Kageto: The Saiyan Supreme and the Fate Protectors
by Kagetoworld
Summary: Sequel of Kageto: The Beginning of the Saiyan Supreme. The adventure begins now. Kageto and his crew of Bardock and Fasha are on an adventure to make sure that everyone will follow their Fate. This is not a BardockxFasha love story. Kageto is the main character.
1. Part 1: The Avenger

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Kageto: The Supreme Saiyan and Fate Protectors.

Previously on Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan Part 7: Kageto and his crew consisting of Bardock, Fasha and don't forget Destiny, were headed to an unknown destination.

Part 1: All of them are working for Destiny to manage the Fate of everyone in the entire universe. They didn't really have to do it because they could easily wait for young Kakarot to grow up and guide HIM instead. He was going to be connected to everyone after all. Our heroes traveled to the farthest corner of the universe where a Dark Planet was floating in a cloud of purple smoke. They were woken up by the computer announcing their arrival. All of them braced themself for landing. After safely landing on the planet they stepped out.

**Part 1: The Avenger**

"What are we doing here on this useless rock?" asked Bardock.

"We came here for a reason," Kageto replied, "An old friend of mine wants to take revenge on the Saiyan race and I'm going to reason with him."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Fasha.

"You'll see."

Kageto ascended a littlle and then with an energy burst he flew off into the horizon. Bardock and Fasha both flew after him and following him to a dark lifeless castle.

"Behold, Hatchyack," Kageto announced, "This was a machine created by Dr. Raichi to absorb hate to create ghost warriors that cannot perish in battle. It is the ultimate war machine."

"So you are telling me that this machine created all of this?"

"Yes, it gained a consciousness and built this thing. The first thing it did was to use the hate it collected back at Planet Plant to recreate Dr. Raichi. It needs more hate towards the Saiyans to work. It will wait here a few decades before it has collected enough hate to create ghost warriors but Raichi is already in there. I'm going to talk to him. You two stay outside. He hates Saiyans."

"But you ARE a Saiyan," Fasha said.

"The ONLY Saiyan he respects." Kageto replied.

"Be careful, Kageto."

"You have to worry about yourself. I don't know if Hatchyack can get you from here."

Kageto flew inside and kept going until he reached an open space. He saw a field of orange glowing orbs in the middle. He descended on the platform in front of the orbs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, KAGETO?" a voice boomed in the room.

"I can ask you the same thing, Raichi."

The orange orbs began glowing more brightly and slowly Raichi appeared floating on top of the orbs with his legs crossed indian style.

"How did you know about this place?"

"You must not underestimate me, Raichi."

"What are you trying to accomplish in coming here?"

"I came to talk to you about your plan. It just does not suit me. I want you to stop whatever you are doing."

"I cannot do that, Kageto, and you know it. Those wretched Saiyans have destroyed my entire race."

"And that wretched Frieza has destroyed MY entire race. What do you have to say about that?"

"I am very happy about that. Finally those out of control monkeys have been eradicated."

"Watch your mouth, Raichi! Don't you dare insult me like that! Don't you remember the time we spent together?"

"I don't have anything against YOU, Kageto, but the rest of your race."

"I can literally COUNT the rest of my race with my fingers. Why ARE you so eager in killing the rest of us?"

"All of you deserve to die for what you did to my race."

"Excuse me for not being there to defeat the entire Saiyan Army," Kageto said sarcastically, "I had nothing to do with it. You are planning to kill me too?"

"You know I can't kill you, Kageto. You are the only Saiyan that has ever been nice to me."

"Then why don't you do me a favour and don't kill my entire race for there isn't much left of it. Do you want to be as evil as my brother? Do you want to do the exact same thing he did to your race? Then you are no better than him. I am not going to stop you. Someone else is destined to do it. I just came trying to convince you not to do it or you will die. I'm saving your sorry ghost warrior *ss like thirty years before you die and you don't appreciate it. I'm out of here and don't you dare try to shoot my ship down."

Kageto turned around and flew as fast as he could back to the ship. Bardock and Fasha who were waiting outside of the castle rushed after him.

"What happened in there?" Bardock yelled to Kageto in mid-flight.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Will you tell ME?" Fasha asked.

"No, just leave me alone."

They arrived at the ship and Kageto stormed inside. He typed a few keys and closed the hatch a split second after Fasha stepped in.

"Alright, you are going to tell me what happened in there right NOW!" Fasha yelled.

"What makes you think I would tell YOU anything?"

"Because I know how you feel about me. I know how both of you feel about me."

It was suddenly quiet inside the ship.

"I know that soon enough I will be forced to make a decision but I can't. I really like both of you, but I can't choose one of you or the other will get hurt. This is not a competition. There cannot BE a competition between you two. Both of you are supposed to work together. BOTH of you are immortal and working for Destiny. There is no way out. If there would break out a fight between you two, then the entire universe will be endangered. You have to know that I have enough love for both of you. Don't waste it."

Fasha stood up and walked into a sleeping compartment and locked herself inside.

"Kageto, you are my friend. I would't do anything to hurt you. Please tell me what happened in there."

"I confronted Raichi and he's going to try to exterminate our race at all costs."

"Who is this Raichi?"

"He is a Tuffle scientist who I befriended a long time ago. He built a weapon against the Saiyans during the war on Planet Plant before he was killed by a Great Ape. His body slammed against the launch controls and the machine took off with his body. This machine absorbs the hate against Saiyans and creates ghost warriors. I have looked into the future and I have seen him use the machine. He will be defeated by Kakarot but I tried to convince him not to do it so he will stay alive. He is not really alive but he has a ghost form. I care about him because he was my first friend. Now he means nothing to me."

Kageto pressed a few keys and the screen displayed a map. Kageto then selected something and the ship began moving. It ascended and left the planet's orbit.

"Where are we going?" Bardock asked.

"Home."

Kageto selected a few options and a gas was released in Fasha's sleeping compartment causing her to enter into hibernation.

"Get inside a sleeping compartment."

Bardock quietly entered a sleeping compartment and locked his door. Kageto again pressed a few keys and set the sleeping to last 23 years. He then walked over to a sleeping compartment himself and remotely released the gas. He already plotted a route through space that will last 23 years. As he was falling asleep he was thinking: "Raichi, what have you done?"

The ship was quietly moving through space with no hurry. It had a destination but was faced with many detours to get there. It was running efficiently on low power and was slowly making it's way to its destination.

23 years later...

Fasha woke up from her sleep and stepped outside. She was the first to wake up from hibernation. She entered the bridge and found it empty. On the front screen she saw a route planned. She saw that they were to pass close to Planet Arlia in about one hour. She turned around and was startled by Bardock who was standing directly behind her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"You scared me, Bardock."

"Well, I'm sorry, Fasha, I didn't mean to scare you. I just woke up and was a bit groggy. I didn't see you standing here, at least not very clearly."

"Don't worry about it. Where is Kageto?"

"I think he's still sleeping. Should we wake him up?"

"No, I just want to ask you something."

"What is it, Fasha?"

"Do you l..."

Just then the door to Kageto's sleeping compartment hissed open. A groggy Kageto walked toward the control panel and nearly bumped into Bardock.

"Watch out, Kageto." Bardock said to him while catching him before he fell on his face.

"Oh, thank you, Bardock, how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. It looks like you didn't though."

"No, no, I slept well. Are we still on course?"

"We haven't crashed as far as I know." Fasha said.

"Oh, Fasha, I didn't see you there. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did."

"So if I'm correct, we should be passing near Planet Arlia. There we will meet up with my nephew Vegeta and my brother's general Nappa. We will pretend to be under Vegeta's command and join him on his journey to Planet Earth where we must lay low and wait for Kakarot to be revived."

"WHAT?" Bardock yelled, "My son is dead?"

"Yes, he sacrified himself to make sure that Raditz dies. Kakarot has a good heart and wouldn't allow anyone to destroy his planet."

"Now you're telling me that my other son is dead too?"

"I'm sorry, Bardock."

"Don't worry, I didn't even know him. I don't care what happens to him.""Whatever, we will pass Vegeta in less than thirty minutes."

All three of them sat down in a chair. After less than thirty minutes Planet Arlia came in sight. Outside its orbit were two Saiyan pods floating with each a Saiyan standing on their open hatches.

"There they are. Attempting to establish a link with their ship."

Just then Kageto sensed a massive energy output. He looked out the front window and saw a purple line of energy make it's way to the planet. Half a minute later the entire planet exploded. The two Saiyans then entered their ship and closed their hatch.

"I've established a link with Vegeta's pod. Putting it on speaker."

"Who is this?" Vegeta asked.

"Prince Vegeta, we are a group of traveling elites without a home and would be honored to work with you, sir." Kageto said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Nappa and I don't need your help to where we are going."

"We have also recieved Raditz's transmission. We will be heading there too."

"Hmph, fine, but if you screw up my plan I will have to kill you."

"Yes, sir, we are at your command."

Kageto terminated the connection and he plotted a course to Planet Earth.

"Kageto, I swear, if we end up working for that bastard full time without having a concrete plan, I will kill you," said Bardock.

"Don't worry, this is all part of the plan."

"What were you saying a while ago about Raditz's transmission?"

"Before Raditz died he had the transmitter of his scouter on. Raditz was working with Vegeta and Nappa. He obtained information about Dragon Balls on Earth and that is the reason they are headed there. Vegeta is planning to use the Dragon Balls to acquire immortality. The transmission was open for everyone with a scouter to listen. They would just think that we were on that channel by coincidence."

"How long will it take us to get to Earth?" Fasha asked.

"It will take approximately a year."

"So that means we must go back to sleep?" Bardock asked in his turn.

"Exactly, but you guys go ahead and sleep. I will join you later."

Bardock and Fasha went each into a sleeping compartment. Kageto set the sleep time for a little less than a year. He then transported himself to the Supreme Dimesion or The Realm of Supremes. He stood in front of his chair or throne as usual. He requested to speak with the Human Supreme but he encountered an empty chair. He asked the Supreme that was sitting a chair ahead where the Human Supreme was and he answered that he was working for Annin, the Guardian of the Eight Divinations. Kageto then remembered about Kataas' son on Earth and he requested to speak to the Namekian Supreme. He was pulled to Kataas' chair.

"Kageto, my friend, how are you doing and where did you learn Namekian?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you summoning the Dragon yourself and tell them your wishes."

"Oh, that. No, that was Destiny."

"Destiny? THE Great Destiny?" The one in control of every Fate of every being in the universe?"

"Yep, the one and the same."

"He's is Almighty, he is the one who created the Creator. How did you ever get HIM to help you?"

"He's living inside of my head. He's quite annoying."

"Don't you dare!" Destiny said in Kageto's mind.

"Really? How come?" Kataas asked.

"He's retired from his job because he's too old. Oh, sorry, Destiny, I didn't know you were listening."

"I swear, Kageto, I will..." Destiny said.

_"Do what? Kill me?"_ Kageto said in his thoughts.

"Anyway he's quite a nice fellow, I have to admit." Kageto said directing to Kataas.

"So, Kageto, what can I do for you?"

"I came to ask you if your son is still on Earth."

"Yes, he's the Guardian of Earth."

"Where is he currently? I need to pay him a visit."

"He's on a lookout floating in the sky. Knowing you, you will find it easily."

"Thank you, Kataas, you have helped me yet again."

"You're welcome."

Kageto transported himself back to the ship but he was faced with one problem. He had never been to Earth before and he knew no one there to fix on their energy in order to transport himself. He decided then to look for the Human Supreme. Every Supreme has the ability to go to the Other World so Kageto wasn't faced with the same problem. He transported himself to the Other World and he stood in front of the check-in station that Fasha described. He went inside and stood in front of a big desk.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where Annin, the guardian of the Eight Divinations is?"

"No cutting in line! Go back to the back of the... Hey, you still have your bo... HEY, you are not dead! What are you doing here?"

"I'm Kageto and I am the Saiyan Supreme. I am looking for Annin, the Guardian of the Eight Divinations."

"Well," the large man behind the desk said while scratching his head, "I don't really know where that is. She has been working way longer than I have. Maybe you should ask Gohan. He just passed by. He has a white mustache and a Halo."

"Alright then, I will look for him."

Kageto walked ouside and looked around. He saw Gohan walking and carrying something.

"Excuse me, are you Gohan?"

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

"I am trying to find Annin. Can you help me?"

"Sure, just follow me and we'll get there."

Gohan walked away from the check-in station with Kageto following him like a shadow. They arrived moments later in a cave-like space with a big furnace in the middle.

"I'm back, Annin, with the things you asked me. Where should I put them?"

"Over there near the furnace," Kageto heard a female voice say.

Kageto walked to the other side of the furnace and saw a black haired woman standing there.

"Excuse me, but are you Annin?"

"Yes, I am. You came here looking for me?"

"Yes, I heard that the Human Supreme is working for you. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"He just got here. Gohan! There is someone here to see you."

Gohan walked over to where Kageto and Annin were standing.

"Yes?"

"You are the Human Supreme?" Kageto asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get to Earth. I have important things to do there. I have never been there. Can you take me there?"

"Oh, Earth is just over there. You need to walk through that door and then find your way out of Mount Gogyou. You will be there in no time."

"Thank you, Gohan."

Kageto followed his instructions and was standing outside of a mountain.

"Neat." Kageto said to no one in particular. He then ascended into the sky and flew to Kami's lookout according to the directions in his future visions. He arrived there in no time because the mountain wasn't that far from the lookout. He landed on the lookout and he walked to the front door. He saw a black figure sitting on a carpet.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Kami?"

"Yes, he is inside."

Kageto entered the lookout and found Kami just heading outside.

"Excuse me, are you Kami?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I am Kageto, the Saiyan Supreme. I have come here to ask about Kakarot's whereabouts."

"W-w-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to arrive here in a year?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not the one planning to come here for the Dragon Balls. I just came here to ask about Kakarot."

"Who is Kakarot?"

"The one you call Goku. I want to know more about him."

"G-Goku is dead."

"I know. I also know he's going to be revived within a year by the Dragon Balls."

"How do you know so much about the Dragon Balls?"

"I know your father, Kami. He is the Namekian Supreme."

"M-my father? I have no memories of my past."

"That's because you split yourself in half. I know about your other half named Piccolo."

"You are telling me that I have a father and he told you everything about me and the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Well, I have to say that Goku is a really nice guy. He cares about other people around him and he is incredibly strong. He is now training in the Other World with King Kai to become stonger in order to defeat the Saiyans. Did you come here to destroy this planet?"

"I understand your concern, but no, I did not come here to destroy you or your planet. Unlike Raditz and those two other freaks there are kind-hearted Saiyans out there. You know one already, remember? Kakarot is the son of my best friend. We have joined to guide others to their Fate. We are not part of the living or the dead. We only exist to solve problems."

"How did you get here?"

"I came through the Other World."

"Why are you so different from the rest?"

"I just am. I can't do anything about it. That's MY personality. Does Kakarot have a son?" Kageto said already knowing the answer.

"No, he doesn't."

"See, you're lying to me again, Kami. Why are you still afraid of me? I already told you that I didn't come here for trouble. I will also be here in a year but I will just stand by. I want you to trust me, Kami. You have to understand that I can't do anything about Vegeta coming here and trying to kill everyone. That is his Fate, that is the future, that is how things are supposed to go. I can't change that or I would be changing the future for the worst. Everything happens for a reason. If Vegeta and Nappa won't come here, Kakarot will not get strong enough to defeat the next evil and stronger bad guy."

"Will there be someone stronger than Vegeta?"

"I guess I have spoken enough. You have been a waste of my time, Kami."

Angrily Kageto stormed out of the place. He found a tree and sat down on the top.

_"These people are way too scared, aren't they?"_

"Yes, Kageto, they are scared for what is about to come. They can't embrace their Fate," Destiny said."

_"They don't trust me. They should trust me. If Kakarot would have been here he would have understood."_

"Well, you can't go to Kakarot because he's training with the North Kai."

_"Hey, that..."_

"NO, you cannot interrupt his training."

_"I need to talk to him."_

"You can wait till you arrive on Earth."

_"But I already am on Earth."_

"You know damn well what I mean now go back to the ship and sleep."

"_Hmph, fine."_

Kageto stood up straight on the tree top. One moment you could see him and the next moment he was gone. He reappeared on the ship and set up everything to go to sleep. He already set the course 23 years ago to go to Earth so he didn't have to this time. He already knew everything that was going to happen. He entered his sleeping compartment and feel into a 1 year sleep.

End of Part 1

In this episode they went to the Dark Planet where Kageto went to talk to Raichi knowing what he was about to do to the Saiyan race in a few decades. He tried to convince him to stop his plan for his own good but he refused and Kageto walked out of there furiously. They then went in a 23 year sleep and were headed to Earth while passingg Arlia by where they would meet up with Vegeta and Nappa. Kageto's plan will reveal itself soon enough when they arrive on Earth and Kakarot returns. Any questions or comments? Please review or PM me.

This is the revised version of this chapter. Compared to Kageto: The Beginning of The Supreme Saiyan Part 1, it's WAY better. I could count all of my errors on one hand.

That's all,

-K


	2. Part 2: The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 1: Kageto has a plan that would be revealed soon. He tried to gain Kami's trust but he was too scared. Part 1 finished where he talked to Destiny and then went to sleep back at the ship.

If you started to read this story first, go back to Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan. This is not like Batman where "Batman Begins" is released afterwards. If you don't understand this or even if you do, please go back and read the entire story mentioned above (Not Batman). Reading this story further without knowledge provided from previous story (not chapter) is at your own risk. Enjoy!

**Part 2****: The Reunion**

Bardock woke up from his sleep and walked into the control room. He was hungry so he opened a compartment where they had stored food from the abandoned planet. He grabbed a couple of things to eat and sat down at a table.

Not long after that, Fasha walked into the room. She was hungry too and almost tripped by Bardock's foot that was sticking out from under the table while walking to the food compartment. Bardock caught her right on time but he was still a little dizzy from the sleep too so he fell backwards by the force of Fasha leaning on him when she almost fell. Fasha fell on top of him and they stared into each other's eyes. They kept staring at each other for a few seconds and slowly moved closer. Finally they fell into a soft and wonderful kiss.

"Wow," Fasha said.

"Wow," Bardock said.

"What is happening to us?"

"I don't know. It just felt like the moment to..."

Fasha leaned in for another kiss and cut Bardock's sentence. Then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! I can't love one of you without loving the other. I chose to love neither you or him but..."

"But what?"

"This! This just happened! I'm sorry Bardock but I can't do this."

Fasha lifted herself up and grabbed some food and left. She went to the back of the ship and ate alone. Bardock stood up and sat down at the table to finish eating.

"Estimated Time of Arrival: 5 minutes," the computer announced.

Bardock finished and watched the sleeping compartments. Kageto wasn't up yet.

_"It seems that I have to land this thing myself. I wonder if I have to land this far from Vegeta or not."_

Bardock then felt a warm feeling fill his body.

_"Destiny, is that you?"_ Bardock asked in his thoughts.

"Yes, I just came to tell you that Kageto won't be up for another couple of hours because that idiot went to sleep later and didn't change the time on the sleeping compartment. He told me to tell you to land this thing far away from the others and in NO circumstance get in touch with your son or the future will change for the worse. I agree with him on that and for a backup plan in case you flip, I will be coming with you to keep you under control."

_"That is not necessary. I can take care of myself."_

"I will just watch over you."

_"I said I don't need you."_

"Who do you think you are arguing with, boy! This is my job we are talking about and there is only one rule: NO MISTAKES EVER! Now land this thing."

_"Hmph."_

Bardock sat down at the controls and prepared for landing.

"Fasha, we're going to land. Can you please come here and strap yourself in?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

Fasha entered the room and strapped herself in.

"Alright, here we go." Bardock said while trying to maintain the ship in balance.

A few minutes later they entered Earth's orbit. They reached an incredible speed and Bardock tried to slow down enough for landing. He looked on the radar and saw that Vegeta and Nappa were flying next to them.

"Perfect," Bardock thought as he leaned the ship a little to the left and the gap between the ship and the pods was getting bigger.

As they were landing, Bardock was flying further away from the other Saiyans. Land came in sight and Bardock pulled up and landed in a sharper angle than Vegeta causing them to land further. After finally coming to a full stop Bardock and Fasha stepped outside. Even though they could sense energy, they put on a scouter for appearance. They left Kageto behind in the ship sleeping. They then headed to where Vegeta and Nappa landed. Before they could reach them there was a huge explosion. Nappa made everything even with the ground. They then descended next to the Saiyans.

"Who are you two?" Vegeta asked bitterly.

"This is Fasha and I am..."

"Don't tell him who you are, Bardock! He knows you!" Destiny said in his mind.

"Well, spit it out!" Vegeta said impatiently.

"My name is Tora and we are at your service, Prince Vegeta." Bardock said while a laughter welled up inside of him.

"Very well, let's get a move on."

Vegeta turned on his scouter and tracked a power level of 1,220.

"We are heading this way," he said, "We are going to eliminate the strongest energy source on this planet."

Vegeta ascended and flew in that direction. Nappa, Fasha and Bardock followed him close behind. A few minutes later they arrived at a clearing where they saw a young boy, a bald kid and a Namekian. All four of them descended in a few feet away from them.

"Who are you?" said the Namekian.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and this is Nappa," Vegeta said pointing to Nappa, "The ones standing behind me are...?"

"I am Tora and this is Fasha."

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, do you mind telling us where the Dragon Balls are?"

"We will never hand over the Dragon Balls," the bald kid said.

"Well then, I guess we must kill you all but first, Nappa, plant the Saibamen."

"I thought only two Saiyans were coming, Piccolo," Krillin whispered.

"I thought so too," Piccolo replied, "Gohan, this is what we trained for."

Nappa stepped forward with a vial and let a couple of drops of some green fluid fall onto the ground. A set of Saibamen came growing out of the ground.

"What are those things?" Krillin asked.

"These are Saibamen. They are cultivated life forms that we Saiyans normally use as training. And do you know that all of them have the same power level as Raditz? Ha ha ha ha ha."

Vegeta started laughing and the Z-fighters started panicking. Just then Tien and Chiaotzu arrived on the scene. After a few minutes Yamcha arrived too and the battle started. All of them were fighting against the Saibamen and Yamcha was the first to die. A Saibamen got onto his back and selfdestructed. After some time all the Saibamen were destroyed. Bardock and Fasha were not paying attention. They were engaged in a conversation.

"I thought Kakarot would be here," Fasha said to Bardock.

"I thought so too but I don't see him. I'm going to take a look in the future to see what's going to happen."

Bardock focused and looked into the future. He saw how Kakarot ran back to the check-in station and how Kami transported him back to Earth. Then Kakarot was flying as fast as he could on a cloud to the battle field where he would easily defeat Nappa. Bardock then opened his eyes and said to Fasha: "He'll be here soon."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the Other World. He is on his way back."

"What was he doing there again?"

"He was training or something to become stronger. He was killed by that Namekian over there because he sacrificed himself to kill Raditz."

"Oh, how are we going to stay here and not change the future. The way I see it, we're standing in the way."

"I'm not sure. I guess Kageto will solve this when he wakes up."

Bardock suddenly turned around. He sensed a high energy source approaching from space. He sensed Kageto's energy. It suddenly stopped moving and Bardock wondered why. What was Kageto doing in space? Then it struck him. Kageto summoned his energy star to orbit around the Earth for backup. He could control it even in his sleep.

"Heh heh heh," Bardock laughed, "Kageto summoned his star to Earth. That smart bastard has everything in control even in his sleep."

"What star?" Fasha asked.

"He has a star made of his own energy for reserve. That star being here means that Kageto's plan is starting to unfold."

"What is Kageto's plan?"

"Everytime Kageto has a plan only he knows it. He never told me any of his plans."

Just then he saw a tall bald guy launch a powerful attack towards Nappa who of course blocked it easily.

"How much till Kakarot gets here?" Fasha asked.

"Not long, Fasha, not long."

The battle continued for sometime until the moment Krillin spoke about Goku being stronger than any of them. Nappa and Vegeta decided to wait but Nappa was getting bored quickly and went on a rampage somewhere to have some fun.

"We have been waiting for sometime now. Kakarot is taking too long. Do you think he'll get here?"

"Yes, Fasha, he'll get here the moment Nappa returns and tries to kill that young boy over there. I don't know why he's here. He's just a little kid. Maybe I haven't been paying attention and missed watching him fight or something."

"I don't know, he seems familiar though. Can't you figure out who he is with those powers of yours?"

"I can try... or wait, I can ask Destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yes, he's inside me."

"That's cool."

_"Destiny, who is that little boy?"_ Bardock asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"_Yes, tell me."_

"You'll be really shocked when I tell you."

_"Just spit it out already!"_

"Well, that boy is your grandson."

_"What?"_

"That's right! That's why your son will arrive just in time to save him."

_"You're telling me I have a grandson?"_

"Yes."

"_So that means he will grow up to be as strong as my son?"_

"Exactly, he is a remarkable young boy."

_"Can you tell me my grandson's name?"_

"His name is Gohan. He has interesting future ahead of him."

"_Gohan, I wish the time will come for me to know you and your father. We cannot be part of your life yet."_

"You know I can still hear you, right?"

_"Shut up! I'm talking to myself."_

"I realized that."

_"Get out of my head! Go wake Kageto up or something."_

"So? You found out about that kid already?" Fasha asked.

"Yes, he's my grandson," Bardock replied.

"Really? That little boy is your grandson?"

"Yes. It's amazing how you are not a part of your son's life and don't know anything about him just to figure out later that he has a son of his own. I still remember when I couldn't care less about having a son or not. Do you remember at Planet Kanassa when Tora asked me when my son was born? I really regret neglecting him but that's how things were supposed to happen."

"I understand how you feel but do you know what Kageto went through?"

"No, he never told me the full story. Did he tell you?"

"No, I was hoping he told you."

"All I know is that his life turned around drastically when they kicked him off the planet. He became the Saiyan Supreme somehow and saved me after I went back in time and killed Chilled, Frieza's ancestor."

"That's all?"

"If you want to know the rest you must ask Kageto. If he would tell you, that's another story. If he did, would you tell me?"

"Yes. I would come and tell you his whole story."

"IF he tells you."

Just then Bardock realized that Nappa had Gohan frozen in position. He was about to step on him when a yellow cloud snatched him out of the way.

"He's here," Bardock said to Fasha.

"Remember, we must not intervene."

"I know that. Destiny has been nagging me about it already."

"I'm just reminding you."

They watched the battlefield and there was Kakarot standing a few feet from Nappa. He walked forward slowly and then disappeared. Bardock could follow him with his eyes and he saw him walk over to his son and the bald kid. He gave them something to eat and returned to the battlefield. He then charged up his energy and the ground was shaking.

"I'm giving you one more chance to leave this planet," Goku said to everyone.

"Do you really think you stand a chance?" Nappa asked.

"You will pay for killing Piccolo!"

Goku rushed towards Nappa and super fast went to stand on his head. Nappa raised his hands dropping his defense and Goku quickly punched him in the stomach. Nappa walked backwards in pain while holding his stomach.

"Nappa, you idiot, don't drop your guard." Vegeta yelled.

The rest of the battle was fast but Bardock thought it was going slow. He thought Kakarot was strong enough to finish Nappa in an instant. He felt a deep source of energy inside of Kakarot. He figured out that Kakarot isn't even using the half of his power yet.

"Nappa is having a real bad time out there. He doesn't seem to realize he has been outmatched."

"Your son is way stronger than him."

"Yes."

Just then Kakarot moved really fast and as end result he held Nappa up with one hand and then dropped him on the ground in front of him.

"I suggest you take your injured friend and those two back there and leave this planet immediately."

Just then Bardock felt a very strong power level moving in their direction very quickly. Just before he could identify the energy Kageto abruptly landed in front of them causing the entire area and the air to vibrate.

"I'm here," Kageto announced.

"And who are you?" Goku and Vegeta said simultaneously.

"It's none of your business," Kageto replied.

"Tell me who you are right now, or I will kill you for disobeying me!" Vegeta said.

"My name is Radi... My name is Radock."

"Well, Radock, you go fight this disgrace of a Saiyan while I take care of Nappa."

Vegeta walked over to Nappa. He stretched his arm and said: "Vegeta, h-help me."

Vegeta grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky. He charged up and launched an energy blast vaporizing Nappa. Goku was shocked. He didn't realize Kageto approaching him.

"Kakarot, let's move to another place so we can fight."

"Very well, let's go."

"Vegeta, stay here and watch the others. I'll be right back."

"Hmph, you better finish it quickly," Vegeta replied.

"Fasha, Ba..."

"No, Kageto, he's pretending to be Tora!" Destiny said in his head.

_"Thank you, Destiny."_

"Fasha, Tora, let's go."

"Why are you taking them?" Goku asked.

"I'd like to have an audience when I kill a weakling."

Kageto, Bardock, Fasha and Kakarot flew a few miles ahead. They left Vegeta behind watching the rest of the Z-Fighters. When they landed on an open space Kageto walked over to Kakarot.

"Kakarot, listen, we mean you no harm."

"What? Why did you come here?"

"We want to tell you that we are watching over you. We are guiding everyone in the universe to their Fate. The easiest way to do it is to guide you. If you follow the right path, everyone else in the entire universe will. Now, what I want you to do is to charge up your energy and blow this area up. Fly back to Vegeta and tell him that we were weak and easily got vaporized. We will hide here and lower our power levels. You must fight with Vegeta. The only reason we came here was to make ourselves known to you. You must not tell anyone. We will tell you the rest of our story later."

"So, I must blow this place up?"

"Yes, unless you want me to do it."

"No, I'm fine."

Goku charged up his energy and created a huge explosion. It was so great that even Vegeta could feel that energy output. Goku flew back to where Vegeta was and said: "I took care of those weaklings. This battle is between you and me."

"Heh heh heh," Vegeta laughed, "You are no match for me, The Prince of all Saiyans! I will crush you like the low class scum you are."

"Do you mind taking this fight somewhere else? This place is filled with dead bodies."

"Very well, If that's your final wish."

Goku and Vegeta flew off to another battlefield to finish their fight. Kageto, Bardock and Fasha were leaning against a boulder waiting for their time to step in.

End of Part 2

In this episode I decided to make it interesting. Apart from the romance I have included the main characters into the storyline. Bardock found out that he had a grandson and it took some self-control to hold back his emotions. Part 3 will be posted as soon as possible.

This is the revised version of this chapter. If there are errors that I didn't correct, don't hesitate to PM me.

-K

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising** by Skyrimjob

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**Dragon Ball Neo** by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories** by Firestorm1991

**Bardock's Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

**The Legend of Zero** by Kagetoworld and Storylover213


	3. Part 3: Advanced Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 2: Goku and Vegeta flew off to find somewhere else to fight. Kageto and his crew pretended to be killed by Goku which is kind of contradictory since Goku is not the killing type and spares his enemys but Vegeta doesn't know that or hasn't caught up. He's too busy thinking about fighting Goku. Also Kageto has made his entrance and started to really blend in the original DBZ story. A small change has been made in the story when he arrived but it didn't affect the future. Now for Part 3.

**Part 3****: Advanced Measures**

"How long do we have to wait here?" Fasha asked.

"Not long, Fasha," Kageto replied, "Not long,"

"While we're waiting do you mind telling us your plan?" Bardock asked impatiently.

"I can only tell you a part of my plan."

"Why not the whole plan?"

"A part is better than nothing, right?"

"Hmph, spit it out then."

"Well, after Kakarot and Vegeta are far enough from here, we will head off to Namek."

"What?"

"That's right, we will leave this planet and head to Namek."

"I thought we were going to do something here to improve the future," Fasha said.

"We can't do anything here because Vegeta thinks we're dead. He's not the brightest... Let's just say he's as dumb as his dumbass father. If he was smarter and used his brain, he would have known that Kakarot is unable to kill anyone. On top of that, he spared Nappa and he has a soft heart. I can't believe he didn't figure it out."

"Kageto, why did you bring your energy star then?" Bardock asked.

"Because I'm going to ride in it," Kageto said with a grin, "You guys are going with the ship."

"So we came here for nothing?" Fasha asked.

"No, it's all part of my plan. The two of you not knowing what my plan is and going with the flow is also part of the plan."

"This is getting frustrating, Kageto, tell me what we're going to do right now."

"We are going to Namek because Frieza will be there. Kakarot and Vegeta will be there too. Satisfied, Fasha?"

"You really shouldn't keep all those secrets to yourself, Kageto. We are a team and we work together. Why didn't you want to tell us that?"

"Because Bardock is now concentrating and thinking about the best possible moment to approach his son. He is obsessed with him."

"What?" said Bardock as he came back to reality, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to repeat it. Let's head to the ship and make sure your energy levels are supressed."

"Kageto is some piece of work, isn't he?" Bardock said to Fasha.

"Yes, but he is a great leader. I think he was meant to be the King of Saiyans. His secrets are a problem though. He has too many secrets. That means he doesn't trust us."

"I just think he doesn't have the time to tell us all of them."

"Stop defending him, Bardock, you know there is always time when we travel through space."

"Yes, but we must sleep then."

"Let's just drop this conversation," Fasha said as she flew towards the ship.

_"I just wish he could trust us more."_

Bardock and Fasha arrived like fifteen minutes later at the ship because they were using the minimum energy required to fly. They arrived as Kageto was preparing the ship.

"The time we have flying from here to Namek we are going to use to do some work. I must bring Fasha to a special place where she will train. Bardock, you can choose what you want to do. Do you want to go to sleep or go with Fasha?"

"I'm going with Fasha."

"That's a good idea. Maybe you can turn a Super Saiyan out of her."

"A Super Saiyan?" Fasha asked astounded.

"One more thing we forgot to tell you, Fasha. We are both Super Saiyans. We can transform to a higher level. We could do that before we revived you. It didn't cross our minds to tell you because we were thinking about other things."

"I knew you guys were strong but I didn't know you were that strong!"

"The legend is fake. Every Saiyan with the proper amount of training can become a Super Saiyan in time. That's what Vegeta doesn't understand. He's currently fighting Kakarot and he doesn't understand how a "low level warrior" could hurt him because he's an elite. Vegeta has too much pride. He has taken the division of the levels way too seriously."

"So, I can become a Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, you can," said Bardock, "I will train you after Kageto is done with you."

"I'm not going to train her. Someone else will."

"Who?" Bardock and Fasha asked at the same time.

"An old friend of mine who currently has nothing to do."

"You have another friend?" they both asked at the same time again.

"What? You can't possibly think you guys are the only friends I have?"

"It's just that we couldn't imagine you having friends apart from us. You are so... closed in your own world all the time."

"That's not true!"

"Well, who is this friend?"

"His name is Thorak, he's going to give you special abilities and he's going to train you."

"So, where is he?"

"He's a Supreme so I will take you to him. Each of you grab a shoulder."

Bardock and Fasha each put a hand on Kageto's shoulder and Kageto transported them to the Realm of Supremes. They appeared in front of Thorak who appeared to be sleeping.

"Thorak, I'm here. Wake up, I have work for you to do."

"Huh, what? Oh, Kageto, it's you," Thorak said as he woke up.

"I brought you this girl for you to train. Can you give her the powers and then train her in mastering them and normal training?"

"Yes, sure, Kageto, anything for you."

"Well then, I'll be going."

Kageto disappeared and left Bardock and Fasha standing in front of Thorak.

"So you two must be Bardock and Fasha. I am Thorak and I will be training you."

"So you're a Supreme, huh?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, but I assume you already know of which race. Don't worry, I have nothing against you. What you two did along with the other three was supposed to happen. Now let's get to training. Please turn around, Fasha."

Fasha turned around and stood still. Thorak stood up and and hit Fasha with his fingers in the back of her neck. She passed out but Bardock caught her right on time.

"She'll be unconscious for a while. Meanwhile we're going to train a little, Bardock."

"I am already strong enough. I don't need your training."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of training. Kageto was not able to teach you more about your psychic abilities because he couldn't. Only our race can truly teach you the best way of using your powers. We taught him everything but he's unable to pass that on to anyone else. I will teach you to fully master your abilities before she wakes up."

"That is awfully nice of you, Thorak."

"Like I said before, I have nothing against you."

"Well then, let's begin."

Back on Earth...

Kageto was plotting a course to Namek in the ship's computer. He put it in manual control and slightly levitated the ship off of the ground. He then flew the ship to the other side of the planet to take off. While getting there millions of people watched towards the sky. Kageto took off and set the ship back to auto-pilot. He then transported himself to Kami's lookout. He walked inside and spoke to Kami.

"Kami, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I am aware of a portal to another dimension somewhere in this lookout."

"Portal? What are you talking about?"

"I believe you call it the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Oh, yes, why are you asking?"

"I need to enter it."

"Well, it's down the hall, first door."

"Thank you."

Kageto entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He walked down the stairs and sat on the ground. He started concentrating his mind and reversing the time around him. His energy level was rising fast. His eyes were glowing blue. The hunter on his left arm was beeping with a sudden power surge. The number of his power level was rising. His hair was turning blond and the hunter reached 11,000,000 and counting. One moment he was there and the next he disappeared.

One year later (inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber)...

Kageto reappeared at the same spot he disappeared. His energy has lowered though because time traveling takes most of his energy to execute. He stood up and quietly walked to the door. He walked outside and flew to the sky. He kept ascending and reached his star. He entered his star and was floating in the middle of it. He then headed to Planet Namek at the speed of light.

_"I have mastered time traveling. After I arrive at Namek I will see how Bardock and Fasha are doing. If I'm correct, it has only been a day. They should be finished by now. It's weird because normally Destiny would come up with some comments or idea right now but he's with Bardock. I am not connected to him so he can't possibly know I need him. I should be arriving at Namek in a few hours."_

Meanwhile at the Realm of Supremes...

"Both of you have done well. You are now in full control of your abilities. You have grown stronger, Fasha. I hope you will always remember my advice about strategy. Without strategy you cannot win a battle. That counts for you too, Bardock. You both must take an example from Kageto. He keeps defending till the very end wearing his opponent down. Then he strikes and wins the battle. I recommend you to decide your own strategy. It has to be effective."

"Thanks for the training, Thorak," Fasha said, "I feel much more stronger now."

"How do we get out of here?" Bardock asked.

"Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"I was just asking."

Just then Kageto appeared behind them.

"Miss me?" he said.

"Took you long enough," Bardock replied.

"Did you teach them what you taught me, Thorak?"

"Yes, I have. They are now in full control."

"Oh, that reminds me, is Destiny still with you?"

"Yes, I have him." Bardock replied.

Kageto then felt a warm feeling enter his body and a voice said in his head: "I would never give up such a good vaca... I mean retirement."

_"I kind of figured that one out already."_

"So, did you miss me? Last time I was with you, you were snoring away."

_"When did you get a sense of humour?"_

"At the same time you were getting a beauty sleep."

"Are you done arguing, Kageto?" Bardock asked.

"What?"

"I can read your mind."

"Oh, right. Now that Thorak trained you, you can read minds and see the future as natural as breathing, huh."

"Yes and now I'm getting an inside look in your arguments."

"So, you're having fun listening to us arguing?"

"Yes, it's been fun."

"Ok, let's go. Thanks, Thorak."

Bardock and Fasha held onto Kageto and they disappeared in front of Thorak.

_"They'll get along just fine,_" Thorak thought.

Kageto, Bardock and Fasha appeared on a blue field in front of a green lake. They were on Namek.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Fasha asked.

"First of all we must find a secluded place to train."

"But wouldn't our power levels alert Frieza and his henchmen when they arrive in a few days?" Bardock asked.

"A few days is all we need."

"What about the Namekians?" Fasha asked. "Wouldn't they sense our energy levels and do something about it like figuring out where they come from?"

"You're right. Let's go to a nearby planet... Wait, the ship isn't here yet and I don't know any of the planets in the area."

"What do we do now?" Fasha asked.

"Do you need a piece of advice?" Destiny asked.

_"What do you know that I don't?"_

"I know that you three have been together for so long that your energy pattern has rubbed off on them and that all three of you have the same energy pattern. That means that you can use your energy star to go to any planet WITH Bardock and Fasha."

_"Really? That's amazing!"_

"They don't call me Destiny for nothing."

"Hey guys, I know what we can do," Kageto said out loud, "We can..."

"I heard what you were thinking," Bardock interrupted.

"So did I," Fasha included.

"Seriously, I'm starting to regret taking you guys to Thorak, who gave you permission to read my mind?"

"You did, back at the abandoned planet, remember?" Bardock answered.

"I just said that you were the only one that could read my mind because you were just like me. That was no permission."

"Can you guys drop it already?" Fasha said, "We are wasting time here."

"Come on, Bardock , you heard the lady, let's go."

All three of them rose to the sky. They reached the star and were floating in front of it.

"What are you two waiting for?"

"Are you sure that thing won't hurt us?" Fasha asked.

"If it would, you'll have to blame Destiny."

"I'm not sure about this," Bardock said, "It's a huge energy ball."

"I rode in it myself. It flies faster than the ship."

"I trust you," Fasha said.

She ascended and entered the star.

"I'm going after her," Bardock said.

He too entered the energy star.

"Well, that's it."

Kageto entered too and he reunited with the others in the middle.

"How are we going to find the other planets?" Fasha asked.

"I can command my star to feel the gravitational pull of planets in the area."

The star began moving and arrived at another planet in less that a minute.

"We should be fine here. It wouldn't change the future if this planet damages a little. We are going to teach you to become a Super Saiyan, Fasha."

"That's awesome."

"When we arrive at the planet do not look back. My star will transform us in Great Apes if you look directly at it. Oh, that reminds me, someday I will train you guys to control your Great Ape forms. It would come to your advantage someday."

"I didn't know you could control it," Bardock said.

"With enough will you could control almost anything. Besides, the three of us are the definition of free will, right Destiny?"

"Yes, you are."

The three of them descended to the planet. While they were descending Kageto was pushing the star further away from the planet as a precaution.

"Alright, we are going easy on Fasha, but not too easy. She has to train after all. It's a one on one... on one match. Everyone has two opponents. They choose who they fight and when they switch. And... Go!"

Kageto, Bardock and Fasha were fighting each other and getting a great deal of training at the same time.

Meanwhile on Frieza Planet no. 79

Vegeta has landed for recovery after he was defeated on Earth by Kakarot. The scientists put him in a healing pod and waited for his recovery. After his recovery he sped to his pod heading to Namek. On his way he bumped into Cui.

"Where are you going, Vegeta?" Cui asked.

"That's none of your business, Cui," he answered, "Now get out of my way."

"Off to Namek, are we?"

"What?"

"We heard what you said about the Dragon Balls. The scouter was transmitting the entire time. Frieza is on his way there."

"No way, Frieza? I've got to get there before he does. I'll deal with you later."

Vegeta sped to his pod and plotted a course to Namek. The ship inmediately took off and left the planet's orbit.

_"Damn you, Frieza. I will get my immortality before you do."_

Two days later...

Kageto and his crew were resting after a long profitable fight. All of them got stronger. Fasha was at her limit. If she would have pushed a little harder she could have reached transformation.

"I'm hungry, let's return to Namek," Bardock said.

"Yeah, the ship would have arrived by now," Kageto replied, "Grab my shoulder."

Bardock and Fasha grabbed a shoulder each and they appeared back on Namek.

"Where is the ship?" Fasha asked.

"Don't worry, grab my shoulder again."

They reappeared inside the ship. They looked outside the front window and they saw a blue field ahead.

"See, I told you the ship already arrived."

"Well, I'm starving," Fasha said as she walked over to the food compartment. Bardock and Kageto did the same. After they finished eating they went outside at a lake to drink some water.

"Ahh, this water tastes so delicious," Kageto said in delight.

"You're right," Bardock answered, "It does taste good."

After a few hours of resting on the ground in front of the lake, Kageto decided to stand up.

"I'm going to run an errand. I'll be right back. Don't get caught by anyone."

Kageto disappeared in front of them not before he set the cloak on the ship using his Hunter. Bardock and Fasha couldn't care less. They were resting after the fight and were exhausted. A few moments later Kageto appeared in front of the check-in station in Other World.

_"I have promised Kotar I would visit him. This is me keeping my promise."_

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, but I have to keep my promise. Besides, that's not the only thing I came to do here in Other World."

Kageto entered the check-in station and stood in front of King Yemma's desk.

"Excuse me, King Yemma, which way to Heaven?"

"Did I give you permission to go to Heaven? No! And don't cut in line. I will send you to... Oh, it's you again. You need to go to Heaven? You're not dead."

"I need to visit someone."

"And how can you be sure that someone is in heaven?"

"Because I'm psychic. Where is Heaven?"

"The plane to Heaven will leave in ten minutes. The door on the left."

"Can you point me a direction? I plan flying there myself."

"Heaven is that way."

"Thank you."

Kageto walked out the back door and flew in the direction King Yemma pointed. After a few minutes he saw a planet covered with flowers. He descended a little and scoured the planet in search of Kotar. A few minutes later he found him in a field.

"Kotar, glad to see you here."

"Huh?"

"It's me, Kageto."

"Oh, Kageto, I am so glad you came here. You are not dead, right?"

"No, never. I just came to visit you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I promised you, remember?"

"Right."

"I just came stopping by. I will leave in a minute. Are you having a good time here?"

"Yes, this place is like a paradise."

"You mean this place IS paradise."

"Yes, you're right."

"So... I'll leave now."

"It was nice seeing you, Kageto."

"Same here. Bye."

Kageto ascended and flew away. He locked onto a few familiar energy signals and he turned Super Saiyan and flew superfast. In less than a minute he reached the North Kai's planet. He landed, after he turned back to normal, in front of the house to the astonishment of everyone.

"Who are you?" the North Kai asked.

"I am Kageto and I am the Saiyan Supreme. You are the North Kai and these are Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. I know all about you."

"What are you doing here?" Yamcha asked.

"I have currently come here to inform you all about my purpose. All of you are part of Destiny. You have a Fate and you are here to train with the North Kai."

"You leave my planet right now!" the North Kai said.

"Don't worry, I will take care of him," Piccolo said as he rushed forward.

"Stop."

Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can understand why you are afraid of me. Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa didn't set a very good example. I came to tell that you will hear a lot of me in the future. My friends and I are closer to YOUR Saiyan than you think. I am going to leave now. Don't forget what I said."

Kageto used the Instant Transmission and appeared back on Namek.

End of Part 3

This part has been a little long. Don't worry, there's a lot more where that came from. I'm not going to "run dry" anytime soon.

This is the revised version of this chapter. Also, a friend of mine (Vegito73) pointed out a spelling error in Tora's name (I had it spelled like this: "Thorah"). I will now begin my journey through the rest of my chapters to correct his name. Why will his name return in future chapters, you ask? I might have said to much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this slightly different chapter if you already read it once. If not, I hope you like the story. I wrote it especially for you (duh). Please review and you can PM me anytime. I will REALLY appreciate it.

-K

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising** by Skyrimjob

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**Dragon Ball Neo** by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories** by Firestorm1991

**Bardock's Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

**The Legend of Zero** by Kagetoworld and Storylover213


	4. Part 4: The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 3: Kageto and his crew were training at a planet near Namek. They transported themselves back to Namek where they rested near a lake. Kageto went to the Other World to do something important. Afterwards he used the Instant Transmission to return to Namek.

**Part 4: The Encounter**

"I'm back."

Bardock and Fasha were sleeping in the exact same positions he left them.

_"Whatever,"_ Kageto thought. Kageto then saw a spacepod enter the planet's orbit. He guessed it was Vegeta.

_"Right on time. Everything is going smooth."_

"It's so good to know that my job is in good hands," Destiny said.

_"Well, as an immortal I have nothing better to do."_

"You know there will be a perfect moment to introduce Bardock to Kakarot a week from now?"

_"Duh, what do you think we're doing here? As soon as that moment arrives, I will come in action. Meanwhile we have to stay low and observe. We can stay in the ship. As long as we're inside, their scouters can't track our energy. The ship blocks our power level."_

"You're planning on staying inside all this time?"

_"Well now that you mention it, it does seem kind of a bad idea. We will be waiting too long."_

"Why don't you just go to the Realm of Supremes and watch the dimensional window like all the others?"

_"There is no way in my immortal life that I will turn into those zombies!"_

"That was a trick question. You fell for it."

_"Your humour is starting to piss me off."_

"That is what it's supposed to do."

_"Just enjoy your retirement and let me do the work."_

Just then Kageto spotted another spacepod make his way through the planet's orbit.

"So, Cui is right on time. That bastard will meet his end soon."

Kageto ascended and flew over to the direction of Cui's ship. He hid behind a boulder and watched Vegeta enter the scene. Soon enough they were fighting and Vegeta ended the match quickly by blowing up Cui.

_"Heh heh heh, I love it when a plan comes together."_

Then Vegeta flew away. Kageto stayed behind thinking about what he just saw.

_"He can sense energy? When did he learn to do that."_

"Back at Earth, remember?" Destiny responded, "You are the strongest there is and still you ask stupid questions like that? Is it too much to just look it up in the Book of Destiny?"

_"Yes, that's why I always ask you."_

Kageto then turned around. He sensed a group of energy move in that direction. He quickly ran over to another hill as fast as he could.

"That was Frieza and his men. He is out gathering Dragon Balls. I must go back to Bardock and Fasha. I must prevent them doing anything stupid."

Kageto flew back to the ship. Bardock and Fasha were just standing there about to fly off.

"Where are you two going?"

"We were just going to find you," Bardock replied, "Did you sense those power levels?"

"Yes, I have no doubt that's Frieza. He's gathering the Dragon Balls."

"Really, what should we do?"

"I think we can safely approach the humans and your grandson now. It will cause no change. They should be confronnted by two of Frieza's henchmen. Let's go."

Kageto and his crew flew over to where they sensed five power levels. They didn't go too fast as a precaution for alerting Frieza's scouter. They arrived and Kageto sent a mental message to Bardock and Fasha.

"I leave them to the two of you."

Bardock and Fasha then attacked the soldiers and killed them. The bodies landed in the water.

"W-w-who ar..."

"We are the Destiny Warriors or the Fate Protectors," Kageto announced, "You already caught a glimpse of us back at Earth, remember?"

"What do you want from us?" Krillin asked.

"We came here to tell you that whatever happens to you that is not your Fate, we will be here to protect you. You don't have to be afraid of us. We are just friends."

"Wait, didn't Goku kill you back on Earth?"

"We both know that Goku can't kill anyone, Krillin."

"How did you..."

"Please assume that I know everything at all times. Then you can understand me better."

"Where is Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"My dad is back on Earth in a hospital healing," Gohan answered.

"What are you doing on Namek?" Bulma asked.

"We are merely supervising and helping here and there," Kageto answered.

"Why do you know so much about us?"

"I am the one in charge of the Fate of everyone in the entire universe. I know you because you are connected to Kakarot. By only taking care of Kakarot's Fate, I will easily take care of the Fate of everyone in the universe. Kakarot is like the center of Fate."

"So, you came here to do what? Goku is back on Earth," Krillin responded.

"He'll be here six days after he finished healing."

"How do you know all of this?" Gohan asked.

"I already explained how. I'm not going to repeat it."

"But..."

"No buts, kid, try and think back and remember what I said. It's your fault if you weren't paying attention."

"Why should we trust you?" Bulma asked, "As far as we know you could be working for the same guy those two were working for."

"Well, that's up to you. If you don't trust us, it will be your loss. Bye."

Kageto and his crew took off leaving Krillin and Bulma with their mouths open. Then Gohan said: "Oh, now I understand."

A few miles away...

"What are we going to do now?" Fasha asked.

"We're going to the Guru's lookout and wait there. It seems like the perfect place to wait and not get bored."

After a ten minute flight they arrived at the lookout.

"Oh, look, Guru has a new guard."

"Identify yourselves, strangers." Nail said while assuming an attack pose.

"You don't know us, Nail, but we were here about 24 years ago," Kageto replied, "We know your Guardian called Guru. We came here to talk to him."

"How did you know my name ?"

"That's just something I do, now let me pass."

Nail stepped aside and Kageto and entered the room.

"I'm suprised you're sill alive, Guru," Kageto said.

"Who are you?" Guru said slowly.

"You probably don't remember me, but I was here 24 years ago. Actually it was Destiny but he's still here."

"What are you doing here?"

"We just came here to wait."

"Where are you from?"

"Wait... You don't remember us, do you?"

"Did you come here to destroy the planet?"

"No, we are your friends, remember?" Kageto spoke slowly.

"I have no memories of you. It is possible that I have forgotten. What can I do for you?"

"Can you unlock Fasha's potential?" Kageto requested.

"I can do it if you have no evil in your hearts."

"We don't."

"Alright, Fasha, please step forward. Can you walk to my left side, please?"

Fasha walked over to the left side of the huge throne. Guru raised his left hand and put it on Fasha's head. Her aura became visible (pink) and her energy was obviously rising. Her hair was changing back and forth from black to blond. Around her body lightning sparked. Then everything disappeared. She turned back to normal and she walked back to stand next to Bardock.

"How are you feeling?" Bardock asked.

"I feel stronger than before. It feels great."

"Are you alright?" Kageto asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank you, Guru. You have done us a huge favor."

"Anything for friends," he replied.

"What now?" Bardock asked.

"Now we wait."

A few hours later…

"I feel a few power levels heading this way," Fasha said.

"It's Krillin and Dende," Kageto replied.

"How do you know that?" Nail asked.

"Let's just say I know everything."

Krillin and Dende descended on the platform. They were stopped by Nail in front of the door. A few moments later they stepped inside.

"You!" Krillin screamed towards Kageto, "What are you doing here?"

"I can seriously make a long list of how many times I've heard someone say that. That and "Who are you?"."

"Why…"

"I told you that you would be meeting me soon. This is the time."

"Do you follow us or something?"

"I've been here for a few hours. How could I have followed you all this time?"

"I don't know."

"Just do what you came here to do."

Krillin walked over to Guru's throne.

"Excuse me, sir, we are from Earth. We came here to gather the Dragon Balls to wish our friends back to life. Can we take this Ball that you have above you?"

"Yes, you can have it."

Guru grabbed the One Star Ball and he handed it over to Krillin.

"Thank you, sir."

"Wait, before you go, please step to my left."

Krillin walked over to the left side of Guru's throne. Guru then put his hand over his head and he unlocked his potential.

"I have unlocked the dormant energy you had inside of you. You are stronger now."

"Thank you, sir, but I shall be going now."

Krillin walked out of the lookout and sped back to the cave. Kageto on the other hand stayed inside thinking.

_"It shouldn't be long now. Krillin coming here means that Dodoria is already dead and that Zarbon soon will be too. Should I go and watch?"_

"Why don't you look inside my Book and see?" Destiny suggested.

"_Hmph, fine."_

Kageto summoned the Book of Destiny and it appeared floating in front of him. He opened it and searched for Fates ending on Planet Namek. He found a long list of Namekians but he narrowed it down by removing them. He then spotted Zarbon and touched his name. He then compared it with the future and concluded that it wouldn't change it. He then closed the Book and it disappeared in front of him.

"Ok, let's go."

Kageto and his crew then flew after Krillin who was further ahead. They easily caught up to him because their power levels were higher than his.

"Why are you following me?" Krillin screamed in mid-flight.

"Remember we told you that we would step in if Fate doesn't run it's course?" Kageto replied, "Well, this is it!"

After a short ten minute flight, they arrived at the cave where Bulma was staying. Krillin landed to show Bulma the Dragon Ball. Kageto and his crew stayed floating outside in mid-air. They suddenly sensed a strong energy heading their way. Of course they all knew it was Vegeta. Vegeta arrived and descended on the platform. He noticed Kageto and his crew floating and he screamed: "YOU! How did you survive? What are you doing here? I'm going to kill you all myself! I already have Frieza collecting the Dragon Balls. I don't need more of you people trying to take away my wish for immortality."

"Calm down, Vegeta," Kageto replied, "We are not here to gather the Dragon Balls or stand in your way. Just call us the supervisors of the universe. We are watching the move of everyone in the universe. The easiest way to do it is to watch Kakarot. We are watching the rest of you while waiting for Kakarot to arrive. Just do what you came here to do. Don't mind us."

"I know what you are doing. You are just waiting to steal the..."

"Zarbon."

"What?"

"Zarbon is coming. Prepare yourself."

"Zarbon is what...?"

Vegeta got interrupted by Zarbon's arrival.

"Well, Vegeta, it seems like you made a few friends." Zarbon said as he descended.

Krillin and Bulma stepped outside.

"Why don't you hand over the Dragon Ball, Earthling, and I will let you live. Then I'll take care of you, Vegeta."

"You defeated me once and that was one time too many. You will not win that easily, Zarbon. Hand over the Dragon Ball to me, Earthling."

Bulma was watching Zarbon full of admiration. She thought he was very cute.

"Why don't you transform and we'll start fighting?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, if you want to die early, this is it."

Zarbon transformed into a beast and he rushed towards Vegeta. He charged up a punch and pierced a hole through Zarbon's armor. Zarbon, holding Vegeta's head, was starting to fear for his life. Vegeta on the other hand charged a blast and it penetrated Zarbon blasting him away into the water.

"I'm in a hurry, so hand over the Dragon Ball if you don't want to end up like Zarbon."

Krillin handed over the One Star Ball to Vegeta and he flew away.

"Now we don't have any Dragon Balls. I hope Gohan got one," Krillin said to Bulma.

"He'd better, with my Dragon Radar he couldn't have possibly failed," she replied.

Bardock clears his throat.

"Oh, I didn't realize you three here. You've been floating there the entire time? What are you doing here?"

"We just came to crash with you guys while waiting for Kakarot," Fasha replied.

"You are a Saiyan too?" Bulma asked.

"Yes."

"That's amazing. How did you three actually survive?"

"Actually, Kageto was the only one who technically survived," Bardock replied, "I was struck by a huge energy ball and Fasha here was killed on Planet Meat."

"How did you...?"

"She was revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls 24 years ago."

"How old ARE you?"

"We don't count anymore because we're immortal."

"You're immortal? How...?"

"Namekian Dragon Balls."

"So you waited a year?"

"No, the Dragon grants three wishes."

"What? Did you hear that Krillin? We get three wishes!"

"We have to get the Dragon Balls first, Bulma," Krillin replied.

"Don't worry," Fasha said, "Gohan will be here soon with the Four Star Ball. You need to prepare to leave because he stole it from where Vegeta hid it."

"Gohan stole a Dragon Ball from Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Yes," Bardock answered, "And speaking of Gohan, here he is now."

Gohan came flying with the Four Star Ball and descended in front of Bulma and Krillin.

"Hey, guys, I found a Dragon Ball. It was lying all on his own in a lake. What are these guys doing here?"

"They're helping us, Gohan," Krillin replied, "They know everything. This Dragon Ball was thrown in that lake by Vegeta. We have to get out of here. We have to find somewhere safe for you, Bulma. We'll let you keep the Dragon Ball and then I'll take Gohan to Guru to get his potential unlocked."

"No, NO, I will not stay here all by myself. Why can't one of these guys go with him."

"No, we are not part of your future. We can't do that. You have to stay by yourself."

"But..."

"No buts. We are just here to watch."

After a few moments they flew away to an island with a crack in the middle. To avoid any conflicts, Kageto and his crew stayed with Bulma.

End of Part 4

This is the revised version of this chapter. I hope you like the story. It's been re-read and corrected by me. The 'Tora' conflict is not present in this chapter, though. Still I would appreciate a review or PM from any of you readers.

-K

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising** by Skyrimjob

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**Dragon Ball Neo** by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories** by Firestorm1991

**Bardock's Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

**The Legend of Zero** by Kagetoworld and Storylover213


	5. Part 5: The Fate Protectors

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Note about Part 5:Zarbon is dead. Dodoria is dead. Cui is dead. Appule is dead. Where is this going? I'll tell you. There are five more to come who will also die eventually. Who are they? Anyone with a little DBZ knowledge knows who I'm talking about. Of course the Kageto point of view and sidestory will change the future a little.

Previously on Part 4: Vegeta killed Zarbon and took the One Star Ball. Gohan came back with the Four Star Ball. Kageto and the rest moved to a safer place for Bulma in case Vegeta found out the Four Star Ball has been stolen from him. Krillin will take Gohan to Guru to unlock his potential.

**Part 5: The Fate Prot****ectors**

Krillin and Gohan flew away leaving Kageto, Bardock, Fasha and Bulma behind on the island. Bulma sat down on a chair, tired from all the events that have happened in such a short time.

"So, why are you here, I mean on Namek?" Bulma asked.

"We came to survey the future," Bardock replied, "It must not deviate from it's original path. That's why we're here."

"How do you know if the future deviates from its path?" she asked.

"We know all events that are about to happen down to the last detail. A few details are allowed to change if they are changed by us, but we can't allow a mayor change in the events or it will create a parallel timeline that will move further away from the original timeline. That is not allowed to happen ever. The only exception is if it's someone's destiny to change time or if someone else apart from us have found a way to travel through time but I doubt that will ever happen."

"And how do you prevent such mayor changes to happen?"

"We are able to access the future at all times. We can see if the future has changed or not. If it has, we'll do anything to change it back. We also have Destiny on our side."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Destiny, the most powerful being in the universe. He's in control of Fate, Time and Space, but mostly Fate. That's why it has been named after him."

"So you're telling me he's Destiny?" Bulma said surprised while pointing at Kageto.

"Yes and No," Kageto replied, "I am not Destiny, my name is Kageto. Destiny doesn't have a physical appearance that's why he's living in my head. So that kind of makes me Destiny. We were bestowed with all of his responsibilities. We are doing his job. He can take control of my body whenever he wants."

"I-I just can't believe this. There is a supernatural being standing right in front of me."

"I am not supernatural."

"W-What can you do? Do you know all there is to know about the universe? Did you create it? Are you God?"

"I am not God and I didn't create the universe nor did Destiny. Destiny called someone in existence and he created everything. We call him The Creator. As for me, I'm a Saiyan. I am the Saiyan Supreme. I represent my race in the Realm of Supremes. The Supremes are the protectors of their races. I can travel through dimensions, time and space. I can influence a dimension, changing it to something better or worse. I have also mastered time traveling."

"So you can travel through time?"

"Yes, but I am not allowed to change the past. It will affect the future."

"That is awesome."

"How about you, Bulma, what do you do?" Fasha asked.

"I'm a scientist and I work for Capsule Corporation. My family owns it. We make objects that can turn into capsules for easier transportation. A huge submarine can be turned into a small capsule in a few seconds."

"That's very handy," she replied.

"Yeah, I have a few with me right here."

Bulma grabbed a few capsules out of her pockets. She pressed one and threw it in the water. A submarine robot suit appeared in front of them.

"That's amazing," Fasha said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you think you can modify our ship into a capsule when we get back to Earth?" Kageto asked.

"Yeah, sure, just drop by the lab and we'll work on it."

Bulma walked over to the robot suit and pressed a panel on the exterior of the suit. The suit transformed back into a capsule.

"Bardock, do you mind looking what's keeping Krillin and Gohan so long?" Kageto asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back."

Bardock charged up and rushed to Guru's lookout. He was flying at full speed as fast as his current form would suddenly felt a high power level fly at full power to the same destination as him.

_"It's Vegeta, he must have found out about Gohan stealing his Four Star Ball. He's heading there too."_

After a short 5 minute flight Bardock arrived at the lookout. Krillin was floating outside in a fighting position.

"Oh, it's you," he said to Bardock.

"No, Vegeta is coming."

"What?"

"Don't confuse between our energy. Vegeta is coming here full speed. He is enraged."

"So I was right. I did sense him," Krillin said confidently.

"He'll be here in four seconds," Bardock replied.

"Wait, what?"

Just then Vegeta came to a full stop behind Krillin. Enraged with the One Star Ball under his left arm he turned around.

"Where is the Dragon Ball? Hand it over NOW! No one is going to prevent me from achieving immortality."

"Um, don't you have it under your arm?" Bardock said with the intention of making him angrier.

"Why you, who are you anyway?"

"I am the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"You are a liar like the rest of them!"

"If you don't believe me that would be your problem," Bardock replied calmly.

"Where is that power level coming from?" Vegeta asked after he sensed Gohan power up.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Maybe I will."

Vegeta rushed toward the lookout. Bardock and Krillin followed him.

"Why did you do that?" Krillin asked, "We were supposed to stall him and keep him away from the lookout."

"He won't do anything."

Vegeta walked to the entrance but was stopped by Gohan coming out.

"Don't go inside."

"Or what?" Vegeta asked.

"I will have to fight you. I'm as strong as you now."

"Ha ha ha, don't let me laugh. You are still weaker than the last three guys I killed."

"Well see abou..."

"Don't wanna interrupt this lovely reunion but there are five strong power levels approaching the planet as we speak," Bardock said.

"What?" Vegeta said with a hint of fear.

"I guess you've already figured them out, didn't you, Vegeta?"

"Are you t-t-talking about them?"

"Yes."

"W-We're doomed!"

"Not quite."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just use your head, Vegeta," Bardock replied. He then charged his energy and flew off to an unknown location.

"What did he mean by that?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know," Gohan said.

"I have to ask you two something," Vegeta said to Krillin, "I can't believe I'm asking this but I need your help."

"You need our help after killing countless Namekians and our friends back at Earth?" Krillin said angrily.

"You have no idea what you will go against if you don't help me. You wouldn't last a second against them."

"Them? Who are they?"

"They are Frieza's special forces. They are strong. I might stand a chance by eliminating them one by one but they are a team. I don't stand a chance against all of them at once."

"What do you want us to do?"

"The only way I can think of defeating them is if I was immortal. We have to return to the Dragon Balls and wish for my immortality. Let's get the Four Star Ball before it's too late. This is the only way to survive."

"Very well, then. We'll help you. Follow me."

Krillin ascended and rushed back to the island with Gohan and Vegeta close behind them.

Meanwhile at Frieza's ship...

"Lord Frieza, sir, reporting for duty," Ginyu said.

"Well, you came early, I have a new mission for you."

"Yes, sir, but first, Jeice..."

Jeice stepped forward with the briefcase and opened it for Frieza. "Here you go, Lord Frieza, the new updated scouter."

"Interesting."

"Well then, we have a mission to complete," Ginyu said, "Ginyu Force, move out!"

The Ginyu Force then flew off to track down Vegeta.

Back at the island...

Krillin and Vegeta landed at the entrance of the crack. They walked over to Bulma who was sleeping. Gohan waited outside.

"Where is the spiky haired guy that looks like Goku?" Krillin asked Kageto.

"I sent him to look for you. He's probably waiting for you at your next destination."

"How does he..."

"Just go with it. After we leave this planet, we'll tell all of you at the same time. I don't want to waste my breath."

Krillin grabbed the Dragon Ball and untied it from Bulma's chair.

"Can you tell her that we'll return for her later?" Krillin asked.

"Can you do that, Fasha?" Kageto asked.

"Yeah, sure," Fasha said nonchalantly, "It's not like I have something better to do anyway."

"Thank you, Fasha, I'm going with them. If anything should go wrong, you can use your psychic abilities to figure out what to do."

Kageto flew off with Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta. Fasha stayed behind looking after Bulma.

_"Hmm, a nap doesn't seem like a bad idea."_

After a few minutes she fell asleep on the ground. Meanwhile the rest were making their way to the rest of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta, taking the lead, landed on the island where he left the Dragon Balls. "Alright, we have just enough time to do it. What are you waiting for?"

"How can we trust the one who killed our friends back on Earth? How do we know you wouldn't kill us after you're done with us? We don't trust you." Krillin said angrily.

"We don't have more time! The Ginyu Force will be here any minute now. We're all going to die! Me, you, everyone! You have no other choice."

"Woah, Vegeta, calm down," Bardock said while jumping down from his hiding spot, "I could hear you all the way up there. You have nothing to worry about."

"YOU, what are you doing here? How did you know where MY Dragon Balls were? I swear I'll kill you! Both of you are starting to piss me off."

"I didn't do anything to piss you off," Kageto cut in.

"I don't care. Both of you are so-so-so..."

Vegeta's eyes were filling with fear. He was focusing on something behind Bardock. The Ginyu Force was standing there with grins on their faces.

"Speechless now, Vegeta?" Ginyu asked.

"Y-Y-You."

"Hah, swallowed your tongue after all these years? You were a stubborn little Saiyan."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ginyu and his team," Bardock said mockingly.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"I am related to your worst nightmare. Remember my face and you will recognise your superior."

Bardock bursted with energy and rushed away into the distance.

"Boss, should we kill him?" Burter asked.

"No, let him leave. We are here for Vegeta and the Dragon Balls."

"If I were you, I would follow him, Burter," Kageto spoke, "You'll never catch him. He's way too fast for you."

Burter was vibrating angrily.

"Don't worry about it, mate," Jeice told him, "You know you are the fastest there is. He's just mocking you."

"I will kill you first," Burter said to Kageto.

"I dare you, you big slow blue piece of crap."

Kageto vanished in front of them without leaving a trace. Burter quickly turned around and scoured the sky. He couldn't see Kageto.

"I swear I'll kill him the next time I see him."

"So," Ginyu continued, "The Dragon Balls, Vegeta."

"I-I-I..."

"They're behind you, please leave us alone," Krillin begged.

"Well, hand over the ones you are holding."

Vegeta gaining a little confidence said: "Why don't you come here and try?"

Vegeta turned around and threw the Ball with all of his strength. Burter followed it and caught it in mid-air and returned it to Ginyu.

"Here you go, Boss."

"Thank you, Burter."

"H-H-How d-did you?" Vegeta stammered.

"I'm the fastest in the universe," Burter said answering his question, "You can never defeat me. You are too slow."

"Give me that Ball you're holding, Earthling," Ginyu said to Krillin.

"You there!" Vegeta said to Krillin, "Break the Ball! Hit it as hard as you can!"

Krillin raised his hand and was hitting it as hard as he could. One moment it was there and the next it was gone. Vegeta turned around and was shocked. Guldo was standing there with the One Star Ball in his hands.

"Heh, heh, heh, how did you like that one, Vegeta," he said.

"How...?"

"I'll never tell you, heh heh heh."

"Now that I have all the Dragon Balls, I'll bring then back to Lord Frieza," Ginyu said, "You guys can stay here to dispose of this trash."

Ginyu flew away with the Dragon Balls revolving around his body. The rest of his team stayed behind grinning at this opportunity.

"Well, I'm going first," Guldo said, "I'll dispose of of these two Earthlings personally."

Guldo stepped forward. Krillin and Gohan assumed their fighting positions and rushed towards him.

Bardock landed behind a mountain with view of Frieza's ship.

"What are you doing here?" Kageto said after appearing behind him.

Bardock startled turned around and said, "Why did you do that?"

"I might ask you the same thing. What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm watching Frieza's ship."

"Why?"

"I need to make sure everything goes as planned. Besides, Vegeta will have to arrive here after Kakarot gets here."

"Why don't you let ME handle this one? Then you can go wait for Kakarot's return and maybe even stall Recoome."

"But I can't do those things as well as you do."

"I trust you, Bardock, now go."

Bardock climbed down and ran as fast as he could to lay some distance between him and Frieza to take off in order not to set off Frieza's scouter.

_"I trust you, Bardock..."_

Back at the battlefield...

Guldo's head has been cut off by Vegeta. Now it's Recoome's turn.

"Well, Vegeta, I see you killed Guldo," Recoome said to Vegeta, "That doesn't matter because you will never defeat me."

"We'll see about that."

Vegeta rushed to Recoome and kicked him in the face. Recoome crashed in a small hill a few yards away breaking it completely.

"Hmph, that was easy."

"Do you really think you can defeat Recoome that easily?"

Recoome appeared out of the rubble and attacked Vegeta. They moved upward and were fighting in mid-air. Meanwhile Bardock was making his way back to the battlefield.

_"There is plenty of time before Kakarot arrives. I'm going to check on Fasha."_

Bardock deviated from his course and flew to the island. He arrived there in two minutes.

_"Hmm, they are both asleep. To think that Bulma would have stayed here all by herself if we weren't here. She is a remarkable independent woman. I wonder what's going on with Vegeta and the rest."_

Bardock quietly ascended and rushed to the battlefield. After a ten minute low energy flight he landed quietly behind a mountain unseen by anyone. He was observing the fight between Vegeta and Recoome. Recoome grabbed Vegeta by his waist and rushed to the ground slamming Vegeta beneath him. He then grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him out holding him in the air. Vegeta managed to escape that hold by launching a weak energy blast in his face. Recoome released him and landed on his back a few feets away just to stand back up again. He seemed to be posing to launch an attack. Bardock rushed out of his hiding place.

"Recoome... ERASER GUN!"

Bardock hit Recoome in the back of his neck while Gohan grabbed Vegeta and pulled him to safety.

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"Just rest for a moment, I'll protect you. Krillin, Gohan, your turn."

"But you're stronger than both of us!" Krillin protested.

"Do it! You must live up to your Fate! If I wasn't here you would have done it anyway. I'll personally kill you if you change the future."

Krillin went to face Recoome but was brutally kicked aside. Gohan angrily rushed to Recoome but he was no match. He was beaten to near death. Bardock stood up and chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh, now that they have lived up to their Fate, I'm going to take advantage of this big loophole we are now currently in. I am not restricted by Fate, because your end result will be the same."

"Who are you?" Recoome asked, "Recoome will kill you!"

"I beg to differ. I'll wipe the ground clean with your red hair."

Bardock rushed to Recoome and swiftly moved behind him leaving an Afterimage. Recoome fell for it and puched in mid-air just as Bardock punched him in the back. He hurled forward and almost lost his balance but Bardock appeared and kneed him in the face. He fell backwards and stayed down for a minute or so recovering. Just at that moment a spacepod touched down. Recoome stood up and looked around. Bardock was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you? Recoome swears he's going to kill you!"

A few miles away the spacepod opened. Goku stepped out and fastened the Senzu bag onto his belt.

_"Krillin and Gohan's power levels are very low. Something bad must have happened to them. I have to get there as fast as possible."_

Goku used his Kaioken and flew as fast as he could to the battlefield. Meanwhile Bardock was flying to Frieza's ship to search for Kageto.

END OF PART 5

This has been part 5. Goku landed on the planet and Bardock used the loophole in Fate that was available to have some fun with Recoome. There are going to be more loopholes in Fate that my characters can use without worrying about changing the future.

Spoilers: The Android Saga is going to be HOT. It will BLOW YOUR MIND. Someone will be UNCONSCIOUS for days. It will be so awesome it will give you a MASSIVE HEADACHE.

If you have read my previous story and chapters, you will understand these hints.

This is the revised version of this chapter. I recently begun on a journey to correct my own minor errors in all of my chapters to give you readers (first time reader and second time reader) more reading pleasure. Therefore I would really appreciate it if you would point out some mistakes you noticed in chapters with this text (This is the revised version of this chapter) at the end so I can return and fix it. Chapters that don't have that text at the end are chapters I haven't gotten to yet. You see the difference at the beginning. If you see for example: "Part 12" in normal font, that means it's an old version of my story. The newer chapters: "Part 20" have the title written behind them. That is proof that I'm modernizing. Also, I started adding "Recommended Stories" under each revised and recent chapter. You should check them out. They're awesome.

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising** by Skyrimjob

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**Dragon Ball Neo** by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories** by Firestorm1991

**Bardock's Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

**The Legend of Zero** by Kagetoworld and Storylover213

-K


	6. Part 6: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 5: Goku arrived on Namek. He rushed to the battlefield to meet up with Krillin and Gohan. Bardock was on his way to find Kageto and Fasha was still with Bulma on the island. Ginyu was at Frieza's ship with the Dragon Balls.

Part 6

Burter and Jeice watched Goku's pod crash. They saw a red dot approaching from the distance.

"What is that?" Burter asked.

"I don't know but according to my scouter it's a high power level," Jeice answered.

Meanwhile at Frieza's ship...

"Good work, Ginyu," Frieza said.

"Thank you, sir, I left my men to take care of the rest of the trash."

"Good, and my Dragon Balls?"

"They are right here."

Ginyu dropped the Balls in front of him.

"Excellent."

Kageto was watching everything from a nearby hill. By using his psychic abilities he caught every word. He instantly snapped out of his trance when he sensed a high power level approaching. He identified Bardock's energy and he instantly used the Instant Transmission to appear in front of him.

"Bardock, are you out of your mind?"

Bardock abruptly stopped and watched Kageto with a confusing look.

"I could sense you from ten miles away! If you would have come any closer, Frieza or Ginyu could have been alerted by their scouter."

"I'm sorry, Kageto, I just came to find you because Kakarot has arrived."

"And do you think I don't know?"

"I-I'm sorry but I thought..."

"No, Bardock, it is I who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have screamed at you like that."

"No, it's okay, I should have paid more attention on keeping my energy low. Let's just leave it at that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so... Are we going to watch the fight, or not?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go but in style. Grab my shoulder."

Back at the battlefield...

Goku instantly landed on the battlefield in a bright red light. He walked over to Gohan and he shook him.

"Gohan, please, wake up. Daddy's here. I brought you a Senzu Bean."

"Dad! You're finally here!" Gohan said after he recovered, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

"Hey, who are you? How dare you interrupt my fight?" Recoome asked.

Goku paid no attention to him and walked over to Krillin.

"Are you alright, Krillin?"

"G-Goku, is that really you?" he replied.

"Yes, and I brought Senzu Beans."

"T-Thank you, Goku, everything hurts."

Krillin ate the Senzu Bean and recovered his energy.

"Can you give Vegeta one too? He has been helping us."

"Vegeta? Well, if you say so."

Vegeta was on his knees a few feet away.

"Here, Vegeta, take this bean. It will restore your energy and make you good as new."

Goku threw it to Vegeta and he caught it and ate it. he recovered all of his energy and stood up.

"Ok, Recoome has had enough! He will not take this any longer. He's gonna blow everyone up!"

Recoome posed and said a few words.

"Recoome ULTRA FIGHTING MIRACLE...!"

Goku swifly moved and punched him in the stomach cutting him off. He fell down forward and was unconscious. Kageto and Bardock then appeared behind Recoome.

"Damn it. I can't believe I'm two seconds late."

Goku looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"Wha..."

"I don't wanna hear it, Kakarot," Bardock said to Goku, "Many others have asked us that question and now it's getting annoying. I know everyone wants to know who we are, what we're doing here, how we got here, and much more similar questions. We will answer all those questions when we get back to Earth."

Bardock flew over to Vegeta and helped him stand.

"Are you feeling better, Vegeta?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

Kageto stayed with Goku and he said: "I knew this day would come, Kakarot. I have been waiting for the day where you would become strong enough to defeat Frieza. Not that I can't do it myself but it's YOUR Destiny, not mine. If I would have done it, you wouldn't have recieved the amount of training and power you would have recieved if you did fight him. But that time hasn't come yet. You must now defeat the Ginyu Force. I will help you whenever I can find loopholes within Fate itself. Then it doesn't matter what we do, it will not affect the future. You have to understand that the future is a very important thing. If it changes, it can only change for the worst, because Fate or Destiny IS already the best possible future."

"Oh, I get it. I was meant to do all of this?"

"Yes, Kakarot, but you must go on quickly because we already spent too much time talking."

"Hey, you!" Jeice screamed to Goku, "You are the one who defeated Recoome?"

"I would hardly call that defeat since he didn't put up a fight," Kageto responded, "I would rather call that a punch. If that doesn't prove how strong Kakarot is, I don't know what will."

"Hey, you two," Goku spoke to Jeice and Burter, " I'm giving you the chance to get your fallen comrade and leave this planet at once. He is in need of some serious recovery."

"We're gonna beat you up!" Jeice replied.

Kageto and Goku were standing back to back when Jeice and Burter appeared in front of them.

"Get ready to attack, Burt..."

Jeice was cut off because Goku punched him in the face.

"Your defence sucks. You should work on that."

"Why you! Burter! Let's double team these losers!"

Jeice and Burter flew overhead with attacks and punches. It seemed like Goku nor Kageto were moving out of the way but still none of the attacks hit them. After a few minutes they stopped and watched their enemies. They stood there at the exact position. The only difference was the drag marks on the ground near their feet.

"W-why are they still standing?" Burter asked astounded.

"Are those drag marks?" Jeice asked staring at the ground.

"Are you saying they dodged them all?" Burter asked.

"I can't believe it! They are super-fast!"

"They can't be faster than me. I'm the fastest in the universe!"

"Okay, Burter, here's the deal. I'll attack them with my Crusher Ball and you attack them the moment they try to dodge."

"Okay, we have no time to lose."

Meanwhile Kageto was thinking.

_"Don't you realize that everytime Fate runs a little off course or gets a little delayed it kind of speeds things up or auto-fixes the problem?"_

"Well, that has been on my mind too lately, or should I say your mind?" Destiny replied.

_"Either way, Fate is some powerful stuff you made up."_

"Yeah, I know, I can't be everywhere at once. That's why I kind of gave it a mind of it's own. Not the mind that can think, but some auto-repair system. This is the first time I've seen it work. Other times I was too busy."

_"Doing what? Floating around like a ghost terrorizing other people?"_

"Should I remind you who you're dealing with?"

_"You already reminded me countless times."_

"Just pay attention to the fight."

Jeice was charging up an energy ball and threw it at Goku and Kageto. Goku turned around facing Kageto and flew backwards. Kageto did the same thing. The red energy ball exploded on the ground between them and Burter appeared behind Goku and unleashed a barrage of punches. Goku swiftly moved aside and kicked his left shoulder. He ended up a few feet away but quickly recovered. He flew upward planning to launch some energy attacks but Goku mirrored his every move. They kept climbing upward at amazingly fast speed. Goku used his Kaioken and emerged above Burter. He then punched him downward with incredible force. Burter was falling at a very high speed but Goku seemed to exceed even that. He landed on the ground and then punched upward at the exact time Burter was approaching the ground. It was a devastating punch to the stomach that immediately knocked him out. Goku then threw Burter in front of him on the ground.

"I told you to leave this planet iif you didn't want to get hurt. Take both of these guys immediately for recovery. They are badly injured. I am giving you one more chance."

"Y-You d-defeated Burter?" Jeice said with a hint of fear in his voice, "I-I'm going to get the c-captain. Y-you can never defeat him. He'll surely kill you like the garbage you are."

Jeice charged up his energy and flew away as fast as possible. He flew to Frieza's ship where Ginyu and Frieza currently were.

"I can't understand this!" Frieza said furiously, "Why can't I have my wish? I have gathered the Dragon Balls like those worthless Village Elders said and brought them together. Is there perhaps an eight Ball they didn't tell me about?"

"I'm sorry to disturb, Lord Frieza, but shouldn't the wish be made in the Namekian language or anything?"

"But I killed all the Namekians!"

"Maybe you should check your scouter, sir. There surely would be a few still living."

Frieza turned on his scouter. He slowly turned left to check the area. His scouter beeped and tracked down the presence of three energy signatures in that direction.

"You were right, Ginyu, I have spotted three in that direction. Good work."

"At your service, Lord Frieza."

Frieza climbed in his transportation vehicle and sped in that direction. A few minutes later Jeice arrived at the ship. He flew over to his captain and landed.

"Captain, we are in huge trouble. Some guys show up and just like that three of our teammates are gone."

"What?" Ginyu asked in astonishment, "You're telling me that the rest of my team is dead?"

"Yes, sir, they have been wasted by a strong fighter. He was even faster that Burter! Then there was that other guy. He was a Saiyan judging by his tail but was just as fast. I haven't seen him land a single punch so I don't know how strong he is."

"Ok, listen up, Jeice. Here's what we're going to do. You are going to help me dig a hole so we can hide Lord Frieza's Dragon Balls. Then you will lead me to that strong fighter and I will take care of him myself."

"Yes, sir!"

Back at the battlefield...

"So, Kakarot, I hear you trained at 100 times Earth's gravity. DON'T ask me how I know," Kageto added.

"I wasn't going to ask you that. I already know you have psychic abilities."

"Well, I'm impressed. You remember what I told you."

"Why shouldn't I?" Goku replied in a serious tone.

"Woah, you have grown up the last time I saw you. You are more serious now."

"Hmm, I feel a strong power level approaching."

"Yes, I know, it's Ginyu. He is the leader of the group you just defeated. By the way, have you seen Bardock?"

"Who's Bardock? I've heard that name before."

_"Oh, shit, I hope he doesn't connect the dots."_

"Is he the one who looks like me?"

"Yes, him."

"I haven't seen him. What do you think he's doing?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. I was just curious since you obviously know everything."

They turned around when Vegeta flew up and kneed Burter in the neck.

"Vegeta, NO, they won't hurt anyone. You don't have to kill them."

But it was too late. Vegeta charged his attack and blasted Recoome who was laying on the ground a few yards away. There was a huge explosion and Recoome was pretty much dead.

"Why, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"If they would have recovered they could have teamed up on us."

"They were badly injured! They could not hurt anyone!"

"Drop it, Kakarot, Kageto said to Goku, "He's too much in his pride to listen. I have to find Bardock."

Kageto ascended high up in the sky and put two fingers on his forehead. He was trying to track down Bardock's energy signature. After a while he locked on his energy and he used the Instant Transmission. He appeared next to Bardock who was back at his hiding place watching over Frieza's ship.

"How are you holding up?" Kageto asked.

"Ginyu and Jeice buried the Dragon Balls over there and they flew back to the battlefield," he replied.

"Good, if I'm correct they will arrive in three minutes. Shortly after that Vegeta will arrive here and kill the rest of Frieza's soldiers."

"Exactly, I saw that too. I checked it again and the future didn't change. We are doing a good job."

"We always do."

"Yeah, I know."

Kageto and Bardock sat down on the ground they were a little tired so they laid on their back. After a few minutes they sensed Vegeta's energy approaching. They didn't move a muscle and kept staring at the sky. They heard screams and blasts being fired.

"Typical Vegeta," Kageto said to Bardock, "He's just like his father."

"That bastard was always a good for nothing King. He did everything for his own benefit."

"You're right about that. He was always too proud."

"Don't you wish you can change all of that?" Bardock asked.

"No, if I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have met you or Fasha. I wouldn't have become the Saiyan Supreme or have psychic powers. If all of this didn't happen I would have turned out to be as bad as a King my brother was. I would have already been dead by now. Breaking free of Fate has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"No, you can't. It's rock solid."

Meanwhile Gohan and Krillin were searching for the Dragon Balls while Goku was fighting Ginyu. The Dragon Radar pointed them to Frieza's ship.

"Hey, Gohan, do you think Vegeta is already here?"

"Judging by all of these dead bodies, yes."

"The Dragon Balls should be here somewhere. The Dragon Radar says were standing on top of them. Let's start digging, Gohan."

Back at the battlefield.

"CHANGE NOW!"

A yellow blast came out of Ginyu's mouth. Goku was paralyzed and couldn't move. The next thing he knew everything went black. When he recovered, he was watching himself and he felt an excrutiating pain in his chest...

Gohan and Krillin were digging while Vegeta was cleaning himself up inside of the ship. He opened a compartment and pulled out an armor. He disposed of his damaged armor and wore the new one. He walked through the hallway and he saw Krillin and Gohan outside digging.

_"Hmm, it seems that they are digging for the Dragon Balls. How lucky I am. As soon as they summon the Dragon I will rush towards them, knock them out and take the wish for myself. Brilliant plan."_

Vegeta walked outside and hid behind one of the landing gear. Krillin ang Gohan finished digging up the Dragon Balls and they put them aside.

"We finally have all the Dragon Balls. Let's wish our friends back to life before anyone returns."

Gohan gathered the Dragon Balls in a bunch and stepped back. Krillin stepped forward and screamed: "Eternanl Dragon, please come forth and grant my wish!"

...

Nothing happened.

"Maybe you didn't say it right," Gohan said.

"No, that usually works everytime. I think these Namekian Balls are different."

"Maybe you can only summon the Dragon in the Namekian language."

"You're right, Gohan, maybe that's the problem."

Suddenly Gohan turned around and scanned the skies.

"Krillin, I feel two power levels approaching."

"You don't think that Goku lost, do you?"

"I don't think he lost. He is very strong."

"Let's hide behind that boulder just in case."

A few seconds later Goku and Jeice arrived at Frieza's ship.

"Look, captain, someone's already dug up the Dragon Balls."

"I can see that, Jeice," Goku said.

Krillin seeing Goku standing near the Dragon Balls stepped out of the hiding spot and walked towards him.

"Hey, Goku, you're back! Did you defeat that purple guy? What is this guy doing here?" Krillin asked.

Goku was grinning and walked towards Krillin. He raised his hand and slapped him in the face. Krillin was spinning in mid-air and landed a few feet away.

"Heh, heh, heh, this body is amazing. I have to get used to it, but now I am the strongest."

"That's not my dad!" Gohan screamed, "It must be that purple guy, but how?"

"Heh, heh, heh, I stole your friend's body and now I have gained his power of 180,000."

"Uh, captain, your former body has arrived." Jeice said to Ginyu.

"What are you ta... Oh, look who dragged his beat up body all the way over here. What are you trying to accomplish? You can't beat me in your current state."

"Gohan," Krillin whispered, "Now is your chance. Attack that Goku imitation with all you've got. He is not your father. He stole his body. Don't hold back!"

GRAAAAAHH!

Gohan enraged and charged toward Ginyu. He was attacking him with all of his power. Ginyu could only block a few but the rest came down on him.

"H-How can this be happening? I'm supposed to have a power level of 180,000. Why am I being defeated by a mere child?"

"Y-You don't know *cough cough* any of my techniques," Goku said with some difficulty, "I have lived in that body my entire life. You are not supposed to be in my body *cough*."

"Well, Jeice and I will dispose of all of you and then I will have plenty of time to get used to this body."

"Not quite." Vegeta said as he appeared behind Jeice.

Jeice was starting to panic and he turned around.

"Looks like I finally shut you up," Veget a said mockingly, "How do you want to die? Slowly or vaporized? I can go either way."

"You are not going to defeat me!" Jeice screamed as he charged towards Vegeta. They started fighting and it seems like they were evenly matched. It SEEMED that way. Jeice punched Vegeta in the face and Vegeta got hurled a few feet away.

"Heh, heh, heh, was that your best punch?"

"H-How did you become this strong? You were never this strong before. You were weaker than Recoome."

"Well, let me tell you something. We Saiyans are the ultimate warrior race. We get stronger every time we fight. Also, our power grows three-fold every time we recover from near-death. Now that you know who you're dealing with, you may die."

Vegeta punched him and he turned upside down. He then charged up a blast and blasted Jeice. There was not a trail of him afterwards. He got vaporized.

"Jeiiiice, Nooooo," Ginyu screamed, "My entire team is over. T-T-This can't be happening. How could they all ba killed?"

Vegeta was rushing at full speed hitting Ginyu to the ground. He crashed on the ground face up and looked defeated. He couldn't move a muscle.

"I'm coming for you, Ginyu!" Vegeta screamed as he rushed over to him at full speed.

"_Perfect, PERFECT,_" Ginyu thought, _"This is the perfect opportunity to steal Vegeta's body."_

CHANGE NOW!

Vegeta suddenly felt paralyzed. He couldn't move any body parts. He was still rushing to hit Ginyu. The yellow blast was getting closer; he was getting closer.

"_This is my chance_," Goku thought.

Just when the yellow blast almost reached Vegeta, Goku jumped in front of him with Ginyu's body. Ginyu's body then fell to the ground.

"Goku, is that you?" Krillin asked.

"DAD!" Gohan screamed, "Are you ok?"

"I-I-I'm in my own body again. I missed these hands."

"Uhhh, I'm in my body again." Ginyu groaned, "I have to get out of here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta launched a barrage of punches and hurled him upwards. Ginyu stayed floating there while Vegeta was again rushing towards him.

CHANGE...

Goku was laying on the ground motionless. He heard Ginyu start his body change technique. He looked around and his eye caught on a frog that was jumping around his left hand. He grabbed it and he threw it between Ginyu and Vegeta.

...NOW!

The yellow blast was approaching Vegeta quickly but instead of hitting Vegeta, it hit the frog. Both the frog and Ginyu's body fell to the ground. The frog was jumping like crazy while Ginyu's body was croaking like a frog. Vegeta descended and walked over to the frog. He was about to step on it when...

_"Vegeta, stop! He's not able to hurt anyone with that body. Let him live."_ Goku said to Vegeta through a mental link.

"Kakarot? Is that you talking in my head?"

"Yes, please spare him for me."

"Hmph, fine, I'll do this for you, Kakarot."

Vegeta stepped away from the frog and walked over to Kakarot. He helped him up and carried him inside of Frieza's ship. Krillin and Gohan followed suit. Vegeta carried him to a healing pod and put him inside. He pushed a few buttons and the pod started filling with a liquid.

"What is that?" Krillin asked.

"It's a healing pod. It's an older version because I destroyed the newer one. It will take longer in this one to recover. I have something for you two. Take your clothes off. I've seen a few small armors around here."

Vegeta opened a compartment and pulled out two armors.

"These things look too small for us."

"They are made of a very sturdy elastic material. Don't you remember when I turned into a Great Ape back on Earth? It stetched that far and it didn't break. You try it."

"Do you have any armor without these shoulder extensions?"

"No, I am wearing the only one, besides, they don't have it in your size. Now, how do we get the Dragon Balls to work?"

"Maybe we can go ask Dende," Krillin suggested, "I'll fly to the lookout and I'll get him."

"Good, now you kid, go outside to guard the Dragon Balls. I'll stay here with Kakarot."

"Okay, Vegeta." Gohan replied.

He went outside and sat on one of the Dragon Balls. Not too far away Kageto and Bardock were still laying on the ground doing nothing.

"Don't you think this is the best rest we have ever gotten, Bardock?"

"Yeah, it's way better than sleeping for a year or twenty in a sleeping compartment."

"I agree. We should do this more often."

"Yeah."

END OF PART 6

I don't know what has gotten through me but I finished this long chapter in two days worth of free time. Normally when I don't have access to internet the chapters used to stack up until I post them all. Anyway, what I meant to say was Enjoy this Chapter. Much MUCH more to come (after I write them down of course). I got motivated by "FCF". I hope you enjoy this story.

Note: The spoilers are not about the next chapters. They are not arranged in any order.

Spoiler: "H-He has become the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"He's not the only one."

... turned around and was surprised to see another blond Saiyan.


	7. Part 7: The Native Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 6: Goku fought Ginyu and got his body stolen from him. Ginyu wanted to steal Vegeta's body but ended up back in his own body. Then he tried to steal Vegeta's body again but he ended up switching with a frog. Ironic, huh? Kageto and Bardock got their well deserved rest and as far as we know (actually " as far as YOU know") Fasha is still with Bulma sleeping (Can they sleep that long?). Are you excited about this chapter? Well, you should be. I know I am.

Part 7

Fasha woke up and looked around her. She remembered where she was and she stood up.

"I wonder where Bardock and Kageto flew off to. Should I leave Bulma on her own?"

Fasha used her future sight and she saw Bulma's future.

"Yeah, I better leave her alone before she wakes up. I don't want to screw up the future for Kageto."

Fasha flew away following a faint energy signature she just sensed.

"Kageto, let's go pay Gohan a visit," Bardock suggested, "We won't change the future as long as Vegeta doesn't wake up."

"Hmmm, I'm tired," Kageto groaned.

"We rested too much. We must do something so we don't get too lazy."

"I don't wanna stand up," Kageto whined.

Bardock swiftly moved and kicked Kageto upward and threw him down the hill. Kageto managed to regain his balance and landed safely on the ground.

"What did you do that for?"

"Hmph."

"What? Now you're mad at ME? You're the one who threw me off the hill."

"Shut up and walk," Bardock responded.

They reached Gohan who was sitting on a Dragon Ball. He was too busy thinking. He didn't hear Bardock approach him.

"Gohan, are you alright?"

"Dad? You're heal... Oh, it's you."

"You thought I was your father?"

"Yes, you look a lot like him."

"Yes, most Saiyans look alike," Bardock lied.

"I guess."

There was an akward silence that lasted for quite a while. Bardock regretted telling Gohan that most Saiyans looked alike. He really wanted to get close to his grandson. He really wanted to tell him. He felt a warm feeling enter his body.

"Go ahead. Tell him," Bardock heard in his head.

"_Wha...?_"

"It's me, Destiny."

"_Oh_. _Do you really think I should tell him? Wouldn't that affect the future?_"

"No, this kid can keep a secret. I didn't tell Kageto so do it fast."

Bardock stepped forward and put a hand on Gohan's right shoulder.

"Gohan, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"I'm going to tell you something that your father is not allowed to know yet. It's something very important, even to you."

"Yes?"

"I... um, I am y-your g-grandfather," Bardock said with difficulty.

"Really?" Gohan said shocked.

"Yes, but I couldn't say it earlier because it would have changed the future then."

"B-But that means y-your my dad's dad!"

"Yes, I have been thinking about my son for years. Remember, you must not tell him. The time to tell him will come soon enough."

"Y-Yes, g-grandpa."

They both started crying and they hugged each other. They didn't realize that Kageto returned and they didn't realize him leaving in the first place.

"What the..." Kageto intended to say but Destiny cut him off. He told Kageto everything and he just stood there watching Bardock hugging his grandson.

_"I wish I could do that with Vegeta but he's as cold as ice."_

"You never know," Destiny replied, "Maybe you can make a good guy out of him."

_"I doubt it. I couldn't turn my own brother into a good guy let alone Vegeta. Even how hard I try, both of them will keep holding onto their pride. Let's take Vegeta as an example. He still defines himself as the Prince of all Saiyans. There are only nine Saiyans left in the entire universe. He still thinks he rules all of us."_

"That may be so, but look at it from another angle. He misses his home planet and his father. Being the Prince is all he has left from his previous life. He can't deal with it. He knows that his race is almost extinct. He was so looking forward to rule over his race until Frieza killed them all. That explains his anger towards Frieza."

"_Hmm, you may be right, Destiny._"

"I am ALWAYS right."

_"I might have to disagree with you on that one."_

"You dare tell ME that I am wrong?"

_"No, I dare tell you that YOU are stupid. How long have you been living in my head? YOU are supposed to know when I'm messing with you and when I'm serious."_

"YOU must remember that I can take control of your body whenever I feel like it and prevent YOU to do anything stupid like arguing or mocking me."

_"You always threaten me but you never actually execute that threat. How can I ever take you seriously?"_

"How about now?"

Kageto felt his body get paralyzed but he was seeing his body move.

"_Wha... Give me back my body!"_

"This is to teach you not to take me lightly."

Just then Bardock, Gohan and Destiny sensed three power levels heading their way. After a minute of waiting they saw Krillin, Dende and Fasha land in front of them.

"Hey, Gohan, look who I found on the way over to Guru," Krillin said, "I bumped into Dende on my way there. He thought I was one of Frieza's soldier. While we were heading back here we bumped into Fasha. She told us that she sensed our energy and decided to follow us."

Fasha walked over to Bardock and said: "Were you crying, Bardock?"

"Yeah, I told Gohan I was his grandfather and things got emotional."

"Ah, so you've gotten a little soft, huh, Bardock? You cute emotional wreck."

"NO! I have NOT gotten soft. Don't toy with me Fasha!"

"You're even cute when you're angry."

"Stop it!"

"Ah, come on, I'm just having a little fun with you."

"It's not funny!"

"Alright, stop it you two. You're acting like a couple of teenagers," Destiny told them using Kageto's body (which includes his mouth).

"Ah, come on, Kageto, it was harmless."

"I'm not Kageto and it's not fair to Bardock. The first time he opens himself up you tease him and make fun of him. It wouldn't surprise me if he'll never open himself up to anyone again."

"Destiny?" Bardock asked.

"That's me. Kageto is on a time-out because he insulted me. He'll now experience how it feels to be helpless."

Krillin walked over to them and said: "Hey guys, we came to the idea to wish upon the Dragon without telling Vegeta or else he will use the wish for himself. Care to help us carry these huge things?"

"Yeah, sure," Bardock said.

Each of them carried one Dragon Ball while Destiny carried two. They were like a mile away from Frieza's ship when they landed on a hill and set the Dragon Balls in place. Dende stepped forward and began speaking in the Namekian language.

**"Oh Great Porunga, rise and grant our wish!"**

The Dragon Balls began glowing a bright orange light. The light began pulsing and the sky turned dark. The only light was coming from the Dragon Balls. Then suddenly a lightning-like yellow ray burst out of the Dragon Balls and began making his way upward. It began expanding and then it formed the original Eternal Dragon.

"**You who have gathered the Dragon Balls, you have three wishes. Name them so that I can leave."**

"What is he saying?" Krillin asked.

"He said you have three wishes. What will it be?"

"Three wishes? That's great!" Krillin said, "Can revive all our friends who have been killed back on Earth?"

"I can try."

**"Oh mighty Porunga, can you revive the friends of these Earthlings who were killed back on Earth?"**

**"I can only bring back one person from the Next Dimension."**

"What's wrong Dende?" Krillin asked.

"He said he can only bring back one person from the dead."

"What?"

"Krillin," a voice said in Krillin's head.

"Who is this?" Krillin asked.

"I am King Kai and I'm calling you from my planet in the Next Dimension. I have trained your friends here and I've heard your problem. You can only bring one person back to life."

"King Kai? So you know about our problem? Who should we revive?"

"Revive me," Piccolo said wit his hand on King Kai's shoulder, "If you revive me, you'll revive Kami. That restores the Earth's Dragon Balls to their usual state. You can then use those Dragon Balls to wish back the rest of these guys."

"That seems like a great idea. Dende, can you wish our friend Piccolo back? And with our next wish bring him to Namek."

"Wait, what? (**Oh great Porunga, can you bring Piccolo back**) That is a bad idea. I could get killed again and we'll (**to life and then bring him to**) all be screwed (**Namek?**).

"**Your wishes have been granted. Please name your final wish.**"

Vegeta suddenly woke up from his sleep. He sensed something strange going on. He stood up and turned his head. Goku was still in the healing process. Vegeta then ran out into the hall and was making his way to the bathroom. On his way there his eye caught on something outside of the window. He looked outside and saw darkness upon the skies.

"Why is the sky dark? I don't recall it ever being night since the day I got here," Vegeta thought. Then it struck him. "Those brats! They stole the Dragon Balls and their using MY wish!"

Vegeta ran outside as fast as he could. He saw a huge Dragon towering in the distance. Vegeta flew over there as fast as he could. He landed behind Gohan and said:

"What the hell do you think YOU'RE doing? Are you stealing my wish?"

Vegeta walked over to Dende and grabbed him by the collar of his clothing.

"You give me my wish for immortality right NOW!"

"Y-Yes, s-sir."

"I feel they have summoned the dragon," Guru thought, "I can't hold it any longer. My strength is depleting. I think I'm going to die. I hope those Earthlings have made their wish."

"**Oh Great Porunga, p-please make this man immor...**"

Suddenly Porunga's eyes went black and he exploded upward in a green light. Seven stones fell from the sky with a huge thud.

"I-Is this supposed to happen?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"N-No, G-Guru is dead. The Dragon Balls have turned into stone. They are useless."

"Does that mean I didn't get my wish? What if Frieza himself gets here, huh? We'll all be killed without him even have to lift one finger! We are doomed!"

"That you are," they heard a high crackling voice behind them say.

Vegeta turned around slowly with a schocked expression on his face. Bardock, Fasha and Destiny disappeared without a trace just before Frieza got a good look at them. Krillin, Dende and Gohan were doing the same as Vegeta. If Vegeta was afraid of him, they wouldn't even last a second with him (Frieza). How can that little thing be so powerful.

"I've already killed one Namekian. The other old Namekian looked like he was going to die anyway. Now there's only one Namekian left to exterminate."

"You'll have to go through me, Frieza," Vegeta said with some courage he regained, "I've killed all your men, even Ginyu. I can take you down easily."

"Hmm, we'll see about that. ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR USING MY WISH!"

Frieza rushed at Vegeta and they were fighting at the same speed. Both of them blocking and attacking at the same time only so their attacks could get blocked and countered over and over again. Their power level were even and their hands were locked in a frame trying to push the other away. Both their ki was peaking and a hole formed beneath them. Ultimately they broke apart and were hurled backwards.

"I'm impressed, Vegeta, when did you get so strong?"

"At the same time you got so careless sending out your men to do your bidding. It's sad, really, because you have no men left alive on this planet. You are all on your own."

"You know, soldiers are just to make life easy. If I wanted to I could have gathered all those Dragon Balls myself but why do it if I have soldiers to do it for me, I mean, I've got so much of them I could practically send them each in a different direction to get the Dragon Balls way faster that way, but I wanted to see the process for myself. I guess you can't call me lazy anymore. But still, I could never think you could ever defeat Ginyu. You are way too careless. I'm surprised he didn't steal your body when he was at a disadvantage. Judging by your current power level you couldn't have defeated him that easily. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I just happen to recieve some convenient outside help. He tried to change his body many times but never got to steal mine. If you're lucky you can spot him hopping around here somewhere. He's still alive but I think he's croaked. Heh heh heh, such clever wordplay."

"Well, I don't care what happened to him but right now I'm thinking about what will happen to you. You see, I have this secret that I haven't used yet. But when I do, you will surely die."

"It's that you can transform."

"It's that I can trans... Okay, how the HELL did you know that."

"Three simple words: Rumor has it."

"Well, just a warning: you are going to die. Isn't it nice of me to warn you that?"

"Why don't you transform already and we'll see?

"Very well, you've asked for it. But remember, when I transform, I won't hold back, maybe a few times for a little chatting break but still, don't count on it."

"Hmph."

Frieza started to charge up his ki and he started to bulge. He was getting bigger and stronger. All his muscles have grown immensely. After a few minutes he stood tall and looked more like an adult instead of a midget with a tail.

"Are you ready to die, Vegeta?"

"As ready as you are."

Vegeta and Frieza engaged in a hand in hand battle. They were going super-fast. Wherever they appeared for a brief moment there was a sonicboom. Gohan and Krillin could barely follow the fight. Meanwhile Destiny, Bardock and Fasha were watching from a distance.

"Did Bulma watch you leave?" Bardock asked.

"No, I did it quietly so she wouldn't wake up. I knew I had to leave her otherwise she wouldn't have found Ginyu. Those events were meant to happen."

"Good job, Fasha," Destiny responded, "You are really getting the hang of our job. Help whenever we can and step out when there's a crucial moment. You have to identify the loopholes within Fate. Sometimes a loophole would allow us to fight the opponents or even kill them if they were meant to die. I am so proud of you, Fasha."

"Thank you, Destiny, I learned from the best," Fasha responded making Kageto stand proud, "Bardock."

"What? You're telling me that Bardock is a better Fate Protector than I am?"

"You fell for it, Destiny. You are very easy to trick."

"Only by you, darling."

"_Oh, and she can get away with it but not me?_" Kageto said to Destiny.

"Yes, that's because she doesn't constantly try to do it unlike someone I know," Destiny responded.

Just then Frieza kicked Vegeta so hard he kept going through a rock wall. He stopped after quite some time but Frieza blew up the hill.

"You aren't as strong as you think you are, Frieza," Vegeta said as he recovered, "I'm only g-getting s-started. I can see the peak of your power while I'm only at half of my strength. I have become what you fear the most. I have become the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

"You and your stupid legend. Do you really think that you can defeat me let alone be stronger than me? You are sadly mistaken. All of this was just warm-up. Let me show you what true power is."

Frieza raised his hand and closed his fist. His purple aura became visible and suddenly everything exploded within a few mile radius. All the islands in the area got pulverized except the one Frieza was standing on. The sea was raging and huge waves washed up on the island. Gohan and Krillin were carrying Dende and were floating in the sky. Vegeta was at the same distance but only on the other side of Frieza.

"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta asked with a hint of courage.

"Hmm, which one to choose?" Frieza said to himself, "Aha, the ugly bald one."

Frieza rushed at super speed towards Krillin like a bull. He had his horns pointed and he impaled Krillin in the stomach.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in agony.

"Well, you doubted me, Vegeta. So I'll kill this Earthling."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Well how about now?"

Frieza began moving his head back and forth.

"AAAAAAAAAH! H-H-Helllp Meee!"

Gohan was frozen with fear holding Dende.

"Do I look like I care if he dies?" Vegeta bluffed.

"Hmm, it seems you don't."

Frieza tilted his head sideways with force throwing Krillin off his horn. Krillin fell down on the island and Vegeta and Frieza descended.

"Well, how about the Saiyan kid?"

"You'll have to go through me," Vegeta said.

Bardock, Destiny and Fasha were a few miles away listening the conversation mentally.

"N-NO! I will not let him lay a finger on Gohan!" Bardock screamed.

He wanted to rush over there to face Frieza but Kageto and Fasha held him in place.

"Let me GO!" he screamed.

"No, Bardock," Fasha said to him calmly, "You will affect the future if Frieza even catches a glimpse of you."

"He HAS to die anyway. What difference does it make!"

"If you kill him, your son wouldn't discover his Super Saiyan powers and that will affect him. If there are stronger opponents than Frieza, you son WILL die. Do you want that to happen?"

Bardock calmed down but remained speechless.

"Answer me!" Fasha said strictly.

"No."

"Good, now stay here and watch the fight."

Gohan enraged and charged up his ki.

"Hey, Frieza. You do NOT mess with my friends!"

A tremendous power rose inside of him.

"Oh, how cute. The little Saiyan brat coming to the rescue."

Gohan rushed with incredible speed towards Frieza and landed an incredible amount of punches and kicks. Then he punched Frieza downward so he laid flat on the ground and charged a powerful energy ball.

"I will kill you with this. HERE, HAVE IT!"

Gohan fired his blast and it hit Frieza square in the chest. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared up Frieza was laying face down on the ground covered with sand. Frieza struggled to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Hmm, that little brat managed to hurt me a little. He's gonna pay for that."

Frieza faded on the spot and reappeared in front of Gohan. He barraged him with punches and ultimately kicked him to the ground. He was crying in pain and was unable to get up. Frieza descended and slowly walked over to him. He suddenly became aware of a flash of light behind him and he did a backflip to avoid the mysterious attack. His tail got cut in half by a Destructo Disc and he landed back on his feet.

"Who DARED cut my tail off?"

"Hey, Frieza, come and get me if you can!" Krillin screamed while he blew a raspberry and slapped his ass. He flew away as fast as he could. Frieza pursued him off the battlefield and into the distance. Meanwhile Vegeta was thinking.

_"How could that Earthling heal that hole through his stomach? I swear if he used that wish of immortality on himself, I will..."_

Vegeta caught a glimpse of Dende moving towards Gohan. He stood over Gohan and put his hands on him. After a while Gohan was all healed up.

"Thank you, Dende, why did you heal me?"

"I need you to defeat that tyrant who killed my family."

"I'm not strong enough."

"You're my friend. That's another reason why I healed you."

"The only one who might stand a chance against Frieza is Vegeta. Even he is no match against Frieza."

"I was just counting on you guys to do something."

"I understand."

Just then Krillin returned and was standing in front of Gohan who meanwhile ascended to float next to Vegeta.

"Wow, Krillin, how did you escape?"

"I was flying as fast as I could when I saw a maze-like island and I decided to hide in there. He followed me and cut me at every end. That's when I used my Solar Flare technique and blinded him so I could escape."

Just then Frieza arrived back at the battlefield furious.

"I will kill all of you."

"Let's attack him with all we've got!" Vegeta screamed and all of them gave Frieza a volley of energy blasts. After the smoke cleared up, Frieza was floating at the exact same spot with no damage whatsoever."

"Now, time for all of you to die!"

"If I'm going to die, I'm going down fighting just like Mr. Piccolo did!"

Gohan rushed to attack Frieza but a bright light appeared between him and Frieza. As the light slowly faded, Piccolo appeared out of it.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan, you're still alive."

"Mr. Piccolo, you're here!"

"Yes, Gohan, I came to destroy this evil tyrant once and for all."

"Well, I'm surprised I missed one of you. I could have sworn there was only one Namekian left. Who are you? Do you really think you could de...?"

Frieza's sentence was interrupted by a bone-shattering punch to his face by none other than Piccolo himself. Frieza got hurled quite far before he regained his posture.

"That's the best punch someone gave me so far. I think I'm going to play with you a little bit."

"You will only get hurt if you mess with me," Piccolo replied.

"We'll see about that."

Piccolo and Frieza engaged in a fierce one-on-one fight. Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin could do nothing but watch. Bardock, Fasha and Destiny were standing by about a mile away. Things were going to get hot. Lives are going to be at stake. Find out how it continues in the next chapter of Kageto: The Supreme Saiyan and The Fate Protectors.

End of Part 7

I'm really writing this stuff fast. My highest is and always will be twelve pages. Not sure if I want to exceed that limit. It's my maximum. And it creates a certain suspense, don't you agree? Any comments or inside look please mail me at kagetoworldyahoo .com


	8. Part 8: You're MY FATHER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 7: Piccolo finally arrived and started to fight Frieza. It seems like he has the upper hand. Bardock, Fasha and Destiny are silently watching from a distance waiting fo the next loophole to appear.

Part 8

Piccolo and Frieza were fighting so fast they only appeared for a brief moment on certain locations leaving a sonicboom behind. Piccolo was dealing great damage to Frieza's second form. Meanwhile Vegeta was thinking...

_"How could that Namekian ever be as strong as Frieza? Back on Earth he got killed by Nappa! How could he even stand a chance against Frieza now?"_

Just then Frieza kicked Piccolo down with incredible force causing him to crash and make a huge crater. He rushed towards him but at the last moment Piccolo vanished and kicked him in the back causing him to fall into the crater making it deeper. At the moment they still looked evenly matched.

"Destiny," Fasha asked, "When will the next loophole come around?"

"You'll have to wait a little more, Fasha," he answered, "I see a loophole coming when Frieza transforms again. We can stall him while he's in that form because none of them are a match to him. Then we have a five second window to step back out. If not, the future will be at stake. I highly recommend you not to take this loophole. Bardock can't make his appearance either because Frieza knows him and I am not in a mood to fight. We can take the next loophole. That's when Bardock is expected to make his appearance."

Piccolo rushed towards Frieza but he vanished and kicked him into a hill. Again a huge crater formed. This time Piccolo took his weighted clothing off after he cleared the debris on top of him.

"Hmm," he said with a look of disgust on his face while he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, judging by the impact your clothes made with the ground I would say that you have been holding back. Am I correct to assume this?"

"I don't care what you assume. The real fight starts now."

"Wait, before we start, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I have been holding back too. I can transform."

"WHAT?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh," he chuckled, "Now you're in for a real beating."

Frieza started charging up his energy. His power level was sky-rocketing. His head was becoming longer and a few other changes occured. Piccolo was watching him transform with a hint of fear and surprise in his eyes.

"Destiny," Fasha asked, "When will the next loophole open up?"

"After Frieza transforms into his third form. You will have a chance to step in and stall him but I recommend you not to use it, because you would have a ten second window to step back out. Bardock can't show himself and I am not in the mood to fight."

"Hmm, I guess I will skip this one then," she said.

"Wise choice, Fasha."

Frieza completed his transformation and hispower level reached new heights. Unfortunately for the Z-Warriors those new heights were higher than Piccolo's. Gohan, Krillin and Fasha were watching in horror when Frieza was using his Finger Beam Barrage un Piccolo. He was screaming in pain and Gohan's fear was slowly turning into anger. His anger in his turn was slowly turning into energy.

"GRRRRAAAAAAHH!" Gohan screamed as he rushed upwards. He charged a very powerful attack and fired it at Frieza.

"What the..." Frieza said as he turned surprised seeing the attack make it's way to hit him.

Frieza got struck full in the chest by Gohan's attack but he managed to stop the attack in mid-air. He was struggling with the huge energy ball until he charged his energy and pushed back the energy ball towards Gohan. Gohan was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move. Piccolo seeing this charged a n energy ball to explode Gohan's attack prematurely.

"Are you alright, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he was descending with Piccolo.

"Yes, but never do that again."

Meanwhile Frieza was recovering and was slowly floating to the Z-Warriors.

"It seems that this little brat still has some energy left. No worries, all of you are going to die eventually, especially you, Vegeta. You have been such a nuisance all of these years. You are the first ones who have pushed me this far before. Therefore I will give you the privilige of seeing me in my final form."

Frieza started charging his energy and his aura started to crystalize around him and forming some kind of energy cocoon. Meanwhile not too far from there...

"When can I finally show that bastard I'm alive?" Bardock asked impatiently.

"Patience, Bardock," Destiny answered, "You have to wait for your son."

"I can't take this anymore. This is taking way too long. I wanna see my son!"

"If you dare change the future I will personally knock you unconscious," Destiny threatened.

Bardock calmed down and laid on the ground watching the green sky.

"You know," Fasha directed herself to Destinty, "You shouldn't be too hard on him. He's very emotional and it's very frustrating not telling his son about himself and not tearing Frieza apart with his bare hands."

"He must know that above all, the future is way more important."

Back at the battlefield...

Dende was healing Piccolo after he collapsed on the ground. That leaves Vegeta alone with Krillin.

" Earthling," Vegeta said to him, "Listen up, you know that we Saiyans get stronger after recovering from a fatal injury, right?"

"Umm, no."

"Well, now you know. What I want you to do is to blow a hole through my stomach."

"W-w-what?"

"I want you to blow a hole through my stomach. Don't hold back, just do it."

Krillin charged up a beam and he shot it through Vegeta's stomach. He couldn't look and he turned his face away before doing it. Vegeta fell to the ground bleeding through the big gap through his stomach. After a moment he stood up with difficulty and walked over to Dende.

"N-n-namekian. Help m-me."

Dende looked at him with fear still recognizing the murderer of his race. He refused to heal him and he flew back to Gohan and Piccolo.

"C-c-come b-back."

Vegeta spat out some blood and collapsed to the ground...

Gohan saw the whole scene and flew up to Krillin.

"Krillin! What have you done! Why did you kill Vegeta?"

"I didn't kill him. He asked me to."

"What?"

"He asked me to blow a hole through his stomach."

"W-why?"

"It said it would make him stronger if he gets healed."

Gohan realizing it was a matter of seconds rushed back to Dende and Piccolo.

"Dende! Why didn't you heal Vegeta?"

"He murdered my people. Heis evil. I will not heal him."

"He will get stronger if he gets healed."

"We wouldn't want that to happen. Give me one good rea..."

"Frieza is RIGHT THERE transforming into his FINAL FORM! Vegeta is the BEST chance we have against him. Go heal him NOW before he dies."

Dende realizing that Frieza was still there transforming hurried to where Vegeta was laying. He healed him and the hole through his stomach miraclously closed up. All of his injuries vanished. Vegeta woke up and was groaning.

"Uhh, w-what happened?"

"I healed you. We need you to defeat Frieza."

"What did you think I had in MIND when I asked you to heal me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. You should be happy I'm sparing your life."

Just then a Death Beam flew past Vegeta and hit Dende killing him instantly. Vegeta immediately raised his guard and looked over to where the purple beam came from. Frieza was standing a few yards away with his arm stretched and his finger pointed at Dende.

"DENDE, NOOOO," Gohan screamed.

Vegeta was staring at Frieza with a mixture of anger and fear on his face.

"Well, that takes care of another Namekian. Now there's only one left. Heh, it's these little moments that give you such a satisfying feeling, you know?"

"Frieza," Vegeta started as he was slowly making his way towards Frieza, "You may think you are the strongest there is, but you don't know that my energy has reached new peaks. New heights that will surely scare you after I tell you this."

"Hmm, what would that be?"

Frieza aimed at Gohan and he fired another Death Beam so fast that no one except Vegeta could follow it. Vegeta rapidly moved behind Gohan and knocked the boy down right on time. The Death Beam passed over him and proceeded to vaporize the nearest hill.

"W-what was that?" Krillin asked.

"That was one of Frieza's attack."

"Woah, it was so fast I couldn't even follow it."

Vegeta was staring at Frieza with a grin. Frieza saw that and just stared back at him with a look that says "only for doing that do you think you're stronger?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh."

"What are you laughing at?" Frieza asked Vegeta.

"It's just that I can see the peak of your power while I haven't even warmed up yet. That's right, you're moves are no surprise to me. I have become stronger. I have become more fierce. I have become The LEGEND. I am the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

"Seriously, I don't care about your stupid legend. It's a legend and that's it. Just some stupid story passed down by your ancestors and nothing else. You are going to die and I am going to enjoy this."

"Heh heh heh, we'll see about that."

Vegeta rushed towards Frieza but he vanished. He looked around and spotted him floating in the sky so he charged at him. He was rapidly punching Frieza but he couldn't hit him. Frieza was dodging all the punches by simply moving his head.

"When can we finally step in?" Fasha asked.

"Not long now, Fasha, not long."

"Can I speak to Kageto, please? You have been punishing him for too long."

"Yeah, listen to the lady," Kageto said in his mind.

"Very well, but only because you requested," Destiny said to Fasha.

Kageto felt the control of his body return and he moved his arm and legs to confirm.

"Thank you, Fasha," he said, "You have no idea how that felt. It felt completely helpless."

"You should stop teasing poor Destiny so much. It's not always funny."

"I guess you're right."

"Ya think?" Destiny said in his mind.

_"I'm sorry, Destiny, you're my best friend."_

"You probably want to watch the fight now."

Kageto turned around and saw Vegeta getting thrown in the water. Frieza stood on a rock and pushed a radius of water away with his energy creating a hole in the lake. He descended and picked Vegeta up.

"Any last words, Vegeta?" he asked.

"I... hate you," Vegeta spat out.

Frieza punched him in the back and Vegeta spat out blood. He punched him some more and threw him upwards followed by a knee in the stomach and ultimately a downward smash. Vegeta was at his limit and he couldn't stand up. Frieza appeared before him and picked him up again. He hit him into a nearby wall and walked towards Vegeta...

Meanwhile at Frieza's spaceship...

The healing pod beeped twice and Goku opened his eyes. They turned white and Goku blasted his way out of the pod. His blast continued and pierced the ship's hull. He flew out of the ship at max speed leaving a residue of his energy behind.

Frieza walked over to Vegeta and pointed his finger at his chest.

"It has been nice know ing you, Vegeta."

"K-Kakarot will k-kill you. H-he will make a-an end to your life."

"Well, whoever this Kakarot is, he is not here, isn't he? You will die before he gets here; that is IF he gets here. No one is stronger than me."

Frieza now directed his finger at his face and he grinned.

"Goodbye, Vegeta. Oh, when you get to hell, please tell your father I said hi."

A sudden burst of energy caused a shockwave around them. A bright flash of light blinded everyone as Goku made his appearance on the battlefield...

"It's time..." Kageto said calmly, "Let's go."

Kageto, Bardock and Fasha made their way to the battlefield and landed behind Goku. Frieza turned away from Vegeta.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Goku walked over to Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin who were standing not too far away.

"G-Goku, you're healed," Krillin said to him.

"Daaaadd," Gohan screamed.

"Piccolo, please take care of Gohan."

"So I should actually continue what I have already been doing, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Who are you?" Frieza asked Goku not noticing Bardock.

"My name is Goku and I am a Saiyan from Earth. I have come to stop your evil ways once and for all."

"Well, if it isn't another monkey. You came to die too just like your precious Prince? I killed your entire race a few decades ago."

"It seems that you didn't succeed. I'm still alive and so is Vegeta..."

Goku got cut off here by Kageto telling him not to refer to him and his crew. Even though they were standing right behind him, Frieza's attention was directed to Goku.

"Well, I should kill you then."

"I dare you to try."

"Hmm, this Saiyan looks familiar... Oh, it can't be! He looks just like that Saiyan who dared to defy me all those years ago. How did this one ever survive? He said he was from Earth so that means he was sent there to destroy the native race. He looks so much like him..."

Bardock who was reading Frieza's mind sensed fear in Frieza's thoughts and realized that this was the moment he has been waiting for.

"We meet again Frieza." Bardock said as he stepped in front of Goku.

"W-w-what? Y-y-you! Why are you still alive? I-I-I killed you!"

"On the contrary, you made me stronger. I see you have met my son, Kakarot."

"S-s-son?" Vegeta said with some difficulty.

"W-what? That explains it... B-but I killed you!"

"What you did was send me back in time. Guess who I met there. That's right, I met your ancestor. You know who I'm talking about. Your ancestor started this Legend that you fear the most. The ancestor that I killed. Before he died he told the ones near him about a powerful Saiyan defeating him. That Saiyan was me. You can already guess where this is going."

"I am stronger than my ancestor. I can defeat you easily."

"Oh, this is not my fight. My son will put an end to your tyranny, right, Kakarot?"

"You're MY FATHER?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If I would have told you this another time that isn't now, it would have affected the future."

"Does that mean that Turles is my brother too?"

"No, Turles just happens to be a Saiyan that looks like us."

"Wow, this is amazing, I didn't know I even had a father."

"Ok," Kageto interrupted, "Family time is over. Kakarot, you have to fight Frieza. Bardock, you can help him if you want, I know I will too. Fasha, it's your choice. This is the loophole we have been waiting for. Let's take full advantage of it."

"Heh, heh, heh." Vegeta laughed, "You don't stand a chance against them, Frieza. Especially Kakarot and that other one who looks like him. They have become what you fear the most. They are the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIY...AAAH."

Frieza pointed his Death Beam right through Vegeta's heart.

"Over and over again with that same stupid legend. That was the last straw, Vegeta."

"Vegeta, NOOOOOOO," Goku and Kageto said in unison.

Kageto enfuriated rushed with incredible power towards Frieza and hit him with a bone-shattering uppercut. He reappeared behind him, grabbed his head and hit him in the back. He then grabbed his tail and executed a Dragonthrow, spinning and spinning him faster and faster. He let go and Frieza was hurled down at an incredible speed. He crashed into a mountain and the entire thing collapsed on him.

"ULTIMATE GALICK...CANNON!"

Kageto fired a huge purple blast towards the mountain. The surrounding area was already starting to incinerate before the blast even reached the mountain. Disaster struck when the blast touched down and a white blinding light proceeded to destroy everything within a mile radius. Goku lifted Vegeta up and flew away along with Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan. The others knew that Kageto's blast wouldn't hurt them and they stood still.

"Come on, let's go!" Gohan screamed.

"We'll be fine," Fasha answered, "It won't hurt us. YOU get away as fast as you can."

After a few moments the white light vanished. There was a huge crater that was slowly filling up with water but lava was coming out from underneath. A big steam cloud was slowly developing around the crater. Frieza was slowly rising from the crater and ascended above the cloud. Kageto ascended too and watched Frieza straight in the face.

"H-How did you manage to launch that powerful attack? H-h-how could you be so strong?"

"It's none of your business. I'm out of here."

"I'll kill you!"

Frieza rushed towards Kageto as he turned his back to him. As Frieza got ready to attack, Kageto did a backflip and kicked Frieza in the face causing him to fall down. He landed in the water but recovered quickly. When he resurfaced, Kageto was long gone.

"Come out, you filthy monkey!"

Kageto appeared behind Goku who just finished burying Vegeta's lifeless body in the ground.

"Your turn, Kakarot. Avenge Vegeta, please."

"You didn't kill Frieza?"

"No, he can only be defeated by you."

"Ok, I'll fight him."

"I knew you would. Grab my shoulder."

Kageto used the Instant Transmission to drop Goku off on the battlefield and then he disappeared. He reappeared next to Bardock and startled him.

"It's done."

"I really appreciate what you did for me, Kageto. I feel much better now after telling my son."

"I didn't do anything, remember? You kind of felt the moment has come and took the matter in your own hands. I'm so proud of you and I'm sure Destiny feels the same way."

"It's just... I can't explain it, Kageto. I have grown to care for my son after that whole incident at Planet Vegeta."

"I understand. the same thing has happened to me and Vegeta. He's not like Kakarot but I think I can change him."

"Vegeta is dead. How can you change him?"

"I'm starting to wonder if you're lazy, Bardock. Don't you know that they'll use the Dragon Balls on Earth to revive everyone? After that they'll use these Balls to transport everyone to Earth except Kakarot and Frieza. I'm really starting to think that you have been given those psychic powers for nothing, you know? You don't even use them when you REALLY need to use them."

"It's just that I don't want to think right now. I'm going back to the ship."

Bardock charged up his ki and flew away. In the distance an explosion could be heard from the fight between Goku and Frieza.

_"Hmm, I really should start planning ahead now that I have the chance. I haven't looked in the future for some time now."_

Kageto concentrated and connected to time. He watched images of the future pass through his mind. He heard conversations and saw random stuff. He concentrated on Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z-Fighters and he saw how they were transported to Earth. He saw the destruction of Planet Namek and the escape of Goku. He saw Porunga being summoned and Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu being revived. Then he saw Frieza get reconstructed into a cyborg by his father's scientists and succesfully revived. They headed to Earth and landed on a wasteland but then Kageto's mind went blank and a massive headache welled up. It kept getting worse until he collapsed on the ground groaning in pain while clutching his head. The pain was so intense that Kageto passed out.

End of Part 8

Epic comeback if I may say so myself. The moment you've all been waiting for has happened. More revelations and more mysteries. Insane cliffhangers and mindblowing suspense. You can find it all here in: Kageto and The Fate Protectors.

This chapter is dedicated to Joel for making him wait for weeks. Not on purpose of course. The posting of Part 9 will depend on many factors. I will try to finish it as soon as possible. It would help A LOT if you post a review. A review is like the fuel that keeps me going. No reviews, much, MUCH longer waiting time. Keep that in mind. Kagetoworld yahoo .com


	9. Part 9: The Adaptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 8: Bardock finally revealed his identity to his son. Kageto got his body back after Fasha asked Destiny nicely. Kageto snapped and went beserk on Frieza but then stepped back out. Goku went to fight Frieza and Kageto looked forward in time but passed out from an excrutiating pain in his head when he reached a certain point in time. The story continues...

Part 9

"Kageeeeetoooo... Kageeeeeetooooo... Please wake up, Kageto."

Kageto was slowly regaining his consciousness and slowly opened his eyes wondering what happened. Fasha was standing over him trying to wake him up. The sky was dark which was unusual since it's always daytime on Namek.

"H-how long have I been out?" Kageto asked.

"I don't know," Fasha answered, "I was just flying back to the ship looking for you when I saw your body laying here. I thought you were dead."

"No, I passed out," Kageto said as he was slowly rising to his feet. He realized that they have resummoned the Dragon and he put two and two together. The Dragon being summoned is followed by a big chain of events. It means that Guru is alive again, all the Namekians plus Vegeta have been revived, Kakarot has achieved his Super Saiyan form and the planet is well on his way towards his own destruction.

"Damn it! I have been unconscious for way too long! I have unfinished business."

Kageto grabbed Fasha and used his Instant Transmission to lock on to Bardock's energy. He and Fasha appeared next to him inside of their ship and Kageto rushed over to the control panel.

"I am almost out of time. I must do this before..."

His voice trailed off as he was giving the ship a series of commands. He plotted a course to Earth and just as he finished all three of them suddenly disappeared on the spot. The ship lifted off by itself and was making his way to Earth.

Kageto, Fasha and Bardock suddenly found themself on a green field along with all the Namekians, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo.

"Hmm, that was a close call," Kageto said to no one in particular.

"What happened?" Bardock asked.

"They wished on the Dragon to bring everyone to Earth except Kakarot and Frieza."

"Why?"

"The planet will explode and they are fighting their final battle."

"What? You're telling me my son will die in that explosion?"

*Sigh* "Why don't you just look into the futur... Wait DON'T!"

Bardock was taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"Don't look into the future. I already did but then I felt a pain even more intense than the pain I felt when you traveled back in time. It was unbearable. It knocked me unconscious."

"Wait, you're actually saying that someone managed to travel through time?"

"That would be my first guess now that I'm more familiar with the situation. The thing is, I don't think I can go through that pain again. It was really devastating. I-I'm actually afraid of it. I'm afraid of what's coming. Not only for me, but for the two of you also. You will experience the same pain for an indefinite amount of time, because I have no idea of what will happen."

While talking they were walking over to the rest of the Z-Fighters. Vegeta was actually enjoying to be here.

"Vegeta, I'm glad you're alive," Kageto said to Vegeta, "Did you get to see Other World before they revived you? Last time I was there it had a long waiting line."

"No, I don't remember. Why are you here talking to me?"

"Vegeta, there is something I have to tell you. It's important so I need to speak with you alone."

"Hmph, fine," Vegeta said not too amused as he was rising to his feet. they walked over to a private spot near a tree not too far from there. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I-I have really been preparing for t-this moment. It's really hard for me to just say it but, I... am your... father's brother."

"W-what? My father has a brother?"

"Yes, I have been banned from the planet by the Tuffle King after I clearly won a match against your father. I have been holding back my past ever since I started my new life. I hated your father for countless reason but I think that even though you look like him, you are not him. You did try to be him but horribly failed. You can never be as evil as he was. I don't want that to happen to you, Vegeta. I have been watching over you, trying to find a way to make you a better Saiyan but I didn't because I couldn't. Try to understand that I just want the best for you. I'm the only family you have left and you're the only family I have left. I have to take care of you most of the time."

"Y-you're my uncle?" Vegeta stammered in disbelief, "You said b-before on Namek that you supervise Fate or something? What was that about?"

"I, Vegeta, am Destiny's warrior. I do Destiny's job which is to watch over the entire universe. Everything must go according to plan. Beside that, I am also the Supreme of our race. I am immortal and I will watch over the universe as long as I choose to."

"I-I can't b-believe it. How did you ever manage to..."

"... Become what I am now? Easy, I turned my life around and set my goals. I didn't let anyone stand in my way."

"Why are you here with us? Shouldn't you like be someplace like the center of the universe watching over everything at the same time or something?"

"No, I don't want to. Besides, it's easier to watch..." Kageto was going to say Kakarot but he thought twice about saying it. Vegeta is already too jealous of Goku. "... All of you up close than from afar."

"My father never talked about you. Why should I believe you?"

"Because we both know what a horrible Saiyan you're father was and how his words could not be trusted. He hated me ever since I defeated him in front of the very same Tuffle King he declared war against. And you think your father was a powerful, mighty, respected king who brings everyone to Justice. He used that word so much for his own selfish reasons that a chill runs through your spine everytime you hear it. Please believe me when I tell you that he's no role model."

"I-I-I don't know what to say. I just feel an urge to believe you. If it was someone else talking smack about my father I would have killed him by now, but with you I feel like I've known you for years and I know you wouldn't lie."

"Thank you, Vegeta, for listening to what I was desperately trying to get off my chest for so long. I have some things I must take care of. Maybe we can talk some other time."

"Hmm."

Kageto walked over to Bulma who on a cellphone was talking to his father.

"Yeah, okay, bye dad," Bulma said as she hung up the phone. She realized Kageto was standing next to her and proceeded to yell at him. "How could you guys leave me alone on an island on a far away planet in space? I woke up and Fasha was GONE! I had changed into a frog. A FROG! Then I almost got killed if it wasn't for Gohan catching me at the last possible SECOND!"

"We left you because those events were supposed to happen," Kageto began explaining Bulma the situation, "You were meant to change with Ginyu, you were meant to be saved by Gohan. We would have set up a chain reaction that would have changed the future if we would have stayed with you. What do you think is more important? YOUR LIFE or the future of COUNTLESS other people out there who a slight change in the future could change their lives? Huh?"

Kageto calmed down a little but a look of surprise and shame washed over Bulma's face.

"I'm sorry, Bulma, I'm taking out all my anger towards Frieza on you. I just came here to ask you a favor."

"Yes, what did you want me to do?" she asked timidly.

"Could you arrange a laboratory for my research?"

"A-a laboratory?"

"What? Did you think a fighter doesn't have any brains?"

"N-no, it's just..." she lied.

"No need to explain. I understand. So, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sure I can."

"Okay, oh and I know what you are thinking about asking me. How could I ever have anything to do with research? I was interested in science when I was a teenager. I've had classes from Dr... from a doctor in the main laboratory. I could do everything with technology. Do you see this device on my wrist?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I call it a Hunter. It's a fully operational super computer with it's own Operating System which I designed my self. It can connect to any electronic devices and kind of controls them. It works better if the device has the same Operating System. But that doesn't stop it. It can gain access to every detail in any higly secured computer within seconds."

"Y-you actually created that?"

"Yes, and I installed the Operating System in our spaceship that's on his way to Earth right now. It has voice recognition too. If you want I can intall it for you for free. I can record your voice, your father's, your mother's and of course some of the scientists. This is the most secure super computer in the universe. It fits half the length of your lower arm. How about it? I'll make one for you and update the ones back at Capsule Corporation in exchange for a laboratory. That's the least I can do. I can also share my results and new creations."

"T-t-this sounds amazing! I can't believe that our company is getting such a smart mind working for us."

"Uh..." Kageto said confused.

"This is gonne be great. You'll get a room and live with us, you'll give us a futuristic computer..."

"Technically we are already in the fu..."

"... And maybe design fully operational spaceships in less than a week with the speed you have."

"Bulma, snap OUT of it. I think you are making too much plans for now."

Slowly the light in Bulma's eyes were extinguished and she came back to reality.

"Oh, okay, my father will send some transportation vehicles to bring us there. I'll call the front desk and inform them of your arrival because you fly way faster. I'll tell them to prepare one of the empty unused labs for you. How big do you want it? We have a huge one and a medium one."

"I'll take the huge one."

"Ok then, I'll arrange it for you."

Bulma dialed a number and was soon giving instructions to whoever she was talking to. Kageto walked over to Bardock and Fasha who were enjoying the nature.

"All right, it's time to leave. We are going to the Capsule Corporation to check out my new lab and then we'll find a way to earn money so we can go shopping. These are hardly the proper clothes to be walking in public."

"How do you know so much about humans?"

"They are predictable. We have to adapt to their culture. Oh, and we must find a way to endure the damaged time period that's a few months away. Meanwhile we should lay low."

"What about Kakarot? Is he alright?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, he's fine. He'll escape the explosion at the last second. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Fasha asked.

"West City."

Kageto charged his ki and shot upward. Bardock and Fasha were right behind him. They made their way to West City where it wasn't too hard finding Capsule Corporation. They landed on the big round square in front of the main entrance. They walked through the sliding doors and headed to the front desk.

"Good afternoon, may I he..." the front desk lady said before she interrupted herself to give Kageto and his crew a once over. "...lp you?"

"Yes, Miss Briefs has reserved a big lab for us."

"Yes, she has, please f ollow me." she said as she was walking towards a locked door. She put her pass in front of a scanner and the door opened with a beep.

"Please enter this room to register in the system. I have been informed to give you a high level security red card. There are three different cards: Green Cards for level 1 security, Blue Cards for level 2 security and Red Cards for level 3 security. You must input some information, fingerprint, DNA, and eye scan to recieve your cards."

"Ok, thanks. Did Miss Briefs mention anything about a system update?"

"Yes, are you also the ones to install the new security system?"

"Yes, and it's not a security system. It's an Operating System."

"Please forgive me. You can setup everything in this same chamber. It's also the control room to the entire facility. May I ask what the estimated time of completion is?"

"Less than an hour."

"Ok, I shall leave you to it. I trust that you know how to handle with your own Operating System when you complete it so it wouldn't be any problem registering yourselves in the system. Do any of you need something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"If you need anything or have completed the installation, call me and I'll show you to your lab."

"Thank you, uh..."

"Melinda."

"Yeah, Melinda."

"See you soon," she said as she walked back to her desk.

"Ok, let's begin. If you two want to walk around you're welcome to do it. Please find a way to earn money if you do. Then go buy yourselves some clothes. When Bulma arrives, she'll show us where we're staying."

"Ok, Kageto, can you handle it all by yourself?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah sure, go have fun, you two."

Bardock and Fasha walked out of the room and made their way to West City. Kageto was clicking away on his Hunter.

"All right, initialize cloning sequence."

*BEEP* Initializing... Estimated time of completion: 10 minutes. Please stay within 1 mile range of device. *BEEP*

"Hmm, that was that. After this no one will need cards. I must create a Hunter for everyone in this place."

Kageto walked out to the front desk.

"Can you show me the way to my lab, please?"

"Yes, sir, right this way."

Melinda walked over to the opposite door and put her pass in front of the scanner. No respose.

"Oh, excuse me, allow me."

Kageto slided his finger on the screen of his Hunter and the door opened.

"It's still in the process of cloning, I'm sorry about that. It will be finished in approximately 10 minutes."

"Oh, that fast? I thought it would take hours. I was afraid the system would be down for sometime."

"No, it's only gonna take a while."

Melinda walked through a hallway to the door at the end of the hall.

"This is it, I believe you can enter by yourself. Miss Briefs told us to put the latest technology in it for you. You must be a very good friend of the Briefs family if they are willing to give you everything. That reminds me, they have also prepared a room for you and each your..."

"Crew."

"... crew in the main building."

"Thanks Melinda."

"You're welcome... Uh, do you mind?" she asked pointing at the door they came from who closed on it's own.

"Oh, sorry, I should have left it open."

Kageto slided his finger a few times on the screen and the door opened. Melinda walked back to the front desk. Kageto again tapped and slided on the screen and the door in front of him opened. He entered and gazed upon a complete laboratory with everything he would ever need for his inventions.

"This is worth getting used to."

"He turned his head to the left and saw a door leading outside.

"Hmm, it's own entrance and exit. Not bad, Bulma. How did they finish this place so fa... Oh, right, the capsules."

"Computer, Estimated time of completion?"

*Two minutes and twelve seconds*

"Hmm, what is that?" Kageto asked no one in particular as he walked over to a large control panel with a huge screen occupying half of the wall.

West City

Bardock and Fasha were walking through the busy streets of West City.

"This place is big. It's a shame that none of these humans can fly," Fasha remarked, "It would make their lives much easier."

"Yeah, I think so too."

Along the way everyone was eyeing them. Bardock and Fasha paid them no attention and they continued their way.

"Step right here," said an announcer in a megaphone, "and give it a try against the Amazing CRUSHER! You can win 10.000.000 Zeni if you last one minute against him. You there gentlemen, how about it? No, how about you?"

"That sounds like a great opportunity," Bardock said to Fasha.

"Yes, I think I'm going to give it a go."

"Why you?"

"I haven't really fought for a long time, Bardock, at least give me this chance."

"Alright, give him something he'll never forget."

"Anyone else want to go against CRUSHER?" the announcer screamed.

"I want to go against him," Fasha said as she stepped forward.

"No, I'm sorry, lady, no women allowed. It's for your own protection."

"I don't need your protection. I know how to fight."

"Don't get overconfident. You go against Crusher at your own risk."

"I know," she said in a sexy voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have another competitor going against the Invincible CRUSHER!"

"Um, you might want to lose the Invincible, because when I'm done with him, he's gonna look Veeery DEFEATED!" Fasha said with a smile mimicking the announcer's voice.

The announcer turned different shades of red and turned to the crowd.

"Alright, we'll begin in 3...2...1... FIGHT!"

A giant heavy muscled man rushed towards Fasha bending over with the intention of lifting Fasha up and throw her out of the ring. Fasha did a cartwheel over the hunched over fighter and kicked him in his behind. He immediately stood straight and grabbed his buttocks while screaming in pain. The crowd was laughing at the sight of it. Crusher turned around and this time planned to storm her and pin her down but before he could grab her, she disappeared and appeared behind him. He looked at the empty spot in front of him wondering where Fasha might have gone when he felt himself getting lighter. Fasha's feather-like hands lifted him up and threw him backwards where he landed on his head. He laid there clutching his head when she approached him.

"Give up already, I win," she said.

"GRAAAAAH!" Crusher screamed as he stood up and stormed her. She lifted him up and threw him out of the ring.

"I-I-I c-can't b-believe it. T-t-this lady is the w-winner," the announcer said as he was slowly making a run for it.

"Where are you going?" Bardock asked as the announcer bumped into him trying to escape from Fasha, "You owe the lady 10.000.000 Zeni."

"Umm... Yeah, here, take it, leave me alone!" The announcer said as he threw him a bag of money and ran away.

"Hmph, impostor," Fasha said as she approached Bardock.

"You can say that again."

"Let's go shopping now!" she said with the excitement of a little girl.

Capsule Corporation

The transportation of the Namekians have arrived. Bulma led the way through the front door. The front door opened and out of the speakers a female voice said: "Welcome to Capsule Corporation."

"That's new," Bulma said surprised as she looked upward to where the voice came from, "I wonder where he is."

Just then Kageto came out of the west door to walk to the main computer room through the east door next to the front desk.

"Kageto! I'm so glad you finished. I assume the speakers were your idea?"

"No, the speakers were always there. I just gave them a purpose."

"I can't wait for you to show me what you've improved around here. I trust my father hasn't left his lab and didn't realize any change around here, huh?"

"Nope, he stayed in there the entire time. I didn't even get to personally meet him yet. Anyway, follow me."

Kageto led the way to the computer room while all the Namekians began filling up the lobby.

"Oh, before I go, make yourselves at home in the Atrium. It's those big sliding doors in front of you. Have fun!"

All the Namekians walked through the doors and the seven last ones were each carrying a large round stone. Dende was really admiring the place and looked at everything. Kageto and Bulma entered the computer room. The first thing Bulma noticed was the new display on the enormous screen.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"That's not quite it's purpose but I agree. We must register you in the system to give you complete access to the entire facility. Please step onto this pad on the ground."

The moment she stepped on it there was a beep.

*Beep* Identifying...

Identification complete.

Bulma Briefs...

Power level: 3

Gender: Female

Register? Yes/No*

"Yes, full access."

*Full access registration...

Please put your palm on the scanner.

Scanning...

Scanning complete.

Please look through the eye scanner.

Scanning...

Scanning complete. Eye pattern saved.

Voice sample required. Please speak this sentence:

"The bird flew away through the window."

Voice sample saved.

Registration complete.*

A menu popped up on the screen with all the information of the entire facility.

"Wow, this is amazing! And you said it has voice recognition?"

"Yes, you can talk to it wherever you are with this."

Kageto held a Hunter in front of Bulma.

"Wow, I get one too? This is so awesome."

"Put it on."

Bulma put the flat device on her arm.

"Isn't it supposed to..."

The Hunter wrapped a comfortable sleeve-like material around her lower arm tightening itself around her arm. The screen adjusted to the width of her arm and it felt like her arm was wrapped in a pillow.

"Wow, you keep surprising me every second, Kageto. This thing is amazing."

"Your device and of course mine too is like a miniature version of this one," Kageto said while pointing at the big screen, "You have full clearance so you are able to gain access to everything you want. I am in the process of creating more Hunters for all the employees in Capsule Corp. For that purpose I created a sophisticated machine that mass produces it. I reconfigured all the card scanners next to every door and inplanted a proximity and recognition sensor in each one. Whenever you approach a door, it will recognize your eye pattern. If your eyes are not visible because you are wearing sunglasses or something, it will scan your Hunter code and still let you through. If you are not wearing your Hunter and your eyes are not visible, it will give you the option to scan your palm or it will ask you to say something. It doesn't matter what you say. It will recognize your voice. If you want to open the door from a distance, you just say so. With this Hunter you can control all electronic devices all around the facility. Even when you're not in the room or on the other side of the building, you can turn on the coffee machine or open any door anywhere."

"This is the best invention ever!"

"I know. Could you do me a favour? Can you go take care of Vegeta?"

"Oh, right, I was about to do that. Thanks for reminding me. He needs to take a shower. He stinks."

Bulma hurried out of the room. When she left, Kageto chuckled.

_"Heh heh heh, Vegeta's going to have someone to take care of him. I don't know why he actually listens to her in the first place. Maybe because she's not afraid of him and actually stands up to him. But come on, Vegeta is infinitely stronger than her but he succumbs to her orders. I think he's in love. Ah, isn't that cute."_

"It sure is," said Destiny in his mind.

_"So, I finally hear from you after a few hours. How come you didn't say something before. I actually forgot you were still here."_

"Ah, I was sleeping."

_"You can sleep up there?"_

"Oh, come on. I'm not some abnormal living thing that never sleeps."

_"Oh. Sorry. I just assumed that you never slept."_

"Yeah, I can understand why."

_"So, don't you think Vegeta and Bulma make a perfect couple?"_

"Yeah, especially when they have a child together."

_"WHAT? They're going to have a child?"_

"Yes, but you wouldn't know that because you can't look into the future with the timehole coming up. What you CAN do is READ MY BOOK and you'll figure it out. You'll also figure out why there's a hole in time. You should REALLY use my book more often."

_"Alright, alright, I get your point. I will read the Book."_

Kageto summoned the Book of Destiny and opened it. He leafed through it and found Vegeta's name. He read his future and then searched for Bulma. He read hers too and searched for someone else. He read the future of whoever he was looking for and he closed the Book.

_"T-t-this is unbelievable. I-I-I just c-can't believe it. I must tell Fasha and Bardock as soon as I find them."_

End of Part 9

Damn it. 13 pages. Hope you enjoyed this extended chapter. My maximum page limit just went down the drain. Who is this person Kageto found in the Book of Destiny? Find out in the next chapter of Kageto: The Supreme Saiyan and the Fate Protectors. kagetoworld yahoo .com

With the speed I'm writing I'm proud to announce that the next chapter will be posted soon.


	10. Part 10: The Ultimate Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 9: _"I've got to find Bardock and Fasha to tell them."_

Kageto rushed out of the building and flew to West City.

Part 10

West City

"How do you like this one?" Fasha asked as she stepped out of the changing room modeling a dress for Bardock.

"Um, Fasha, I'm not very familiar with human fashion but I think those clothes are for special occasions only. Try something else."

"Aw, come on, you do like it, right?"

"Yes, I do, now change."

"You're no fun."

Kageto entered the store sensing Bardock and Fasha's energy and went to the back.

"Bardock, I finally found you. Where's Fasha?"

"In there changing," Bardock replied.

"Hey, Kageto, is that you?"

"Yes, Fasha, I have important news but I can't tell you guys in here."

"Okay, hold on, I'll be done in a second," Fasha said as she put her armor back on, "Let's pay for these."

"Yeah, we have to... Where did you guys get all this money?" Kageto asked looking at the money bag.

"We won it from a guy I fought," Fasha said proudly as she paid for the clothes, "Oh that reminds me, we have to get clothes for you too, Kageto."

"Uh, not now, we're in a hurry."

"Oh, alright."

She carried six bags of clothes. Three in each arm.

"Where are we going?" Bardock asked.

"Capsule Corp."

All three of them lifted off and flew back to Capsule Corporation. They were watched by a whole lot of people. Two minutes later they arrived at Capsule Corp. They headed up to where Melinda mentioned the residental area was and walked pass the bathroom where they heard the shower.

"Get out of these clothes, Vegeta. They stink. When was the last time you took a shower?" Bulma asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? I've got to wash them. We don't have all day."

Bulma recollected Vegeta's armor and body suit in front of the now naked Vegeta. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on.

"I left you a towel and some clothes on this table. You can get your own clothes back if you want to after they are clean and dry."

The entire time Vegeta didn't say a word. He followed each and every one of Bulma's commands silently but he was still thinking: "_Who does this Earth woman think she is telling me what to do? I am the Prince of all Saiyans. Who is she to give me orders. Why is she not afraid of me? I killed her friends the last time I was here. Is she some kind of super woman?"_

They didn't pay attention to who was in there and kept walking. They reached a balcony, they stepped out and Kageto closed the door.

"Ok, guys, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Fasha asked.

"Vegeta and Bulma are going to have a child together."

"That's amazing! Why do you make this sound like bad news?"

"I'm not making this sound like bad news. It's just that..."

#

"Let us IN! Why can't we get in?"

"It's not my system," Bulma said trying to calm everyone down, "You need Kageto to register you in the system. KAGETOO!"

#

"... Umm, damn it, I forgot to register the rest. Be right back."

Kageto ran to the south of the balcony and jumped. He landed in front of the entrance and he entered the lobby.

"May I have your attention, please."

The entire staff turned around and watched Kageto.

"I have optimized the security but I forgot to register all of you into the new system. My apologies. Please make a single file and follow me to the main computer room. Step on the pad before you and follow the instructions. When your registration is complete, please step aside for the next staff member to register himself. When you are finished, please walk to the west lab to get a device with your information. I will leave the doors open for you."

Kageto walked over to his lab and started to reconfigure the Hunters. A staff member arrived after his registration and Kageto gave him a Hunter. The Hunter scanned his eyes and registered the person. It took Kageto less than an hour to finish dealing out the Hunters to everyone. After he finished Bulma approached him.

"So, I hear that you actually forgot to register the rest of the staff?"

"I'm sorry, Bulma, I had too much on my mind. Oh, that reminds me, I have to tell you something. What I'm about to tell you only you, me and the Chief of Security are allowed to know."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Everytime you put on your Hunter, it inserts a very thin needle to sample your DNA. It compares that sample to the DNA of the user and gives him or her access to the Hunter's features if the DNA has been confirmed. Remember what I told you about approaching a door?"

"Yes, it scans your eyes, your palmprint or your Hunter."

"Exactly. If someone covers their eyes and try to break into a higher level with a stolen Hunter, the system recognizes the Hunter with the unconfirmed DNA and sounds a silent alarm. The sample of the thief's DNA will be identified and the owner's DNA both will be sent to you, me and the Chief of Security. The closest one to the area will apprehend the thief and bring him in for questioning."

"That is ingenious! I'm so glad you did this for me."

"You're welcome. I have to leave now."

Kageto ran out of the lobby and flew back to the balcony.

"Now where was I?"

"You made it sound like bad news, remember?" Bardock said calmly.

"Oh, no, that's not true. The bad news is yet to come. That child they are going to have is a boy. His name is Trunks. He'll grow up in a future where Kakarot has passed away because of a heart disease. Some artificial beings stronger than a Super Saiyan killed everyone in the future. The only ones still alive are Bulma, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Gohan, Roshi, Puar, Oolong and the old turtle. The rest are dead. They have been killed by these androids who have been created by Dr. Gero, an old enemy of Kakarot. In that future Bulma has invented a time machine to travel back in time and give Kakarot a heart medicine to save his life."

"So what's the bad news? My son is going to live!"

"The bad news is the time travel itself. It will hurt us a lot. Not only that, there will be five time travels in total. Dr. Gero also created a biological organism with the cells of the strongest fighters in the universe. His name is Cell and he will travel back in time to absorb the androids #17 and #18 to achieve some kind of perfect form. The timeline will be drastically changed. Unlike your time travel back to Planet Plant this one has a few stages. One is worse than the other. Cell will travel first, then Trunks, then he'll travel 9 months into the future and lastly he'll travel back to his own time. Time will be ripped 5 times in total."

"Oh, what are we going to do then?" Fasha asked concerned.

"We need to find a way to temporarly step OUTSIDE of Time. A solution for that will be to travel to a different dimension. We can't use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber because it will just prolong our pain. The time in there runs slower than outside of the Chamber. But WAIT... I'll be right back!"

Kageto suddenly started to vibrate and he disappeared in front of Bardock and Fasha.

"Where do you think he went to?" Fasha asked Bardock.

"I can't tell. He's usually so unpredictable. I can never catch him before he does something unusual."

Realm of Supremes

Kageto appeared in front of his throne in the Realm of Supremes. He was about to summon the Kanassan Supreme when a thunderous voice pronounced his name.

"KAGETO," The Creator said as he made his appearance. He stood tall and proud in front of Kageto and looked down on him. "I need to speak with you, ALONE!"

"Geez, you don't need to yell. Not everyone is supposed to listen."

"Let's head to that PRIVATE SPACE!"

"Do you need to raise your voice at the end of each sentence?"

"Shut up and WALK!"

Kageto sighed and slowly floated to a private sub-dimension away from the rest of the Supremes. The Creator entered and motioned the doorway to close.

"Listen, you've been the best Supreme I could have ever ask for. I am so glad you've been chosen as the new Saiyan Supreme. Therefore I will award you with a copy of my powers."

"A c-c-copy of y-your p-powers?"

"Yes, you've clearly proven yourself and excelled beyond expectations. I have been keeping this hard work merit secret from the other Supremes and just hope they would even lift a finger instead of sitting there. They have been terrorized by the Acrosian Supreme but you took care of him. You banned him to H.F.I.L with no return.i have never seen such amazing power in action. What impressed me is how much you care about your work. Many newcomers just take an example from the rest and sit there until their minimum time has passed. You are clearly and always will be the best Supreme there is. This is why I'm giving you my power of creation. You can create anything out of nothing. You can change anything into everything. Humans call it magic but it's more than that. You will gain more control than you already have with Destiny. You will become complete. The entire universe is in your hands. You can bend the fabric of space, time and Destiny by just thinking about it if you master my powers. This IS the highest honor in existence. You can help me improve my creations or even create a whole new dimension or even a planet. I have been talking for way too much. Here you go."

The Creator's aura suddenly filled the room. Some bright shining ball came out of him and split in two equally sized balls the exact same size as the original. One of the balls re-entered the Creator and the other entered Kageto. His bodywas vibrating at an incredible speed. All of his veins turned gold. A golden light shone out of his eyes, mouth and ears. His muscles bulged even more. Suddenly the light faded and the space seemed darker than ever. Kageto was panting as if he's on the brink of death. His vision was a blur and he collapsed.

"Now get GOING!" The Creator said as he pointed his finger on Kageto and transported him back to Earth. Kageto collapsed on the balcony floor.

"KAGETO, are you alright?" Fasha screamed as she rushed towards his motionless body.

"Uhh," was all he said and he fell into a blank sleep.

Kageto's Dream

He didn't know how the dream began but he was standing in a hallway on a mothership. He looked behind him and saw his brother's long pointy hair disappear in a curve.

"V-Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned around to see who called him.He walked back and encountered Kageto. He stared at his face, first with confusion as to why anyone would adress him with only his name and then with disbelief. His face then changed into pure rage.

"Y-Y-YOU! You DARE betray me AND your race by returning AND work for FRIEZA?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Kageto asked still in his state of confusion.

"Frieza will destroy my planet and you're part of this? No wonder he's coming for me."

"Umm, we are in..." Kageto was still able to use his psychic powers and found out he was in Frieza's spaceship. Not only that, but this is also the part where Vegeta went to confront Frieza and got killed... "Frieza's spaceship?"

"I'm gonna kill you for what you've done!"

Vegeta rushed forward and punched Kageto in the face. Kageto still trying to understand the situation didn't move a muscle. Vegeta kept punching away but to no avail. Kageto didn't react to the punches.

_"What is this? Is this a dream?"_

Suddenly he became aware of the punches he was recieving and he started blocking them.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Vegeta screamed, "You're not my brother anymore!"

"Vegeta, calm down. If Frieza hears you, you will die. Let's get out of here."

"NO, I came for Frieza," he said still punching Kageto.

"You know what, you have no choice."

Kageto swiftly moved behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He used the Instant Transmission to transport them to the abandoned planet they (Bardock, Fasha and himself) once stayed on. He dropped him onto the ground and looked at him.

"You're pitiful, Vegeta," Kageto said, "Even in my dreams you are a total failure."

"Where are we? Answer me NOW!"

"We are at an abandoned planet. You were going to get killed by Frieza, you know?"

"Frieza is a fake! He is weak!"

"You keep convincing that to yourself and you'll only get into more trouble."

"Y-y-you... What are you? You're not my brother anymore!" he said realizing his punches were having no effect.

"I was and always will be your brother whether I like it or not. You can't defeat me and you know it. You didn't succeed 26 years ago and you won't succeed now. You will always be the weakest of us both. You can't seem to accept that I've always be stronger than you and I know you are afraid of losing your "throne". I don't care about ruling the Saiyans. You can keep your little kingdom. I'm o

ut of here."

"Don't leave me here! I am the King of Saiyans! You can't leave me on a low life planet like this."

"It seems like it has gotten to your head. You seemed to convince even yourself with that crap. You KNOW you killed the Tuffle King to obtain that title. Lose that idiotic pride of yours and then we'll continue this conversation. Goodbye."

Kageto transported himself to Earth but all he could see was blank. Everywhere he looked there was... nothing. Just white emptyness. He then heard a soft female voice getting louder and louder.

"Kageetooo, Kageetooo, please wake up," Fasha said with a shaky voice as she was leaning over the bed in one of the bedrooms in Capsule Corp.

Kageto opened his eyes and was watching straight into Fasha's beautiful black eyes. Her eyes filled with tears of relief and joy.

"BARDOCK, he's AWAKE!" she screamed as she hugged him tightly against herself, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"W-what happened?"

"Your mind is adjusting to the powers you recieved from The Creator," he heard Destiny say next to him. He turned around and saw a tall young guy with black hair, thick muscles and a light gold aura around him.

"D-D-Destiny? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I kind of took advantage of your new powers while you were sleeping to create a body for myself. I remember long ago when I was the only being in existence, I gave those powers away to the Creator when I created him. I didn't want those powers anymore because it would mean more work today. We still get in touch on a regular basis but I never asked him to make a body for me so I used you."

"How strong are you, Destiny?" Bardock asked.

"As strong as I wish to be. On top of that I gave this body a shapeshifting ability so I can become all of you. Isn't this awesome?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kageto said with a monotone voice.

"What's wrong, Kageto? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Aren't you supposed to know that?"

"Um, in case you didn't notice, I'm not living inside of your head anymore. I think I'll take my Book with me and I'll leave. Bye."

"NO, why are you leaving?"

"Heh heh heh, I finally pulled one on you. How does it feel to be on the other side of the joke, huh."

"Hmph."

"Oh come on, you know I would never leave you without telling you like a year or something in advance. You still like my job, right?"

"Yeah, I still do."

"Thank goodness, I already got used to this sweet life. I can still enter your head once in a while, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"It's settled then."

Just then Vegeta entered the room with a huge tray filled with food and Bulma following close behind him.

"Can you put it down on that table over there, Vegeta?" she asked.

"Hmph."

He set it down and left to continue training with the Gravity Controller Dr. Briefs invented.

"I see you're finally awake, Kageto," she said.

"Oh that reminds me, how long have I been out?"

"A day or so, I guess," she replied and looked at Destiny, "Who are you?"

"I am Destiny, the creator of Space, Time and Fate. The three bonds that are connected to every living beings in the universe. In other words, I control everyone in the universe," he said with a grin.

"Y-y-you control everyone?"

"Yeah, I control even you, but I have plans I have to follow. Plans I made myself. Plans for everyone in the universe. They have to follow that plan. That plan is called Fate. You must be familiar with this term."

"You created Fate? Are you G-G-God?"

"Uh, not anymore. Ever since I gave away my creation powers to The Creator after I created him."

"T-The Creator?"

"Yes, he's the one you call God. So in other words I created God."

"Does that mean.."

"Yes, I'm the strongest being in the universe. I've been living in Kageto's head for the past 25 years and a half. I didn't have a physical body because I didn't need one for my job. Kageto was the first to break free from my three bonds when he unexpectedly turned his life around. I awarded him by giving him my job."

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS AN AWARD?" Kageto exclaimed.

"Well, you ARE immortal, aren't you?"

"That came with the SUPREME job."

"Oh, well, at least you had someone to talk to. Anyway, he got promoted yesterday from his Supreme job by The Creator yesterday and recieved a copy of what used to be my powers. He still has the other half of my powers which makes him the most powerful being in existence."

"I-I thought that was you."

"Well, not anymore. He got possesion of both halves of my powers while I only have one half. The Creator has the other half. So that means that if I ever want to be as strong as him in superior powers I would have to fuse with the Creator."

"So, you're actually the highest in the entire "chart" of relevancy, so to say," she asked in awe.

"Exactly, it's lonely at the top."

"I-I-I just can't believe this. I am so honored to be in your presence! This is a once in a lifetime experience."

"Uh, not really, you'll be seeing me so often you can practically consider me as a friend."

"OH MY GOD, this is AMAZING! I can't wait to tell the rest."

She hurried out of the room and ran towards her father's main lab.

"Look at all this food," Bardock said.

"Yeah, apparently she knows about our appetite," Kageto replied.

"Yeah, let's dig in," Fasha said.

"I'm gonna take a walk around this place. See you later," Destiny said as he walked out of the door."

"So, what can you do with tose new powers of yours?" Bardock asked.

"Anything."

"Can you transport the ship here?"

"Yes... And it's done. It's on the front lawn."

"Cool," Fasha said while she grabbed a chicken leg, "These powers can really come in handy."

"Come in handy? I'm a freaking god. I can do anything. I will only use my powers when I have to... and when I'm hungry... maybe."

"I don't mind as long as you share with us," Bardock said.

All three of them ate like pigs. They were all hungry and left nothing on the plate.

"I'm going to take the plate back to Bulma," Fasha said and the next moment she walked out of the door.

"I just remember I have to do something," Bardock said and he too left.

_"I need to look into the future. I must be careful not to look too far and come across the timehole," _Kageto thought.

Kageto concentrated and he connected to Time. He saw images of a Star passing Earth and a small being take control over it. It seemed that he was drawing power from the star. Kami was trapped inside a pot and Gohan and Piccolo defeated the guy who transformed.

_"T-this is going to happen in three days. We better not be here if we don't want to ruin it. Besides, we can't look at the Star otherwise we'll transform and Bardock and Fasha can't control their Great Ape forms yet. I think he already came to Earth once but Kakarot defeated him last time. Garlic Jr. He's so weak. I could probably defeat him with one punch. I need to check something in the Book."_

Kageto summoned the book and opened it. He searched for a name he couldn't find.

_"I swear it was here somewhere. Where is it? Did it just vanish or something?"_

"Search Vegeta Saiyan Dead," he said to the Book. The book's pages were turning at incredible speed. Finally the Book closed. "_What? This can't be. Why didn't it find him? Let me try again."_

"Search Vegeta Saiyan Alive," he said. The Book of Destiny reopened and landed on a blank page. Two names started writing themselves as the search result. _"Impossible! How could he still be alive? Could it be related to my dream? But I was here the entire time. Maybe it was my new powers who changed the history. Maybe it was my will that made it happen."_

Kageto closed the Book so he wouldn't see the location behind his brother's name. He didn't want to know where he is.

_"I hope he's not reaking havov somewhere in the universe. I hope he changed..."_

End of Part 10

What is this? Vegeta is alive? How is that po... Because I said so, that's why. His dream combined with the Creators powers and Destiny's power to bend Time, Space and Fate somehow traveled him back in time while his body stayed behind. He really did save his brother and leave him behind on the planet. What happened to him remains a secret (for you) and will be revealed later. The crew needs to leave the planet because of the Makyo Star.

I thought this summary would be handy for those who don't quite understand the plot. Didn't start writing Part 11 yet. Won't know how long it would take. Kagetoworld yahoo .com. Also follow me on twitter: at kagetoworld


	11. Part 11: The Planet in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 10: Kageto discovered his brother was still alive. The Makyo Star will orbit the Earth in two days. Destiny has a new body.

Part 11

Kageto walked out of the building and found Dr. Briefs, Bulma, Mrs. Briefs and a few scientists surrounding his spaceship.

"Kageto," Bulma said determined as she turned around and walked over to him, "Did you see this? It landed on our front yard!"

"Umm... Not to ruin your fun or anything but that ship is mine. I summoned it here. Which reminds me, can you modify it into a capsule for me?"

"It's YOUR ship? How did it get here all the way from Namek so fast?"

"I summoned it."

"How?"

"I'm God now. I can do whatever I want by just thinking it."

Bulma stood there with nothing to say. She was stunned by the words she just heard. Kageto on the other hand was fumbling with his Hunter. A few taps on the screen and the hatch opened

"Wow," Bulma exclaimed, "Can I take a look inside?"

"Sure. That's why I opened it."

Everyone wanted to take a look inside of the spaceship. However Kageto's mind w

as not focused on that matter. He was troubled by the thought of his brother being somewhere alone in the universe.

_"He couldn't possibly be at the abandoned planet. We stayed there most of the time and he wasn't there. Maybe he went to the other side of the planet? He must have heard our ship land if he was there. I don't know if there was a way off that planet. Maybe he found a spacepod and used it?"_

All those questions went over and over inside of Kageto's head. He knew there was only one way to answer them.

"I wish to appear next to Vegeta, my brother."

Suddenly Kageto's body disappeared as if he used the Instant Transmission. He was traveling through a parallel dimension and a few moments later there was a bright light and he appeared at the foot of a mountain on a planet he didn't recognize. He looked up and saw Vegeta fly away just in time. He charged his energy and followed him.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Kageto asked when he caught up to him. Vegeta had a big Dragon Ball in his hand.

"K-Kageto?" he said as he came to a halt, "How did you find me here? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AT THAT DESERTED PLANET?"

"I'm sorry about that. I thought it was just a dream. It turned out I really DID save you."

"A dream? I would have rather died than stay there waiting for my prime to pick me up."

"Wait, you're saying that there is one more Saiyan alive?"

"Yes, after you left me there I contacted him to come pick me up."

"Oh, that explains it. WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A DRAGON BALL?"

"You mean this? I'm going to get a wish and there is no way you are going to stop me, brother. I have been training for the last 26 years. I am stronger than you."

"The only way you can EVER defeat me is if you change that stupid strategy of yours. You use all of your energy at the start of the battle and save nothing for later. That's why you always lose. Don't worry, I will let you get your wish but beware. I know about this dragon. He is not like the others."

"There are more?"

"Yes, but this one, Cyanuro, is kind of tricky. He's the strongest dragon next to Porunga, the original dragon. I secretly researched him in case I needed to wish upon him. The Namekian who created him is evil. Therefore he is evil too. He says he'll give you as many wishes as you want. Don't believe him. He will give you all those wishes but in exchange for your life. You will die 24 hours later. You have two choices now. 1: Don't wish upon that dragon. Or 2: Let me make the wishes for you. I can tame that dragon. I am immortal. He can't kill me. Even if YOU wished immortality upon yourself it won't work. You'll still die. This entire planet is surrounded by evil energy. I feel it submerging into a different dimension. It doesn't have much time left. What will it be?"

"Hmph, fine, you do the wishing."

"We have to hurry. Call your prime."

"Yes, he probably has found the last Ball by now. Why are you helping me, brother? After the way I treated you I would expect you to hate me."

"I don't hate you, brother. The past is forgotten. I have moved on. My life now is better than ever. I don't need memories from the past to ruin it. I am helping you because I see you've changed. You have finally embraced the fact that the Saiyan Race is done for. No one can be the King of a handful of men. You have finally soften up. I didn't believe that was possible. All I want is for you to be the big brother I always tried to get the attention from. You never acknowledged my existence and you couldn't care less about my problems. Now is your time to reverse those impressions. I'm giving you a new start."

"I-I am really starting to think that you have more right to be the older brother than me. Can you forgive me, Kageto?"

"I can, brother, but we must hurry. Show me where you hid the rest of the Balls and tell your prime to meet us there."

"Ok.

Meet me back at the cave. I have found another. What? You have the last one? Alright. Meet you there."

Kageto and Vegeta flew to the cave they hid the rest. The entire time Kageto was thinking about his rejoin with his brother. This is the first time they truly connected.

"This is it," Vegeta said as he entered the cave.

"Alright, we'll wait for your prime and..."

A Saiyan landed in front of the cave with a Dragon Ball in his hand.

"Good that you're here. Help me carry them outside. Oh, and this is my brother Kageto."

They carried them outside and laid them down on the ground.

"Do your thing, Kageto."

"Ok, then.

Eternal Dragon, I summon you."

The Dragon Balls began to glow and a bright yellow light snaked it's way upward. The sky turned dark and a large dragon appeared above them.

"**You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls. Name as many wishes as you want.**"

"Do you really think I would fall for that, Cyanuro?"

"**How dare you talk to me like that?**"

"I know what you're doing. You'll try to take my life as a price for all those wishes."

"**Who are you? What do you know about me?**"

"I'm the one who summoned you. I'm asking the questions here. My first wish is immortality for my brother, Vegeta and his prime."

"**Hmph, your wish has been granted. Any more wishes?**"

"Yes, I wish to revive Thorah, Raichi and Raditz. I want only Thorah and Raditz to be brought here."

**"Your wish has been granted. Any more wishes?"**

"Now I think about it. You seem such a nice dragon giving away all those free wishes."

**"Everything has a price. Nothing is free."**

"That's what you think. I dare you to take my life after 24 hours. We'll see if you succeed."

**"You will die. No one can ever survive after wishing upon me."**

"We'll see about that. I'm going to wish for the most unexpected wish you have ever heard."

**"Hah, really?"**

"Yes, I am. Are you ready to grant another wish?"

**"Go ahead. You can wish as much as you want."**

"Alright, I wish for you to be free but confined to this planet only. You will answer to any wish I want whenever I want and wherever I am. After you are finished granting my wishes, you are to return back to this planet."

**"Y-you dare?"**

"I told you it was unexpected. You have an entire planet to roam around. Isn't this the best wish you've ever had to grant? Oh wait, you were hoping to collect enough negative energy to release your shadow dragons and destroy the universe? I'm sorry I ruined your plan. Now, I didn't hear you grant my wish."

**"Grr, your wish is granted. Any more wishes?"**

"That would be all. You can go and enjoy your freedom. Oh and before you go, how many wishes are you away from gaining enough negative energy?"

**"Why should I tell you? I already left."**

The Dragon rose up to the sky taking his Dragon Balls with him. On the spot he was floating appeared two figures. One had short hair and the other one had long spiky hair. They descended and landed in front of the other three Saiyans.

"Where am I?" Thorah asked and immediately recognized Vegeta and he bowed down and said: "My King."

Raditz too realized he was not in Hell anymore he saw Thorah bow down to someone and he too recognized Vegeta.

"King Vegeta?" he said, "I thought you were dead."

"Are you the one called Raditz?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, sir. At your orders."

"Well, if it isn't Raditz," Kageto said as he stepped forward, "I hear you tried to kill your own brother on a planet called Earth. Care to explain why?"

"Who a..."

"Answer the question!" Vegeta screamed.

"That's right. His mission was to destroy the entire civilization on the planet. He did not accomplish his mission. He befriended them instead and swore to protect them. I gave him a few chances to join me, Nappa and Prince Vegeta but he refused. He had to be disposed of. Such low class creatures are a disgrace to the Saiyan Race."

"Well," Kageto said, " I have also heard about the chaos you caused in Hell. I'm the one who revived you. Give me a good reason why I should not kill you again?"

"I serve the King. I will follow his orders."

"Damn right you will!" Vegeta screamed again.

"Thorah, remember me? Stand up and look at me," Kageto said to Thorah.

Thorah stood up and took a look of Kageto's face.

"Hey, it's you. You're the mysterious Saiyan who thought he was better than Bardock. Where are we? What's your name? Am I... alive?"

"Yes, you're alive. I revived you. You're currently on a planet that's about to submerge in a different dimension. I am Kageto, Saiyan Supreme. I know my name sounds familiar. I am Vegeta's brother. I am the one who defeated him all those years ago in the stadium. I was banned from the planet."

"Yeah, now I remember! You won, didn't you? Is that why you didn't want to tell us your name?"

"Yes, now come over here and grab my hand. Vegeta, grab his hand and with your other hand grab what's his name's hand. Let him grab Raditz. Do it now!"

They all created a chain and with two fingers from his left hand Kageto used the Instant Transmission to get off the planet. Two minutes later it was swallowed in a dark purple hole of negative energy and it disappeared. Kageto and the four other Saiyans appeared in Mount Gogyou.

"Wow, how did we get here?" Thorah asked in astonishment.

"I transported us here. This is the first place that came to mind," Kageto answered.

"Where in the world are we?" Raditz asked in a not too happy tone of voice.

"We are inside of Mount Gogyou, the home of the furnace of the Eight Divinations."

"What the hell is that?"

"Shut up, Raditz, if you don't want to get killed."

"You can't kill me."

"I command you to stand down, servant, and listen to my brother!" Vegeta said with a stern tone.

"Y-your brother? You are King Vegeta's brother?"

"Yes, that means you have to listen to me or be executed."

Just then Annin walked in.

"WHY IS THIS PLACE SO FULL OF PEOPLE?" she said in a thunderous voice while she transformed into her giant form.

"Oh, Annin, how are you?" Kageto said calmly.

"YOU, YOU'RE KAGETO, AREN'T YOU?"

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered me."

"You didn't tell me you were coming to visit," she said after she shrunk back to normal.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this was unexpected to me too. I needed to escape with these guys from a planet filled with negative energy and this is the first place I thought about."

"Ah, that is so cute," she said in a girly voice, "I am very delighted to have you all here. I don't get visits often. Anyone want some tea?"

She spawned a table with seven chairs and a teaset. She was radiating joy when she suddenly appeared behind the table and started pouring tea into the cups.

"Biscuits anyone?"

She spawned two plates with biscuits and a broom. She started sweeping the place.

"I'm sorry for the dust. This is a cave. I've asked them to put tiles for me in here but I still haven't heared anything. Carpets are easier but they will burn with this heat. Aha ha hah haha."

Annin started to laugh nervously. She blushed a deep shade of red and sat down at the table. The Saiyans silently moved to the table and sat down.

"Soooo," Kageto said trying to break the akward silence, "How's Gohan doing?"

"He-he's fine. He's running some errans for me. He'll be here soon. That explains the extra chair I set here. It's especially for him."

All six of them helped themselves with the tea and biscuits. They all stood up from the table.

"So... This was a nice day," Annin said.

"Yeah, if I'm not too busy I will drop by with a few friends some other time."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Ok, bye."

All five of them appeared two minutes later at the abandoned planet.

"You know, we should stop calling this planet abandoned. We must give it a name, don't you agree, Vegeta?"

"Yes, how about..."

"NO, we should NOT call it New Vegeta."

"Well, it was worth a try."

"Hmm, let's call it: Planet Argon. Simple planet, simple name."

"Fine, if you say so."

"Okay, listen up everyone. I'll be right back in a few hours. Behave. If you want to train that's fine by me. I'm taking Thorah with me. Keep everything under control, Vegeta."

"Hmph."

"I'm glad you agree. Thorah, you ready?"

"Yeah, what do I have to do?b

"Grab my shoulder. We're going for a ride."

Kageto used his Instant Transmission and transported himself to Earth. He appeared in front of the Capsule Corp. He looked around but couldn't find Fasha nor Bardock.

"Let's go inside," he said.

They entered the building and walked past the front desk.

"Hey, Melinda, have you seen Bulma or anyone from my crew?"

"Uh, I think I saw the lady come in, sir," Melinda answered.

"Thanks."

They walked to the room and they found Fasha digging in a lot of brand new shopping bags. She was admiring her new treasures.

"Stay outside," Kageto whispered to Thorah, "I'll call you in a minute to surprise her."

Kageto walked in and Fasha turned and greeted him.

"You're back, Kageto," she said, "Why did you take so long?"

"I... um... had some stuff to take care of."

"Are you lying to me, Kageto?" she asked.

"It's just umm... I have a surprise for you. I don't want you to figure it out so don't try to read my mind."

"Ok, when are you going to show me?"

"Right now. Turn around and close your eyes."

"Ok," she said smiling. She turned around.

"Come on in," Kageto said towards the door. Thorah stepped in.

"Ok, here's the deal," Kageto whispered in Thorah's ear, "Stand behind her and give her a hug."

Thorah walked over to Fasha and hugged her from behind.

"Oh, so this is your surprise?" Fasha asked, "A hug?"

She opened her eyes and saw Kageto standing in front of her smiling. She instantly realized that he couldn't be the one hugging her. In a fraction of a second she snaked out of Thorah's arms and she turned around. For the following seconds the look on her face was that of surprise.

"Thorah! Y-you're ALIVE!" she sreamed out.

"Yes, I am. Kageto revived me. Can you believe he's the brother of King Vegeta?"

"Yes, I know."

"We were just with him and two others."

"With who?" she asked.

"With King Vegeta."

"Wait, you're telling me King Vegeta is alive?" she said as she directed a menacing look towards Kageto.

"What?" he said, "He was already alive when I found him. I didn't revive him."

"You changed history, Kageto. You SAVED your brother. I thought you said you hated him?" she said sternly.

"I did, but I let it all go," Kageto said helplessly trying to save his case, "Listen, when you found me unconscious on the balcony I had this weird dream of saving my brother before Frieza killed him. Turns out my new powers made it happen. I went back in time in my dream and saved him. I couldn't control my dream."

"So it didn't change the future whatsoever?"

"Apparently not."

"Hey, guys, I'm ba..." Bardock said as he walked through the door. He froze when he saw Thorah standing in front of him.

"T-Thorah?"

"Bardock! Y-you are uh... well... here!"

"And YOU! You're alive!"

"Yeah, Kageto revived me."

"Why am I not surprised," Bardock said eyeing Kageto, "Which dragon did you use?"

"I used a dragon on a planet that's now consumed by evil."

"Really? I thought there were only two dragons."

"No, there are four."

"And which is the fourth dragon?"

"The one with the black stars. When Kami and Piccolo were one being they created them. Now they're just lying somewhere in the Lookout. If you wish upon them they'll spread through the entire universe. I"f you don't gather them within a year the planet will be destroyed."

"You're saying it will destroy the Earth?" Fasha asked.

"Yes, but I just came here to pick you up. We need to get going. We have to train. We can not stay here because the Makyo Star will transform us into Great Apes. Let's go to the abandoned planet. I call it Planet Argon. What do you think?"

"I think it's a normal name," Bardock said.

"Are you forgetting someone?" Fasha asked.

"Forget who?" Kageto asked.

"You know, Destiny."

"Oh, right, do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No, I went shopping, remember? Oh, that reminds me, we really have to get some regular clothes for the three of you. What do the people think when you walk on the street looking like soldiers?"

"We kind of ARE soldiers," Thorah replied.

"NO, we are WARRIORS!" Bardock screamed.

"Hey, what's all this commotion about?" Destiny said as he stepped in.

"Hey, you made it," Kageto said to Destiny.

"Yeah, I just went out on a walk testing out my new ability. Who is this?"

"This is Thorah," Bardock answered, "He was part of my crew before Dodoria killed them."

"If Dodoria killed him, shouldn't he be dead?"

"You'll have to ask Kageto that."

"Why is this dead man walking, Kageto?" Destiny asked in a stern voice, "Not because you're all powerful means that you can go around reviving people like crazy."

"Wait, I can revive people?" Kageto asked with a grin.

"Wait, didn't you know tha... DON'T go reviving people like crazy. How did you revive HIM in the first place? You know you're not supposed to change history."

"I kind of used an unused dragon for that one."

"Hmph, whatever."

"Alright, we have to leave. Everyone grab each other. We are leaving to Planet Argon as of immediately. Put on your armor, Fasha. It's going to be a long training session."

Kageto and his crew, now including Thorah, were transported to Planet Argon. Who knows what will happen in the next chapter of Kageto: The Supreme Saiyan and the Fate Protectors.

End of Part 11

Yes, I revived Thorah. Yes, I revived Raditz. I thought it would be fun, one more member in the crew. I thought it would also be fun, Bardock meeting his first son who is waiting at Planet Argon as obedient as a puppet under Vegeta's newly acquired reign. Have I said too much? Oops, this last info was meant for the next chapter. I wish I could go back and delete it :). Don't ask me why I named the planet Argon. It just entered my head. Didn't have anything better.


	12. Part 12: The Time Hole

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 11: Thorah is now part of the crew and they are heading to Planet Argon to train along with Vegeta and his crew. Raditz has become Vegeta's second servant and Bardock is not yet informed of his revival.

Part 12

Kageto and his crew appeared in front of Vegeta. Raditz was standing next to Vegeta and was obviously bored.

"I'm back, brother," Kageto announced.

"Well, if it isn't the King," Bardock said, "Are you still the same as you were before?"

"Don't tempt me, whoever you are," Vegeta responded, "I am capable of much more than you think."

"Hmph."

Bardock's eyes wandered and focused on Raditz. Raditz' eyes too focused on Bardock.

"Raditz?!" Bardock said, "You're alive?"

"Well, I'll be damned," Raditz replied and turned to Kageto, "If you don't kill me, you send my father. I thought you were dead."

"I know YOU were dead, you good for nothing excuse for a Saiyan. SOMEONE has to explain to me WHY this bastard is alive."

"Oh," Kageto answered, "I just thought Vegeta would be better off with another servant under his command."

"You revived me to serve the King?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, and to meet your father, of course."

"I don't want anything to do with this troublesome child. You do not deserve to be my son," Bardock said angrily.

"Oh, I don't want to be your son. To be stuck with you is punishment enough. I'd rather be in Hell right now."

"Alright, stop it, you two," Kageto interrupted, "I didn't revive you to clash with your father. I revived you because we may need you in the future. You are to train with my brother and become stronger. You dare to betray any of us in a few seconds you'll be back in Hell. Do you understand?"

"Who are YOU to tell be what to do?" Raditz replied stubbornly, "I have gotten stronger in Hell. I can kill every single one of you."

Raditz wasn't even finished producing his last word when Kageto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. He crashed face-down to the ground.

"The only way you'll ever be stronger than me is if you dream it," Kageto said angrily.

"Whoa, I've never seen you THIS angry before, Kageto," Fasha said.

"I have," Vegeta replied.

Raditz was having difficulty standing up. That's why he decided to stay down.

"Remember, Raditz," Vegeta began, "My brother gave you a chance to train with us to become stronger. If you let that pass, you will return to Hell."

"Uuugh, I hate ALL of you," he groaned.

"Should I send Kakarot to teach you a lesson?" Kageto asked.

"Hmph."

"Alright, here's the deal. We are going to pair up and hold a fight. Raditz is going with Thorah and that other guy over there. Vegeta is going with Fasha and Bardock is going with me. We will fight ht together. Every team is against the other two teams. Are you in, Destiny? I just assumed you weren't."

"And you assumed correctly," Destiny answered.

"Alright, we're going to use the entire planet as battleground. You can go anywhere on the planet. For the next month there is no end to the fight. You can find somewhere to sleep but let it be a safe place. There are no rules. It's a hunt. Let me drop all of you to a secluded location so we can start the fight."

Kageto grabbed the first team and disappeared. He returned and grabbed the second team. He dropped them off and came back and stood next to Bardock.

"So it's just me and you, buddy," Kageto said to Bardock.

"I guess so," he replied.

"Ok, let's make the best of it. This training is going to be intense. It would be cheating if we go directly to one of the other teams because I know where they are. That's why we'll wait a while. Care to warm-up?"

"Sure, but I won't be holding back."

Two days later

"Alright, let's find the other teams. I sense no energy output so that means no one has found each other yet. I wonder what Destiny is doing."

"I don't know."

"Maybe he went back to Earth," Kageto said.

"Maybe... Is it just me or is your power level rising, Kageto?"

"Heh heh heh, I called in some backup. Look up there. What do you see?"

"Umm, the sky?"

"No, look closer, it's my energy star."

"OH, that, good idea."

"Yeah, we'll be able to use it to replenish our energy."

"Uh, have you forgotten that Fasha can use it too?"

"Oh, damn it, I knew there was something I had to remember."

"We can use it to our advantage," Bardock said.

"What do you mean?"

"Fasha's team would probably head there for two reasons. One: to find you or Two: to stay under it for the same reasons we do."

"You're probably right. We should keep an eye on it."

"Let's go..."

"WAIT, don't fly, they can sense our energy."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"That reminds me, we have enough time to teach you the Instant Transmission."

"When do we start?"

"Right now."

**Fasha and Vegeta**

"So, you're Kageto's brother, huh?"

"Yes, even though my entire life I've pretty much stayed away from him," Vegeta answered.

"Why is that?"

"I really don't believe in being close to anyone. They just drag you down with them."

"That's your opinion. It's not true."

"It is, most of the time."

"Well, you don't know Kageto like I do."

"I don't know Kageto at all. The only thing I know is that he only wants to get stronger."

"That's not true! He doesn't seek power."

"Well, at the stadium a long time ago he was determined to win."

"Oh, I've heard that story. You completely misread him. His strategy was to tire you out and then deliver a final blow. The Tuffle King ended the fight and called you the winner. He was enraged because he didn't get to prove his strength. THAT is not a hunger for power. Power seems to find HIM."

"Oh, I think I understand him better now. Thank you..."

"Fasha."

"Yes, Fasha, thank you very much."

"Speaking of Kageto, I see his energy star over there. He must have summoned it to replenish his energy. He seems to have forgotten that I can use it too."

"You can?"

"Yes, we have been together so long that our energy pattern has merged into one. Let's head over there. I'm pretty sure he and Bardock will be heading there too."

One month later...

"That was the best training session I have ever had," Bardock said out loud.

"I agree with you on that one," Kageto replied, "I liked the part where all of you teamed up on me. Why did you join them, Bardock?"

"Because I knew this training wouldn't be enough to make you stronger."

"And you were right. Even Fasha managed to transform into a Super Saiyan, right?"

"I'm exhausted, Kageto, please let me rest," Fasha said lying on the ground.

"How about you, brother? Did you reach or even surpass the limit of your power?"

"I believe I did but I am too tired to push my body any further."

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say we need to rest. There are only nine months left before the timeholes will do unspeakable damage to our bodies. I have no idea how to prepare against that. Let's just hope I find a solution."

"We'll leave in a few minutes, brother," Vegeta said to Kageto.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to wherever we can create a home. When we accomplish that, I know you will find us."

Vegeta called his servant and Raditz to follow him to his spaceship. Not too long after that they blasted off and disappeared in space.

"I believe it's time for us to return to Earth," Bardock said.

"I agree," Kageto said, "We have a home."

Three days later...

The sunlight shone through the window and Fasha woke up.

_"What a beautiful day. I think I'll hang around the city today and figure out what I will do today."_

In the next room Bardock also woke up.

_"Ahhhh, time sure is going slow. I wish it would go faster. I want those timeholes to be over and done with. Living in fear eveyday for what's about to come is not living at all. Oh, I know, I should practice time traveling today. I should probably not tell Kageto about it. I'll go somewhere secluded and train. But first, I need to have some breakfeast. I'm starving."_

Next Thorah woke up.

_"To think I was in Hell one month ago. Who could have known that that guy had the power to make this possible. I don't know what I would do now if we hadn't met him back at Planet Vegeta. I do know I'm hungry. I wonder what I can eat here."_

And at last Kageto woke up.

_"Ah, what a beautiful day. Something is missing though. Oh, right, Destiny is not living with me anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of miss him now that he's gone. It was fun having him around to talk with. Now I just feel lonely."_

Destiny suddenly appeared on the chair beside him with a huge grin.

"Even if I'm somewhere else, I can still hear your thoughts," he said, "Did you say you missed me?"

"Ah, shut up, who gave you permission to read my mind?"

"I gave myself permission because I own you."

"Hah, yeah right. Anyway, are you available for breakfeast?"

"Sure, let's go."

All four of them met at the breakfeast table. Bulma's mother made breakfeast and Bulma was sipping from a cup of tea.

"Good morning, everyone", Mrs. Briefs said, "I made breakfeast for everyone. Don't hesitate to ask for seconds. There is more where that came from."

The four of them sat down. They each got a big plate with a huge stack of pancakes. They attacked the food immediately.

"I told my mom how much you Saiyans eat," Bulma said.

"That's right, I got up very early to make these pancakes especially for the four of you and... what was his name again?"

"Vegeta," Bulma answered, "He probably went to train with the gravity controller. I'll bring him some pancakes later."

Finally Kageto spoke: "I was walking with Destiny. Did anyone see him?"

All of them shook their head.

"I'm inside of your head, Kageto," Destiny said.

_"What are you doing here?! You have your own body. You don't need my head. Where's your body?"_

"Whenever I possess someone, I take my body with me. It reappears when I get out of your head. Oh, and it's very nice of you to forget all about me when there's food on the table."

_"I'm sorry, I was hungry."_

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask you."

_"And that is?"_

"I need someone's Fate adjusted."

_"Why can't you do it with your own body?"_

"Because it's going to be tough and you are perfect for the job."

_"So, you don't want to get your hands dirty and that's why you're asking me?"_

"Yes, you have the skills to fight. I don't. The only thing I can do right with my kind of power is blow everyone up. That is not my plan."

_"Fine, I'll do it. Who do I have to change?"_

"Gohan."

"Gohan?! But why...?"

"You need to implant some anger into him. Actually you need to enhance the anger already present in him. It will affect the future in a good way."

_"How do I do that and why is that necessary?"_

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. What I can do for you is to help you avoid those timeholes you fear."

_"And how will you do that?"_

"I will transport all of you over the timeholes. You can't see into the future but I can. I know exactly when the timeholes end. That's your reward for this favor I'm asking you."

_"Hmm, alright, I'll do what you ask."_

"It's a deal."

_"So how do I get him angrier?"_

"His anger is fueled by the thought of losing his father. Talk bad about Kakarot and he will pop."

_"I don't like the sound of this but it's a deal. Won't the kid hate me after this?"_

"Don't worry, he'll understand."

_"When do we leave?"_

"Right now. Say goodbye and fly as fast as you can to Kakarot's house."

Kageto stood up from the table and walked away.

"I'm leaving," he said, "Don't wait for me. I'll be back later."

He left the room and flew away as soon as he reached outside. Bardock and Fasha were accustomed to his behaviour and didn't really mind him. A couple of minutes later they reached Goku's house. Gohan was studying in his room and Chi-Chi was cooking.

"Hello, is there anybody home?"

"Who's there?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I am Kageto, a friend of your husband."

"YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY PRECIOUS GOKU IS?!"

"Calm down, Chi-Chi, I just came to borrow your son. I have something very important to tell him."

"NO, NO, AND NO! I already lost my husband and I'm NOT going to lose only son. He spent months with that awful Piccolo someplace after he got kidnapped by that horrible Saiyan. And that was under Goku's watch! I am NOT going leave him in the hands of a complete stranger. He already spent months away from home at that planet far away. He has to stay and STUDY. He HAS to become a scholar. My son isn't going to become a delinquent like his FATHER!"

"I respect your love for your son, I really do, but there is no way you are going to stop me from doing what I'm about to do now."

"What?! You're going to kidnap my son too?! I'll protect him with my li..!"

With a simple hand gesture Kageto froze time. He stepped inside and grabbed Gohan who was sitting at his desk. Before leaving he erased Chi-Chi's memory and put her to sleep on her bed.

"That will buy us some time."

Kageto flew away with a frozen Gohan under his arm but didn't see the frozen butterfly in front of him. He hit his head hard and came to his senses.

"Oh, right, I forgot to unfreeze the time."

He waved his hand and unfroze time. Gohan woke up and realized he was being carried high in the sky.

"W-where am I?"

"Don't worry, Gohan, it's me. I'm taking you somewhere to train."

"B-but I have to study. My mom will be angry."

"Don't worry, your mother was to tired to argue with me. She's sleeping."

"Ok..."

Gohan stayed quiet for the rest of the flight. They landed on a green field.

"Ok, here's the deal," Kageto said to Gohan after he put him down, "I couldn't care less about your father. He's probably somewhere getting a massage as far as I know."

"N-no, you don't know him. He's probably doing the best he can to return to Earth."

"If you want to prove that you'll have to fight me, boy."

Kageto slapped him in the face and stepped back. Gohan rubbed his cheek and his aura became visible.

"You do NOT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!"

Gohan charged toward Kageto and unleashed his rage. His ki increased exponentially and he fired a yellow energy blast.

"MASENKO-HA!"

Kageto braced himself and deflected the blast upward.

_"Am I done now?"_ Kageto asked Destiny, _"I don't think he can get any angrier."_

"Yes, you're done."

"All right, good job, Gohan," Kageto said while floating toward him, "That's what I wanted to see. I'm sorry for talking bad about your father but I needed to see your true power. I bet you didn't even know you had it in you, huh?"

"Uh, well... no," Gohan said a little calmer now.

"Uh, we should probably head back. This was great, wasn't it? Spending some time together?"

"I think so."

"Let's go."

Both of them flew silently back to Gohan's house. Chi-chi was fortunately still asleep. Gohan went back to study and Kageto flew over to the top of the tallest tree to sit on.

_"So, I did what you asked. When do we leave?"_

"We leave when you want to leave."

_"Hmm, I'll have to ask the others. We WILL have to train before we leave. I want to fully control my Super Saiyan form."_

"Uh... yeah, about that. You'll have to go over the limit if you want to survive. There is a transformation after the Super Saiyan. You'll have to reach that one."

_"You mean I can transform again?"_

"Yes, if you want to stay superior, you'll have to reach that transformation. That means that we can't leave to the future now. We have to train, and by "we" I mean you and the rest of your crew."

_"Oh, and to believe that in such little time there already is a stronger enemy to rise and take place of the previous one."_

"Your crew needs more time. I suggest that the four of you enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train."

_"Only two people can enter at a time. It's not possible for the four of us to enter at the same time."_

"You can control dimensions. Surely you can fit all four of you in there. The first two of you will enter and from the inside you will open a portal for the last two to enter."

_"Hmm, that could work. But how do I open a portal?"_

"Just think about opening a portal to the outside world and it will just appear in front of you. Think you can do that?"

_"I think so."_

"It's settled then. Go tell the others."

Kageto used the Instant Transmission and appeared in front of the Capsule Corporation.

"I wonder if they're going to miss us when we're gone..."

End of Pa...

"Most likely," Destiny answered.

"Hey, I didn't ask you. Now you ruined a perfect ending for this chapter... Wait, what chapter?"

"Yeah, sometimes you don't make any sense."

"Ah damn, now I have to come up with a new one... Wait, a new what?"

"I don't know."

Kageto stepped inside and walked toward Bulma who was signing a delivery. The delivery man left and she carried the box to her father's lab.

"Hey, Bulma, wait up."

"Wait up? With that super speed of yours you can certainly catch up," she answered.

"Heh, are any of my crew here somewhere?"

"That cute new guy was helping out in my dad's lab."

"Who? Vegeta?" Kageto joked with a grin on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny but no, that new guy you brought yesterday. What's his name?"

"Thorah. He's actually helping you out?"

"Yeah, he said he didn't have anything to do."

"Oh... What about Vegeta? What is HE doing?"

"He's still training. We are busy making energy reflecting drones for the gravity chamber. They can withstand any gravity and reflect energy. That will toughen up his training."

"Wow, good idea."

"Yeah, I think so too. My father came up with it."

"Why am I not surprised. Your father's a genius."

"Yeah, that's what I have been told. When he's at work days seem like minutes to him. It's up to me and sometimes my mother to get him to eat and sleep. When he finally finishes something he's been working on, he would simply step back and marvel his creation with a smile on his face. I'm always happy to see him like that. It makes ME happy."

A tear trickeled down Bulma's cheek. She wiped it off and continued.

"I don't know how much longer we can enjoy these moments anymore. I know he will have to leave someday. He has most of his life behind him already. It's just a matter of time..."

Her voice trailed off as she was reminiscing. They silently reached the main lab. Thorah was sitting on a ledge watching a big screen where Dr. Briefs was working behind.

"I'm back," Kageto said to Thorah.

"Oh, I didn't sense you coming in. What's your secret?"

"I just hide my energy, that's all. By the way, did any of the other two say where they were going?"

"I know Fasha went shopping, but Bardock didn't say a word when he left. I stayed here because I don't know this planet. I was afraid I would get lost. All three of you are untraceable. I can't find your energy at all."

"Yeah, we do that so no bad guy will track us down and surprise us."

"What about Bardock or Fasha? What do you do when you need to find them?"

"Even though we can hide our energy, we still emit energy. You just have to train to detect that small energy trail."

"Oh... So I'm very outclassed."

"Don't worry, I'll let you catch up. I just wanted to tell the three of you that we're going to spend some time at a special training site. We're going to become stronger. I still have the other two to tell them."

"Wait," Thorah yelled, "Take me with you."

"Okay, grab my shoulder..."

Just as he finished his sentence an intense pain ripped through Kageto's head.

"AAARGH, Isn't this way too soon?!" he thought, "What's the meaning of THIS?!"

"I can't explain it," Destiny said with a hint of pain in his voice, "Did we change the future somehow?!"

The pain went on for a couple of minutes. Kageto collapsed on the ground clutching his head.

"Kageto! Are you all right?!" Bulma and Thorah said at the same time.

"We have to do something, quick!" Bulma yelled, "Thorah, grab him and put him on this table. DAD! Get the MRI scan ready."

Dr. Briefs opened a case and quickly found the capsule. He pressed it and threw it on an empty spot in the lab. Thorah quickly grabbed Kageto and put him in the machine. Just when the pain finally faded away the scanning was completed. While Kageto recovered, Bulma and his father were examining the results of the scan.

"I have never seen such a scan before in my life," Dr. briefs uttered.

"Yeah, well, when you're dealing with these guys, dad, you'll have to get used to unusual results.

Kageto walked over to the scientists and rubbed his head.

"W-what's the prognosis?"

"Your brain has mayor activity going on in there," Dr. Briefs concluded.

Destiny suddenly appeared in front of them rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that," he said, "That's partly my fault. I was inside of Kageto's head during the timehole."

"Timehole, you say?" Dr. Briefs asked interested, "Would you care to enlighten the subject?"

"Yeah, ah... my head, these timeholes are... well, holes that have been ripped to travel through time," Destiny explained, "You could make your own timehole or utilize one created by other circumstances. When using an already existant one, it won't hurt us. But when making your own, you tend to make it bigger than necessary. We are beings connected to Time. When it is damaged, we are damaged. That's just how it goes."

"This sounds interesting," Bulma said, "Dad, we should investigate this."

"I think so too, Bulma," he replied.

"Destiny," Kageto asked, "Do you know where that timehole originated?"

"You mean that I was tracking it down while I was writhing in pain?!"

"Technically I was the one writhing in pain. You just made it worse by being there. Our pain combined because WE were combined."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense. The timeholes won't come for months. How come one has opened now?"

"I don't know, but I have to find Bardock. I need to see if he and Fasha are alright. Thorah, grab my shoulder if you want to go with me. What are YOU going to do, Destiny?"

"I'll stay here with these geniuses to figure out the problem."

"Ok."

Kageto concentrated and picked up Fasha's energy signature. He appeared next to her in a circle of people. She was passed out on the floor of what seemed to be a shop.

"Fasha! Are you alright?!"

Fasha woke up and rubbed her head.

"W-was that a..."

"Yes, I believe it was," Kageto answered, "We should find Bardock, and fast. Do you know his whereabouts?"

"No, he left without telling me anything."

"Hmm, I'm starting to believe that Bardock is involved in this timehole."

Kageto concentrated to find Bardock's energy signature. He couldn't locate him.

"It's like he disappeared from face of the universe! He... It WAS him. Apparently he's practicing time travel. We have to brace ourselves for when he returns. That is IF he returns..."

End of Part 12

Sorry it took so long. Enjoy this extra long chapter. I made it especially for you (duh) :). Have fun! Follow me on Twitter: kagetoworld or on the Kageto Page on Facebook.


	13. Part 13: Space Time Continuum

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 12: Apparently Bardock traveled through time. It caused a MAJOR headache. That's not all. He still has to return. Kageto, Fasha and Destiny are helpless against his unexpected return.

Part 13

"Why would he do that?" Fasha asked.

"I don't know but it's kind of the least of our worries right now."

"Why don't you just follow him?" Thorah asked.

"That's the thing," Kageto answered, "We don't know 'when' he is. We certainly know he's not in the past otherwise we would have been aware of his arrival then. The thing that's bothering me is if he's in the future, the time holes will affect him. I hope he's not eight months away."

"Isn't there any way to find out?" Fasha asked.

"No, if we go to the wrong time, we would risk not finding him there. It will also take a lot of energy out of me. Maybe we should head back and ask Destiny. Grab my shoulder."

Kageto, Thorah and Fasha arrived safely inside of Dr. Briefs' lab.

"Took you guys long enough," Destiny uttered.

"What? Did you discover something?"

"No, but it's time to put our minds together and combine our theories. If we figure out a way to track down an energy pattern through the bond of Time, we should be able to find him."

"Hmm, how do we begin?"

"We know that every living being in the universe is connected to Time, right?"

"Yeah, and that we are the only ones who are both disconnected and connected to Time at the same time."

"So that means that we can control our own connection, thus opening a time hole. Yet a time hole is damaging to beings like us because our connection to Time is more advanced that the rest of the universe."

"Can I cut in for a moment?" Dr. Briefs interrupted, "If you are looking for him, can't you just open a time hole and follow him?"

"We wouldn't know when to 'step out' of the time hole to land in a certain time because we don't know 'when' he is."

"If I understand correctly, Time is a network of connections to all beings in existence?"

"Yes, Dr. Briefs. It's a very complicated matter."

"Yet I believe that if he returns in the future, wouldn't the time hole hurt you?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"So can't you just create a new time hole to the future and step out of the nearest time hole? You know, like taking a train and stopping at the next station."

"Whoa," Kageto and Destiny said in unison, "We haven't thought of that. That's brilliant! To think we've been outclassed by a human."

"I was just helping you out. This theory of yours seems very realistic. I think I can do something with it."

"Ah, see what you've done?" Bulma said, "Now you have him hooked on a new research. He won't back down until he has created a time machine or something."

"It's not my fault," Destiny replied, "I am concerned about my own well-being."

"Well, I think we should get going then," Kageto said, "Oh, and Destiny... you're driving. I don't want to waste my energy on a time travel right now. Make yourself useful."

"Fine, whatever grab my shoulder."

Destiny transported them to a big green field.

"What are we doing here?" Kageto asked, "I thought we were going to the future."

"We ARE going to the future but I need to charge my energy to do that. If I would have done it back at the lab, the entire place would have collapsed."

Destiny charged up his energy. The air around them began to spin. A vortex was created with Destiny as the center. The nearest trees were swaying back and forth. The grass beneath them formed a moving circle. The energy output was incredible. Kageto was shocked when Destiny surpassed his energy level. A few seconds later his energy level has grown three times that of Kageto's. There was an implosion and the trio has vanished on the spot.

Eight months later...

Kageto, Fasha, Thorah, Destiny and Bardock appeared on a flat mountain in a rocky area next to a machine. On its hull was written: 'Hope' and it was a Capsule Corporation #1 capsule. The hatch opened and a lavender haired young man jumped out of the cabin. He had a sword on his back and a blue Capsule Corp. jacket and black trousers. Even his shoes had the Capsule Corp. brand on it.

"What happened?" Kageto and the mystery guy said at the same time.

Bardock confusedly looked at his crew wondering why they were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" he and the mystery guy spoke at the same time.

The guy stepped forward and pulled out his sword.

"I swear, if you guys are androids, I'll cut you into pieces."

"Androids?" Fasha asked, "What is this guy talking about?"

"I don't know," Kageto answered, "What I do know is that Bardock is in huge trouble."

"What?! How did you guys get here in the first place? I just traveled to the future and when I finally appear there's this machine and you guys standing next to me. What the hell!"

"You are not androids? Are you working for Frieza then?" the mystery guy asked.

"Hell no! You will never see us working for that tyrant EVER!" Bardock answered.

"Why did all of you appear at the same time I did in this timeline?"

"I believe I can answer that question," Destiny answered, "But first tell us your name."

"My name is Trunks. What's yours?"

"My name is Destiny. This event that just happened was that we all got out of Time at the same time hole. Bardock here obviously didn't plan on returning back to our time if we arrived here at the same time he did."

"You weren't going to return?!" Kageto asked angrily.

"I was planning to return the exact time I left."

"So that means you're back already? Why didn't we sense your energy then? You were completely off the radar. That's why we came to find you."

"Uh, hello! My energy is already depleted after this time travel. I doubt that you'll be able to sense it when I return. By the way, did he just say his name was Trunks?"

"I believe he did."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"I can do that," Destiny answered, "All of us have landed here by the time hole that YOU created."

"How is that MY problem? I just came here on very important business."

"Like to kill Frieza and wait for Goku to return so you can give him a heart medicine that would prevent his dead in the future so he'll be able to help killing those wretched androids?"

"H-how did you...?"

"Trunks, what did I tell you my name was?"

"D-Destiny?"

"Yes, exactly. My name is Destiny. Do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because I control the Fate of every living being in the universe. There's where the word 'destiny' came from."

"Y-you... r-really?"

"Yes, and I know your Fate, boy. You are running late. Fly in that direction double time and hide behind a hill."

Destiny pointed him to the right direction and Trunks obeyed. Before that he pressed a panel on the time machine and it turned into a capsule. He put it in the inside pocket of his jacket and flew away obviously confused about the event that has happened.

"You know, Destiny, you sounded just like Kageto with your know-it-all advices to correct the future," Fasha said.

"I think he got that from me," Destiny said.

"It's very kind of all of you to accompany me, but this is my training. I came here alone to practice time travel and train," Bardock interrupted.

"About that, I was looking for you to tell you that we were going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber BEFORE this time hole appeared but obviously you had better plans," Kageto said irritated.

"Haven't we trained enough already?"

"No, we have to reach a transformation BEYOND that of the Super Saiyan. That's the only way to survive what would happen in the future."

"What will happen?"

"Destiny wouldn't tell me."

"What are you guys waiting for?" Destiny said, "Are we going or what?"

"Go where?" Bardock asked.

"To see the show. Frieza and his father being killed by Trunks."

"Oh, that's happening now, isn't it?" Kageto asked.

"Yes, and we're going to miss it if you two keep talking in a time you don't yet belong."

"Fine, let's go."

The four of them flew in the same direction Destiny pointed before. They saw a spaceship land with an all too familiar energy pattern inside. Kageto sensed Vegeta's energy nearby even though it was suppressed. He also sensed Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and Bulma.

_"They're all here. They are certainly prepared for this."_

They landed on top of a mountain and saw Frieza deploying troops. His father was standing next to him. Trunks stepped in and started to speak to them. He was too far away from Kageto so he couldn't hear the conversation between Frieza and Trunks. Trunks pulled out his sword and disappeared after running towards Frieza. Afterward he appeared back at his original spot and he put the sword away.

"I can easily defeat you, Frieza," Trunks said, "Look at what I did to your men."

The armor of all the men has been sliced and they slided off their bodies.

"Ha, you can never defeat me. I am the strongest there is. You are no match for me."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"What are you talking about, you filthy human?" Frieza asked impatiently.

"I am no human, I can assure you that. I am what you fear the most, Frieza. I am a Super Saiyan! HRAAAAAH!"

Trunks charged his energy and the ground sunk beneath him. His hair rose at the sides and turned blond. A look of fear washed over Frieza's face.

"This can't be! There are two Super Saiyans?!"

"So this is the Super Saiyan you've been telling me about, son?" King Cold asked.

"N-no, t-this is another one. I don't know how."

"Give it up, Frieza," Trunks said pointing his sword at him, "You can't win."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I CAN kill you. I have gotten stronger. Especially with these metal body parts I am stronger than I was on Namek."

"You are missing one important detail."

"And that is?"

"I'm not Goku."

"Graaaaaaahhhh!" Frieza exclaimed as he unleashed his Barrage Death Beam, "Diiiieee!"

After the attack Frieza was panting.

"That should have taken care of that filthy monkey."

"I hope for your sake it did," King Cold said.

As the smoke was clearing, a silhouette was becoming clearer and clearer. Trunks was still standing and seemed unharmed.

"Was that all you got?" he asked.

That made Frieza angrier. He launched another Death Beam but Trunks seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey, Frieza, up here!" Trunks said while making hand signs.

"BURNING ATTACK!"

Frieza saw the attack coming and he jumped into the air dodging it. He wasn't aware of Trunks floating above him with his sword ready to strike until he looked up. He was very afraid of him.

"Graaaah!"

With one slice Frieza has been cut diagonally in half. Trunks continued slicing him into bits and pieces and in the end he vaporized him with an energy blast. All of the Z-Fighters were watching the entire thing from the beginning and they were shocked. Vegeta was jealous of this mysterious character who could already transform into a Super Saiyan. King Cold was shocked of how this Saiyan could defeat Frieza so easily. Trunks landed in front of him.

"Hmm, well done. You made quick work of Frieza. Let me make you a deal. You can take Frieza's place as my son and the whole universe is yours."

"The universe already belongs to someone else. I will never work for you."

"Just think about it. You could have everything you ever wanted."

"NO! I will do everything to wipe out the likes of you."

"Nice sword you have there. Can I see it?"

Trunks held the sword by its blade and threw it to King Cold. King Cold tested it by slicing the air around him.

"Hmm, I see. This is perfect for killing someone. That's why you had the upper hand. Let's see how you like TO BE KILLED BY YOUR OWN SWORD!"

King Cold charged Trunks with the sword but he simply stepped aside to dodge his attack. King Cold kept trying to slice Trunks but Trunks dodged them all. King Cold swung one last time... and Trunks caught the sword with his hand.

"W-What's this?!" King Cold uttered.

"You're pitiful. You're like every other villain. Desperate to win, scared to be overcome. Give me back my sword!"

Trunks blasted King Cold with a yellow energy blast which vaporized him. He put the sword back where it belonged... in its case. He then took a short flight and landed in front of the shocked Z-Fighters.

"Hi, everybody."

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked jealously, "What are you doing here? Why are you a Super Saiyan? Kakarot is the only Super Saiyan in the universe!"

"I can't tell you my name, but it's true. Goku IS the only Super Saiyan in the universe. In THIS universe in THIS time."

"How does a cute guy like you be that strong?" Bulma asked.

"Heh heh," Trunks blushed, "Just skills I guess."

_"Wow that's my mother. She looks so young and lively here. I don't think she'll ever be as happy as she is now. That must be Vegeta, my father. I don't see how those two fit together. Maybe that's why my mother told me not to put my expectations on him."_

Bardock stepped forward.

"I see you made it, Trunks. You know you DID cause me some headache with your arrival but it doesn't matter. I know it's you."

"What are you talking about? Haven't we been over this already?"

"Over what? Where am I? Did I already leave? Where's Kageto, Destiny and Fasha?"

"What are you talking about? Weren't you just with them?"

Just then Kageto, Fasha, Destiny and BARDOCK?! landed in front of them. Kageto saw Bardock talking to Trunks but Bardock was standing next to Destiny. How was this possible?

"Whoa, I am here?" the Bardock next to Destiny said, "I TOLD you I returned. You didn't want to believe me."

"Whoa, this is NOT how I remember it," the Bardock next to Trunks said, "This is NOT how it happened. Trunks and I took Frieza and King Cold together. Did you guys follow me into the future? Why would you do that? You caused me a major headache. Dr. Briefs and Bulma told me everything."

"Now we're even," Fasha said with a hint of anger in her voice, "I fainted in a MALL in front of a lot of people because of your little getaway. I'm talking to BOTH of you!"

While Fasha was going on about her pain after Bardock left, Kageto and Destiny were talking.

"Care to explain how this is possible?" Kageto asked.

"Yes, Bardock returned after supposedly killing Frieza and his father along with Trunks. He apparently returned at the same time hole he left in. Moments later WE created a time hole to the future to track him down. We caught up to the other version of him who would appear in the time hole Trunks would appear in. It didn't matter WHEN we left. We would still appear alongside Bardock because he would also appear at that moment. The Bardock that has returned got a massive headache by OUR departure and he was too tired to even think about following us. He went to the Capsule Corp. to rest and talked to Bulma and his father who told him about our plan. I don't know what he might have done after that but apparently he waited eight months for this time and got another massive headache by THIS time hole. I can understand how pissed off he is right now but Fasha seems to top even that."

"And Kageto had to tell me that YOU have traveled into the future to do Destiny knows what while I had to wait for my headache to pass!" Fasha ended.

"I'm sorry, Fasha that you had to endure such pain but I HAD to endure TWO time holes. One after you left and THIS ONE. I also waited EIGHT MONTHS for you guys to return. I KNOW I didn't think things through before I left but cut me some slack."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Trunks said, "But we have a place to be right now. You can continue this fight later, whoever you are. All of you here, Goku would be arriving any second now over there. We must move."

Trunks took off and everyone followed him. Vegeta was carrying Bulma and Krillin was carrying Yajirobe. They landed on a barren platform that looked just like the one they were standing on. After a few seconds they saw a space pod land. It had the Ginyu Force logo on its hull. The hatch opened and Goku stepped outside wearing a strange outfit.

"Whoa, I shouldn't have made that left turn on Mars. It took me two hours more than I anticipated."

"GOKU!" Krillin screamed.

"DAAAD!" Gohan screamed after.

The entire group of people caught up to him. They all yelled his name.

"GOKU, you almost gave Chi-Chi a heart attack when the Namekian Dragon told us you didn't want to return," Bulma said angrily.

"Ah... well... it's just that... I was recovering at a planet named Yardrat. They helped me after I crashlanded there and I wanted to train."

"What's more important? Training or your wife?"

"Well, I'll have to say training. I sensed Frieza too. I was afraid it was too late when he arrived here before me. So... Who's the one you took care of him? Vegeta? Kageto? Dad? Whoa, why are there two of you?"

"It was me," Trunks said wriggling through the crowd, "You are Goku, right?"

"Yes, I am. But how did you manage to kill him? I thought only a Super Saiyan could kill him. On top of that, he was stronger than on Namek."

"Yes, about that. I think we should talk in private. Let's go over there."

Goku and Trunks flew to a more secluded spot out of reach from the crowd.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's just that my mother told me I could trust you. I killed Frieza because I can transform into a Super Saiyan too."

"But that's impossible. I thought that Vegeta and I were the only Saiyans left. You're from Earth, right?"

"Yes, I was born here. Actually I'm not from this time. I'm from twenty years in the future. I came to this time with a very important message for your ears only."

"So that means you are related to any one of us. The only Saiyans left are me, Gohan and Vegeta."

"Yes, and I got my Saiyan blood from him."

"What?! Vegeta is your father?!"

"Yes, but that's not important right now. Nine months from now two very strong artificial beings will wreak havoc on Amenbo Island at exactly 10:00 AM. They're androids who were created by Dr. Geri, an evil scientist who wants to take revenge on you."

"Hmm, Dr. Geri... His name sounds familiar. Oh yeah, he was a scientist working for the Red Ribbon Army before I put a stop on their evil ways."

"Exactly, those androids are stronger than anyone you can ever imagine. They can easily defeat a Super Saiyan."

"Wow, who knew that old man had it in him. I can't wait to fight them."

"That's the thing, Goku, you won't. You will die from a heart virus before you get a chance to fight them. They will kill everyone. My dad, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Gohan, they're all dead. My mother created a time machine and gave me the cure to your heart virus. It's in this bottle. Remember, you must drink it all."

"To know that this little bottle can save my life," Goku said smiling while holding the bottle up, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Who is your mother?"

"Her name is Bulma."

"WHAT?! Bulma is your mother?!"

"Shh, lower your voice."

"Wow, Vegeta and Bulma, huh? So he's fallen in love with a human."

Goku started giggling about this secret. Then he suddenly turned serious.

"I want to see what you got," Trunks said, "I want to see your Super Saiyan form."

Goku transformed and so did Trunks.

"Attack me with all you've got," Goku said.

Trunks pulled out his sword and tried to hit Goku. Goku blocked his slices with his two extended fingers. Ultimately he grabbed the end of the sword between his fingers. Trunks' energy was skyrocketing and his yellow aura mixed with Goku's. Still Trunks couldn't get his sword out of Goku's grasp.

"So you ARE very strong. Just like my mother said."

"Yes, you're not so bad yourself but you should try to fight more with your fists and less with your sword to build up more strength in your arms."

"Thanks for the advice. I must leave."

"Don't leave yet. You should come celebrate with us."

At a distance Piccolo heard the entire conversation with his sharp Namekian ears... Trunks and Goku return to where the others were standing.

"So, you guys have bonded, huh?" Kageto asked Goku.

"Yeah, it was so much fun. Hee hee hee hee hee."

"Why are you looking at me like that, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Stop complaining, Vegeta," Bulma said, "He's not looking at you," she continued while shooting daggers through her eyes at Goku.

"Oh... uh... it's just that..." Goku stammered and realized Vegeta was wearing a pink shirt, "That pink shirt looks hilarious on you!"

"I swear I'll...!"

"You'll what?!" Bulma asked.

"Grrrr."

"Anyway, Bardock, it's time for you to leave," Kageto said.

"Leave where to?"

"Back in time. You have to return otherwise this Bardock wouldn't exist right now."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry," Fasha said, "You did perfect on your own traveling through time like you did. You won't have any trouble going back."

"Won't you guys come with me?" he asked.

"If we did, we would have seen ourselves standing here too, don't you think?" Kageto said.

"Oh... well, wish me luck."

"You don't need it. You're practically already standing here."

"Well then, bye..."

Bardock charged his energy and in a matter of seconds he opened a time hole and left. Of course all four of them were rolling on the ground writhing in pain.

"I really should think things through," Kageto screamed in pain realizing his mistake.

All well that ends well... But what about Bardock? What about his experiences?

**Bardock's Story**

(In Bardock's point of view.)

I charged up my energy and I entered some kind of space. It was blue and had light-blue strings of light floating around everywhere. I didn't know where I was going or in this case 'when'. I felt myself being pulled toward a void in the distance. Suddenly I felt the wind hitting me in the face. I was falling. I stopped in mid-air and looked at where I was originally falling from. There was nothing but the sky and... a floating machine. It was descending and finally landed on a flat rock in the middle of nowhere. I landed next to it and suddenly the hatch opened and a young man with lavender hair jumped out.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you doing here?

"Again, I could ask you the same thing."

"Hmph, my name is Trunks. What's yours?"

"My name is Bardock and I believe it's safe to assume that you traveled through time in that thing?"

"How did you know that?"

"I traveled through time too. So, what are you doing in this time?"

"I came to save the Earth from destruction. First I have to kill Frieza and his father and then I have to wait for Goku to return.

"Wait, Frieza is NOT DEAD?"

"How do you know Frieza?"

"I used to work for him a long time ago before he murdered my entire race. My son Kakarot was sent to Earth and I was sent back in time. We all thought that Kakarot killed him on Namek. We also thought that even if that didn't happen, the planet's explosion would finish the job but apparently he's still alive."

"Wait, this Kakarot you're talking about is Goku, right? My mother said that only my father calls him like that. Are you... Vegeta?"

"No, I'm not Vegeta. Kakarot was my son... IS my son."

"I don't remember my mother ever talk about you."

"It doesn't surprise me. Apparently we don't exist in that timeline of yours."

"Anyway, we should get going then. Two Saiyans are better than one."

"Make that Super Saiyan."

"So, two Super Saiyans are better than one."

Trunks and Bardock flew over to the landing site of King Cold's mother ship. A few minutes later the mother ship landed and Frieza was deploying troops. Bardock and Trunks landed in front of them.

"Hey, Frieza, we meet again."

"Y-you!" Frieza screamed angrily, "I'm going to get rid of you annoying monkeys once and for all!"

"Not on my watch," Trunks said as he pulled out his sword and killed all of Frieza's men.

"Is this the Saiyan you've been telling me about, Frieza?" King Cold asked.

"No, he's the Saiyan who dared to defy me long ago when I wanted to destroy Planet Vegeta."

"How come he's still alive?"

"That I don't know. I hit him square in the chest with my Death Ball AND he was supposed to explode with the planet. I swear he's going to pay."

Frieza jumped down and charged.

"He's MINE!" Bardock screamed, "Get Cold!"

Bardock extended his arms and waited for Frieza. At the last second he grabbed both of his shoulders and did a cartwheel. He landed behind him and still had his hands on his shoulders (Final Revenger). He kicked Frieza a few times in the back and with one last kick he kicked him upward. He swiftly moved above him and hammered him down. Frieza landed hard on his face.

"You're NEVER going to win, Frieza. I am what you fear the most. I am a SUPER SAIYAN!"

Trunks made quick work of King Cold and he sliced him in small pieces. He then vaporized him just like he would if he was fighting Frieza.

"This can't be happening. I won't allow THIS!"

Frieza now infuriated charged his energy. He ascended high into the sky and raised his finger into the air. A large orange sphere of energy (Supernova) formed above him. It grew larger by the second.

"TAKE THIS, FILTHY SAIYAN AND DIE ALONG WITH THIS PLANET!"

Frieza launched the Supernova or Giant Death Ball at Bardock. Bardock immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"This time I WILL defeat you."

**"FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!"**

*Flashback*

"This is for all the Saiyans and innocent people I killed in your name. HERE, HAVE IT!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Bardock's Spirit Cannon disappeared inside of Frieza's Supernova.

"NO WAY!"

Bardock was hit by the Supernova and slowly falling towards Planet Vegeta along with it.

"I understand now. It's you, Kakarot, my son; YOU are the one destined to kill Frieza.

KAKAROOOOTT"

Bardock's Spirit Cannon collided with Frieza's Supernova. It was pushing his Supernova back to him.

"NO! This CAN'T be happening. DIE!"

Frieza shot a Death Ball to push it back but it did not work. Finally the Supernova reached him. He had no choice but to push it with his hands. The Supernova was gathering speed. It was being pushed more and more into space by the Spirit Cannon. It was heading directly to the sun.

"NOOOOO!"

The Supernova collided with the sun and exploded. Frieza got vaporized by the heat and the blast.

The Z-Fighters were watching in shock at this display of power. Bardock turned back to normal and rose toward the sky.

"Goku, WAIT!" Krillin screamed.

"DAD, DON'T GO!" Gohan screamed.

Bardock charged his energy and disappeared into a light-blue light. He found himself back inside of Time. The light-blue light was flying all around him. He was flying the opposite way and finally reached his destination. He was sitting on a green field: the exact place he started his time travel. He decided to lie down on the soft grass and rest. He was at peace...

End of Part 13

... until a massive headache suddenly struck him. This has been the best chapter I've written so far (as far as I can remember). I was re-reading all of my other chapters of this series when I was taking a break in writing this one. To think I finished this one a few days after I finished the last one. Remember I said the other one was extra-long? This one exceeds even that. I just let myself go.

For those who don't understand: The Bardock story is the story of the Bardock who went to the future WITHOUT his crew. He landed in a time where Kageto and his crew didn't exist. The future is not written in stone. Every other timeline are Kageto free, which means that he won't appear in any future. He only appears in the present. That's why Gohan and Krillin called Bardock Goku when he was flying away. They didn't know him.

So practically there are (in my story) three timelines. Two of them are written by Destiny and the third one is enhanced by Kageto. He landed in the second one which is where Goku was saved by Trunks from the heart disease (the original DBZ storyline). Because Kageto followed him they 'expanded' the unwritten Kageto enhanced timeline eight months into the future which is where Bardock appears alongside his crew. Which is why Bulma and the rest knew all of them. I hope you understand.

If you need more explanations of any other chapters, please mail me at my (screen name) + (at yahoo dot com). They seem to erase my mail address every time. I'm also on Twitter and Facebook.

-Kagetoworld


	14. Part 14: The Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 13: A story about two timelines... That's about it.

Part 14

"I'm picking up a signal from down there," Bulma told Trunks.

"We should land and take a look," he answered.

They landed on an open field inside a forest. They were following a signal on Bulma's radar.

"It should be right about here," Trunks said.

"I don't see anything."

"Hmm, that pile of growth seems rather suspicious. Let's take a look."

Trunks and Bulma got closer to the thing covered in green plants. Trunks pulled on the plants and cleared most of the thing.

"This is not possible!"

"Isn't that your time machine?" Bulma asked?

"It appears so, but I have my time machine right here!"

Trunks pulled the capsule from his jacket, pressed it and threw it on the ground. The exact same time machine appeared in front of them only way cleaner.

"What's this hole in the glass?" Bulma asked.

"It looks like someone tried to escape from it. But we have to be sure it's mine."

Trunks wiped off the dust and more growth off the side of the time machine. It said 'Hope!' and it was a #1 capsule.

"T-there has to be an explanation," Trunks said thinking about all the horrible possibilities that could have led to this situation.

"We must bring this back to the lab for analysis. I'll take this one and you take yours."

Bulma pressed on a panel at the side of the time machine and it turned into a capsule.

"Don't worry, my son, we'll figure this out."

Trunks and Bulma arrived back at the lab. So, what did you find, Bulma?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"We found this time machine that was standing all by itself. It has sometime standing there. That's kind of weird, because it means somebody has used it to come to the past. Yet, I haven't heard anything from Kageto or his crew."

"Indeed, that IS unusual. Normally you'll see them grabbing their head in pain because Time has been damaged. But we don't know exactly WHEN it arrived to begin with."

"That's why I brought it so we could check out it's log."

"Good idea. I'll get right on that. If it's made by the Capsule Corporation, which usually means me or you, it won't be so hard to figure out."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I can help too," Trunks said, "I know how to work with it. After all, you taught me, mom."

"Aw, it's so nice to have a grown up son while already having the little one to feed."

"Moooom," Trunks said in an embarrassing tone.

"Aw, come on, you KNOW I have to wait a year or twenty for you to grow up so I can make these kind of jokes to you, right?"

"Ok, yeah."

"I'm just enjoying the moment we have together."

The baby monitor announced a crying baby.

"Speaking of which, I need to spend some time with my own son too."

Bulma ran to attend Baby Trunks who was crying in his crib.

"So, grandpa, any conclusions?" Trunks asked Dr. Briefs who already opened the time machine."

"It's low on power. It has to recharge, though I don't know where."

"Let me help you. It runs through here."

"My, my, what a clever design. Who knew my brilliant daughter had the ability to make such a grand creation?"

"She spent months and months researching and building it. She said that you were exactly the same; that hours seemed like minutes to you when you work. Sometimes you even forget to work or sleep. She or grandma has to come here with food or to pull you away from your work, that is... until you passed away."

"I passed away, you say? I still have a lot of years to go."

"Yeah, I know. It was the androids that killed you."

"Hmm, God bless these time machines."

"Yeah..."

Hyperbolic Time Chamber Entrance 10:00 AM

"Listen up, everyone. Only two can enter in the Chamber at a time." Kageto announced, "We can change that. I enter first with one of you and the rest will have to wait for a portal to open. Once I open a portal through the inside, I'll yell so you know where it is. You enter the portal and we're safe for a year of training. Umm, Fasha, you're coming with me. Alright, let's go."

Fasha and Kageto entered the room and the door closed behind them.

"Hey guys, over here," Fasha spoke in a slow deep voice.

Bardock and Thorah reached the portal and jumped through it.

"Ok, now that we're all here, the training can begin. The most important training on the schedule, which I keep postponing every time for no reason, is the Great Ape Transformation."

"But there's no moon in here," Fasha said.

"We don't need a moon when we have an artificial moon."

Kageto formed a concentrated white energy ball in his right hand. He threw it upward.

"BURST AND MIX!"

The energy ball looked like it exploded but it didn't. It stood tall and proud glistening like a star.

"Oh, that's right. We need the sun for it to work. Hmm, calculating the direction of the sun..."

Kageto calculated the direction of the sun and opened a portal above the artificial moon. He extended the portal in a half circle around the ball as result of the Earth's orbit around the Sun.

"That should do it. Now remember. Before we look up, you have to think about the happiest moment in your life. Destiny is inside my head as a backup. I can already fully control my Great Ape Form. He's going to help YOU guys if you're going too far by 'grabbing the ropes of your body and hold you still' while you're trying to sort things out in your head. DON'T let your instincts take over you. YOU are in control. Use your WILL, remember, WE are the definition of free will. Ready?

"Yes, I'm ready," Thorah said.

The other two said similar things.

"Ok, let's begin."

Al four of them looked up. Their eyes were drawn up by that white sphere floating innocently in the sky. Their hearts started to beat faster. Their tails pointed up and absorbed the Blutz waves coming from the sphere. They became hairier and their body began to grow massive. They were wearing body armour so it extended along with their body.

**"GRAAAAAAH!"**

**"RYAAAAAAH!**

**"GRUUAAAAAH!"**

"Kageto managed to control his instincts in a matter of minutes. The others were rampaging about. Kageto quickly ran to the entrance stomping his big feet and made a force field around the little house-like structure. If the door breaks, there is no way IN for the Z-Fighters to train in later.

_"Destiny, go help them!"_

"Nah, we have plenty of time in here. They can't stay wild like this forever. When it's taking a bit too long I will step in. Give them some time."

After some time Bardock was the first to get it under control. You could see it by his actions. He stood still and looked down. He raised his hands and looked at them. He even tried to speak but didn't control that one very well.

"Don't worry, Bardock," Kageto said in a deep loud voice, "You'll get it back by training."

Next was Fasha. She stopped shooting pink blasts from he mouth and jumping about and started to concentrate. She also raised her giant hands and looked at them. She controlled her speech way better than Bardock.

"...geto," she spoke, "Is ...at you?" she said looking at the slightly bigger and stronger than the rest Great Ape.

"Yes, Fasha, you're doing great. Keep doing what you're doing."

Thorah finally calmed down after his rampaging. He tired himself out which allowed him to re-take control of his body. He sat down and looked at his hands. He tried to speak but his tongue kept slipping.

"Finally we're all conscious. Don't worry, we can work on the speech later. Now we're going to fight and become stronger. No holding back, except on Thorah. He still needs to catch up. That's exactly what he's gonna do in this coming year. Are we ready?"

All three of them nodded and drummed on their chest like gorillas.

"We are all PROUD to be Saiyans!"

**"Gryaaaaaah!"**

Six months later (inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber)...

The four Saiyans, exhausted, were lying on the floor face-up. The have turned back to normal.

"So," Kageto said with a restrained voice, "Anyone up for another round?"

"You have got to be kidding me, Kageto," Bardock said.

"Nope, as long as there's still fight in me, I will fight till the end."

Kageto collapsed on the ground but stood back up.

"Come on, Kageto," Fasha said, "You can't even stand up right let alone punch someone."

"I'm up for it," Thorah said as he stood up.

"That's the spirit, Thorah," Kageto said smiling, "You are so eager in becoming stronger, aren't you?"

"No, I just wanted to take advantage of you. You're all worn out."

"No, I'm NOT!" he said as he fired a Buster Cannon. He then collapsed again and stayed down, "Ok, now I am."

They rested for a few hours. Kageto rolled onto his back and was staring at the artificial moon. It had no effect because they learned to transform at will, meaning they could suppress their transformation while staring directly at it.

"Hey, Bardock, you're a brilliant scientist," Kageto teased.

"Shut up, it wasn't funny when Vegeta said it and it's not funny now."

"Oh, I think it's very funny. Unless you want to prove me wrong. Come at me, bro."

Bardock stood up and walked over to Kageto who was still laying on the ground. Bardock's right hand was glowing blue.

"Ready to die?"

"You know damn well I can't die."

"You know damn well you CAN get vaporized."

"I dare you."

"Hraaaah!"

At the last second Kageto disappeared from his disadvantaged position. Bardock missed him and the ground exploded.

"You two stop fighting," Fasha said irritated, "You two are acting like little boys."

"If you act like us more often, you'll actually get stronger," Bardock intimadated.

"Take that back or I'll KICK YOUR *SS!" she said as she transformed into a Super Saiyan.

The fight turned out to be Fasha and Kageto against Bardock. Bardock had both of his hands glowing blue ready to shoot anything that moves. His aura was shining blue around him. He was ever so vigilant.

**"Finish Buster!"**

Bardock quickly turned around and fired.

**"Spirit Cannon!"**

**"Energy Ballet!"**

Fasha launched a pink sphere to float above Bardock. Bardock realized his mistake too late. He was too busy pushing the Finish Buster away and he couldn't block the pink energy rain that will erupt any second now... but wait!

**"Full Power Energy Ball!"** Thorah said as he fired, "Can't someone get some peace and quiet around here?"

The Energy Ball destroyed the Energy Ballet before it could burst.

"Thanks, Thorah, now help me out here. Go get Fasha. Keep her busy."

"Ok, got it."

"Graaaaaah!"

Bardock burst out his energy and pushed the Finish Buster away into oblivion. He then transformed into a Super Saiyan and searched for Kageto.

**"Burning Attack!"**

Bardock turned around and flew upward. With both hands he pushed the energy ball down and flew in the direction it came from. Kageto was hiding in a cloud.

"I got you now!"

"No you don't."

Kageto disappeared when Bardock hit him. It appeared to be an illusion.

_"Grr, he pulled an Afterimage on me. Seriously! Who could HIDE in a place like this?"_

"I can help you find him," Destiny said inside his head.

"Where is he?"

"He's where you least expect him to be. Behind you."

"Graaaaah!** Super Explosive Wave!**"

Kageto was hit and hurt by the energy blast. He fell down and was recovering when Bardock charged another blast.

**"Spirit..."**

Fasha appeared behind him and kicked him in the neck. Bardock fell but recovered in mid-air.

"Thorah! Where are you?"

"I'm can't find Fasha."

"That's because she's floating in front of me! I thought I told you to keep her busy."

"Heh heh heh, you two can't catch me," Fasha said, "I'm too quick for you."

Kageto started to get on his feet.

"Thorah?! Hurry up!"

"Can't you handle her?"

"I'm trying to handle Kageto before he gets away again but Fasha will attack me when I'm not watching her."

"I think I'm lost. Yell a little louder so I can follow your voice."

Kageto ascended stopped next to Fasha.

"Thanks for covering for me, Fasha."

"No problem."

Thorah finally arrived next to Bardock.

"What took you so long?"

"Everywhere I turn it looked the same. I was following Fasha into nothingness when I lost track of the entrance house. She disappeared and left me there."

"Good job, Fasha," Kageto said, "Taking care of your rival."

"Hey, I heard that," Thorah said.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Fasha said as she charged up to one hundred percent.

"I agree," Thorah said as he too charged to full power. He had already achieved Super Saiyan level and he was catching up fast.

Kageto too began charging up. As a result of the training he became stronger than before. His aura turned yellow and he transformed. His Hunter was beeping with the sudden power surge.

30.000.000...

50.000.000...

60.000.000... Kageto's muscles began to bulge. His hair stood straighter upward than ever.

100.000.000...

180.000.000...

230.000.000...

290.000.000... A bright light shone around him. His aura's intensity increased dramatically. Power burst from every square millimeter of his body. Small lightning bolts appeared around him and then disappeared. The counter on the Hunter reached 300.000.000. Kageto's energy created a sonic boom which hurled all of them back a few feet. Kageto has attained Super Saiyan 2.

"This power... I can feel it run through my body like electricity. It... It feels gooood."

The volume of Kageto's hair increased. He looked stronger than ever.

"Heh, heh, heh, if you can reach that level, so can we," Bardock said while charging his energy. Fasha and Thorah followed his lead.

The Hunter targeted each of them individually and announced their power levels. All of them were over 100.000.000 and counting. They bulked up and their hair had more divinations in them. Soon enough the reached 200.000.000. Their power levels were rising fast. They were unleashing all of the energy they had pent-up and the ones gained by the training. Kageto was blown away by the display of raw energy going on in front of him. He stabilized himself in mid-air and watched the show. A small blue lightning spark was all it took for the trio to transform into a bright light.

The air was literally shaking around them. It looked like Fasha's hair grew by a lot. Standing there next to each other they looked like a team of ultimate warriors.

"Heh heh heh, I didn't know you guys were so strong. You were holding back on me. Why did you do that?"

"You're our leader. We didn't want to take away all of your glory as the strongest."

"You didn't. Even now I'm still stronger than you. I have an unlimited energy source, remember?"

"Which we can ALSO utilize, remember?"

"I'm so proud of you, guys. Especially you, Thorah. You had the strength to carry on even when you were almost depleted. Your will to reach higher power was what amazed me the most. You reached your goal. You must be proud of yourself. I know I am."

"I am too," Destiny said appearing before them, "You clearly showed me that your willpower is higher than Kageto's..."

"HEY!"

"... The strength you showed me was from deep inside of you. This is your true power."

"I won't stand for this!" Kageto said.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," Destiny answered, "You know that after any great speech of mine I demotivate them, right."

"Okay, carry on."

"So, this is your true power. It's the exact same as these meatheads. They haven't even shown their true power meaning that YOUR full power equals THEIR not so full power which means you're weaker than them. They didn't pull their last ounce of strength to reach this form. Only you did. That means you have to train harder. Destiny OUT!"

Destiny disappeared in front of them. He re-entered Kageto's head.

_"Why did you do that?"_

"I just wanted to mess with the man. He can take a joke, right?"

_"He really thought you were serious. That was deeply demotivating. That's low, even for me."_

"I always do this to you. Why must I make an exception for him? Besides, he's going to train harder because I motivated him... by demotivating him. See how it works? THAT'S how I control you. THAT'S how I get inside of your mind."

_"Are you kidding me? You ARE inside of my mind."_

"See how good it works?"

_"Man, there IS no arguing with you."_

"I'm sorry about Destiny, Thorah," Kageto started, "He can be a real pain in the head sometimes. He does those jokes afterward so he wouldn't seem like a soft-hearted weakling in front of his employees. What he said before the joke he really meant it. You DO have more potential than me... _not by that much_. What I'm trying to say is that your exactly the kind of fighter that not only fights for others but also fights for himself."

"Thanks, Kageto, I really thought he was serious about that last part."

"Even though that last part WAS true... _which it is_... it doesn't make you less of a Saiyan. Remember how a.. Of you were labeled as low class warriors? Look at you now. You're Super Saiyan 2!"

_"Destiny, stop implanting those thoughts into me while I'm talking. Remember, you were the strongest in existence. Now you're acting like a jerk."_

"Because I enhanced your jealousy a little?"

_"You did what...? Oh God that was my jealousy? I have never been jealous in my life."_

"See what I mean by my mind controlling actions? That speech affected you two. It was MEANT to affect you. It was all part of my experiment."

_"What experiment?"_

"The one where I test if Kageto, The Supreme Saiyan, has emotions inside of that all-knowing brain of his."

_"Was that a compliment and an insult combined?"_

"Noooooo, maybe."

_"What has gotten into you lately? Why are you so... so mean?"_

"I'm not mean. I'm having fun."

_"With other people's emotions?"_

"Exactly. Don't worry, this is just another phase in my boring immortal life. It will end soon. Now to think of a new topic for my next phase. Do not disturb."

_"Hmph."_

"Guys, we did in six months what we had to do in a year. We are fast learners. We can do anything. Nothing can stop us. Whatever is coming we are ready for it. Screw these timeholes. We will become tougher and endure them like the warriors we are. We are Saiyans!"

Kageto opened an interdimensional portal to the lookout. All four of them went through it. It was night. They all flew back to Capsule Corp. The place they called home.

End of Part 14

Uh, yeah... This chapter is posted the exact same time as Part 13. It's that I finished this one very fast. It's the weekend. I don't post in the weekend. That means that I finished another chapter (this one) in less than two days. My head was just filled with ideas. It would be nice if you wrote a comment or get in touch with me by mail if you don't have a fanfiction account. My mail address is (screen name)+(at yahoo dot com). You can also follow me on Twitter by searching for my screen name. Or visit the Kageto Page on Facebook.

-Kagetoworld


	15. Part 15: Destiny's Descent

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Preciously on Part 14: It doesn't matter now but if you really want to know, here's what happened. Kageto and his entire crew reached Super Saiyan 2... This is a special chapter. It does not follow Part 14. You'll have to wait for Part 16.

Part 15

**Destiny's Descent**

What am I doing here?

What am I doing with my life?

My eternal life...

All alone in this... nothingness.

All of this power...

Millennia and millenia doing nothing with it.

All I have are my other inanimate life partners.

I wish they'll do anything else except existing. Be a little more... talkative.

My life depends on them. Their existence depends on me.

Why am I the only one with a consciousness?

What can I do with this power?

Can I create another being like me?

I'd better try if I don't want to die of boredness.

What do you think, Time, Space? Nothing? I thought so.

I wish I had someone exactly like myself to talk to.

"At your service."

"Whoa, who are you?"

"I am your creation. You created me."

"Is it that easy to create something?"

"Well, you don't have anything else but your voice to create with. You are nothing... WITH a couscious."

"I can say the same thing about you. The only thing I can hear is your voice. How about I create something to make you visible? I'm tired of watching black and light-blue. They don't DO anything."

"Ok, how about we call it a body? I can't come up with anything better."

"Good idea, you're like the best company I have ever had. Ok, let's see how we're going to do this. I wish for a body for you?"

In front of him The Creator appeared in a relatively big body.

"Well, now I can see you but you can't see me," Destiny said.

"No, I can't."

"How about we work together? I live with you in your body and we'll create some more life out there? Call it an experiment."

"Sure, I don't mind. What are we making?"

"You know, life."

"Doesn't that life have to be sustained on a place to... live?"

"Well, you have a point there."

"How about more kinds of life instead of one? And life depending on certain factors? How about some obstacles in life?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, you've got some great ideas. Can we give them all a good think through before doing it?"

"We don't have time. We need to come up with a complicated system so that life can sustain itself. Oh, and of course there is adapting to circumstances. How about giving them a mind to think on their own?"

"Seriously, you're overthinking things. That makes ME overthink things. I'm living inside of your head."

"No, really, we should start right away. We should think about the basics."

"The basics?"

"Yes, I must recreate this feeling right now. It feels... cold. I just came up with that word. Do you know how many words I have to come up with for this to work? I need to create something opposite to cold. I think I'm going to call it 'heat'."

"Hey, listen to me, you are kind of overthinking this. We have unlimited time."

"Ok, one question. Do you know how long you exist?"

"No, I don't, I just... exist."

"Exactly, you don't know how long you exist. You also don't know how long you're going to exist. That means that you have to do something now, if you want to do it."

"Hmm, that makes sense. But we only start with the basics. The more complicated stuff are for later."

"Ok, first we have to modify Space. It looks empty and endless. We'll divide it into four sections. We'll have to organize Time too. It's just flying everywhere. Now we have a problem. There is no light. Time was giving us the light we needed to see."

"So we just create new things that give light, right?"

"Yes, like a big source of lights. Or wait, multiple sources of light. Or even millions of light sources. We have to think about all the lifes that we're going to create. There HAS to be enough light for everyone of them. So we alternate between big light sources and small light sources."

"Ok, do your thing. You OBVIOUSLY know better than me."

The Creator was too busy talking that he didn't hear that last remark. Millions of years have passed and Destiny felt the exact same way he always did. He felt lonely and cut out. The Creator was creating everything and he could do nothing but watch or sleep. Until one day...

"Hey, you still there?" The Creator asked.

"You're asking me NOW? Out of all times, you ask me now?"

"You don't need to get all emotional."

"Of course I do. You haven't talked to me for a few million years! When I tried to start a conversation you wouldn't listen. What do you want from me now that I miraculously unintentionally got your attention? Are you done with life and you're finally asking me for my opinion?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you a favour."

"Wha..."

"Could you like make life plans for my creations for me? That way you can control them and decide how they'll live their life."

"What? You're too busy to do it yourself? YOU, the one who said we should start working right away? Creating a very complicated life system two seconds after I created YOU?"

"It WAS your idea. It's not MY fault that I got started. We have plenty of free time when we're done, right?"

"WE? NOW you're talking about WE? YOU have been doing everything and haven't even ASKED me if I wanted something done."

"You said it was MY body."

"I created you AND your body. Besides, we're NOT done when we're finished. Who has to watch over YOUR creations till the end of Time, if it HAS an end, so they don't do something stupid?"

"I just asked you if you wanted to do it."

"NO, you asked me to do it. You didn't ask me if I WANTED to do it. Those are completely different things."

"Look, I made them for YOU. YOU asked me to create life. That's what I did."

"NO, I proposed WE could make life TOGETHER, but all of this has been about YOU. You can rest after you're done but I am the one stuck with the eternal job."

"It's not that difficult from what I did. Compared to MINE, YOUR job is EASY. I have to decide everything."

"That's because you CHOOSE to decide everything. Do I get a say in this? NO!"

"Have you asked for a say in this?

"Countless times! But you don't listen. You're too busy blabbering about the plans you have to someone who isn't me. How can someone ignore a voice in their heads? Can you tell me that?"

"I was talking to YOU all of those times."

"And I was there to listen everytime! Why can't you do the same?"

"It's just... I... just wanted to... you know."

"Apparently I don't! Care to explain?"

"I'm so... excited to be able to show you all of this and to have someone to share it with."

"First of all, I gave you your powers. I already know what they do so you don't HAVE to share them with me. Secondly, I was just as excited as you are right now, but you slowly began to take control of everything. And now it looks like you just conveniently remembered that I exist so you can give me this endless job. Very good. Veeeery good," Destiny said in a sarcastic tone.

"I... it's just that..."

"You know what? I've HAD it. I'll take your stupid job and leave. I don't NEED your body to do it. I can manage doing it without your help. It's MY job after all. I don't ask YOU for help. I do it all by myself. That's just who I am. Take your power of creation with you. I don't need it. I have countless other abilities to use that I haven't figured out yet. Have fun with your creations. I know I will. I'm the one spending individual time with them."

"But... Destiny, d-don't leave me."

Destiny got out of The Creator's head and went wherever he would land. Soon enough he found a planet with life on it. He tried getting in the head of the first person he found. It didn't work. He tried the next. It didn't work either.

_"Grrr, why can't I enter them? Did he do it on purpose?"_

"Destiny, are you there?" The Creator said.

"How did you find me? You can't see me. Can you tell me why the hell I can't enter them?"

"That's just it. You can already control them. You can't enter them. They are under your control."

"That doesn't make sense! I control them already but I can't enter their bodies."

"They are connected to you. They are also connected to Time and Space. That doesn't mean that Space or Time can enter them. You are an entity just like them. You are the smartest one. I gave you the job because I wanted to do something... nice for you. To give you full control over their actions and decisions was a present for you. I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you. To be honest, those millions of years seemed like six days to me. I'm almost done creating everything. I wanted to help you with your work but it seems you want something to do on your own. I understand. If you want I can create a body especially for you."

"No, I'll stay like this. I don't need you to do anything for me.

You've done enough. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to write my plans in a book. I'm going to give you that Book. I don't care who you give that book to. Only I can change the data in that Book. If you want to know something about any of your creations, just open the Book. I think I'll finish it in a few days. I don't need the Book to control anyone. I can do it myself. I'll be constantly traveling. When I finish the Book it will be the last time I see you. I don't need you to search for me. You are clearly not part of me anymore. The only way we'll reunite is if a giant catastrophe would happen. See you later."

"Wait, before you go, I have something to tell you."

"Make it fast, I have to visit every single being in the universe to write in my book."

"Well, if it WOULD happen that someone would break free from your connection, you WILL be able to use that body. Oh, and you probably already know that you're connected to Time and Space, right?"

"Of course, how did I not know?"

"Well, the thing is, when any of the other two are damaged, YOU are damaged. You will feel some kind of pain. The three of you SHARE the pain."

"How can someone damage Space? Or Time?"

"I don't know but it could be possible. The thing is, if they break free from the - let's call it Destiny - you put out for them, they will get disconnected from you. You will feel pain. But that's how you know there's someone out there without a destiny."

"I don't like my name to be repeated that often. Let's give it another name. I call it 'Fate'."

"That's fine by me. We can alter between those two words. Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Destiny said dryly.

_"Why did I ever create someone smarter that me?"_

A few days later Destiny finished the Book and he dropped by to 'drop' the Book off. He then left the place The Creator created for himself. It was some kind of space inside of Space. The Creator called it 'dimension'. Since that day, Destiny hasn't seen The Creator again. He decided to leave him in his own world. A world that obviously had no place for him.

The Supreme Saiyan

"Aaah, what was that? I think that was Time. How the hell did anyone manage to damage Time? It hurts a lot."

A few decades later...

"Aaaaah, this pain is unbearable! I think someone has broken free from my control. This pain is way worse than that time someone damaged Time. I need to find whoever managed to do that. This might be my chance to take a very long break from this job. Now, how to find someone who has no Fate?"

Destiny scanned all of the connections he had with all the beings in the universe. He felt the pain getting worse when he scanned the Saiyan race.

"Ok, I know he's a Saiyan. Now to find him."

It didn't take long for Destiny to find the Saiyan he's been looking for. He was sleeping inside of a space pod. Destiny entered him. He suddenly woke up to a warm feeling entering his body.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said.

"I see you've acknowledged my arrival."

"What are you planning to do to me?"

"Oh, the brave Saiyan warrior is scared?"

"No, just concerned."

"Well you don't need to concern yourself. I am just taking a well deserved break from my work. From now on I just sit and watch from the sidelines while you do all the working."

"So you are just planning to let me do all the work?" Kageto asked sarcastically.

"Hey, watch your mouth, I am not your equal. Oh wait, I am. But that does not give you a reason to speak to me like that."

"Well since you're in MY body, I think I can."

"Fair enough, but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't exist right now."

"And if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a well deserved break right now."

"Touché."

"Exactly and don't you forget it," Kageto said.

"You know I am capable of anything, right? Why don't we just become friends and share this body?"

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"Why me?"

"I was just waiting for the first being to achieve free will and congratulations, you are the lucky winner!"

"And I should be happy to share my body with an unknown stranger, why?"

"Oh, you know me alright. Don't you know the feeling you sometimes get when you make a decision? That's me controlling your life. Whenever you're in doubt, I step in. I haven't had a single break in like forever. Depending how long you decide to live, I will stay on my break. That is not the reason I wrote your Fate down as the Saiyan Supreme. I did not know you were going to break free. But even after you broke free, the Fate of the previous Saiyan Supreme was still to choose you as his successor. So unless you want to pass your title onto someone else, I stay with you forever. How is that for an unforseeable plan that not even I could see coming?"

"It's clever especially because you had nothing to do with it."

"Don't tempt me, boy. I can be a nice guy and everything but you are pushing it too far. I can help you get that time trapped so called hero back."

"Wait, I have been meaning to ask you. Was sending him back in time part of your plan?"

"No, it was not. That was an unforseen reaction between Frieza's energy and Bardock's psychic energy. It happened too fast for me to notice. I did notice his arrival a thousand years ago but I did not know from what exact time he came from."

"So he's actually the first to have free will, right?"

"No, he will break free from me in a month when he travels back in time, remember?"

"I thought you didn't know from what exact time he came from."

"I am living in your body, remember? Which means I have full access to your memories. You think it didn't hurt me when you broke free from my connection? I see you experienced the same pain when you saw Bardock rip open a hole through time when he was inside Frieza's Death Ball. That is the excrutiating pain I felt. And I'm going to feel it again in one month but it will be double. You will feel time being damaged and I will feel myself being damaged. Since we are now together, I will also feel your pain on top of mine and you will feel mine in addition to your own pain."

"The more reason why you shouldn't be here."

"Just go with it. You can't get rid of me."

"Well, in that case, I accept."

"Accept what?"

"Your friendship, the one you offered me a while ago."

"Well then, my friend, we are going to make the best of it."

The computer announced their arrival.

"One more question, Destiny. Now that you are in my body, does that mean you can control my arms and legs?"

"That's right."

"Don't misuse your position."

"I would never think about doing that."

"I'm just checking."

Kageto braced himself for impact and he safely landed on the planet. He stepped out of the pod and looked at miles and miles of deserted wasteland.

"I have to tell you a few facts before we begin, Kageto."

"What is it?"

"As you already know, space is a collection of dimensions. To switch dimensions, you must slip in between them and choose which dimension you wish to go to. In order to do so you must vibrate in a certain speed to slip in between the dimensions. With this skill you can transport yourself anywhere you want to go in a matter of seconds. If you want to travel through time, you must be able to slip in between dimensions while connecting to the infinite body of Time.

You must access it the same way you do when you see the future but this time you must look in the past. Once you've got the image in your mind, you have to vibrate to slip in between dimensions except this time you will actually slip out of the present and into the past. Normally when you vibrate at that speed you slip in between dimensions because you are in constant connection with Space. But when you connect to Time and do the exact same thing you will not transport yourself anyWHERE but anyTIME."

"So you are telling me that I can basically already travel through time?"

"Yes, but you must do exactly what I just said. Take a deep breath and concentrate..."

Approximately 30 years later. West City

Destiny was walking through the city the day after Kageto's dream of saving his brother. He created a new body for himself using the power of Creation he rejected a long time ago.

"Should I leave Kageto and his crew now that I have my own body? Why can't I seem to make this decision? I control the decision of everyone but I can't control my own? God, it's just so hard."

"You were saying?" The Creator said appearing out of nowhere disguised as an everyday businessman.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I just heard you call my name. I thought I should drop by."

"Out of all the beings in the universe who pray to you every day, you answer my sentence incorporated 'God'? Why don't you go help anyone else?"

"Because it's not written in their Fate to meet me. Who's the one in charge of the Fate of the universe again?"

"YOU'RE the one who gave me this useless job."

"And YOU'RE the one who took it."

"You left me no choice. I didn't want to go back to before you were created and just hang around and do nothing. I needed a purpose to live."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but it appears that my job doesn't end either. I thought I had a few millions of years to sit back and relax, but apparently I needed to do a lot of adjustments. I have been adjusting my creations ever since. I haven't had one week of rest."

"This is the second time I've heard you apologize."

"Yeah, it's just... My life is so empty without you. Would you return to me?"

"I... um... I'm kind of attached to Kageto. He IS doing my job after all. I can't let him do it all by himself. It would look like I just dumped my work on him and left. Besides, they are all my friends. I'd hate to leave them. They are my only friends since... you."

"Why? Why can't we just be friends again?"

"I was not the one responsible for our friendship falling apart. You are feeling the consequences of YOUR actions. I had nothing to do with it."

"Don't you think I've suffered enough?"

"You're the one who said that millions of years feel like days to you. If I follow YOUR rules I don't think you've suffered enough. You've been doing well all of those 'days'. Why do you suddenly need my help?"

"It's just that I'm sitting day in day out in my own dimension adjusting and adjusting and thinking about different things. What I want to say is that I... m-miss you."

Destiny stood speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"Please say something," The Creator pleaded.

"I have nothing else to say. I'll think about what you've said. For now, just... leave."

The Creator was on the verge of crying but he understood. He disappeared and appeared back inside of his own dimension. His lair where he was the King and the servant at the same time. With the Supremes just a thin layer of space away he started crying. Millions of years after Destiny left, NOW he has been affected. He has finally recognized the mistakes he made. If only there was a way to go back and change it all.

_"I don't think I can hold him back much longer. I sealed off that part of Space with him in it. I'm using all of my power. It's weakening me. There will be one day in the future when I won't be able to supply anymore energy to the seal. I'll have no choice but to rest and recharge. If only I haven't created him. If only I could undo his existence. I'll need Destiny's help to do it. HE has the power of destruction, not me. We'll need to become one again if I want to undo my mistake. Please, Destiny..."_

All of this is only the beginning. I feel that the great catastrophe is close yet still far away. One name is the cause of all of this chaos... Shade.

End of Part 15

... (silence) ... Please comment. Who is this Shade? When the hell did that happen? The Creator crying? He has to be desperate. But for what? Destiny and him becoming One? Only way to undo his mistake? What mistake? I'm sorry but these questions will be answered after the Dragon Ball GT saga. Be patient. It'll come before you know it. Like I said, you could contact me and we'll talk about it. You'll know some info nobody knows yet. We could PM or mail (screen name) + (at yahoo dot com). Inside info available for all readers.

-Kagetoworld


	16. Part 16: Cooler's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 15: Part 15 was a Destiny special. Destiny's past has been explained.

Previously on Part 14: Kageto and his crew finished training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber way before they planned. From here on the story continues...

**Part 16: Cooler's Revenge**

Somewhere on a far away planet...

"Lord Cooler, we have terrible news."

"What is it, Salza?"

"Your brother, Frieza, has been killed by a Saiyan."

"What?! My brother defeated by a Saiyan? How could a Saiyan generate enough power to kill Frieza?"

"I don't know, sir, but he's currently on a planet called Earth. Should we go and investigate?"

"Yes, prepare the ship, we're going to Earth. We should get there in a few days."

"Yes, sir."

"Frieza, I have always hated you. You were a disgrace to this family. Luckily you were part of this family, otherwise I wouldn't avenge you. That Saiyan will pay for messing with our family."

The Z-fighters took a well deserved rest and went camping. Goku was diving for fish, Gohan was gathering wood and Krillin was cooking. Gohan was walking back with a stack of wood.

"Hey, Krillin, I've got the wood you asked... uh... uuh."

A tall stranger in a body armor with a helmet grabbed Gohan by the tail.

"Hey, look, is this the Saiyan that killed Frieza?"

"I don't know," this mysterious guy said who appeared out of nowhere, "He's just a kid. He doesn't look all that strong."

Goku came out of the water with a big fish. He sensed something was going on and he rushed back to the camping site.

"Hey, who are you guys?" He asked the group.

"We are Cooler's Armored Squadron," they said as they struck a pose. They attacked shortly after.

Back at the lookout...

"Hmm, something fishy is going on," Kageto said, "I'm sensing a few unknown energy patterns. One of them is very familiar though. You guys go do whatever you want. I'll handle this."

Kageto flew away in the direcrion he sensed the energy patterns. In the meantime someone appeared on the battlefield.

"Frieza!" Goku screamed in surprise.

"Heh, so this is the Saiyan who killed my brother. DEATH BEAM!"

Goku was holding Gohan when he turned his back to Cooler to dodge the beam. It hit him in the back and he turned around and countered it with a blast. He fell in the water with smoke coming out of his back. Cooler could easily deflect the blast. Goku and Gohan feel from a waterfall. Cooler launched an energy blast in the water.

"Good job, Lord Cooler, you've taken care of that Saiyan trash," Salza said.

"Gather your men and scan the entire area. Kill him."

"No one could have survived that blast, sir."

"You don't see anyone block my Death Beam and counter it, Salza, believe me when I tell you he's alive. Now go find him and KILL him."

"Yes, Lord Cooler."

Salza and his crew flew away blasting every square metre of the place. Meanwhile Gohan had carried Goku to a nearby cave.

"Dad, you have to heal. We can't let those people destroy the forest with all of the animals."

"I know, Gohan," Goku said in a weak voice, "I'm really hurt. I can't move a lot."

Just then Salza and his team arrived and trashed the place. They got buried under a few boulders. After a few hours Krillin and Oolong arrived yelling for Goku and Gohan. They were with Icarus, Gohan's dragon."

"Goku," Krillin screamed, "Gohan, where are you?"

"We're down here, Krillin."

"Hey, did you hear that?" Oolong said, "I think it came from under this boulder."

Krillin lifted the boulder up and saw Gohan's head.

"Hey, Gohan, is your dad with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

"Hey, Krillin," Goku said.

"Hang in there, Goku. Don't die."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Krillin continued to remove more boulders when one fell from above. He reacted fast and pulverized it with a ki blast.

"I hope they didn't sense us."

Doore's scouter went off.

"They have to be he..."

A pterodactyl flew very close to him.

"Oh, it was just that animal."

The sun was coming up.

"Whoa, it's morning already?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, time sure flies," Gohan said.

"Hey, Gohan," Goku said, "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Yes, what is it, dad?"

"Could you go to Korin's Tower an ask him for some Senzu Beans? Tell him it's an emergency."

"Yes, dad, I'll take Icarus."

"Good, remember to fly higher than them so they don't spot you."

"Yes, dad, I'll be right back."

Gohan climbed on Icarus.

"Let's go, boy. I want to see what you've got."

Icarus and Gohan made their way to Korin's Tower. On their way there they flew over Salza and his men. Less that thirty minutes later they arrived at Korin's Tower.

"Wait for me here, boy, I'll be right back."

Gohan jumped off of Icarus' back and started to climb the Tower. After a couple of minutes he finally arrived at the top.

"Master Korin, where are you? I need some Senzu Beans. Master Korin?"

Gohan climbed up the stairs to the second floor where the fountain was. Korin was standing next to it.

"Master Korin, may I have some Senzu Beans, please?"

"Well, if it isn't Gohan. Who do you think you are coming here demanding me to give you Beans?"

"Well, it's an emergency for my dad..."

"You came here without a gift? Do you think Senzu Beans grow on trees?"

"I'm sorry, Master Korin, I'll return when I get a gift for you."

Gohan turned around and was ready to leave.

"Hey, Gohan don't forget these," Yajirobe said as he threw him a bag.

"A bag of... Senzu Beans, thanks, Yajirobe, but if if Master Korin doesn't want me to have them..."

"No, it's fine, he was just messing with you."

Gohan jumped on the railing and was ready to leave. Korin was about to eat a Senzu Bean when Yajirobe snatched that one too.

"Hey, Gohan, catch."

"What? Oh, another bean, thanks Yajirobe."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey!" Korin yelled, "That was MY Bean.

"Well, you weren't using it."

Gohan tucked the Bean inside of his belt. He jumped off the Tower and called for Icarus. They flew back to Goku and Krillin.

"Why are you taking my beans?"

"Your beans? I'm the one wo waters them," Yajirobe replied, "I'M the Bean Daddy."

"Bean Daddy?"

"Yeah, Bean Daddy."

"Why do I even let you live up here?"

"I don't know. Beats the hell out of me. Talking about beans, now I want some chili."

Meanwhile Kageto was somewhere on the ground walking.

"*sigh* The toll of having being the strongest; my energy source is too high. They can capture it with their scouter if I'm not too careful."

Gohan was making his way back but Icarus was getting tired.

"Oh, you're getting tired, boy?" Gohan asked, "Oh, I know, here, have this."

Gohan gave him a senzu Bean which restored all of his energy. He then flew very fast.

"Whoa, boy, I didn't know you could fly this fast."

Unlucky for them, Salza and his men captured Icarus' energy on their scouter. They were following him from close behind.

"Going somewhere, boy," Doore asked as he lifted him up by his head with one hand, "Whatcha have there? Let me see it."

Doore tried to get the bag of Senzu Beans but Gohan rolled up into a ball to protect it.

"Well then, I will just bash your head in. I call this move: the canopener attack."

Doore was crushing Gohan's head with his one arm when a ki blast hit him in the back.

"Leave that kid alone," a cloaked figure said.

"Who are you?" Salza asked.

"I am Piccolo and you're going to leave right now."

"Well, if it isn't a Namekian," Doore said, "Why aren't you on your OWN planet."

"Frieza blew it up," Salza said.

"Oh, right."

Piccolo took of his weighted clothing and attacked.

"Gohan, you must hurry, you have to take the Beans to your dad."

"Right, got it, thanks Mr. Piccolo."

Gohan flew toward the hideout. Meanwhile Kageto arrived at the battlefield at walking speed.

"Hmm, it appears the battle is right above me. Who do I NOT have to kill, Destiny?"

"That would be Salza. The other ones will die soon enough by the long hands of Piccolo."

"Alright."

Kageto rose to the top of the trees.

"Hey, which one of you is Salza?"

"That would be me, the blond-haired alien with the French accent said.

"Well, it's your lucky day. You're NOT going to die."

With those words Kageto launched a strong homing ki blast wave on Doore. Doore flew away with the blast following. Finally he turned around to stop it but got vaporized. Piccolo already made quick work of the other one.

"I guess it's now two against one."

"Look, it's Lord Cooler!"

Piccolo and Kageto turned around. It was a trap. Cooler was nowhere to be seen. Salza attacked Piccolo with his Salza Blade Rush. Piccolo managed to dodge them all.

_"Hmm, he wasn't wrong. Cooler WILL be here in any second. I have to get out of here."_

Kageto used the Instant Transmission and appeared behind a boulder on top of the cave.

_"Now I have to just hide here."_

A few minutes later Gohan arrived.

"Dad! I've got the Beans," he said as he entered the cave. Salza destroyed the bag with his Finger Beam.

"Heh heh heh heh, you thought you could escape like that? I don't know what you're planning, but it's all gone now."

"No, the Senzu Beans," Krillin said, "We almost had them."

Krillin stormed out the cave and went to fight with Salza. Gohan stayed behind with his dad.

"If only I've been more careful."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, son."

Just then he rem

embered about the Senzu Bean Yajirobe threw to him before he left.

"Here, dad, eat this."

"W-what? Oh, a Bean. Where did you het this?"

"I'll tell you later."

Salza easily brushed off Krillin's attacks. He then knocked him down with one attack.

"Humans, they are weak!"

His scouter suddenly capture a power level rising from within the cave.

"No, this is not possible. This scouter has to be defective. That kid couldn't generate so much power. Is it the other one? No, he was too weak to stand."

Goku stepped out of the cave and charged his energy more. The scouter broke.

"No, this can't be!"

"What should I do with this Namekian."

Goku snappped out of it and was staring at Cooler who was carrying Piccolo with one arm.

"Let him go, Frieza!"

"Ho ho ho, this is not Frieza, you dumbass," Salza said, "You are in the presence of Lord Cooler, Frieza's older brother."

"Don't kill him!" Goku screamed.

Cooler dropped Piccolo in mid-air. Before reaching the ground he pierced him with a Death Beam.

"Piccolo!"

"You should know that I don't spare anyone, Saiyan. I am not as weak as my brother."

Goku became angry and his power level rose. Salza punched him a few times but he didn't seem to notice. He hit him with one hand and he crashed in the rock and got buried by boulders.

"I can assure you, you will die today Saiyan," Cooler said.

"We'll see about that!"

Goku and Ccoler started to fight. Kageto was behind a boulder watching.

"Hmph, Cooler is a weakling, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Goku will... You know, let's make a bet. I say Goku wins."

"Duh, you're Destiny, you already knows how this fight turns out. You're the one who planned it."

"Heh heh heh, and don't you forget it."

Cooler got out of the water and stood on a rock in front of a waterfall.

"I can understand now why my brother had trouble with you. We have always been competing with each other. He always wanted to defeat me. That is until I transformed. As you know this is my third transformation. I have discovered another one beyond this. You are the first to witness my true form. Tremble as you see all that is around you fall into destruction!"

Cooler transformed and he got bigger. Everything trembled around him. A s he finished his transformation he immediately punched Goku. When Goku regained his posture Cooler was nowhere to be seen. Then Cooler reappeared and punched him in the back.

"Wow, he's fast," Goku said.

"Kakarot, we should take him on together."

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Kageto, I'm speaking to you through a mental link."

"Kageto? Oh, right. No, he's mine to finish off."

"I thought you'd say that. Now I would like to take this opportunity in telling you that he's floating above you."

"What?"

Cooler elbowed Goku in the head causing him to crash into the ground.

"KAIOKEN!"

Goku followed flew away but Cooler was appearing everywhere. Ultimately Cooler punched him hard in the stomach.

"Grrrr, Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"

Cooler just rushed through the Kamehameha wave and punched him when he emerged. Goku crashed into the side of a hill. Cooler pounded him deeper with his foot.

"I am the strongest in the universe. Everyone must bow down to my might. The weak die and the strongest prevail. I can do anything I want with the universe. The universe is MY playground!"

Cooler raised his hand and the ground levitated. Goku detached from the rock. He fell down on his face.

"G-Goku, help us," Krillin said.

A bird fell onto the ground next to Goku because Cooler's energy was intensifying the gravity. Goku reached for it and grabbed it in his hands. He was charging up his energy with his rage. His hair stood straighter. Ultimately he extended his hand and gave the bird some of his yellow energy. The bird now replenished with strength, flew away.

"What's this? What happened to you? You're different."

Goku's Super Saiyan appearance shocked Cooler.

"You will NOT continue to hurt others, Cooler. Tell you what, we'll play by your rules. The strong prevail while the weak dies."

"So be it."

Cooler barely pronounced that last word when Goku already landed his first punch in the face.

"NOW!"

**"SUPER GALICK GUN!"**

Kageto hit Cooler with his blast and caused him to get dragged down along with it. Both of them crashed into the water and the blast exploded when they touched bottom. A huge explosion emerged from deep below. Water was flying everywhere.

"That should have done the trick, I think," Kageto said to Goku.

"You think?! Or you know?"

"I'm not sure, his energy residue is everywhere. I can't figure out where he is."

"Up here, filthy Saiyan!"

Cooler was holding a Supernova above his head with one finger.

"You should have never taken your eyes off of me. I gather energy way faster than my brother. Let's see you survive THIS! The entire planet will perish along with you."

Cooler launched the Supernova on Goku. Goku pushed Kageto aside very hard. Kageto regained his posture a few yards away.

"Kakarot, NO!"

"I can do this."

Goku was face to face with the Supernova. He was trying to push it back but it kept descending. It pushed Goku into the ground but wait... What's this?

**"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"**

Goku pushed the Supernova back at Cooler with a Kamehameha.

"No, this is not possible!"

Cooler tried to hold the Supernova but it dragged him along with himself into space.

"Grr, once I get out of this, I WILL destroy that planet. What's that glow? It's the star of this solar system... and I'm heading right to it! WHY?! WHY WASN'T HE KILLED WITH THE REST OF HIS KIND? Wait... I remember."

*Flashback*

"This is for all the Saiyans and innocent people we've killed in your name. HERE, HAVE IT!"

The Saiyan baby, Kakarot, was heading to Earth on a routine military expedition. Unknown to him his father, Bardock has sacrified himself on one last act of redemption.

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah," Frieza laughed at the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

Not far away, Cooler's ship was monitoring the area.

"Look, Salza, a space pod is getting away."

"Magnify ze image," Salza said, "Give me an interior view as well. It's just a baby."

"Should we intercept course?"

"Yes, follow that..."

"Delay that order," Cooler said.

"Lord Cooler, we didn't know you were here."

"I have six planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I let myself get behind schedule to cover HIS mistake. Look at him laughing, thinking he's almighty, it could have been King Vegeta on that space pod as far as HE knows. Let's get out of here."

"I get it now. I'm the one who let him go. I'm the one who let him live!"

With that Cooler got killed by the Supernova colliding with the sun. Eight minutes later Goku and Kageto could watch the explosion from Earth. The light blinded them. This is the end of Cooler, isn't it?

End of Part 16

Even though this chapter is finished the day after the previous has been posted, it can't be posted that day. If you're reading this on the day it has been released, it would be exactly four days later.

Cooler is dead (really?). Things will finally turn back to normal (will it?). That is until the androids come along. Come on, this is fanfiction. You're supposed to have already watched the entire anime (or most of it) to be reading this. We all know that Cooler will come back later as a metal clone. This is technically not a spoiler. The mysterious part is WHEN I release the corresponding chapter and HOW I will change it just like I changed this one. Meanwhile enjoy the Android Saga and hope for the GT Saga to come soon because after that, things will get VERY hot as described in the previous chapter. I will go freestyle and expand the adventure and make it even more captivating. Keep your eyes out on polls that I might make. I think I've explained my mail address already. That would be all. Enjoy!

-Kagetoworld


	17. Part 17: Dream Reaility

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 16: Cooler has died in the hand of his own Supernova (that Goku has pushed with HIS Kamehameha). Now we're back at Capsule Corporation. What will happen next?

Part 17

Capsule Corp. (needless to say)

"I have a very important question for you, Kageto," Bulma said, "We have found a time machine abandoned in the north and we were wondering. If it has been used to travel from the future to this present, why haven't you guys felt anything?"

"Wait, there's another time machine? That's a big mystery. It must have... No, that couldn't be it."

"What? Tell me, what we're you going to say? Anything helps."

"Well, I was thinking that its arrival in the past collided with Bardock's timehole to the future. The time machine used Bardock's timehole to come out of Time. Not because it used the same Timehole means that he would land at the exact same spot Bardock opened it. Space is of the issue, not Time. He could have landed anywhere. Bardock didn't arrive in the future the exact same place he started. I think I'm safe to say neither did Trunks. You made the time machine, right? I don't think you would carry it all the way to a deserted rock area to use it, right?"

"No, I would do it outside."

"Exactly. Which means whoever used that time machine shared the time hole with Bardock. That's why we didn't sense it. It was masked by the pain we got through Bardock's travel."

Trunks entered the room and stared at the group of people.

"Hey, Kageto, guys, how you doing?"

"Fine," Fasha replied, "We have a question to ask you. Do you have any idea who else would use the time machine apart from you and your mother?"

"No, I don't think no one else would know about the existence of the time machine."

"Well, somebody obviously knew about it. Wait... That's right!"

"What?" Bulma asked.

"I have the Book of Destiny on my side."

"The Book of Destiny?"

Destiny appeared in front of them in person.

"Yes, my Book. I have all of your lives already planned. They're all written in my book. The past, the present and the future, it's all here."

Destiny summoned the floating book.

"Now to think of a search term. How about 'time machine'?"

The Book opened on a blank page and started to write search results. Destiny focused on the first two.

"We have Trunks as the first result and Cell as the second. The third is Tapion but he's irrelevant right now."

"Who's Cell?" Bulma asked.

"If I told you, you would know what's coming. That goes against my plans."

"Aw, come on, please."

"This future right here is optimal. I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. You have to understand that there are boundaries. Not because Kageto keeps crossing them means that I too have to cross them. They are my rules. I have to set the example. If I didn't, you'll all be living in caves right now and Kakarot would have probably killed you all. Do you see the chain reaction now?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I didn't make you humans civilized, Gohan would have never found Goku, let alone drop him in a ravine which caused him to forget his Saiyan descent. A tiny detail could go a long way. That's why I'M the one who decides what you do every morning, what clothes you wear, what you eat for breakfeast. It's all written. Kageto is freelancing and changing my design but once he makes a mistake, he'll have to go back in Time as many times as necessary to fix it because I'M not doing it."

"So... Who's Tapion?" Bulma asked.

"Didn't I just tell you?" Destiny said angrily.

"Tapion was the one who gave me my sword," Trunks answered, "It's enchanted. It is the weakness of a big monster long gone now."

"Thank you, finally someone who can answer a simple question," Bulma said.

"I don't know why I even bother," Destiny said.

"Don't be so down, Destiny. I do it all the time without changing the future... much."

"Remember what I told you? One mistake is all it takes."

"That's why I'm always cautious. I overweigh my decisions before making them."

"It's unsafe. There's sixty percent chance it will go wrong."

"It hasn't gone wrong yet."

"I don't want to take the risk. Knowing what's about to come I command you to lay low for a while."

"Lay low? You can't tell me to lay low. Not after coming this far. Tell me why I should do it."

"Dark times are ahead of us, Kageto. My plan must be followed. It's the only way out of the crisis that is about to come. You MUST understand, please, stay out of this one."

"What do you expect me to do? You want me to travel through the future and skip the entire android issue?"

"That would be best. It wouldn't affect your power. You'll still be the strongest."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You know that a stronger enemy will appear everytime, right?"

"Really? That's part of your plan?"

"Yes, and I'm saying that the next enemy is well within your capacity. You can have some fun with that one but please, stay out of this one. Time is very unstable here with the time machine going back and forth in Time. It will stabilize after this crisis is over. If you don't leave before it happens, I will force you to leave," Destiny said dead serious.

"F-force me?"

"Yes, I will take control of your body and transport you to the future where you will be safe. You are not to return to the past. I forbid you. You can run if you want. There is no place in the universe I can't find you."

"I-I've never seen you like this before, Destiny."

"I am merely taking control of what's rightfully mine: The Fate of the universe."

"We should listen to Destiny, Kageto," Bardock said.

"Yeah, I agree with Destiny," Fasha said.

"I am not aware of the entire situation but if Destiny says we must go, then we must go," Thorah said.

"I know you find it unfair, Kageto, but that's how it should be," Bulma said.

"Hmm, I WAS planning to participate in the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai in four months but I guess we should leave."

"You've made the right choice, Kageto," Destiny said, "Even though there IS one place I can't get to you, I'll never tell you that."

"I don't care. You're my superior and I should listen to you. Plus, you're power level is way higher than mine AND you can enter my head and take control of my body."

"That's right. We should keep the drama to a minimum."

"So, what should we do now?" Fasha asked.

"We're going to the future of course," Destiny answered.

"Right now?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Yes, I wanted to go to Super World."

"Super World?"

"Yes, you know, the amusement park."

"You want to go to an amusement park?!" Kageto and Destiny said at the same time.

"Yes, it will be a perfect opportunity to relax. It'll be fun!"

"Well, I guess we could do that before we leave," Destiny said.

"YES! Thank you, Destiny," Fasha said excited as she kissed him on the cheek.

Destiny rubbed his hand on the spot.

_"Wow, I've never been close to my own experiments before. This is the first time a girl... kissed me."_

"Experiments? You call us experiments?" Bardock asked.

"What the..? Were you just readiing my mind?"

"Let's just assume I'm reading your mind at all times."

"Heh heh heh, clever move, Bardock. I'll get you next time."

The entire group made their way to Super World. Bulma brought Baby Trunks along with her. Dr. Briefs stayed at the lab doing his research. Trunks was walking next to his mother thinking back...

_"Last time Gohan and I were here those androids destroyed everything. They're the ones responsible for Gohan losing his arm. Why are they so childish? Grr, once I get stronger, I will KILL them BOTH!"_

"Don't worry, Trunks, I'm sure they're going to pay for what they've done," Bardock said.

"W-what did you say?"

"I just read your mind. I know how you feel."

"Oh."

"If this place brings back bad memories, you are welcome to leave."

"No, I'm fine."

"You can't fool me. I can still read your mind."

"Just leave me alone."

"Whatever you say."

Fasha had so much fun. She went to every attraction. It's like the child in her has been awakened.

_"I have never seen her this happy,"_ Thorah, Kageto and Bardock thought at the same time.

Fasha had this big smile on her face while she was walking.

"This is the best day EVER!" she said out loud.

They were standing in front of the entrance.

"I guess this is goodbye," Kageto said to Bulma, "Take good care of Vegeta for me."

"Don't worry about it. He's like a boomerang. He always returns to me."

"I'm going to take this opportunity to travel to the future too," Trunks said as he pulled out a capsule. He pressed it and threw it on the ground. He entered the time machine and said: "Take good care of the other time machine, mom. Tapion will need it later."

"I will, son. Take care of yourself."

"Are we ready?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"This time YOU'RE driving, Kageto."

"Hmph, fine."

The time machine started. It ascended into the sky and a transparent bubble with streaks of colour surrounded it.

"NOW!"

Kageto charged his energy. A similar bubble appeared around them and at the same time as Trunks they entered a time hole. They were flying through time next to Trunks.

_"Well, this is my stop,"_ he thought.

_"Good luck, Trunks,"_ Bardock said to him through a mental link.

The time machine opened a time hole and disappeared through it. kageto and his crew were being sucked in but Kageto transformed into Super Saiyan and pulled them away from the timehole with all of his strength. They shot forward when they got out of the gravitational pull of the time hole.

"When do we get out, Destiny? My energy is draining fast. Getting us away from that time hole took most of my remaining energy."

"We'll get out right... HERE!"

Kageto used the remainder of his energy to open a timehole. They were sucked into it and they appeared above a forest. Kageto, not sparing any energy collapsed before anyone could notice. He fell through the trees onto the hard ground. He was unconscious.

"Kageto!" Fasha screamed.

"We should get him to the nearest hospital. The problem is, we don't know where we are."

They descended to help Kageto. Thorah and Bardock each grabbed an arm and lifted him up. They put him over their shoulder.

"We should check his Hunter. It might tell us where we are," Bardock said.

He opened the menu on the Hunter. He tapped on location and a map showed them they were just south of Korin's Tower and west of West City. They had to fly over a mile or so of water to get there.

"We COULD use the Instant Transmission."

"Can you do that?" Fasha asked.

"Yes, Kageto taught me back at planet Argon when we trained for two months with his brother."

"Oh, ok, can you bring us home?"

"I can try."

Bardock used the Instant Transmission and they all appeared in front of Capsule Corp.

"You did it, Bardock," Fasha said proudly.

"Thanks, I didn't think I could do it."

They carried Kageto inside.

"Melinda, is Bulma here?" Bardock asked.

"No, Mr. Bardock, she's at the hospital."

"Thank you."

They carried Kageto to his room and laid him down on the bed.

"Should we leave him and check on Bulma?" Fasha asked.

"Yes, he can take care of himself."

"I'll stay with him," Destiny said, "Go on, I'll be waiting."

Fasha, Bardock and Thorah left for the hospital. Destiny stayed behind with Kageto.

*Sigh* "I wish I could tell you about me and the Creator," he told the unconscious Kageto, "It's very complicated. I created him. He was my host just like you. I never knew why I didn't create a body for myself. I thought I would feel closer to him if we shared a body. I guess... things are not what they used to be. I hope you understand."

Destiny stood up and left. He flew to the desert and stood on top of a pyramid.

_"Why, why did you have to screw things up like this?"_

**"Graaaaaaah!"**

Destiny's outburst of pure raw energy caused an explosion that destroyed the pyramid completely. A huge crater had formed beneath him.

Meanwhile in the Realm of Supremes...

The Creator watched Destiny's outburst and was feeling the strong emotions he was radiating. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Please, Destiny, you're my only hope. You're the only one who's able to undo my mistake. I can only hold it for another 20 years. Please return to me."

Fasha, Thorah, Gohan, Vegeta and Bardock flew as fast as they could to the source of the unusual high energy. Bulma stayed behind at the hospital where #18 was having a baby.

"D-Destiny, is that you?" Fasha asked when the five of them arrived at the crater.

"Please leave me alone," he replied.

"I just want to help you. Can you tell me what's vothering you?"

"No, I told you to leave!" he said flashing a dead serious face and a sudden rise of power level. He pulled out a Book and wrote something in it.

"I'm not leaving you here all by..."

Fasha interrupted herself and along with the other four Saiyans they flew back to the hospital. Destiny had just changed their Fate. A few seconds later he saw the Book acting funny. All of the text in the Book was slowly moving a space further. It appears that something was being added to the Book.

"What's this? Who is writing in my Book?"

He closed and reopened the Book but the text was still moving.

Somewhere inside of the Capsule Corporation someone was adjusting Fate.

**Kageto's second dream: The Cell Saga.**

Amenbo Island. 09:57 A.M.

Kageto and the Z-Fighters were standing on a hill watching the island.

"What time is it, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"It's 10:00 A.M."

"It's time then. We'll split to find the androids. First one to find them must raise their energy level to warn the others."

"Fine by me," Kageto said.

"Alright, let's go."

The Z-Fighters scrambled to cover each area of the city.

_"Hmm, there's something strange about this place. Something is definitely missing, but what?"_

Kageto walked calmly through the streets of the city. He looked around for any signs of the androids.

"There has to be something here that confuses me. What is it? I feel like I've experienced this before."

Suddenly he felt an abnormality in Yamcha's energy. He flew to where Yamcha was and he saw an old man piercing Yamcha with his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, old man?"

The mysterious man and his companion were silent.

"I'm talking to you. Answer me. Why do you have a hand through Yamcha's chest?"

They didn't say a word. He pulled his arm out and dropped him. Goku, Krillin and Tien arrived at the scene.

"Somebody take Yamcha away, please. I want to have a talk with these murderers without a dead body around."

"YAMCHAAA!" Krillin yelled. He rushed to him and carried him away. "Hang in there. Please don't die."

"So, who are you?"

"Aren't you robots? Don't you have record of it in some kind of database in your heads?"

"Well it seems you know more about us than we know about you."

"You're damn right. I know you're Dr. Gero and..."

Kageto summoned the Book of Destiny and opened it. He leafed through a few pages and continued.

"... That's Android #19."

"I'm impressed. Where do you get this information?"

"I read it in a Book. This Book to be precise."

"*Objective: Kill Goku.*"

"Not yet, #19, we'll do it later."

"You have a pretty smart brain under that hideous hat of yours. Even after so many years you still believe the Red Ribbon Army exists? You are the only one left in the world."

"Do you think I don't know that? That is exactly why Goku must die. I will have him killed in the name of the Red Ribbon Army. After that I will take over the world."

"Hmm, I have no doubt that General Blue and the others are cheering for you in Hell. You are overlooking one detail."

"And that is?"

"You are no match for Kakarot."

"Kakarot, huh? That means you're a Saiyan, just like Vegeta."

"Yes, that's right," Kageto said suddenly appearing behind Gero, "I have read the Book. You don't know anything about me. There is also a little secret I discovered. I know about Cell."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Right now Cell is being artificially taken care of by your computer. What you don't know is that he's also somewhere underground to recover. I know he needs #17 and 18 to achieve his perfect form and you know what? He WILL reach it. BUT! He's no match for me. I am stronger than him which means... I'm automatically stronger than you. I suggest you abandon your revenge and go do something scientific. I'd hate to see that brilliant mind go to waste."

Kageto flew away leaving Dr. Gero shocked of what just happened. Kageto knew everything there was to know about him.

"Dr. Gero, stand down or I'll have to fight you," Goku said.

"#19, kill Goku."

"*Affirmative.*"

Dr. Gero jumped away. Piccolo was following him. Dr. Gero shaked him off. In less than 10 minutes he arrived at his lab.

_"I have to check on Cell. I don't know what that Saiyan will do once he..."_

"Hello, Dr. Gero," Kageto said. He was leaning against the door

"W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I was already here when you arrived. Took you long enough."

"You are really starting to piss me off."

"I'm sorry for trying to avoid you from making a huge mistake."

"What huge mistake?"

"Releasing 17 and 18. They will kill you."

"You're wrong. They will kill YOU!"

"They will grab the remote and destroy it. Then they will destroy you."

"They're my creations. They WILL obey me."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kageto stepped aside and let Gero enter.

"Oh, by the way, I disactivated Cell's life support. I think having two of them is a little too much, don't you agree?"

"You! You killed Cell?"

"No, I ended his life. There's a huge difference, you know."

"Grr, I'll show you what I'm capable of."

Dr. Gero pressed a button next to each capsule. Both of the capsules opened and 17 and 18 stepped out.

"Good morning, Dr. Gero," 18 said.

"How was your day?" 17 asked.

"Not so good. I want you two to kill that annoying pest standing outside my door. Do it or I'll deactivate you."

"Yes, Dr. Gero."

18 walked to the exit. 17 walked

a little slower but he swiftly turned around and kicked the remote out of Dr. Gero's hand.

"17! What is the meaning of this?" Dr. Gero screamed angrily.

"We won't obey you, old man. We are not controlled by anyone."

"Stand down, right now!"

"No, we've had it, old man," 18 said joining in.

"I told you so," Kageto said standing in the doorway.

"Y-you! Know-it-all. Help me."

"I tried but you rejected my help."

"Time to die, old man," 18 said. She crushed the remote and 17 crushed just about everything else.

"We like you, stranger," 18 said to Kageto while pressing a button on a closed capsule. A red haired android climbed out.

"Yeah, you're just like us. Anyone who hates Dr. Gero is our friend, right, 16?"

"..." he said.

"Maybe his voice box is damaged," 18 said.

"Anyway, will you join us, stranger?" 17 asked.

"Hmm, this is the only way to keep a close eye on them. I guess I'll go with the flow."

"Yeah, sure, I'll join you. By the way, my name is Kageto."

"Sure, whatever," 18 said.

"Let's get out of here."

17 blew up the place and the four of them flew away.

End of Part 17

You weren't expecting THIS, were you? Kageto joining 16,17 and 18. You have to remember that Kageto is dreaming. This is just like the time he saved his brother. The dream IS real. That's why Destiny was seeing the text in the Book moving. It was making way for Kageto's adaption through his dream. In other words, Destiny couldn't prevent Kageto from experiencing the Cell saga. If HE had been the one controlling the time hole, Kageto wouldn't have blacked out and Destiny wouldn't be in this situation.

I've finished this chapter before having chance to post Part 16. Have fun reading them both. More to come in a few days.

-Kagetoworld


	18. Part 18: Android 8,1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 17: Kageto has joined the androids in his dreams. It's the same kind of dream that he used to save Vegeta, his brother. In Real Time history is being modified. The story continues.

Part 18

A man was driving his van while whistling to a song on the radio. Suddenly there was a man dressed in a cowboy outfit standing in the middle of the road.

"What the..." the man said.

He slammed on the brakes and avoided a collision.

"Get out of the van," 17 said to the driver.

The side door opened and 18 entered first.

"I'd listen to what he says. He's got a very short temper."

"O-ok, please t-take the van."

The man stepped outside and 17 drove away. 18, 16 and Kageto were sitting in the back.

"17, when we reach the city," 18 said, "Can we go shopping? I need some new clothes."

"What about the ones you have on?"

"I'm a woman, you know. We're not savages who dress in the same clothes every day."

"I agree with you 17," Kageto said, "Why can't you women dress just like us? Do you see this armour? I wash it every week."

"Yes, 18, listen to Kageto. He's the definition of warrior."

"Both of you, shut up. You WILL take me to a store when we get there and that's FINAL!"

"Fine, you don't need to yell," 17 and Kageto said at the same time.

"..." said 16.

"Why can't YOU ever talk?" 18 asked 16.

"..."

"Don't make us regret bringing you along, 16."

"Objective: Kill Goku."

"That's better. Our objectives are the same but we don't really care of what that old man has got to say. We're just living our own lives."

_"What's going on in that mind of yours, 16?"_ Kageto thought, _"I'll try to access his memory drive."_

Kageto scanned the list of available devices that can be controlled by the Hunter. He found three results. He tapped on 16 and a menu popped up.

_"Hmm, Android version #16: action list, objective, memory, configuration, shut down, skills and abilities, these androids have everything. I'll look inside of his memory."_

"What are you doing with that thing there, Kageto?"

"Nothing, just something I have to take care of."

"I wouldn't suppose that's another shutdown remote for us, is it?"

17 slammed on the brakes.

"If it was, you'd already be deactivated."

"If it was, you'd already be killed. I'm starting to think we can't trust you."

"Believe whatever you want. I'm here to stay."

"Get rid of that unusual device right now."

"Make me."

18 attacked the Hunter with her fist but Kageto caught her hand in mid-air.

"Don't you DARE touch my stuff."

"Yaaah!"

18 used her free hand to punch Kageto in the face. Kageto grabbed that one too.

"Grr, what's this? I-I can't get out of his grip. 17, help me."

"Right."

17 turned around and punched the Hunter. Nothing happened.

"My Hunter is indestructable. You can try all you want but you'll never break it."

17 decided to punch his face instead. It didn't even budge.

"I'm way stronger than the two of you combined. If I would have wanted to kill you, don't you think I've already done that?"

"Grr, no one is stronger than us."

"He is stronger than both of you," 16 said, "He means no harm. Leave him alone."

"S-sixteen?" 18 said shocked, "W-what do you mean?"

"By analyzing his power level and the percentage he's keeping hidden, I conclude his power level is way higher than the three of us combined. Leave him alone. Don't attack him. If you make him angry he will destroy you."

"Thank you, 16, at least SOMEONE in this van who understands me."

"W-who are you?" 18 asked.

"He is not registered in my database. Obey him or die," 16 said.

"Nah, you don't need to obey me," Kageto said, "I'm just a spectator. I just sit aside and watch what you two do. Believe me, it's very benefitial to have me in your group. Now stop asking about my Hunter and drive. Let's just act like this didn't happen. I'm going to release your arms now."

Kageto let Eighteen's arms go. She just laid back and crossed her arms. 17 continued to drive.

"T-this sucks. Even after his death he's still controlling us."

"I don't have anything to do with that old freak. He deserved to die after ignoring my advice."

"What advice?" 18 asked curious.

"I told him to abandon his evil ways and do something useful with that brain of his."

"What did he do then?"

"He released you and you killed him. That's what I call karma."

"Damn right."

Kageto looked at his Hunter and saw Kid Goku standing next to another Android.

"Eighter, NO!"

"Leave it to me, Goku."

"What's that, Kageto?" 18 asked.

16 heard those two lines and he immediately redirected his attention to Kageto.

"I was just curious what was inside of Sixteen's memory."

"You accessed Sixteen's memory? I thought you said that thing does NOT shut us down!"

"It DOESN'T," he lied, "It can access almost every device. You can call it a universal remote. It doesn't specifically control the three of you. It controls everything. And NO, I will NOT deactivate you. Why don't you believe me?"

"You lied to us."

"No, you asked if it disconnects you. I said NO, because that is NOT the only thing it does. By the way, I don't NEED to disconnect you if I can kill you."

"The more reason why we shouldn't trust you."

"I shouldn't trust YOU! You could kill me in my sleep. That would be impossible, but still. How about this? If we both don't trust each other, that gives us more reason to trust each other."

"Hmph, fine, do whatever you want."

"G-Goku," 16 said.

The Hunter was frozen at Goku's face.

"What's wrong, 16," Kageto asked.

"Eighter, Goku, emotions, mission failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"P-protect Goku. Android #8."

"Ok, let's start again. How exactly did you know Goku when he was a child? It's impossible for you to know him then."

"T-time travel."

"Whoa, you traveled through time?"

"Affirmative."

"He's too strong," Eighter said.

"We can't give up!" Goku said.

"Target Goku, stand down, number Eight. Orders from Dr. Gero."

"No, I will NOT stand down. Nobody hurts Goku!"

"T-this is amazing! Sending a machine through time. How did Gero do it?"

"My body has a time machine. It is damaged. It cannot be fixed."

"Oh, well see about that. In the future I'll send you to Bulma. She can fix you right up. On second thought... 17, stop the van!"

17 stepped on the brakes yet again making the van come to a screeching halt.

"What now?!"

"16 and I are stepping out."

"Ok, whatever."

Kageto and 16 stepped out of the van.

"Listen, 18, I'll find you guys later. I can track you down wi

th my Hunter and again, don't worry, I will not deactivate you two."

"Well, I'll see you later then."

17 drove away leaving Kageto and 16 behind.

"Where are we going?" 16 asked.

"We're going to see an old friend of yours. Follow me."

Kageto flew to the north-west. About ten minutes later he arrived at a village covered with snow.

"We're here, 16."

They both landed in front of a house. Kageto knocked on the door. A girl opened it.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Hi, I came to see Eighter."

"Eighter? He never recieves any visit. Why did you come to see him?"

"I have a friend who would like to see him."

"Eighter! There's someone here who would like to see you."

Eighter arrived at the front door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Kageto, but that is irrelevant. You might remember my friend."

Kageto stepped aside and Sixteen came within view.

"Y-you!" Eighter said astounded.

"I am #16. I recall you being Android #8. You have caused my mission to fail. But, I... Y-you gave me something in exchange. You gave me the ability to judge right and wrong. It's unexplainable. It does not compute. I-I... don't understand."

"I do," Eighter replied, "The doctor gave me emotions. I somehow passed that to you, #16. I protected Goku at all costs. I didn't want him to get hurt. Those were emotions you were experiencing when you couldn't attack. Your emotions overpowered you. Your power level lowered in response because deep down you knew you couldn't do it because it was wrong."

"I-I'm sorry I caused you trouble. If I was in control of myself, I would have killed the two of you very quickly. You didn't even stand a chance. I don't want to fight anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll tell you what, I'll join you two."

"But Eighter, you have to stay and protect the village," the girl said.

"The village will be just fine. Don't worry about it. I'll be back before you know it."

"Oh, before we catch up with the other androids," Kageto said, "I'll have to upgrade you, Eighter. You'll be stronger and you'll be able to fly."

"I don't want to be stronger. I don't like fighting."

"I know, but sometimes you will be forced to fight, forced to protect, just like you protected Goku from Sixteen."

"I guess you're right. You WILL be able to upgrade me, right? I don't really trust you. You are not Dr. Gero."

"Dr. Gero is the one who made you kill in the first place. You should be able to trust everyone except him."

"You're right. Please don't deactivate me."

"I won't."

Kageto landed in front of Capsule Corp. and set Eighter down. They all walked inside and walked to the West lab. No one was sitting at the front desk.

"Now, lay on this table while I modify you, Eighter. Oh, wait, there has to be a few infinite power cores in my ship. Where did Bulma put it?"

Kageto walked to the capsule storage room where a guard was sitting at a desk.

"Excuse me, can I enter the storage room?"

"Depends, are you a spy?"

"No, I am Kageto. I need to find a blank capsule. One that has been added recently. It's very special."

"Oh, you mean the spaceship?"

"Oh, right, how could I have been so stupid. Yes, the spaceship."

"Umm, it's right here."

The guard opened his desk and gave it to Kageto.

"You stored my spaceship in your desk?!"

"Yes. That's the place they least expect the special capsules to be."

"Hmm, that's thoughtful. Anyway, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kageto walked back to the lab and pressed the capsule. He threw it on the floor and the spaceship appeared. The lab was very big so the spaceship actually fit in it. Kageto entered his ship and moments later he came out holding an infinite power core and some metal parts.

"Don't worry, Eighter, it will be over before you know it. Now to just put you to sleep."

Kageto accessed #8 through his Hunter and pressed the sleep option. It certainly showed it was an old version. Kageto went to work and finished a few hours later.

"That should do it."

"What did you do?" #16 asked.

"I inplanted the power core inside his body. He should be as strong as you or the others. I also modified his energy efficiency. I removed the rockets underneath his feet and put them inside of his upper arm, kind of just like your design. He can remove his arms if he wants to use them. He'll also be able to fly now as a result of the energy core. Now to reactivate him."

Kageto put two wires on the side of his head and started a reactor. An electric schock was all it took to reactivate Eighter.

"Reboot complete. Android version 8.1. Welcome, Dr. Gero."

"Let's take care of this Dr. Gero thing and restore his memories."

Kageto tapped a few commands on the screen and Eighter rebooted.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my lab. I just upgraded most of your hardware. You're stronger now, Eighter."

"Thank you, Kageto, what do we do now?"

"We rejoin the other androids and then we prepare for war."

"We should get going then. How do we find them?"

"I have a trace on them... They're in North City. Let's go."

Kageto, Sixteen and Eighter flew north as soon as they reached outside. They reached North City in less than five minutes. The androids were rampaging about.

"17, 18, stop what you are doing immediately," Kageto screamed.

"Who are YOU to tell us what to do?" 17 said stubbornly.

Kageto appeared in front of 17 and kneed him in the face. 17 fell a few yards further into a pile of rubble.

"Don't mess with those you can't overpower."

"Y-You! You trashed my favourite shirt!"

"You deserve it. Look who I have brought to help out. This is Android #8.1. You can call him Eighter for short.

"Is that one of Gero's older models?" 18 asked, "The number already revealed that fact. How is HE going to help US? We're stronger than him."

"I upgraded him with an infinite energy core just like the ones you have. He should be as strong or maybe even stronger than you."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Just assume I have a reason for everything I do and that you are NOT supposed to know."

"You know, you are really starting to piss me off."

18 charged at Kageto and tried to kick him in the face. Kageto moved backwards and caught her leg in mid-air and slammed her to the ground.

"You have a choice, 18," he said poiting his hand at her face, "You listen to me or you die. What's it going to be?"

"Grr, SEVENTEEN!"

"He's not going to help you. I've got my other hand aimed at him. If he comes any closer, I'll vaporize him."

"I don't believe you," 17 said, "You're bluffing, you're not strong enough."

"Am I buffing? Am I really?"

Kageto pointed his hand to the remains of the city.

**"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

The entire city was wiped from existence in seconds. The only part that was left was the south part which is where Kageto and the androids were.

"Does that prove my strength? If it doesn't, let me use YOUR body as target practice."

18 used this opportunity to lean back and kick Kageto with both her legs. Kageto stepped back by the force of the impact but it didn't damage him at all. He just adjusted his aim and had 18 again in his view.

"I came to protect you and you treat me like this?"

"Protect us from what?" 17 asked.

"Gero's latest creation. The perfect android."

"What? Perfect android? When did he do that? We killed him."

"His computer has been giving it the life support it needed. He then stole a time machine and came here. He'll pop up anytime and will try to absorb the two of you. To prevent having two of those parasites wandering about, I killed the one in this timeline by deactivating his life support."

"Stop whatever you're doing, right now!" Vegeta said as he descended along with Trunks, Tien and Krillin.

"Well, if it isn't my beloved nephew."

"K-Kageto! What are YOU doing here? You're supposed to be in the future!"

"Wait, what?"

"You went to the future with your crew. Destiny didn't want you around because the timeline is too unstable, at least that's what Bulma said."

_"Oh, so THAT'S what I needed to remember. I'm NOT in Real Time. I'm dreaming a new future with my will. That's why everything feels so familiar. How could I ever forget about Fasha, Bardock and Thorah? How could I have not realized they weren't here?"_

"What are you doing with the androids?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"When were you planning to tell us that you were part of Goku's circle of friends?" 18 asked, "Or we just have to trust your lies again?"

"I haven't lied in my entire life. I will never lie either. You are the one who keeps backstabbing me, 18."

"We don't trust you. Why don't you leave the three of us alone?"

"I am not part of your team. I trust Kageto. He's been a friend. I believe I can speak on behalf of Eighter too."

"Fine, have it your way. Me and by brother will leave and do what we want. It's us against the world. Nothing can stop us."

"Except Cell," Kageto said with a grin.

"Cell?" 17 said, "He's nothing but a fake. He can't possibly be stronger than both of us."

"Listen to me, Seventeen," Trunks said, "Cell is very strong. He has to absorb the two of you to achieve his perfect form. We can't allow that to happen. Please don't underestimate him."

"We don't need you help. Eighteen, let's get out of here. We can take care of ourselves."

Seventeen and Eighteen flew away to an unknown destination.

"Quick, we have to follow them!" Trunks screamed.

"No, let them leave," Kageto said.

"But, why?"

"It's Fate, Trunks."

"What if following them is our Fate."

"If it was, we would be following them now, would we?"

"But I just told you to follow them and you said NO!"

"Because Fate wants us to stay."

"NO! Because you TOLD us to stay."

"I am in charge of Fate, Trunks. If I told you to stay there is nothing you can do about it."

"GRAAAAH! They're getting away!"

"That's what they're supposed to do."

"Cell will get to them before we do!"

"Fate says otherwise."

"How do YOU know that?"

"I hate repeating myself. I'm out of here. Sixteen, Eighter."

Kageto flew away and the two androids followed him.

"How can you live with him?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

"That's easy, I don't. But if I did, I guess I'll have to say he's my uncle. He's the only family I've got. He knows everything. He told you what he knew but you didn't accept it."

"It's because it doesn't make sense."

"Everything he says makes sense. You'll only understand what he means when the time comes. Let's go home."

"Yes, dad." Trunks said a little calmer.

_"Why is he like that? Why have I never met him? Why did my mother never mention him. He's hiding too much. Who is this Kageto, my great uncle?"_

End of Part 18

My speed is decreasing. I guess my head slowed down a bit. The fast posting of chapters had to do with my head filled with millions of ideas. I guess I got most of them on paper or in this case on screen.

Anyway, Trunks... What will you do next? What about Cell? When will he step in? Find out in the next chapter of Kageto: The Supreme Saiyan and The Fate Protectors.

Twitter: kagetoworld

Facebook Page: Kageto

-Kagetoworld


	19. Part 19: Interception

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 18: Kageto continued to dream about the past. He's modifying the Book of Destiny through his dream. Trunks finds Kageto very suspicious. What will happen next?

Part 19

Meanwhile in Real Time

"No, I will NOT allow this to happen again," Destiny said, "I told him not to get in touch with the damaged timeline. He is disobeying me at the moment. I have to put a stop to this."

Destiny flew back to Capsule Corp. as fast as possible. A few minutes later he was standing beside Kageto's bed.

_"Look at him. There's no way he'll be able to wake up now. I'll have to enter him if I want to prevent this. Grrr, damn it. Who knew he has the power to do this? Why did you give it to him in the first place, Creator? Is it that you trust him more than I trust him? I'll have to admit, I wouldn't have this body right now if it wasn't for you."_

Destiny turned back into his usual form and entered Kageto's head.

**Kageto's second dream: The Cell Saga**

"What is our destination?" Sixteen asked.

"Goku's house. We'll drop in on him to see his condition," Kageto answered.

Five minutes later they landed in front of the house. Kageto knocked on the door and Chi-Chi opened it.

"It's you. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see Kakarot."

"No, I will NOT let you in. It's guys like you who give him a heart attack."

"He didn't get a heart attack. He got a heart virus. There was nothing nobody could do. It was his Fate."

"No, I will still not allow you to enter. I am tired of you delinquents influencing my precious Goku. Look at what that Piccolo did to my son!"

"What Piccolo did was necessary. Gohan will be the only hope this planet will have. Soon you'll understand what I mean or wait... You won't. Now, step aside before I force you to."

Kageto stepped inside with Sixteen and Eighter following close behind. They entered Goku's room and he was lying in bed watching out of the window.

"Kakarot."

"Vegeta, is that you?" he asked while turning his head, "Oh, it's you."

"Kakarot, look who I've brought."

Kageto motioned Eighter to come closer.

"Eighter, it's really you!"

"Goku, it's been a long time," Eighter said, "What happened to you?"

"I got a heart virus somewhere but this guy gave me a medicine that cures it so I don't have to die."

"Die? You'll never die, Goku."

"Apparently I did, Eighter."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

A strange energy pattern vibrated the air around them.

"Hey, you are not allowed to go in there!" Kageto heard Chi-Chi say downstairs.

The energy was coming closer and closer to the bedroom door. It flew open. Destiny stepped in.

"Kageto! What have I told you?!"

"D-Destiny?!"

"I told you to leave this timeline ALONE! It's too unstable. But of course you don't listen to me like usual."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kageto answered.

"I'm inside of your head, Kageto. I know when you are lying. You seem to forget that."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Anyway, this is my head. Please leave."

"No, I came to wake you up before you make a mistake not even I can fix."

"What mistake? This is my head."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You saved your brother the exact same way. I know you're lying to me again."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"Stop acting like a fool and wake up NOW!"

"Why should I do that? You don't control me. I'm not connected to you anymore."

"Again you seem to forget that I'm inside of your head."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"Stop whatever this is right now and wake up. I'm warning you."

"How can I control when I wake up. It's not that easy."

"Drop the act, I can tell you're lying."

"Damn it, it's very easy to forget you're in my head if you're standing in front of me."

Destiny walked over to Kageto and raised him by his shirt.

"Wake up, or I'll forxe you to wake up by killing you in this dream."

"Aw, come on," he pouted, "Can't I stay a little longer?"

"Don't provoke me, Kageto," Destiny said a little angrier.

"Seriously, Destiny, you have no say in this. This is not affecting me whatsoever. A timehole could open right now in my dream and I wouldn't even feel it because I'm sleeping in the future on my bed. Here we cannot get hurt by the unstable timeline."

"That's not why I want you to leave. I have a very strong feeling you'll screw up this time."

"That's why you're here, Destiny, to watch my every move."

"Even if I did, you'll still do something stupid that will cause a major change in my plans. I can't allow that to happen. Usually when I feel something bad is going to happen, it does."

"Ok, whatever you say. I will just watch from the sidelines and give orders."

"I'll stay here then. Someone has to keep watch over you, Kageto."

"Fine by me."

"Wait, this is all a dream?" Goku asked.

"No, it's real to you. It's not a dream."

"Then what were you two talking about then?"

"Don't worry about it, Kakarot, you have to recover. We'll be leaving now."

The four of them left the house.

"Where do we go now?" Eighter asked.

"We're going to hunt Cell down."

"How are we going to do that? We don't know where he is."

"That's why I called it a hunt. We just follow the trail of clothes lying around and we'll eventually find him."

"Trail of clothes?"

"Yes, he absorbs all of the energy from the humans with his tail. We need to find him fast if we don't want him to kill more humans."

"Grrr, I hate evil. We must finish him once and for all."

"No, we can't do that. We must keep an eye on him. That's the only thing we can do so far."

"Why not kill him? We can take him on, right?"

"Yes, but he must stay alive. There's a bigger plot, Eighter. We must stay within Destiny's plans."

"Alright. Whatever you say, Kageto."

"You don't talk much, do you, Sixteen?" Destiny asked.

"I only speak when I need to speak."

"That's boring, oh wait... I'm not sure if you're written in my book."

Destiny summoned the Book in mid-flight and was leafing through it.

"Nope, you're not a living being. That means I can't control you. But! I can control your actions. You are written in my plans but you are not alive. I can change my plans that involve you. That means I can control you in another way."

"..."

"Hmph, you're no fun."

"Alright, guys, we're here," Kageto said.

"You're planning to intervene here?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Wouldn't it be better to intervene at the island?"

"Hmm, why do you say that?"

"It would give you more time to think things through. Plus, you'll be able to meet up with the androids as well."

"I haven't thought of that."

"Of course you haven't. You're not the brightest."

"*sigh* I'm not in the mood for this, Destiny. Let's go back to Capsule Corp. and rest for the day."

A few hours after Kageto left, Cell appeared. Piccolo arrived moments later.

"So, who are you?" he asked.

"Well, if it isn't Piccolo.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I am a collection of cells of the strongest fighters in the universe which includes you. I am the perfect android. You don't stand a chance against me."

"That's what you think," Piccolo said.

Piccolo rushed toward Cell and hit him square in the face. Cell was hurled back by the impact. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Y-you can't be stronger than me."

"Hmph."

"Well, you're up for a surprise too. Ka... Me..."

_"W-what?! He has to be bluffing. Where did he learn the Kamehameha?"_

"Ha... Me..."

Piccolo was frozen in position.

**"HA!"**

The light was everywhere. Piccolo dodged the wave at the last second. Cell appeared behind him and used his tail on his arm.

"Graaaaaaah!"

Piccolo's arm has withered like a plant.

"Heh heh heh, it looks like I win."

_"Hmm, this is my chance to get information out of him,"_ Piccolo thought, "W-who are you?"

"Heh heh heh, since I'm going to kill you, it wouldn't hurt if you listen to my story. I am Cell. I came from twenty years in the future to absorb the androids you know as #17 and #18 to achieve my perfect form. I guess you already know Trunks? I stole his time machine to do it. In my time I couldn't find the androids anywhere. It seemed like they disappeared from the face of the Earth. That's why I decided to travel back through time. A perfect plan."

"Hmm, so that's why you're here."

Piccolo pulled his arm off and regenerated another one.

"W-what?! How could you?"

"Now it's time to finish YOU off."

"Not so fast. **TAIYOKEN **(Solar Flare)!"

Cell blinded Piccolo with his Solar Flare and escaped. He flew away into the unknown.

"Grrr, how could I fall for such a trick? He's getting stronger by absorbing those people. It seems like I have no other choice."

After recovering from the Solar Flare, Piccolo made his way to Kami's Lookout. He landed there moments after.

"How are you doing, Piccolo?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I'm fine, where's Kami?"

"I'm here," he said as he walked out of the palace, "I already know what it is you want. I'm not sure it will solve your problems."

"Listen to me! Look at how old you are. If you die, you'll take me with you. This is the only way. It will benefit both of us. Not only us, but it will benefit everyone else. The Dragon Balls wouldn't disappear."

"Hmm, you may be right. I'll do it."

"But it has to be MY personality. You can't fight the way I fight."

"I knew that already."

Kami charged up his ki. Piccolo stepped closer.

"I'm ready," Kami said.

"Let's begin."

A blinding light filled the Lookout. A few seconds later it disappeared. Piccolo and Kami have fused and became one again.

"This power, it's amazing!" Piccolo said.

"But why, Kami..." Mr. Popo said.

Piccolo flew away to track down Cell.

The next day...

"What happened?" Kageto asked.

"A day has gone by," Destiny answered.

"That's impossible!"

"Well, it IS a dream, remember? What did you expect? You thought you would fly back and sleep till the next day? You're already asleep, dumbass. You wanted to wait till tomorrow and you have."

"So I skipped a day with my will?"

"Yes. Now I need you to do me one favour."

"And that is?"

"WAKE UP!"

"Why? I like it here."

"You're ruining my plans. The sooner you pull out, the better."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then it's up to you to clean up the mess. Changing history will create a chain reaction which you wouldn't be able to stop. In the end it will affect YOU."

"Whu does it concern you then?"

"You're the reason I'm not working right now. Well, I shouldn't put it that way. You're forcing me to work right now."

"Whatever, where are the androids?"

"I don't know. They should be outside. I think Sixteen and Eighter are really getting along."

"Yep, 8x2=16."

"Anyway, let's get it over with so we can wake up."

They walked outside and they saw the androids sitting in the grass watching the nature.

"I always do this when I have the chance," Sixteen said, "The nature is so calm and peaceful. There is no fighting and killing. I am great with the animals. I would do anything to protect them."

"I agree," Eighter said, "I would do everything to maintain the peace. I saw a pure heart within Goku. He saved me from the Army. He destroyed the remote. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't cause much trouble. I wish I was like Seventeen or Eighteen. They don't follow Gero's orders. If I was like them I would be free right now."

"If you were like them, you would be destroying everything right now. You wouldn't have gone back in time and you wouldn't have changed. You wouldn't be sitting in the nature right now."

"I guess you're right. This has all happened for a reason. The one responsible for this is Goku. His pure heart rubs off on everyone."

"That's why I chose him," Destiny said as he was walking toward them, "He is the center of my designs. He is the one to change the universe."

"Really?" Eighter asked.

"Yes, I control everything... Well, I used to. Now Kageto is changing my plans."

"Kageto is a good guy," Sixteen said, "He has helped me escape from the evil of Dr. Gero."

"I appreciate it, Sixteen, but we should get going," Kageto said.

"Yes, we should stop Cell," Eighter added.

All four of them ascended and made their way South East. A few minutes later they arrived at the group of islands between South Island and Master Roshi's Island.

"We're here," Kageto said, "I'm going to track Seventeen and Eighteen."

Kageto ascended and turned on the radar on his Hunter. Seventeen and Eighteen were two islands to the East.

"Head East!" Kageto screamed as he flew over to the androids (17 & 18). He landed next to them and casually said: "Hey, how's it going?"

"What are you doing here?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, leave us alone," Eighteen added.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Destiny and the other androids landed next to Kageto.

"Please listen to them," Sixteen said.

"Are you the androids that have been wreaking havoc at North City?" Eighter asked.

"What's it to you, old man?" Seventeen asked.

"You should respect your elders," Sixteen said.

"Oh yeah, what's this old piece of scrap metal going to do about it?"

"Don't underestimate me, newbie, I have more experience than you. I have recently been upgraded to 8.1. I also possess an infinite power core and unlike you, my fists were created for punching, NOT launching energy blasts. That means that one punch will be enough to render YOU scrap metal."

"Wow, Eighter, I've never seen you like this before," Kageto said, "Well, I HAVE never seen you before."

"And if you don't like it, you can go and let yourself be absorbed by Cell. You are just a component. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you what kind of component I am, version 8.1. They don't call you Frankenstein monster for nothing, you know."

"That's it! Stop it!" Eighteen yelled, "I am sick of you two. And when I'm not sick, I'm tired. I am sick and tired. We are all androids. We should stick together. Even if this Cell thing is real, we should defend ourselves. And as for you," she said pointing at Kageto, "I want you to leave, RIGHT NOW! You've caused us enough problems already."

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'm going to warn you though, Seventeen, Piccolo is heading this way to fight you. Sixteen, stay with these two. Eighter, you're coming with me. Destiny, let's go."

Kageto ascended upward and with a sonicboom he made his way toward Kami's Lookout. Eighter and Destiny followed close behind. Kageto and his current team passed Piccolo and it seemed that time froze and they saw each other for a split second. Then they continued their paths and never looked back.

"Why can't you act normal, Seventeen?" Eighteen said, "Why do you always have to embarrass me? I spare this store clerk for helping me with new clothes and moments later you blow up the place. Kageto has the power to deactivate and kill us and you mock him and that other android. Why do you always have to get us in trouble?"

"Hold that though," he said obviously not interested. "I sense an energy level coming this way."

Piccolo landed in front of them.

"So you are the androids responsible for destroying North City."

"So what? It wasn't us entirely. It was also that Kageto guy. Friend of yours?"

"Kageto is in the future. He was not responsible," Piccolo lied.

"We just talked to him moments ago. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to kill you. That's the only way to prevent Cell from reaching his perfect form."

"Very well, you're going to regret ever coming here. Eighteen, Sixteen, get out of here. Go hide. This is my battle."

Eighteen and Sixteen ran away to hide somewhere. Seventeen and Piccolo began fighting.

Kami's Lookout

Kageto, Eighter and Destiny landed on the Lookout.

"What are we doing here?" Destiny asked.

"We're monitoring Fate from up here," Kageto said as he summoned the Book of Destiny.

"Are you serious? We flew all the way over here to read my Book?"

"No, we flew all the way over here to plan our next move."

"What is our next move?"

"We step in when..." he said as he leafed through a couple of pages, "When Cell absorbs Number Eighteen. I still can't believe Krillin detroyed that remote. But still, that's the way YOU wrote it."

"Do you have anything against my plans?" Destiny asked menacing.

"No. I think it's brilliant."

"When can I return to my village?" Eighter asked.

"You can go whenever you want, Eighter, we're not stopping you."

"I want to protect my village from Cell. I believe we will meet again."

Eighter flew off into the horizon. Mr. Popo casually walked by.

"Hey, it's Mr. Popo."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Popo. How are you?"

"Kami has fused with Piccolo."

"Yeah, I know. It saddens you, doesn't it?"

"He went to fight the androids."

"Yes, he stronger than the rest now."

"Vegeta and Trunks are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber right now. They should come out in a couple of hours."

"Oh, I didn't know THAT. Which reminds me. Do you want a cup of tea, Destiny?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to visit someone. An old friend of mine. And by old I mean REALLY old."

"I don't mind. You're the one dragging me to places."

"Just follow me."

Kageto flew south from the Lookout and moments later they arrived at a mountain.

"Who the hell lives here?" Destiny asked.

"You'll see."

They entered the mountain and kept going until the path finally stopped in front of a large door.

"We're here."

Kageto opened the door and they walked inside. There was a very large pot in the middle of the room on top of a large furnace.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm," Annin was humming as she was stirring in the pot with a very large spoon.

"HEY, ANNIN, HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

Annin heard someone and she looked down.

"OH, HEY, KAGETO, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU."

Her voice was loud and it echoed through the room. Kageto and Destiny had to cover their ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered as she shrank to human size.

"I THINK I'M DEAF!" Kageto screamed. His ears were ringing.

"WHAT?!" Destiny asked. He was in the same situation.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, drink this. It will heal you," Annin said as she handed each a cup of tea. They drunk it all and they felt refreshed and relieved.

"Wow, thanks Annin."

"You're welcome, even though it WAS my fault."

"Don't worry about it. We came to visit you and have a cup of tea anyway."

"Oh, and who is this?" Annin asked while looking at Destiny.

"I am Destiny. I am responsible for the creation of the universe and all its inhabitants."

"I-it's an honor, sir," she said as she bowed down in front of him.

"No need to bow down, Annin. I am not your Creator. I am your guest right now. Let's have some tea."

"Y-yes, sure thing."

She spawned a table with three seats. They all sat down and sipped out of their cups. They made jokes and had small talk. Until...

The entire mountain seemed to vibrate around them. An immense power was causing a sonic boom from somewhere in the south-east.

"That has to be Cell!" Kageto said as he sprung up from the table.

"I'm sorry for Kageto's behaviour but I'm afraid we have to leave," Destiny said to Annin.

"Don't worry, it was nice to have some company aside from Gohan."

"I'm sorry, Annin," Kageto said looking down at the cup of tea he spilled.

"Don't worry, I don't expect tough warriors like you could be gentle and have tea."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kageto said suspiciously.

"I was just joking. Get out of here before you break the furnace too."

"You know that's impossible."

"I can't believe I'm the one doing this but KAGETO, let's GO!" Destiny yelled as he grabbed his shoulder and teleported them to South Island.

"Come again!" Annin said but it was too late. They had already left.

Kageto and Destiny appeared on top of a hill. They were looking at an open area. Cell was standing in the middle of it. He was punching and kicking in mid-air to test out his new abilities.

"Hmm, this should be interesting," Kageto said.

End of Part 19

Took a little longer to write this one. I'm sorry if you've adapted to my fast paced writing and were anxiously waiting for this chapter to come out already :). I hope you enjoyed it. The name of this chapter is 'Interception'. Try removing the 'ter' from 'Interception". :)

Please, I beg of you, write a review. It's one of the reasons I write so slow. You readers are what motivates me. The ones who review are the ones who truly count. I could stay and watch on the monitor for countless views and visitors but it doesn't feel nearly as good as a review. Don't be afraid. Ask me questions. Comment on my work. If you really like it, you should tell me about it. I won't bite. Part 20 coming soon.


	20. Part 20: Rage and Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on part 19: Cell has reached his perfect form. What will happen next?

"Hmm, this should be interesting."

Part 20

"No, why father. WHY!" Trunks screamed.

"Stop whining, boy. The real battle begins now. I am Super Vegeta!"

Vegeta rushed toward Cell and kicked him in the neck on the left side between his head and his shoulder. No effect.

_"That should have broken his neck,"_ he thought.

Cell was looking at Vegeta with an evil grin on his face. It was more like a smile.

"No!"

Vegeta started to throw punches like crazy but none of them affected Cell. He just kept standing there with the smile on his face.

"It's not so easy, is it, Vegeta?"

"I will kill you, Cell."

"I don't think so. Now that I have achieved my perfect form, you're the one who will die."

Kageto landed in a straight vertical line behind Vegeta. He was emanating a lot of swagger.

"Give it up, Cell. If anyone is going to die... If anyone DESERVES to die, it will be you."

"And who might you be? I have no record of you in my memory."

"Stay out of this, Kageto! This is my fight."

"I believe what you meant to say was: 'Please stay out of this, uncle. This is my battle to fight.' "

"Well, isn't this a nice family reunion," Cell said, "I didn't know you had more relatives, Vegeta."

"This is NOT a reunion and I will NOT stand for this, Cell!" Kageto stole the words out of Vegeta's mouth. He (Kageto) rushed toward Cell and kicked Cell the exact same way Vegeta kicked him before. He was hurled to the left while spinning in mid-air. Kageto grabbed a leg and swumg him around.

"Let me give you a sample of your death, Cell," Kageto screamed.

He let go of him throwing him straight up. Kageto's hair raised and turned blond. His power increased exponentially.

**"HEAT DOME ATTACK!"**

He created a dome of pure energy around him and fired a devastating beam straight from the middle ot it toward his target. Cell was still shocked by the fact he has managed to hurt him and was unaware of the blast making his way from below. Time seemed to freeze when the blast hit. Cell's body was slowly being pulverized from his legs up.

"No, Kageto, DON'T! You're killing him!" Destiny screamed. He flew over to Cell as fast as possible and kicked the blast from underneath him into space. The Heat Dome disappeared and the 'Attack' blew up in space leaving a giant blinding light for a couple of seconds. Cell has been reduced to his torso.

"What did I tell you, Kageto? I told you that you would screw up big time, but do you listen to me? NO! There is NOT killing the target prematurely and the way I see it, there was NO way you had that blast under control so don't come up with THAT excuse."

Cell began to laugh out loud. His face became totally evil as the torso levitated from the ground, Frieza style. Suddenly a pair of legs came out from underneath his torso. This made him laugh louder.

"There is no way you can defeat me. I am you perfect nightmare!" he said.

"Grr, we'll see about that!"

"NO!"

Destiny held Kageto in place. Kageto was struggling to get to get free and rush towardd Cell.

"What? You're mommy is preventing you from doing anything stupid right now, little Kageto?"

"Let me GO!" Kageto screamed with an anger never before unleashed.

"Why are you doing this, Kageto?" Destiny asked, "This is what you asked for by dreaming it up. As much as I don't like the idea, you HAVE to finish this dream. Don't let him get to you. This is but a figment of your imagination. You control this dream."

"T-this is a dream, isn't it," Kageto asked slowly processing it.

"Yes, and you control this dream. You are the boss."

"I am the boss," he repeated unconvincingly.

"Whatever happens here will change the future. Don't let him take away your sanity. Stay strong and control their Fate. That's what you came here to do, isn't it?"

"Yes, I came here to optimize Fate," he said in a toneless voice.

"And you will not be killed in your own dream."

"I will not be killed in my own dream."

"You will not lose your mind and make a fatal mistake like killing Cell."

"I will not make a fatal mistake or lose my mind."

"Now rest, Kageto, we must bring your reason back to you."

Kageto just obeyed him and lied down on the floor. He closed his eyes. Dark clouds were forming above their heads.

"What's this?!" Cell uttered in shock.

Kageto's power seemed to be increasing. The atmosphere around them changed. Lightning was striking everywhere. Destiny, all the other Z-Fighters plus Cell were dashing around trying to avoid the lightning bolts.

"What kind of madness is this?" Vegeta asked angrily, "This is MY fight. No stupid relative of mine is going to take that away from me; not even my father!"

Vegeta rushed toward Cell and punched him in the face. He didn't even budge. While avoiding all the lightning, Vegeta was doing the best he could to damage Cell by giving him his best attacks.

"You're hopeless, Vegeta. I told you that you couldn't defeat me once I've reached my perfect form."

"I am SUPER Vegeta. I am the strongest fighter there is. I will kill you, Cell! But first, let's take care of this annoying lightning. I have an idea of where it's coming from."

**"FINAL IMPACT!"**

Vegeta fired a yellow blast from his left hand. He aimed that straight line of death on Kageto. The blast was approaching quickly. At the last second...

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

A big lightning bolt struck Kageto straight in the chest causing smaller lightning bolts to fly around him. The lightning stayed connected to him and caused a shield to cover his body. The blast was deflected as if it hit a mirror. Kageto slowly levitated to a vertical position. He was floating toward Cell and Vegeta.

"This is MY dream."

"BOOM" A lightning bolt struck beside him.

"This is MY world."

"BOOM"

"I am Kageto and I... am the Saiyan SUPREME! GRAAAAH!"

His hair rose and the lightning bolts were flying everywhere. His hair was flickering between blond and black. Finally he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His power was beyond limits.

"No one crosses my path," he said a little calmer now why looking down.

"H-how is this possible?" Cell asked shocked, "I am perfect. You are not supposed to possess such power!"

"No, I'm not. That's why I'm leaving."

Kageto disappeared in a matter of seconds taking the dark clouds with him.

"Where did he go?" Cell asked.

"This is our fight, Cell. I'm going to terminate you once and for all."

"Ok then, let's start the warmup."

Meanwhile in between dimensions...

_"I have nowhere to go. I don't know what to do. I'm all alone. Like before it all started. Everyone was against me. I should go where no one cares about anyone. I know of only one place. The Realm of Supremes."_

He appeared in front of his throne.

"This is my throne. A throne I rarely use. I wonder what my life would have been like if I turned out just like them instead. Actually, there's not much wondering there. I can picture myself staring at the Saiyan Race. If only I had someone by my side to share my feelings with. Fasha is pretty much out of the question. It would be best for me to stop chasing her. Bardock would be lucky to have her."

"Why are you so down?" Destiny asked.

"Where are you, Destiny. I don't see you."

"I'm inside of your head. The one that's sleeping back at the Capsule Corp. I can hear you think but I can't come to where you are."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that I don't want to bump into a certain acquaintance."

"I've been meaning to ask. What IS your problem with Him? I know you were doing your usual parasite stuff in his head. What happened after that? Why did you two split?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. You could ask him yourself and hear what he has to say. I'm not telling you."

"I understand. This is God business."

"Don't say..." Destiny started.

"You were saying?" The Creator asked Kageto after he appeared magically in front of him.

"... God," Destiny said but it was too late.

"Was that Destiny just now?" The Creator asked.

"I don't know. Was it?" Kageto asked to see if Destiny would respond. No response.

"I don't think it was," Kageto continued.

"It doesn't matter. Why did you call me?"

"I just said 'God' in a sentence. Do you appear in front of people everytime they say that?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"What is it, Creator?"

"It's about Destiny. There is something I need to tell him but I can't. It concerns the safety of the universe."

"The safety of the universe? Can't you talk to ME about that? As far as I know I'M the one keeping the peace in the universe."

"I don't think you're strong enough, Kageto. Aside from that, I can't do it without Destiny's share of power."

"Can you please elaborate?"

"It's just... I... It's not something I could just tell you. To think I created something so..."

"So what?"

"Evil."

"Y-you did what? Please tell me right now, Creator."

"I'm sorry but it was never my intention to create sommething so evil. I have sealed it along with Planet Corsola in another dimension away from the rest of the universe."

"Planet Corsola? The same planet the dragon Cyanuro is on? You're responsible for the evil that shrouded the planet and the sinking into another dimension?"

"Yes, I was sealing it when I sensed you on it. I knew you would escape before I would finish so I didn't stop."

"Your telling me there was a being on that planet like infinitely stronger than me and I didn't sense it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Kageto."

"Why did you create 'it' in the first place?"

"I was lonely. I needed someone to help me with my work. I wished for a powerful being with a good sense of distinction between good and evil. That's when it went wrong. I should have specified more, I think.

The problem is, I can't unwish it. I only have the power of creation, not destruction. Destiny is the most powerful being in the universe. He can destroy it by just lifting a finger. Now that he has a body he can certainly do it whenever he likes.

I'm as powerful as he is but I can't use my power. He took my ability to use it when he left my body. Now I have to learn how to fight all over again if I want to stand a chance against Shade. That's what I called him. The easiest way is for Destiny to join with me again. We both know that won't happen."

"Why haven't you told me about it earlier, Creator?"

"You had Destiny inside of your head. I, in no way, want him to hear about this mistake that I've done. He doesn't know about Shade which means that Shade is not connected to him. He has no Fate. If he did, it would have been a simple matter of asking you to write his death inside of the Book of Destiny."

"Or you could just go to the Other World and train with the fighters there. You'll regain your ability in no time."

"That's the problem. No one is as strong as I am. Not even that giant at the check-in station. On top of that, I don't leave the Realm often."

"Why not?"

"Well, since you're everywhere, it means that Destiny follows you everywhere you go. He clearly wants some space between us. I have to respect that."

"But if the universe is heading toward its destruction, shouldn't he be forced to reconsider?"

"Yes, we made that promise before he left. He will only return to me once the universe would be in danger."

"Hmm, how long do you think you'll be able to hold that seal?"

"I don't know, a few decades perhaps?"

"Well, it's settled then. I will train hard for the next few decades and I will be the one to defeat Shade for you."

"But you have no idea how..."

"I don't care. If it costs me my life I will just continue to fight. I will never give up. Being killed only makes me stronger. I'm a Saiyan. Even so, you still have to train, Creator. You cannot sit back and let someone else do your job for you. We will take on Shade together. Maybe I could get Destiny to join the fight.

DON'T count on that. You'll have to stop depending on Destiny so much. You must develop your OWN power of Destruction.

Only if YOURS isn't enough, you can JOIN with Destiny and DOUBLE your power to defeat Shade. Do you see why I want you to train now?"

"Yes, Kageto, I will do my best."

"I will drop by a few times to train with you. You have to do something about that body though. A larger body makes you slow. Try shrinking to MY size."

The Creator shrunk his body in level with Kageto.

"How about now?"

"Perfect, you know what? I have time to spare. Let's teach you the basics. A jab is a short quick punch with your left hand. You must stand like this..."

(Interruption: Imagine the camera zooming out and the two of them are talking and an emotional song is playing.)

Destiny has heard the entire conversation from where he where. He needed a quiet place with no worries so he slipped in between dimensions and was floating in nothingness. There he could talk to Kageto through a mind link without actually being there. He was shocked after their conversation ended.

_"Why would he do such a thing? Was he blaming it on me when he said he was lonely? I was lonely too even when I was living inside of his head. What about my feelings? It's always about Him, isn't it?_ *Sigh*_ I did do the same thing by creating Him. Why do these things have to happen?"_

Destiny closed his eyes and relaxed. He let the 'weightlessness' carry away all of his worries.

**"FINAL FLASH!"**

Vegeta fired a large yellow blast toward Cell.

"He's going to destroy the Earth!" Krillin screamed in fear.

Cell just stood there smiling. He knew it wouldn't affect him. He was confident.

The bright yellow attack erased everything in his path. It did not destroy the planet. Vegeta was at the right angle so the blast just continued into space.

"H-he did it." Krillin said, "He did it!"

Everyone started to cheer all of the sudden. The smoke cleared up and a shadow could be seen in it.

"No way!" Trunks said.

Cell came out of the smoke missing one arm. His smile hasn't disappeared. He regenerated it and looked Vegeta straight in the eyes.

"Was that all you've got?"

After he finished that sentence he appeared behind him and kicked him in the back causing him to fall down at an incredible speed. Cell being faster appeared on the ground waiting and kicked him back up. He reappeared above him with his elbow ready and smacked him down hard. Vegeta lost his transformation and was lying face down in a small crater on the ground. Trunks, who was watching this, started to infuriate. He, already being in Super Form, started to bulge more.

"GRAAAAH!"

The elastic holding his hair broke because his hair has been divided into more blond locks of hair standing straight up. His power level reached 120.000.000.

"Grr."

"Well, if it isn't Trunks," Cell said, "Do you really think you can stand a chance against me?"

"Grr."

"What? Speechless now?"

"I'll kill you, Cell."

"Oh, is that true?"

"Grr."

"You know something? I'll stand still and let you hit me. How's that?"

"Grr... Raaah!"

Trunks rushed toward Cell and delivered a bone shattering punch to the face. The grin on Cell's face immediately changed into a look of shock. He did not expect Trunks to be that strong."

"You'll pay for crushing my father's pride!"

Trunks was punching Cell incessantly. He finished his combo with a powerful kick. Cell, realizing his mistake, immediately raised his guard.

"How could you be so strong?"

"My father and I trained a lot. We both reached our Super form but I reached a level higher than him. I didn't show it to him otherwise he would lose his pride as the Prince of Saiyans. Now that he's unconscious I am able to show you my full power. You're going to die today, Cell."

"Oh, really? You'll have to catch me first. I know your weakness."

"GRAAAAH!"

Trunks rushed toward Cell but he disappeared before he rach him. He spotted him and rushed toward him again, but he again was not able to reach him.

_"Grr, this form is too bulky and slow. I sacrificed my speed to boost my power. I won't be able to catch him like this."_

End of Part 20

It seems like Cell has the upper hand. Vegeta is unconscious and Trunks is not fast enough to land a single punch. What is going to happen next? Find out in the next episode of... You know what? This is not Dragon Ball Z. This is my story. I can end it however I want :).

Like the story? Please review. Like the author? (Me XD) Do whatever you want. The most important thing you should do after reading each chapter is to post a review. Picture yourself in my shoes. You spend hours and hours sometimes days writing this chapter for me. I read it in ten minutes and don't even bother telling you if it was good or not. Please think about it.


	21. Part 21: The Detour

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 20: Trunks' Full Power is no match against Cell's speed. Kageto and The Creator are training. Destiny is floating between dimensions. The story continues.

**Part 21: The Detour**

Back at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was healing inside of Kageto's spaceship. It has a healing pod.

"I only have ten days," Trunks said to Bulma, "Dad and I have to train hard which wouldn't be a problem now that he'll get a power boost after that last battle. I have to rest too to get stronger. As soon as we're both fit, we'll train as hard as we can. Goku and Gohan should be getting out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in a few hours. I'll be there. Could you wake me up, mom?"

"Sure, sweetie. But remember, don't push yourself too hard. We all know you want to beat Cell, but I trust Goku. He always has a solution no matter how crazy."

"Hmm, he did seem confident before he went to train with Gohan. Maybe he has been holding back."

"We may never know that, Trunks. Please do me a favour and don't get hurt."

"Yes, mom. You don't have to worry about me."

Meanwhile in the Realm of Supremes...

Kageto was exhausted after getting a beating from The Creator. He blocked most of his punches but his arms were hurting. The Creator's power was overwhelming but he lacked coordination and strategy.

_"I am really being overwon here. Even though I won't get any benefit out of this training, it's worth it. He's fighting pretty good. Damn, I need to wake up soon so I can train my REAL body."_

"Are you okay, Kageto?" The Creator asked.

"I'm fine. Just keep going. I won't die. I am currently in the future. This is all a dream. A dream powered by my will. You're experiencing this right now. This is real to you. After I wake up, I will visit you. Then we can train for real. How about that? Could you continue to develop your skills while I'm gone?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Ok, see you."

Kageto used his Instant Transmission and appeared on Kami's *cough* Dende's Lookout.

"That was some training, don't you think dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it was," Goku replied, "I'm hungry. Has anyone seen Mr. Popo?"

Goku was talking to no one in particular. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien appeared in front of them after hearing voices in the hallway.

"Goku, you're back!" Yamcha said.

"It seems like you've gotten stronger too," Tien added.

"Oh, it's nothing, you guys," Goku answered, "I'm hungry. Has anyone seen Mr. Popo?"

"I think he's outside," Krillin replied.

Once they exited the Lookout, Mr. Popo just finished setting up a large picnic.

"I know how hungry you are so I prepared this for you," he said, "I believe it is enough."

"Thanks, Mr. Popo!" Goku yelled as he dove into the food. Gohan followed him suit. They both stuffed as much food in their mouth as it could take. Meanwhile Kageto made his appearance.

"So, you two have finished training, huh?" he asked as he was standing over them.

"Oh, ifs Kageto," Goku said with his mouth full, "Oo you vant oo join uf, Kageto?"

"No thanks. I'm not actually here so it won't fill me."

"Oo soore?"

"Yeah, I'll pass."

Destiny appeared on the other side of the three of them.

"Deftiny, gad oo could join us."

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full, Goku," Destiny said.

Goku swallowed whatever he was eating and said: "Oh, right. Chi-chi tells me that all the time."

"I need to speak with you alone, Kageto," Destiny said this time directed to Kageto.

"Yeah, sure. Let's head over there."

Destiny and Kageto sat on the edge of the Lookout away from the rest.

"Before you start, Destiny, is this about the conversation The Creator and I had?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, I knew you were listening. Please don't be hard on him."

"Don't worry. As far as he knows, it was a private conversation between you and him."

"Right. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, you could imagine how I feel right now after hearing that. He has put the universe at stake by creating that thing. After that seal breaks, not even I know what will happen next."

"You could rejoin him."

"No. That's what he wants."

"Why can't you do it?"

"It would be an easy solution for his problem. We wouldn't want that, do we?"

"I would really want that to happen, Destiny. You're the only one against the idea. What's bothering you? What's preventing you from joining with the Creator? You could easily return to me after the fight is done. What's the problem?"

"The problem is to return to him. What if my power isn't enough? What if I need to fuse with him? It will never be the same."

"I am training him, Destiny. Instead of your being one-sided, it will double if you add it with his. But still, I'm getting the impression that the fusing and losing is not the only reason."

"It's just that I swore never to have anything to do with him again. I broke that promise once and I will not do it again."

"When did you do that?"

"Right after I used your body to make this body for myself. I went out for a walk and said the word 'God' and he appeared in front of me. I didn't want that to happen. He begged me to return to him and now I see why. I hate myself for hating him when I see him so... miserable."

"You should forgive him, Destiny."

"What if I ended up returning to him if I forgave him? I would have to leave you on your own. We wouldn't spend this much time together. I would have to start working again."

"Judging by the sound of your voice, I think you'll miss me more than the fact that you're retirement will be over."

"Oh, Kageto, you know me so well. It's just that I don't feel there's a connection between him and me anymore."

"That's what happens if you stay away from someone long enough."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. When will you be waking up? I'm getting bored."

"That depends, will you let me go back in time?"

"I guess. I already broke one promise. It doesn't matter if I broke another one."

"Ok then. Let's see how I'm going to do this."

"I can wake you up if you want," Destiny said, "I AM in control of your body as we speak."

"You are?"

"Yes. It very simple really."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you entered my head?"

"I wanted to see what was happening inside of your head in situations like this. I also wanted to willingly wake you up."

"So you've been respecting my decisions?"

"Yes, I guess I have."

"Ok, I'm ready to wake up."

Kageto opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was his dry mouth and empty stomach. Bulma was asleep at the desk in his room. He opened his mouth to say something but all he could do was utter a hoarse sound. Kageto stood up. All his muscles were stiff.

_"Ow. Everything hurts right now. I need some help."_

Destiny appeared in front of him.

"I'll help you. See what happens when you do things like that? Bulma here has been worried sick about you. You've been sleeping for two days."

_"Yeah, I guess I should have woken up earlier,"_ he said telepatically to Destiny.

When they finally reached the door at a slow pace, it swung open.

"Woman! Where..." Vegeta said but was interrupted by Kageto's appearance, "K-Kageto, y-you're awake."

Bulma jumped up and stared at the bed. It was empty. She turned around and saw Kageto leaning on Destiny and Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"Kageto! You're awake!" she said a little more enthusiastic than Vegeta.

"He can't speak right now," Destiny said, "He needs to drink water, lots of water."

"I'll get right on that. Is there anything you needed, honey?"

"Uh... Yes, where did you put my battle armour?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm planning to participate in the World Tournament. I'm NOT going without my armour."

"I am busy repairing it. After that I'll have to wash it. I don't think you'll get it back by then. And it's not like you're totally unprotected. What are those other weak humans going to do to my man?"

"Hmph, they won't stand a chance."

"Exactly. Now step aside so I can get your dying uncle a pitcher of water."

Vegeta walked away and Bulma came back with a pitcher of cold water and a glass. Kageto drunk it all. After that he stretched his body in different positions. You could hear all of his bones crack. Finally he spoke: "Thanks, Bulma, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Don't worry about that, Kageto. It's my pleasure. If Destiny didn't tell me you were asleep I would have probably thought you were in a coma and rushed you to the hospital."

"Oh really? Well, I guess it was good that you didn't."

"Why?"

"They would have freaked out after seeing my tail."

"Yeah, I guess they would now, wouldn't they?"

"Anyway, I think I should get going."

"Where are you going? You should shower. Wait here, I'll get you some clean clothes."

Bulma walked out of the room to get some clean clothes.

"Could you believe that's the same woman who invented the time machine?" Destiny asked.

"No, I wouldn't. She looks too much like a worried mother."

"Hey, I heard that!" Bulma said as she came back with some clothes, "I assume you know your way to the shower or do I have to wash you as well?"

"No, I'm fine."

After a quick shower Kageto flew out of the building with Destiny flying close behind.

"Hmm, his power is coming from this direction."

Kageto entered super speed and reached Central City in no time.

"She's here too. I can feel her."

"Yes," Destiny said, "I wonder what they're doing. Maybe they went shopping. I know SHE would."

A growl escaped Kageto's stomach. His face contorted.

"I'm hungry. I didn't eat back at Capsule Corp. and I don't have any money on me."

"We'll ask them when we find them if they have some money left."

They tracked the energy signatures at a fighting arena.

"What are they doing here?"

"I guess we'll find out."

They entered the arena. It was filled with people. They were watching a fight in the arena. An announcer spoke in his mike.

"And now there are only six contestants left. Who will take the prize of ten million Zenny?"

"Ten million Zenny?" Kageto asked, "That's a lot of money."

"Yes, and look who are fighting in the arena," Destiny said.

They looked down and saw Bardock and Fasha fighting against the other contestants. They seemed to be having no difficulty defeating them.

"And now there are only four left. This is getting interesting, folks."

With a kick from both of them, the next two were also out.

"And now it has been narrowed down to the two best fighters. Who will take home the money?"

"I guess it's just you and me, Fasha," Bardock said.

"Yeah, I'm going to win, though," she replied.

"I don't think so."

Bardock made the first move and rushed toward Fasha. She did a backflip and kicked Bardock under his chin. He got thrown backward and landed on his back.

"Clever move, but you're not going to get away with it."

The crowd was on the edge of their seats watching a display of power never before seen.

Fasha was on her hands and feet like a cat ready to attack. She turned hysteric and hit Bardock repeatedly while laying on top of him.

"Kiai cannon."

Bardock used his ki to push her away from him. She was hurled a good distance above him. Time slowed down and Bardock ascended as fast as he could after her. She hasn't regained her balance yet and was still moving up.

"Spirit..." he said as his right hand began to glow, "Cannon!"

It all happened so fast no one could follow it except for Kageto and Destiny. The Spirit Cannon made his way to Fasha and... it went through her. Fasha faded on the spot.

"An afterimage?!" Bardock said before being knocked down again.

"Energy Ballet!" Fasha screamd before launching a pink energy ball to float above Bardock.

"Oh shit," he said as the attack burst into energy waves raining down upon him. He was being buried in a crater.

"And the winner is: Fasha!" The announcer said, "Congratulations, here are your ten million Zennies."

Fasha was clearly excited when she recieved a briefcase filled with money. She didn't even notice Bardock crawling out of the hole or even Kageto and Destiny levitating to where she was standing.

"Good strategy, Fasha," Kageto said.

"Kageto! You're awake!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck forgetting about the briefcase. It slammed hard against his back.

"Aargh, my back. It still hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kageto. I didn't know."

"So, the big man is awake?" Bardock said while dusting off his clothes.

"Bardock, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, well, I've just been beaten by a girl."

"I can't believe she used the Afterimage. I wonder who taught her that."

"Grr, I know you did, Kageto. We were training inside of the HT Chamber and you pulled the same trick on me."

"Oh, right. So, Fasha, when are we going to eat? I'm starving."

"Oh, well in that case, let's get out of here."

They pushed their way through the crowd and finally made it outside. They stopped at a Chinese restaurant and entered the place. They raided them completely from their food but they had the money to cover it.

"That was the best meal I have ever eaten," Kageto said.

"Same here," Bardock said.

"I can't believe you ate that much," Destiny said.

"Well, we're all Saiyans here, aren't we?" Fasha asked.

"Speaking about Saiyans, have any of you heard about Thorah?" Kageto asked.

"No, we left him back at home," Bardock said, "He's like Bulma's slave now."

"Yeah," Fasha said, "He follows her everywhere."

"Oh, we didn't see him back at home," Destiny said, "I wonder where he is."

"Well, if we're going to travel back in time we have to tell him that."

"We're going back in time?!" Fasha asked.

"Didn't you say that it was too unstable?" Bardock asked Destiny.

"Yes, I did. Kageto and I discussed it and I have agreed on it."

"This is exciting," Fasha said, "I wonder what's going to happen. Let's find Thorah, and fast!"

"I kind of feel bad for him," Bardock said, "We'll be leaving without him again."

"Do you think we should bring him along?" Kageto asked.

"It would be best."

They arrived at 'home' moments later. They entered the lobby.

"Hi, Melinda," Kageto said.

"Good morning, sir. I see you have awakened."

"Yes, I have. I wanted to ask you: Have you seen Thorah? He is the other one with a blue and grey outfit."

"Yes, I saw him. Moments ago he and Miss Briefs headed to the West Lab."

"Thank you, Melinda. Have a nice day."

They walked to the West Lab and they found Bulma and Thorah at the large computer at the North wall.

"Do you like the Lab?" Kageto asked.

Bulma turned around and was staring Kageto straight in the face.

"Yeah, I think it's cool. Look at all this stuff. It's like going to the future and come back with new technology."

"Yes, my knowledge of technology does seem futuristic, even for you. I assume Thorah has been a great help to you?"

"I can't complain. He does need some fixing though. How long is my warranty?"

"Hey! I'm not some kind of machine," Thorah said unamused.

"Well, you do act like one," Bulma said, "You sure are predictable.

"That is not true."

"Anyway, I just came by to ask you, Thorah, if you wanted to come with us to the past," Kageto asked.

"That would be great! When are we leaving?"

"Right now if you don't mind," Destiny said.

"Ok, let's go."

Thorah jumped down from the computer and walked over to Destiny. He took hold of his shoulder and all of them disappeared in front of Bulma. They reappeared on a green field where Destiny opened a time hole. This time it went faster. They were surrounded by a white multi-colored bubble and then they disappeared. They were flying inside of the light-blue entity of Time.

End of Part 21

... Well... That's it. I can't come up with anything to add. Destiny finally gave in and they brought Thorah along.

Please make sure to check out the revised version of Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan. It has been upgraded with better sentence structure, better spelling and maybe slightly better grammar. I have always been good at grammar. Anyway, just check it out.

Your favourite writer,

-Kagetoworld :p


	22. Part 22: Clash of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 21: Destiny allowed Kageto to travel back to the past (to finish the Cell Saga). Enjoy.

**Part 22: Clash of the Saiyans**

Kageto, Destiny, Fasha, Bardock and Thorah appeared on Kami's Lookout after traveling from the future. Goku and Gohan were still eating. Trunks has arrived as well as Vegeta.

"So, the big shot made it after all," Vegeta said, "Why am I not surprised."

"Just knock it off, Vegeta," Kageto replied, "I know you're jealous. You don't have to hide it."

"I'm NOT jealous!"

"Cut it out, you two," Trunks said, "You are both strong. So, Goku, how are you planning to defeat Cell? Did you increase your power?"

"Yah, I fhink so," Goku said with his mouth full.

"What have I told you, Goku?" Destiny said.

"Oh, right," he said after swallowing, "I HAVE increased my power. I even reached a certain level of strength but it didn't satisfy me. It was too bulky and slow."

"_Right, I was so stupid to believe that I could have actually defeated Cell by using that form,"_ Trunks thought, _"I mean come on, even Goku doesn't approve it."_

"I even got Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan."

"What?" Trunks asked. He started to pay attention to the duo sitting on the floor and he realized that both of them were comfortably in their Super Saiyan form. _"I didn't realize it at first but they're just sitting there in their Super Saiyan form without giving it much thought. They somehow... controlled it."_

"You know, a Super Saiyan..." Goku said with a worried look on his face which got Trunks' attention back to him.

"Oh, right, I didn't hear you the first time."

"Trunks," Bardock said, "Can I talk to you?"

Trunks, taken aback by this request and the fact that Bardock spoke to him, said: "Sure."

Bardock walked alongside Trunks away from the rest.

"I understand your concern, Trunks," Bardock started.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Gohan and Goku are out of your league. Believe me, I've been there too."

"How did you...?

"I am quiet most of the time. That's because I watch from the sidelines like I'm supposed to. Fasha and I read the mind of others while Kageto does most of the talking. If you're up for it, we can have a match. We'll both benefit from it. How about it?"

"That'll be great. You're just as kind as Goku."

"We can use the Time Chamber if you like."

"No, it's not like I'll get stronger than Goku anyway."

"Believe me, you can."

Well... Let's go then. Let's go to the North-West Rock Island. It's a good place to train."

"Yeah, let's."

Trunks and Bardock flew away leaving six mouths hanging wide open.

"What just happened?" Goku asked.

"They're going to train alone," Piccolo answered. He was listening to their conversation.

"Since when are those two so close?" Kageto asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Vegeta said, "It's fine by me as long as he doesn't get stronger that me."

_"Hmm, I should really use my psychic powers often."_

"I agree with you on that," Fasha said.

"What the...? Now YOU read minds more than I do?"

"I always have."

**Trunks and Bardock**

Each landed on a cilinder-like platform at the island. The island was made of tall rock cilinders that are higher the deeper you go to the center of the island. It's like a huge pyramid.

"Are you ready?" Bardock asked as he powered up.

"As ready as you are," he replied as his hair too elevated and turned blond.

Bardock, a little wiser from his last battle, started off by leaving a few Afterimages. He surrounded Trunks with them and went into hiding behind a boulder.

"Now, which one are you?" Trunks asked. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his power level. He locked on to his energy signal coming from behind the boulder.

**"Burning Attack!"**

Bardock realizing his mistake jumped up from behind the boulder as it disintegrated and focused his blue energy on both of his hands.

**"Double Spirit Cannon!"**

He flung the two energy balls in rapid succession toward Trunks. He ascended a little higher to avoid Bardock's attack. Bardock however was still in control of them and pulled the energy balls back to his hands.

"I improved this attack, Trunks. You don't stand a chance dodging these."

Bardock launched them again but this time they followed Trunks.

"Oh, yeah? I can do that too."

**"Burning Attack!"**

He launched another orange energy ball and hit one of the Spirit Cannons. They were pushing each other and were suspended in mid-air. The other one however, was closing in fast.

"Grr." Boom! A sonicboom sounded through the area as Trunks was making a 'run' for it. The Spirit Cannon was following close behind.

"How stupid of him leaving his Burning Attack unattended," Bardock said as he blew up the suspended Spirit Cannon to create a new one.

"Find him," Bardock pointlessly told the lifeless blue energy ball. It flew away following Trunks' energy residue.

**"Buster Cannon!"** Trunks yelled as he destroyed the energy ball following him. He sensed Bardock's energy coming closer but he couldn't see him. At the last moment he saw another blue energy ball approaching. He held his hands in front of him and 'caught' the ball. The ball was pushing him further down.

"Grr, I have to push it harder!" Trunks said, "Grr...rraaaaah!"

The energy ball bounced from his hands and fell into the water. An underwater explosion caused an outburst of water on the surface.

"Am I giving you a hard time?" Bardock said while holding another energy ball in his right hand.

"No, I was just warming up," he replied as he powered up again.

"I'm glad to hear that," Bardock answered, "I've been holding back as well."

Bardock powered up and...

**"Spirit Cannon!"**

**"Buster Cannon!"**

A collision between cannons occured in the middle. While both were pushing hard a yellow energy ball was approaching behind Bardock. He nimbly dodged it by doing half a front flip while still in control of the Spirit Cannon.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked upside down.

"Hey, dad, I just thought we could join you," Goku said with his usual smile while passing his hand on the back of his head. Gohan was floating next to him laughing.

"I'm kind of busy here, Kakarot," he replied.

Trunks saw his chance and flew over the blasts not caring if his attack would explode.

**"Finish Buster!"** he yelled as he threw the big yellow energy ball with both hands toward the unsuspecting upside down Bardock.

"The hell?" he said when his Wild Sense picked up the anomaly. He phased out of the path of the attack and reappeared above Trunks.

"Bang, you're dead," he said while pointing his finger at him.

Trunks turned around immediately and looked up with a look of shock on his face.

"You should grow a pair of instincts, boy. Even while I had my back to you, I could sense your attack coming, sadly at the last moment but still. It should come naturally to you."

"So, grandpa," Gohan said, "Can dad and I train with you?"

"Why?" he grumbled.

"We were planning to train ourselves so we decided to join you and Trunks."

"Hmph, fine. How's it going to be?"

"I think I'll go with Trunks," he said.

"That means we'll have to fight Gohan and Trunks, huh, dad?" Goku said.

"Sure, let's go."

The four of them were facing each other in mid-air. The island was on one side and the ocean was below. They were waiting for a sign to attack.

"Can we join too?" Fasha asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Bardock asked.

"Kageto transported us here."

Bardock turned around and saw Kageto, Thorah and Vegeta floating behind them.

"Grr, fine, pick a team."

"Alright!"

After each of them picked a team it was like this:

VS

Bardock Trunks

Goku Gohan

Kageto Vegeta

Thorah Fasha

Again they were facing each other waiting for a sound to begin the battle. A fish jumped out of the water and caused a splash. Time slowed down. Everyone had their own goal and target in mind. Kageto's target was Trunks; Vegeta's target was... surprise, surprise, Goku; Bardock's target was Gohan and Fasha's target was Thorah. The ultimate battle.

"Epic," Kageto said radiating swagger as he appeared behind Trunks. He karate chopped him in the back of his neck (like Nam) causing him to drop down into the water, "That's it?"

"I'll get you, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he finally got a chance to fight his opponent.

**"Big Bang Attack!"** he yelled as he aimed at Goku.

Fasha, who was rushing towards Thorah, nimbly flew over it and kicked Thorah in the side of his neck (Vegeta Style).

**"Kamehameha!"** Goku screamed as he countered Vegeta's attack.

It barely hit Gohan who was trying to find an opponent. Bardock took advantage of his moment of confusion and barraged him with energy blasts.

"Haaaaaaaargh!" Gohan screamed as he used his Super Explosive Wave to fend off Bardock's ki blasts.

This caused the Big Bang Attack Kamehameha connection to explode. Both teams except for Gohan were pushed back to their respective sides by the force of the explosion. Trunks jumped out of the water and...

**"Finish Buster!"** he yelled as he threw the big yellow energy ball to Kageto.

He simply brushed it away with his left hand causing it to fall into the water.

This caused the rest to continue the fight.

"You can't win against me, Trunks."

"I can sure as hell try!"

"Vegeta!" Goku warned him as he kicked him in the back.

"You'll regret that, Kakarot!"

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaah!" Fasha yelled as she powered up her energy. She was surrounded by pink energy. She put both her hands in front of her and... **"Energy Ballet!"**

She fired a huge pink energy ball to float on the other team's side. Thorah who in the meantime recovered from the explosion was planning to headbutt Fasha. She was too busy watching her own attack that she didn't see Thorah rushing at her at full speed.

"Heads up!" he said as he delivered a powerful blow to Fasha's abdomen (Kid Gohan Style).

She lost control of the pink energy ball and it crashed into the water. While she was bent over, she motioned her hand upward causing the Energy Ballet to rain its ki blasts upward. Everyone stopped what they were doing to dodge the pink energy balls coming from below. Thorah and Goku were hit and they both fell into the water.

"Grrr... RAAAAAH!" Gohan yelled as he punched Bardock with a charged up fist. He crashed into the rock wall and stayed there for a couple of seconds.

**"Galick Gun!"** Kageto yellled as he fired at Vegeta. When he turned around to see who used his attack, he was hit square in the chest by it and dragged toward another huge cylinder. When he crashed through it, it exploded, causing debris flying everywhere.

"Hey, son," Goku said as he kicked Gohan in the same direction he (Gohan) punched Bardock before.

"Raaaaaaargh!" Bardock screamed as he blew up the cylinder and rushed toward the already incoming Gohan. He charged his punch with his energy and hit him right back at Goku. They were passing Gohan like a volleyball.

Thorah, who at the same time as Goku already emerged from the water, was scanning the 'battlespace' for Fasha. She surprised him yet again by kicking him toward the island. When he was on top of it, she grabbed the sides of his face with her thighs. She rushed straight down and just when she could almost touch the ground, she twisted up causing Thorah's body to take the full force as she sat on his chest (Hysteric Saiyan Lady (For those who have Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for PS2)).

"How dare you hit me with my own attack?!" Vegeta screamed as he rushed toward Kageto. He unleashed a barrage of punches. Kageto, who wanted to show off, blocked them all with one hand behind his back. On top of that, his hair was still black.

"You amuse me, Vegeta. Your fighting a lost cause."

"Lost cause this!" he said as he backed up, **"Final Flash!"**

**"Final Flash!"** Kageto screamed as he countered Vegeta's attack with his own. Both of them were pushing their respective attacks toward the other. Where they collided, a bright light illuminated the area.

Gohan, who had been kicked toward Bardock for the eighth time, powered up and...

**"Masenko... HA!"**

Bardock phased out of sight causing the Masenko to blow up another rock cylinder. Bardock appeared above Gohan and kicked him into the water. Goku, now free from the volleyball game, saw Fasha floating above the island. He used the Instant Transmission and appeared behind her. Fasha sensed him with her Wild Sense and disappeared from in front of Goku. She reappeared, however, behind him.

"Let's see how well you can fight, Bardock's son," she whispered in his ear.

"Heh heh heh," he laughed as he spun around and kicked her in the side. They clashed and disappeared. Everywhere they reappeared, there was a sonicboom.

Thorah, in the meantime, recovered from Fasha's attack.

"Wow, she can be so mean sometimes," he said. He scannned the battlefield and saw Trunks storming to Kageto, who was still holding up his Final Flash.

"Oh no, you don't," he said as he too stormed toward his target.

Fasha punched Goku in the face causing his head to turn sideways.

"Wooo who, that was a good one," he said.

"Well, sweetie, do you want another?" she asked as she pushed a pink energy ball on his abdomen. It dragged him a good distance before he simply picked it up with both hands and threw it over his head. It fell like a parabole and crashed on the island detroying yet another cylinder.

Just as Trunks was going to hit Kageto, Thorah appeared in front of him knocking him down. Trunks recovered in mid-air and powered up a little.

"You're fighting ME now," Thorah said.

"Very well, I'll make quick work of you."

"That's what you think!" Thorah said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Both of them rushed parallel to each other (Vegeta versus Bojack) and were launching small ki blasts. They froze for a while in mid-air facing each other.

"I can handle this with one hand," Kageto said while retracting his right hand. Vegeta was struggling to keep his attack in balance.

"Graaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed as he transformed into his Super Form. He gained the advantage and surprised Kageto with his Final Flash.

A huge explosion could be heard from the mainland caused by Vegeta's Final Flash. The blast, however, didn't spread. At the exact moment it hit Kageto, he created a force field around him to trap the blast inside with him.

"Grr, now for Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed as he ascended to scan for him.

Goku was engaged in close combat with Fasha. They were evenly matched but of course if Fasha were to transform again, she would easily overpower him.

"Not bad," Goku said.

"Not bad yourself!" she said emphasizing it with a well aimed punch.

Goku was taken aback but just as he wanted to get back to the fight, Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked him straight toward Fasha. He raised his guard and was also aware of the punches coming from Vegeta as soon as he reached him. Both sides of him were occupied by opponents.

"I need some help over here!" Goku screamed while trying to dodge both sets of punches.

Kageto emerged out of the smoke partially burned.

"Graaaaaaaahh! Raaaaaaaaaargh!" he screamed as he powered up. For a moment the rest stood mesmerised by this display of power.

At full speed Kageto rushed towards Fasha. He kicked her aside and started punching her incessantly.

Vegeta continued his assault and engaged Goku in a close combat.

Trunks rushed towards Thorah at the same time he rushed toward Trunks. They mirrored each other's moves causing sonicbooms whenever their fists clashed. Ultimately they backed away.

**"Burning Breaker!"**

Trunks' aura became orange and he started to punch Thorah upward super fast.

"Graaaah!" he yelled and delivered his final downward blow.

Thorah fell into the water. Trunks was waiting for him to come up but he couldn't see him. Finally something came rushing out of the water and with a nimble move, Trunks kicked it toward the island. It exploded another rock cylinder.

"What was..?" Trunks said but he was too late. Thorah was behind him pointing his hand at him.

"I can't believe you fell for that."

"I'm impressed. You manage to decieve me."

"Yeah, that means I wi..."

Distracted by his pride, Thorah was sent flying by Trunks' spinning kick.

Kageto and Fasha were both engaged in close combat. Suddenly both of them managed to punch the other one in the face and then... Both of them have disappeared. They were both Afterimages. The real ones were watching from above, the same height as each other, how both Afterimages disappeared.

"Wow," both of them said at the same time as they spotted each other straight in front of them. They stood still for a moment...

**"Pink Atomic Eraser!"**

**"Big Bang Kamehameha!"**

The energy blasts collided in the middle.

"Pink Atomic Eraser?" Kageto asked.

"This is my newest attack. How do you like it?"

_"Grr, It's... too... powerful... I... can't... hold... it..."_

Kageto ascended and let the blast pass under him. The pink blast continued toward an unsuspecting Trunks.

"Trunks! Watch out!" Fasha screamed.

She wasn't paying attention to Kageto who appeared behind her and delivered a flying kick in the back. She was sent flying the exact same direction as her energy blast.

Trunks turned around and dodged it right on time. He grabbed Fasha's right leg and swung her back the exact same direction she came from.

She charged her fist and hit Kageto in his stomach. He was hurled diagonally into the clouds where Thorah was hiding. He caught Kageto in mid-air.

"Thanks Thorah," Kageto said.

"You're welcome," he replied, "Let's get them."

Fasha and Trunks were conveniently floating next to each other.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Kageto and Thorah lunged toward their opponent as two seperate fighters. Fasha and Trunks did the same. They gained speed and mixed their aura becoming a meteor (The Return of Cooler: Goku and Vegeta vs. Metal Cooler). Trunks and Fasha were hesitating whether they'd follow their example. Both of them freaked and started to fly away but it was too late. Kageto and Thorah seperated and each of them crashed into their respective opponents. Both were sent flying and crashed on the island.

"Alright!" Kageto said as he high fived Thorah.

Vegeta kicked Goku in the head but he was too fast. He ducked and planted a punch in between his abdomen.

"Aargh, you'll pay for that, Kakarot!"

"Just drop it, Vegeta. You have to work on your strategy."

Gohan appeared behind his father and kicked him aside.

"Hyaaah!"

"You little brat. He was MINE," Vegeta said angrily.

"I was just trying to help," he replied.

"Then why don't you and me finish what we started, boy?" Bardock said as he slowly ascended behind him.

"I-I used all my energy on that Masenko."

"Well that's too bad."

Bardock kicked him upward.

"Graaaaah!" he yelled as he jumped over him, grabbed his head and repeatedly kicked him in the back. He then phased above him and... "Begone!" He punched him down and knocked him out (Final Revenger). He caught him before he fell into the water. He flew over to the island and put him down.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed as he lunged at Goku.

Goku nimbly moved aside causing Vegeta to rush past him. He then elbowed him in the back causing him to fall into the water.

"Grrraaaaaaaaahhh!" Vegeta yelled as he resurfaced. Water was flying everywhere.

"Stop playing games, Kakarot. This is our fight. We have to determine once and for all who the strongest is between the two of us."

"Well, even if we do that, Kageto and his crew are still stronger than any of us."

"It's just you and me, Kakarot. No one else!"

"Have you forgotten about us?" Kageto said as he and Thorah descended to the same height as Goku, "We're still a team, remember? This is a team fight. It's pretty much over, but still, you can't win, nephew."

He sneered that last word causing Vegeta to infuriate.

"Grr, where are the rest?" he asked.

"They're lying somewhere on the island. I think they're done for."

Kageto didn't notice a badly injured Fasha ascending to his height behind him. She raised her only good arm (her right) and left her left one hanging. She was bleeding.

"I need to do this fast before they pick up my energy," she thought.

She aimed her hand at Kageto.

**"Pink Atomic..."** she whispered, **"ERASER!"**

That last part she obviously screamed out causing Thorah, Kageto and Goku to turn around. Time froze. Everything was moving so slow.

"Kageto, NO!" Thorah screamed as he moved in front of him. He caught Fasha's blast with his hands. Meanwhile Vegeta took advantage of this situation to launch his own attack toward Goku.

**"Big Bang Attack!"**

Goku, realizing this too late, was hit by Vegeta's attack. Gohan burst out of the water and delivered a powerful headbutt on Bardock. Kageto, running low on energy, aimed his hand at Fasha but a badly injured Trunks had his own plans.

**"Burning Attack!"** he screamed as he unleashed his last ounce of ki.

**"Big Bang Attack!"** Kageto managed to scream before he got hit in the back by Trunks' Burning Attack.

Kageto's blast made his way over the Pink Atomic Eraser and hit his target. A large explosion, that could be seen from space, occured. Goku, Kageto, Fasha, Thorah, Bardock and Trunks fell into the water. Gohan and Vegeta created a force field to shield them from the explosion.

"We have to help them!" Gohan screamed after the smoke cleared up.

They went to help the most badly injured which were Fasha and Trunks. They set them down on the island and helped the rest out of the water.

"*Cough* *cough* I am exhausted," Kageto said as he collapsed on the island.

Recovering from the fight, they laid on the island watching the sunset.

"We won," Gohan said to Vegeta.

"Grr, whatever," he scowled at him not caring about the results. He didn't have the chance to fight seriously against Goku.

"Fasha, are you alright?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, this was the toughest fight I have ever been in," she replied. Her head was bleeding. She reverted back to normal.

Bardock sat up trying to ignore the pain in his stomach but he couldn't help uttering a groan.

"Are you alright, Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Kind of," he replied, "I'm drained. I don't think I can fly back home."

"I can transport us back home," Goku said.

"How are you still able to even walk after that fight, Goku?" Trunks asked.

"That's easy," he replied, "I didn't get to fight a lot."

Goku started to laugh which only made Vegeta angrier.

_"How could he say he hasn't fought at all? What was the meaning of our fight then?"_

Vegeta stood up and charged his energy. He flew away leaving a sonicboom behind.

"Father, WAIT!" Trunks said planning to fly after him. Goku stopped him before he could leave.

"Don't force yourself, Trunks," he said, "You're badly injured. You should rest."

"We don't know what he's gonna do next, Goku."

"Leave him be. He'll return to Capsule Corp. eventually."

The group of Saiyans were transported back to Capsule Corp. with the help of Goku. Chi-Chi was angry and chased Goku with a frying pan for not telling her where he was taking his son. Trunks got a stern talk as well from his mother. Kageto and Fasha were leaning on Thorah because they were badly injured. Immediately Bulma forgot about Trunks and rushed to take care of them. All four of them were put to bed where they had to rest to because of their injuries.

"But Bulma," Kageto protested like a little kid, "There's a healing pod in my ship."

"I don't care. You'll stay in bed to remind you of the injuries that you recieved. Look at what you did to Fasha. You also can't tell me where my Vegeta flew off to."

"I don't know but please, at least take Fasha to the healing pod."

"Alright, but you have to stay here."

Bulma helped Fasha to stand up and they both made their way to the West Lab where Kageto's spaceship was located.

Another day had gone by.

End of the amazing Part 22

This is easily the best action filled chapter I have ever written. I was planning to call this chapter: The Detour Part Two, but it deserved a much better name. I removed the 'Part One' from the previous chapter and came up with a new name for this one. As a bonus for this chapter, I added a List of Power Levels on the bottom of the page. Make sure to read the revised version of 'The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan'. It's been thoroughly examined and corrected. I think my best pure story chapter is Part 15: Destiny's Descent. I cried while writing it :p.

This Part it posted the exact same time as Part 21. Enjoy them both and please review.

**List of Power Levels**

**Bardock versus Trunks**

Bardock [supressed]: 36,000,000

Bardock [normal form]: 50,000,000

Bardock [Spirit Cannon]: 65,000,000

Bardock [Super Saiyan form]: 65,000,000

Trunks [normal form]: 46,000,000

Trunks [Super Saiyan form]: 65,000,000

Trunks [Buster Cannon]: 65,000,000

Trunks [Finish Buster]: 85,000,000

**Before the fight**

Goku [Super Saiyan form]: 65,000,000

Vegeta [Super Saiyan form]: 62,000,000

Trunks [Super Saiyan form]: 60,000,000

Gohan [Super Saiyan form]: 65,000,000

Bardock [Super Saiyan form]: 64,000,000

Fasha [supressed]: 30,000,000

Kageto [normal form]: 60,000,000

Thorah [normal form]: 30,000,000

**During the fight**

Super Vegeta [Big Bang Attack]: 85,000,000

Super Saiyan Vegeta [Final Flash]: 100,000,000

Super Saiyan Goku [Kamehameha]: 85,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks [Burning Attack]: 75,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks [Finish Buster]: 80,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks [weakened]: 58,000,000

Fasha [Super Saiyan form]: 68,000,000

Super Saiyan Fasha [Energy Ballet]: 72,000,000

Super Saiyan Fasha [Pink Atomic Eraser]: 120,000,000

Super Saiyan Fasha [weakened]: 60,000,000

Kageto [Galick Gun]: 60,000,000

Kageto [Super Saiyan form]: 80,000,000

Super Saiyan Kageto [Final Flash]: 110,000,000

Super Saiyan Kageto [Big Bang Kamehameha]: 115,000,000

Super Saiyan Kageto [weakened]: 60,000,000

Super Saiyan Gohan [Masenko]: 85,000,000

Thorah [Super Saiyan Form]: 62,000,000

Super Saiyan Thorah [weakened]: 58,000,000

Super Saiyan Bardock [weakened]: 60,000,000

**After the fight**

Super Saiyan Vegeta [weakened]: 58,000,000

Super Saiyan Goku [weakened]: 40,000,000

Super Saiyan Gohan [weakened]: 50,000,000

Bardock [weakened]: 30,000,000

Fasha [weakened]: 10,000,000

Kageto [weakened]: 20,000,000

Trunks [weakened]: 20,000,000

Thorah [weakened]: 15,000,000


	23. Part 23: The Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 22: My best creation so far. Do you want more action? This is the place to be. The Clash of the Saiyans took place at the North-West Island. All eight Saiyans got a great deal of training. Some of them were badly injured. Being a Saiyan they could benefit from a power boost. The story continues.

**Part 23: The Showdown**

What to do? I am pretty bored sitting here with nothing to do. I couldn't participate in the fight yesterday or it wouldn't be fair. *Sigh*

Desiny was sitting on the edge of the Lookout. He stared down vaguely distinguishing the roofs of the village of Korin.

_"Was it really a good idea to come to the past? I feel sad and... lonely. Should I? NO! But still, I already broke that promise once. People tend to break their own promises. Why am I stilldoing this to myself. It's decided. I'll go."_

Destiny transported himself to someplace he swore never to return a few millenia ago... The Realm of Supremes.

"What the...?" Destiny reacted.

A punch missed his face by an inch. He backed away to see who threw it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The Creator said, "... Destiny... You're here."

"Uh, well, yeah."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I... um... nothing really," he said nervously as he rubbed behind his head.

"You came to train with me? There's enough room for us to train."

"Uh, sure."

The Creator lacked skills. He just threw punches without thinking. He had no defense. Destiny gave him some advice and walked him through.

"You have to develop your own style. You can't always rely on me and MY powers. Try varying between a period of attack and a period of defense. You can do it, Creator."

_"This is a temporary solution but it will have to do."_

Capsule Corporation 10:43 A.M.

"*yawn* _What a beautif... Ow!" _Kageto thought_, "My body still hurts from yesterday's fight. _*sigh*_ I hope I can use the healing pod without Bulma complaining again. Why do I even let her boss me around like that? It's MY ship. It's MY healing pod. It's HER guest room. Shit, that's right. I'm a guest here. She has every right to boss me around. I wonder what Fasha is doing."_

Kageto slowly made his way to the breakfeast table. Mrs. Briefs was making pancakes again.

"Good morning, Kageto!" she said with her eternal smile. At times like this she even looks younger than Bulma.

"Good morning, Mrs. Briefs," he said while he was straining to sit down.

"Oh my, are you alright?" she said putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"No, I need to head over to the healing pod later. But not after a great breakfeast made by the best cook in the world!" he said putting his charm on and tried to distract her from worrying.

"Oh, what kind words you speak!" she said again with her eternal smile.

Bardock walked in wearing nothing but his black underwear. His tail poked through the hole in the back. From his waist up to his ribcage he was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh, my. You are injured!" she said looking at Bardock.

"No, it's fine, ma'am," he replied, "It doesn't hurt. As a matter of fact, I didn't even realize it was there," he lied to please Bulma's mother.

"Oh, well in that case, I made some breakfeast!" she said again with her cheered up voice and eternal smile.

"Good morning, Kageto," Bardock said, "How did you sleep?"

_"I slept bad, very bad,"_ he said telepathically, _"I didn't say it out loud to prevent Mrs. Briefs from worrying."_

_"Oh, I get it,"_ he replied, _"Did you hear anything about Fasha?"_

_"No, I just woke up. I was planning to go look for her as soon as I finished healing inside of the healing pod."_

_"Didn't Bulma tell you not to use it?"_

_"Yeah, but I think she's a little softer today. By the way, I don't need to ask her to use it. It's mine after all."_

Bulma walked in with a cup of coffee. She looked exhausted.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you doing? Oh my, you look terrible. Didn't I tell you to go to sleep yesterday? DID you go to sleep yesterday?"

"Oh, sorry mum. Dad and I were working late yesterday."

"Go to bed right now, young lady. No more caffeine for you. You drink a tall glass of milk and hit the hay. I'm sorry but I have to take action. I don't want you to be sleep deprived like your father."

Dr. Briefs entered the room looking as usual. He was healthy looking and fit. He didn't seem to be sleep deprived.

"Hi, honey... You're making breakfeast already? What time is it?"

"It's ten thirthy in the morning, sweetie."

"Oh, I didn't realize that. It seems like only half an hour went by."

"Honey, you have to get your regular sleep. If you sleep as irregular as you're sleeping right now, you'll collapse one of these days. Please don't force your body too much. I don't want to see you sie of a heart attack."

"But honey..."

"Please do it for me."

Kageto and Bardock were trying to hold back their laughter. Bulma walked to the hallway.

"Hey, Bulma," Kageto said.

"Yes?"

"Can I use the healing pod now?"

"Sure."

Bulma walked to her bedroom for a well deserved sleep.

"I thought you said you weren't going to ask her?" Bardock said with a stern look on his face, "What about the 'It's MY healing pod'?"

"I'm sorry, it slipped."

Thorah walked in still sleepy. He was dragging his feet and still looked tired.

"Hey," he said to everyone.

"Thorah! Sit down. I prepared breakfeast. You'll love it!" she said smiling.

"Ugh."

After breakfeast, Kageto slowly made his way to the West Lab with Bardcok and Thorah following close behind.

"I should really make more healing pods," Kageto said as he opened the hatch with his Hunter.

"Yeah, and more Hunters," Bardock added.

"Why? You need one too?"

"Yeah, I want one. They seem better than a scouter."

"Sure, I'll make one for you."

Kageto walked over to the Hunter-making machine and turned it on. A few minutes later the Hunter was finished.

"Nice," Bardock said as he fitted the Hunter on his lower arm, "It doesn't feel any different than wearing a body suit."

"Indeed."

The hatch opened and Vegeta stepped out.

"Vegeta?" Kageto said astounded, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I just used the healing pod."

"No, you just used MY healing pod."

"Whatever, I don't care."

He walked out of the lab without looking back.

"I'll go first," Kageto said, "After I'm done, I'm going to download some blueprints from the Planet Trade Organization Research Database. I should be able to make a healing pod myself."

"Sure, you do that," Thorah said.

The next day...

It was pretty much the same but this time, Kageto woke up fresh and fit.

_"Oh right, eight more days to go before the Cell Games. I wasted an entire day."_

Kageto built two more healing pods the day before. It was a bit difficult finding the chemicals needed to make the healing water but he succeeded. He gave everyone else a Hunter as well. Fasha arrived last night because she flew from city to city to visit them. All of them had a chance to heal up and they were all back to normal.

_"Today the real training begins."_

"*Beep, Incoming Call from... Kageto*" Fasha's Hunter announced.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fasha, where are you?"

"I'm in East City right now. What's going on?"

"Two things actually. One, I'll be planning another training session today. Two, I have no idea where Destiny is but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Oh, Ok, where do I meet with you?"

"Um, how about we all gather on the Lookout first? I'llgather the rest of the Saiyans."

"Sure."

*Transmission ended.*

One hour and a frying pan from Chi-Chi later...

"Good, we're all here," Kageto announced, "I wanted to organize another training session. As you all realized, you're power level increased quite a bit. All of us training together like this is also more efficient. Remember, it's a training session, NOT a real duel. It is best if we damage each other as much as possible. After healing our power will increase exponentially. I also created a few healing pods. If you want to make use of them after the fight, please drop by the Capsule Corp. Any questions?"

"Yes," Gohan said, "Are we going to fight the same place as before?"

"No, why?"

"I'm tired of being dunked in the water."

"Ha ha, yeah, I remember."

"So...?"

"Oh, right, this time I chose the South-East Desert."

"Will it be close to any civilization?" Goku asked.

"No, unless you want to destroy Korin's village of Baba's Palace on purpose. Any more questions? No? Then let's get going."

The group of four Saiyans flew over to the battlefield. They chose out a location and they landed.

"I want to go with you, dad!" Gohan stated.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"I'll be going against Kakarot, of course," Vegeta said.

"I want to go against Gohan," Trunks said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's make proper teams," Kageto said.

Team One VS Team Two

Goku VS Vegeta

Gohan VS Trunks

Kageto VS Fasha

Bardock VS Thorah

The wind was blowing and a tumbleweed passed in between the two teams who were standing face to face from each other at a distance (I know, right?:p). That was the sign to start the fight.

**"Double Spirit Cannon!"** Bardock yelled as he immediately took aim on Thorah.

He just swatted them away like flies and leapt forward towards Bardock.

"Grrraaaaaah!" he yelled as he engaged him in close combat. The clashed and reappeared momentarily at different locations causing sonicbooms.

"Hey, Kageto," Fasha screamed, "We're on the opposite of each other again, huh?"

"Yes, Fasha, try not to die on me, okay?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Graaaaah!" Vegeta yelled as he rushed towards Goku.

He was standing ready in a block position. His arms were crossed in front of him in the shape of an 'X'. Vegeta hammered away and tried to damage Kakarot as much as he could.

"Yaaaah!" Gohan screamed as he jumped up and threw an energy ball in Trunks' direction.

Trunks who was rushing towards him merely changed direction causing in to miss him. Sand was flying everywhere.

**"Buster Cannon!"** he screamed as he fired it with his right hand.

Gohan deflected it and dove into attack. Trunks, seeing him coming, launched ki blasts to stop him. He, however, manuevered past them. As he reached the ground he used his hands to aim his body straight to Trunks and headbutted him in the stomach (based on Goten's Assault).

After standing still for a while, Kageto and Fasha both rushed each other at the same time, however...

"Yaaah!" Fasha yelled as she executed a flying kick. She went through Kageto's Afterimage and crashed to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," he laughed as he was floating behind her.

Suddenly everybody stopped the fight. They sensed a strong power coming from space.

"Did you feel that?" Goku asked.

"Hmm," Vegeta said, "What's so familiar about these power levels? I know them both but..."

A medium sized Saiyan Space Pod rushed above them. It landed a few miles to the east of their location.

"Let's check it out," Kageto said already having a suspicion of who it might be.

They suspended the fight and flew over to the unknown space pod. It created a crater where it landed. They all waited for the hatch to open. Finally, it did. It hissed open and a figure was standing in the doorway. Only his silhouette was visible but Kageto recognized it.

He flew closer and said out loud: "Well, well, well, it seems like you've made it, brother."

The smoke cleared and in the doorway stood King Vegeta in all of his glory. He had his usual armour and cape on; red, white, black and an insignia on the left.

It took Vegeta a moment for it to sink through but once he saw his father standing there, a look of shock could be seen on his face.

"F-father? Y-you're alive?"

King Vegeta looked down and saw his oldest son standing among the rest of the Saiyans.

"M-my son, y-you're alive!"

They both rushed to each other and hugged each other tight. Meanwhile someone else appeared in the doorway.

"Ugh, back on this planet again," he said with disgust.

A spiky long-haired figure jumped off the ship. He had a brown and black armour and a tail around his waist. Raditz climbed out of the crater.

"Well, if it isn't the weakling Raditz," Bardock said, "I knew you were going to show up once I saw Vegeta come out."

Raditz quickly appeared behind Bardock and knocked his head in.

"I'm not as weak as you think, father," he jeered that last part.

"R-Raditz?!" Goku said with a shock. He immediately took a fighting stance.

"Don't sweat it, brother, I'm not going to kill you, even though I wish I could. The King doesn't want me to."

"W-what? So you didn't come here to kill me? How come you're alive?"

"The King's brother revived me," he said.

"Really?" he asked as he was watching Kageto who was casually standing there.

"Come here, brother," Vegeta said to Kageto. They included him in the hug.

"Raditz! Hug your brother and father!" King Vegeta ordered.

With an obvious look of hate towards Vegeta he helped Bardock up.

"Hey, I didn't realize you've become that strong," he said rubbing where Raditz hit him.

"Yeah, I have been training a lot with the King and his other servant. He's kind of quiet and I never got his name."

"Really?" Bardock asked.

"Yes..."

There was a pause when Goku walked closer with Gohan next to him.

"Um, about the entire rivalry thing," Raditz started, "Can we just leave it all behind and start anew?"

"Sure, my son, as long as you don't try to kill me."

"Can I get in on this too?" Goku said overexcited. Both Bardock and Raditz knocked him in the back of his head. Raditz helped him up, however.

"I'm sorry, brother, can you forgive me?"

"Sure, I don't mind. You WERE just following orders after all. Ooh ooh, I'm so happy I'll have a brother to share this with!"

"Kakarot!" Bardock said sternly, "Stop getting excited. You're a disgrace!"

All three of them burst into laughter and then shared a big hug.

"Our family is complete," King Vegeta said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kageto said, "This is just unbelievable, brother."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone? Someone important?"

"Who? Koji?"

_"Koji? So that's his name."_

"No! Not him, your OTHER son."

"My o... Oh right, I forgot about him. He should be fine. Don't worry about him."

"Aren't you going to check up on him?"

"No, why should I do that?"

"Because he's your son!"

"I didn't come check up on Vegeta until now. I actually came to you, not him."

"What did you need me for?"

"I came to prove my strength once and for all in a duel."

"Well isn't that nice. It's also very convenient. We were all training a few miles away. You are welcome to join us."

"No! I only want to fight YOU!"

"That's ok by me, but you are not going to be able to stop the rest from fighting alongside us as well."

"Grrr, fine. But you only fight me."

"The advantage of this is that the others can also team up with you and help you defeat me. How about that?"

"Fine," he said not amused of being bossed around. Normally HE does the bossing around.

"Ok, let's reconfigure the teams."

Team One VS Team Two

Goku VS Vegeta

Gohan VS Trunks

Bardock VS Fasha

Kageto VS King Vegeta

Thorah VS Raditz

They were facing each other and were waiting again for a sign of nature.

"What are we waiting for?" King Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Just wait for it, brother. When the time comes, you'll know."

Strangely it started to rain. When the first thunder sounded, everyone was rushing to their targets.

"Graaaaah!" Vegeta yelled as he rushed to his brother.

Kageto avoided all of his punches. He was backing away while Vegeta was stepping closer.

"Didn't you learn from our last fight, brother? You will lose if you're on the offense."

"Grr."

He continued his assault but he aimed his punches this time. Then he backed away.

"Wow, he actually listened to me."

"Don't push it, brother."

"Double Sunday!" Raditz yelled as he launched his attack.

Thorah jumped over it and kicked him down. He ascended and...

"You're the first to witness one of my newly developed moves."

Most of them turned around to watch.

"Alpha Burst!"

A white energy blast erupted from out of hir right hand. There was an explosion that caused an aftershock in the air.

"Wow, that was a powerful move," Fasha said, "I wouldn't want that hitting me."

After the smoke cleared up... Raditz was lying on his back on a platform with his hands extended. A crater formed around the platform. The blast didn't affect him at all.

"My turn," he said, **"Here's a present!"**

The purple energy ball exploded on his chest and hurled Thorah several feet into the air. He recovered in mid-air and crossed his arms.

"Not bad, Raditz. But, that's not the only thing I have on my sleeve."

Fasha leapt forward and jumped. She performed a downward kick but Bardock just leaned to one side to dodge it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said pointing his glowing blue hand in Fasha's face. She was planning to shoot him in the face also.

"Oh, you know me SO well," she replied as she swiftly ducked under his hand and tripped him, "Have this little gift I made for you."

She dropped a pink energy ball on the falling Bardock who miraculously twisted his body in mid-fall and deflected her attack just to resume his threat.

"I told you not to do that, right?" he asked as he resumed his aim on her face.

Fasha, not expecting this result, did a couple of backflips to lay some distance between Bardock and her. But...

"You can't get away from me," Bardock said as he used his Instant Transmission to appear behind her, "I know you want to use that new attack on me. That is not going to happen."

"Hyaaaah!" Gohan screamed as hekicked Trunks.

Trunks grabbed his leg and smashed him to the ground and ascended.

"Burning Attack!"

Gohan quickly rolled away causing the orange sphere to hit the ground next to him. He fell a few yards away by the force of the explosion.

"Ugh, It's my turn now," he said as he rushed towards Trunks.

Trunks ascended and shot another orange sphere. Gohan disappeared causing him to look around. Gohan appeared above him, joined his fists and knocked him down.

**"Ha!"** Goku yelled as he fired a Kamehameha wave towards Vegeta.

He jumped and...

**"Galick Gun!"**

Bardock, seeing this happen, kicked Vegeta's blast into space.

"I was just passing by," he told Goku.

"Energy Ballet!" Fasha screamed.

"Oh, no, not again!" Bardock said, "Spirit Cannon!"

He destroyed the pink floating sphere with his blue energy ball.

"Why doesnt't anyone let me finish my attack!" she said frustrated.

"You're power is too destructive, Fasha," Bardock replied.

"I'll show you just how destructive my power REALLY is."

"Oh, it couldn't be more destructive than mi..."

Fasha kicked him in the mouth before he could finish.

"Less talk, more fight," she said as she took a fighting stance.

"Grr, I'll enjoy this more than I should."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh," Thorah laughed, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What are you laughing at?" Raditz asked.

"I'm going to turn this entire fight around," he said as a white pulsating energy ball was floating on his hand.

"W-what is that?" the spiked haired Saiyan asked.

"It's an artificial moon. Ever heard of it?"

A look of shock could be seen on Raditz' face.

"I can see you have. You're afraid, aren't you? Afraid you'll lose control?"

"Don't do it. Please, it's dangerous."

"Oh, it's dangerous, alright, for those who don't have a tail, that is. Don't worry, both teams have equal amount of full blooded Saiyans. You, on the other hand, are the only one unable to control your Great Ape form. There's nothing you can do to prevent me from launching this moon."

"That's what you think! Graaaaaaah!"

The air started to vibrate. Raditz' power was skyrocketing. Kageto's Hunter reacted to his power level and started measuring it. 40.000.000... 50.000.000... 60.000.000.

Raditz' hair elevated and was showing signs of blond. His aura burst and emitted a blinding light. Raditz has transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I'm impressed. I guess I wouldn't be needing this."

Thorah raised his power level and also transformed.

"Raditz, you fool!" King Vegeta screamed, "You're not supposed to reveal our secret yet!"

"Secret?" Kageto asked, "You guys have managed to transform?"

"Yes, Kageto, we have become the Legendary Super Saiyan. There is no way you'll stop us now."

"I'm impressed, but you won't be able to defeat me."

Kageto too transformed into his Super Saiyan form leaving Vegeta with only one option: to transform as well. He charged his energy and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Now I don't have to hold back... much," Kageto said.

"Super Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled as he fired at close range. Kageto, unable to dodge it, got hit by the full force of his brother's attack. The attack dragged him quite a distance before exploding.

"Kageto!" Thorah screamed.

Prince Vegeta, taking advantage of this situation, attacked Goku whose attention was directed onto Kageto.

"Take this, **Final Flash!"**

Goku turned his head and stared right into Vegeta's eyes. The attack collided with Goku head-on causing a schockwave and a huge crater in the ground.

"Daaad!" Gohan screamed.

The smoke was hanging thick around both craters. Soon enough the smoke cleared. Goku was standing on a small platform in the middle of the crater unaffected by Vegeta's attack. Kageto was standing in a blocking position also on a small platform in the middle of his crater. Suddenly both of them disappeared.

"Where did they go?" both Vegeta said at the same time.

Goku and Kageto both appeared behind their respective opponents and kicked them in the back. They each ascended and were ready to attack.

**"Kamehameha!"**

**"Galick Gun!"**

The two Saiyans' main attacks collided. Both of them were reminded of the last time they fought (Before Namek). Vegeta was confident he would succeed this time.

"Graaaaaah!" he yelled as his aura increased. He transformed into his Super Form. He pushed it so far that his aura was showing lightning sparks.

"Graaaah," Goku yelled, "Gotta... Push it... Harder!"

Goku slowly ascended while trying to hold his Kamehameha. Vegeta's attack was overwhelming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Goku was hit by the Galick Gun and was dragged along with it upward. He managed to free himself before reaching into space and he was falling due to a lack of energy. Soon he was in sight of the rest of the Saiyans.

"Someone catch him!" Fasha screamed.

Bardock quickly flew and caught his son.

"Kakarot! KAKAROT! Wake up, are you alright?"

Everyone halted the fight again to see Goku's condition.

"Dad, DAD! Please answer me," Gohan said with tears in his eyes.

"Father, why did you do that!" Trunks yelled at his father.

"Father?" King Vegeta asked.

"Don't be too hard on him, Trunks," Kageto said, "It was a harmless fight."

"Harmless?! Look at him! Does that look harmless to you?!"

"Father?" King Vegeta asked again.

"You KNOW how your father always wanted to defeat Kakarot. This was it! Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Since when is this about him? Goku could be dead as far as we know."

"H-he's d-dead!" Bardock screamed, "He's DEAD!"

"Aw, come on," Kageto said, "Stop whining."

Kageto walked over to Goku's lifeless body and put his hand on him.

"Hrraaaaah!" Kageto screamed.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kageto's energy was dropping at an incredible rate. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 to generate more power.

"T-this power, this power is higher than Cell's!" Trunks said shocked.

"Haaaaaaaaah!"

"What is he doing?" King Vegeta asked, "He can't do anything to that weakling. He's already dead. My son won fair and square."

Trunks' energy flared and he delivered King Vegeta a bone shattering punch to the ribs causing an internal bleeding.

"I don't care if you ARE my grandfather. You do NOT talk about ANYONE like that!"

King Vegeta collapsed on the ground coughing up blood. He returned to his normal form and lost his consciousness.

Vegeta was a few feet away. He was too deep in thought that he didn't see his father being taught a lesson by his son.

_"I-I've gone too far. I've proven my power but Kakarot is d-dead. What have I done?"_

Meanwhile...

"What is this power?!" Cell said shocked, "I-it can't be! Is that G-Goku? Or is that Vegeta? It has to be that mystery Saiyan. I have to step in before it's too late. I can't let him get any stronger in the next eight days."

Kageto's power has reached its peak. This caused Vegeta to come back to reality. Everyone was being blown away by Kageto's ki.

_"According to Destiny, I just have to think about reviving him and it should work. I have to pull his soul back from the Other World. It's just like that blast I sent Chilled to Hell with but in reverse. I hope this works."_

A blinding light covered the area. It could be seen from miles away. The power Kageto possessed was extraordinary.

_"I need more power. I'm running out of power!"_ Kageto panicked, _"Wait... My star."_

Kageto summoned his energy star. It reached Earth within seconds. A wide ray of light deescended from it. Everyone from around the planet could see this phenomenon.

"Almost there..."

Then it all stopped. It was as if the sun was turned off. It felt like the wind was sucked out of everyone's lungs. It was as if everything kept quiet for a few seconds. The light has finally disappeared completely. Two bodies were lying next to each other in the sand. They were both motionless.

End of Part 23

I know. I'm evil for ending this chapter like this. I wanted to have at least one epic cliffhanger and this is it. I wish there was a way to make an evil face with some characters like this :) or :p. You are very lucky if I finish Part 24 this weekend and post it at the same time as this one.

-K


	24. Part 24: Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 23: It was as if the sun was turned off. It felt like the wind was sucked out of everyone's lungs. It was as if everything kept quiet for a few seconds. The light has finally disappeared completely. Two bodies were lying next to each other in the sand. They were motionless.

**Part 24: Resurrection**

"No!" Gohan's distorted voice said.

Everything was happening in slow motion. Trunks was the first to kneel next to Kageto.

"Uncle! Wake up!"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled again as he kneeled next to him, "We need to get them to a hospital!"

"What's the use? They're dead! Face it!" Bardock yelled.

A bright light was floating above Kageto and Goku. It started to shine more intense by the second. It split in rwo and surrounded both of them.

"What's happening?" Gohan asked.

"Brother," Raditz said as he stepped closer, "Are you really dead?"

"Stop whining," a voice said out of nowhere.

Destiny and The Creator appeared in front of them.

"I instructed The Creator to give them back their life," Destiny said.

"What? They're alive?" Vegeta asked.

"Correct. I need Kageto alive if I want to tell him I told him so."

"*cough* *cough* W-what happened?" Kageto said once he recovered.

"You are in big trouble, Kageto," Destiny said.

"I didn't give you my powers for you to waste them," The Creator said with the same tone as Destiny.

"C-Creator? What are you doing here?" Kageto asked.

"The Creator and I were training," Destiny answered.

"*cough* *cough* I feel like I've been hit by Chi-Chi," Goku said as he woke up.

"Dad, you're alive!" Gohan yelled while crying. He then hugged his father.

"Ow, son, it hurts a lot!"

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Um... Mind healing us, Creator?"

"Sure."

With a simple hand gesture he healed both Saiyans.

"What were you thinking, Kageto?! If it wasn't for The Creator, you would have been dead! Not only that, Goku has died as well."

"I was dead?!" he asked with his usual innocent face.

"Don't disturb when I'm talking!"

"Sorry," he said the look of a downed puppy.

"I told you not to mess with my plans. Didn't I tell you not to mess with my plans?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I have no idea what kind of damage you have done to the future. I hope for your sake you'll fix it."

"What have I done?" Kageto asked.

"What you have done? You got Goku killed! You got yourself killed while trying to revive him."

"I'm sorry, Destiny, it wasn't my intention. I wasn't paying attention. I thought Kakarot could handle it."

"He didn't."

"Nah, it's just that I didn't expect it," Goku said.

"God knows what will happen now," Destiny said.

"Uh, no, that's kind of your specialty," The Creator said.

"Why don't we just leave this all behind us and go home?" Goku asked, "I'm hungry."

Everyone burst into laughter.

Back at Capsule Corporation...

"Vegeta! Shame on you! How could you do that?!" Bulma screamed, "Goku is our only hope if we want to defeat Cell."

"Don't blame it on him, Bulma," Kageto said, "It's not his fault. You know he wants to defeat Kakarot no matter what. He didn't know he would succeed."

"I don't care. He should have known better," she replied.

"Are you the wife of my son?" King Vegeta's voice boomed as he stepped forward.

"Y-yes," she gulped.

"I am his father. I am King Vegeta."

"Y-you are the King of Saiyans?" she asked.

"Correct. I wanted to thank you for taking care of my son while I couldn't."

"You're welcome."

"I hear you two have a son?" he asked.

"Yes, he's right here," she said holding up their baby.

"I'm kind of confused now. I thought HE was his son," Vegeta said pointing at Trunks.

"He is," she answered, "He's our son from the future."

"The future?!"

"Yes, this creature named Cell..."

They continued chatting while Goku and Gohan snuck out.

"Where are you going?" Kageto asked.

"We're going to see Korin for a couple os Senzu Beans. We can't let Chi-Chi see us like this. She won't cook for us if she did."

"Yeah, and we're hungry," Gohan added.

"Ok, you can go," Kageto said.

Goku used the Instant Transmission and they disappeared. In the meantime Destiny walked up to him.

"Kageto, we need to talk," he said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Let's go outside," he said.

They both walked outside away from the crowd gathered in the lobby.

"What's wrong, Destiny?"

"I wanmted to talk to you about a few things. First we have the revival technique.

"Yes, can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"Yes, you were not ready to execute it yet."

"What?!"

"Your body couldn't take the weight of death on its shoulders. That's why you died as well."

"I couldn't ta... I was a Super Saiyan 2 with a backup energy star! How could I not take that weight?"

"I thought you were ready as well, but the Creator told me it's more than that."

The Creator appeared in front of them.

"Someone said my name?"

"*sigh* I thought your name was 'God'?"

"That's one of my many nicknames," he answered.

"Anyway, could you tell Kageto what you told me about revival?"

"Sure, revival is a complicated matter. It's about bending space and Fate. I can assume you are good at both but that's not all. Getting the soul back from the other world is not as easy as it sounds. You must not waste all of your energy like you did. You must let them go in a fragment at a time. Altogether it has to form a pulse."

"So instead of trying to reach his soul from the Other World and grab it at once, I need to slowly inch my way to it?"

"Yes, you'll save a lot of energy if you do it that way."

"Oh, so that was my mistake. I CAN do it my way, though, if I have enough power?"

"Yes, but only of you're very powerful like us. It only took one fragment of my power to bring you both back."

"So you revived us?"

"Yes, it was an easy task."

"I've been meaning to ask, What's happening between you two now? Why are you like best friends all of the sudden?"

They both blushed in embarrassment.

"It's just that I was bored," Destiny started, "I couldn't join you in any of your practice fights. I was, sorry, AM way out of your league. I decided to break my first promise."

"That is?" Kageto asked.

"To never go back to The Creator's Realm ever again."

"So... What did you guys do?"

"Well, he almost punched me in the face when I got there. He was training for the... you know."

"Yes."

"I ended up training with him. He was a match to my power but not a match to my skills."

"That's because you took them all when you left me," The Creator said.

"They were mine," he answered.

"Ok, stop it and continue the story," Kageto cut in.

"So, we were training," The Creator continued, "Until we sensed your power back on Earth. I opened a dimensional window and we watched what you were doing. After you failed horribly, we decided to step in."

"Wow, so you guys are 'back together'?"

"No. We decided to live our own lives. We are still friends, though," Destiny answered.

"I'm hungry," Kageto said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Destiny said as he summoned the Book, "Take a look at this."

He opened the Book at a page and Kageto touched it and absorbed all information.

"No, NO, are you kidding me?"

"No, this is what I told you about. You screwed up my plans! You know what this means, don't you?"

"Shit, they won't grow strong!"

"Exactly."

Kageto read in the Book that Cell was coming after him. Because of that, Goku and Gohan won't have a chance to fight him in the Tournament. Gohan's Fate was damaged.

"We have to restore this somehow."

"YOU have to restore this somehow," Destiny said, "I TOLD you this would happen. I TOLD you not to return to this unstable timeline. It's your problem, you fix it."

"Fine, I guess there's only one way to do that. I'll have to die by his hand."

Kageto flew away as fast as he could leaving Destiny and Kageto process that last sentence.

"What did he... Oh NO!" Destiny screamed, "We have to stop him!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's going to get himself killed!"

"What?!"

"He thinks that's the only way to fix things."

"It is, isn't it?" The Creator asked.

"It isn't! If he dies, he'll have to be confined to the Realm of Supremes forever! He's not allowed to roam around the living."

"You know, I never liked that rule. Do you think I can overturn it?"

"If you do that, the barrier between dimensions will disappear causing ALL the dead to roam around the living world not only HIM."

"Oh, right, can't I make an exception just for him?"

"NO!"

"Hmm, I CAN revive him again."

"That you can do, but you have a small window. After he dies, we must grab his body as fast as possible and disappear."

"Doesn't that mean we have to unleash our power? What if he senses it?"

"We have no other choice."

"Can't you just erase it and rewrite it in your magical book?"

"No, I don't want to let him off the hook that easily. He'll have to experience death as punishment again."

Kageto descended in front of Cell.

"I hear you've suddenly sparked an interest in me."

"Y-you!"

"Yes, I know you want to eliminate me. I am a threat to everything you stand for and you know it."

"Where did you get this power?! It WAS you, right?"

"Yes, it was. I'm the one who unleashed that power. I guess you have no choice but to kill me."

"Heh heh heh, you are most correct."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Cell rushed to him and buried his punch in his stomach.

"What? No fighting back?"

"No," Kageto answered, "I deserve to die."

"Very well, you asked for it."

Cell unleashed an energy blast and created a giant hole through his mid-section. He collapsed dead in front of him.

_"Why do I get the feeling this was too easy?"_ Cell thought.

He averted his attention from his body for one second and the next moment it was gone. The only evidence it had been there in the first place was a pool of blood.

"Where did he go?!"

Suddenly it hit him. A delayed reaction of The Creator's enormous energy residue literally swept him off his feet.

"What was that power?! It's different than his. I feel like it's... the power of the universe."

The Creator reappeared in front of the Capsule Corporation with Kageto's lifeless body. He revived and healed him.

"The second time in twenty-four hours that you died. Are you planning to go for a third time?" Destiny asked.

"If it makes you angry... Yes," Kageto answered.

"I have to give it to you, Kageto. You've fixed the problem on your own."

"So he's not going to follow me anymore and continue the Tournament as planned?"

"Yes, he's satisfied. Everything should continued as planned."

"I guess that means we have to return to the future, huh?"

"Nah, you can stay as long as you don't show yourself to him before the Tournament. He thinks you're dead."

"Understood."

Three days later...

"Hmm," Bardock sighed.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked.

"It's kind of boring now that we're not allowed to fight anymore."

"I understand," Destiny said.

"Fasha has no problem because she can entertain herself by visiting the cities and hang around. We, however, are stuck here helping Bulma and her father with the time machine research she's doing."

"I understand."

"This is kind of frustrating, you know? We are all warriors. We are supposed to be training. Luckily no one told Bulma or Chi-Chi about Kakarot dying."

"I understand."

"What kind of father am I if I don't watch over him? I'm supposed to be with him right now. Thanks, Destiny. You were a great help."

Bardock flew away leaving Destiny behind.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

The next day...

"Five days left for the Tournament, huh?" Thorah asked Fasha.

"Yeah, it will be dull if we just have to watch from the sidelines again."

"Yeah."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Kageto said as he walked by.

"I was just saying that it would be dull if we just sit and watch from the sidelines," Fasha replied.

"Oh, that, we COULD rely on the loopholes in Fate like last time."

"Yeah, but that takes a little research. I'm too lazy right now to do anything."

"Hey, guys," Bulma said as she passed by, "Care to help me with my research?"

"Yes, Bulma," the three of them said in unison.

Another three days later...

"Time sure flies slow," Thorah said.

"Yeah," Kageto replied, "Fasha is out showing Raditz, Vegeta and Koji around the planet, Bardock is spending some quality time with his son and grandson, Destiny is spending time with The Creator while WE are here doing absolutely nothing and waiting for Bulma to ask us to do something absolutely boring instead."

"Yeah," Thorah answered, "We should go out more. We should ALSO spend some time doing something NOT boring."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah, I haven't swum since that first practice where everyone seemed to keep throwing me into the water."

"Ok, that sounds fun. We could go to a nearby lake and relax. Or... After we're done we could go visit Annin."

"That sounds good."

(Skipping swimming scene)

Kageto and Thorah appeared inside of the furnace room. It was filled with smoke.

"Gohan, get the lid!" Annin screamed.

"I-it's too heavy!" he screamed back.

"*sigh* Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Gohan!" Kageto screamed, "Where's the lid?"

"Who's there? I can't see anyone."

"It's me, Kageto!"

"Oh, Kageto, you're here!" Annin screamed from wherever she was.

"Yeah, I'll lift the lid for you!"

Kageto found the gigantic lid lying on the ground and he lifted it and covered the pot.

"Thanks, Kageto, now we still have the smoke problem!"

"No problem!"

Kageto raised his finger and spun it around super fast. He created a whirlwind that sucked all of the smoke in.

"There, it's done," Kageto said as he spotted Annin on the ground next to the giant pot. He didn't have to continue screaming.

"Thanks, Kageto, you've been a great help again."

"You're welcome, Annin."

"So, what brings you here, Kageto?" she asked.

"Nothing, Thorah and I were just bored."

"Really? That's why you came to visit me? That's so thoughtful."

"Yeah, shall we?"

"Of course, there's always tea for you and your friends."

"So, Annin, what were you cooking?"

"You know, just soup."

"Oh, it smelled like one very delicious soup."

"Thanks, do you want a bowl?"

"I'd love to."

"Be careful, it's a few thousand degrees (physically impossible for water but you get the joke)."

The sat down at the table enjoying their bowl of soup. The giant pot/kettle was cooking away.

"So, where's Destiny?" Annin asked.

"Oh, he's training with the Creator."

"The Creator is training?!"

"Yeah, he's getting pretty good at it."

"I-I thought he... Why is he training?"

"He's training because... um... he's bored as well."

"With Destiny of all people?" Annin asked not buying it.

"Yeah, believe it or not, they've become best friends again. Who knew, right? (I did.)"

"Wow, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, there's nothing like friendship."

"God, I wish I had a friend."

"Don't say Go...!"

Destiny and The Creator appeared in front of them.

"A friend, you say?" The Creator asked.

"OH... MY... GOD! I can't believe The Creator is standing in front of me and talking to me!" Annin yelled out.

"Well, you ARE one of my first creations," he replied.

"What are you doing here, mu master," she said as she bowed.

"Please don't do that master thing, Annin."

"Oh, sorry... How come you're so small? I remember you being bigger."

"Yeah, I shrunk due to Kageto's advice."

"Oh."

"Hi, Annin," Destiny said, "Nice of you to notice me like that."

"Oh, Destiny, I didn't see you there."

"You fall head over heals for The Creator but you don't see ME? I'm kind of more important, you know.?

"I'm sorry, Destiny. So, how's it going with you two? Do you want soup?"

"Sure," they both answered.

And this is how a boring day became a peaceful tea/soup party.

End of Part 24

I kind of needed something to fill this chapter. As you can see, the most important stuff is written in the beginning of this chapter and the rest are jokes. Hope you appreciated them. Anyway... If you were counting down, this was the last day before the tournament. What will happen next? Find out after Kagetoworld writes and posts the next chapter! Please review.

Bonus: A tour inside of my brilliant mind.

Top Ten:

1: Food

2: Sleep

3: Video Games

4: School (It's gotta be in here otherwise someone's not gonna be happy)

5: Fanfiction

6: More Fanfiction

7: Technology

8: Some bullshit to fill this list.

9: Hmm, what to write down? Oh, sh... Did I say this out loud? Oh, no, ERASE!

10: Music (why haven't I thought of this before?)

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising **by Skyrimjob

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Dragon Ball Neo **by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories **by FireStorm1991

**Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

-K


	25. Part 25: All of the Fighters

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 24: Kageto died while trying to revive Goku with his power. To prevent Cell from chasing him instead of holding the Tournament, he sacrificed himself again. Both times The Creator was there to revive him. The last day before the Tournament, they had a nice party with Annin and Gohan to pass the time. Now the story continues.

**Part 25: All of the Fighters**

"Are you ready?" Thorah asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kageto answered, "But there's a problem. I can't show my face to Cell yet."

"Why not?"

"He's not supposed to see I'm alive. That'll change the future. I'm sorry, I screwed up big time."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Kageto said, "I'll catch up with you later. You go with Bardock when he, Kakarot and Gohan get here."

"Sure. Are you really planning to go later?"

"Yes, Thorah, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Today is the day of the Cell Games. The majority of fighters made their way to Cell's custom-made ring. TV crew were setting up cameras to broadcast it worldwide. Some fighters, who think they will actually stand a chance against Cell, were standing next to the ring looking at the inmobilized Cell. He was staring out in front of him like in a trance. The TV crew were interviewing a fighter in a brown outfit with a white cape and a moustache.

"So, do you really think you can win against Cell?" the interviewer asked.

"I'll defeat Cell in less than ten seconds! He wouldn't stand a chance against me. I'll show him my moves. He'll be on his knees begging me to stop for I am Hercule! I will stop your evil ways, Cell!"

Cell didn't even budge. He was still standing with his arms crossed and was watching something in the distance.

"He's probably shaking in his boots," Hercule said, "Look at him standing there. He has no idea what's coming."

All of the Z-fighters arrived at the Cell Games. They landed on top of the hill overlooking the stage. Cell just stood there and smiled.

"Heh heh heh, now the real battle can begin," he said.

"Did you hear that folks?" the announcer said through his microphone, "Cell said the games can begin!"

All of the human fighters line up to fight agains Cell. The first one climbed on the stage and unleashed a barrage of punches. It was like hitting a rock wall. Cell just swiped his hand in front of him and the fighter went flying to the left. He landed outside of the arena unconscious.

"Well, there you have it, folks. The first fighter failed miserably in defeating Cell. We all know Mr. Satan is here to take home the gold. He's the last in line, as you can see, and he will create the most impact. Stay tuned!"

"How pathetic," Trunks said, "All of those fighters think they actually stand a chance?"

"It's more than that, Trunks," Goku answered, "They think this is a fair tournament. They don't know it was actually created for us."

"That's right," Bardock said, "Look at those overconfident roaches getting knocked out one by one."

"Grandpa!" Gohan said, "Please don't talk about the humans like that."

"Hmph."

"By the way, where's my favorite loving uncle?" Vegeta asked sacrcastically.

"Aw, you finally think..." Goku said.

"He didn't mean it, Goku," Trunks said, "That was sarcasm."

"Is that some kind of food?"

"No, it's saying something nice in an insulting way."

"Heh heh heh, hw's always thinking about food," Krillin said, "It's a shame Yamcha and Tien aren't here."

"Yeah, I agree," Gohan said.

"I told them to stay away," Bardock said, "This fight would be too much for them. They'll end up just like those humans over there."

"Oh, can someone tell me how strong he is?" Thorah asked.

"He is very strong! That time he kicked me at the island I could feel his full power. Believe me, it's nowhere near Vegeta's power. He's way stronger. Trunks could stand a chance but he's too slow," Krillin explained.

All of the human fighters except for Hercule were knocked out.

"I guess it's your turn, Mr. Satan," the annoucer said.

"Uh... Well... You see... I... Um... I have a bad case of stomach ache... Oww, oh, ow ow ow. It hurts. I don't think I can fight, oww, and I really wanted to."

"Oh, no, we have to get you to a hospital then."

"No no, ow, it's alright, I can wait it out. Meanwhile those guys on the hill can have a go at him."

The camera turned and zoomed in on the hill.

"Well, as you can see, folks. there are still some people who want to defy Cell. Mr satan has a bad case of stomach ache and won't be able to enter the fight. He will get on it as soon as the pain has ceased."

"Oh, ow, it hurts," he continued to fake it.

"There you have it, folks. Let's see what will happen next."

Goku descended in front of Cell. They watched each other intently until Cell spoke.

"Well, Goku, it seems you came to die. It's a shame. I was trying to save the best for last."

"This is a serious fight," Goku said seriously, "There is no saving best for last. You'll go against me."

"Very well, as you wish. As the host of this tournament I have to respect the wishes of the guest. Let's begin the fight."

"GRRRAAAAAAAH!" Goku screamed as he powered up. Bardock was on the hill measuring his power level.

"65,000,000, huh? How much power is he using?" he asked the Hunter.

*This power level is 46.4% of his full power.*

"Wow, to think Goku is that strong!" Krillin said.

"He's not a match against Cell," Gohan and Bardock said in unison.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Krillin asked, "He said the exact same thing back at the Lookout. Don't you have any faith in him or something?"

"I'm just stating the obvious," Bardock replied.

"What is Goku's plan exactly, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know, Krillin. Please don't ask me."

"Well, if he's going to get himself killed again, we're doomed."

"I won't let that monster kill my son," Bardock said with pent-up anger.

"If there is no other way..."

"You really don't know when to shut up?!" Trunks screamed in anger.

"I-I'm sorry, Trunks."

"Let the battle begin," Cell said. Goku rushed at him ready to attack.

Meanwhile in the Realm of Supremes...

"Can we fight now?" The Creator asked Destiny.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen," Destiny replied.

Kageto was sitting on his throne and was watching the fight through the dimensional window. Destiny was standing beside him and was watching as well.

"What's Kakarot's plan?" Kageto asked, "Why is he so careless? He clearly doesn't stand a chance against Cell yet he goes out there and risks his life. Who would do that?"

"You would, remember?" Destiny said.

"Oh, right. But still, this is another case."

"I can't tell you what's going to happen, Kageto. You have to figure it out for yourself."

"*sigh* I knew you were going to say that, Destiny," Kageto said, "Ok, where's the Book?"

"Here you go," Destiny said as he dropped the Book in Kageto's hands. It was super heavy.

"Hey!" Kageto said as he was straining to hold the Book up, "What did you do to the levitation on this thing?"

"If you want to figure out what's going to happen this time, you're going to have to lift up the Book to open it. You have to feel its real weight. I suggest you don't put it on the throne. It will break it. This will be a part of your training. Master the weight of the Book and you will become stronger. Remember, we have a few decades of training ahead of us."

"That's the point exactly! If we have a few decades, why start now?"

"You will NEVER get as strong as we are if you don't start training now," Destiny said. It made an impact on Kageto. He wanted to get as strong as the two Gods.

"Ok, then. You win, Destiny. I will do my best."

Kageto tried to lift the Book off his lap so he could stand up. He fell forward causing the Book to painfully smash the fingers holding it.

"AAAAAH! That hurt like hell!"

"Just keep trying," Destiny said behind his back as he was training with the Creator.

"Grrrrraaaaaaah! Who could have thought this thing was so heavy? Grrrrrr... AAAAAAAH!"

Kageto turned into a Super Saiyan 2. It seemed like the weight diminished a little but not by that much. He did manage to lift it up to his knees. He fell backwards and landed on his behind. He crossed his legs and set the book down on them.

"Grrrr, it feels like a building pushing down on my legs."

He opened the Book and said: "Search: Fate Saiyan Kakarot."

The Book's pages flipped at an incredible speed causing the weight to shift on his legs crushing them even more. Finally it reached a blank page and started writing the Fate of Goku on it. Kageto touched the information and it was absorbed into his head.

"No! So that's why!"

"What have you figured out?" Destiny asked turning his head and yet still blindly dodging The Creator's punches.

"That's why you wanted me to make Gohan angry that day, remember. You wanted his anger to increase which in its turn would cause his power to increase. Gohan is the one to defeat Cell, not Goku."

"Correct. Gohan possesses incredible power yet unleashed. Once all that pent up anger is released, he'll become as strong as you are now. That's why I want you to continue training. Hmm, I should create a strap for that so you can carry it on your back. It will have the same effect as weighted clothing."

"Are you kidding me? I can't even stand up with this thing. How do you expect me to walk with it?"

"You'll manage."

Back at the Cell Games Arena...

"Look at him, he's toying with Goku," Trunks said.

"Yeah, they seem to increase their energy at the same rate but Cell is clearly stronger," Krillin answered.

"Not only that, he's way faster too."

Goku was panting by now. "Woo hoo, that was some good warm up, don't you agree, Cell?"

"Heh, I don't think you've been holding back, Goku. Stop pretending. I know this is your full power."

"Nah, I can push it a little further if I wanted to."

"Bardock, what does the Hunter say about his power level?" Piccolo asked after listening to Cell's conversation.

"It's over 140,000,000!"

"W-What?! There's no way that can be right."

"I'm going to end this fight, Cell," Goku said out loud, "Ka... Me..."

"Oh, Goku, you amuse me. How could you possibly think you can hit me with that? I can practically already predict when you're going to unleash that. It's so obvious."

"Ha... Meeee..."

"Heh heh heh, you're going to waste your energy on a stupid predictable attack with long charging time?"

"Grrrrraaaaah!"

Goku disappeared on the spot. Everyone held their breath in. Goku was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know but in that last part his power level spiked to 190,000,000," Bardock answered.

Goku appeared behind Cell and... "HAAAAAA."

Cell turned around with a look of fear on his face. There was no way he could block this attack. The attack hit him straight in the chest and continued into space.

"H-he did it!" Krillin screamed.

Bardock appeared behind him and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Would you stop doing that, Krillin! Stop saying he's dead! You know damn well he's not! And don't come with the 'we can always hope' excuse. That's false hope you're giving!"

"Calm down, Bardock," Thorah said.

"Calm down? He does the exact same thing over and over again! I am NOT going to calm down."

"Ow, that hurt," Krillin said as he rubbed his head. He didn't want to get on Bardock's bad side so he shut up.

"I'm tired of standing here doing nothing. I'm going to step in."

Bardock jumped off the hill and made his way to the ring.

"Bardock, NO!" Trunks screamed.

"Don't worry about him, Trunks," Thorah said, "He'll hold up his own against Cell. He's stronger than Kakarot after all."

"Hmph, pathetic," Vegeta said with his back to everyone.

"I agree with you, son," King Vegeta said, "Koji, Raditz, let's go down and fight."

"Not so fast!" Kageto said.

"Brother? Where are you?"

"I'm in another dimension. Wait, I'm... uh... I'm coming to you."

Kageto appeared in front of the trio. He was carrying a book on his back. He was clearly not enjoying it.

"Uncle!" Trunks screamed, "Where were you?"

"Aw, ny beloved great nephew was worried about me... uh... I was training... I AM training. You have no idea how heavy this book is. Uhh."

Kageto was straining to step forward. Every footstep he made caused his foot to sink into the rock they were standing on.

"How can a book be that heavy?" Vegeta asked his uncle with a hint of curiosity.

"It's the Boook of Destiny, Vegeta," Kageto answered, "It contains the Fate of everyone: dead, alive and yet to be born. It doesn't look big but it's enormous. It's compact."

"Hmph, it's heavy to you because you're weak."

"Oh no, you didn't! You did NOT just insult your uncle like that!"

Without thinking Kageto grabbed the Book from his back and dropped it on his nephew's head. He fell like a bag full of bricks. Kageto simply picked up the Book and put it back on.

"That'll teach you some manners, boy!"(And no, Kageto is not an old man by using this language. He looks as old as Trunks. He'll always look as old as him. He's immortal.)

"I-I thought you said that Book was heavy," Trunks said.

"Yeah, your power level spiked to 400,000,000 when you picked it up," Thorah said while looking at his Hunter.

"Wait, I just picked it up?" Kageto asked confused. He didn't realize his anger gave him more power than usual.

"Yes. You made it look like it was easy."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm turning into Gohan!"

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"What do you mean you're turning into Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I... um... I believe I said too much. Please don't try to make sense of what I just said."

"What do I have to do with you?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, oh look! The smoke is clearing up!"

Bardock was standing next to Goku and both of them were looking at the silhouette behind the smoke. Finally it disappeared and they saw the bottom half of Cell lying motionless on the ground.

"Hmph, and I though he was powerful," Bardock said.

"I... put everything... in that blast," Goku answered.

"I can see that."

Suddenly the legs started to move. They jumped up and Cell's upper half shot out of the lower half.

"Heh heh heh. If you don't recall, I am made up of cells from all of you including Piccolo's. I can regenerate a missing body part. As long as the nucleus in my head or any other organ are still intact, I can continue to regenerate. You don't stand a chance. Along with my Saiyan cells, I will continue to grow stronger after each fight."

"I don't care!" Bardock said as he rushed towards Cell. He punched him in the face causing him to crash outside of the ring with a look of shock on his face. This is the second person who managed to hurl him that far with a single punch. Bardock flew up and rushed towards Cell's body. Cell, however, disappeared and kicked Bardock to the ground causing him to crash on his face.

"You'll pay for that. You'll pay for everything!" Bardock screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Wow, his power level is over 160,000,000!" Thorah said.

"No way!" King Vegeta said, "There's no way that can be right. H-how can he be so strong?"

"He's been training with me," Kageto replied, "They've all been training with... Where's Fasha?"

"I don't know," Thorah answered, "I didn't see her at all today."

"*sigh* She's like the wind; never staying at one place too long."

"I didn't know my father was that strong," Raditz said.

"He is stronger than that, Raditz," Kageto said, "He's stronger than you and Koji combined."

"How do you know how strong I am?" Koji asked for the first time ever.

"D-did he just talk?" Kageto asked.

"Uh... Yeah," he replied.

"You never say anything, Koji. I've always known you as Vegeta's quiet servant. How come you never speak?"

"I only speak when I'm required to speak."

"That's right," King Vegeta said, "Unlike Raditz over here, he doesn't get on my nerve with his talking."

"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he looked down.

Bardock and Cell were fighting at equal strength. They suddenly disappeared and were fighting at super speed. Whenever they would reappear somewhere, a sonicboom could be heard. The only ones able to follow them with their eyes were Gohan, Thorah, Goku, Kageto and Trunks.

"Can anybody follow that?" Raditz asked.

"I can," Gohan answered.

"Well, if it isn't my insanely strong nephew. I will never forget that headbutt you delivered me that day. You even destroyed my space pod!"

"Serves you right for coming here and try to kill us," Piccolo answered.

"Do you want a piece of me?" Raditz asked, "I'm stronger than you, Namekian. I'll take my revenge on you for killing me."

"Raditz, stand down," King Vegeta said at a dangerously low tone.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

BOOM!

Bardock and Cell crashed into the ground. They were now fighting vertically with Bardock on his back. Cell planned to puch him in the face but he moved aside. The punch landed in the ground. Bardock immediately moved behind him and smashed him into the ground.

"This is for not dying!" Bardock screamed.

Cell turned angry and exploded everything around him.

"I am sick and tired of you people being as strong as me. Seriously, who are you? You are not in my database. You're giving me the feeling that you're not even supposed to be here!"

"Yeah, you might be right about that," Kageto said as he jumped from the hill. A medium sized crater formed underneath him due to the Book's weigth.

"Y-you!" Cell screamed in fear, "I-I thought I killed you!"

"Wait, he killed you?" Goku asked.

"As a matter of fact, he did. The Creator, however, revived me just like he revived you, Kakarot."

"Why did you die? I thought you were stronger than him."

"I AM stronger than him," Kageto replied, "That's why he was planning to eliminate me. If I wouldn't have died by his hand, this Tournament wouldn't be happening right now."

"Y-You were revived?" Cell asked.

"Yes, I'm now stronger than I was before. I am a full blooded Saiyan after all. Any more questions?"

"I-I was supposed to be the strongest in the universe."

"You ARE the strongest in the universe, Cell. We are not supposed to fight you. We don't count. You're the one picking fights with us. If you didn't, your life would be much better right now."

"You are a threat to me. You have to be eliminated."

"No, you MADE me a threat to you."

"You're the one who came to me."

"You were planning to hunt me down and kill me anyway. It wouldn't have made a difference."

"It doesnt' matter now, does it? The more you damage me, the stronger I get after I regenerate."

"This is not my battle to fight, Cell. Kakarot, would you like to do the honors?" Kageto said as he pointed to the hill.

"Yes, how did you know my plan?" Goku asked.

"I was part of your plan, Kakarot. I enhanced his future. He should be stronger now."

"Wow, thanks Kageto. You're like a guardian angel, you know?"

"I AM a guardian angel. I guard the Saiyan Race. I watch out for every Saiyan still alive in the universe."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Gohan, my son, please come here."

Gohan jumped off the hill and made his way over to the rest.

"Listen to me, son. I want you to fight against Cell."

"But, dad..."

"Just listen, Gohan. You are stronger than you think. You have to believe in yourself. Just go for it."

"Ha ha ha, you're sending Gohan to fight me?" Cell asked, "What can that kid possibly do?"

"Don't underestimate the kid, Cell," Bardock said, "He's my grandson and he possesses incredible power just like me."

"Oh? Very well then. I'll give the kid a chance."

"Let's go, Bardock. Kakarot, you too."

The three Saiyans flew back to the top of the hill. They landed next to the rest. The fight between the destined fighters is about to unfold.

End of Part 25

Question: "Who is Annin?"

Answer: "Annin is the guardian of the furnace whose 'smoke' is the passage between the living world and the Other World. She can be found in the last season of Dragonball where Goku and Chi-Chi went to try and save the Ox King from burning to death due to the heat of the fire. Annin wears a white and red outfit. She has two red antenna on her head and she can grow into a giant woman at will."

This chapter is a little too short for my taste. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible to keep you from waiting. This week I won't be able to release chapters at a regular rate. Don't worry, I'll KEEP WRITING! :p

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising** by Skyrimjob

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**Dragon Ball Neo** by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories** by Firestorm1991

**Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

**The Legend of Zero** by Kagetoworld and Storylover213

-K


	26. Part 26: The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 25: Gohan and Cell are preparing for the final battle; the battle that will decide the fate of the universe. Funny how things turn out this way.

**Part 26: The Sacrifice**

Gohan and Cell were facong each other on the ring. They were staring at each other motionless. The TV crew and Hercule were watching this event.

"What is this?" the announcer said, "It seems that a kid has entered the ring! He's planning to face Cell on his own! Any comments, Mr. Satan?"

"Oh... Well... You see... That kid is clearly out of his mind! How could he possibly think he can defeat Cell? Only fighters like me can stand a chance."

"Don't you think you should step in and save that kid? How is that stomach ache? Has it passed yet?"

"Stomach ache? What stomach ac...? Oh... Ow ow ow, it still hurts. I don't think I can go out there yet. That kid is on his own for now."

Meanwhile at East District 439...

"No! Gohan has stepped on the ring. He's going to fight that monster!"

"Calm down, Chi-Chi," The Ox King said, "Your son is going to be fine."

"How do you know if my son is going to be fine? You are not his mother! He shouldn't be there. What if he gets hurt?!"

"That is what happens when you fight, honey. You can't do anything about it."

"Yes, I can. I can keep my dear Gohan safe at home if I want to. After this he will come home and study to become a scholar. Do you understand?"

"But Chi-Chi, as far as we know he's saving the world over there."

"I don't care. Let Goku do that. He's fighting most of the time. I don't care what HE does. I just want my Gohan to be safe. If you don't like it, get your stuff and GET OUT OF HERE!"

"H-honey, n-no need t-to be so..."

"Need to be what?! I'm perfectly fine!"

"N-never mind."

Back at the Cell Games...

"I'm ready," Gohan said.

"Very well, but don't expect me to go easy on you," Cell replied.

The two fighters clashed and started the fight. Meanwhile Piccolo was scolding Goku.

"How could you send Gohan out there to fight Cell? He can't possibly be strong enough to defeat him! What were you thinking?!"

"Calm down, Piccolo," Goku replied, "You're sounding like Chi-Chi. I have a very good reason to send Gohan out there. You'll see soon enough."

"What does that brat have that you don't have?" Vegeta asked still with his back to everyone.

"Don't you dare call my grandson a brat," Bardock threatened.

"It's not what he has, Vegeta," Goku answered, "He's almost as strong as me. sure you can say that's not enough but there's something about him that WILL cause him to win. I won't tell you right now but you'll figure out soon."

"Hmph, that kid can't possibly be stronger than me. Just admit it, we're all doomed."

"Don't speak like that, father," Trunks said, "It's not over. i have faith in Gohan he'll figure out a way to win."

"That's right, Trunks," Kageto replied, "He'll figure out a way alright... uh... my back is killing me. You know something, I'll go and find Fasha. I really want to know where she is."

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation...

"I need to leave," Sixteen said.

"Why?" Bulma asked, "Please stay a little more. You're not strong enough to go against Cell."

"I need to support them however I can. I cannot stay here and do nothing. I was created to fight."

"I understand," Fasha said, "Do you want me to take you there?"

"No, I can go there myself."

"You're not going anywhere yet," Kageto said as he made his appearance. The tiles cracked under his weight. "If you want to stand a chance against Cell, you're going to have to let me upgrade you. Your power is now equal to Cell's first form. If I upgrade you, I could get you close to his perfect form. I don't know how close but I'm capable of doing so. You've already witnessed what I did to Eighter. I can do the same for you. What do you say?"

"The longer I stay here, the longer Cell is terrorizing my f-friends."

"If you're prepared, you'll stand a better chance against Cell."

"Very well, but please do it fast."

"Ok, then. You'll have to wait a little longer. I'll be right back."

Somewhere in the Northern Mountains...

Kageto appeared inside of the mountain where Dr. Gero's lab once were. It was pretty dark and everything was lying around as if a tornado had gone through the cave. Kageto used his ki to illuminate the area.

_"Hmm, I'm going to need this and this. A few of this and this as well. Now to find the secret computer."_

Kageto scanned the area with his Hunter. It immediately found a device that emits radio and electromagnetic waves. There was a beep at the exaact same spot he was standing on.

_"Hmm, it seems like I'm standing right on top of it. Let's see if I can jump with this heavy thing on my back."_

Kageto collected all of his energy in his feet. He did his best to jump a little. He didn't want to blow up the floor risking the cave to collapse. He was relying on the weight of the Book of Destiny to crack the floor enough for it to break. Then he'll be able to reach Gero's secret computer.

"Got...to...push it...harder!"

Kageto managed to rise a feet from the ground. He then crashed back down and went right through the floor. He landed in front of a cylinder-like super computer. A red light was flashing.

_"Hmm,"_ he thought as he saw three android capsules leaned against the wall. On the capsules were written with black numbers: 13, 14 and 15. _"So here is where those three were created. I guess this is the computer Android #13 was talking about. Apparently it had its time and shut down after Super Android #13 was destroyed. Let me see if I can reboot it."_

Through his Hunter Kageto operated the super computer. He managed to reboot it and that caused the lights to turn on.

"Now to find the main drive. I need the hard drive and these accessoires to enhance Sixteen. Grr, my back is killing me."

After a few minutes of research, Kageto finally found the hard drive of the computer. It was a large metal box with lots of wires connected to it.

"*I am Dr. Gero. I am Dr Gero!*" the computer screamed, "*What are you doing to me?*"

"I'm planning on fixing #16 and I need your hard drive," Kageto responded. How stupid it is to talk to a computer.

"*Number Sixteen is a defective unit. It cannot be fixed. His system has been compromised by Android #8. Its time warp device has been damaged beyond repair upon his return. He is not suited for any future missions.*"

Kaget was surprised that the computer responded after he spoke. He didn't expect it to understand.

"On the contrary, Dr. Gero," Kageto replied, "Number Sixteen is perfectly fit for any future missions. The problem you're encountering is his loyalty. Like Number Seventeen and Eighteen he does not obey you."

"*Number Sixteen is extremely damaged. He is not fit for future missions. Number Seventeen and Eighteen are not completed.*"

"Sure, whatever, I still need the hard drive."

With that, Kageto ripped the hard drive from the computer. Having his hands full he still managed to use the Instant Transmission to return to Capsule Corporation.

"I'm back," he said, "Let's get to work! Bulma, can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you help me remove his breast plate?"

"Yeah, sure."

Back at the Cell Games...

"Well, it seems like you can do fine on your own," Cell said, "But still, I don't see how you can possibly defeat me."

"I-I... I don't want to fight anymore."

"Y-You what?" Cell said laughing, "You don't want to fight anymore? Ha ha ha ha ha, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"Stop your evil ways now, Cell."

"Hah, do you really think I would listen to you?"

"I... don't want to fight you, Cell," Gohan repeated.

"Well, if you don't, someone else is going to get hurt. Let me see... We have Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, I could also add Trunks to the mix."

"Don't do that," Gohan said calmly with his face down.

"Ha ha ha, you don't seem to be in any position to give me orders. If you don't keep me entertained, others will have to suffer my wrath."

"Fine, I'll fight you a little longer."

Back at the Capsule Corporation...

"And... Done! I think this should have improved him a lot. Why don't we give it a try, huh Bulma?"

"Yeah, let's start him up."

With a few swipes of his fingers on his Hunter, Kageto managed to reboot the red haired android.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"I upgraded you, Sixteen," Kageto replied.

"Where are Seventeen and Eighteen?"

"Cell absorbed them both. He's now fighting Gohan at an arena nearby."

"I have to leave, NOW! I need to fight Cell."

"Sure, we'll get right on it. Grab my shoulder. Fasha, you coming."

"Yes, you know I always do," she replied.

"Alright, see you later, Bulma," Kageto said.

"Bye! Oh and Sixteen, please take care," she replied.

Back at the Cell Games...

Cell rushed towards Gohan. He was planning to kick him up just so he can elbow him back down. Gohan, however, had another idea. He phased out of sight when Cell approached him. Seconds later he kicked Cell to the ground instead. Cell, now furious, released a barrage of Death Beams.

"Let's see you dodge these!"

Gohan dodged them all. He just stood at his spot and still looked down.

"Stop the fighting," he said.

"What fighting? I'm just warming up!"

Just then Kageto reappeared at the top of the hill along with Fasha and Sixteen. Again Kageto sunk into the ground by the weight of the Book.

"Aaaargh!" he screamed, "I hate it when that happens."

"Grr, where's Cell?!" Sixteen screamed.

This caused Cell to turn around. He heard his name and was trying to identify the voice who said it.

"I'll do everything to destroy that overgrown insect!"

Sixteen jumped off the hill and flew straight towards Cell. Kageto, however, had his own plan in mind. He was doing something suspicious with his Hunter.

"*Uploading... Upload complete. New strategies now available.*"

"Nice," Kageto said, "Power Source Data?"

"*Power Source Data... Three infinite power sources detected. Power level: 180,000,000.*"

"180,000,000?" Thorah asked looking over Kageto's shoulder, "What is that thing talking about?"

"That's Sixteen's power level," Kageto responded."

"Really? Cell is but 165,000,000! He can actually defeat him!"

"No, Thorah, he's not going to defeat Cell. He's at the same level as Cell. Cell is hiding his power. According to my Hunter, Cell is only at 75% of his full power."

"Really? I didn't consider he was holding back. I thought that was his full power. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't worry about it."

"Haaaaah!" Sixteen screamed as he attacked Cell. Cell was amazed at Sixteen's speed. He didn't have time to dodge. A bone shattering punch connected to Cell's face. He was hurled quite a distance before he stabilized in mid-air.

"Sixteen? How did you get so strong? Last time I fought you, I left you in pieces!"

"Surprised? Dr. Gero is not the only doctor around here," he replied.

"I don't care. I'm going to end your synthetic life right NOW. I know all of your attacks. I know what you're planning to do before you get the chance to do it. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Heh heh heh, that's what you think. I'm not the same as I was before. My battle strategy has been adapted. I'm now unpredictable, even to you."

"Grr, I don't care. I'm still going to get rid of you, you annoying piece of trash."

"Heh heh heh, struck a nerve?"

"GRRRRAAAAAAH!" Cell screamed as he lunged forward at max speed. He was going to destroy the green armoured android with one single blow. Sixteen, however, was prepared for Cell's assault. His mind was processing Cell's strategy. He knew exactly what was going to happen. With the help of Dr. Gero's super computer, Kageto managed to upload all of the strategies from every fighter registered including Seventeen, Eighteen, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen and Cell. Not only can he fight like them, he can also predict with this data their every move.

"Come and get me, Cell," Sixteen said. Cell was now mindlessly rushing towards him at full speed. At the last moment, Sixteen jumped and did half a front flip causing him to float upside down behind the rushing Cell.

**"Hell's Impact!"**

Sixteen's fist shot out of his arm causing it to hit Cell with full force in the back. Cell, now lost his momentum, crashed at max speed into the hill the rest of the Z-Fighters were standing on (F = m * a). Sixteen walked over to his hand and picked it up. He re-attached it back onto his arm.

"Grr... RAAAAAH!" Cell screamed, "All of you are working on my nerves! I'll show you the terror of perfection!"

Cell charged up his energy. The ground was shaking. Small rocks levitated off the ground because of his energy. His muscles were bulging. His energy bursted out of his body.

"RAAAAAAH!"

A purple explosion could be seen from miles away. Everything was blown away. The TV crew and Hercule were hiding behind a rock. The camera has broken due to the blast.

"*pant* *pant* You won't defeat me. I am the strongest in the universe. I can destroy this planet with one blow."

"That's child's play," Vegeta said, "I can do that too. I destroyed many planets with a much lower power level than I have now. Hmph."

"Be careful, Vegeta," Thorah said, "His power level is now 220,000,000. He could kill you right now if he wanted to."

"You better listen to that useless Saiyan, Vegeta," Cell said, "You don't want to see me angry... You don't LIKE me when I'm angry. I owe you for reaching my perfect form but don't push it or I'll kill you. And as for this metal road block..."

Cell appeared faster than anyone could follow behind Sixteen. He charged his beam and fired. He vaporized most of his body. His head, now loose, fell on the ground. Cell merely kicked it aside.

"Threat after threat have to be eliminated everytime. Why can't they ever stop?"

"Aw, come on!" Kageto screamed, "I just fixed him up! How COULD you? He was my friend."

"He was my enemy. I had to dispose of him," Cell replied, "Now as for you... Grrrraaaaaaah!"

Cell's tail expanded a little as he charged up. One by one he released blue creatures from his tails. All of them looked exactly like Cell, only smaller. They were each laughing maniacally.

"What are those things?" Trunks asked.

"They're... strong!" Thorah said.

"Heh heh heh heh, I don't have enough of them to cover all of you but I think five is enough," Cell said, "How about now, Gohan? Will you fight me?"

"N-no, please, I don't want to fight."

"Get angry, son," Goku thought, "That's the only way you'll unleash your true power."

"Gya gya gya," a Cell Junior laughed as he approached Trunks.

_"Kageto, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!"_ Destiny said with a hint of fear through a mental link.

_"What's wrong, Destiny?"_ he asked.

_"T-this... You're not supposed to be there right now! Only Goku and the rest should be present right now. Get everyone else out of there as soon as you can. You'll ruin the future if you don't!"_

"OK, I'll get right on it," Kageto said panicked, "Vegeta! You, Raditz and Koji come here and FAST! There's no time left. Fasha, Bardock, Thorah, we have to get out of here... NOW!"

"What's goi..."

"No time to explain! Grab my shoulder! Everyone! Fast!"

The six Saiyans grabbed each other and disappeared leaving Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta on the hill.

"Where did those cowards run off to?" Vegeta asked.

"They're not cowards, Vegeta," Goku said, "They're not supposed to be here. Grr, but still, these creatures are insanely strong."

The Cell Juniors assaulted the Z-Fighters with their powerful attacks. They were way too strong for them to handle, even the three Saiyans.

"How about now, Gohan?" Cell asked, "Are you in the mood to fight?" The Cell Juniors were wiping the floor with the Z-Fighters. Krillin, who was the weakest of all, was crying out in pain. His pain was worst than the rest. "Make it stop!" he screamed.

"S-stop it," Gohan said in a restrained voice, "Please stop the violence. I don't want to fight you."

"Listen... to me, Gohan," Sixteen said. His head was lying a few feet away from him, "Y-you have to fight him. You have to protect your friends. I know you have the strength to defeat him. Just believe in yourself. Get angry. It's the only way."

"Be quiet, you good for nothing robot!" Cell said as he fired a blast destroying the only thing that was left from Android #16. This caused Gohan to snap.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. His power increased dramatically. "YAAAAAAH!"

"What's this?" Cell said as he turned. Gohan's energy was affecting the entire area.

"GRRRRR... AAAAAAH!" His power level was still increasing at an incredible rate. His aura expanded over the entire area he was standing on. Lightning sparks could be seen in his aura. His hair stood up straighter. "AAAAAAAAAH!" One final burst of energy caused a blinding light to wash over the area. As the light dimmed, a figure with lighning sparks in his aura could be seen where Gohan once stood. Wait... It IS Gohan.

Cell was standing there with mixed expressions on his face. He was not sure if Gohan was stronger than him or not. That's why he sent his children to fight him.

"Go get him! Don't let him live."

All five of the Cell Juniors abandoned their targets and rushed towards Gohan. The first one who arrived were instanly destroyed by Gohan's welcoming fist. The second one was split in half by Gohan's kick and he vanished. The other three stood from afar watching in horror as their siblings were easily killed by this kid. Each one then decided to use the attacks belonging to the cells they were made of.

**"Tri Beam!"**

**"Special Beam Cannon!"**

**"Kamehameha!"**

Gohan just stood there without moving a muscle. The attacks exploded when they reached him. The Cell Juniors waited for Gohan to appear but he was gone. He was helping his friends with some Senzu Beans.

"Are you okay, Krillin?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the bean, Gohan," he replied, "How did you get this strong?"

Gohan ignored the question and moved on to Trunks. He also gave him a Senzu Bean causing him to recover all of his energy.

"Just give me another bean for my dad," Trunks said, "Go take care of Piccolo and your father."

Gohan moved on to Piccolo who was laying face down on the ground.

"Here, Mr. Piccolo, have a Senzu Bean."

"Thanks, Gohan," he said as he munched on the miracle seed. He recovered his energy and stood up. Gohan , however, already left to aid his father.

"Here you go, dad. Eat this."

Goku recovered all of his energy and stood up straight.

"Whew, that was some beating I just recieved. I'm proud of you, son. I knew you could do it. From the moment we started to train I knew you had some hidden powers deep inside of you. I realized that it's only unleashed when your anger wells up too much. You have reached the transformation that even I couldn't achieve."

"Thanks, dad. I have to get going. I need to take care of the rest."

Gohan walked back to the battlefield. The Cell Juniors were floating in the sky watching Gohan's every move.

"What are you waiting for?" Cell screamed, "Finish him now!"

The Cell Juniors hesitated but rushed to attack. Gohan still had the bag of Senzu Bean in his hands. He threw it up and finished off the rest of the Juniors with a punch or a kick. He then caught the bag and tied it to his belt.

"Was that all you've got, Cell?"

"N-no! Impossible! How did you become so strong? I'll destroy this planet! I'll kill all of you at the same time! Then I'll rule over the universe forever."

"Not under my watch!" Gohan said as his face turned serious. He appeared in front of Cell and punched him in the face causing him to fall back. Gohan then swiftly moved behind him and kicked him in the back. Cell was thrown into the sky.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAA!"

Gohan released his energy wave hitting the airborne Cell like a bull's eye. The blast continued into space where exploded into a blinding light.

"Quick, Gohan, finish hin off!" Goku screamed.

"No," Gohan said with his head down, "He should suffer for all of the evil he has done. He has terrorized us for too long. He must pay!"

The top half of Cell was floating in the sky with a look of fear in his eyes. The top of his head was vaporized and he looked miserable.

"Gohan, please, finish him off now before he has the chance to regenerate. Your energy will be depleted soon."

"No, dad, he has to pay for what he's done. I can't let him die without suffering the consequences. There's no way I'll let him."

Meanwhile Cell was regenerating his body. He was floating there at a disadvantage. He had to come up with a new plan. There was no way he was going to defeat Gohan and he knew it. Kageto and the other Saiyan were currently watching the fight at the Realm of Supremes.

"Can you move a little?" Raditz said to Koji, "I can't see. Can't that thing get any bigger?"

"I don't know, Raditz," Kageto answered, "You'll have to ask the Creator."

"Did anyone say my name?" The Creator said as he appeared in front of them.

"Oh, Creator, thank God you're here. Is there any way to enlarge this dimensional window so all of us can see?"

"I am not happy of you bringing all of these living beings here. This place is NOT called the Realm of SUPREMES for nothing, you know? I'll let it pass for now. Please don't make it a habit. I'll make a bigger one for you in the middle of the circle. All of us will be able to watch."

The Creator opened a huge dimensional window in the middle of the circle. It was big enough for every Supreme in the room to watch comfortably on their throne.

"What's going on here?" Destiny asked as he made his appearance.

"Shhh, we're watching the show. Please don't disturb," Kageto said as he spawned some popcorn, "Anyone want popcorn?"

"Kageto!" The Creator said, "I did NOT give you a copy of my powers just so you can spawn popcorn whenever you want."

"Calm down, Creator. This is a one time thing only. We won't be able to act for a while since we're stuck here till the battle is over. I want to lighten the mood a little bit."

"What childish behaviour you have, brother," Vegeta said.

"Childish beha... I am the one who's acting childish?! What do you have to say about Kakarot?"

"Don't bring my son into this, Kageto," Bardock said.

"Bardock, you of all people should know who is more childish. I've spent most of my life being the serious one. Now I think I deserve some time to kick back and enjoy life, don't you think?"

"Whatever. I don't think my son is childish, though."

"W-what's going on here?" Vegeta asked, "That kid punched him in the stomach and now it looks like he's throwing up!"

Cell has been punched very hard in his stomach by Gohan. He was now throwing up a girl with blond hair. It was #18.

"Wow, Goku, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Krillin asked, "It looks like... Eighteen!"

"Yes, Krillin, it seems like Gohan caused Cell to throw up one of the androids."

"Shouldn't we help her? We have to get out of there before Cell recovers and absorbs her again!"

"W-what happened?" Cell asked, "I-I'm back to my second form! Y-you! You'll pay for this! I'm going to blow up this planet along with everyone on it! HAAAAAH!"

Cell charged up his energy and it seems like he was growing. He turned into a huge monster with his energy skyrocketing.

"I'm going to blow myself up and take all of you with me! I would like to see how you get out of this one."

"What are we going to do now?" Trunks panicked.

"I see only one solution to this problem," Goku said.

"What are you going to do, Goku?" Krillin asked.

"You'll see, Krillin. I can't tell you now. What I can do is say goodbye."

"W-where are you going?"

Goku disappeared without answering that question. He reappeared next to Gohan and Cell.

"Gohan, my son, I need to ask you a favour. I need you to take care of your mother for me. Can you do that?"

"D-dad, w-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to save the world, Gohan. We don't have much time left so this is goodbye."

"W-where are you going, dad?"

"I'll see you later."

Goku disappeared along with Cell leaving Gohan and the Z-fighters behind.

"DAAAAAD, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Gohan sunk to his knees and started to cry. Goku used his Instant Transmission to save the planet from destruction. He sacrificed his life to save the Earth.

North Kai Planet...

Goku appeared on King Kai's planet with Cell on tow.

"G-Goku! What are you doing?! Why did you bring him here?!"

"I'm sorry, King Kai," Goku said while laughing nervously, "This is the first place I could think of."

"What have you done?!" Cell asked, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I don't want to die!" King Kai screamed.

Cell exploded and took everything with him. The planet was vaporized by the blast along with everyone on it. A small price to pay in exchange for the Earth's safety.

End of Part 26

Here you go: Part 26. I thought I would finish a couple of chapters in a row but I had a case of writer's block. I'm currently juggling between two stories. Don't worry. I'll do my best to post them frequently.

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising** by Skyrimjob

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**Dragon Ball Neo** by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories** by Firestorm1991

**Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

**The Legend of Zero** by Kagetoworld and Storylover213


	27. Part 27: Plan to Annihilate the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 26: Again, it's not that relevant. Goku transported Cell to King Kai's Planet. He exploded causing King Kai, Goku, Gregory and Bubbles to die.

Kageto Movie Special

**Part 27:**

**Plan to Annihilate the Saiyans; Raichi's Revenge**

It was a beautiful day and Chi-Chi was in a good mood. She was cooking dinner at East District 439. Gohan went out to gather some wood for the fire and Goku was casually sitting outside.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed, "Is Gohan here yet? I'm running out of wood."

"I sense him nearby, Chi-Chi," Goku replied, "He should be here any moment now."

Gohan was jumping with a huge stack of wood back home. He found a bunch just lying on the ground. When he finally made it back to his house, all of the wood collapsed on him.

"Hey, Gohan, are you under there?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Gohan replied as he climbed underneath the pile, "The forest seems to be filld with these branches, dad. I wonder what's going on."

Just then Mr. Popo appeared on his flying carpet.

"Mr. Popo!" Goku exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with terrible news," he said, "The world is dying..."

"What?!"

"There's something evil going on. Didn't you notice the trees dying?"

"I did," Gohan answered, "There's where I got all of this wood from."

"Well," Mr. Popo continued, "Dende sensed a gas that destroys all life on the planet. It's called Destron Gas. First it killes the simple life forms and then it moves over to complicated life forms which are the humans. We have located a few generators that releases this gas. They have to be destroyed if we want to prevent the Earth from being a barren wasteland."

"Wow, this IS bad," Goku replied, "Gohan, let's go to Bulma to see if she knows more about this."

"Yes, dad," Gohan said as they disappeared. They used the Instant Transmission to appear in front the Capsule Corporation.

"Goku, Gohan? Where are you?" Chi-Chi asked from inside the house.

Goku and Gohan entered the building and walked to the lab where Bulma and her father were researching.

"Goku, I'm glad you're here," she said, "I heard what's going on. I'm currently researching a sample of the so-called Destron Gas. It's not in registered as any known chemical. Its structure is unusual and it's very dangerous. I can't make it non-noxious. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Bulma, it's not your fault. Whoever is responsible for releasing this Gas around the world will pay for it."

Kageto walked into the lab wearing a lab coat above his armour. He was holding a clipboard and he was writing something on it. He didn't see Goku nor Gohan standing there.

"Kageto, is that you?" Goku asked, "What happened to you? Did you get Bulmafied?"

"What? Oh, Kakarot, it's you. I was just analyzing multiple factors and consequences of the Gas with living beings. I'm starting to wonder how Hatchiya... _I must keep Raichi a secret until they find out about him_... Excuse me. I thought I needed to sneeze."

"What were you wondering?" Gohan asked interested.

"I was wondering how a gas like that could have such poisonous side effect. Its structure is something never before seen. It would take someone years of planning to make something like that. We must destroy all of the generators if we want to save the planet."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too," Goku said, "Anyway, let's go."

Goku and Gohan left the building. Kageto stayed behind doing some calculations on his Hunter.

_"Hmm, this gas is very similar to the gas Raichi and I were developing back at Planet Plant. It was still under progress but the base molecules are the same. We were trying to make a weapon that would be undetectable. Apparently he completed it. Grr, I must destroy these generators before we can depart to the Dark Planet. Did I revive him for nothing? He surely must have known it was me. The Dragon always asks the consent of the one who is affected."_

Kageto ripped off his lab coat and stormed out of the East Lab. "What's gotten into him all of the sudden?" Dr. Raichi asked.

"I believe he wants to fight as well," Bulma guessed but she was so wrong.

Kageto made his way to the West Lab. He entered his ship and started it up. The blue screen suddenly came alive with data.

_"I need to isolate the areas containing the highest levels of Destron Gas and head there. I must travel by ship if I don't want to inhale the gas. It blocks my ki from gathering so I won't be able to fire any energy waves. According to this map there are currently four generators. Goku and the rest will take care of those. I'm sure more of them will pop up later."_

Kageto powered down the ship and stepped outside. He pressed a panel at the side of the ship and it turned into a capsule in a cloud of smoke. He left the building and stared at the sky.

"Oh, Raichi, what have you done?"

The Creator was looking down at the Earth from the Realm of Supremes. He was waching how it was slowy dying from the poisonous gas being spread all around the world.

"Don't you think we should help them?" The Creator asked Destiny who was standing next to him.

"I think Kageto can handle it," Destiny replied, "He's probably planning right now how he could end this threat once and for all."

East City...

Bardock, Fasha and Tora were walking through the streets of East City while occasionally licking their ice cream. They were forced by Fasha to try it.

"How is it, Tora? Does it taste good?"

"Yeah, it's really good. I didn't know this thing existed. Where did you find out about this... thing, Fasha?"

"I was just exploring when I saw an ice cream shop. I didn't know what it was so I went in and bought one. How about you, Bardock?"

"Hmph, it can pass."

"Why the grumpy attitude? Cheer up! We ARE having fun, right?"

"I was planning to train today. You ruined it."

"Aw, come on. We can all train later, right?"

"Wait, did you sense that?" Bardock said.

"Sense what?" Fasha asked.

"There was a sudden charge of energy but then it dropped immediately. There it is again! It's my son's energy. He was charging his energy but it failed. We HAVE to take a look. Something is going on."

Bardock, Fasha and Tora transformed and flew to West City. Back inside the spaceship Kageto was monitoring everyone's moves. The map on the blue screen was indicating eight yellow blips at different locations on the planet. Three of them were heading to West City.

_"Those must be Bardock, Fasha and Tora. I need to stop them now."_

*Incoming transmission from... Kageto.*

The three Saiyans stopped in mid-air. All of them recieved the transmission.

"Kageto, what's wrong?" Bardock asked.

"Don't head to West City. There's a gas that's slowly killing life on the planet. It blocks the ki output from everyone who inhales it. I suggest you use the Instant Transmission and meet me inside of our ship. It's closed and secure."

"Ok, we'll be right there," Bardock answered. Half a minute later Bardock, Tora and Fasha appeared inside of the spaceship.

"Where are we?" Fasha asked.

"We're now orbiting Earth," Kageto answered, "We have to stay somewhere the Gas can't reach us. We also have to help Kakarot destroy the generators. Therefore we'll need helmets and I know exactly what kind of helmets. We'll need to enter the Capsule Corporation storage room and get some bio helmets. When Bardock and Fasha were training in the Realm of Supremes with Thorak and I was heading to Namek, this Namekian Slug made his way to Earth. He had soldiers with a special helmets. We're going to use those."

"Alright, take us there."

The Saiyans appeared in the storage room. It was a huge underground storage with enough space to store five battleships. All alien objects are registered and stored in this facility. It currently contains one mothership, one medium Saiyan Space Pod and alien uniforms neatly hanged behind glass panels. Kageto and the rest each chose a carbondioxide purifier suit and put them on. They looked exactly like Slug's soldiers. They left the facility the exact same way they arrived. They appeared in front of a large building in West City.

"Any moment now," Kageto said looking up at the skyscraper, "Another generator should appear no that skyscraper in a moment. "

"How do you know that?" Tora asked.

"I looked into the future. We should be expecting a few Ghost Warriors as well. You should know a few of them."

"What are ghost warriors?" Fasha asked.

"Ghost warriors are warriors created out the hate towards the Saiyan Race. They're ghosts and cannot be destroyed. This is what Raichi was planning to do. This why Hatchiyack was created. This is his primary function. We are now suffering the consequences of my brother's actions."

Just then a red generator appeared out of nowhere near the top of the building. It released a purple gas and there was some kind of a force field around it.

"Is that the generator?" Fasha asked.

"Yes, but this one has a force field around it. It's indestructable."

"Nothing is indestructable," Bardock said as he ascended to the top of the skyscraper.

"Bardock, wait!" Fasha screamed as she followed him. Tora and Kageto did the same. They ascended to the same level as the machine. Moments later Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks arrived at the scene.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked, "Are you responsible for these machines?"

"No, Trunks," Kageto replied, "It is I, Kageto, your great uncle."

"Kageto? Why are you wearing that strange suit?"

"Hey," Gohan said, "Isn't that the suit the soldiers of Slug used to wear?"

"Indeed it is," a voice said behind them. All of them turned around and four figures were standing there.

"Well, if it isn't the Saiyans," Frieza said.

"Those monkeys will pay for what they've done," Cooler added.

"A Saiyan killed me the last time I was here," Turles said, "That's why I hate them."

"That doesn't make sense!" Fasha screamed.

"I'll kill all Saiyans," Slug said, "You killed me when I was at the prime of my youth."

"You wished for your youth, you disgrace of a Namekian," Piccolo said.

"How about the two of you, Frieza?" Kageto asked, "I thought you hated your brother."

"We are all the same," Frieza answered, "We all have one thing in common; to kill all Saiyans. We have put our differences aside to reach that goal."

"But I-I killed you!" Trunks said.

"We have been revived and we will take our revenge," Cooler answered.

"That still doesn't explain you, Turles," Fasha said, "You're a Saiyan yourself. Why are you a part of them."

"I am not a Saiyan," Turles replied, "I hate Saiyans. They took my life."

"You're all Ghost Warriors," Kageto said to all of them, "You are not real. You are copies of the originals. The real ones are dead. You are being controlled by this computer on the other side of the galaxy."

The copies were watching with a look of shock on their faces. Kageto took this opportunity to vaporize all four of them.

"Uh huh, yes, King Kai," Goku said, We don't have a spaceship, though and I can't use Instant Transmission to get there."

"Are you forgetting about my ship?" Kageto asked.

"Oh, that's great!" Goku said, "Alright, let's go. We have to go to a planet on the..."

"I know, Kakarot. We already went there thirty years ago before this all started. King Kai told you about Dr. Raichi, right? I knew this would happen so I tried to stop him all of those years ago. He didn't listen to me so I left. I revived him, though, for two reasons. If he realized it was me, he COULD regret his actions. If he still doesn't change his ways, he'll suffer and experience death all over again."

"Wow, that's... deep," Tora said.

"Thank you, everybody grab my shoulder. I'll take you directly to the planet. In case I forget where it is, I can still sense Raichi's energy pattern. It's stronger now that he's alive."

Kageto, Tora, Bardock, Fasha, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Gohan were instantly transmissioned (see what I did there?) to the Dark Planet. They were standing in front of a large structure. Hatchiyack has grown since last time.

"We're here," Kageto said, "Raichi is probably inside. Look out for traps on your way in"

The group of Saiyans made their way inside. They reached a chamber filled with orange orbs. In the middle of the room stood a man with white hair.

"Raichi!" Kageto screamed, "Give it up now! The end is near. If you stop your evil ways now, we'll let you live."

"I see you made it, Kageto," Raichi said without turning to face them.

"You can't win, Raichi. You're not a Ghost Warrior anymore. There's no way you'll be able to defeat us. Hatchiyack won't help you either. He's just a machine. Machines can be controlled. I've perfected the operating system we've designed. If Hatchiyack is anything like it, I already have full control over it."

"N-No! Impossible!"

"It's not impossible. I've been running my Hunter's device capturing program since we arrived. It already has 80% control of this place."

"Why are you doing this, Kageto?" Dr. Raichi asked.

"You have a LOT of nerve!" Kageto yelled angrily, "I'M the one who is supposed to ask that question. I GAVE you a chance, Raichi. It's up to you to choose what you'll do with it. Shut it down or I'll personally take back the life I gave you."

Y-You revived me?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I still believed in the bottom of my heart that you will change back into the peaceful old man I once knew. I was wrong. You're just like the rest of them. You hate and discriminate us Saiyans and call us monkeys. You believe that all we can do is fight, right? WRONG! I've created a super computer that not even you can match. I am currently the strongest in the universe. I have reached my goals. I have lived my life. Now it's time for you to live yours. I have given it to you as a gift. I can easily take it back. Leave your lust for revenge or you'll suffer a slow and painful death at my hands. Choose wisely."

"Why have you revived me, Kageto. I don't understand. After the way I treated you... I'm not sure you'll forgive me but... I can't stop now. Hatchiyavk is in control now. There's nothing I can do."

"I'm not in the position to forgive right now. As soon as I am, I'll make sure to forgive you. As for Hatchiyack, he's 97% under my control. You have a few seconds left to decide. I know you can order Hatchiyack to block my influence."

Just then the room turned red.

*Alert... Alert...unauthorized access detected...immediate termination required... Do you accept, Raichi?*

"I told you. This is decision that will affect your life. If you accept, you die. If you decline, you live."

"I...accept. Terminate all targets. Block capturing signals. Protect me."

"Raichi, you idiot!" Kageto screamed. He fired a Big Bang Attack at him killing him instantly.

*Raichi... R-revenge... Hate... Death...*

*Capturing failed* the Hunter said.

"Enable Hacking Protocol Omega. High security override," Kageto ordered.

*Omega capturing enabled. Capture progress 1%. Estimated time of completion: 6 hours.*

"What?! Six hours? That's not possible. My system is never that slow. What does Hatchiyack now possess that counters MY system? Did Raichi install any countermeasures?"

"All I know is that we don't have six hours," Trunks said while pointing at something. Everyone looked at where he was pointing. A red figure appeared out of nowhere. Its power level was off the charts.

"What is that?" Gohan asked.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is Hatchiyack. He's carrying Raichi's desire for revenge and its not pretty. We have to fight that thing. Be careful, he's very strong. I'm reading a power level of 220,000,000."

"Wow, he's stronger than Broly!" Goku said.

"Yeah," Kageto said, "Broly was a pain in the ass."

"Everybody, we have to attack at the same time," Goku said, "We'll stand a chance against him if we do."

"Screw it, Kakarot, I'll kill him myself!" Vegeta screamed as he rushed towards the powered up machine.

A green aura surrounded the red figure. He unleashed a massive green energy blast that hurled Vegeta into the wall.

"His weakness! What's his weakness?!" Bardock yelled.

"As fas as we know, he doesn't have one!" Tora replied.

"Come on, Hunter, I know you can go faster. I also know that Raichi perfected the original design for this super computer in his own way. You have to find your own weaknesses to find his."

Strangely a yellow light flashed from the Hunter. The voice said: *Loophole detected. Hatchiyack system access... Access complete. Shutting down...*

The red monster suddenly froze. The green light coming from his eyes faded and his head dropped. The entire place was starting to collapse.

"We have to get out of here!" Goku screamed, "Everyone, grab onto me!"

"I'm sorry," Kageto said, "I can't go yet. I need to do something first. You go."

"Kageto, you're going to die here!" Trunks screamed.

"Get out while you can!" Fasha screamed.

"No, I'm not leaving without Hatchiyack. All of you go on without me. I'll catch you later. Besides, I'm immortal."

Goku and the rest disappeared right before a huge part of the ceiling came crashing down where they once stood.

_"Now, how do I get both of them out of here?"_ Kageto thought. "I need to slow down time."

Kageto concentrated and used The Creator's powers to slow down Time. He opened his eyes and everything was moving in slow motion.

"Ok, now I have to find the original terminal. It should be around here somewhere."

Kageto walked onto the platform where in front of it all of the orange spheres were.

"Hmm, now how do I find it? I can't see it anywhere. Maybe if I..."

Kageto walked to the motionless Hatchiyack (the red robot) and asked: "Hatchiyack, where is the terminal?"

The lights in his eyes slowly turned on. He raised his left arm (slowly) and pointed to a wall in the background.

"I knew there was a terminal somewhere. It was a super computer after all before it built all of this crap around himself."

Kageto blasted the wall and reached the terminal. He then realized there was a large piece of the ceiling slowly falling down on him. He casually touched it with his finger and vaporized it.

"Now to take both of them away here."

Kageto flew back to the motionless Hatchiyack and grabbed him. He then flew back to the terminal and grabbed it as well. Together they disappeared from the collapsing castle. They reappeared back on Earth where everything was slowed down as well.

"Oh right, I have to return Time back to normal."

With a simple hand gesture and a moment of concentration, Kageto returned everything back to normal. The cylinder-like super computer was standing next to him and so did the robot. Both Hatchiyack were now under his possession. It was then that the computer spoke: *Remote control device out of range... Disconnecting remote control device.*

"Remote control? This computer had a remote control? Maybe that's the loophole the Hunter found. He must have emitted the same frequency as the remote to gain full access to Hatchiyack. Hmm, this Hunter amazes even me, sometimes. But still, they have the same basic design. I don't understand how it could have been blocked so easily."

"Kageto!" Fasha screamed as she ran to him. "What happened?" she asked.

"I brought back these important Tuffle technology back with me. With this I can perfect my operating system and more. I have a pretty good idea what I can do with Hatchiyack."

"That's great! He was very strong by the look of Vegeta. He's badly injured by that blast."

"*sigh*Yes, unfortunately Raichi didn't want to listen to reason. He chose the wrong path and I had to kill him for that. I... It's just that..." A few tears escaped his eyes. "I wish there was some way I could helped him understand... What's done is done. We can't undo it. It's Destiny's design. It's not made to be messed with. Why couldn't he just... joined me or something?"

"I'm sorry, Kageto, I can't answer that question for you. He made his choice. Maybe this was Destiny telling you somehow that he was meant to die. Do you think it's possible?"

"If it was, I'll kill him myself. Seriously, he KNOWS how much Raichi means to me. I was neglected by my father and he was the only one close to a father figure to me. Too see his life and death be dominated by revenge and hate is more than I could bare. I wish there was someway to make things better."

"You COULD revive him again. Maybe he'll thank you and return to the way he was."

"No, I don't think so. If it didn't work the first time, it won't work this time either."

"That's a shame. He DID look like there was some good in him. The War really affected him a lot."

"He was killed in the war. I revived him not too long ago."

"But that means this wouldn't have happened if you didn't revive him!"

"It still would have happened. don't you remember what Hatchiyack's function is? It absorbs hate and creates a body for them. He absorbed Raichi's hate and created a body especially for him; the ultimate Ghost Warrior. BUT, I ruined his plan by reviving him and giving him his own body back (Chapter: The Planet in the Dark)."

"Oh, but everything turned alright, right? You now have a new toy to play with and Hatchiyack here (red robot) can join us in fights. Though you should find some way to remove the hate thing. What if it turns against us in the future?"

"I'll be there to stop it. But still, you're onto something there, Fasha. What if I reconfigure the entire machine somehow and change its function into something else. It could work. Raichi and I were in the same level of intelligence after all. Yes... That's what I'll do... First I'll neutralize it..."

Kageto trailed off as he was thinking of millions of things he could do. With Hatchiyack on his side he now has a piece of a long lost Tuffle technology in his possesion. What will he create next? When will he use this super hate powered machine to fight evil? Did I just reveal too much? Damn it. I wish I could go back and delete it :p. But still...

End of Part 27

I'm supposed to speak to you readers AFTER I write the official ending of the chapter. Kind of broke a rule there :). Just kidding, it was my rule. You must be thinking: "FINALLY! Kagetoworld released a new chapter after days and days of waiting!" True, true, you could wait less if you review. If you review, that gives me a power boost causing me to write faster so please review!

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising** by Skyrimjob

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**Dragon Ball Neo** by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories** by Firestorm1991

**Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

**The Legend of Zero** by Kagetoworld and Storylover213


	28. Part 28: One Percent Shade

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 26: "No, NOOOOOO!" Goku sacrificed himself to save the Earth. He teleported Cell and himself to King Kai's Planet where he blew up out of reach of any living beings... uh, well, except for King Kai himself, Bubbles, Gregory and of course Goku. Little did they know that this caused an entire chain of events... One they had better left untouched.

Previously on Part 27: Raichi has finally planned to attack Earth, however, Kageto was there to stop it. This happened before the Cell Saga. For obvious reasons there's no mention of obtaining Hatchiyack in any of my previous chapters. Let's just assume he's currently stored away in the Capsule Corporation.

I got carried away with the original story that I didn't have time to incorporate some specials in it. Of course I won't be doing Lord Slug or the Tree of Might because Kageto was then on his way to Namek and impossibly could have been there. He did, however, know about them. I already announced that I will be doing The Return of Cooler but that will have to come later as well. I also missed my Broly chance. Don't worry, it's yet to come. I'll insert them just like I did with this one and Destiny's Descent; as a special. From here on the story continues...

**Part 28: One Percent Shade, Zero Percent Perfection**

The battlefield was an empty desolate place. Only one figure could be seen on his hands and knees crying after he lost his father for a second time. He was blaming himself for his sacrifice.

"Why, WHY didn't I listen to him when he told me to finish him off?" he said between cries, "It's all my fault!"

The rest of the Z-Fighters descended onto the battlefield. Krillin walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Gohan," he said, "You didn't know he was going to throw up Eighteeen and... Eighteen!"

Krillin ran to her to take care of her leaving Gohan to cry. Piccolo, however, walked up to him and continued: "There are unpredictable factors in every battle, Gohan. I taught you that, remember? You must always expect the unexpected. Why did you think your father told you to finish Cell off? He didn't want the unexpected to happen. Most of the time the unexpected is a negative result. You can't count on it. I am really sorry your father passed away."

"T-Thank you, P-Piccolo. But if it wasn't for me..."

"Stop that talk right now! There was nothing you could have done. Things just went how things should have gone!" Gohan was taken aback by Piccolo's sudden outburst. "I learned that from Kageto." Piccolo said a little calmer.

**Talking about Kageto...**

"Hmm," Koji said with his back to the throne. Raditz heard him and walked to him.

"What is it, Koji?" he asked.

"This isn't over yet," the otherwise silent servant of King Vegeta said. The Saiyan pointed in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Cell... He's not dead."

Vegeta, Bardock, Fasha and Tora turned around after they heard Koji mention the name of the terrible android.

"What do you mean he's not dead?!" Tora asked.

"As long as the nucleus in his head is still intact," Kageto said as he was slowly standing up due to the weight of the Book, "He will continue to regenerate. When he blew up, his nucleus remained. He has also become stronger due to his Saiyan cells. On top of that, he managed to learn the Instant Transmission."

The rest stood speechless with their mouths open. There had a look of horror on their faces.

"H-How did he manage to do that?!" Vegeta asked, "We could feel the afterschock from that blast from here!"

"It's just the way Destiny planned it, brother. My arms are crossed. I can't do anything and since when do you care about someone besides yourself?"

"I don't! Don't you mess with me!"

"What will we do now?" Fasha asked, "Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"No, Fasha, we will step in when we can. Meanwhile I need to train with this extremely heavy thing on my back. It IS helping me to control my Super Saiyan 2 form but it's not enough to hold this Book up forever. It's draining my energy. I need to be stronger if I want to carry this on my back without falling."

"The way I see it, it's the perfect punishment," Tora joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Later when I master carrying this Book, we'll see who gets the last laugh. This Book is making me stronger as we speak. I'm training right now. I don't see YOU doing anything, Tora."

"Oh, but I am. I'm planning the next joke I'm going to pull on you. Umm, let's see... 'You got booked.' or 'If you want others to know you're a nerd, carry a giant book on your back.' Which one will piss you off more?"

"I would have to say... screw you! Once I can sustain this weight, I'll kick your ass."

"Why don't you do it now? I'm standing right here! Come on, it's only ten steps."

"Alright, you two, cut it out!" Destiny said with a serious face as he approached the group, "We're leaving any moment now."

"Leaving?" Fasha asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going down there of course," Destiny said pointing at the battlefield through the dimensional window.

"Weren't YOU the one who told us we couldn't be there?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I did," Destiny responded, "It was a crucial moment then. I didn't want any of you to step in and prevent Kakarot from dying."

"Why didn't you just say so instead of bringing us here!" Vegeta screamed angry.

"Don't you DARE raise your voice at ME!" Destiny said with an angry look on his face, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Vegeta calmed down at the display of power before him. Destiny's energy filled the area. It was frightening for everyone in the area. All of the nearby Supremes turned their heads to watch the fuss.

"Good," Destiny said a little calmer, "If anyone of you want to stay here, I highly recommend it. It's better for you to stay here until the battle is over. If you want to go back that badly, I'll take you there personally. Frankly, I don't want to miss any of the action myself. So... Who's coming with me?"

"I'm in!" the entire group said except for Koji. He casually walked over to Destiny and stood next to him.

"Good, let's go. Creator! I'm leaving for now! Remember what I taught you!" Those were his last words before he transported everyone to Earth.

**Back at the battlefield...**

"Cell is finally gone," Trunks said, "We can finally live in peace. Thanks to Goku we have our normal lives again."

The group of Destiny and the Saiyans appeared in a dust cloud on the battlefield. Just then a Death Beam swifted past Kageto's shoulder. A loud scream could be heard from behind them.

"Noooo, Trunks!" Krillin screamed.

"Who did that?!" Piccolo asked.

"I can't see anything through this dust cloud," Kageto said as he summoned a whirlwind with his God powers. The dust cloud was lifted and the terrible bio android was standing in front of them. Gohan and the rest could now see him as well.

"You know," Cell began, "That dust cloud was bothering me as well. I thought I hit Gohan with that Death Beam but it seems I was mistaken. No matter, I'll just kill him now."

All of the Z-Fighters were watching with a look of horror on their faces. Koji, Raditz and King Vegeta did the same. The rest of the Saiyans knew they were too powerful for Cell so their expressions were neutral.

"GrrrrrrrrRRRRRAAAAAAAHH," Vegeta screamed as he saw his only son die at the hands of that creature. He transformed while he was at mid-rush. **"Final Flash!"**

The yellow blast caught the green horror by surprise and fully engulfed him. The explosion was immense. It didn't deal enough damage, though. Cell appeared in the sky smoking and launched an attack of his own.

"Vegeta, NO!" Gohan screamed as he warped to save him. The blast exploded on Gohan's back bruising him.

"Oh God, another dust cloud," Kageto said fed up. He again cleared up the air with another whirlwind.

Gohan reappeared back with Vegeta on tow. He dropped him in front of all of them.

"Vegeta, what were you thinking?!" Krillin screamed, "Trunks could have been revived with the Dragon Balls!"

"My son... Why..." he said between cries.

"Man up, you disgrace!" King Vegeta said as he walked up to his own son, "No Saiyan warrior cries at the death of their siblings."

Vegeta enraged stood up and grabbed his father by the top of his armor. "Listen to me, you motherfucker! If you don't cry when I die, I'll find a way to come all the way from Other World and kill you myself! I'm sick and tired of your 'how to be a real Saiyan warrior' speeches. That was your GRANDSON he just killed there. If you don't care about him or me I suggest you take your space pod and get the hell out of here! You're better off dead."

Vegeta threw him on the ground leaving him to think about his son's words. He didn't stand up but just stayed there with a look of confusion on his face. No one, except for his brother, has ever treated him like that. Now he was starting to feel how HE had treated them.

"Calm down, Vegeta," Kageto said as he approached him, "That's just the way he is. He has always been like that. How do you think he took over Planet Plant? Sure he's annnoying but he's my brother. When he goes too far there's always someone to teach him a lesson. This time it was you."

Vegeta was still furious and didn't answer. He knew he was powerless and couldn't do anything to avenge his son. Cell was way too strong.

"I am really starting to get pissed!" Cell screamed, "I'll blow up the entire planet with all of you with it! You won't be able to kill me, Kageto!"

"No... NOOO! I will not let you destroy the planet!" Gohan screamed.

"I'm really sorry to tell you this, Gohan but... You missed your chance! I'm stronger than you now. You should have finished me off when your father told you to."

Gohan's left arm was motionless. After saving Vegeta from the blast, he couldn't feel a thing. His blood was dripping from his middle finger to the sand. He looked miserable.

"I'll destroy this entire planet with this blast! **KA...ME**"

"No, I can't let this happen. I need to protect the Earth now that Dad is gone. I... I can't..."

"Gohan!" Goku said through a mental link.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Gohan, it's me."

"DAD! Where are you?"

"I'm with King Kai on the Snake Way right now but that's not important. You possess the power to defeat Cell. You must believe in yourself. I do. Get angry. Release your hidden energy. You can do it, Gohan."

"N-no, dad. I... I can't. I'm too weak. I've used most of my energy and Cell has gotten stronger."

"You can do it, Gohan. You must rely on your anger. How would you feel if he killed all of the humans in front of you? He killed Android 16, he killed Trunks, get angry! Release your energy. Come on, let's do it together... Ka... Me..."

"N-no, d-dad. I only have one arm left. I can't do a Kamehameha with one arm."

"Yes, you can. I did two Kamehameha when I fought against Frieza; one with each arm. If I could have done it, so can you."

"Alright, dad, I-I'll try."

"**HA...ME**" Cell continued.

Gohan pulled his arm back and charged his energy. He directed all of his energy to his right hand. "**Ka... Me...**"

"W-what's this?" Cell asked, "You stilll believe you're strong enough to defeat me? You won't stand a chance against my Solar Kamehameha."

"**Ha... Me...**"

"Oh no, you don't! **HA**!"

"**HA!**"

Both Cell and Gohan released their Kamehameha waves. Both attacks collided in the middle and were pushing each other. Cell seemed to have the upper hand.

"We have to help him!" Krillin screamed.

"I'm on it," Piccolo said, **"Special Beam Cannon!"** Cell simply blocked the spiraling blast with his ki.

**"Destructo Disk!"** It seemed like it cut Cell in half but it didn't.

"Why aren't you guys helping out?!" Krillin asked Kageto.

"We can't interfere, Krillin. We're just here to watch the action."

**"Final Flash!"** Vegeta screamed as he fired another yellow blast. It was futile. Nothing was damaging Cell or even distracting him from controlling his Kamehameha. Gohan was on his own.

"You have to believe, son," Goku continued, "He will not only stop killing here. He'll destroy the rest of the universe as well. Are you going to allow that to happen?! Get angry and release the rest of your energy!"

"GRRRRAAAAAAAH!"

"What's this POWER?!" Cell screamed.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAH! **KAMEHAMEHA!**"

Gohan released his dormant energy into his Kamehameha wave. The energy blast was starting to take over even overwhelm Cell's attack.

"No... NOO! This is not possible. Gohan was drained! Where did he get this POWER! Haaaaah!"

Cell tried everything to turn the tables on Gohan again. He couldn't generate enough energy to push back Gohan's energy blast.

"No... NOO... NOOOOOOO!" were Cell's last words as Gohan's blast vaporized him completely. The blast continued into space and exploded. Cell was no more...

"He did it!" Krillin screamed.

"I can't believe it," Vegeta said.

Gohan fell backwards exhausted. He was drained. His left arm was numb and fell next to him. The Earth was safe at last.

(This could make a perfect ending but no, I'm nowhere near twelve pages.)

All of the Z-Fighters rushed to the kid who reverted back to normal. They helped him up and carried him away. They were heading to the Lookout to use what this series was named after; The Dragon Balls (in case you didn't get it right the first time). Vegeta stayed behind before joining them.

_"Kakarot, why did you have to sacrifice yourself? You KNOW I want a rematch to see which one of us is the strongest. Why did you have to leave me like that?"_

Vegeta and the Fate Protectors then ascended to follow the rest. They were carrying Trunks' body. Krillin was carrying Eighteen.

"W-what happened?" the announcer asked.

"I-uh-I d-defeated Cell," Hercule said, "Y-yes, I defeated Cell! After those lights I stepped in and gave him a karate chop in the neck. Then I delivered him my famous Hercule Kick and he was done for."

"T-That's amazing! Our World Champion did it again! T-this is going to be worldwide news!"

The Dragon has been summoned and Trunks has been revived along with all of the damage Cell caused. Next they wished for Goku to be revived.

**"The one called Goku does not want to be revived,"** Shenron said.

"W-What?!" Chi-Chi asked, "What do you mean he doesn't want to be revived?"

**"The one called Goku refused to be revived, please state your last wish."**

"I... um..." Krillin began, "I wish for Eighteen to be a human again."

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

The orange spheres revolved in the sky and each one flew away in a different direction.

"Hmm, there's something strange going on here," Kageto said.

"What is it?" Destiny asked, "Everything went according to plan. Why are you not satisfied?"

"Android... Android Sixteen hasn't been repaired by the dragon. The android is too damaged for me to fix. Why wasn't Sixteen repaired?"

"I... I can't tell you that," Destiny said.

"No, NO! I can't believe it! Destiny doesn't know something? That's impossible!"

"Shut up! I control the Fate of living beings, not androids."

"Well, it appears I have to take care of this situation myself."

Kageto walked over to the middle of the Lookout where the Dragon was summoned not too long ago. Everyone was looking at him.

"Cyanuro! I summon you!"

A purple portal opened in the sky and a violet Dragon flew out of it. After a few turns, he managed to get his entire long body out of the portal.

**"You! What do you want?! Why are you not dead?!"** he asked.

"W-what kind of Dragon is that?!" Krillin asked.

"I-I have never seen a dragon like that before," Dende said.

"It emits some kind of evil energy," Piccolo said.

"Hmm, let me see," Kageto said, "I told you I wouldn't die, didn't I? I'm immortal. My immortality cannot be undone by the likes of you."

**"I was sure I killed you. You can't possibly be alive right now."**

"Like I said, my life cannot be taken away by the likes of you. Now, I need you to grant me a wish. It will be benefitial for you, because you'll gather some more negative energy to add to your collection, wouldn't you say?"

**"Grr, what do you want?**" Cyanuro asked.

"I want Android Sixteen to be fully repaired and brought here with all of his memories before he was terminated by Cell."

**"Your wish has been granted. What else do you want?"**

I don't know. Any of you guys want something?" he asked the Z-Fighters.

"I want my Go..." Chi-Chi said crying but was interrupted by Kageto's hand on her mouth.

"Listen, everyone, only I can wish on this dragon. I should have mentioned it before but if you wish on this dragon, you will die twenty-four hours later. Don't you dare say anything while he's here. He can trick you into wishing something you didn't want to happen. I guess it's not safe. Cyanuro, you can leave."

A portal opened above the purple dragon. With a look of disappointment he disappeared through it. A huge energy residue managed to escape the portal before it closed.

"Did you sense that?" Bardock asked.

"T-that was Shade!" Destiny stuttered, "His energy just came through that portal!"

"Y-You don't mean that!" Kageto said, "Are you saying he's here?"

"No, his energy came through, not his body. Only Cyanuro can use that portal. Shade is a creation not a God. Just like Cyanuro couldn't influence with your immortality, neither could Shade mess with Cyanuro's agreement with you. You and him made a deal that he and only he would be there whenever and wherever you call him. Shade cannot break that bond because he's not me or the Creator. He's at a lower level. He's a creation just like you."

"That power level was immense. He's as strong as you are when you're angry."

"I'm afraid he's stronger than that. I'm stronger than you think. Normally when I get angry I use 1% of my power. I don't know how much he's holding back but he's certainly weaker than me."

"What the hell was that evil energy?" Piccolo asked, "That couldn't have been the dragon. Its energy signature is different. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You're on a need to know basis," Kageto said, "This is something you don't need to know, Piccolo. You wouldn't be alive when it happens."

"What do you mean? What will happen?" Gohan asked.

"Please, everyone, don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to. This is God business," Destiny said, "This is exactly the reason why I don't want Kageto and the rest to be around you guys all of the time. I beg of you, please let this go."

"Alright, I'll let this go for now," Piccolo said.

"We won't stand a chance against that energy!" Krillin screamed in panic.

"Who says you're going to fight that energy?" Bardock asked, "You would be dead by the time that happens."

"Seriously," Trunks asked, "What do you guys know that WE don't know?"

"Let's just say that the energy you just sensed is the reason I'm carrying this heavy Book right now. That's all you need to know, Trunks," Kageto said.

"Why are you carrying a heavy Book?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that, Trunks. Why does someone wear weighted clothing?"

"To train and become stronger?"

"You have just answered your own question."

Kageto walked to the edge of the Lookout and jumped. He grabbed the edge of the Lookout and started doing pull-ups. Everyone stared at him as if he was some stranger.

"You wouldn't possibly have a copy of that Book, huh Destiny?" Bardock asked.

"A copy?! Do you know how long it took to write that one?!"

"Can't the Creator do it with his powers or something?"

"No, the Book is MY creation. He does not have the rank to do something like that. The creation can never surpass the Creator. If I want something undone that I made possible, I'll have to do it myself. There is no one at my level with the power to do it. That goes to Shade as well. Kageto's rank is higher than his. That means that he can't undo Kageto's will. Kageto's will was for Cyanuro to appear anywhere and anytime he wanted him to appear. Shade can't make use of that portal."

"Sooo... You can't copy the Book?"

"Wasn't it clear enough for you, Bardock?"

"You kind of went off topic there."

"I apologize. I was trying to make a point."

"Why don't we return home?" Fasha said, "I'm tired. Are you coming, Trunks?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Fasha, Trunks, Bardock, Tora, King Vegeta, Koji and Vegeta were floating at the edge of the Lookout.

"Are you coming with us, brother?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm... kind of... busy here. I... can't... fly... Book... too... heavy. Meet... you... there... Instant... Transmission." Just as he spoke his last word, Kageto's hand slipped and he fell through the clouds.

"Kageto, NOOOO!" Fasha and Bardock screamed.

A giant energy output suddenly filled the area. Kageto was using every ounce of his energy to slow down his fall. He was trying to fly with the Book on his back but he was having great difficulty in doing so.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he unleashed his power. Lightning bolts were spiraling around his body. He was approaching the ground fast. He rolled up into a ball face up and prepared for impact. It never happened. Destiny caught him with one finger. He was balancing the Book and Kageto on his index finger.

"Next time I won't be here to save you," Destiny said, "You were too careless."

"Where the hell do you expect me to do pull-ups, Destiny, from a tree branch? That was the only thing strong enough to support the weight of the Book in addition to my own."

"That may be the case, but I suggest you find somewhere else to train. You could have been badly injured. You KNOW I won't allow you to remove the Book just yet. You have to master it first. Then and only then, you're allowed to utilize the hover ability of the Book again."

"I know, Destiny, please put me down now."

Destiny slowly put him down. His feet were trembling due to the weight of the Book. "The rest should have already arrived at the Capsule Corporation. I suggest you head there as well... WITHOUT the Instant Transmission.

"Aw, come on! You have GOT to be KIDDING ME! How do you expect me to walk all the way over there with this thing on my back?"

"I don't recall saying you can't fly or run."

"You know damn well I can't fly or run with this thing let alone swim!"

"Whether you swim over the sea to arrive at West City or not is your decision. This is part of your training. I didn't say it was easy. Now get going."

"Aww, man!"

Kageto walked slowly to his destination. The Book was the worst torture but at the same time the best training accessoire in existence.

End of Part 28

I'm back (I was planning to say: "I'm back, bitches!" but turned that idea down. It does not look good for my image)! I said screw you to the writers block and returned to the writer's keyboard! I planned to finish it last week Friday but I encountered a little dilemna I had to solve before I could continue.

I hope you liked the previous chapter (part): Plan to Annihilate the Saiyans; Raichi's Revenge. My mind was still a little clouded and I was still not in the mood to write yet. I understand if it sucked. If you agree or disagree, please say so through a review. Now I should try and concentrate on The Legend of Zero. Only three chapters are posted. Frankly, that's too little. I have created a Forum not too long ago. It's called "Neo Z Fighters". If any of you readers are interested to join, just PM me and I'll add you to it. The more, the merrier.

-K

**Recommended Stories:**

**Saiyan Rising** by Skyrimjob

**The Legend of Bardock** by Vegito73

**Gohan: The Fallen Hero** by Gohandominates

**Dragon Ball Neo** by SuperMikeh

**Frozen Memories** by Firestorm1991

**Redemption** by Aron the ultimate hero

**The Legend of Zero** by Kagetoworld and Storylover213


	29. Part 29: Back to the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 28: The Cell Saga ended. After wishing upon Shenron, Kageto summoned the purple dragon Cyanuro. After a few wishes and a little discussion he was allowed to leave. Before the portal closed, a massive energy residue made its way through the portal. It belonged to none other than Shade... (creepy music here).

Previously on Part 21 (and I DO mean twenty-one):

"Woman! Where..." Vegeta said but was interrupted by Kageto's appearance, "K-Kageto, y-you're awake."

Bulma jumped up and stared at the bed. It was empty. She turned around and saw Kageto leaning on Destiny and Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"Kageto! You're awake!" she said a little more enthusiastic than Vegeta.

"He can't speak right now," Destiny said, "He needs to drink water, lots of water."

"I'll get right on that. Is there anything you needed, honey?"

"Uh... Yes, where did you put my battle armour?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm planning to participate in the 25th Budokai Tenkaichi World Tournament. I'm NOT going without my armour."

"I am busy repairing it. After that I'll have to wash it. I don't think you'll get it back by then. And it's not like you're totally unprotected. What are those other weak humans going to do to my man?"

"Hmph, they won't stand a chance."

KWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW

"That would be great! When are we leaving?"

"Right now if you don't mind," Destiny said.

"Ok, let's go."

Tora jumped down from the computer and walked over to Destiny. He took hold of his shoulder and all of them disappeared in front of Bulma. They reappeared on a green field where Destiny opened a time hole. This time it went faster. They were surrounded by a white multi-colored bubble and then they disappeared. They were flying inside of the light-blue entity of Time.

**Part 29: Back to the Future**

(I always wanted to use that title for a chapter :p)

On a green field somewhere in the plains, a large light-blue sphere of light suddenly appeared. The air begun to spin around it and finally... Kageto, Vegeta and their respective crew appeared and Destiny as well.

"Remind me, Destiny," Kageto began, "Why did we have to travel to this point in Time again?"

"To take care of loose ends, Kageto," Destiny replied, "Do you remember when we went back in time after your second Fate changing dream? We're now where we left off. If we would have left this time hole open, it would have worked like a boomerang and hit us hard in the head."

"Right, I forgot this time hole was still open. Thanks for brining us here, Destiny."

"You're welcome. I'm still mad at you though for changing my plan."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Sorry does not cover the mistakes you've made and the ones you're going to make. Not in this job."

"Ok, can you tell me why we had to bring my brother and his crew along with us?"

"I just don't trust them to be alone in the past. Besides, when we were here before we went to the past, they were nowhere to be found. Also, I didn't want them to stay and bother Bulma while we were gone."

"You think of us as annoying pests?" Vegeta said furious.

"Nah, I think you're the only annoying pest around here, Vegeta. Why can't you adapt to our life and stop making everyone else angry at you? Your son is not the same as when he was a kid and you have to face it. Those comments of everyone being weak and someone else deserved being killed or injured are not appreciated at all. How many times did Kageto or anyone else have to hit you hard for commenting like that? You are bringing this upon yourself."

Vegeta stood speechless. He knew what he did was wrong. He had no response for Destiny.

"Power level approaching," Sixteen said, "Identifying... Power level belongs to Trunks."

"Trunks?! What is he still doing in this timeline?" Kageto asked.

Trunks landed in front of the group of fighters. His hair was longer than when they left him at the Lookout. His muscles were a little more defined.

"Hey, uncle, I sensed your arrival so I came over here to train..."

"Aw, that's so nice of you," Kageto began.

"... With Bardock."

"What?! What about me? Aren't you going to train with me?"

"If you want to, you could join but... You have that Book on your back."

"Hmph, why are you training anyway?"

"There's a Intergalactic Tournament coming up in two days. I'll be joining the Tournament. It also let's me spend more time with my mom in this timeline. I DID ask my mother first."

"So... You asked your mother to come and spend time with your mother?"

"And to participate in the Tournament."

"Hmph, and I'm stuck with this Book on my back."

"A Tournament, huh?" Fasha asked, "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, I totally would want to join something like that. I'll definitely win," Tora said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Bardock added, "I want to participate in that Tournament as well. I wonder if we'll win money. With money we can buy food."

Bardock's mouth began to water at the thought of food. As a matter of fact, all of the Saiyans were now thinking about eating.

"So, Bardock, when can we train?" Trunks asked.

"Train? Oh, right, well I'm hungry. Maybe after we eat. I'll head over to Chi-Chi to see what she's cooking. I kind of grew fond of her food when we were training for the Cell Games."

"Yeah, I'll be careful around Gohan's mother, though, she can be very dangerous when she's depressed. After Goku died, she has been crying for a month or so, I heard. I hope she's alright."

"Whatever, it's not like she can boss me around," Bardock replied, "Let's go."

He and Trunks made their way to East District 439. The group has now temporarily lost a member.

"Ok, let's head back to Capsule Corp." Kageto said.

"I don't think I will be joining you," Sixteen said, "I will fly to Snow Village and help Eighter protect it. We have... a lot in common."

"That's great, Sixteen! I'm happy that you have a friend. Tell Eighter I said hi."

Sixteen flew off to the North and disappeared into the horizon.

"I will be leaving as well, brother," Vegeta said.

"Why are you leaving, Vegeta?" Kageto asked, "There's enough room for you and these two at Capsule Corp. Why don't you stay?"

"We're Saiyans, brother, we fly around the universe to find strong opponents to fight. I can't stay forever. I want to train to become stronger than you. When I'm ready, I'll find you here. This is goodbye."

"Please take care of yourself."

"Don't worry about me, I'm immortal thanks to you."

"That's exactly why I worry."

"Aw, Koji," Fasha said, "You look so lonely standing there by yourself. Don't you have anyone to love you?"

"Hmm," he said.

"Come here, give me a hug."

Fasha gave Koji a goodbye hug. A tear trickled down the cheeks of the usually neutral face.

"Let's go," Vegeta ordered and all three of them flew back to the south-west desert where their space pod landed in the first place. Their team have been reduced to Kageto, Tora, Fasha and Destiny.

"*Sigh* Big brother is growing up. I remember when I used to hate him. He made my life miserable. Now he's still an arrogant fool but he's MY arrogant fool. I feel like I'M the big brother in this relationship sometimes."

"I understand," Destiny said, "Someone has to stop him from acting the way he acts in public. Oh God, he's going to annoy the rest of the universe!" All four of them started to laugh. "Everyone, be on your guard, the King of Saiyans is coming through." More laughter. The Creator appeared in front of them again.

"You called?" he asked.

"Would you stop doing that?" Destiny asked, "What was it this time? The word 'King'?"

"Nope, it's still 'God' the last time I checked. I WAS getting bored anyway."

"You really can't go one second without me, huh?" Destiny asked.

"Nope, when are you done?"

"*Sigh* Alright, I'm going with you. Kageto, Tora, Fasha, I'll be leaving now. You know where to find me."

"Yeah, don't worry, Destiny. He will understand all of the fighting strategies... one day! Hahahaha."

"Did you just call me dumb?" The Creator asked. "You know I can let lightning strike down upon you, right?"

"That's kids play. I endured stronger energy blasts than that."

"OK, I'll personally appear in a different body and punch you hard in the stomach. That'll teach you a lesson. You won't be able to see it coming. I'll be disguised as a regular human walking around the city."

"Would you go that far to get back at me?"

"Anything to ease the boredom."

"Ok, I'm game for that. *Sigh* This Book is really taking its toll. I wish I could finally master its weight. My back is killing me. And when I have to sleep, I have to sleep on top of it. Do you know how uncomfortable that is?"

"Then you just lay on your stomach," Destiny replied.

"For a huge weight to crush me while I'm sleeping?! Hell no, I can't even sleep on a bed, anymore. It's too heavy to take it."

"*sigh* Do you want to take off the Book at night?" Destiny asked.

"Yes please. It would make my training a lot better if I get a good night sleep. I'll wake up stronger and fit in the morning. Then I'll put it back on."

"Alright, I will allow this. Now I have to leave. Let's go home... Creator." At the pronounciation of the word 'home' he hesitated a little. Was he really considering The Realm of Supremes as a home? They disappeared in front of the Saiyans. It was getting dark and they decided to call it a day. Kageto used his Instant Transmission to teleport them all to Capsule Corp because he couldn't fly, of course.

"Bulma, we're back!" Kageto announced as they walked into the lab."

"Really? You were gone for a few hours. What's different?"

"We were gone for a few weeks, but that's time travel to you."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"Anyway, we're going to sleep. It's been a long day."

All three of them went to their rescpective rooms and collapsed on their bed. Kageto, of course, removed the Book before doing that.

**The next morning...**

"Good morning," Kageto said to his crew and Mrs. Briefs as he entered the kitchen. It was the first regular morning in weeks. The first morning Vegeta actually joined the rest at the breakfeast table. Being Saiyans, they did what they do best: devour large amounts of food.

"Do any of you want more bacon and eggs?" Mrs. Briefs asked with her eternal smile.

"Ah, I'm full," all of the Saiyans said in unison. "How can you keep up with us, Mrs. Briefs?" Kageto asked, "We are four Saiyans! We can eat half a dinosaur each!"

"I like cooking challenges. You guys are the best 'customers' I 've had so far."

"I never thought someone could actually get me this full except for a Chinese Restaurant. They have a LOT of food. Sometimes you wonder how they'll ever get rid of all of that food."

"Well, I HAVE to feed the heroes of Earth. You keep the planet safe."

"Aw, that's the best compliment someone has ever given me," Kageto said.

"Hmph, can the two of you stop with this lovey dovey crap?" Vegeta asked, "By the way, where's my father? I haven't seen him today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vegeta," Fasha said, "He took his spaceship and left. Something about training to become as strong as Kageto."

Kageto brought a glass of juice to his lips but he accidentally crushed it in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mess, Mrs. Briefs," Kageto apologized, "I guess I don't know my own strength. This has to be the power obtained by training with the Book."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Here, have another glass."

Mrs. Briefs poured another glass and proceeded to clean up the mess.

"So, Vegeta, anything new?" Kageto asked, "Planning to enter the Intergalactic Tournament?"

"No, what's the use? Kakarot is dead. I won't be able to fight him anymore. I WILL join the 25th Budokai Tenkaichi, though."

"Why aren't you participating? It'll be fun! Besides, you DO have your son to fight against if you participate."

"Hmph, that weakling?"

"Are you calling my son weak?!" Bulma said as she walked in, "Even I know my son is stronger than you. They told me that he matched Cell's perfect form but not his speed."

"Impossible! How could that boy be as strong as Cell? You're out of your mind, woman!"

"Mind your language, Vegeta," Kageto said calmly.

"I'm the strongest Saiyan now. Kakarot is dead. I'm not fighting until he's revived."

"What if something would happen and the Earth is in danger again?" Bulma asked. She had no idea how right she was.

"Yeah, Vegeta, do tell," Kageto added, "What would you do?"

"I won't do anything. Let that Kakarot's son deal with it. That brat knows how to break someone's Saiyan pride." And Vegeta also didn't know how right he was.

"Well, I know I'm rooting for my son in this Intergalactic Tournament in a few days. You could at least go and watch him with me."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. My life has no meaning now that Kakarot is gone."

"What's this? You're whining because Kakarot is dead as if he was your husband? This time I'M telling you to man up. Don't let someone else be the reason you fight. As you know, he could be training in the Other World as we speak! (And Kageto has no idea how wrong he is.) You're not doing any effort in becoming stronger here in the living world. You're sitting around whining because your only opponent is dead. You have to train in case he comes back so he won't outclass you."

"Hmph, I guess you're right. I'm still not participating though. I will follow your advice and train."

"I'm always right," Kageto replied, "By the way, Fasha, I'm finally reconsidering your offer to but new clothes for me. I guess we'll do that today."

"You know," she replied, "Looks tell everything about a person. If you're walking through the street with a broken armour, it does not look good for you. People wouldn't want to tlak to someone like that."

"Oh, that reminds me. Bulma, can you fix my armour as well?"

"Sure, Kageto, I'll do it as soon as I'm finished with Vegeta."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to train now," Vegeta said as he stood up from the table.

"Oh no, you don't. You promised ME we would go shopping! We're going to get you new clothes as well. It's convenient that Kageto and Fasha have to go as well. What are you doing for the day, Tora."

"To be honest Bulma," he replied, "Whatever those two are doing."

And so I'm going to summarize the day with snippets of words:

No! I'm not putting that on!... Woman! Get that thing out of my face... Please try it on... It's a pink shirt!... Hahahaha... BOINK! What? Have you never seen a pink shirt before?... Try this and this and this and this... You guys look hilarious... You're next, Tora... Why me? No!... You were laughing at them...

That's how it turned out for the three Saiyans. They each got two bags of clothing to hold while the women were walking behind them cracking jokes.

"We need to find an excuse for the pink shirt," Kageto whispered. He was walking in the middle. "It got incinerated during a fight or something."

"Yeah, good idea," Tora said.

"You guys go on with that idea if you want," Vegeta said, "I'm going to stick to beating the hell out of anyone who dares to laugh and comment about it. Woman! We're going home."

"Ok, Fasha has offered me a ride. You guys go on ahead. We'll stay a little longer here."

"Hmph, women," Vegeta said as he ascended. He flew back to the Capsule Corp. as fast as he could to train.

"We might as well join him," Tora said. They followed Vegeta and arrived back at home moments later.

**Scene Change: Bardock and Trunks**

Trunks delivered Bardock a right hook. Delivered is kind of not the word to describe it because Bardock stepped aside to dodge it. Trunks unleashed a flurry of attacks but didn't manage to connect any of them with Bardock's face.

"You have to hit with more accuracy," Bardock instructed, "In a fight like this, speed is not important."

"Speed is not important? Weren't you there when Cell was kicking my ass? I was a match to his power but not his speed."

"That's why I said in THIS fight. We can practice your speed some other time."

"No, why don't we go all out? Let's spar."

"Are you sure about that? Do you really want to go against me?"

"I fought against you once. What difference will it make now?"

"This time I won't go easy on you."

"Won't go ea... You don't mean it! You were going easy on me during our last fight?"

"Yes, Kageto, Tora, Fasha and I are a little stronger than Gohan's full power. We can transform into a Super Saiyan 2 as well."

"Well then, I'm going to do my best to reach that level. It's not like I'm not there yet. I just need to train more and push harder to reach it."

"That's why I'm not holding back."

Bardock jumped in reverse and stood several yards away. They were intensly waiting to begin the fight. They were standing on a green field, the same green field Trunks has undergone his Super Saiyan training with Gohan. The long grass swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the wind. Suddenly both fighters felt like it was the moment and they leapt forward. Bardock of course unleashed his signature move.

**"Spirit Cannon!"**

Trunks deflected it with ease this time and performed a flying kick. Bardock moved aside and jabbed him in the back causing him to lose his balance. He landed on the ground and turned around quickly.

"**Buster Cannon!"** he yelled as he stretched his hands next to his body and gathered dark-blue energy onto his hands. The blast gathered behind his back and he launched it. It was in the form of a cloud of dark-blue energy with two spheres in it.

Bardock was unable to move aside and held out both his hands in front of him. This caused the blast to split and pass him at the sides. Trunks had it all planned and kneed Bardock sideways in the stomach causing him to hunch over and his eyes to bulge out. He quickly recovered and aimed his sparking blue hand two inches away from Trunks' face.

"Back off or I'll shoot," Bardock said.

Trunks had no choice but to back off. He couldn't possibly deflect an attack that close. This caused Bardock to regain his advantage and he struck him in the chest with the palm of his hand. All of the air got explelled from Trunks' lungs.

*inhales deeply* "Not fair, you know." he said as he countered with a kick in the head. The result of this was Bardock walking backwards while trying to stop his head from spinning. Trunks had the perfect chance to...

**"Finish Buster!"** he yelled as he dropped the huge yellow energy ball from his vantage point in the sky. It fully engulfed the warrior with the green armour and red hairband. But wait...

"You missed me," Bardock said floating above him. A simple elbow was all it took for Trunks to be smashed to the ground.

"How did you...?" Trunks asked.

"Instant Transmission. Comes in handy, you know... My turn. Check out my new power-up: **Blazing Spirit!**"

Bardock's blue aura suddenly flared up. His ki was rising rapidly. His muscled bulged and his speed multiplied.

"W-what...?" was all Trunks could say. The next few seconds were a blur. Bardock's moves were too fast for Trunks to perceive. There was not much he could do but feel the sharp pain in the areas on his body Bardock targeted. Just as quick as it began, it ended. His aura disappeared and he was floating there with a blue sphere in his hand.

"I told you I won't go easy on you. I'm giving you five seconds to recover, Trunks."

Trunks was still dizzy from the blows Bardock gave him. Everything on his body hurt. He's got no choice but to transform.

"GRRRAAAAAAAHH!" His hair elevated at the sides and turned blond. His power level rose significantly.

"**Spirit**..." Bardock began but Trunks beat him to it. He grabbed Bardock's wrist and hurled him down and...

"**Burning Attack!**" he yelled as he unleashed the orange sphere. It hit the still spinning Bardock in the back causing him to fall down in the grass. A big hole could be seen on the back of his armour.

"Not bad," he said as he lifted himself off the ground, "Guess I have to kick it up a notch," he said as he transformed as well. Both Super Saiyans rushed towards each other with the intention of landing their hits. They ended up mirroring each others moves creating sonicbooms whenever their fists collided.

"I hope you can keep up," Bardock said, "I hate having to win so easily. I haven't even started yet."

"Oh, I won't let you win so easily. You're not going to win at all."

Bardock dodged Trunks' next punch and grabbed his entire arm. He spun him around quickly and let him go.

"**Final Spirit... Cannon!**" he yelled as he unleashed a compressed energy ball filled with a massive amout of energy. Trunks, still dizzy from the Dragonthrow and still falling, couldn't possibly defend himself against the Full Blooded Saiyan's Ultimate Attack. Just as it seemed like the ball would hit him, he disappeared.

"What the...?! Where did he go?" Bardock asked no one in particular as his eyes scanned the area. He spotted Trunks laying on the ground straining to get up. His Final Spirit Cannon touched down and exploded. A knee made contact with the back of his neck causing him to fall in the path of the explosion.

"Grraaaah!" he yelled as he created an energy barrier to shield himself from the explosion. He turned around to see who attacked him. Floating in a blue suit and white cape was... Gohan.

"Hey, Grandpa," he said with a nervous Goku smile on his face (the kind where Goku puts his hand behind his head and smiles nervously).

"Gohan? What are you doing here? I thought you were studying."

"Nah, mom gave me some time off to do whatever I want before the Intergalactic Tournament. I sensed you and Trunks over here so I came."

"Hmph, it's practically Trunks and I training. I was getting bored. He's not a challange for me. How about you team up with him and you fight me?"

"That's a great idea! I can also train for the Tournament like this."

"Train? You're not going to train with me. You're going to fight me. I'm won't be holding back against you or him. You have to give it your all if you want to win against me, boy."

Trunks flew up to the duo. He was surprised to see Gohan.

"Gohan? You saved me? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Trunks, I got some free time from my mom. I sensed you two fighting so I flew over here. What are you doing in our timeline?"

"I came here to participate in the Intergalactic Tournament. I was fighting with Bardock before you arrived."

"You forgot to mention you were losing," Bardock added.

"Ha ha, I'm not going to lose so easily," Gohan answered.

"And why is that?" Bardock asked.

"You saw what I can do. I defeated Cell when no one else could."

"No one else cou... HA, don't make me laugh, boy. Kageto, Fasha, Tora and I could have vaporized Cell whenever we wanted to. We were just holding back."

"Why did you hold back, grandpa? Why didn't you give it your all?"

"If I did, you wouldn't have attained that power, Gohan. I was just doing my job."

"I can onlt believe it when I see it," Gohan said.

"Same here, Bardock," Trunks added, "Are you really as strong as Gohan."

"No, I'm not as strong as Gohan."

"But you just said..." Trunks protested.

"I'm stronger than Gohan. My power is unrivaled."

"Why don't we fight and find out?" Trunks asked.

"Big mistake." Bardock replied. He did a spinning kick hitting both half-Saiyans in the face. **"Double Spirit Cannon!"** Bardock screamed as he backed up and launched both energy spheres on the fighters. The energy balls were not strong enough to cause an impact because they were formed almost instantly. Gohan was caught off guard and was hit head-on. Trunks, knowing Bardock a little better than Gohan, was expecting something like this after the kick. He deflected it with ease and moved it to attack.

It was going to be a long training session.

End of Part 29

Hello, KW here. I'm wondering if you understood why they went back to the future. I also want to know if you want a special chapter dedicated to this last battle: Bardock vs Trunks and Teen Gohan. As you can probably guess, my next chapter is going to be Bojack Unbound. After that I'll have to decide what to write next. Revenge of Cooler before it's too late? Or Broly? Please review or PM me with your answer.

Answer to Vegito73 review: I know I had too many characters in tow. That's why I planned in this chapter to 'get rid' of most of them. As you know, Hatchiyack is now somewhere in storage. Let's assume there's a secret 'Area 51'-like storage belonging to the Capsule Corporation. As I mentioned in Raichi's Revenge, Kageto and his crew went there to get Slug's soldier gear. There was a medium sized space pod in there (Turles' ship) and a mothership (King Cold's ship). Hatchiyack is now added to that collection. Something might happen in the future and where he might reboot and kill everyone... You never know. That's for you to find out later.

List of Power Levels:

Bardock [normal form]: 32,000,000

Bardock [Blazing Spirit]: 42,000,000

Bardock [Spirit Cannon]: 50,000,000

Bardock [Final Spirit Cannon]: 80,000,000

Bardock [Super Saiyan form]: 65,000,000

Super Saiyan Bardock [Double Spirit Cannon]: 55,000,000 (x2)

Trunks [normal form]: 30,000,000

Trunks [Buster Cannon]: 40,000,000

Trunks [Finish Buster]: 58,000,000

Trunks [Super Saiyan form]: 62,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks [Burning Attack]: 70,000,000

Gohan [normal form]: 35,000,000

Gohan [Super Saiyan form]: 65,000,000


	30. Part 30: Bojack Unbound

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 29: Trunks, Gohan and Bardock were training for the Intergalactic Tournament. Vegeta and his crew left for an unknown destination. Destiny went back to train with The Creator.

**Part 29: Bojack Unbound**

Two days have passed...

The Intergalactic Tournament was just beginning. The press were all over the sponsor of the tournament; a man with his wife and kids.

"Mr. Cash," one of the paparazzi asked, "Why have you sponsored this Tournament?"

"Well," he answered, "It's my son's birthday and we'd do anything for him. He asked to see a fight with the champion and aliens so we bought the best aliens money can buy."

It was suddenly quiet when everyone was staring at them in disbelief with their mouths wide open.

"Yeeeaaah!" could be heard behind them. Everyone turned around and stared at a helicopter where a man with black moustache was hanging from.

"Look, everyone, it's Hercule, the world champion!"

"That's right!" Hercule yelled. He grabbed a capsule from his pocket, pressed it and threw it down. A tall stack of tiles appeared out of a cloud of smoke. Hercule jumped off the helicopter and performed a karaate chop on the tiles. Every single one of them broke in half. "Ow ow ow," Hercule cried as he was blowing on his swollen hand.

**Capsule Corporation...**

"Let's get going!" Fasha said filled with excitement, "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming," Tora said as he stepped outside. He was wearing his gray and blue armour and had his hair in a ponytail. Instead of his usual spandex underwear, he had long pants like Bardock.

"I'm ready, where's Kageto?"

"I'm over here," Kageto said as he stepped outside. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Aren't you going with your armour?" Fasha asked.

"Nah, I don't need that now. It's not like we're going to fight for real."

The group of three made their way to the registration boat. They registered their name and were handed a pass with a number indicating which gate they had to enter. They rean into Bardock, Trunks and Gohan at the entrances.

"Hey, Kageto!" Gohan yelled through the crowd of fighters.

"Gohan! Glad you made it, kid."

"Uncle! You're here!" Trunks yelled as well. He was standing next to Gohan. Bardock was standing behind them.

"Trunks! Glad to see you too. Let's make the best of it."

They all stood onto a different platform. The rules were explained. Everyone who falls into the water is eliminated. Per platform only one fighter has to remain. Kageto stared at the amount of fighters on his platform and his gaze landed on Tora. He was standing in the front and was paying attention to the announcer.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I'll be the one advancing," Kageto thought.

"FIGHT!"

Everyone was in motion. They were all rivals to each other. Kageto rushed to the unsuspecting Tora and kicked him off the platform. Of course he managed to recover in mid-air and flew back up before he reached the water.

"I knew you were here," Tora said as he landed on the platform, "I was just faking it."

"Well, later when you fall into the water, you won't be able to fake your elimination."

"Haha, very funny. This match will decide which one of us will advance."

A random fighter punched Bardock in the face but he didn't budge. He merely swatted him away like a fly causing him to fall in the water.

"Let us begin," he said as his hands sparked blue. He was floating a few inches off the ground and was radiating fighter spirit (and swagger). Tora rushed in to attack but Bardock had another strategy. At the same speed Tora was approaching, he was backing up, that is, until they reached the edge. Bardock changed his strategy to full offense. His fists were surrounded by blue energy as he punched Tora. He was pushing him back making him believe he was still far from the edge. Slowly but surely, Tora was reaching the edge of the platform. Bardock finished his barrage with a kiai cannon causing him to be hurled over the edge.

"What the...? How did I get to the edge?" Tora asked as he recovered in mid-air. Bardock appeared above him and smashed him into the water.

"One point for me!" Bardock screamed. Tora came to the surface coughing and of course wet.

"No fair, you know," he screamed back, "I wasn't aware I was on the edge."

"I'm sorry, I can't undisqualify you!"

Bardock returned to the platform and one by one all of the fighters were flying off the edge.

"And Bardock proceeds to the next round!" the announcer said through the speaker, "And Trunks proceeds to the next round." Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Fasha and Kageto's names were all mentioned.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Krillin said, "They're all Super Saiyans! How will I ever stand a chance against them?"

"Next round is Krillin versus Piccolo!"

"Oh, man, why did I get into this. I'm going to lose for sure."

Piccolo was standing there letting the wind brush past his cape. He couldn't care less about the fight.

"Okay, I'm going to give it my all. I WILL win against Piccolo."

"FIGHT!"

Krillin and Piccolo were motionless as they were staring at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, looks like we have a stand-off. Who is going to attack first?"

"Alright, it's now or never. Piccolo, here I come!" Krillin yelled as he leapt forward to attack. Piccolo didn't move at all. Krillin didn't coordinate his move correctly and went through his cape.

"OLÉ" the crowd screamed. Krillin was balancing on the edge trying not to fall when Piccolo grabbed him by his collar and threw him on the stage.

"I thought this Tournament was going to be challenging. It's pitiful. I'm out of here."

Piccolo flew away into the horizon. "Contestant Piccolo has abandoned the match which means that Krillin is the winner by default!" The crowd was cheering and Krillin was crying tears of joy. "I can't believe I won against Piccolo!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're moving to the finals! There are four portals in total. There are eight contestants. Each portal leads to a different battlefield. Each battlefield has an Intergalactic Warrior. The first contestant who defeats both their partner and the Intergalactic Warrior AND reaches this stage before the others wins. 3, 2, 1, LAUNCH!" The first sets of pods containing Gohan, Trunks, Krillin and a fat sumo slammer were launched through their respective portals. The second time Kageto, Fasha, Bardock and Tora were launched through the shuttle again landing at their respective battlefield.

"Hmm, I wonder who my opponent could be," Kageto said as he stepped out of his pod. There was a green field with flowers ahead.

"What is this place?" Tora said as he stepped onto a volcanic rock.

"This place is like soooo childish," Fasha said as she was flying through countless giant toys.

"Hmph, a desert. What a surprise," Bardock said as his feet sank into the desert sand. He levitated and flew over the desert at a decent speed. A few yards away he saw the fat sumo wrestler being choked to death by a blue guy with a mohawk.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Bardock asked as he approached them, "You're killing him! Let him go!"

"Heh heh heh," he said as he dropped the lifeless body. A camera was broadcasting 'live' back at the main arena and the directors were all out of their minds.

"These are not the aliens we hired! What's going on? Did that man just get killed?"

On the three other cameras similar blue aliens were fighting the Z-fighters.

"We have to step in," Tien said to Yamcha.

"Right."

They each jumped into a shuttle and were transported into the arena.

At Capsule Corporation Vegeta was watching everything on the TV. "Hmph," was the only thing he said before shutting off the TV and grabbing Trunks' sword.

"Why did you kill that fat guy?" Bardock asked.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" the mystery guy said as he burst away. Bardock was following him close behind. Suddenly he disappeared.

"What the...?" was all Bardock could muster before he was hit in the back of his neck by an elbow.

"Heh heh heh, not so smart now, are you?" he said. "Master Bojack would be glad to see your ugly face." He grabbed Bardock by the collar and carried him away.

**Volcano**

"Hey, pretty girl, what are YOU doing here?" Krillin asked a blue girl with long orange hair. She ignored him and was staring into nothingness. "Aw come on, I won't bite. You're my opponent, huh?" She didn't even budge. Moments later her hair was standing straight up and she was beating the hell out of Krillin and ultimately leaving him unconscious...

"Hey!" a voice out of nowhere came, "That's kind of considered child abuse."

"And who might you be?" the woman asked.

"I'm Tora, Super Saiyan extraordinaire. You can't win against me. I'll make you pay for Krillin."

"Saiyan, you said? Master Bojack would like to have a word with you."

"Bojack? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Don't disrespect master Bojack. He's the owner of this planet and the strongest in the universe."

"Really? Then I would like to have a little talk with him. This planet has no owner. Hyaaah!" Tora charged forward punching the blue woman into a rock wall. It collapsed on her burying her under the rubble.

"Hmph, too easy," were Tora's last words before an elbow descended on the back of his neck instantly knocking him unconscious.

**Meanwhile at the toy space...**

"Whee!" Gohan was jumping around playing with toys. He was having a grand time until the arms of a clock attacked him.

"Who are you?" he asked a scrawny blue guy.

"Heh heh heh," a high pitched laugh could be heard from the kid. Slowly the toys started to disappear and a desolate place came into view. It was all an illusion. Fasha saw it too from afar. "Finally, some color," she said.

"Psycho Thread!" the kid said as small little threads erupted from his fingers inmobilizing Gohan.

"Ugh," Gohan said as he was straining to get out of the threads.

"Heh heh heh, the more you struggle, the tighter it gets. The name's Bujin and don't you forget it."

"I sense Gohan's in trouble," Fasha said, "I got to get over there fast."

Bujin kicked him right through a wall. Gohan landed in a city. He went through the wall to another part of the complex. Fasha burst through the same wall and kicked Bujin in the face. This caused Gohan to be freed from his restraints.

"Who the hell are you?" Bujin asked.

"Who I am does not matter. You're going to pay for hurting Bardock's grandson."

"Not for fast!" he said as he flew away as fast as he could. Fasha and Gohan went in pursuit.

"Thanks for saving me, Fasha," Gohan said.

"You're welcome, kid. I was just hanging around."

Meanwhile on the flower field...

"Who are you?" Trunks asked the blue shirtless guy.

"My name is Kogu. Now that you know that, you may die." Kogu pulled out his sword from his waist and leapt forward. Trunks fended his attacks off without any difficulty. They ran into the water parallel to each other. Kogu charged up his energy and turned green. His muscles increased dramatically and he delivered Trunks a bone-shattering punch to the head causing him to be knocked out. Kageto arrived shortly after to the scene.

"Well, aniother weakling joined the party," Kogu said.

"Who might you be?" Kageto asked confident. His power was rising slowly.

"My name is Kogu. I'm not going to repeat it so don't forget it. Are you ready to die?"

"I'm ready to stop whatever you're doing, yes."

"I don't think so. Master Bojack gave me specific instructions. If you want to fight me, you'll have to catch me."

Kogu flew away to an abandoned city with Kageto following close behind. They arrived at a castle-like place where the rest were waiting. There was a dark doorway where the rest of the fighters were waiting around. Kageto, Fasha, Gohan, Tien and Yamcha were waiting.

"What's going to happen now?" Fasha asked.

"Behold, Master Bojack!" the blue mohawk guy said.

Slowly but surely, a large figure appeared through the doorway. He seemed to be holding something... or someone. A larger blue humanoid with orange hair and a bandana apppeared. He had countless necklaces around his neck and he was wearing white pants. He was holding up Bardock by his collar.

"Hey, let Bardock go!" Fasha screamed.

"Who? This guy?" a gruff voice said.

"Let him go, otherwise I'll have to kill all of you," Kageto threatened.

"Oh really? Do you really think you can stand up to me? I am Bojack, rightful ruler of this universe. I can take whatever I want and I kill as a I please."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try and kill me?" Kageto dared the pirate.

"Very well, you asked for your downfall, you're going to get it. Zangya, Bido, Kogu, Bujin, Attack!"

The blue girl named Zangya immediately went for Fasha. She backhanded her and released small green energy balls. Fasha stood strong and blocked them all.

"Was that all you've got, you blue whore?"

"Grr, I'll kill you, stupid woman, you don't stand a chance against me," she answered.

"Grrrraaaaah!" Kageto screamed as he charged forward. Bojack moved aside and a fight ensued. Bardock was still unconscious on the top of the stairs. Yamcha and Tien both charged towards Bujin. They were paralyzed by his psychic abilities which allowed Kogu to dispose of them easily.

"I suggest you leave this planet NOW!" Kageto screamed. He delivered a right hook causing Bojack to recoil.

"You really think you stand a chance against me? I am supreme!"

"No, I am Supreme. You're just another villain trying to take over the planet. I'm not going to allow that."

Trunks arrived at the battlefield just in time to save Yamcha and Tien from being vaporized by Kogu.

"We have unfinished business, you blue freak," Trunks said.

"How dare you call me a freak? You're the weak one around here. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Let's dance."

Kogu and Trunks made their way towards the city battle stage. Meanwhile... Zangya seemed to have the upper hand.

"Take this! Shoot Blaster!" Zangya released an orange sphere of energy from her vantage point above. Fasha braced herself for impact when a white energy blast hit the Shoot Blaster from the side rendering it useless.

"Shoot Blaster? What kind of stupid name for an attack is that?" Tora asked.

"Tora!" Fasha exclaimed, "Took you long enough!" she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "This bitch is really getting on my nerves!"

"Why don't you just transform?" he asked.

"She hasn't transformed yet. I don't wanna seem like the weakling around here."

"And... Punch!" Krillin said as he punched Bujin in the face. He was really having fun with someone at his level until... Bido came storming towards Krillin to protect his team-mate. Krillin was swept aside by his backhand and was on the verge of being killed. Kageto was watching his surroundings and saw this happening. He quickly delivered a combo to Bojack's gut and fired a beam of energy out of his index finger. Bido was hit in the shoulder and was bleeding. He turned around furiously to see who was responsible for that beam. Bojack recovered and pinned Kageto's arms behind his back giving Bido an opportunity to endlessly beat up Kageto.

"You annoying prick! I'll beat you to death for injuring my shoulder!"

Kageto was helpless. He couldn't think of any way to get out of this situation. Unless...

"Hyaah! Graaah!" Kogu yelled as he barely hit Trunks with his sword. Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and was fighting at the same level with the transformed Hera-jin.

"Stand still, you coward!" Kogu said furious as he was trying to cut Trunks in half. Trunks caught the sword with his bare hand breaking it off. He then pierced his entire arm through Kogu's torso. He slowly retracted his arm causing the lifeless body of the Hera-jin to fall on the ground.

"Hmph," he said, "He really thought he could defeat me with that sword."

"Yaaaah! Leave Kageto alone!" Gohan said as he powered up. He kicked Bido aside and delivered a left-right combo. Kageto took this opportunity to push Bojack through the wall behind him. He then flipped his body and ground his back into the ground. Bojack had no choice but to let go.

"Fasha! Opponent Swap!" Kageto yelled as he kicked Zangya in the face. Fasha transformed into a Super Saiyan and released her most deadly technique.

"Pink Atomic Eraser!" she yelled as she unleashed a deadly pink blast that was making his way to the downed space pirate.

Gohan unleashed his fury and was dealing heavy damage onto the blue mohawk enemy in front of him. Bido saw Fasha's attack make its way towards his Master. He must not allow this to happen.

"Graaaah!" he yelled as he transformed into his power state. He slapped Gohan aside and rushed down as fast as he could.

"Grand Smasher!" could be heard below him as his master unleashed a large green vortex of energy. It was pushing against Fasha's energy blast.

"Master, are you alright?" Bido asked.

"I'm fine! You take care of that blond brat and kill the rest!"

"Yes, Ma..."

His sentence was interrupted by a full powered kick from above by none other than Trunks.

"You again?! What did you do to Kogu?"

"He is unfortunately not available right now. You can try the Other World and see if you can find him there."

"You killed Kogu?! I'll rip you to pieces for that!"

Bido was stronger than Kogu. He rushed towards the Super Saiyan from the future and landed a powerful angry punch to his ribcage cracking some in the process. Bojack was succeding in pushing Fasha's blast away. She had to abandon her spot and moved aside for the massive green energy blast to pass her.

"No one messes with me. I am Bojack, rightful ruler of the universe!"

"Not under my watch!" Fasha screamed as she stormed down.

Bojack grinned and at the last second he rolled aside causing Fasha to crash down with full force. Bojack stood up and was holding a green energy ball in his hand.

"Nice meeting a fiesty woman like you. One of them is enough, though. Goodbye."

Bojack was kicked aside by an unknown figure. Trunks caught his sword and sliced in mid-air in front of him forcing Bido to back off.

"Who the hell keeps disturbing me when I kill?!" Bojack asked.

"No one around here gets killed by anyone but me," the mysterious figure answered. He had black flame hair and a Saiyan Armor.

"DAD!" Trunks screamed as he saw his father challanging Bojack. He descended next to him. Bido descended next to his master on the other side of the crater in which Fasha was lying.

"Leave this to me, Trunks. This is MY fight."

"It's two against one, father. You'll don't stand a chance against them."

Kageto kicked Zangya to the ground and transformed. "You are really starting to piss me off, you..."

"Think long and hard before you pronounce your next words because those will be your last." Zangya's hair turned deep red and her skin turned green. Her power increased drastically.

"Well then, seems like the fiesty cat still has some fight left in her. Glad you could join us, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up and saw his uncle fighting a woman. "Hmph, pitiful. Fighting a woman in a fight like this."

Fasha recovered and jumped into the air. After a couple of backflips she landed next to Vegeta.

"Hee hee hee hee hee," Bujin laughed in a high pitched voice. Tora was paralyzed by his Psycho Thread. His power was draining the more he moved. "What are you going to do now? You think you are a match for me? My psychic powers are superior!"

Gohan was looking down and isolating himself from the world around him. "All of this hurt... All of this pain... Why does this always have to happen? Why can't we live in peace?!"

Zangya felt Gohan's energy rising. He was becoming more of a threat. She slipped past an unsuspecting Kageto.

"Boy, you'd better stand down if you want to live!" she exclaimed. "Psycho Thread!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Fasha screamed as she jumped in front of Gohan. An elbow to the face halted the oncoming female Hera-jin.

"Bido, go get her," Bojack commanded.

"You're staying right here!" Trunks demanded, "I'm going to fight you."

"You can't boss me around, boy. **Grave Slash!**"

Bido slashed the air with his fingers and red slashed made their way towards Fasha.

At the last moment Fasha turned around and she disappeared. It was an Afterimage. She grabbed Zangya from the back in a death hold and used her as a shield.

"I dare you to kill me now!" she screamed towards the blue duo. A nod from Bojack was all it took. "**Grand Smasher!**" Bido screamed as he unleashed a large green vortex of energy straight towards Zangya.

"Bido, what are you doing? Get that thing away from me NOW!"

Both Bojack and Bido were laughing at the unsuspecting Zangya. She was being sacrificed but wasn't aware about it. At the last moment Fasha grabbed Zangya and pulled her out of the way.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Fasha asked Zangya, "They were going to kill you!"

"T-they weren't planning to kill me. They were planning to kill you."

"Heh heh heh, kill her, Zangya," Bojack commanded.

"Don't listen to him! You're an expendable unit and you know it. You can easily be replaced in his eyes."

"M-master Bojack would never do that."

"Kill her, Zangya... NOW! Or... I'll kill YOU!"

"What have I told you?" Fasha asked.

Zangya was literally shaking in her boots. What will she do? Will she kill the one who saved her life or will she obey her master's orders?

To be continued...

End of Part 30

Ladies and gentlemen... At long last, I have finished this chapter... kind of. I didn't want to keep you waiting so I apologize for the 'to be continued'. Cliffhanger! Next chapter will be Part 31: Zangya's Decision. Part 32 will be 'The Return of Cooler'. Then and only then I'll continue with the main storyline.


	31. Part 31: Zangya's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 30: What will Zangya do next? Will she obey her master who doesn't care if she gets killed or not? Or will she break free from the tyrant who has been controlling her life and death from the beginning? What will she decide?

**Part 31: Zangya's Decision**

Zangya was frozen on the spot. _"What am I going to do now?_" she thought, _"I can't betray my master but... Bido almost killed me with that blast. What the hell is going on?"_

"Zangya! Don't make me get angry!" Bojack screamed from down there.

"B-but master... Why did Bido launch that attack knowing I was there?"

"Don't question my orders, Zangya and kill that annoying woman this instant!"

"I-I-I can't... She saved my life."

"Why you!" Bojack screamed while rushing towards her. Vegeta kicked him back to the ground.

"This fight is between you and me. You are not going anywhere."

"Why you! Bido, silence this fool!"

"Yes, Master," he said as he rushed towards Vegeta.

"Hmph, pathetic. Sending out your pawns to do your dirty work. You think I'm not worthy for you?!" Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and stopped Bido dead in his tracks. "If you're going to fight me, you have to do it right. Stand still right there."

Bido had a look of confusion on his face. Vegeta smirked and stole Trunks' sword. Faster than Bido's eyes could register Vegeta cut his left arm off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! You mother*****!"

"Rule number three in fighting: Never stand still." Trunks' sword was soaked in green blood. Blood was gushing out of the tough Hera-jin's wound with the deep red mohawk.

"Bido, you pathetic fool! You're a disgrace to the race of Hera! You've disgraced me. I do not need your service anymore."

"M-Master! N-no! I will kill him! I still have one arm left! Master!"

"Grrrrr, **Grand Smasher!**"

Bido was overwhelmed by the giant green vortex of energy. It was aimed at Trunks who realized it way too late. At the last moment Gohan jumped in front of him and caught the blast.

"Trunks... Run!" Gohan said straining.

"Gohan! You shouldn't have..."

"Get out of here... NOW!"

Trunks flew to safety. He didn't realize however that Bujin snuck up behind him.

"Hee hee hee hee hee, I will finish that incompetent Bido's job. I'll slowly drain all of your energy!"

"Grraaaaah!" Trunks screamed as the Psycho Thread cut in his skin. His energy was slowly being drained.

"Father!" Trunks screamed.

Vegeta rushed to save his son from the little psychic. Gohan was pushing back with all of his strength as a Super Saiyan.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you can't push that back, boy," Bojack grinned, "You're just a little boy. Where's your mommy?"

"I... am Gohan and I... am the son of Goku. As long as there's still life in me... I will protect this planet with all of my power."

"Goku you say? Well, when you get to the Other World, tell him I said thanks for releasing us. If it wasn't for him destroying that planet with that overgrown parasite, I would have been stuck there forever. Huh?"

A large blue ball of energy came out of nowhere and surprised Bojack with a bang. He was hurled through multiple buildings before coming to a halt. Standing on a building with a blue sphere of energy floating on his right hand... was Bardock. He descended next to Gohan and helped him push the green vortex towards the downed galactic warrior. As the vortex was accelerating it was disintegrating everything in its path. Bojack's eyes bulged out with fear as he saw his own attack coming at him with incredible speed. Bujin saw this happen and had no choice but to release Trunks. He rushed towards his master as fast as his little body could fly and saved his Master from his demise.

"Master, are you okay?" Bujin asked.

"Grrr, get your hands off of me! I'll kill all of them one by one! Bujin, you get the spiked hair fool while I deal with the boy."

"Right!" Bujin said as he sped off towards Vegeta.

**Meanwhile back at the main arena...**

"Mr. Satan! You have to step in! You have to defeat those bad guys that infiltrated the Tournament!" the announcer screamed.

"Uh.. Well... My stomach still hurts... I don't think I'll be able to fight."

"You're going in there whether you like it or NOT!" the announcer said as he and a few other people shoved him in a shuttle.

"Wait! This is a mistake! I... I'm not ready!"

"Quick! Launch it before he has time to escape!"

The shuttle was launched and made its way to the battlefield.

"Zangya!" Bojack screamed, "I'm giving you one more chance to rejoin us. If you do it, I'll forget all about your betrayal a few moments ago."

"Never!" she replied, "You're just asking me because you're low on pawns you can control, pawns YOU sent to their deaths."

"Come on, Zangya, she was going to kill you anyway."

"NO!" Fasha screamed, "I would NEVER kill an innocent being."

"She's right," Zangya added, "She saved me from the blast YOU ordered Bido to launch. It's very clear to me now."

"Well," he started calmly, "If I wasn't busy trying to dispose of these annoying pests, I would personally RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Zangya was taken aback by this sudden outburst. Bojack saw this and picked up on her fear.

"Once I deal with all of these pest... You're next," he threatened.

Just as Bujin was planning to execute his psychic powers, Vegeta disappeared.

"Where did that freak go?" Bujin asked out loud. A knee to the back of his head answered that question.

"Father! Look out!" Trunks warned but it was too late. Bojack dug both of his hands in Vegeta's sides. Vegeta was screaming in pain. Bujin took this opportunity to bind him with his powers. Trunks pulled out his sword and rushed towards the litte psych. He just used his left hand and binded Trunks as well.

"Ungh, y-you'll pay for that!" he screamed straining against the threads.

"Hee hee hee, you'll never get out of these." Bujin said overconfident. Just then Hercule's shuttle crashed through the roof of the arena. It was making its way to the unsuspecting Bujin.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Hercule was screaming inside of the small pod.

It collided head on with Bujin causing him to lose control of his powers, thus involuntarily releasing both Vegeta and Trunks. Bujin moved aside and the shuttle crashed into a building and exploded. Hercule landed safely on the ground with the help of his cowardice. Vegeta and Trunks landed on the ground on their hands and knees recovering from the energy drain from Bujin's attack.

"That stupid bastard!" he said furious as he rushed off to kill Satan (this has got to be one of the funniest sentences ever). The man in brown with an afro and moustache was shaking in his boots at the sight of the oncoming Hera-jin. Fasha saw this and rushed to intercept Bujin at full Super Saiyan power.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" she asked.

"Heh heh heh, what could you POSSIBLY do to stop me? I'll see you straining in pain in a few seconds."

"Oh yeah? **Energy Ballet!**" Fasha screamed as she launched a purple orb of energy into the air. She then slowly started to fade. Her afterimage and the Energy Ballet were meant to distract Bujin for a while so she can finish him off. But Bujin saw through her plan... Literally. He launched two blue ki blasts to explode the pink orb and spotted the real Fasha behind him. He immediately binded her causing her to be immobilized and getting her energy drained.

"You really thought you could outsmart me? I'm the smartest of the team. Hee hee hee."

Zangya saw her hero being binded by Bujin and rushed into action.

**"Sky Zapper!"** she yelled as she unleashed her ultimate combo. Being a Super Hera-jin gave her the advantage over the small untransformed descendant of Hera. Her devastating combo caught Bujin off guard. Ultimately a downward kick hurled the psycho through a building where smoke came out of all the windows of every floor as he continued to fall.

Bojack was walking towards the boy standing in the middle of a clearing between buildings. His head was bowed down and he was completely immobilized.

"Heh, this is unusually convenient," Bojack said as he approached the blond haired boy, "You are expecting death, aren't you?"

"You know that what you're going to do is considered child abuse, right?" Bardock said while leaning onto a wall at a building behind Bojack. His right knee was bent and his sole was resting against the building as well. He was staring down absently.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bojack asked furiously.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Bardock said as he flashed him a furious face.

"I don't care who you think you are. I've made up my mind. I'll destroy this planet along with all of its inhabitants."

"I dare you," was all Bardock said as he charged up a blue energy ball in his right hand. Gohan charged a yellow blast in HIS right hand. He turned around slowly.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done. I will NOT forgive you for coming here and torturing my friends."

A look of shock washed over Bojack's face but it disappeared quickly. "And what does a little boy like you think he can possibly do to the rightful ruler of the universe?"

"I can blast a hole through your chest and let you suffer till you bleed to death," he answered in a dangerously low tone. Bardock was slowly approaching the duo making sure Bojack didn't make any sudden movements.

"Well I don't think so," the blue pirate quipped, "I am the stongest here. I can kill all of you without having to transform but what's the fun in that?"

Bojack's muscles expanded and he turned green. His shirt and bandana were ripped off by his body mass and his hair turned a bright shade of red, almost orange. His power increased dramatically. Faster than any of the Saiyans could register, Bojack grabbed both of their faces, smashed them above his head and ultimately smashed them on the ground. He then ascended and charged his massive green vortex of energy. Bardock saw this happen. He grabbbed Gohan and used the Instant Transmission to escape at the last second.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You two actually thought you would stand a chance?" Bojack laughed.

"We didn't think so, we knew it," Bardock announced to Bojack's shock.

**"Final Spirit Cannon!"**

**"Masenko-HA!"**

The yellow blast propelled the blue energy sphere toward the green muscled pirate. Both of them exploded on his chest blasting him in the same crater he created moments ago with his own attack. Somewhere not too far away an explosion occured. An entire building was leveled to the ground. Bujin, for the first time of his life, transformed into the Super Hera-jin all of his teammates had no trouble achieving. With this power both his psychic and physical strength increased at an unprecedented rate. He looked like a muscled green midget. He could even pass as a muscled goblin but he isn't that ugly. Amazed by his newfound power he rushed towards his primary threat... Zangya.

"Oh no, you don't!" Fasha screamed as she unleashed her most sinister technique. She had been charging it the moment Bujin leveled the building.

"Pink Atomic Eraser!"

Being as small as he was, he was blessed with speed. He easily avoided the pink blast of destruction and elbowed both Fasha and Zangya in the face. After they were hurled back, Fasha's blast exploded outlining the evil midget floating in front of them. Zangya knew what was going to happen and was prepared.

"Psycho Thread!" both Zangya and Bujin yelled as they unleashed their psychic energy draining threads from the tips of their fingers. They were stuck in a thread triangle. Zangya was binding Bujin and he in his turn was binding both Fasha and Zangya.

"Aaagh!" Zangya yelled in pain. She was trying to hold her attack in place to drain Bujin's energy but her own was being drained as well.

"I... I sense your energy depleting, traitor!" Bujin said straining, "You... You were weakened already before I transformed... Ugh... I will win this... You are going to die by my hand!"

"F-father..." Trunks said with difficulty, "You have to help them." Trunks was lying on his back completely drained. "I know you still have some energy left. Please, save Zangya..."

"Why the hell should I save her? She was part of them. How can you be sure she won't doublecross us?" Vegeta asked stubbornly as he strained to get up.

"Please... Father... Please trust me... Just this once."

"Hmph, I will do you that favor but don't you EVER ask something like this to me again, got it?!"

Trunks smiled at his father's display of parental power. Vegeta raised his right hand and charged up an energy ball and launched it towards the terrible psychic pirate.

"What the...?" Bujin saw the ki blast too late. He had his 'hands full' with Zangya and Fasha and he couldn't move due to Zangya's psychic threads. The ki blast exploded causing Bujin's grip on Fasha and Zangya to be released.

"It's over, Bujin," Zangya said, "I will use the last ounce of my power to drain your last bit of energy including your life energy. You will die a slow and painful death. Any last words?"

"I... If I'm going to die... I'm going to take you with me, you traitor!" Bujin yelled as he was slowly moving towards Zangya who was immobilized by focus. If she moved, she would have lost control over him. Fasha realized too late what he was planning. Bujin caught Zangya in a Full Nelson and started to gather all of his remaining energy including his life energy. He was planning to use his body as a vessel to release all of that energy at once.

"I will sacrifice myself to make sure YOU wouldn't live on..."

"Get off me, you sick bastartd!" Zangya screamed as she lost her focus. This caused Bujin to tighten her grip around her now that he wasn't binded anymore.

The smoke cleared up and a beaten up Bojack rose from the crater. He was burned on several places of his body but he was still alive.

"I swear... I'll kill them even if it's the last thing I'll do," Bojack said as he looked up to the duo.

"He's not dead, grandpa," Gohan said, "What should we do?"

"Stay here, Gohan," Bardock answered, "I'll take care of it."

Bardock descended towards Bojack who was halfway up on one knee.

"Had enough?" Bardock asked as his golden aura was flashing wildly.

"Heh heh heh, you really thought that combination really damaged me a lot, didn't you? You're up for a surprise. I'm not using my full power."

"Neither am I. Where are you getting at? You're probably going to tell us you have more pawns somewhere and they'll be coming here to help you?"

"No, I'll show you the meaning of carnage!"

Bojack rushed forward as soon as he pronounced the last word. He bathed his right fist with energy and punched Bardock in the chest hurling him through a few buildings before he came to a stop and was lying on the ground unconscious. A few of his ribs were broken by Bojack's devastating punch. Bojack then rushed up to the unsuspecting kid and grabbed him in a death grip. He was hugging him tight crushing him against his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gohan yelled in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Fasha heard this but was in her own dilemna. Bujin was going to selfdestruct in any minute and she couldn't do anything to help Zangya.

"Please, help me," she pleaded as she extended her hand to Fasha.

"I-I-I can't. He can explode any second now. If I attack him he might blow up."

A tear rolled down Zangya's cheek. Her expression then changed into that of serenity. She knew what she had to do. She charged up the last bit of her energy including her life energy and blasted off to her previous master.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohan screamed in agony. He was helpless as Bojack was crushing him in a tight bear hug.

**Meanwhile in Other World...**

Goku was watching this happen through King Kai.

"I have to stop him! Is there any way we can save him?" Goku asked determined.

"I'm afraid not, Goku. Our hands are tied."

"I don't think so," Goku replied stubbornly as he used the Instant Transmission to teleport to Earth.

"Goku, NO! You're DEAD!" King Kai screamed but it was too late. Goku's soul appeared next to Bojack and punched him hard in the face causing him to let Gohan go and crash into a building. Goku catched his son and was slowly descending to the ground.

"My son..." Goku said.

"D-daddy?"

"Please protect the Earth. You can do it. Get mad, Gohan. Unlock your potential. I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Goku put the nearly unconscious Gohan down while he was slowly fading.

"Don't stop believing, Gohan," was Goku's last words before he disappeared. Bojack recovered and stepped out of the ruins.

"W-was that... Goku?" Bojack asked to no one in particular. Just then he saw a purple comet rushing towards him. It was Zangya and Bujin. They were both well on their way of selfdestructing. "What the hell is that?" Bojack asked.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Zangya screamed.

Bojack then realized it was his two last henchmen making their way towards him on the verge of selfdestructing. Meanwhile Gohan was looking at the last bit of energy from Goku's soul in his right hand.

"You're right, dad. I have to believe in myself. I can't let him kill anyone. GRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!"

Lightning bolts filled his aura. His hair stood up straighter and had way more divisions. Gohan has transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"What's this?!" Bojack asked as he saw both threats approaching him fast. A golden and a purple comet were making their way towards Bojack. One had a look of pure anger while the other had a look of selfconfidence and serenity. This was going to be the end... or NOT!

Bojack charged up his ultimate attack. He had two giant green orbs surrounding both his hands. He was looking back and forth onto the oncoming threats. "_Which one? Which one?! Which one do I have to eliminate first?! I hope this is enough._** Double Galactic Buster!**"

Bojack hadn't joined the two orbs to create the massive green blast like he used to. He fired a small green blast from each hand toward each threat.

"Hmph, pitiful," Gohan said as he (angrily) slapped the blast away causing it to explode behind him and outlining him with a green... outline. The Zangyan and Bujin duo went right through the beam.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bujin asked in as he finally realized Zangya was heading towards Bojack.

"I'm gonna end this..." she said, "And I'm taking you with me!" Zangya wrapped her arms around Bujin making it impossible to escape. She couldn't back down now. She had to do what was necessary ro save her new friend and this planet. This was the only option she had left.

Bojack's fear was increasing. He was seeing death coming to him on both sides. He felt cornered for the first time of his life.

"I guess..." he said, "We'll have ti take it to a whole other level!" Bojack started to spin at an incredible speed creating a green dome of energy around him with shielding attributes. The dome began to expand and covering a larger area by the second.

"GRRRAAAAH!" Gohan screamed as he shot two yellow ki blast towards the dome but they were absorbed. "What the...?" he managed to muster but it was too late. He bounced off of it like a trampoline. Zangya crashed head on with the shield and was still pushing on it trying to get through but her efforts were in vain.

"I guess... this is the end," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was too far in the process and couldn't revert back like Bujin did once he realized they were heading towards Bojack. She was going to die right here.

"Heh heh heh," Bojack grinned as he saw both threats coming to a halt. "My turn," he said as he broke through his own shield and delivered Zangya an impact punch causing her to fly towards the ground at full speed. Bujin seperated from her and landed a few feet away unconscious. Bojack was about to turn around to face Gohan when he recieved a bone shattering punch to the face.

"That was for grandpa! *punch* That was for Trunks! *another punch* That was for Vegeta! *yet another* This is for Fasha!" Gohan unleashed a devastating punch to his stomach piercing through him.

"You little brat!" he spat out. He spat some blood and was slowly retreating. "This is not the end, I promise you that. You will die along with this planet!" Bojack charged up his Galactic Buster once again... "Any last words before you die?!"

"Actually... There is one word that comes to mind... **Kamehamehaaa!**!"

"**Galactic Buster!**"

Gohan released a one-handed Kamehameha and the attacks clashed in the middle. Gohan easily overwhelmed the green blast and rushed through it. With a blast he rushed through Bojack killing him in the process. The ground was shaking. Yellow energy was shining out of fissures in the Earth. Gohan's energy was overwhelming. Then... It was over.

"Zangya!" Fasha screamed as she knelt down next to her, "Zangya, are you okay?"

"Ugh, I... I'm sorry Fasha," she said crying. Her body was still glowing purple. "My plan... failed. I... I can't hold on. I used up most of my life energy and I'm doing the best I can to hold everything in. I don't wanna die but..." Her head fell down and she was motionless. Her body was still glowing but it slowly started to fade away.

"Zangya? Zangya?!" she said more desperate. She began to shake her body wildly. "Zangya! Please wake up! Please, don't go! ZANGYA!" Fasha collapsed next to her body and started to cry. The wind was brushing past her face as if it was trying to comfort her. Gohan descended and was walking towards Fasha passing Bujin in the process.

"*groan*" was all Bujin managed to utter before Gohan shot a piercing beam right in between his eyes killing him instantly. Gohan knelt on the other side of Zangya and looked down.

"I... I failed," he said, "I failed to save everyone..." He collapsed next to her lifeless body and lost his consciousness. His hair returned to his original color.

**Meanwhile in the Realm of Supremes...**

The Creator has been watching the fight from the dimensional window. Destiny was standing right beside him.

"Do you think I should...?" he asked Destiny.

"Is there any?" he asked.

"No, there hasn't been one in like forever."

"Then you probably should."

"Maybe I will..."

Everyone was hospitalized after that. Zangya's body was brought to the morgue. Fasha was inconsolable. Bardock had a few broken ribs and had bandage wrapped around his mid-section. Vegeta and Trunks were escorted to Capsule Corporation where they stayed a day in a healing tank. Fasha was also in the hospital. Gohan was lying in the bed next to her. Chi-Chi was going on and on about summer school but Gohan wasn't paying attention to her. Fasha had one of Zangya's chains in her hand and had it pressed firmly on her chest. She was silently crying and no one else in the room but Gohan was paying attention to her. Gohan, despite the head injury, stood up from his bed and walked over to her. He had blocked all of the sounds from outside so he couldn't listen to his mother's antics.

"Gohan! Get back in bed right NOW! You're injured!" Chi-Chi said but they didn't reach Gohan. He went over and hugged Fasha who returned the hug.

"I-I'm sorry," Gohan whispered.

"It was not your fault... It was my fault she died. *sniff*"

"Please don't think that, Fasha. We could revi..."

"NO!" she yelled causing Gohan to startle, "I am tired of using the Dragon Balls to our benefits. We only need to use them in emergencies. Please don't take me the wrong way but there will always be mistakes. You guys always keep corrrecting them by wishing upon the dragon but what's the use? They will happen all over again as if to tell you that you can't get rid of them. You have to accept them. Only then you can move forward."

A pair of hands lifted Gohan away from Fasha and put him in his own bed.

"You listen to when I talk to you, young man!" Chi-Chi said furious. Apparently she has been yelling the entire time Gohan was with Fasha. Gohan turned his head to the right to see Fasha still in her desolate state grieving at the loss of what could have been a new friend. Someone turned from the path of evil into the right path.

A few days later they had a funeral for Zangya. Her orange hair was shining in the sun as she was peacefully lying in the coffin as if she was in a deep sleep. Her pants were missing one chain; the one Fasha had around her neck at the funeral.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Fasha," Kageto said. He was wearing a tuxedo that was among all of the clothes Bulma and Fasha bought for him.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the preacher said. The coffin was lowered into the ground and buried. On the tombstone it said 'Zangya'. There was a Capsule Corporation logo beneath her name.

"She must have been very important," the preacher thought as he saw the logo. As soon as she was buried, it started to rain. People scattered and only Fasha, Kageto and Bardock were standing in front of the recent grave. Tora just walked casually next to them.

"Where the hell were you?" Kageto hissed.

"Umm... Gift Shop."

This was a sad day for everyone. They were all affected by Fasha's pain and felt as if a family member of them passed away. The local newspaper stated how Hercule saved the world again. The credit was stolen again but none of them minded. They were accustomed to his behaviour. After they got back home they were soaking wet. They showered and put on new clothes and collapsed on their bed. Tomorrow was going to be a new day...

End of Part 31

I... haven't been myself lately. I had a great fighting scene, I admit. I drastically changed everything. But... I haven't put a single humoristic sentence in this chapter except for the "Gift Shop". I was planning to add that at the battlefield when Tora would approach Bardock just as he was regaining his consciousness before Bojack was destroyed but I couldn't seem to add it into the story. I regret putting it in the funeral. It's more like a sad laugh. If you've been rolling on the floor laughing your ass off, then shame on you. I hope you readers will review. This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers, especially Vegito73, who review the story and NOT stay in the shadows. If I ever get the chance to do it, I'll add power levels to this chapter. That is all.

-K


	32. Part 32: The Return of Cooler

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 32: The finale of the Bojack Unbound Special... A moment of silence for all the ones who passed away please...

Yet another Kageto movie special

**Part 33:**

**The Return of Cooler; The Processor Chronicles**

It was a peaceful day at the Capsule Corporation. Kageto was walking to his lab. Inside were a lot of machinery with different purposes. One stood out above the rest; the medium space pod in the middle of the room. Kageto opened the hatch with a few swipes on his Hunter and entered the ship. This has become his work station lately. He started up the main computer and was sipping from his coffee. He had a lab coat on above his armour. After a few hours on working on a prototype, he had so many windows open you could see the task bar nearly full. Then an error popped up: 'Tertiary processor error. Tertiary processor not found. Please close a few windows to continue.'

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kageto yelled surprised, "What do you mean with the tertiary processor not found? What the hell happened to my processor?!"

"Tertiary processor unavailable for one year, three months, six days, 5 hours, 4 minutes and 2 seconds."

"What happened one year and three months ago? Show video log."

A screen appeared with video feed from three months ago. The ship was unmanned and was heading on a course to Earth when it flew through a space junkyard. It was littered with spaceships and parts were flying everywhere.

"HULL BREACH! HULL BREACH!" the alarm sounded on the video, "Oxygen level decreasing." The video turned blank for a moment and then it showed the front yard of the Capsule Corporation.

"Show damage reports," Kageto ordered. The computer showed a holographic image of the ship. There was a red pulsing spot on the left exterior of the ship. "Show location of the tertiary processor port," Kageto ordered yet again. The computer highlighted the same damaged exterior in green. It was taking turns pulsing in green and red. Kageto stepped outside to check it out.

"If I remember correctly, there was no hole." Kageto approached the approximate location of the hole. There was none but it looked like it was fixed.

"Maybe I should ask Bulma about it."

Kageto walked out of the West Lab and into the East Lab. Bulma was working on something with her father.

"Bulma, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Kageto," she asked, "I'm kind of busy here. Make it fast."

"Were you aware of any hole at the left side of my ship after I gave you permission to turn it into a capsule?"

"Um... Yeah, there was a hole in the hull. Dad and I fixed it before we started the capsule process. Why are you asking?"

"I lost a processor. It was unique. A super computer can't function well with only one processor. That's why I had three but now I lost one. It just HAD to happen today out of all days. I remember I used to have like 60 windows open at the same time. Now I can only go up to 40."

"Well, I COULD try to make one for you."

"Forget it, I'll try to figure something out."

Kageto walked out of the lab and leaned against the front desk thinking what to do next.

"Can I help you?" Melinda (The secretary sitting behind the front desk in case you forgot) asked without looking up.

"No, I need to find a one of a kind processor. The only place I can think of obtaining one is at the Lab of an old friend."

"Well, why don't you go and get it?"

"That Lab has been destroyed along with a planet. It's impossible to get it now. That's why I was thinking of traveling back in time to get one."

"See, problem solved," she said with a neutral face, "Now step away from my desk and let me work. You're obstructing my view and any clients who want to come here."

Kageto chuckled and walked away. He had to think of a way to get that processor. He remembered how they disappeared at Namek after they wished everyone to Earth. He managed to plot a route to Earth before they were teleported to Earth. He then acquired the Creator's powers which he used to transport his ship to Earth instantly.

"I need to consult my time traveling decision with Destiny. I don't want anyone to be hurt by this timehole."

Kageto used the Instant Transmission to teleport next to Destiny. He was sitting on the edge of a rock watching the sea, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Destiny? What are you doing at a place like this?"

"I needed to think, that's all," he responded. He had mixed expressions and they were showing.

"What's wrong, Destiny?" Kageto asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Are you sure? I can see you're hurt."

"I told you it was nothing!" he screamed. It took some self-control to calm down but he continued at a normal tone of voice. "I'm sorry about that. It's just... I don't want to talk about it."

"I am not the kind of person who persists. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine with me."

"I'm really sorry, Kageto... It's just so hard."

"I understand there's something troubling you. We can talk about it if you want but not now."

"Right... So, what did you need me for?"

"I need to perform a time travel but I don't want anyone to be affected. Can you help me with that?"

"Hmm, I could send you to a different dimension. I'm not sure if that'll help or not but I'll suck it up if it doesn't. I assume I have to tell the rest you're leaving?"

"Yes, that'll give them time to prepare themselves if it'll still affect them."

"Hmm, alright then."

Destiny used his powers and sent Kageto to another dimension. He was floating in black nothingness. There were stars all around him but this didn't seem to be Space. He charged up his energy and a multicolored bubble formed around him. After gaining enough energy, he slipped into the infinite light-blue body of Time, traveling into the opposite direction...

**Planet Plant **

Kageto is flying to the Tuffle City. He can't wait to get to Dr. Raichi so he can teach him about their technology. It all started a few years ago when he was walking through the city and spotted an old man carrying a tall heavy box. He offered to help him and he followed him to the Laboratory.

Kageto is happily thinking of that first time while flying to Tuffle City. He doesn't know the events that will soon come to happen yet. After a few hours of learning all the components of a spacepod and the basics of space travel, Kageto decided to call it a day. He was flying back home when he ran into his brother Vegeta.

"Kageto, my brother, I have to tell you something," Vegeta said before Kageto could say a word.

"What is it, Vegeta? I'm in a hurry." Kageto replied and was turning around to fly away.

"Father's dead. He was killed. Rumor has it that a Tuffle has killed him for no reason."

Kageto stopped dead in his tracks and looked Vegeta in the eyes.

"You are not lying to me? Do you really think I believe you?"

"You can believe whatever you want. I don't care about you and I don't care about my father. I am just heading to the city. If you want to go and see that old dead weakling that is your problem. And by the way, I am going to be the leader of our race. If you refuse, I welcome you to a battle at the coliseum to prove which one of us is stronger. The loser gets to leave the planet, so I recommend you to just leave the leadership over to me and don't go embarrass yourself and get kicked off the planet. At least this way you get to stay here. If you want to battle for the leadership, even though I doubt it, tell me later because I have a very important thing I must do."

Kageto appeared behind a building in Tuffle City. He walked out to the street and buttoned his lab coat closed. His tail was wrapped firmly around his waist under the coat. He casually walked into the main Laboratory as if he worked there. No one gave him a second glance. Kageto quicly entered a door with a sign that said 'Restricted Area'.

"Let's hope that Raichi isn't here," Kageto thought. He walked to his main lab and walked over to a cabinet labeled 'Prototypes'. He grabbed the processor he needed on a shelf and proceeded to leave the premises. Before he left, he saw a giant blueprint on the table beside him. On top it said: **Project Blackbox**. He continued reading to see what it's all about and stumbled upon some kind of embryo called: Collective Genotype Parasitic Bio Synthetic Life Form. An entire plan of that creature's life was spread out on the desk. It grew a creature with a head tentacle and was able to take control of every life form in the universe and reproduce by leaving eggs in their body.

"I-I never seen this before?! When did Raichi ever had the chance to create this thing?!"

Kageto suddenly heard voices coming through the hallway. He had to think of something fast.

_"What can I do? They can't see me or the past will change. I can't let that happen. Think, Kageto, think. *lightbulb* I can try and make myself invisible! How can The Creator be everywhere at the same time? He's invisible! That's the answer!_"

Kageto concentrated and said: "I wish to be invisible." Suddenly his hands started to become transparent. He was disappearing before his own eyes. _"This takes some getting used to."_ He then realized he was still holding the processor so he put that down behind the door and hid there. Dr. Raichi and his assistant walked in.

"What do you mean have it done by tomorrow?" Dr. Raichi asked.

"Um... It was the King's orders, doctor," the assistant replied, "He wants it done for the fight between the two Saiyans. He wants to pin it against whoever wins to see if he's worthy for the title. If not, none of them will become Leader."

"I haven't even started! What, does he think that science results grow on trees?! This will take at least some months maybe years! If he doesn't understand that, he'll have to go screw himself."

"Um... sir? They could be listening to our conversation," the assistant said afraid the King had spy cameras or wire taps installed somewhere.

"I don't care. Let them listen! That good for nothing King is corrupt! Corrupt I tell you!"

*sigh*, the assistant thought, _"Once you get him started on politics..."_

"They ought to elect a new King, that's what they should do," Raichi continued, "How the hell does he think we can finish a collective genotype parasite in one day? Doesn't he know what 'collective' means? We need all the Tuffles to come around for a 'blood test' so we can obtain their DNA and conglomerate them in this creature. First we need an embryo that can sustain such long pairs of chromosomes."

"I'll figure something out, sir," the assistant said as he sped off.

"Don't forget my message to the King!" Raichi screamed in hopes he could hear him. Making sure he was gone, Raichi closed and locked the door. He went over to a bookshelf (I know, right) and pulled on a book to open a secret room behind the bookshelf. In the middle of the room there was a large unfinished cylindrical piece of machinery.

_"Hatchiyack,"_ Kageto thought. He picked up the processor and followed Raichi hoping he wouldn't see it floating behind him. There was a large window on the North Wall with a view to the street.

_"Hidden in plain sight, huh?"_ Kageto remarked. The windows were tinted but someone could still look inside if they peered through the glass. Of course they'll think it's a normal room and some big project is going on but it's top secret. Raichi grabbed a wrench and looked at it full of disgust. He didn't like mechanical work but he couldn't let anyone in on his top secret plan. He would have to do everything himself.

_"How about I let Kageto help me next time he's here?"_ he thought, _"That kid will do anything if I ask him to and he won't know a thing. He'll just think it's another project. But then the problem is that he's supposed to fight his brother tomorrow for the title of 'Leader of Saiyans'. I don't doubt he'll win but there's still that chance he'll lose and will be banned from the planet. I'll lose my best and only student..."_ His thoughts drifted away and focused on the matter at hand and that is to finish this machine.

From the moment he followed Raichi into the room, he knew his mind was troubled with something. He conveniently remembered his mind reading powers and proceeded to use it to listen to his thoughts.

"Hmm, I've heard enough. Time to get out of here." Kageto grabbed the processor and made his way to the door. Just then he heard a voice behind him speak.

"With this I can revive the dead in an almost alive state. People don't have to worry about dying anymore and grieving. It will be the perfect afterlife."

Kageto almost felt pity for the good doctor. He never knew his original plan until now. It's way more peaceful than what it turned out in the end. _"Shame on you, Vegeta,"_ Kageto thought, _"You're the one who caused this."_

Kageto walked out of the Laboratory building and onto the street. He was still invisible. He then saw Vegeta arrive at the city. Kageto then remembered the talk about their father's death and Vegeta heading to the city when he bumped into him. He decided to follow him and wasn't surprised to see him heading towards the palace. The guards didn't take a second look as he entered the castle. He walked straight to the throne room where the Tuffle King was residing.

"You have summoned me, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Yes, Vegeta, I need you to win that duel tomorrow."

"No problem, he can't win against me."

"Are you sure about that?" the King asked, "Have you ever fought him before?"

"Well, no, but he's my little brother. He can't possibly be stronger than me."

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that he beat everyone who challanged him. What have you got to say about that?"

"Pfft, I can beat them too. They're weak. They won't stand a chance," Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"In all my thirty years of ruling this planet I have learnt the hard way not to underestimate my enemies. I suggest you train harder to ensure your victory. I want YOU to become the Leader of Saiyans. NOT that brat you call a brother."

"Sir, yes sir!" Vegeta said as he turned around to leave.

"Oh and Vegeta, don't disappoint me. (Frieza's line)"

Vegeta smiled and left without answering. Kageto was figuring more and more about his past. He walked outside and flew to the ruins he always used to go when he was a kid. He was surprised to see himself sitting in front of the castle.

_"I WILL win tomorrow and I will become the new Leader of the Saiyan Race,"_ young Kageto thought, _"My brother is nothing compared to me. He doesn't know the extent of my power. He always shrugged me off when I asked him to fight me and that was his biggest mistake. I can NOT lose this. I will so totally accept his challange."_

He stood up and burst at full speed back to the Saiyan village. Kageto then sat on the exact same rock his younger version was sitting on. He turned visible because not able to see himself was making him uncomfortable.

"*sigh* Look at me... Full of life and not knowing what's going to happen next... I can't believe Vegeta forced Raichi to turn his best invention into an evil Ghost Warrior producing machine. An that parisitic creature... I wonder if Raichi ever made that. It's not like he would tell me about it. It certainly didn't show up at the arena, that's for sure. All this technology... Thrown away by a selfish spoiled brat. Left to rust in the remains of the Laboratory. Then he has the guts to complain that we don't have enough technology. Who is the one who destroyed it in the first place?"

Kageto then realized he was talking to himself so he sighed. He was that far so why not continue? "I guess I can't hold it against him now, can I? I already forgave all of his sins. My forgiveness covers these sins as well. There is no going back."

Kageto stood straight and gathered his energy. A multi-colored bubble formed around him causing him to enter the light-blue entity of Time. He reappeared where he started this journey in the first place. He then used the Instant Transmission to appear next to person closest to the Capsule Corporation Research Facility; Bulma.

"Damn it, Kageto! You have to stop scaring me like that!" Bulma screamed terrified.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. It wasn't my intention to scare you like that. I just needed to get back to Capsule Corporation as fast as I could. You were my homing device."

"What the..."

"Let's just leave it at that," Kageto said as he rushed off to the West Lab. He decided to insert the processor in one of the safer internal processor ports. The entire system rebooted to adapt to the new processor.

"Reboot complete. Welcome back, Kageto. Unfinished processes detected in recently installed hardware."

"That's new. I never heard of a processor being removed with some unfinished business. Computer, please decode these processes."

"Decoding... 15%... 33%... 79%... Decoding complete. Displaying data..."

On the screen was a digitalized version of the plan to create the Collective Genotype Parasitic creature; Project Blackbox. The unfinished process was a slight change in the original plan. The embryo has been given the regeneration ability which allows it to regenerate from every fatal injury.

"Hmm, this is interesting. It's not like I'm ever going to make this but still... I wonder what'll happen if this thing was ever released in the universe. That would not be good."

*Incoming Transmission from... Fasha*

"Hello?" Fasha's voice could be heard through the intercom.

"Yes, Fasha."

"Oh, Kageto. We have bad news. The Namekians are in trouble and we're heading over there right now. I'm standing next to the spaceship in the backyard. Could you come here please? We're about to leave."

"Yes, Fasha, I'm coming. Hold on."

Kageto shut down the computer and exited the ship. He pressed in a panel on the side of the ship turning it into a capsule. He then used the Instant Transmission to appear next to everyone who is departing to Namek.

"Is everyone here?" Goku asked to the group of fighters.

"Yeah, we're all here," Bardock announced. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, Kageto, Fasha, Tora and Yajirobe entered the ship. Bulma and her parents waved them goodbye as the ship ascended and exited the Earth's orbit.

"Where is Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"He took a ship and left," was Krillin's answer.

"Hmph, idiot," Fasha commented.

After a long spaceflight, they've reached Planet Namek. Krillin was glued to the window. There was a giant grey thing on Planet Namek.

"What the hell IS that thing?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I'd say that small one is trying to eat the big one," Krillin commented.

"We've got no time to lose, let's land this thing," Goku said as he took control of the ship.

Everyone exited the ship as soon as it landed.

"We need to investigate what's going on," Tora said. "Let's split into three teams."

"Great idea, Tora. Of course we can already guess who would be in which team. Are you ready, Kageto?" Fasha asked.

"Born ready."

"Good, we're heading over to the giant grey planet. Let's go."

The Fate Protectors made their way over to the massive structure. Goku and the rest were walking in a random direction until they stumbled onto a long row of handcuffed Namekians being escorted by giant robots. A Namekian warrior dared to attack one of those robots but he ended up in a net and dragged away.

"Hey! Who the hell are you guys?" Krillin asked. He recieved all of the robots' attention. "Leave these Namekians alone. What have they done to you?"

The robots were speechless as they were slowly walking over towards the group of Z-Fighters. Goku stepped forward and took a battle stance.

"Well well well, I would have never guessed the Super Monkey would meddle with my business on this pitiful planet," a metallic voice said. The robots all stepped aside and a metallic figure with a tail stepped forward. It was Cooler.

"*gasp* Frieza!" Krillin shouted.

"Shut the hell up, Earthling!" Cooler yelled annoyed, "I am Cooler."

"You're cooler than Frieza?" he asked.

"Grrr, NO, you stupid Earthling! My name is Cooler!"

"Your name is cooler than Frieza?"

Cooler grinded his metallic teeth together and did everything in his power not to lose control. He wanted to toy with the Saiyan.

"It's you and me, Saiyan. We have some unfinished business. Guards! Take the rest away!"

Cooler and Goku flew away leaving the rest behind.

"Um... I think I'll go back to the ship," Yajirobe said as he was trying to make a run for it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Krillin said while he grabbed him. "You're not going anywhere."

"Uh... I'm kind of with Yajirobe on that one," Master Roshi said.

"Yeah, so am I," Oolong added.

"You're not leaving without a fight. We have to fight till the end."

"Why don't YOU fight till the end while WE go find someplace to hide?" Yajirobe suggested.

"Would you hardheaded fools stop already and fight?" Piccolo yelled as he charged at the first robot. Gohan followed him suit and they both punched their respective enemies. All they got was a sore fist.

"That hurt, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said as he was blowing on his fist.

"Hmph," was all Piccolo said but you could clearly see he was trying to shake the pain away from his hand.

"This is useless!" Krillin remarked after his own brawl with a robot. "Don't they have some kind of a weak spot?"

"Gohan, let's try again!" Piccolo commanded, "This time put all of your energy into that punch."

"Right," he said as he followed his mentor's advice. His fist penetrated the head and caused it to explode. Piccolo broke off an arm and launched a ki blast in the opening thus destroying the robot completely. This went on for a while and more robots were coming from the ship.

Meanwhile Kageto and his crew arrived at the strange structure. They walked through the giant hole and continued forward.

"What is this place?" Fasha asked.

"It's metallic, that's for sure," Bardock remarked.

"No shit, Bardock. Is it that obvious?" Kageto asked sarcastically.

"Oh look!" Tora said as he pointed to a figure who was slowly making its way towards them. It had a tail and was completely made out of metal. Kageto was the only one who recognized him.

"Cooler!" he yelled out with a tone of disgust.

"Well, if it isn't the other monkey who delivered me quite some trouble before. I'm surprised that you're here. Well, you won't be here for long..."

Cooler was locking on his busters. In a fraction of a second, all four Saiyans were hit by an invisible blast, hurling them away quite far.

"We are like totally outmatched!" Tora remarked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Fasha said annoyed.

"Who is Sherlock?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, Fasha, where did you get that?" Kageto asked.

"You know... I have no idea. Let's focus on the matter at hand here. We have to transform if we want to stand a chance against him. We have to work together to defeat him. No solo work."

"Yeah, you're right, Fasha," Bardock said, "Let's kick some metal ass!"

All four of them rushed towards the metal nightmare who was standing in the giant 'doorway'. *Freeze Frame here. The heroes are in mid-rush and... CLICK! Snapshot!*

(To be continued)

**End of Part 33**

It's as if I do these things on purpose, which I don't. What would you prefer? One short movie special with a lot of skipped parts? Or a movie special divided over two action packed chapters?

Also, this happened before the Android Saga. That means no Super Saiyan 2, no Pink Atomic Eraser, no Spirit Burst, no 'I am Super Vegeta!', no Trunks, no Mecha Frieza, no King Cold, no time holes. I conveniently left out the fact that time travel in a different dimension does not affect others from other dimensions. I didn't make Kageto ask Destiny if he felt anything because it would ruin the Android Saga plot for finding a solution to go through those time holes.

I kind of saw this coming. You are probably wondering what a simple processor has to do with everything. If it wasn't important, I wouldn't have called it 'The Processor Chronicles'. I guess my humor is back, readers. You DO know what a processor is, right? Intel Pentium Dual Core or something... That is a processor. It runs your entire computer. It can't work without one. If you have too many windows open on your computer, it runs slow. That's because the processor has to 'process' too many tasks at hand. If you want me to give you a spoiler and tell you what exactly this processor that was missing from the spaceship has to do with The Return of Cooler, don't hesitate to PM me. You can even tell me if you think you've figured it out. I left a very important clue in the video feed of the ship's journey to Earth. Have fun figuring it out!

-K


	33. Part 33: The Return of Cooler 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 32: **The Return of Cooler: The Processor Chronicles.** Kageto travels through Time to get a unique and important processor missing from his ship. He came to discover more of his past and his future. Then disaster struck. Cooler was planning to exact his revenge on the Saiyans once again... The story continues.

**Part 33:**

**The Return of Cooler 2: Supreme Disaster**

"Cooler! You'll pay for attacking Namek," Goku said.

"Oh really? Are you the one who is going to make me pay? Or will you send that other monkey to do it for you? I don't care which one of you tries. I'm still going to win."

"Ok then, let's begin."

Goku and Metal Cooler entered a fast motion fighting of their own. Kageto and his crew, however, teamed up on the metal monster. Cooler was faster than them which resulted in him blocking every punch from all sides.

"Give it up, Cooler," Kageto said, "You are not going to win."

"Oh really? Are you the one who is going to win? Or will you team up with that other monkey like last time? I don't care. I'm still going to win."

Fasha backed away from the fight and charged up his energy. Tora did the same leaving Bardock and Kageto to keep Cooler busy.

**"Alpha Burst!"**

**"Pink Atomic Eraser!"**

The white and pink energy blast crossed and fused into an ultimate blast. A giant light pink blast of destruction was approaching the three fighting figures quickly. Kageto and Bardock used their Instant Transmission to avoid getting hit by the blast. Cooler, however, was hit by the full force of the blast.

"Good job, guys!" Bardock and Kageto said in unison.

Meanwhile Goku was thrown to the ground. In a matter of a second, Cooler had a fully charged Supernova floating on top of him.

"Like I said before, I charge my energy way faster than my incompetent brother. HA!"

The giant ball of fire energy was too close for Goku to avoid. Cooler was watching his attack drill into the ground.

"How did you manage to escape that?" Cooler asked without looking at Goku who was floating behind him.

"It's called Instant Transmission."

"I know... It's one of my favourite techniques."

Goku's eyes filled with schock for a moment before he took a battle stance. The next part of the battle took place in the Instant Transmission sub-dimension.

Kageto and his crew entered the building after vaporizing the metal abomination. They reached a clearing ahead and encountered another metal figure.

"Ah, you have GOT to be kidding me. What gives?" Kageto asked.

Cooler turned around and smirked. "Heh heh heh, I assume you are the one whose name is Kageto?"

"What the... How did you know my name?"

"Just a calculated guess given that you have a device around your arm. Very similar in Operating System it takes to run this special processor I stole from an unmanned ship. I designed the operating system around the processor so I could access it and I was successful. Thanks to you, all of this was possible. Unfortunately, you won't be alive to take the credit."

"Y-you are the one who stole my processor? How?!"

"This is the Big Gete Star. It's made out of computers of ships floating in a space junkyard that was created after a war. The remnants of the ship computers somehow got a consciousness of their own and it built this. Your ship happened to pass by and we were about to tear it apart to get more info and knowledge when it disappeared. We managed to steal a processor but we couldn't access it. It told us we did not have the correct operating system to access it. We designed it bit by bit according to the requirements and parameters the processor gave us and we managed to design the basic operating system you possess. We then revolutionized it into our own and used it to create these metal clones."

"Damn it, I reallly have to copyright this thing," was Kageto's response.

"We are an endless army. You can't stop us."

"Really? What if I were to shut you down? Would that stop you?" Kageto asked.

"You can't shut down the Big Gete Star. You're going to have to go through me."

"Damn it, can't we ever catch a break?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, this is exhausting," Bardock commented.

"I agree, I can't kill so many annoying pricks," Kageto added. While the guys were talking, Fasha went to fight Cooler alone. She transformed into a Super Saiyan and gave it her all.

"Hey! Fasha is fighting him... Alone!" Tora remarked.

"We better go help her," was Bardock's reaction. They were engaged in yet another metal fight.

Goku crashed to the ground after recieving a metal kick from Cooler. He did a backflip to get back on his feet.

"I told you that you were no match for me, monkey," Cooler said in his metallic voice.

"I will fight to protect everyone in the universe from the likes of you!" Goku screamed back at him, "Even if it costs me my death," he whispered soon afterwards.

"Your death, you say? That sounds very pleasant. Why not get to that phase right now? I'm in a hurry so..." Cooler appeared in front of Goku and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed shut his windpipe. Goku was dangling helpless in the air trying to inhale some air.

"You know, that's the difference between me and you. Even back when I still had my body, I could still live without oxygen. I can fly through space as I please taking control of what's rightfully mine. You, on the other hand, are bound to oxygen and can't live without it. The only reason I needed oxygen, is to talk. Now it isn't even needed anymore in this new body."

Goku couldn't respond because he was still being choked to death by Cooler's iron grip.

"It's a shame, really. I wanted to play with you a little longer."

Just as Goku was passing out, a pair of gloves pulled Cooler away from him. Goku fell on the ground panting and trying to catch his breath.

"No one kills Kakarot but ME," a familiar voice said. Goku straightened up and behold... Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What? You think I'm going to let you have all the fun in killing Frieza's stupid metal brother?"

"Oh look, another monkey," Cooler jeered, "This should be fun. I'm going to enjoy killing both of you."

"Over my dead body!" Vegeta screamed... He then realized what he said, "Um... That didn't come out as expected."

"What he meant to say..." Goku said, "... was NEVER! Was that it, Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta?"

Vegeta elbowed Goku in the stomach. "Don't you DARE do that ever again. Shut up, Nappa! I mean... Kakarot! Damn it, what the hell is happening to me today?"

"I don't know but I might use it to my advantage," Cooler said as he rushed towards the Saiyan duo.

Seeing this, Goku and Vegeta braced themselves. They needed to give it their all if they wanted to defeat this all powerful villain. Meanwhile Piccolo was brawling against the giant robot guards. He ascended to a height the robots could not reach.

"HA! Let's see you kill me now!" Piccolo taunted. The robots extended their long arms and each grabbed one of Piccolo's limbs. They then rocket-propelled their machine-guns and fired. After they were done, a huge cloud of smoke hung in the middle. Piccolo could be seen in a blocking positiion.

"Was that the best you've got?" he asked, "GRRRRAAAAAAAH!"

Piccolo charged up his energy and released it outwards in an explosion (Super Explosive Wave). It could be seen from far away. The explosion destroyed all of the robots. "Hmph, pathetic," he said as he rushed towards the Big Gete Star. The rest of the Z-Fighters were captured by the robots and were escorted along with the Namekians to the Big Gete Star as well.

"Single file, everyone," a small robot said to the prisoners.

"Who are you?" Krillin asked.

"I'm going to give you all a tour around the Big Gete Star. Anyone who tries to escape will be terminated immediately."

There was a pause to let to let the words sink through. A look of fear could be seen on everyone's face.

"Ok, carry on!" the robot said as he lead the way.

"I'm not going to be threatened by a little robot like you!" Krillin screamed as he punched him in the face... "OW! What are you made of?!"

"Heh heh heh," the robot laughed. With his iron grip, he grabbed Krillin's foot and continued 'the tour'. Krillin was dragged by the small robot. Everyone was pulling him trying to get him free but they ended up being dragged as well.

**Back with Kageto...**

"Ok, I think I know how to kill this bastard," Tora said, "We have to cut him up and disintegrate him."

"Great idea," Bardock replied, "How the hell are we going to do that?"

"Leave it to me," Tora said, **"Alpha Sword!"**

Two longswords of energy protruded out of Tora's hands. They were white and were glistening in the sun's rays coming from the giant gateway.

"HA! You really think you're going to be able to wipe me out completely?" Cooler asked.

"I might as well try," Tora replied as he disappeared with a blinding flash.

"Where the hell did that freak go?" Cooler asked. Kageto and his crew were astounded as they saw Tora behind Cooler on one knee with both his arms stretched. His head was down and it looks like he was waiting. Cooler turned his head and saw Tora on his knees in a peaceful position.

"How the hell did you get behind me so fast?" he asked.

"Try not to move too much," Tora warned him but it was too late. An 'X' cut was visible on Cooler's metallic body and soon he fell into four pieces.

"Disintegrate him NOW!" Tora screamed. Kageto, Bardock and Fasha were still watching in astonishment at the sight in front of them.

**"Explosive Demon Wave!"** a deep voice yelled behind them. A yellow blast proceeded to annihilate the remains of the regenerating robot.

"What the hell took you so long?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kageto said irritated, "I was about to fire my blast when you came along and did it for me. Thanks a lot. I REALLY appreciate it." The sarcasm was dripping off of Kageto's words as he said that.

"Hmph, whatever, I'm out of here." Piccolo flew past Tora who stood back up from his epic finishing pose and was planning to go deeper inside the star when a purple beam of death pierced him in the back and perforated a lung. He fell face-down onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was he a friend of yours?" a high pitched voice said behind them. They turned around and were shocked at the... small creature in an orange outfit floating behind them.

"C-Chilled!" Kageto and Bardock said at the same time, "I thought I sent you to Hell!"

"Well, dirty monkeys, you both did. The second time, though, I managed to escape using my Supreme powers. Yes, I could have escaped whenever I wanted to but I liked it there. It felt like... home."

"You sick bastard! I'll make you pay for what you've done to Piccolo!" Kageto screamed as he rushed forward.

"Uh uh," Chilled said causing Kageto to halt in mid-rush, "It wouldn't be fair now, would it? Last time I fought you or that other monkey over there, I hadn't had time to transform. Would you pick on a small defenseless creature like me?"

"Don't listen to him, Kageto!" Fasha screamed, "We already have Frieza's brother on our hands. We don't need another Acrosian trying to exact his revenge. Finish him NOW!"

"Frieza, you say?" Chilled asked, "That's what that spiky haired monkey over there called me when I fought him. Who is this Frieza? Is he my race?"

"Yes and he's just as ugly as you!" Bardock said with his arms crossed.

"He wouldn't be related to the Cold family now, would he?" Chilled continued.

"As a matter of fact, he's a descendant of the Cold Family just like me," a newly arrived Metal Cooler said. He was holding Tora by his throat and Piccolo by his collar. "I always hated my brother. He was our father's favorite, that is, until he was killed. What do YOU have to do with the Cold Family?"

"My name is Chilled Cold. I believe I'm some kind of ancestor to you or some shit like that."

"Oh really? You wouldn't happen to be THE Chilled Cold, huh? The one with enough psychic powers to activate the cell multiplication system to regenerate someone's body?"

"Yes, the one and the same."

"Great then, come with me, grandpa."

"Don't call me grandpa! I'm NOT old!"

"Whatever, force of habit."

Cooler dropped the asfixiating Tora and the unconscious Piccolo and in a swift move knocked out the three other Saiyans as well. He then escorted Chilled to the core of the Big Gete Star where it was controlled by three-quarters of Cooler's head who was floating in between a conglomerate of wires sticking out of it.

"So this is you?" Chilled asked looking at the head.

"Yes, unfortunately, those monkeys have always been the most annoying race in all of existence," both Coolers said at the same time, "Would you mind regenerating my body?"

"What's in it for me?" Chilled asked.

"I will weaken those filthy monkeys and give you some to kill personally."

"Heh heh heh, revenge, huh?"

"The best type of revenge. How long will it take before I get my body back?"

"Not much, descendant of mine, not much."

**Meanwhile on a battlefield not too far away...**

"We don't stand a chance, Vegeta, we have to attack him both at once!" Goku said.

"NO! I do NOT need your help, Kakarot. I can do it all by myself."

"Please, Vegeta, you're not listening to me. You can't take him on alone. You are no match for him.

"Grrr, do what you have to do. I'm going." Vegeta rushed towards the Metal Cooler who was patiently waiting a few yards away.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he too rushed towards the metal menace. Their auras merged and their energy doubled. They shot through the robot, disintegrating some parts in the process. Both Vegeta and Goku almost lost their balance when they separated behind Cooler.

"NO! You will NOT regenerate!" Vegeta screamed as he unleashed an energy blast engulfing him completely. Goku followed soon after with his own yellow blast. That managed to open up the recently closed 'wounds' but it wasn't enough.

"Yaaaah!" Vegeta screamed as he unleashed a flurry of energy waves finishing up Cooler for good. They both collapsed on their back after there was nothing left but a few broken chips lying around.

"*pant* *pant* We did it, Vegeta," Goku said.

"Yeah, *pant* it's finally over."

The sound of a rock falling caught their attention. They both looked up and they saw another Cooler standing on the hill in front of them. On both sides of him more and more Coolers appeared. They all filled the horizon.

"Well, Vegeta, I think we're kind of outnumbered by the looks of it," Goku said as he stood up straight.

"Ya THINK?!" he responded, "All I know is that I'm not going down without a fight."

Both Super Saiyans charged their energy to the max while waiting for the metal nightmares to come...

**The Core...**

"And you're good to go," Chilled said as he was facing the newly regenerated Cooler. All of the wires dropped from his body. Tapping from the Big Gete Star's energy reserves, his power has increased significantly since last time, not to mention he still had his fifth transformation.

"If only my father could see me now," Cooler said to no one in particular, "I was always better than my brother. Ever since I discovered my ultimate form, I was invincible. That was until the Super Saiyan came and ruined my life."

"Ultimate form?" Chilled asked, "What do you mean by that? Last time I checked it was simply called 'Final Form'. You don't seem that strong compared to MY Final Form."

"Heh heh heh, so you didn't know there was another transformation beyond this one?"

Chilled's jaw dropped open. "All these years of transforming only when necessary to a certain level and you're telling me there's one more after that?"

"Just transform into your final form so we can get down to business."

Meanwhile Kageto, Bardock and Fasha woke up. Tora was leaned up against a wall catching his breath. Piccolo stood up as well.

"Piccolo!" Fasha screamed as she rushed over to him, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Grmbl, I'm fine. I can regenerate, you know. I don't need your help." Piccolo burst away deeper into the star like he intended to in the first place. Kageto and Bardock were rubbing the spot Cooler hit them unconscious.

"I'm wondering why Cooler didn't finish us off or even Chilled," Kageto said, "We were unconscious. Why keep us alive?"

"I think those two bastards want to toy with us," Bardock added.

"We have to do something," Fasha suggested.

"But what, Fasha? Should we go look for Kakarot or something?" Kageto asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," Bardock remarked, "The more Saiyans we have, the better. Especially a fellow Super Saiyan."

"I can't seem to get a hold of his energy. Can you, Bardock?"

"Hmm..." Bardock concentrated and scanned the area for his son's energy signature... Nothing. "Maybe it's this giant metal piece of junk that's in my way. Do you think he's somewhere in here?"

"There's only one way to find out," Tora said after he fully recovered, "We have to infiltrate the Big Gete Star..."

*BOOM* The entire place shook like a leaf. A giant round piece of metal fell from the ceiling causing another boom.

"Can you feel that energy?!" Fasha asked in shock.

"It's Chilled! He's transforming!" Kageto sensed.

"We have to get there fast!" Bardock remarked and they all went storming deeper into the gigantic structure.

**The Core...**

Chilled was up to his third form by now. His head was as long as a banana and he had a series of horns making their way up from the sides. His tail grew longer and spiked. He shrunk compared to any Acrosian's second form. Two biogems appeared on the back of his hands and his face was more decent than Frieza's face was when HE got to that form. The place was collapsing but not because of Chilled's power level but because the Big Gete's main memory and control was Cooler's head. He was now detached from the main computer.

"*sigh* Why do things like this happen?" Cooler asked no one in particular while picking up a wire and sticking it through his upper arm. The shaking stopped now that Cooler was once again connected to the main computer. Suddenly two Metal Coolers entered the room holding a Saiyan each. Goku and Vegeta were unconscious.

"*sigh* Just put them over there," Cooler ordered with a hand gesture, "Oh and hook them up to those wires and start the extraction process."

The metal clone did exactly what Cooler ordered. Soon, the wires were glowing of golden energy and disappearing to the rest of the star.

"How much longer are you going to take, Chilled?" Cooler asked impatiently.

"Be patient, boy. Changing my entire body structure in the time I'm doing it is no easy task. You should know that I can't transform just like that."

"Out of all the transformations, that one is the ugliest and the most annoying," a deep voice sounded behind them. Standing in the doorway... was Piccolo.

"Well, if it isn't the local guide," Cooler said calmly, "Care to show us around your soon to be space dust planet?"

"Grr, you will pay for what you're doing to this planet."

"Oh really? How much do I have to pay? I work in the Planet Trade business so give me any number. How about I give you a blank check?" Cooler phased out of sight and kicked Piccolo in the back causing him to fall forward.

"Now I recognize you. You're the Namek I gave a bad case of explosion."

"Is that contagious?" Chilled asked.

"*Sigh* Am I surrounded by morons? Anyway, I was wondering how you survived both by Death Beam and that blast."

"I... drink a lot of juice."

"Oh really? What kind of juice? Braspelberry? Gralemon? Goticulous? Do you even have those fruits? They're quite delicious. Especially when you make juice out of them."

"No, just simple orange juice."

"Orange... Orange... Orange... Nope, I never heard of that. Where can you get that?"

"On Earth. Oh and I also drink lots of water. That helps."

"Hmm, so juice and water, huh? And I've been missing out all these years?"

"It's been a long time since I fought with this form, Cooler. I'm going to kill the Namek," Chilled said.

"Fine, I don't really care. I have those two power sources hanging there. I practically have all I need. We'll go fetch the rest of the Saiyans after you transform into your final form."

"Deal!" Chilled yelled as he rushed over to Piccolo. He did a somersault and landed behind the third form monster.

"I have gotten stronger than the time I fought Frieza," Piccolo said out loud, "I can now stand my own against you. Your power level and his power level in this form are almost the same. We are evenly matched."

"Did you hear that, Cooler? The Namekian garbage thinks he's as strong as me!"

They both burst in laughter at that joke. They didn't realize Piccolo was heading straight towards Goku and Vegeta. He cut the wires on both of them causing them to fall down.

"What are you doing?!" Cooler asked with a look of fear in his eyes.

"I'm doing what I came here to do. I came to free my... fffrr... ff... rrfrf... allies." Piccolo was having difficulty admitting they were his friends. He'd rather die.

"Chilled! You get that Namekian before I get VERY angry."

"Who are YOU to boss me around? I'm the Acrosian Supreme! I go higher above you!"

"I don't know and I don't care what a Supreme is or does. You need to get rid of the Namek before those two wake up!"

"Grr, fine. Finger Beam Barrage!" Chilled unleashed a barrage of purple beams piercing every square centimetre of Piccolo's body.

"I think he's feeling a little... holey today," Chilled joked.

They both burst into laughter but Cooler cut it short. "Help me get those two Saiyans back connected to those wires."

"Not so fast!" a voice sounded from behind them yet again. They turned around slowly and behold... Krillin.

"And who the hell might YOU be?"

Krillin suddenly coward out and was planning to make a run for it when Oolong and Yajirobe pushed him back 'on stage'.

"I... um... I was... um... just passing by... This kid was running in the hallway and I said 'Not so fast!' to stop him, you know. There... um... There's no running in the hallway... Someone has to keep the discipline and manners around here, am I right?" Krillin let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"How did you manage to escape detention?" Cooler asked.

"Uh... Well... The power went on and off and the 'teacher' shut down as well so... We made a ru... I mean walk for it before the power came back on. Heh heh."

Cooler was increasingly infuriating by the second. There were just too many flaws happening in a ten minute span.

"Grrrrrr... GRRRRAAAAAHH! That's IT! I am PISSED. I am sick, sick, SICK of all of this crap happening to me at once and when I'm not sick, I'm TIRED! I am SICK and TIRED! **Sauzer Blade!**" Cooler spawned a long blade of purple energy out of his right hand and charged at Krillin. He was frozen on the spot. He was too afraid to move.

"Chilled! Transform already! And as for you... DIE, Earthling!" Cooler yelled as he slashed the Blade downwards with the plan to cut him vertically in half. His blade was hindered by an obstacle above Krillin's head. It was a white longsword made of energy.

"What the...?!" Cooler managed to muster before his purple blade of energy was shattered. He summoned a new one, however.

"Get out of here NOW!" Tora instructed the pig, the fat samurai, the bald monk and the old pervert. They ran out of there as fast as their legs could carry them. "I already killed you twice, Cooler. Wanna go for a third time?"

"Grr, you filthy monkey! How DARE you interrupt me when I kill? Now it's YOUR turn to die!"

Behind them could be see how Chilled achieved his perfect form. He was smooth as a baby and looked harmless just like Frieza but the large round biogem covering his head was blue instead of pink. His kneecaps were also biogems and so were his elbows and shoulders. His tail, however, consisted of segments surrounded by biogems all the way to the tip. His power was a little higher than Cooler's but not that much.

"No one is dying today," Kageto said as he appeared behind Tora. He raised his hand trying to mimic Tora's attack but horribly failed. "Damn it, Tora, how do you do that?"

"It comes naturally, you know? Why can't you summon a sword? It's very easy."

"Beats me. What do you think about killing a certain Cold Lizard?"

"Sounds good to me."

Cooler backed away at the sight of the two Saiyans approaching. He bumped into Chilled who was gaining energy behind him.

"Grr, I have no choice but to transform," Cooler hissed as his body morphed into his fifth and ultimate form. His vizor closed above his mouth and he was battle-ready. Unbeknownst to him, Fasha and Bardock got Yajirobe's Senzu Bean bag and were in the process of healing Goku and Vegeta while Tora and Kageto were busy distracting Cooler. The two main Saiyans were fully healed and made their way towards the center of the room where the two Acrosians were standing.

"Did you see what I did?" Cooler asked Chilled, "I want you do exactly what I did. You can transform again. All you need to do is believe... Believe in your power and you'll be able to achieve a higher more powerful form."

"Hmph, fine," was his answer. His energy was rising. His eyes turned glowing white. The biogems on his tail protruded like spikes. His face changed into that of Cooler but slightly difference. He was white and blue with pink on some places.

"Alright, bring it on!" both of them said in unison. Cooler grabbed a loose hanging wire and stuck it into his arm. About a minute later a set of sixteen Metal Coolers entered the room and surrounded them.

"Now things are getting interesting," Cooler said with a smirk. All was not lost to them just yet.

"This entire planet will blow up in less than five minutes," Chilled quipped.

"What are you talking about?" Cooler asked, "The Big Gete Star won't finish absorbing the planet's seismic energy for another hour."

"Heh heh heh, unlike YOU I have a backup plan, boy. I possess a star created of my own energy. I can make it do what I want. Now it's on a collision course with this low-life planet. Fortunately for us, we can survive in space. They, however, can't."

(Author Interruption. By logical sense of time I deduced that The Return of Cooler must have happened after Cooler's Revenge and of course after Goku's arrival which indicates Trunks' and Mecha Frieza's arrival as well as Cold's death. I would like to apologize in behalf of the previous chapter. I mentioned there were no Trunks, Mecha Frieza or Cold involved. I would like to take that back. The purpose of this interruption was to brainstorm and deduce that Kageto DID in fact recieve a copy of the Creator's power in this point in time. I apologize for this inconvenient interruption.)

"Are you sure about that, Chilled?" Kageto asked with a grin, "After banishing you from the Realm of Supremes, I kind of got a reward for that. The Creator himself gave me a copy of his powers."

Even though Chilled was wearing a bone mask, a look of fear could be read for one second on his face. Cooler didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Who the hell is this Creator guy you two are talking about?" he asked.

"H-he's the strongest being in the universe!" Chilled stammered, "H-he's the one who created the universe!"

"You mean God?"

"Y-yes! If he has a copy of his powers, God knows what he can do with it."

(Nope, The Creator won't appear if you were expecting it.)

"Pfft, I don't believe in this Supernatural crap," Cooler said while charging a Supernova.

"Give it up, Cooler!" Goku tried, "You're surrounded!"

"HA!" Cooler replied, "No, it is YOU that is surrounded. If you take one step, I'll order my clones to attack you."

Fasha was standing next to Tora and Bardock. She leaned over to Tora and whispered in his ear: "See that wire connected to him? I want you to cut it."

"No problem, Fasha," he said returning her whisper. He already had his Alpha Sword out and ready.

"Any secret techiques you have up your sleeves?" Cooler whispered to Chilled.

"I can do that too," Chilled said referring to the Supernova floating above their heads.

"You are certainly not planning on exploding that thing in here, are you, Cooler?" Bardock asked.

"What if I am? If I'm going to hell, I might as well take all of you with me."

"Well, actually," Goku added, "I think most of us are going to Heaven."

"Nobody asked YOU, Kakarot," Vegeta and Bardock said irritated.

"How about we count to ten and start already?" Chilled said irritated, "I'm aching for a fight."

**"Explosive Demo Wave!"** Piccolo screamed as he fired his yellow energy blast. It collided with the Supernova and pushed it out of Cooler's control. It gained speed and shot diagonally through the ceiling of the place creating a perfect round hole with a large diameter. Apparently it melted through the roof what Piccolo hoped would happen. This was the perfect moment to strike...

Tora rushed forward, jumped and cut the wire connected to Cooler. All of the metal clones froze in position. Chilled, seeing this Saiyan dangerously close to him, backhanded him sending him flying.

A chain of events then followed. Chilled burst out of the roof followed by Cooler close behind who dropped a Death Ball upon exiting. The Z-Fighters and Fate Protectors were blown away after barely making it through the roof. They all crashed onto the blue grass of Namek leaving skid marks indicating their (crash)landing. Both overhead and behind them a huge blinding light blinded the area. The light overhead was caused by the Supernova Piccolo previously blasted to Space. A metal head fell in front of the recovering Vegeta who, after recovering, crushed it with his foot.

"Wow, if we had stayed back there a little longer, we would have been toasted!" Goku remarked.

"There's no time to be slacking around," Vegeta barked, "We still have Acrosians to fry!"

"Come on, Vegeta, we're lucky to be alive!" Fasha commented.

"Hey, Piccolo, are you alright, buddy?" Goku asked.

"Hmph, whatever, I'm out of here," was his response as he flew to the other side of the huge crater to where Gohan and the rest of the Namekians were.

"Mr. Piccolo, you're alright!" Gohan screamed of joy as he jumped on him.

"Get off me, kid! I've had enough blows to my body for one day."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan apologized. He lowered his head regretfully.

"*sigh* Don't sweat it, kid. I just had a bad day, that's all." Piccolo could never stay angry at Gohan too long. "Elder, do you have all seven Dragon Balls gathered?"

"Yes, why?"

"To repair the damage done to the planet."

"No, I can't let you do that. We can't rely on the Dragon Balls to solve our every problems. Our planet is big. A crater this size has no effect whatsoever to the rest of the planet."

"Are you sure that's what you want, Elder?"

"It's not a big deal. The lava will harden and a new layer is formed. You don't have to worry about us, Nail."

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is not NAIL!"

"Don't worry about it, Elder," Dende said comforting the shocked Elder, "He IS Nail but at the same time he's not. That's what happen when our kind fuses. Only one personality remains."

"Yes, that's true," Piccolo said a little calmer.

"Where the hell did those demons go?" Vegeta asked furious. His power level was flunctuating wildly. He was itching for a fight. "Kakarot! Can you sense those two bastard?"

"Hmm... I'm sensing two power levels flying away from the planet."

"What?! Those cowards are bailing out on me? GRRRAAAAH! I will eradicate every last one of them!"

"You will not be able to kill Chilled, Vegeta," Kageto commented, "He's immortal just like me. I'm the only one who can handle him. Just chill, Vegeta, lay low. If they strike, we'll be ready." Kageto was sitting on the ground with his left arm resting on his raised left knee. He was calm. He didn't notice Vegeta burst away to his space pod. He took off and blasted to Space. On his way he passed a massive purple star of energy.

"Kageto, do you sense that?" Fasha asked, "I think Chilled is coming back. It seems he's... stronger."

"F-Fasha?" Kageto responded with a face as pale as a white sheet, "W-we have to leave NOW! That is NOT Chilled. That's his Energy Star! M-mine is stationed back on Earth. In no way it can reach us in time to protect us. Kakarot! Grab everyone you can and get the hell out of here!"

"Right," he responded as he teleported himself towards the group of Namekians. After a few words the group seemed to panic. They all held each other's hands and Goku teleported them to safety. After a few seconds, Goku returned with Elder Moori and they flew at high speed towards the central village where the Dragon Balls are being kept.

"What will we do now?" Fasha asked all panicky.

"I-I'm not sure, Fasha," Kageto replied, "The best option is to leave the planet. There's nothing we can do to save it..."

"Can't you push it back somehow?" Fasha asked.

"No, that would be impossible. It's not controlled by me. We have to leave now."

"Hmph, it's all the same to me," Bardock said. He grabbed Tora by his collar and vanished.

"Can't we save the planet somehow?" Fasha tried again.

"If we could, I would tell you. There's nothing we could do."

Fasha shed a tear and they both disappeared off of the surface of Planet Namek. Moori managed to grab three of the huge Dragon Balls. Goku could manage to grab only two. He DID have to use his left hand to teleport them after all.

"We still need the last two!" Moori yelled.

"There's no time! We can recover them with Earth's Dragon Balls."

The entire planet was starting to shake. The energy star was getting dangerously close. Its gravity was pulling loose rocks into the air. A frog jumped into the air but got stuck. The star was sucking everything in.

And to the rescue came Bardock (to rescue Goku not the frog). "What's taking you so long, Kakarot?" he asked.

"We need to move the last two Dragon Balls but the Elder want them to stay behind."

"I'll grab them. Just get the hell out of here!"

Goku and Moori disappeared leaving Bardock to grab the last two Balls.

"*sigh* _Planet Namek destroyed for a second time by those Ice-demons._"

Bardock vanished just before everything was sucked into the star. The entire planet was overwhelmed by the massive energy star. There was not one spec of dust left to be called Namek.

**Nine days later...**

"Oh Great Porunga, come forth and grant our wishes!" Dende yelled.

As usual... out came the dragon. You know how it goes. Don't need to describe it.

**"You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls, state your wishes for you have three."**

"Oh great Porunga, I wish for our home planet to be restored in its rightful place in the galaxy for it was destroyed!"

**"Your wish has been granted. Please tell me your next wish."**

"We wish for the evil energy star owned by Chilled to vanish from existence and for him to be stripped of his immortality!"

**"Your second and third wishes have been gra... Wait! I cannot grant your wishes. The one called Chilled cannot be tampered with. His power goes above mine. This so called energy star cannot be vanished from existence. There is a higher power at work that goes above mine. An ancient power... The power of the universe. State your second and third wishes so I may leave."**

"What do we do now?" Krillin asked, "They can strike whenever we least expect it!"

"Hn, I wouldn't let that happen, Krillin," Bardock stated, "As long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about them."

"But we would be living in fear waiting for a doomsday," Gohan commented.

"Gohan, listen to your grandfather," Chi-Chi said in a stern motherly tone, "Don't say those big words like 'doomsday'. That is never going to happen. We are safe as long as your grandfather is around."

"*sigh* I don't really care if they come here or not. As long as that Big Gete Star is no more, I'm calm," Kageto remarked, "Everyone who can transform into a Super Saiyan is as strong as them. We are five Super Saiyans excluding Vegeta. It's not like we're going anywhere so stop panicking."

**"So... Anymore wishes?"** Porunga asked.

"Yes, Porunga... We're leaving guys," Dende announced, "We wish for all the Namekians except for Piccolo to be transported to New Namek 2 along with the Dragon Balls. We have no wishes after that so you can leave but on Namek."

**"Your wish is granted,"** Porunga announced. His eyes flashed red and they all disappeared. The skies cleared up and everyone scattered.

"Let's go, Goku," Chi-Chi ordered, "I still have to cook dinner."

Goku's eyes light up at the mention of food. "Can we get a dinosaur to eat?" he asked with a watery mouth.

"NO! You know damn well how long it takes to cook a dinosaur. I am hungry and I don't want to wait hours before it's done."

"But I'm hungry too!" he pouted.

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" she retorted. Gohan grabbed his mother by his waist and flew away.

"Gohan! Put me down this INSTANT!"

"No, mom, we have to get home."

Bardock chuckled at the sight of the lover's quarrel. Those two are always going at it.

"Bulma, what's for dinner?" Kageto asked.

"I'm not handling with any food around here!" she yelled washing her hands off the matter, "Ask my mother. She's the expert."

As all of them entered the house, they could smell the food already. The large dinner table was set with an entire feast. Mrs. Briefs entered the room carrying a huge chicken on a plate.

"Welcome home!" she said with her eternal smile, "How are my favourite fighters?"

"Wow, ma'am, this looks delicious!" Tora complimented.

"Aw, aren't you a sweetheart? Dig in!"

That afternoon was a great one. Everyone was having a good time. Kageto and his crew did their best to get the Chilling Cool tension off the rest. They were all full after the dinner and went to bed satisfied.

**End of the disastrous Part 33**

Epic chapter, if I may say so myself. If you haven't realized it yet, this chapter is extra long. How do I write so fast, you ask? I drink a lot of juice :p. You'll be expecting Part 34 as well. It's called Koji: The Warrior of Silence. It covers Koji's backstory. I apologize if you thought in Part 22 that Koji was Vegeta's son as well:

"Who? Koji?" Vegeta asked.

"No, your OTHER son." Kageto answered.

You might take this the wrong way so I'm clearing it up now. Koji is Vegeta's right hand man. He picked Vegeta up from Planet Argon after Kageto left him there. Ever since, they went on an adventure while staying below the radar. I'm considering writing a seperate story about him. Actually, I already decided. The next part is also the first chapter of the new story. It's written in Koji's POV (Point of View). Please review and tell me what you think of it in the next chapter.

As you can guess, Cooler and Chilled will return in the future. The question is when (evil laugh). Also, I need to know if you readers want Broly after Koji or the main storyline. Please tell me in a review.

Talking about POV, there's a great story out there written by someone who specializes in POV. It's called: Appule's Insurrection. I'd say it's the best Appule story out there considering no one writes about Appule... Written by 'pointer39'.

Also we have Dragon Ball Z: The Atrox Saga. A very cleverly thought out story about an OC named Roy written by none other than 'lucifvegeta'. Things are not what they seem to be in this story. That's what makes it so breathtaking and awesome to read.

The Legend of Bardock. Best Bardock story ever. Need I say more? Written by Vegito73.

Bardock's Redemption. Second best Bardock story ever. It has taken a big turn of events and it's just so... undescribably good. I can't spoil it so you just have to read it. Written by Aron the ultimate hero.

The Legend of Zero. I wrote it in collaboration with Storylover213 and I'm currently working on the next chapter. I think it's a great idea and worth a look. Epic backstory if I may say so myself.

Frozen Memories. A great OC story written by FireStorm1991. Tundra is an Ice-jin who is a part of the Cold family and comes to Earth to kill off everyone to get on the good side of his uncle Cooler. He's the weakest Ice-jin alive. Great plot, great story, great everything. The OC was originally created by Vulaan Kulaas.

You know the phrase 'Save the best for last', right? That's exactly what I'm doing. The epic story that IS 'Saiyan Rising' is written by EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n. It's considered one of the best stories ever written. Also in the best story category falls: 'The Fall of Lord Frieza' by Mr. Arkham, 'Guardian' by Mr. Arkham, 'Bringer of Death' by npberryhill, 'DBZ: The Earthling Chronicles' by FinalFlashX, 'Cognitive Dissonance' by The Forgotten Phoenix, 'A Saiyan Legacy' by Goku Rules 98.

Yours truly,

-K


	34. Part 34: Koji: The Warrior of Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

**Part 34: **

**Koji: The Warrior of Silence** (In Koji's point of view)

**Planet Vegeta**

I was walking towards the Bar after our King departed to a meeting with Lord Frieza. He told me to keep a line open in case he needed me. I was sitting at the bar when I saw an oddly familiar Saiyan walk in.

All my life I've been Vegeta's friend. When he took control, he named me his right hand man. I knew he had a brother. I was at the fight as well. The odd thing was, his brother was sitting three chairs away from mine. I remember vividly how he escaped the Tuffle Army and stole a space pod. Too bad I never met him.

Kageto, Vegeta's brother, attracted the attention of a beautiful Saiyan. She sat next to him and even asked him if he wanted to have some fun. He was totally rejecting her for some unknown reason. After the entire scene was over I drank my last drink for the night and decided to leave.

"Hey, look, if it isn't Koji, the King's puppy," one of those drunken jerks said. I said nothing in return and walked away.

I was still expecting a call from Vegeta but he still hadn't called. I wonder what is taking him so long.

*beep* "Hello? Koji, are you there?" the King said through my scouter.

"Yes, my King, I'm here."

"Some unfortunate events happened. I need you to follow my instructions. Go to the space port control room and track the signal of my scouter. Find out on what planet I'm on and come pick me up."

"Yes, sir," were my only words. I did exactly what he told me and I figured out he was on a planet labeled 'toxic'. I worked as fast as I could and picked a Medium Space Pod. I insert the codes and took off. I went to sleep short thereafter and hoped my King and childhood friend was alright.

*Beep* Prepare for Landing... Touchdown in 6 minutes and 32 seconds. Oxygen levels are high. Life is sustainable. *Beep*

That's weird. It said this planet had a toxic atmosphere on the main computer database. What's going on here?

After 6 minutes the Pod crash landed onto the planet's surface. As soon as the dust cleared up, the hatch opened and Vegeta entered the ship.

"What took you so long?" Vegeta said with a scowl. It was a rhetorical question. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here? This is not exactly the place to sit down in a comfortable chair and drink some wine. I..."

I ignored him for the rest of the take-off. He just went on and on thinking I was listening to his antics. I wish he learned some discipline and respect for the ones who work for him. It wouldn't be a surprise if he ended up dying due to food poisoning after insulting the chef. He just doesn't get it. He can't live his luxury life without us. He wouldn't be the King of Saiyans if there wouldn't be any Saiyans left to be King of. Once he finally gets that into his head...

"Where are we going, Your Highness?" I interrupted. He immediately went quiet and was apparently deep in thought. After that he spoke out loud.

"Well, we can't go back to Planet Vegeta. Frieza could find us there and I'm not so sure about him anymore after what my brother told me..."

I have never questioned Vegeta before and I'n not planning to do it now but the question remains; What the hell happened between him and his brother? They hate each other to the core and now I hear his brother told him something important and he actually listened to him?

"Maybe we should just lay low," Vegeta suggested, "Do we have enough food, my friend?"

My friend?! What the hell happened to Vegeta? He never called me that before. Not that I'm complaining but there's something slightly different about him. He still possesses that arrogance but it appears to be accompanied by a little bit of compassion. Was it something you've done, Kageto?

"Depends for how long you want it to last, my lord."

"How about a few weeks... Maybe a month."

"I believe it will only last one week, sir. We may have to land somewhere to restock."

"Hmm, then that we shall do, Koji."

This is the first time ever since he became King that he addressed me by my first name. What's going on? He's just sitting there with a blank expression on his face.

"Should we plan our next destination?" I asked.

He came back to reality after I asked him my question.

"W-what did you say?"

I repeated my question and he seemed to contemplate what to do next.

"Search for the nearest Cooler planet. Once we're almost out of food, we'll land there to restock."

Clever, using the explosive relationship between brothers to duck under Frieza's radar. He'll never find us among Cooler's planets unless they would miraculously work together. Besides, it's not like there's anywhere else we could go. Planet's who are not captured by the Planet Trade Organisation don't have a large commerce. They keep things to themselves and aren't forced to share it with the rest of the universe. Though it would be nice to find a friendly non-captured planet to settle on.

"Koji, let me ask you something," he asked, "All of these years, have you ever felt threatened by my existence?"

I was quiet for a moment. I had no idea how to answer that question. I had no intention to stutter either so I thought things through before speaking.

"Do you really want to know my answer, sir?"

"Yes, Koji, I need to know how the people feel about me."

"Well, on one side they feel like you're their hero after capturing the planet all of those years ago on rumors that YOU started..." I did that last part to test him. He seems to tense a bit and a flash of anger could be seen on his face but only briefly. "I think they like the idea of their own planet not caring if they have to murder an entire race. They also believe you hadn't had to lie to them to get them to rebel against the Tuffles..."

I paused to see his expression yet again. I could see he had mixed emotions about my speech.

"... On the other side," I continued, "They think of you as a selfish bastard and a murderer..."

He was so tense you could see the veins popping out of his forehead. I could guess that no one ever spoke to him like that before... Or maybe his brother did? I don't know.

"You are selfish, arrogant and you execute everyone who dares to say something about it. The only thing you don't do is execute children... You let others do that for you. You know who I'm talking about. I'm telling you, sir, all of this will come back and haunt you. The Tuffles, The baby, even Frieza. I mean no disrespect but that's how things are."

He had a look of murder in his eyes that he was struggling to keep under control. Then strangely, a look of regret washed over his face. I have never seen him like this before in my entire life. He turned his head away which was no surprise. I turned my head back to the control panel not expecting him to reply so soon.

"What do YOU think of me, Koji? Do you think I'm a murderer?"

I hesitated a little before answering his question. It has been so long since we talked as two friends. I still remember like it was yesterday...

_*Flashback*_

**Saiyan Camp on the outskirts of Tuffle City**

"Koji, my friend," Vegeta said after I entered the tent.

"Yes, Vegeta, what do you want?" I responded.

"Soon after we take over Tuffle City and kill all of those wretched Tuffles, I will change my title from 'Leader of Saiyans' to 'King of Saiyans'."

"Yeah... What do you want to say by that?"

"I want you to be an example of how a Saiyan should address me. I'm promoting you as my prime."

"So... What's my job then?"

"You must be at my side at all times and call me 'sir' and 'Your Majesty' once I become King. You are the best friend I have ever had, Koji. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, fine, whatever. I will take the title as 'prime', sir," I said sarcastically. We both burst into laughter.

"I ordered Nappa to attack the East side of the City and weaken their defenses. He must then retreat and attack the West Side. We will make them all panic when we take out all of their defenses. Then we can easily walk into the city like nothing happened. Of course they would have retreated to the Palace but it's nothing to be worried about."

"That's a brilliant idea, sir," I said playing my role.

"Yes, we will make the Tuffle King pay for what he did to me... I mean us."

_*Flashback End*_

From that moment my suspicions were confirmed. I have heard rumors of him doing this for his own selfish reasons. One slip of the tongue was all I needed. Why did I stay with him and continue my role, you ask? He was my best friend and I was not going to leave him. That and the fact that if I left, he would hunt me down with the Saiyan Army and accuse me of treachery and have me killed... probably. There is no Saiyan Army anymore. General Nappa has been assigned to be Prince Vegeta's personal babysitter. Prince Tarble was left to fend for his own on a remote star in the far reaches of the universe. And I... I don't count at all. I'm just one in a million.

"Koji? Did you hear what I said?" he asked. I then remembered I had to answer his question.

"I think of you as my best friend, Vegeta. Nothing you do will ever take that away from me."

I believe that has calmed him down a little. He's probably thinking back on how he treated me all of those years. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. He was speechless. He was trying to apologize, I could see it in his eyes, but no words came out...

I was always confident over the years. When we were young, we used to spar like every friend does. We were equally matched... That was... back then. During the years, the fact that he was King and ruled supreme got to his head. He and I were the strongest Saiyans in our race. Then came the tragedy at the stadium. Kageto managed to survive his ultimate attack. He was pissed. After the entire fiasco, he forced me to train with him every chance we got. Of course, that meant that I would get stronger as well. Then came the War...

_*Flashback*_

"We HAVE to train, Koji!" he said.

"I'm not in the mood, Vegeta. I have fought for quite a while in the battlefield. I'm tired."

"NO! We're fighting now!"

I let out a sigh and followed him outside. We fought till sundown. When we returned to camp, he told me we would fight the next day as well.

_*Flashback End*_

When the War ended and he became King, we trained less and less over the course of the years. That didn't stop ME, however, to continue training. I saw that it is true that people with high status get lazy when living in luxury. I continued to train whenever I had one second without having to be around him. He was too lazy to notice that I became stronger than him. I could use that to my advantage.

"So, Vegeta," I tried. I haven't used his name ever since I was 'promoted', "Where to now?"

"Which Cooler planet is closest to us?" he asked.

After checking the map, I said: "That would be Cooler Planet 256. It's exactly one week away from our current location."

"That's convenient..." he said. Silence cut through the room like a dagger. Vegeta retreated to a sleeping compartment while I stayed behind sitting behind the controls. I'm fairly good with technology if I may say so myself. After I finished plotting the course, I too retreated to a sleeping compartment. It gave me the option to hibernate. I agreed and set the timer for three days. I didn't want to wake up famished a week later.

**Three days later...**

I woke up in my sleeping compartment and as you can guess, I was very hungry. I stepped out of the small room and entered the control room. Vegeta was sitting on my control chair staring on the screen in front of him. I could tell he had no idea how to operate a Medium Space Pod. I took lessons so I knew how to operate the ship.

"Do you want me to teach you?" I asked. He startled and turned around to see me standing behind him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry," he said, "I'm the one sitting on your chair after all."

This is the first time in his life I've ever heard him apologize. I think it IS the first time in HIS life he has ever apologized. He stood up and walked past the screen to stare out of the front window. Even though I was as hungry as a hungry Saiyan, I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Vegeta, everything is going to be alright."

He looked at me with glassy eyes. I could see his Kingdom falling through his eyes. The once proud King of Saiyans has turned into an introvert emotional wreck, kind of like me except the emotional wreck part.

"After all these years," he began, "I never imagined this day would come. The day where WE are exterminated like garbage by a powerful tyrant. I wish we never joined Frieza in the first place. I wish my father hadn't died when we needed him the most. I wish either me or my brother weren't born. I wish I'd kept the peace between our race and the Tuffles if I knew this was going to happen. I wish... Endless wishes that can't come true. Regrets that can't be undone. All because of my arrogance and attitude. Don't you think I deserve this, Koji?"

"Vegeta," I said, "This is not your fault. I believe it was Fate that led you to where you are now. All of this was meant to happen."

"NO!" he said causing me to step back. He regretted that outburst and pleaded with his eyes for me to step back forward. "It was not Fate that had led me to this moment. It was my brother. He somehow saved my life in an unexplainable way. He knew things... Things no one else could have known. Things kept secret by everyone. Things that haven't even happened yet. Things... Important things... I had no choice but to believe him. We were then miraculously transported to that planet... He was different... None of my punches had even the slightest bit of effect on him. He was standing there like a statue and my punches were but light breezes. He has gotten infinitely stronger in an unexplainable way."

"Now you know what you must do," I said, "You must train... Train to overcome your brother. Train to surpass him. We both know he has always been stronger than you..."

His face turned crimson after I mentioned his brother's superior power. Even though he himself admitted it, it still struck him like a dagger in the back.

"... We can train together to reach his level one day and maybe Frieza's level. We can travel through the universe to find strong opponents to fight to increase our strength. We have tons of options... Just the two of us... We need no one else."

"I... like your idea, Koji. I now believe we can stand a chance against my brother. Let's do it."

The spaceship flew through space at a very high speed. Rendering the conversation over, I walked to the supply cabinets and grabbed something to eat... 'Something' usually meant an entire buffet but in this case, the food had to last for a week and not to mention for Vegeta. We had four more days to go which I could guess we would spend sleeping. After my little feast, Vegeta also decided to pitch in and create his own food fest. I guess that's what I meant with the food lasting a week. Three days sleep, one day eat and another four days sleep... I dunno what we would do if we didn't have those sleeping compartments.

**Four days later...**

I woke up in my sleeping compartment as usual. It was timed so I knew exactly four days had gone by. I also knew we were close to Cooler Planet 256. I walked to the control room and was surprised that Vegeta wasn't awake yet. On his sleeping compartment his timer had still another hour to go. On the screen we were bound to arrive in twenty minutes. I decided to manually override the timer on his 'room' and shut the gas down. It would take about 5 minutes for the gas to dilute with the fresh oxygen and eventually disappear. I sat down on the usual head chair and I couldn't help but notice that I felt like the King of this ship. I WAS the captain. Then it struck me... That's why Vegeta wanted to sit on this chair in particular that day. I haven't thought of that before.

"*sigh*" Vegeta uttered as he walked in, "Good day, Koji."

"Good day, Vegeta," I replied. The days of calling him 'sir' or 'Your Majesty' are over.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"We will arrive at the planet in ten minutes."

Again silence descended upon us for ten minutes. Some of you might ask: "Why do you hang around this very evil man?" My answer to that would be: "He's done evil things but that doesn't describe his persona. If you want to interrogate someone who hangs around someone evil, ask Zarbon."

The planet, first a small dot in the distance, started to grow and became much larger as we approached it. At a certain moment it filled the screen. The planet was mostly covered with cities and water. Some patches of land could be seen but unable to tell how large they are. I then attempted to contact the space traffic control and managed to get through.

"Space Traffic Control, I'm currently on a course towards the space port. I need a large landing surface. Can you provide it for us?"

"Arrival no.76, this is Space Traffic Control. A landing surface will now be provided for you. Follow the lights."

A path of light has been turned on. A hatch opened in the ground and a cushioned surface came in sight. Koji redirected the orb-like spaceship towards the surface and buckled up. The impact was significantly reduced due to the surface. Koji shut down the ship and put on his scouter. Along with King Vegeta he made his way towards the hatch.

"WAIT!" Koji said as he pulled the surprised Saiyan back towards the control room, "You must not go out in public like this."

"What do you mean?" he asked annoyed.

"People may recognize you as the King of Saiyans. You must wear a regular uniform. Also, I can't believe I'm saying this but, we have to cut your hair as well."

"WHAT?!"

"Just the tip, Vegeta. Don't worry, it'll grow back. Here, put this on."

I threw him a grey and blue armor for him to wear and stored away his armor in the compartment along with his cape. I grabbed a cutting machine and cut the top part of his hair off. He looked almost irrecognizable.

"Now we're good. If there are any spies of Frieza here, they wouldn't be able to recognize you."

"Hmph, I'm not a fan of you cutting in half my perfect hair."

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, it had to be done."

We walked outside and almost bumped in the traffic control guys.

"We came to check if you were okay," the leader of the group said.

"We're fine," I responded.

"We also came to move and store your spaceship into the hangar. Here's your hangar pass. It has the number of the 'parking space' of your spaceship on it if you want to reclaim it later. That way you'll know exactly where it's 'parked'."

"Thanks," I said after accepting the pass from him. I glanced over at Vegeta and he was standing with his back to us. The traffic control guys entered the ship and slowly manuevered it to the port.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" I asked him as I approached him.

"Nothing. I was just looking around," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Grrr."

I stepped away and left him alone. I walked to the city and saw him following close behind. _"Heh heh heh, he won't stay there without me, huh?"_ I thought. I had the King of Saiyans following me like a little puppy. Just then I saw a large mothership fly overhead. My scouter picked up a high power level on that ship. The numbers just didn't stop increasing. When the ship got out of range, it stopped. I thought it had to be a malfunction. I didn't know it was actually someone with an exceptionally high power who triggered it. I saw it land at what I can assume is a palace. Immediately there were some people loading crates onto the ship. I guessed it was supplies. Then I saw the first few passengers of the ship.

The first was a tall orange frog-like creature. A crate suddenly flung open causing the lid to fly towards his head. He ducked his head in and avoided it.

The second one I recognized as Salza, the leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron. He was wearing his usual one shoulderflap armor and he seemed to be ordering the workers who were loading the supplies onto the ship.

The third was a green humanoid with long black hair similar to many of this planet's inhabitants. He had a helmet and a scouter on. He flew away immediately after he exited towards an arena nearby but not before he pushed a button on the side of the ship. Now I realized what those posters were that I was seeing everywhere. His head was everywhere under giant letters spelled 'Champion'. I continued to read: _"Doore the Champion Event takes place on 37 of Japt 329. Don't forget to buy tickets for only 326.31 Beppa at your local stores. Contestants please register at the arena. Winner will get the choice to join Cooler's Armored Squadron."_

"Vegeta, are you seeing this?" I referred to both the poster and the mothership. Apparently the button Doore clicked rolled down a red carpet over the walkway. A figure was approaching the door. When it entered into the light, Cooler was visible in the doorway. He slowly descended the walkway walking on the red carpet. My scouter went off by just staring at him. I was amazed that his energy could reach such distance. We were standing quite far from the palace.

"Hmph," he said, "Why am I not surprised that tyrant is here? It IS one of his planets after all."

"We have to find opponents to train with. Let's try at the Arena," I suggested. We took off and arrived at the Arena in less than a minute. There were tons of fighters training in the gym in the back. There was one in particular who captured their attention. He looked like a younger version of Doore. They had to be related somehow. I decided to be discreet and approached him.

"Hey, kid, you wouldn't in any chance be related to Doore, right?"

"Yes," he said full of pride and confidence, "The Champion Doore is my father! He taught me everything I know. I wanna become just like him. But..."

His head dropped down and his voice was shaking.

"I'm not nearly half as strong as my father. I really want to join him and serve Lord Cooler but he doesn't want me to. That's why I'm training hard to defeat him in the Arena Event the day after tomorrow so I can join Cooler's Armored Squadron. He'll have no choice but to let me join."

"He doesn't let you join?" I asked.

"No, he says it's too dangerous and he doesn't want me to get exposed to danger."

I thought about it and this story sounded way too familiar. I set my goals but my parents told me otherwise.

"Listen, kid," I said in a stern tone, "Maybe your father is trying to tell you something important by saying something else entirely. He's telling you not to join because of the danger, but the truth lies way deeper than that. Knowing Cooler's brother Frieza, I know that strange things happen on that mothership. He doesn't want you to be exposed to Cooler's... not so beautiful side. It can get you killed. Cooler doesn't care about anyone but himself. Serving him is just as dangerous as walking through a mine field hoping you don't step on any mines. Cooler can just kill you in the blink of an eye if you screw up in his eyes. That may be the truth your father is trying to keep from you by forbidding you to join. He doesn't want you to live your life fearing your own master. Believe me, I hit the bullseye. Please, at least promise ME you won't join Cooler. Can you do that?"

The kid was looking at me with tears in his eyes. The truth has been always kept from children on every planet in the universe. Adults just have the tendency to lie to their children, it doesn't matter which race they're from. I somehow got the young kid's respect even though it wasn't intentional. I just didn't want him to find out the hard way like I had to.

"I promise," he said to my astonishment. This kid trusted a complete stranger over his own father. How is that possible?

"Ok then. How about you come train with us? You look pretty strong."

"Us?" he asked. I gestured over to Vegeta who was standing behind me with his arms crossed and a pissed look on his face. He still seems to be angry about his hair.

"If you train with others, you'll get stronger way faster than if you stay here and use those weights. Plus, we'll also be able to benefit from the training. What do you say?" I asked.

His face brightened up and he immediately took my offer.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked him.

"My name is Neare. I'm eight Beppian years old which is approximately seventeen in universal time. What's yours?"

"My name is Koji and this guy behind me right here is Vegeta."

"Great! When will we start training?" he asked.

"Right now if you don't mind. Do you know somewhere with an empty field away from the city where we can train?"

"Sure, follow me."

I was slightly surprised he could fly. I didn't expect that but at the same time I did. God knows what this kid has been through. I remember what I'VE been through, though. I hate Frieza to the core of my existence for what he's done to them. He killed them in cold blood. He didn't care if they were one of the strongest groups of Saiyan Elites. They were disposed of as easy as lifting a finger and firing a purple beam of death. If only I was stronger...

**End of Part 34**

I'm at 34 already. Remember my long period without updating? Yeah, I remember it too. Dark Times indeed... I hope you enjoyed the Koji Special I promised you last chapter. It's not really promising, cause these two chapters are released at the same time. As I said before, I think I can write an entire story of the unknown period between apperances in the past chapters. The only appearance they made was at Planet Corsola before it was sealed and on Earth. Who knows what Vegeta and Koji have been doing until Planet Corsola. Who knows what Vegeta, Koji and Raditz were doing AFTER Planet Corsola? How did they achieve their Super Saiyan form? You can all find out in Koji: The Warrior of Silence... (Funny how most of my own stories are like NAME: FURTHER EXPLANATION).


	35. Part 35: The Secondary Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Author's Note: Yes, I named him 'The Secondary Super Saiyan' on purpose. I'm a superfan of 'Episode of Bardock'. Bardock will always be the first and Legendary Super Saiyan to me. He DID start the legend in the first place. I don't care if people call it non-canon. I don't care if people hate GT to their core. All I know is that I like SSJ Bardock, SSJ4 Goku, SSJ4 Vegeta, SSJ4 Gogeta, Super 17, Super Baby 2 and up, Shadow Dragons, Fasha, Tora and did I mention Bardock? No one can ever take that away from me. To me, Episode of Bardock is real.

I also want to thank 'EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n' for a very original idea regarding Broly from HIS story 'Saiyan Rising'. Enjoy this chapter!

**Part 35:**

**Broly: The Secondary Super Saiyan**

"Goku, do you remember what your line is? We're going to register Gohan at this top school and you better not screw up!" Chi-Chi was having one of her bossy wife moments. "Ok, let's start at the top. What are your favorite hobbies."

"Well, fighting strong opponents, I guess," Goku said while rubbing the back of his head.

"NO! WRONG! Your favorite hobbies are reading and sports!"

"Yeah, yeah, my favorite hobbies are reading and..."

"SPORTS, Goku! SPORTS!" she pushed.

"Ok, sheesh, what's the big deal anyway? It's just a school."

"Just a school? JUST A SCHOOL?! This is the best school in the city! Don't you care about your son's education at all? If we don't make a good impression at this hearing, our son gets rejected!"

"Alright, Chi-Chi, I'll do my best. I still don't like this suit. Why couldn't I bring my normal gi again?"

"To make a good impression, you have to be dressed properly and not like a slob."

"*sigh* Alright, Chi-Chi. I'll do my best."

The line for registration was a long one. When their turn finally came around, they sat down on their respective chairs.

"So... Gohan, huh?" the director asked, "I see he's an exceptional student..."

"Goku!" King Kai interrupted.

"Yeah, what is it, King Kai?" he asked out loud. The people in the room gave him confused looks.

"The South Galaxy is being terrorized by a Super Saiyan! You have to get here now!"

"So... Mr. Goku," the director began, "What are your favorite hobbies?"

"Okay, King Kai, I'll be right there." Goku jumped up and used the Instant Transmission to teleport to King Kai's planet.

"Reading and Sports! His favorite hobbies are reading and sports!" Chi-Chi yelled in a desperate tone.

Goku appeared on the dinner table King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory were dining on. They startled when Goku appeared causing them to fall backwards along with their chair.

"I'm sorry, King Kai, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't worry, Goku, I guess I need a scare every now and then."

"Wait, let me change first."

Goku did a backflip and removed his 'crappy' clothes. He had his orange gi on underneath.

"Ok, I'm ready to go."

A low gurgling sound could be heard by everyone in the area.

"Heh heh, I'm really hungry, King Kai. Do you think you have some food for me before I get to work?"

**One buffet of food later...**

"Ok, King Kai, I'll try to sense this Super Saiyan's energy you were talking about."

Goku entered a concentration mode where he used his Instant Transmission to track down the Saiyan energy. After a few minutes of intense concentration...

"Uh, King Kai? Could you tell me which way is South?" He let out a nervous laugh and King Kai showed him the correct direction. He again concentrated and gasped. "His energy residue is everywhere! I'll try to pinpoint his location."

Goku teleported to where the energy residue was the highest hoping he could catch this Super Saiyan on time.

Meanwhile at the blossom forest picnic event... The Z-Fighters and Fate Protectors were taking a well deserved break in the form of a picnic and kareoke. Krillin was making bad use of the mic by singing... Enough said.

"I'm tired," Bardock said, "This place is boring and the singing hurts my ears."

"Don't worry, Bardock," Fasha said, "Everything will be fine. Just hang on for a little while."

Vegeta was leaned against a tree ignoring everything around him. Suddenly a large spaceship landed not too far from the group of fighters. What seemed to be an army marched out of the spaceship. They surrounded Vegeta and bowed down to him. A figure in a green Saiyan armor stepped through the crowd of soldiers and approached Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta," the figure bowed down in respect, "I am Paragas and I'm Saiyan just like you. We came here because we started a new kingdom and we would like you to become the King of the most powerful race in the universe; The Saiyans. We have our own planet now and we called it New Vegeta. Do you accept?"

"Hmph, I'll think about it."

Vegeta walked away thinking of this proposal Paragas just offered him. It was beginning to sound better and better.

"But Prince Vegeta, you are the only one left of the Royal Family. You HAVE to accept the responsibilities."

"The only one left?" Vegeta asked astounded, "I'm not the only one left. My father and my uncle are still alive. My uncle is right over there drinking some juice and my father is flying around space to train and get stronger than my uncle."

"Y-your father is alive, you say?" Paragas said with a glimpse of pure hatred.

"Yes, he just left the planet three days ago."

After careful planning and adapting his scheme, Paragas spoke again.

"Will you still come with us, Prince Vegeta? We're currently looking for the Legendary Super Saiyan who almost destroyed every planet in the south of the universe and we would like for you to exterminate that evil."

"T-the Legendary Super Saiyan?!" Vegeta asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta, he has been going from planet to planet exterminating everyone and everything alive. He's unstoppable. Unless you're strong enough to stop him. Is there anyway to get in touch with your father?"

"My uncle knows how to do that, not me," he scoffed.

"Who is your uncle, might I ask?" Paragas asked.

"I am," Kageto said steeping forward. He seemed to recognize Paragas from long time ago...

***Flashback***

Kageto heard a commotion near the door.

"Please don't take my son away," said what logically has to be Paragas.

"I'm sorry but I'm following our King's orders." said another voice. Paragas and two commanders entered the room.

"We need to take the baby to King Vegeta," said the first commander.

"As you have already noticed this room is filled with babies," replied Planthor.

"You know who we're talking about so just hand over the baby," said the second commander.

"Don't give them the baby!" said Paragas.

The second commander elbowed Paragas unconscious while the first stepped forward and grabbed the baby's leg. The baby started crying.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" asked Planthor.

"We are just delivering him to the King that's all," said the first commander while he walked away.

"I can't imagine what the King wants with the baby," said Planthor to Kageto.

"Knowing my brother's pride he will kill the baby so it wouldn't grow up to be stronger than him."

"We can't let that happen! He's just an innocent baby."

"Oh, but we can. This is Fate to you, old man."

"But we have to save that innocent child."

"If you think he's innocent you should see his future," Destiny said using Kageto's mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Kageto, "It just slipped out."

Just then Paragas woke up. He stood up and looked around.

"Where is my son?" Paragas screamed, "Where did they take him?"

"They took him to the King," Kageto said dryly.

"I have to get him back." Paragas said as he was running out the door.

"Well that was that. He went to get his son and the problem is solved."

***Flashback End***

"Y-You!" Kageto yelled, "You're the father of the insanely strong Saiyan baby with the insanely high power level! I'm really sorry for your loss. My brother can be such a prick sometimes executing those stronger than him."

"_Grr_!" Paragas thought. He was getting more and more furious every second. His grand scheme was falling apart. This Saiyan recognized him and knew they 'executed' his son so it would be weird and suspiscious if he introduced Broly now to everyone. _"This Saiyan... This royal family in front of me. I feel so disgusted. I WILL take my revenge on Vegeta, his brother and his son! What will I do now? I need to convince them somehow to come with me."_

"I would have thought my brother would have executed you as well," Kageto remarked, "How come you're still alive?"

_"GRRR! This guy just doesn't stop pushing it!"_ Paragas regained his calm and answered. "Well, he didn't. I'm still alive, aren't I? So... I would really like for you guys to be the first Saiyans on the new planet. I spent my whole life building this kingdom. Please, at least take a look at it to see if you'll reconsider my offer."

Paragas was getting desperate. He needed to get all of them to the planet otherwise his plan wouldn't work. If all fails, he'll need to bring his son here...

"I'll pass," Kageto said, "I recommend you guys to pass as well. We are fine here, thank you."

"But Kageto," Fasha said, "He spent his entire life building it!"

Kageto frowned towards Fasha and said through a mental link: _"Fasha! I thought you read minds! Can't you see what horrible scheme this Saiyan is thinking?! He's lying through his teeth!"_

_"Yeah, but I want to fight his powerful son! I haven't had a challange like that in like forever! Besides, we need to stop him from destroying the universe."_

"Hmph, fine! We'll go with you, Paragas. I would like to meet your son as well." he said giving him a stern look. A minute later Paragas realized what Kageto meant. Moments before he apologized on his brother's behalf for his son's execution. Now he said he's looking forward in meeting his son. Fear struck Paragas as he was processing this fact. Could he possibly know his plan?

"Hmph, walk faster, boy!" Vegeta ordered Trunks.

"Mom! I'll bring him back safely!" he yelled towards Bulma before entering. The hatch closed and the large spaceship too off. It took about half a day before they reached Planet New Vegeta. A few vehicles came to meet them after they disembarked from the ship.

_"Hmph, wait till my brother puts them in their place,"_ Kageto thought after they got out of the vehicles that lead them to the palace, _"That fool doesn't know what's coming to him. I sent him a message straight to his spaceship. According to his current location, he should get here in exactly one day. That's oddly convenient."_

"This is it," Paragas announced, "Inside the palace we have a giant buffet waiting for you, Prince Vegeta. Oh and this is my son Broly."

"Hello," Broly said. They all walked in the palace past the dozens of soldiers.

"I wonder where Kakarot is," Bardock said while entering the castle. That was a big mistake.

"K-Kakarot?" Broly asked. His power level was rising slowly.

"Yes, Kakarot," Bardock continued, "My son Kakarot was supposed to come with us today but he didn't. I don't know what happened to him."

"K-Kakarot?" Broly's voice strained as he pronounced his name yet again.

"Are you deaf or something?" Bardock asked. Paragas, seeing this, put on what seems to be a golden bracelet around his hand but on second glance it wasn't a bracelet.

"Broly, calm down, what is going on with him? Why is he slipping from my control now? This never happened before! Is it because of this Saiyan?" Paragas managed to get Broly out of control and sent him to his room. Before he went to the top of the tower he dropped by the dining hall to wish them all a great meal like any innocent host would do.

"What's wrong?" the scientist asked. They were in a laboratory in the west tower.

"It's the control device," Paragas replied, "It's been acting up lately. Check it for me," he said as he threw the remote over to the frightened scientist. He hooked it on some sort of machine and awaited the analysis that was printed soon after.

"Wow, these results are off the charts!" he scientist remarked, "There is something serious going on with your son. He's got something... troubling him."

"Troubling him? What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe some distant memory or the fact that he's not in control of his body, perhaps?"

"Grr, you know DAMN WELL why he's not in control of his body. FIX the damn remote!"

"I can't fix something that isn't broken, Lord Paragas!"

"Well, I'll GIVE you something broken. Let's see if you can fix THIS!" Paragas screamed out in rage as he disintegrated the scientist with a green ball of energy, "Soon the comet will arrive and destroy them ALL! If I can't control Broly and take over the universe, I'll just have to leave him here to die with the rest. Then I'll have to find Vegeta myself." Paragas descended the stairs and retreated to his chambers to take a refreshing shower.

Meanwhile Trunks, Krillin and Gohan were flying over to the nearest city. They wanted to explore this new planet and check if Paragas was telling the truth. They found it, however, to be abandoned and in ruins.

"What's this?" Krillin asked, "This place is a ruin!"

"Yeah," Trunks added, "I thought they were cities when I saw them from the spaceship but it seems that we were fooled! Let's investigate some more. Maybe we can find out why they've been destroyed."

The trio of fighters descended to a nearby area where they heard some commotion. It was a crater of some kind where small yellow humanoids were working as slaves. An old alien was being whipped by one of the soldiers.

"Hey!" Krillin yelled as he descended in front of the old yellow grandpa, "Leave these people alone!"

"Oh yeah?" the alien argued, "Why don't you get a few slashes as well! That'll teach you to..." A kick in the head, delivered by Gohan, silenced the offender. A few soldiers surrounded them to see what happened.

"What's going on here?" Trunks asked.

"Prince Trunks!" one of the yelled in shock, "N-nothing is going on! W-we were um... teaching them discipline... They were disobeying orders!"

"It seems to me like youd've enslaved these poor people!" he screamed out in anger. Multiple aliens hid behind Trunks' legs for protection. They were whimpering in fear at the sight of the soldiers.

"Get out of here before we kick you out!" Krillin shouted causing the soldiers to evacuate immediately, "Ah, isn't it nice to be the stronger being sometimes?"

"Hey, dorky!" Bardock said appearing behind Krillin and giving him a love tap behind his waxed skull.

"Ow, that hurt!" Krillin complained while rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

"Grandpa!" Gohan shouted in joy as his grandpa joined him after the large buffet.

"You know, you should have kicked their asses instead of just sttanding here and talk. You know, shoot an energy ball here and there." Bardock shot a blue sphere as an example hitting the recently arrived Goku in the face.

"DAD!", GOKU!", "KAKAROT!", they all said at the same time. Goku was jumping around screaming: "Ay ay ay ay! My face is burning! Who shot that?"

"Unfortunately it was me," Bardock confessed. He turned his back to them and vanished on the spot.

"Dad? Where'd he go?" Goku asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Trunks replied, "These people here are being mistreated by this Saiyan Paragas who claims he has built a new empire but it's fake. He also said something about a Super Saiyan."

"Oh, really? That reminds me, I was looking for a Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed the entire South Galaxy and I stumbled upon this planet. Know anything about it?"

"T-the Legendary Super Saiyan!" one of the yellow drarfs said, "He's the one who kidnapped us from our planet!"

"Kidnapped you from your planet? What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"See that moon over there?" the little girl asked, "That's our home. They abducted us to work on this uninhabited planet."

"It doesn't seem like it was always uninhabited. I mean, look at the cities," Krillin commented.

"Duh! The Super Saiyan killed them all!"

Krillin turned red after being humiliated by a yellow girl a third his size.

"Well, I DO know for a fact that he's here," Goku added, "The only thing left to do is find him."

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry right now," Krillin remarked, "I think I'll head over to the dining hall to grab something to eat."

"That is, if Kageto and the rest didn't raid the entire place," Trunks added.

"There's FOOD?!" Goku asked with the greed of a little kid. His mouth was watering at the pronounciation of the word. "Where?! Where's the food? I'm hungry!"

"Just follow us back to the castle, dad," Gohan said as he took control of the situation.

Meanwhile Paragas was showing Vegeta around the castle. They were walking through a hallway with openings in the wall to serve as windows. Goku jumped through one of them and sat down on the edge. Vegeta feigned ignorance and passed him nonchalantly.

"Hey, Vegeta, how's it hanging?" Goku asked, "Well, nothing seems to be hanging on you. Your hair seems to be defying gravity. How'd you get it to stand up like that? I haven't seen you use any gel. Is it genetic? I saw your father with the exact same look, except he has a goatee. Are you planning to grow one, Vegeta? Or will you stay just the way you are? Why is your hair black while old man Vegeta's hair is brown? Is it because of your mother? Was her hair black which caused yours to be black as well? Vegeta? Are you listening, Vegeta? Vegeta?"

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed furious. His face was red of anger. His left eye was twitching. He just couldn't endure so many of Goku's annoying questions.

"Sheesh, sorry, Vegeta." Goku retorted, "I was just trying to have a conversation with you."

"Hmph, go have a conversation somewhere else! Why don't you talk to these guys? This is Paragas and that is his son Broly."

Broly's mind was racing ever since he heard Vegeta shout 'Kakarot'. He was straining against some inexplicable force controling him. Memories were returning, his muscles were bulging, he stood there powerless as his power level was steadily increasing due to one name; Kakarot. Both Saiyans were staring at each other intently challanging the other mentally. Goku was calm. Broly, however, was trying not to lunge... I mean... was unable to lunge forward to terminate his childhood enemy who was standing before him. There was a sharp pain in his head that kept growing worse the more he struggled to control his own actions.

_"Broly, why are you doing this?"_ Paragas thought while trying to keep his son under control. Outside the sunset rays were shimmering trying to reach the set of Saiyans inside the castle. It was a feud between blue and green energy. Moments later Paragas managed to regain control of his son and sent him to his room.

"K-Kakarot," was all he managed to utter before slowly walkingto his destination.

_"What's going on here?" _Paragas was wondering_, "Why is he acting like that around Kakarot? Could it be? No, it can't possibly be true. It may be that Kakarot is that baby born on the same day as my son. He just wouldn't stop crying. Is that the reason? It sounds... crazy but I can't come up with anything else."_

The Z-Fighters and Fate Protectors decided to call it a day and retreated to their assigned bedrooms. Kageto stared out the window and sighed. Suddenly he felt a strange energy coming from space. It was faint but increasing slowly.

"T-that energy!" he thought, "That energy feels like... an energy star!"

End of Part 35

Cliffhanger yet again! You may or may not know I'm competing against EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n. The one with the most amount of chapters is at the lead. Currently he's winning but I'll try and update as soon as possible to take back the lead. You can count on it. Even though I still have 'The Beginning' as backup, I don't want him to catch up to that either :p.

Please check out DBZ: The Atrox Saga by lucifvegeta. He's one of my best friends. Destiny makes an appearance in his story as well.

Also check out Justice Enforcers by KaiserNight. He also used Destiny with my permission which made his story a little more awesome.

I am the Leader of a union of authors called Neo Z Fighters. We are a group of writers who share the passion of DBZ and help each other in our works. Please check out the Neo Z fighters profile, Forum and Community for more info.


	36. Part 36: Broly: Power Re-Locked

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 35: An energy star was quickly approaching Planet New Vegeta thus destroying the planet. Why? Who is behind this attack? Find out in this chapter of Fate Protectors.

**Part 36:**

**Broly: Power Re-locked**

It was midnight on Planet New Vegeta. The stars were shining and the moonlight was illuminating all of the sleeping Z-Fighters through the open window. The nightly cold breeze was caressing their sleeping bodies. There was nothing but peaceful silence... and Master Roshi's snoring. He was snuggled up with Oolong on a bed and was dreaming of half naked ladies everywhere. Somewhere in between he dreamt of crispy bacon causing him to bite Oolong who howled of pain. He pushed him away and stole the blanket.

Outside the palace a rather large figure was floating, planning to exact his revenge on his long lost enemy. He charged up a small but condensed green energy ball and was planning to launch it through the open window when a figure wearing a white cloak around him approached the Saiyan...

"Broly, back away slowly from that window."

"K-Kakarot..." he whispered, "Who might you be?"

"I am Kageto and you DON'T want to mess with me. I know all about you. Back away slowly or I'm going to have to force you to leave."

"I... can't do that," he replied, "You're not the boss of me."

"And your father is? You're under his control. You are struggling to be able to talk to me like you are doing now. You are slowly but surely breaking free."

"Grrrr-AAAAAH!" he yelled out in frustration. His power level spiked beyond what Kageto thought was possible.

_"T-this power! Could it be? Will I meet my end by the hands of this guy? I have no idea how strong he really is but I can tell it's not going to be pretty."_

The sudden spike in pure raw energy woke the ever vigilant Bardock bloodline consisting of Bardock and Goku. Being in adjoining rooms, they each jumped out of a window seeking the power source. Goku, recognizing the energy pattern, was not surprised seeing Broly floating outside in mid-air but he was wondering what Kageto was doing awake so late at night. He could tell the two Super Fighters have been 'chatting' for quite a while.

"What's going on here?" Bardock and Goku asked in unison, "Where did that exceptionally high power level come from?"

Broly was in a frenzy. He was seeing double. There were two Kakarots standing side by side in front of him. He wanted to rip them both to shreds.

"Kakarot..." he whispered... "KAKAROT!"

"My name is Goku!" Goku retorted, "Only friends call me by that name. Judging by your energy pattern, you are no friend of mine. YOU are the Super Saiyan I've been tracking down; the one responsible for destroying most of the South Galaxy."

Kageto and Bardock let out a gasp of shock. They weren't expecting this... Kageto was vaguely informed but that was long ago.

"Clever boy you are, Kakarot," Broly replied. Both Kageto and Bardock started to laugh.

_"Clever?"_ Kageto thought while snickering, _"Yeah, right. He couldn't outsmart a can of beans. Not even a really stupid can of beans." (ARDBZ reference)_

_"Boy?"_ Bardock thought while holding back his laughter, _"Those two were born on the exact same date! This Saiyan really thinks he can overpower my son? He is sadly mistaken."_

"I will end your life right here and now!" Broly screamed as he launched his green sphere of mass destruction. Goku jumped in and swatted it away with his backhand. An explosion caused that part of the castle to collapse. The shockwave sent through the castle is what caused Paragas to wake up from his slumber. He immediately grabbed the remote control and rushed outside.

Broly was flying backwards toward the lake with Goku, Bardock and Kageto 'tailing' him. He unleashed a barrage of small green ki spheres. Goku nimbly dodged them all by twisting his body to the left and right.

"Wow, this guy is strong!" Goku remarked.

"Stay focused, Kakarot," Bardock said with a slightly stern parenting tone. He too was swerving left and right but his goal was to get closer and deliver a blow. He managed to do just that, punching Broly in the face with enough force to hurl him straight ahead. This caused his head to snap to his right and his mouth to bleed. He simply licked off the drop of blood.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Goku said.

Broly just smirked and continue his onslaught. Kageto decided it was his turn to take action. He appeared behing the out of control Saiyan and headbutted him hard in the back of his head.

"GRAAAAH!" the Saiyan yelled as he turned around in pain. This opened an opportunity for Goku and Bardock to get close to him as well.

"Broly! Stop this at once!" Paragas screamed while aiming the remote at his son. The crown on Broly's head started to glow.

"Guuuurgh," he uttered as he was clutching his head in pain. This did not go unnoticed in Kageto's eyes. Moments later he morphed back into the inanimate Broly they were all acquainted with.

"Let's go, son, you need to rest," Paragas said as he put an arm around his shoulders. He was eyeing Kageto with disgust and anger. They disappeared moments later inside the castle.

"We have to rest as well," Bardock decided, "If we want to beat that psycho, we need a good night sleep."

"Yeah, dad, you're absolutely right!" Goku chimed in, "Tomorrow we'll tell Vegeta this was all a fluke. Broly here clearly gave us enough evidence that he IS the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Goku and Bardock retreated to their respective windows. Kageto levitated towards the roof and stared upon the starry skies.

"Are you coming, Kageto?" Bardock asked before manouvering inside.

"No, go to sleep. You'll need it," he said in a nostalgic tone. His mood hit rock bottom. He was expecting someone... Someone he was not looking forward to meet. A fireball was making its way towards the planet. It crashlanded several miles away from the castle thus creating a crater in the barren wastleland. Kageto jumped off the roof and flew over to the crash site. A Medium Space Pod has landed on Planet New Vegeta. The hatch opened and a walkway was lowered onto the burnt ground. King Vegeta was standing there in all of his glory.

"Brother," Kageto uttered.

"Brother," he replied.

"I need to talk to you."

"I realized that."

"Come with me."

Kageto and Vegeta levitated a few yards in the air. They had some privacy now.

"What is it? Why have you called me to this planet, brother?" King Vegeta said with a disgusted look on his face.

"The question is: Why have you responded to my call? There is something that you've done that I can't completely blame on you. Actually two things. Both of them I can say it's your fault for doing it but I can also say you didn't do it right. It's about Paragas and his son Broly. You haven't killed them."

"Parag... Who the hell is that?"

"How can you forget, brother? You sent soldiers to fetch his son; the Saiyan child born with an incredibly high power level on the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction."

"Oh, you mean the freak and his father."

"Yes, I never believed you to be a soft one. Why didn't you finish him off properly with your Execution Beam? Why didn't you check if the baby was indeed dead? Paragas survived the beam and Broly, his son, survived the stab."

"What?! I told Koji to get rid of the baby and father and check if they were dead. That useless Sai..."

"Vegeta! Koji may be your only salvation. The only one who can save your soul from eternal punishment in Hell. If you see him as an example, you'll one day go to Heaven. He did good but had no way of knowing what these two were capable of. We need everyone to help bring down the monster of his son. You, Raditz and Koji get some rest. Don't show yourselves until tomorrow. There's some shit going down."

Kageto charged up his energy and levitated. "Oh and brother... Please do take care of yourself." Kageto's energy flared followed by a path of light marking Kageto's flight to the castle.

**The Next Morning...**

"Prince Vegeta, please don't leave!" Paragas begged while they were walking towards the spaceship, "We tracked down the Legendary Super Saiyan! We can leave right now!"

"Hmph," Vegeta uttered. Broly was walking close behind them they soon reached the huge spaceship on a seperate platform.

"Yoohoo! Vegeta? Are you in here?" Goku shouted inside the spaceship. A look of disgust washed over both Vegeta and Paragas' faces. "Wow, this place is huge. Echo! Hee hee hee hee! *grumble* Woops, that was my stomach. I guess I'm hungry."

Goku stepped outside and encountered the trio. "Vegeta," Goku said in a serious tone, "You don't have to go anywhere. The Super Saiyan you're looking for is standing right behind you."

"W-what?!" Paragas uttered in a fake shocking tone, "That's preposterous! My son can't possibly be the Legendary Super Saiyan. He's weaker than I am. Don't listen to him!"

"Vegeta, you know I'm telling the truth," Goku said, "That guy right there has unspeakable power. I sensed it myself."

Broly was straining ih the meantime. All of his muscles were tense while eyeing Goku. "K-Kakarot... KAKAROT!" With a flare of energy his golden aura was lit. "KAKAROT!"

"B-Broly? C-calm down, son," Paragas said while aiming his remote, "Don't mind Kakarot. He's nothing. Get ahold of yourself!"

"Graaaah!" was Broly's last scream before a purple beam, shot from somewhere below, shattered the golden crown on the head of the massive energy generator. Suddenly the golden aura dissipated. His previously blue hair reverted back to its black form. A flash of green light emitted by the crown's explosion hurled Broly backwards causing his head to hit the 'pavement'.

"Broly!" Paragas shouted concerned of his son. He rushed over to the fallen giant to check his condition. Broly was unconscious.

"Well well well," an unknown voice sounded nearby, "Look at all this trash stacked up in a heap."

Over the edge of the walkway a figure slowly rose up with his arms crossed. He had brown hair that seemed to be defying gravity. A goatee and an insignia on his white armor nailed it.

"V-Vegeta!" Paragas yelled in a mixture of both loathe and terror, "What have you done to my son! I will take my revenge on you and the entire galaxy!"

Paragas rushed towards the nonchalant King of Saiyans. His face was clear of any emotions.

"Eraser Shot!" Paragas screamed as he fired a ball of green energy towards the ignorant proud warrior. "Shield of Silence," someone said in a calm tone almost a whisper. In a flash of light the attack was reflected towards Paragas. He jumped in horror after seeing his own energy ball returning to him. It passed under him and fell over the edge leaving a large explosion half a mile down. A Saiyan was floating in front of King Vegeta with a soft red shield of energy covering his right arm. Vegeta had a pissed look on his face.

"Koji! Did I look helpless to you? That one was mine!"

"Vegeta, that energy ball was more condensed than you thought," Koji replied, "Believe me when I tell you this."

A Saiyan with long black spiky hair reaching to the back of his knees ascended at the same level as Vegeta.

"Who is THIS?!" he asked pointing at Paragas, "Looks familiar," he mumbled.

"Raditz!" Goku shouted in a voice filled with joy, "You're here! Well, so is Vegeta and Koji."

"Hmph, leave all of this sentimental crap behind, brother," Raditz shrugged.

"H-How?! What have you done to my son!" Paragas shouted in horror. He was surrounded by strong warriors who could easily take him down.

"I recognized that device on his head," Vegeta answered, "I ordered a group of scientist on Frieza Planet 79 to design a prototype of a mind control device. Only one of them did a decent job but unfortunately I hadn't had time to check upon them because I had a confrontation with Frieza which caused me to get stranded on a deserted planet."

The Fate Protectors suddenly appeared behind Paragas. They looked as if they just got out of bed.

"*yawn* Sorry we're late," Kageto annouced.

"R-Raditz?!" Bardock uttered after seeing his firstborn floating beside Vegeta and Koji, "What are the three of you doing here?"

"Yeah," Fasha chimed in, "This idiot is ours to take care of."

"Don't fight with my brother, guys," Kageto interrupted, "I'm the one who called them here. I didn't expect this to happen, though. You guys defeated Broly so easily?" he asked pointing at the unconscious Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta destroyed his crown which caused this," Koji said in an almost inaudible tone.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Prince Vegeta yelled angrily, "I'm so angry at that little doublecrossing excuse for a Saiyan. I'm killing someone and I don't care who."

"W-wait, P-Prince Vegeta!" Paragas begged, "I wasn't at fault here. It was your father! He executed my son because he was too afraid he would grow up and become stronger than him. He tried to kill me as well but we both survived and I've been trying to exact my revenge ever since!" Paragas' face was pale almost snow-white. After years and years of trying to get his rebel of a son under control, he's become significantly stronger, that is, until the mind control device was invented. He has reached a limit in his power he couldn't quite overcome. With enough will...

"*groan* Huh, w-what's going on?" Broly asked as he was regaining his conscious, "W-where am I?"

"B-Broly!" Paragas exclaimed with a hint of relief, "My son, you're awake!"

"W-who are you?" Broly asked unknowingly, "I-I don't know who you are."

"Broly... I AM your father! (Star Wars :p)"

"No, that's impossible! My father's name is Kakarot!"

"W-wha... No, Broly! I am your father. You must have hit your head hard! Please, my son, you have to kill all of these guys. Believe in yourself and unleash your power!" Paragas insisted. His son was his only hope of survival. There was one problem, though. He never saw his son like this before. His son could never speak like this. Before the mind control device, he was a mindless machine of destruction. He cared about nothing and he hardly spoke. Kind of like Koji minus the mindless machine of destruction part. Now it seems like he was an independent normal being who uses his mind to reason and articulate words.

The Fate Protectors, The Z-Fighters, Vegeta, Koji, Raditz and last but not least... Krillin (:p) were watching this drama with open hanging mouths. They were at a loss for words and didn't know whether they should take action or stand by so they chose the latter.

"Son, please, you've lost your memories due to the explosion of the mind control device!"

"M-mind control device? You were... controlling me?"

Paragas again turned pale seeing he made a huge mistake. He shouldn't have revealed that fact to him. "N-no! I mean... yes, but, you were unstable! Now the device brought back your reasoning, so to see. You've been healed from your uncontrolable behaviour!"

"B-behaviour? You were controlling me?" Broly again repeated emphasizing the words, "Who do you think you are?! A father does NOT control his own son. All I know and all I can remember is my name and Kakarot. I don't know who you are and I'm glad I don't remember because you are a SICK person!"

"N-NO! Broly! HE did this to you," Paragas said pointing at King Vegeta. He was getting desperate and was attempting once more to win his son over, "HE'S the source of all your misery and near-death and also your memory loss."

"Well, if that's the case," Broly replied, "I should thank him. I'm grateful I forgot everything and gained a mind of my own. I don't know what this near-death is you're speaking of. I'm leaving though I don't know where to."

Broly looked around and scanned the area for anything familiar. He could find none except one. Kakarot. His face was familiar.

"Broly, don't do this. My blood runs through your veins! We have the same energy. Look!"

Paragas created a pulsing green energy ball in his right hand. Its energy signature filled the area. Broly felt a hint of familiarity sensing it. He felt his own body react to it... But his attraction towards Kakarot was greater. He walked over to him and was standing very close. His eyes were studying every inch of the confused Saiyan from the tip of his boots to the messy spiked hair.

"Are you Kakarot?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, they call me Goku but my Saiyan name is Kakarot."

"Don't confuse the kid, Kakarot, he's lost his memory already," Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"He's not a kid to my son," Bardock added, "If I recall correctly, they were born on the exact same day."

"See!" Paragas added to his excitement, "You two are the exact same age. He can't POSSIBLY be your father."

"Then how do I know him?" Broly asked confused. It was a competition between Paragas and the rest. They didn't want Broly to get confused. They needed him to doubt and reject Paragas. Everyone sensed their mission.

"Why can't we just kill both..." King Vegeta was about to say but Koji covered his mouth.

"Sssssh, don't screw it up now, Vegeta," Koji whispered, "Don't you feel the tension in the air? This can be resolved easily. Violence is not the answer."

Paragas sensed Broly's confusion and decided to use it to his advantage. He was carefully studying the situation and was thinking before he spoke.

"Broly," he said in a calm tone, "I haven't spent all my years raising you for you to turn away from me. Ever since you were a boy, you slipped more and more into a frenzy after hearing the name Kakarot. He damaged you so much when you were a kid that I concluded that HE was the reason of your insanity. Are you really going with the Saiyan who ruined your life?"

"Wait... Didn't you say HE'S the one who ruined my life?" Broly asked pointing at Vegeta.

"Both of them did! Please, Broly, return to me."

"He's lying through his teeth!" Fasha exclaimed, "That Saiyan does not deserve to live."

"Calm down, Fasha," Tora said, "This willl work out. Believe me."

Paragas was getting fidgety. Time was running. If he can't convince his son, he'll have to escape without him... Kageto stared upon the skies and sensed a large energy source approaching. It reminded him of Raichi...

"Broly, we have no time left. This entire planet will be destroyed!" Paragas screamed.

A look of fear desperation washed over everyone's face.

"W-what do you mean?" Broly asked.

"D-detroyed? What are you talking about?" Krillin asked.

"And how did you know that, Paragas?" Kageto asked calmly.

"I-um, well, you see, I saw... it."

"No, you planned this," Kageto retorted, "You planned to leave us here to die along with this planet. That was your big plan all along. The energy star is approaching the planet. We have 5 minutes before this planet blows. Oh and Broly, he was planning to leave YOU behind as well." That last part was a lie but Broly didn't know that. Kageto calculated that this would clinch it.

"N-NO! He's lying! I was planning to bring you along with me!" Paragas said what has to be the first true words in a long time, "I wanted to start a new life with you away from all of this misery!" And the lying started again.

"There's no time! Everyone get in the ship!" Krillin panicked as he rushed everyone into the giant spaceship. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan entered as well leaving Paragas and Broly with the two other crews.

"Are you coming, Broly?" Goku offered.

"Um, yes, sure, Kakarot," he said entering the ship as well.

"My ship! How dare you people steal my ship!" Paragas screamed in complete fury.

"Oh, stop whining," Kageto said, "We both know you have a one person ship on the other side of the castle. Let's go, guys. See ya later, Vegeta."

"Hmph," Vegeta uttered before he motioned his crew to follow him back to their ship. On their way there Raditz released a Double Sunday destroying both the castle and Paragas' emergency Space Pod. He had nowhere to go now.

"Graaaah! You fools! You can't leave me here!" he screamed but to no avail. His life was nearing its end and there was no way of leaving the planet. The large spaceship took off and moments later a Medium Space Pod could be seen taking off as well in the distance. They each went a different direction while avoiding the large energy star heading straight towards the planet. It swallowed both the planet and its moon whole leaving no trace of ever being a planet there.

It was kind of cramped inside the spaceship. The native inhabitants were looking upon Broly in fear but he was closed in his own world. He was pensive and was using his mind for the first time in his life. Before and during the mind control device he had no control of himself. Now he had to figure out who he is and his purpose in this new life.

They landed at a nearby green planet to drop off the little aliens and then planned their course to Earth. It was a long two-day adventire but they got through it without a scratch. They landed on the lawn of the Capsule Corporation. Everyone was astounded at this large spaceship appearing out of nowhere. A mysterious man approached Dr. Briefs:

"Dr, my name is Agent Lynch from the secret underground facilility of Capsule Corporation known as the extraterrestial storage facility. We'd like to confiscate this new piece of technology and give it a safe place in storage.

"I have never heard of this secret facility," the good old doctor replied, "Why would you need my permission to confiscate it? You can have it after I'm done with it."

Broly stayed quiet for days in a guest room provided by Bulma. He then decided to steal a spaceship and left the planet to go on his own little adventure. He left a note saying:

"I'm sorry. I need to find out who I am. I know you guys have informed me already but I feel something is missing. I hope you understand. I promise I'll find my way back to Earth someday.

-Broly"

Kageto teleported to the Realm of Supremes. He was determined to find out whose energy star destroyed the planet. He already had an idea but wasn't sure.

**What would have been funny:**

"Anyone of you in here has an energy star with license plate of 1125TS South Galaxy, Universe 9?" Kageto screamed for everyone to hear.

**What actually happened:**

"Alright, listen up, everyone!" Kageto shouted from the middle of the circle, "One of your energy stars recently destroyed a planet in the South Galaxy and I want to know to whom it belongs. Anyone?"

"It was my energy star," a Supreme announced. Kageto approached his throne. He then recognized the culprit.

"Y-you!" Kageto said while staring at the Tuffle Supreme, "You're the one who destroyed the planet?"

"Yeah, that's right! I knew you Saiyans were on it and I wanted to destroy every single one of you after you exterminated us like insects."

"I told you it was not my fault! It was my brother!" Kageto protested.

"I know. I saw your brother on the planet. That's exactly why I ordered my energy star to attack it."

"I was on it! Why did you do that?"

"I hate all Saiyans. You are no exception."

"What about Bardock, huh?" Kageto asked stubbornly, "Your hero was there as well!" Kageto opened a dimensional window and proceeded to project what happened on the planet before it was destroyed. He moved the image until Bardock was in sight.

"W-What?! That's imposssible! He died a lonely man's death... Or wait... He disappeared the same way he appeared! Why am I so confused?"

"I went back in time and changed the past. Your memories of what happened then still remained while the new memories took their place. That's weird. Anyway, you could have killed him.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know he was there. Forgive me."

"Don't worry, you're already forgiven. Luckily no one died. At least no one we're going to miss."

Kageto turned around and disappeared. He reappeared, however, next to his bed. He was exhausted. Before he fell asleep he thought: _"I wonder what Broly is doing... It's a miracle that mind control device didn't fry his brain. It could have gone either way... I wonder..."_

**End of Part 36**

Hello there... It's been a while. This was the last movie special for now. The rest will be incorporated in the main storyline. Now we'll continue the story from where we left off which is from Zangya's Decision. I'll start off with a new Saga. Still have to think of a name. Cooler and Broly happened before Bojack. Cooler happened somewhere after Goku returned and Broly happened in the ten days before the Cell Games. In the original movie Gohan had the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan which is only possible after he and his father exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

**Recommended Stories:**

DBZ: The Atrox Saga by 'lucifvegeta'. A serious but amusing A/U with a plot that will blow your mind! Atrox is the insanely strong villain the OC's and CC's have to face. Brilliant description skills and grammar. Vocabulary and structure are A-OK. If you're looking for a regular non-complicated story, this is it! What makes it even better, is Destiny's appearance in the story.

Sins of the Father by 'King Kakarotto 98', 'The Forgotten Phoenix' and 'Full Power'. This story is a HUGE hit. Only recently started and hundreds of reviews. The perfect vocabulary and sentence structure that IS the 'SotF team', really enhances the quality of the story and brings it from an 8 to a 9.5 out of 10. One of the best collaborations of authors out there. This fic is up there with BoD... or is it the other way around?

Cognitive Dissonance by 'The Forgotten Phoenix', a member of the SotF team. Need I say more?

A Saiyan Legacy by 'King Kakarotto 98'. A story worth bookmarking and reading it word for word. As he does with SotF, the King of all Saiyans brings a nice fic with him to the table.

Frozen Memories by 'FireStorm1991'. What started as a request from 'Vulaan Kulaas' for FireStorm to use his/her OC, flourished in this wonderful story of the weakest Ice-jin planning to become stronger in the eyes of his uncle Cooler. He then made his way to Earth but lost his memory due to an accident in a fight with Late Dragonball Goku after the World Tournament battle against Piccolo Jr. Great plot all in all. High on the Recommended list.

Saiyan Rising by 'EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n'. The epic and action-filled adventure that IS Saiyan Rising starts with a Saiyan named Kento who has been working under Cooler. This doesn't happen for long but you have to read it for yourself to find out the rest. One of the best stories in the DBZ category.

Bringer of Death by 'npberryhill' and 'davidstarlingm'. Talking about best stories, this one certainly fits the description. The Legendary duo of writers picture a very realistic and detailed world where Vegeta has achieved the Super Saiyan form on Namek instead of Kakarot. You can literally picture yourself watching the events described in this story as if you were watching Canon DBZ on a flatscreen LED HD TV in fullscreen.

Justice Enforcers by 'KaiserNight'. This takes place after DBZ in a universe where each Dragon Ball has its own guardian and each guardian has an onw temple to protect the Dragon Ball in. An evil Konatsian is trying to gather the Dragon Balls to unleash... Sorry, you have got to read this awesome story yourself! Oh and expect to see Destiny in here as well.

The Legend of Bardock by 'Vegito73'. It is safe to say that this is THE BEST Bardock story in the DBZ category. Realistic description, great layout and structure... All in all, another must read story to be added in your 'Followed Stories' list. Or in your Bookmarks.

Bardock's Redemption by 'Aron the ultimate hero'. Second best Bardock story out there in my opinion. The main plot is really starting to take shape.

Break Through The Limit by 'Captain Space'. One of the Legendary Stories in the DBZ sections. If you haven't heard of it, you're on the wrong website.

Appule's Insurrection by 'pointer39'. A different kind of story than you're used to. Finally a 'background' character gets a bigger role. Incredible battle description and written in POV's (Point of View). It doesn't get any better than this! Oh... Wait... It does.

DBZ: The Earthling Chronicles by 'FinalFlashX'. Again, you SHOULD have heard of this legendary story. In this story, the Earthlings get a way larger role in the DBZ history. Tien is the main character who sacrifies himself in the battle against Raditz and gets to train with King Kai.

The Fall of Lord Frieza by 'Mr. Arkham'. Another legendary writer with a legendary story. He's an elite when it comes to writing. The Fall of Lord Frieza belongs in the Hall of Fame along with CD, BoD, DBZ: EC, SotF and BTtL. If you haven't read it, you should start.

Guardian by 'Mr. Arkham'. Another new but very succesful story. Kakarot's Space Pod had a little malfunction that slowed it down causing it to land on Kami's Lookout instead. He did not fall on his head but was disciplined by Kami and taught self-control. He then becomes Guardian of the Earth hence the title of the story. What will happen when Raditz comes for his brother? I'm certainly not telling you (he would kill me if I did... Just kidding).

Other awesome writers: Rojoneo, Imaginary Ink, KimiruMai, AnimeFreakGTXO, lezlarr Greymon Leader.

All of the authors mentioned in the story descriptions and the previous paragraph are members of the Neo Z Fighters Union created by Kagetoworld... Oh, that's me. Our purpose is to aid each other in our work thus improving it and create an unbreakable bond among members called 'friendship'. We have our own Account, Community and Forum. We are currently ranked 6th in the DBZ Forum Section. Our Union gave and is going to give birth to many story collaborations between members. I will not mention the story descriptions, only names.

Goku Rules 98 + The Forgotten Phoenix and Full Power.

Goku Rules 98 + Cokusan

EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n + Vulaan Kulaas

Goku Rules 98 + pointer39, Kagetoworld and more members.

**How to join the Neo Z Union.**

Step 1: Do you have a story published? Yes? GREAT!

Step 2: Does it have at least 3 non-guest reviews from non-Neo Z members? Yes? Fantastic!

Step 3: Are you a troll or a flamer? No? That's Awesome!

Step 4: Have you answered the questions above truthfully with a 'Yes', 'Yes' and a 'No'? Uh huh? Great! You can become a Neo Z Fighter by PM'ing me or any of the other members to evaluate your story. If you pass with flying colors, we will welcome you with open arms.

On another note, we have our own personal troll named 'Gohanlaser9' who tried to sabotage our Union Account and Forum. He was then banned and blocked by all of us. So... If you see him somewhere, press the 'Back' button and get out of there. Also, he owns a disturbing Forum with explicit contents not suitable for teens. If you were flamed by him or know someone flamed by him with a signed review, please contact us immediately. He flames people using guest reviews which cannot be connected to him. Everyone can flame using someone else's penname. He knows that. This concludes my extremely long Author's Note. Till next time.

-Kagetoworld, Administrator of the Neo Z Fighters.


	37. Part 37: The Frozen Saga: Icy Winds

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

**The Frozen Saga**

**Part 37: Icy Winds**

One month after Zangya's funeral things have pretty much returned to normal. That is... on Earth. In the vast coldness of space a dangerous duo was brewing up a scheme.

_"Do you even know where you're going?"_ Chilled asked through a telepatic message.

_"The entire three dimensional map of the universe has been downloaded into my brain,"_ Cooler replied, _"I know EXACTLY where I'm going. We should get there in a few minutes. Aim for that blue planet in the distance."_

_"Is that...?!"_

_"Yes it is. That's the only place left we can go where we rule supreme."_

_"I was hoping you'd lead us here. I never doubted in your navigation skills, Cooler."_

_"Grr, NOW you trust me? You were whining a few minutes ago about my navigation skills."_

_"Yeah, whatever, let's burn the last of our fuel on this one."_

Both Cooler and Chilled blasted off at full power towards the blue planet in the distance. They entered the atmosphere less than ten minutes later. Two meteors seemed to be making their way towards the icy plains of the planet at max speed. The gravity was not helping at all thus increasing their velocity even more. Cooler lowered his head causing the flat part of his head to create more resistance thus slowing him down just a little. He suggested Chilled to do the same. It was a long way down.

"Any other brilliant ideas?" Chilled asked, "Is there any way we can land safely without turning into a flattened lizard?"

"Just keep pushing down with your energy," Cooler replied, "Once the pressure kicks in, we glide horizontally until we reach the ground."

"How did you become so smart all of the sudden?"

"The Big Gete Star enhanced my brain a lot before you regenerated me. All the data saved up went through my head at some point."

"Great."

While nearing the ground, they saw a city ahead. They manouvered quite easily towards what seemed to be the capital of this freezing planet known as Acros. Meanwhile in an Acrosian home...

"Mommy," a little girl said, "Can you turn up the cold a little? I'm scorching."

"Yes, honey," her mother replied, "But remember, we must save negative energy. We must live blue and save the little negative energy we have. We don't want it too get too cold because that's not pleasant either. We might get global freezing."

"Yes, mommy," she replied obediently.

"Look! It can't be!" a voice creamed outside. The mother and her daughter rushed out of their house to see what was going on. There was a commotion near the Square.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"They say our King returned!" another answered.

"Our King? King Cold? I thought he was dead!"

"No! It's not King Cold! T-they don't look like most of us. They look... different."

Cooler and Chilled slowly descended on the square. Hundreds of Acrosians rushed out of their homes to see this phenomenon and surrounded the duo of Supreme power.

"People of Acros!" Cooler addressed the hundreds of Acrosian present, "It is I, Cooler Cold, member of the Royal Cold Family. Next to me is the Legendary Chilled Cold, the one whose statue behind me is modeled after. I have come to reclaim my throne for I am the only suitable member of the Cold family left. I dare whoever has claimed my throne in a duel to the death."

"Did you hear that?... Is that really Cooler?... It can't be. It doesn't look like him... Yes it is! It's Cooler!... Where is Icex? He's in trouble!" multiple people discussed.

Both Cooler and Chilled reverted back to their usual forms; Cooler in his Final Form and Chilled in his first form.

"It IS Cooler!... I knew it!... Long live King Cold!"

"*clears throat exageratedly* People of Acros," Chilled announced in his high-pitched voice, "I am Lord Chilled. You are probably confused as of why I'm 'alive' while I should have died decades ago. I am the Acrosian Supreme. I protect the race of Acros and was appointed by the Creator of the universe itself! I am actually dead but was priviliged to roam around the living world thanks to my title. I will rule the people of Acros next to Cooler Cold, my descendant, and we will once again take control of what's rightfully ours! The UNIVERSE!"

*cheers* The crowd was going wild.

"Staring tomorrow," Cooler added, "My father's Planet Trade Organisation will be back operational. We are recruiting every male fit to battle and we will train. The Saiyans *gasps from the crowd* will cower in fear at the sight of our might. No Super Saiyan will make a fool out of us again! Acros is might!"

"Hail King Cold!" the crowd screamed in unison.

Watching from the palace was a scrawny Acrosian with red biogems and gray skin. He was in his first form and was looking at the return of the King's son and what seemed to be a servant.

_"Grr, why the hell did he have to return now? I thought they all died on that planet named E-arth! I will NOT let him take my throne away!"_

"Lord Icex," a Brenchian servant interrupted his thoughts, "We have confirmation that Prince Cooler has returned with what appeares to be the Legendary Lord Chilled."

"WHAT?!" Icex exclaimed in pure hatred and anger, "You did not just say 'Chilled', did you?!"

"Yes, my Lord, I did. He had a very believable explanation. It appears he was appointed by The Creator itself to look upon the Acrosian race! He has the right to roam around the living."

"That's preposterous! It has GOT to be some sort of scheme. It's a fake double! Barricade the palace. Double the guards. Do not let them enter this place! Get the Elite Four. They should be enough to get rid of these fools. Send a cover story to the Daily Freezer newspaper and Frost TV. We must deny all claims of Cooler's return. The rest of Acros is not supposed to know. Do it, NOW!"

"Y-yes, Sir!"

The Brenchian sped off to spread the orders. The Elite Four were hanging around the palace cafetaria.

"L-Lord Frost!" the Brenchian screamed out of breath, "Lord Frost! You have some direct orders from Lord Icex."

"Hmph, Icex, huh?" the Final Form Elite Four Leader mumbled. He was a large built Acrosian with Deep Blue Biogems on his primary places and a large oval one sticking out of his chest. Above his feet there were two biogems protruding in the same deep blue color as the rest. "Never really liked the guy. He's too bossy. What are his orders this time?"

"He wants the four of you to terminate Prince Cooler and Lord Chilled Cold."

"Cooler and... CHILLED?! What do you mean with 'Chilled'?"

"The Legendary Chilled Cold! The fallen lord of the Siege at Planet Plant. The one who discovered the Super Saiyan!"

"I'm not asking any questions. I don't want to hear it. I have the feeling I won't understand. So... Cooler has returned after years of being missing in action? Hmm, he might be the one who can get rid of Icex once and for all! That annoying prick will meet his end!"

"Y-yeah, whatever you say, Lord Frost."

"Let's go guys," Frost said to his crew, "We have a show to organize."

In the meantime Cooler and Chilled were making their way to the palace while beeing greeted by dozens of Acrosians slowing them down. They finally made it to the palace gates. They were closed tightly with four plain white Acrosians leaning against them.

"Hmph," Cooler remarked, "If it isn't Frost and his team," he said in a disgusted tone, "What gives? Why are the palace gates closed? They're never closed. Open them or I'll blast my way through."

"You don't have to worry about that, Cooler," Frost said nonchalantly, "Let's talk a bit over there and come to an agreement. I promise you it's something you're truly interested in."

"Hmph, I'm listening," he replied following Frost, "What kind of agreement do you have in mind?"

"How about a partnership?" Frost asked.

"Partnership?! You know damn well I work alone. I will not share the throne wi..."

"No, Coooler, you got me all wrong. We'd like to work for you as YOUR team of elite warriors and not this tyrant named Icex who is currently seated on the Cold family throne. Your father was a great King. I will do anything in my power to restore the natural order of things. He was not only my King and my boss but he was a friend as well. Open the GATES!"

The three other Acrosians proceeded to open the gates to let the last of the Royal family in.

"What's going on down there?!" Icex demanded to know. The Brenchian servant was breathing heavily after his rush.

"I-I d-don't know, sir! I informed them of your orders. That's all I know!"

"They're letting them IN! This is unacceptable!"

A hint of fear could be heard from Icex' voice. He had no one else to turn to. He was on his own. He was not going down without a fight.

"Watch the door! Stall them. Don't let anyone enter! I can't be disturbed while I'm transforming. That may be my only chance of survival."

The Brenchian rushed out of the door leaving Icex to transform. The entire palace was shaking while he was achieving his second form.

_"Damn! Why am I always insisting on making my first form my default look?" _Chilled thought, _"It takes a bloody long time to get to my final form like this! It could cost me my life!"_

Cooler and Chilled sense the palace shaking and deduced that Icex was transforming.

"Shouldn't we get there before he transforms?" Frost asked.

"It won't make a difference," Cooler answered nonchalantly, "He's going to die anyway. No one can surpass my power."

"Whatever you say, though he might be one of the strongest Final Forms on the planet. We're almost at the same level. I don't know which one of us is stronger but I was never eager to find out. I would risk losing my reputation or worse, my life."

They finally reached the top floor where the Brenchian was guarding the door. He was literally shaking in his boots at the sight of Cooler and the rest.

"P-p-please don't enter," he begged but was immediately silenced by a Death Beam piercing through his heart.

"You know," Cooler remarked, "This is the first time since I left for Earth all of those years ago that I actually murdered anyone. It's these little mments that you should cherish. They remind you that you have the power to end someone's life in the blink of an eye."

Everyone stepped back expecting him to blast it open but he simply walked over to it and twisted the doorknob.

"I thought you were going to blast the door open," Chilled asked.

"Why would I do that? This WILL become my suite after all. Why would I destroy my own door?"

He pushed the double doors open and they stepped inside. In the center of the room a plain grey Acrosian with red biogems was sitting comfortably on a couch waiting.

"Well well well," Icex uttered, "If it isn't the King's son. Came to reclaim your throne?"

"I don't know who you are and I don't care," Cooler hissed, "You have two seconds to leave or you'll head will be hanging on a flagpole."

"Give it up, Icex," Frost added, "You are surrounded. There is no way you can win against Prince Cooler, Lord Chilled and the Elite Four. You are outnumbered. For being such a prick, your sentence is death."

Icex was starting to panic on the inside but on the outside he looked calm. He knew he couldn't fight his way out of there. He had to come up with a plan; an ingenious plan to save his life. His brain was working at max capacity. "You were gone for a few years! What'd you expect? A kingdom patiently waiting for their King to return? Someone had to take the responsibility. I did it. If you are going to punish me for that, so be it."

Icex was bluffing till he could bluff no more. He was trying to get on the Prince's good side. His little scheme seems to be working for the time being.

"I give you one day to leave this planet," Cooler said after some time of consideration, "If I ever see you again, you'll be dead in less than a second."

"Wow! This is too good to be true!" Icex thought, "I can't believe I fooled him! I'd better do as he say before things go wrong."

"Why'd you let him leave?" Frost asked.

"We can't be killing our own now, can we?" Cooler replied, "He can leave and wreak havoc around the universe if he wants. That'll only benefit us in our captures. Plus, he'll draw the Saiyans' attention. Let's get everything set. My plan is just starting to unfold. Call in a press conference as soon as you can. We have a lot of work to do."

Cooler exited the room leaving a flabbergasted Frost and Chilled behind. This was unexpected. What has happened to the cold unforgiving Cooler?

"You heard the man," Frost repeated, "Get the hell out of here before someone forces you to leave but to Hell."

Icex had no choice to obey. He immediately rushed out of the room and headed to the cafetaria. There he found just who he was looking for.

"Jack, exactly who I need," Icex said in a rush. Jack was Frost's younger brother who constantly begs Frost to be a part of their team but gets denied everytime due to his inability to transform into his Final Form yet and his lack of strength. His default form was his second form which makes him look taller than the rest, even his brother.

"W-who are you?" he asked ever so vigilant but with a hint of fear by seeing a Final Form in front of him knowing he's way stronger.

"It's me, Lord Icex," he replied.

"My Lord!" he bowed respectfully unaware of recent events, "How can I be of service?"

"I'm assigning you on a mission. I'll be accompanying you. Will you accept?"

"I-It'll be an honor, sir!" he said with the excitement of a little girl.

"Great, now follow me to the spaceport and cover me. It's a secret mission so I can't be seen."

Icex and Jack made their way to the back entrance of the palace and they both flew away to the spaceport at max speed. Jack was having a difficult time keeping up. The icy winds were flying right past them as they proceeded to fly through a snowstorm. Seeing the spaceport ahead, they decreased their speed to land. They entered the large structure and immediately sped off towards the hangars.

"Get in," Icex ordered the young lad inside the mothership, "You DO know how to operate a mothership, right?"

"Yes, sir, I'm fully prepared for everything. I plan to be part of the elite team one day."

"Good to hear that," Icex replied. They both entered the mothership and made their way to the bridge where Jack proceeded to check the engines and status.

"Take off immediately," Icex ordered.

"But I'm not finished with my checklist!" he protested.

"There's nothing to it. Just start the engines and take off. When I first operated a spaceship it was as easy as riding a bike (LOL, right?)."

"Yes, Lord Icex."

By clicking a few buttons he opened the hangar doors above. He started the engines which caused the lights on the millions of displays to turn on. He grabbed the controls and proceeded to manouver the ship into the snowstorm. After a full minute they were above the clouds.

"Where to, Lord Icex?" Jack asked excited about the mission.

"Hmm, how about Planet Earth?" Icex said with a malevolent grin.

"Earth?!" Jack said shocked, "Isn't Earth where King Cold and his two sons Cooler and Frieza were reported missing? What are we going to do there?"

"Investigate," he simply answered, "You should be happy that you're the only one qualified for this mission. We must not let our mighty race down. Activate the hyperdrive."

"Sir, yes SIR!" he obeyed and sat down at a terminal. He buckled himself up and slowly pushed forward a lever accelerating the ship. Once they were in Space, he rotated it to the perfect angle before reaching max speed. He then pushed the lever completely in its forward position and pressed the Hyperdrive button and the ship disappeared in HyperSpace.

"I WILL figure out what caused the death of both Frieza and Ice (King Cold). I'm putting my bet on a group of Super Saiyans but one can't be too sure. Then I'll trick them into helping me annihilate Cooler and Chilled and once again the throne of Acros shall be mine! Muahahahahahahaha! Wait... Can someone actually laugh in their thoughts? I certainly did."

The spaceship zoomed past an imaginary camera in space and disappeared into the horizon. Meanwhile Cooler and Chilled proceeded to put their plan into action.

"So, are you set?" Cooler asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go," Chilled responded, "I'm not sure if you're allowed to go as well, though."

"Hmph, fine, I'll stay here," he pouted. Chilled vanished in front of the mighty Cooler with a plan so devious, it was smoking cold.

Chilled appeared in front of the check-in station in the Other World. He casually walked inside, not being noticed due to the halo on his head recieved after Bardock terminated his life on Planet Plant.

"HEY," a red giant behind a mahogany... ma-hogany desk shouted, "No CUTTING in LINE! GO BACK OR YOU GO TO HELL."

"You already judged me to hell," Chilled said in a hissing tone, "I just couldn't stay there being Supreme and all. That's right, my rank is higher than you, you big troll!"

King Yemma couldn't help but contain his anger. He suspected Chilled was stronger than him. He was not entirely sure but he looked like Frieza. Anyone who looks like that tyrant has GOT to be stronger than him, was his deduction.

"What the F*ck are you doing HERE then? Go to hell!"

"I'm looking for the Grand Kai though I don't know where to find him," he replied.

"Well, I certainly am NOT going to tell you after that insult you threw at me moments ago. Go find someone else to answer that question *stamp* NEXT!"

"Hmph," Chilled uttered seeing his mistake. He proceeded to exit through the backdoor on the left.

"Flight to Grand Kai Planet will leave in three minutes!" an announcer announced.

"Wow, that's extremely lucky," Chilled said out loud. He walked to the correct plane and stepped in. It was a old plane that looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. He took a window seat and stared outside at the countless souls entering the beatiful and well maintained plane to Heaven.

"_I just so totally would like to blow up that plane right now. If I can't fly in a fancy plane, no one can."_ Chilled was swaying his legs back and forth. Due to his short posture his legs could not reach the floor. He was looking around and the plane was near empty. A stewardess passed by with a cart. That reminded Chilled of something.

"Hey, waiter, do you have 'Oran juice'?"

"You mean Orange Juice?"

"It's the same thing."

"Unfortunately no," she replied, "We're having budget cuts and the only stock we can afford to buy is water."

"Hmm, well in that case, can I have a diet water please?" Chilled asked with a serious face. The girl was eyeing him suspiciously trying to deduce if he was playing a joke on her. She then decided to fill a glass with regular water for him to drink.

"What? No ice? Who the hell do you think I am?! My name is Chilled Ice Cold! Ice is my middle name. And yet you refuse to put ice in my drink?" he asked disgusted, "I'm not drinking this shit. It's tasteless without ice. You'd BETTER find some ice to put in this thing. And while you're at it, turn up the cold. I'm scorching in here."

Throughout the entire flight Chilled was making the poor girl wish she was working at the Hell section of the Soul cleansing machine instead of here. Finally the plane landed and Chilled stepped out. He walked inside the giant mansion without knocking and made his way towards a figure with a white beard sitting at a dining table.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Grand Kai asked after spotting Chilled.

"I came to file a complaint against a fellow Supreme and I believe you are a member of the Supreme Court, am I right?"

"That's right," the Grand Kai replied, "The Supreme Court consists of the Kais, me, the Supreme Kai and only rarely the Creator."

"What about Destiny?" Chilled asked curiously.

"He's not part of it," was the Grand Kai's brief answer, "But that does not give you the excuse to barge into my home like that without knocking. Don't you see I'm having dinner?"

"Yes, but this is important," Chilled insisted, "I came to complain and file a lawsuit against the Saiyan Supreme's behaviour."

"Ok, tell me everything," the Grand Kai requested.

**A few minutes later...**

"That is extremely unfair," the Grand Kai remarked after hearing Chilled's story, "You said they finished you off without giving you the time to transform? Tsk tsk tsk. They know it's an unwritten rule that a fighter has to stand by while his opponent powers up. Lucky for you, we can try them both. We are a court that not only tries the Supremes but also the Fateless. Beings in the universe who are dead have no Fate. All dead beings are Fateless but not all Fateless are dead. That Bardock you were talking about has no Fate. Even though he's alive, we can try him as well for unrightful battling a weak defenseless opponent which resulted in death of the victim. The Saiyan Supreme being also in the wrong, will also recieve a sentence. It will most likely be confinement to the Realm of Supremes for a certain time."

"That's great!" Chilled said in the most innocent voice he could muster, "Thank you, Grand Kai."

"You're welcome, Chilled. They WILL be brought to justice."

Chilled left the mansion with a wicked grin. He has exacted his revenge the legal way. Now that two more Saiyans are out of the picture, they were one step closer in annihilating the Saiyans once and for all. Their strategy was 'divide and conquer'. Now it was time for step three of their plan. Chilled teleported back to Acros and appeared in front of Cooler who was sitting comfortably on his throne drinking some wine.

"It's done," Chilled announced. They both started to laugh evilly at this magnificent plan they came up with.

"Now we only have to raise that army of Ultimates and then we'll rule the galaxies!" Cooler said to no one in particular, "Not even four Super Saiyans can stand a chance against our army of Ultimate Forms! This step is the most difficult step so we'll skip it for now. Let's prepare the next step. Get someone to prepare a mothership. We're leaving for Planet Metamor."

**End of Part 37**

*gasp* Planet Metamor? What are they planning to do there?! Find out in the next chapter of The Frozen Saga.

Goku Rules 98 has officially changed his penname to King Kakarotto 98.

**Neo Z Fighter Collaborations:**

Vulaan Kulaas + EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n: **Crimson Sunset**

FireStorm1991 + lucifvegeta: **When Worlds Collide**

King Kakarotto 98 + Full Power + The Forgotten Phoenix: **Sins of the Father**

**-Kagetoworld, Neo Z Fighters** **Union**


	38. Part 38: Polar Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on The Frozen Saga: Icy Winds:

"That Bardock you were talking about has no Fate. Even though he's alive, we can try him as well for unrightful battling a weak defenseless opponent which resulted in death of the victim. The Saiyan Supreme being also in the wrong, will also recieve a sentence; most likely confinement to the Realm of Supremes..."

"Prepare a mothership. We're leaving for Planet Metamor."

**The Frozen Saga**

**Part 38: Dawning Snowstorm** **(Pun Name: Polar Storm)**

It was a peaceful day on Earth. One of the many peaceful days since the Bojack incident. But this day was special. This was the day...

"We've finished the time machine!" Bulma yelled in excitement.

*clears throat* Um, Bulma? I was talking.

"Oh, sorry, Kevin," she said apologetic.

That's better... This was the day Bulma and her father finished the time machine. It was quite a sight. It had over 9000 horsepower, a V-64 engine and... Oops, sorry, secret Capsule Corporation design. It was similar to Trunks' time machine but much larger; mostly in the width, making it look like a UFO. It had a larger capacity than the one passenger time machine Future Bulma built. In a circle facing each other, eight people could be seated. Everyone was cramped up in the laboratory including the dozens of scientist working at the CC. Fasha was busy scanning them with her psychic powers until she saw someone try to sneak off. She scanned him and immediately went in pursuit. He didn't make it to the door because he was held up by his collar by Fasha.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Fasha asked, "What do we have here?" She pulled out a blueprint. "I'm betting 10.000.000 Zennies that this is the blueprint to the time machine and that you are a spy. HEY, I GOT A LIVE ONE OVER HERE!"

Everyone directed their attention to the captured spy. A few of them had a look of anger on their faces.

"Shame on you, Chuck!" a female scientist uttered, "I thought you loved me!" She rushed out of the room crying but not before recieving a quick scan from Fasha. Two security guards escorted Chuck and detained him for questioning. The rest just redirected their attention to the time machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen *cough* *cough*, I would li..." Dr. Briefs started before he was interrupted by his wife.

"Honey! You're not getting sick, are you?" she said while rushing to the platform worried. She put her backhand against his forehead to check if he had a fever.

"Honey, please," he said red with embarrassment, "I'm in the middle of giving a speech. It's rude to be interrupted both for me and the ones listening."

"But honey, we have to get you to a hospital if it gets worse! We can't take the risk."

"Please sit down, my love, I'll be done in a bit. Then we can talk."

Mrs. Briefs returned to her seat, still worried about her beloved husband.

"*clears throat* Now, where was I? Oh yes, I would like to present to you the only invention deserving to recieve the famous #1: The Capsule Corporation Time Machine! *applause* Thank you. They have asked me for years: Dr, when will you finally create the biggest invention ever to be called #1? I told them I'd have to invent a freaking time machine before naming a capsule number one. I didn't believe it at first but I did it! With the help of my daughter, of course. We've had numbers like #13, #67, #91 and even the great #73 but none of them ever compares to number #1. Now I would like to give the word to Bulma."

"Thank you," she said. She was carrying Baby Trunks in her arm, "I would like to thank Kageto for grasping the entire context of Time along with Destiny...*silence... The crowd didn't understand a word* but most importantly this was all impossible without my son Trunks." Bulma was giggling inside for this double meaning. The people had no idea how true this was. "Without being motivated by this cute little thing I have here, I don't believe we would have finished the time machine in the time we did. Thank you."

Cameras were flashing and a few scientists approached the stage to ask questions.

"When will you test it out?" a scientist asked.

"We don't need to test it out. We know it works." was Bulma's answer.

"But what if it doesn't work. Don't you need to test it to see if it does."

"It works and that's final," Bulma said losing her patience.

"How can you be so sure?" the scientist insisted.

"Alright," she said picking up the mic, "Everybody, BACK TO WORK! Get out of this lab. Access restricted. Shoo, we're done here."

All of the scientists left the lab. They were disappointed they didn't have chance to ask any questions. Bulma went over to a crib in the corner to put Trunks to sleep.

"So... Why are we not testing the time machine?" Yamcha asked Bulma."

"Yamcha?! Where the hell did you get here?" Bulma asked confused.

"I was sitting here for the last 30 minutes. You even asked me to get a lemonade for you."

Bulma was scratching her head confusedly while sipping from a plastic cup of lemonade in her other hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't recall you being here. Do you mind geting another lemonade for me?" she asked with a puppy face while handing him the empty plastic cup. "Thank you for being such a dear," she said walking away.

"Women, huh?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, you're only visible to them when you're needed," Yamcha replied with his head down.

**Meanwhile in Space...**

_"I need that processor that monkey has," _Cooler thought,_ "With it I can rebuild the Big Gete Star by memory. I have the entire system stored in my head. I just need to mutate a chip connected to that processor... If my calculations are correct, that fool Icex is planning to take revenge on me and go to Earth to fetch those monkeys. He also took the rigged mothership just as I expected. Heh heh heh, with this super brain I can predict anything. I might as well have psychic powers... Oh wait... I already do. I mean future sight."_

"Chili," Cooler ordered the new leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron, "Establish a connection with mothership KK98."

"Yes, sir," the brave young Brenchian warrior replied.

_"Hmm, this young Brenchian is almost strong enough to replace Salza. Good that I chose him though he's not much use to me considering Frost is training an army of Final Forms back home. This new crew is only fit to do the things I'm lazy to do myself."_

***Flashback***

"Frost," Cooler began, "I want you to stay on Acros to train an Army of Ultimates."

"W-what army? We don't HAVE and Army of Ultimates. You and Chilled are the only Ultimates in our entire race!"

"The Army YOU are going to put together in the time I'm gone."

"Aw man, I was planning to watch the movie called 'Polar Storm'. The title is already giving me the chills of excitement. I hope they have it in HD. I love me a good snowstorm movie."

"You idiot!" Cooler replied, "Polar Storm has nothing to do with Ice! It's about a MAGNETIC Pole."

"Aw man, now there are two things bothering me today."

***Flashback End***

On the big screen the confused face of Icex appeared. In the background, a young Acrosian could be seen at the controls. He was then staring directly in the face of Cooler.

"Greetings, Icex," Cooler said with a malevolent grin.

"Grr, Cooler, what do you want?!" Icex asked with a tone of pure hatred.

"L-Lord Cooler!" Jack screamed with joy, "You're alive!"

Cooler was staring at this young Acrosian who was happy to see him and he wondered why he said he was alive.

"Who are YOU, kid?" Cooler asked.

"I-I'm Jack and I'm the brother of Frost of the Elite Four. It's an honor to meet you, sir, we thought you were dead."

Icex was trying to hide his face in his right hand. His entire abduction scheme would come to light.

"Heh heh heh," Cooler said clearly amused, "So, you've taken little Jack as your... helper in this mission I'm going to give you?" Cooler was taking advantage of this little situation.

"The mission you were talking about was from Lord Cooler himself?!" Jack uttered in complete admiration.

"Yes, yes it is," Icex forcefully replied while grinding his teeth from anger.

"Yeah, now that we're talking business, let me 'further' brief you in your mission," Cooler continued. His grin hadn't vanished ever since, "You are probably already heading to Earth as I previously instructed you?" Cooler asked knowingly.

"Yes, I am," Icex said giving up hope, _"Damn, he's going to milk this till the end!"_

"Well, good, because I need you there to track one of three processors I picked up on radar. I'm sending it over to you with the holographic map of Earth."

With a few keyboard strokes, Icex received a map of the Earth with three pulsing blips. They each had their own color; red, yellow and blue.

"As you can see," Cooler continued, "The map has three blips. You are free to pursuit either the red or the yellow blip. Stay away from the blue one unless you want to die. Right now the three blips are approximately in the same area. You have to cause some destruction on some city away from that place and you'll see the blue blip move away. Then you'll search for the rest with an enhanced scouter I planted in your right armrest."

Icex opened the armrest and to his astonishment a purple scouter was indeed where Cooler claimed it would be.

"It's especially enhanced for this mission. You find either the red or yellow blip and get the hell out of there unless you wish to die. Stay away from high power levels or I'll remotely detonate a bomb I planted on the ship. You'll have no way of getting back plus I'll personally come there and kill you myself. If you stray away from your course which I have on one of the many screens in front of me, I'll detonate it as well killing you instantly. I have small drones deployed from which I can monitor your every move. They're so small, you won't be able to see them."

Icex shrugged at this revelation. He felt cornered. He WAS cornered. There was no way he could pull off his plan of 'befriending' the Saiyans whom he was almost sure lived on Earth.

"Furthermore I planned your landing course on the north pole of the planet so you won't be detected by the inhabitants there."

"Hey," Icex protested, "I don't want to land in the middle of a Polar Storm!"

"*sigh* Am I surrounded by idiots? Polar Storm has NOTHING to do with ICE! Just like 'A Sound of Thunder' has nothing to do with Thunder!"

"Aw man, what a waste of 5 Freezeuro's," Icex said annoyed.

_"Oh that reminds me,"_ Cooler thought, _"I have to change the currency to Coollars once I get back home. Damn father, always giving my brother everything. He even named the currency after him."_

"So, what's our reunion point after my mission is completed?" Icex asked.

"Planet Jujuriba," Cooler answered, "Make sure to be there on time. I'll only wait two seconds."

"Wha...?"

"Two hours," Cooler corrected, "Oh and Icex... Don't disappoint me."

"Grmbl," was all that Cooler could distinguish from Icex. The transmission ended and Cooler laid back on his bubble car/captain's seat/massage chair/hovercraft. Chilled moved his bubblecraft as well and stopped next to his.

"You've got to love these things, right?" Chilled said in a relaxing voice. A low humming sound could be heard coming from the chair which Cooler concluded was the massage option.

"Yes," Cooler replied and he too activated the massage option.

"Lord Cooler," Chili began."

"What?!" Cooler answered slightly annoyed, "You couldn't have picked a worse time to call me. I was JUST getting relaxed! Well? What is it? Spill it out!"

"We have arrived at Planet Metamor, sir," Chili announced, "Should we land the mothership or keep it in the stratosphere?"

"*sigh*" Cooler sighed as he was overweighing the options, "Yes, keep it in the planet's orbit. We'll be right back. You coming, Chilled?"

"Aaaahhhh, what?" he said waking up from a soothing massage.

"Let's go."

"We're there already? Damn, ok, let's go."

The upper blast doors opened and two bubblecrafts hovered out. They descended towards the planet at max speed. They soon arrived at a large city called Fuze. They hovered to the largest building in the center which they concluded was the palace. They landed in the palace garden and proceeded to enter the guarded palace doors.

"Who goes there?" a guard asked.

"It is I, Lord Cooler," said Cooler, "We came on very important matters."

"Cooler? Never heard of that name before?" the guard responded.

"Ever heard of the Death Beam?" Chilled asked.

"The wha...?!" was the guard's last words before he collapsed dead in front of the huge doors. His partner suffered the same Fate...

**Talking about Fate...**

"What's this?" Destiny asked out loud. The Creator was practicing his kicks on Destiny while he was reading the floating evidence of his life's work. Destiny was merely moving aside undisturbed by the kicks coming in. When the Creator asked him how he could dodge while reading at the same time, he merely said 'reflex'.

"The text inside of my Book moved back two spaces. That is highly unusual!"

"It's only two spaces," the Creator replied still trying to hit Destiny, "It's not a big deal, is it?"

"If the text even moves back one letter, it's a big deal. There is ONE problem, though. I have no way to track down what's missing."

"Well, if there's not, let's continue training then."

"Is that all you can think about?" Destiny asked.

"We have a little more of a freaking decade left!" the Creator said angrily.

"So, one decade or two is not a big deal, is it?" Destiny retorted using the Creator's words against him.

"Whoa, I see what you did there. Not funny. Just... Pay attention to what I'm doing," The Creator said continuing his kicking. Destiny sighed and waved the Book back into the non-existence.

**Back at Metamor...**

"What do you want from us?!" the Metamorese King begged on his knees.

"We want to know the secret," Chilled said stepping out of his bubblecraft. Dead guards were lying around everywhere soiling the white marble floor with blood.

"What secret?!" he asked bowing his head in fear.

"The secret of the combined warrior, the body fusion."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Cooler too stepped out of the bubblecraft and stared down at the pitiful sight in front of him. A King on his knees? You don't see that everyday.

"Are you sure about that?" Cooler said in a threatening tone. He raised his arm and used his psychic powers to choke the King to death.

"P-pleeeeeaaasse," he managed to wheeze. Cooler released his psychic grip.

"You have one last chance," he said, "I never give second chances but this time it's special because you have some information we desperately need.

"Fu..." could be heard behind him. Cooler turned around in less than half a second to see what was going on. "Sion... HA!"

He saw two guards execute a series of movements and utter the words he was so desperately trying to force the King to say. A bright light filled the area and where there were primarily two guards was now only one. He looked slightly different.

"Give it up," he said in a voice that sounded like it was actually two, "Or meet your end."

"Oh how amusing," Cooler said shocked at discovering their secret. Due to his now photographic memory, he no longer needed the help of any inhabitant on this planet. He aimed his finger behind his back and killed the King without having to look.

"Let's get out of here, Chilled," Cooler announced while climbing into his bubblecraft, "We've got all we need."

"Where do you think YOU'RE goi...?" was all the fused warrior could say before a purple beam pierced him between his eyes killing him instantly. The two bubblecrafts sped out of the palace ascending rapidly out of the atmosphere in minutes. Of course, a mass slaughter can't be complete once every single living being was dead.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Cooler asked Chilled.

"Yes, I'd love to," Chilled replied raising his finger. An orange energy ball was rapidly growing in size and was soon a full grown Supernova. Chilled released the massive ball of destruction that was now bringing the Metamorese their unfated end. In mere minutes, the planet was covered in flaming lava ready to burst. Seconds later the planet exploded leaving nothing but space dust where it one resided. The Cold duo returned to their ship a little wiser than before they left it.

"Where to now, Lord Cooler?" Chili asked.

"Jujuriba... Double time."

The ship rotated counter-clock wise to adjust its course and blasted off into HyperSpace. On the other side of the galaxy, a mothership has exited the HyberSpace.

*Estimated time of arrival in 5 minutes* the computer announced.

"Buckle up, Jack," Icex ordered. He was lucky on one hand that Cooler didn't reveal the fact he was actually kicked off the planet and that he abducted Jack as well. On the other hand, he hated Cooler with all of his cold heart.

"Yes, sir," was Jack's usual answer as he obeyed his master's orders. Icex thought of how this kid was blindly obeying his every word. No one ever showed him that much respect.

The mothership landed on its landing location which was the center of the North Pole. A barren iceland uninhabited for miles. Icex put on the enhanced scouter and turned it on. It had a message coming from Cooler:

"Icex, if I haven't told you this yet, I'm telling you now. Whatever you do, don't fly. They can sense your power level and they will find you and kill you afterwards. Use the transportation seat. Fly as high as it goes so you won't be spotted on that overpopulated planet. End of transmission."

Three blips appeared on the scouter in the direction Icex was facing. He climbed onto his bubblecraft and flew in that direction.

"Hey, Gohan," Krillin asked, "If you would use the time machine Bulma and Dr. Briefs created, where would you go?"

"Please don't ask me that, Krillin," Gohan said slightly annoyed, "I'm studying for Math and History; two completely unrelated subjects and I need to pay it my full attention."

"I understand," he replied disappointed. He still couldn't see why he couldn't study at home. They were at the Capsule Corporation. Who studies while there are brilliant technology for them to check out. He decided to take his annoying habit called 'talking' somewhere else.

"Hey, Kageto!" Krillin said as he approached him.

_"Oh God, what does he want now?"_ Kageto thought as he was relaxing in a lawn chair. "Yes, Krillin?" he asked as politely as he could muster.

"If you would..."

"I don't need to use it," Kageto replied before he could finish his sentence, "I can already travel through time, remember?"

"How did you know what I was going to say?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I can read minds too, remember?" Kageto said slightly annoyed. _"Wow, I only remember to do it when it's unnecessary... Kind of like Krillin and his Destructo Disk."_

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Can all four of you re..." An explosion from afar could be heard all the way at the Capsule Corp. The shockwaves were immense causing a strong wind to cut through the area.

_"Thank you, Creator,"_ Kageto thought, _"I'm bored as hell, Krillin is talking and you send a villain for me to fight who just destroyed one of the nearby villages."_

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Fasha said as she rushed outside.

"Someone destroyed one of he nearby villages and I'm heading there to investigate."

"WE are heading there to investigate," Fasha corrected.

"Hmph, fine, though it DOES take only one to get the job done these days. I hardly believe it's another Bojack or Cell."

Kageto and Fasha left the CC to investigate the explosion. Icex saw the interaction behind the bushes and identified Kageto as the blue blip, more specifically the device on his lower arm.

_"Hmm, so HE'S the dangerous guy I have to stay away from, huh?"_ Icex thought, _"I'd better get going before he comes back."_

Icex was stealthly sneaking around the CC facility following the rest of the blips. The yellow blip indicated he had to enter the crowded dome-like building.

_"I will most likely be spotted trying to get that one,"_ he deduced, _"I'd better search for the red one."_

The red blip took him outside of the Capsule Corporation walls. He hoped no one spotted him when he jumped over it. He was led to an empty green field in the neighborhood.

"That's weird, it indicated the red blip is below me," he said tapping the scouter. "Well, it's demo time."

Icex ascended a few feet and dropped a condensed ball of energy. A controlled explosion shook the ground a little and dirt was flying everywhere. After the dust cleared up, a rather deep hole could be seen below. Icex descended through the hole until he fell in an open space.

"T-that is King Cold's ship!" Icex uttered. He floated slowly towards the spacecraft. He saw traces of Acrosian blood spattered on the hull, "What the hell happened here?"

The place was abandoned. The lights were on but unbeknownst to Icex, he destroyed the only surveillance equipment that was mounted on the roof. Icex was about to enter the ship before recieving a transmission on his new scouter.

"Icex," Cooler's voice thundered in his ear, "Remember your mission. I hardly believe the processor is located in my father's ship now, don't you think?"

What Icex didn't know was that Cooler was grinning wickedly while staring at his screen.

"Get off of my back, will you?" Icex screamed through the scouter. He clicked the button twice to disconnect the communication on the scouter.

"Nice try," Cooler said with an evil laugh, "You can't disconnect me. It's an enhanced scouter, remember?"

"Grr," was all Icex could mutter. He was very close. He followed the red blip until he reached a red object behind the ship. "What IS that thing?"

"It looks like a robot," Cooler responded. He had a visual as well through the spy drones. "Bring the entire thing with you. It looks peculiar. You better hurry. I'm on my way to Jujuriba as we speak. You have two hours once I get there."

"Grr, whatever you want, oh so supreme overlord," Icex said sarcastically.

"Hey Chilled, I believe he's talking to you," Cooler retorted. They both burst into laughter on the other side of the transmission. They cut it on their side giving Icex some peace and quiet. Not that it was their intention. Icex skillfully grabbed the robot and burst through the hole. He was flying towards the ship in his maximum speed. He entered immediately, dropped the robot in a room and rushed towards the bridge.

"Take off, take off NOW!" Icex ordered Jack with a look of intense fear. The blue blip was moving quickly towards the ship.

"Hyperdrive, HYPERDRIVE!" he shouted.

"We're still inside of the planet's atmosphere, sir, I believe it's not poss..."

"Just bloody do it, okay?!"

"Yes sir!"

In less than two seconds the ship disappeared in HyperSpace avoiding Kageto in the matter of seconds.

"Who the hell was that?" Fasha asked.

"I dunno," Kageto replied, "I'm sure it wasn't Cooler or Chilled. The energy signature was... different. It's too weak. I can't track it. God knows why he was here and destroyed that one village."

"Somebody called my name?" The Creator asked.

"Creator! Goddamn it!"

**End of Part 38**

Author's Note Unavailable :p. Don't forget to watch Polar Storm!

-K


	39. Part 39: Eye of the Frozen Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Planet Jujuriba. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. Planet Jujuriba is owned by the great Vegito73. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 38: Dawning Snowstorm: Icex managed to steal Hatchiyack and avoid Kageto at the last second. He was lucky to have left Earth alive. Now he has a meeting with Cooler on the entirely metal planet called Jujuriba. All credit goes to Vegito73 for his original idea (Planet Jujuriba). I do not own Planet Jujuriba. Please read 'The Legend of Bardock' by Vegito73. It's awesome. It's undescribably good. I don't want to spoil it so you have to read it yourself. Now... On with the story.

**The Frozen Saga**

**Part 39: Eye of the Frozen Storm**

* * *

**Planet Jujuriba (Vegito73)...**

A far away gray planet made of a soft metallic substance in the middle of nowhere Space. Purged by baby Raditz who was deployed the same way as Kakarot was to Earth. The planet was lifeless. No nature growing wildly or small animals running around freely. Barren... Not a thing in sight. The one thing it DID have was oxygen. This served as the medium for communication between any visitors. The only thing visible on the small planet was a PTO mothership that was slowly sinking into the planet.

"Help me push this thing out of this mud," Cooler ordered Chili.

"I don't believe it's mud, sir," Chili replied scratching his head.

"Doesn't matter. You grab the other side and pull up. CHILLED! Be useful for once and help me with this."

"I'm sorry, dear descendant of mine, I have a court to attend." Chilled stepped out of the mothership well-dressed in his regular orange outfit but with a red tie and a suit jacket. "See ya later, ta ta!"

Chilled used his Instant Transmission to teleport to the Other World leaving Cooler, Chilled and a few men to pull the ship out of the planet that was slowly sucking in the ship.

"Why did we even land the ship in the first place?" Cooler asked annoyed. The men shrugged and shifted their attention back to the task at hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Earth...**

* * *

"Who the hell was that?" Fasha asked.

"I don't know but I'm certain it wasn't Chilled nor Cooler," Kageto replied deep in thought, "God knows who they were 'cause I sensed two energy signatures; one weaker than the other."

"Somebody called my name?" The Creator asked appearing before them.

"Goddamnit, Creator!" Kageto reacted.

"You know that was an insult for me, right?" he said a little hurt, "I can't damn myself now, can I?"

"I'm sorry," Kageto apologized, "It's just that we had a mysterious visitor who came to Earth, destroyed a village and left the planet all in the matter of minutes. If that doesn't raise any questions, then I don't know what will."

"Hmm, that DOES sound strange," Destiny said appearing before them as well, "You know, moments ago the text in my Book moved back two spaces equivalent to two names being erased. I have no idea what could have happened. Let me check again."

Destiny summoned his Book and opened it at the last page. "NO! NOOO! NOOOOO!" Destiny screamed in a mixture of anger and horror.

"What's wrong, Destiny?" The Creator, Fasha and Kageto asked concerned.

"10 ENTIRE PAGES were erased from my BOOK!"

"What?!" Kageto reacted, "What do you mean? I always see blank pages at the end of the Book. Isn't that normal?"

"There were but a few blank pages when I first gave the Creator my Book for safekeeping," Destiny replied a little calmer, "The Book is a magical piece of equipment. I've written literally the entire infinite history; past, present and future. Then I modified it so that newborns write themselves at the first page and the elderly vanishes at the last ten or so pages. That's why the Book has a few extra blank pages just in case there's an overflow. BUT! I can't be in the middle of the Book and the text moves back a few spaces. Names are supposed to vanish at the end of the Book NOT somewhere in the middle. The text is supposed to be moving FORWARD not BACK! There are 10 pages of names missing. There are 7,77 *10E77 lives in the universe and ten pages worth of living beings have vanished. That's the equivalent of a planet filled with life being destroyed."

"So... The Book is NOT dealt in categories?"

"DAMNIT, Kageto, weren't you listening to anything I was saying? A planet has been destroyed and names have been erased in the middle of the Book! Why can't you get that? They had still decades to live."

"But how come when I opened the Book I saw it dealt in categories? I talked to it and it responded. Why?"

"It's embedded with my power, Kageto," Destiny replied patiently though he was slowly losing it, "It's magical. Let's just leave it at that."

"Can we get out of this freezing place now?" Fasha asked.

"Sure, let's go," Kageto said flying away. Soon they reached Capsule Corporation.

"GUYS! There's been a break-in!" Bulma said all horrified, "Someone broke into the secret underground Capsule Corporation Storage Facility! I didn't even KNOW there was a Capsule Corporation Secret Undergrond Storage Facility. They told me today that they stored everything alien inside!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Bulma," Kageto began, "But I knew there was such thing as the Capsule Corporation Secret Underground Storage Facility."

"You knew there was a Capsule Corporation Secret Underground Storage Facility?" she asked dumbounded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, I knew there was a Capsule Corporation Secret Underground Storage Facility and I didn't tell you because it was a secret."

"But the Capsule Corporation Secret Underground Storage Facility belongs to the Capsule Corporation! That's why it's called CAPSULE CORPORATION Secret Underground Storage Facility in the first place."

"ALRIGHT!" Fasha said annoyed, "STOP IT, you two. I'm tired of hearing 'Capsule Corporation Secret Underground Storage Facility'. Yes, there's been a break-in. Yes, there is such thing as a Secret Facility. Get over it and go investigate, will you?!"

"But the only camera in the entire place was destroyed!" Bulma protested.

"We have to check what's missing!" Fasha pointed out the most logical answer.

"I'll go," Kageto volunteered, "I know almost everything stored in that place. I can certainly be of much help."

"Great," Bulma said, "Let's go then."

The trio went inside leaving Destiny and the Creator waiting outside. They entered the basement and a scientist was waiting for them. He waved his hand in front of an apparently empty wall and a keypad appeared. He entered a code and the wall was raised.

"I didn't know this was here," Bulma remarked, "Why is this kept a secret?" she asked the scientist.

"Well, I can't tell you that because I don't know. All I know is that this place stores alien tech."

They soon reached the open storage space and Kageto started his investigation immediately.

"I have a bad feeling about what he took," Kageto remarked, "It feels like a part of me is missing. Where's Hatchiyack?!"

The red robot was nowhere to be found. Kageto immediately rushed over to the terminal, also named Hatchiyack, and turned it on. He connected his Hunter with the terminal and remotely dimmed the lights in the entire storage space. He then opened a holographic map of the universe that filled the entire space and managed to pinpoint Hatchiyack's location.

"He's heading away from Earth at incredible speed!" Kageto remarked in awe, "I believe he was abducted. I'll try to see if I can remotely contro..."

Kageto suddenly vanished on the spot. The map disappeared along with his Hunter and the lights turned back on. Not too far away The Creator vanished as well. Bardock, who was eating, also vanished before taking a bite of his food...

* * *

**Other World...**

* * *

*clunk* *clunk* *clunk* "Order in the courtroom!" The Grand Kai requested while hitting his hammer. Everyone phased into their seats. Kageto suddenly appeared next to Bardock seated at a table. At the jury stands he saw the Kais, The Supreme Kai, The Creator, a green humanoid with a turban and a halo and King Yemma sitting in a seperate large chair next to the stands.

"W-what is going on here?!" Kageto asked.

"ORDER!" The Grand Kai ordered, "There is no screaming in the courtroom."

"I demand to know why I'm here," Kageto demanded.

"So do I," Bardock chipped in.

"I believe you are being summoned to defend yourselves," Chilled announced with a cackle after appearing seated at the table on their right.

"Y-YOU!" Kageto screamed with the intention of lunging at him but was stopped by Bardock.

"ORDER!" the Grand Kai repeated.

"You two are getting what you deserve," Chilled jeered again.

"Will the defendants please rise?" the Grand Kai ordered. Both Kageto and Bardock stood up. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Excuse me, 'Your Honor'," Kageto began, "Can you explain what the charges are? We were not aware there was a court meeting nor what we're being tried for."

"Very well. You, Kageto and Bardock, are charged with assault and violation of the Nineteenth Law which states: "A fighter has to stand by when his opponent powers up."

"That doesn't make sense!" Kageto uttered. He spotted The Creator sitting in the stands. "Creator, tell thim this is nonsense!"

"ORDER! This action caused the death of the victim by defendant Bardock. Furthermore, Kageto repeated the actions of defendant Bardock in the location: The Realm of Supremes and unrightfully took away his right of being present at the only place he had the right to be. Does the jury have a verdict?"

They all handed in their papers and someone gave it to the Grand Kai.

"Defendant Kageto, you are being found guilty of all above chareges and to be spent an indefinite time in confinement at location: The Realm of Supremes."

"WHAT?!"

"ORDER! Defendant Bardock, you are being found guilty of all charges mentioned above. Since there are no regular sentence for commiting such crimes, you are to be confined to The Realm of the Supremes as well. You are to be under the watchful eye of The Creator 24 hours a day. In no possible situation may any of you leave to the living world. Court is adjourned."

"But Your Honor, what about the duty as a Supreme?" Kageto asked.

"You are to be suspended from your duties. You are not allowed to be anywhere but the Realm of Supremes. If you violate your sentence, you will be stripped of your rank and confined in H.F.I.L."

Kageto gulped at the sound of this. He was also furious at the grinning Chilled. They really try people for stupid things like this? Suddenly everyone vanished to their destination. Kageto, Bardock and The Creator appeared in front of Kageto's throne.

"CREATOR! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Kageto asked unleashing all of his anger on him.

"Kageto, calm down, I had nothing to do with it nor there was anything I could have done to make a difference. The North Kai and I know you so we voted for innocent. The other three Kais, the Supreme Kai and his helper Kibito, however, don't know you. We were two against seven."

"Why the hell do they try people for something like that?!"

"It's the universal law, Kageto, there was nothing I could do about it."

"Didn't YOU create those laws? Weren't YOU who created all of them at some point? And you call yourself God? Why haven't you defended me? Last time I checked, the Grand Kai does not go above you."

"Seriously, Kageto, why don't you believe I tried? It's a court. It's not in my power to 'crash' it. I was even lucky to be part of it. They decided not to add Destiny to the mix. He would have surely changed the whole result with his Book and pen."

"What the hell happened with the two of you?" Destiny said appearing with a pissed look on his face, "You two just vanished? Why the hell did you do that?"

"We were summoned by the Supreme Court," Kageto answered disgusted by the recent events, "Apparently Chillled had sued us for violating the law of transformation during battle. Can you believe that?!"

"Yes, I can. I knew that law existed but now that Chilled is not part of me anymore, he can pretty much do whatever he pleases without my knowledge."

"NO! You can't be serious!"

"He's dead, Kageto and on top of that he's a Supreme. He has immortal death, invulnerability. Doesn't surprise me if he pulls out something like that out of his bag. I deduce that he and Cooler are planning something big if they want the two of you out of the picture."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that he stole Hatchiyack, or at least he sent someone to do it for him. That guy had a similar type of energy. The other one did as well. I believe they're from the same race as Cooler and Chilled. They were Acrosians for sure."

"If you say so," Destiny replied, "I don't even know what to believe anymore. I know I can't control dead people. I decided that, otherwise this Book would be as thick as the length of your throne and as wide as the diameter of your spaceship. Plus, people don't do much after they die. They enjoy free will in either Heaven or Hell. That's why the dead people vanish from my Book but they CAN be recalled in a search but only to get information of that being's life."

"Creator," Kageto said directing the conversation to him, "Are you absolutely sure you can't strip Chilled from his Supreme Rank?"

"Yes, Kageto, that's one of my many flaws. I'm too trusting. I can't undo his Supreme reign if he doesn't consent."

"Now we are stuck in this place," Bardock summarized.

"You're making it sound like this place is unpleasant," Creator questioned the Saiyan. He turned red after seeing the Creator's bright diamond-like blue eyes for the first time. They were looking down upon him awaiting his answer.

"Well, if we're here, we can't help protect the Earth if they decide to attack."

Kageto collapsed onto his throne exhausted. "*sigh* Look at the bright side, at least we have Fasha, Tora, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan to do it while we're away. They can manage it, right?"

* * *

**Planet Jujuriba (Again, by Vegito73)...**

* * *

An Acrosian mothership suddenly appeared in the Jujuriba airspace. It was making its way toward the metallical planet where it had an appointment with its King. Finally he reached the ground and spotted a few men pushing a mothership.

"What the hell is going on?" Icex muttered. He and Jack exited the mothership carrying a red robot towards the other mothership.

"So, you've finally made it, Icex," Cooler said amused. He had an evil grin on his face after seeing he managed to force Icex complete his mission. "What do we have here?" Cooler asked as he approached the red robot with the intention of close inspection.

"Well, it seems we have a live one over here. I wonder what it is?" Cooler broke the his left wrist biogem with a swift move, straining because of the intense pain, and pulled out a simple computer chip. It started to shake violently and suddenly it flew out of his hand as if pulled by a magnet. It adhered himself onto Hatchiyack and started mutating.

"Heh, saves me the trouble," Cooler said watching the action unfold. Gray tentacles were protruding out of every square inch of Hatchiyack's body. The green eyes then lit up and it was fully restored.

"R-Raichi, Saiyans... Hate," Hatchiyack uttered.

"Wow, it even shares our hate towards the Saiyan!" Cooler said excited. Hatchiyack's head turned creepily 90 degrees to the left. Black aura seemed to be emitting out of Cooler which Hatchiyack then proceeded to absorb. Cooler felt weakened by this.

"What IS this thing?!" Cooler asked but before he could answer, the gray tentacles entered the ground. The entire planet shook. Everyone except Hatchiyack fell due to the intense trembling. Bolts of electricity could be seen traveling around the planet. It slowly began to morph. The planet seemed to have turned into a liquid mettalic substance sucking everything in.

"Everyone! Get in the ship!" Chili screamed out in desperation. Two men were sucked into the planet with a muffled scream. Cooler, Icex and Jack only needed to ascend a little to watch the show. Slowly they saw both motherships sink like a ship into the planet. Hatchiyack was disappearing into it as well. Large grey tentacles burst out of one side of the planet. A maze-like structure started to form in the depths of the planet.

There were multiple entrances to the large metallic planet. Cooler, Icex and Jack descended to find their way to the core of the New Big Gete Star. When they finally arrived, the round core was 'furnished' with the parts of one of the spaceships. And the other was still whole casually standing there. Chili and two of his men stepped out of the ship. Hatchiyack was at the exact middle of the core. A few wires were connected to him and his eyes were flashing green.

"So," Cooler uttered in complete satisfaction, "This is the rebirth of the Big Gete Star. This is also the birth of an empire. The Cooler Empire will rise once again and the first addition to this empire will be... Earth." That last word he pronounced in a disgusted tone.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Chilled said the moment he appeared, "I took care of the annoying pest known as Kageto and even managed to bring down that Super Saiyan who caused my death. Two less monkeys to worry about. Now we only have four left to kill."

"Yes, let's mobilize right now. We'll show them. NO ONE messes with the mighty race of Acros."

"One problem, though," Chilled remarked, "How the hell are we going to control this thing?"

"Hmm, you're right," Cooler said, "I have no way to control the robot. Though... The robot possessed the processor I so desperately needed. I know hundred percent how it operates. I'll need a terminal or something to access this thing. Good that we still have one mothership. Salza! Help me with some cables."

It was quiet in the core. Cooler was getting furious seeing Chili motionless staring at nothing.

"Salza, aren't you listening to me?"

"Um, excuse me, sir," Chili answered, "Are you talking to me? My name is Chili."

"*sigh* Chili, would you be such a lad and help me connect this robot to the spaceship?"

"Yes, SIR!" he replied and rushed inside to do what he has been told. Moments later Hatchiyack was hooked up with the ship's main computer. The last wire was yet to be connected. Cooler grabbed the wire and connected it to another one beneath the front panel. The entire ship went dark.

"What have you done?" Chilled asked, "This was supposed to be our only method of transportation next to this huge parasitic metallic planet thing. Now we can get neither of them working!"

"Wait for it," Cooler replied, _"What's wrong? I connected them correctly. I have made no mistakes and everything was excecuted with precision. My knowledge can't fail me now."_

Suddenly all the lights turned back on and the screen turned into a matrix of green numbers flying in columns from top to bottom on a black background. After seconds of staring in awe at the active screen, it turned blank. Unknown signs started to appear in a sequence. It looked like... The Acrosian language. Cooler was shocked that this robot was speaking to him in his native language.

*Greetings, Cooler* the signs on the screen spelled out.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Cooler asked not diverting his eyes from the screen.

*I am Hatchiyack... I saw through that this place turned exactly how it was recorded in the chip you gave me. It will take some time before I can get us moving and produce reproductions of your image known as Meta-Coolers but it will come... in time. The Star needs seismic energy so we'll be stopping at a nearby planet to do so. I possess all of your memories and I see you have a lot of pent-up hatred against the Saiyans. Let it loose so I can power-up the star with that energy.*

"What the hell are you talking about? What's with this monkey business? Those dirty monkeys don't deserve to live at ALL! We're going to exterminate them even if that's the last thing we'll do."

*Yes, yes, continue. The more you hate, the faster I can recharge.*

Chilled was standing by and reading everything but eventually he pitched in. He started cussing the Saiyan Race for all they have done and how they were just animals. In the end, they both were exhausted. They felt... drained.

*We have enough power to make it to the nearest planet. Stand by... Stand by... Stand by...*

The words were flashing on and off on the screen. After a while, they felt movement in the planet. It started moving, slowly at first, and was drastically increasing in speed.

"Heh heh heh," Cooler laughed satisfied, "This Star is faster than the other. I guess I'm going to call it... The Death Star."

"Um... Cooler?" Icex tried, "That name has already been taken by a supervillain loooong ago named Darth Vader."

"Oh really?" he asked disappointed, "Darth... That name sounds as if his parents were drunk when they named. My name is Cooler than his. Besides, all my attacks start with 'Death'."

"But you can't use it. He built that entire star from scratch. You'll be stealing the entire concept."

"Hmph, fine, I'll just stick with New Big Gete."

The black screen suddenly changed and now they were seeing the image of a planet approaching quickly. It was barren and devoid of life. The only thing that coucld be seen on the entire planet was an enormous looking tree with brown leaves. It looked like it was dying.

"What kind of planet is that?!" Jack asked curious, "It only has a huge tree on it."

"I don't know and I don't care," Cooler said, "As long as it fills up the energy reserves and helps us get to Earth."

"It doesn't look like it has lots of energy," Jack remarked.

"Nonsense, every planet has seismic energy. This one is no exception."

After they descended the screen turned black again. Hatchiyack started to communicate again.

*This planet has enough energy to get to Earth but not enough to produce re-productions. Out of the collective Big Gete database I have identified the only life form on this planet as the Tree of Might. One fruit of this plant will multiply your power by three.*

"WHAT?!" Chilled, Icex, Cooler and Jack screamed at the same time.

"That could certainly help me get stronger!" Jack uttered in complete excitement, "I'm gonna look for one."

"So... Triplify your power, huh?" Chilled said with an evil grin, "That could come in handy."

"This is exactly what I need to exact my revenge against the Saiyans," Cooler muttered, "Just need to find one fruit."

Both Cooler and Jack sped out of the spaceship. They looked at each other strangely. "Boy, if you find one before I do, you'd better bring it to me. Then you can go find one for yourself," Cooler ordered.

"Yes, Lord Cooler," the second form apprentice said in complete adoration before blasting off towards the only location on the entire planet. Cooler decided to do the same and together they searched different areas of the tree. Not one fruit could be found anywhere. Back at the ship Hatchiyack continued to speak.

*You can try to find a seed to plant on a planet full of life. It will give you the fruit you need.*

Chilled and Icex were the only ones left behind to read it. This caused both of them to grin at this thought. They too blasted towards the tree to search for whatever they could find.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Realm of Supremes...**

* * *

"I'm going to help you with anthing I can," The Creator said to the other three, "I'll figure out which planet Cooler destroyed. If he did it recently, they should still be standing in line at the check-in station."

"Good, you do that," Kageto said completely pissed off.

It was no problem at all for the Creator to appear in the Other World. He just had to think it and he was there. He was walking slowly next to the long waiting line towards the check-in station. There were but one-third of the entire race who kept their bodies. That is, including their King.

"Excuse me," The Creator nudged the King who was recognizable by his clothing.

"Who the hell do you think I am touching me like that?" The King said annoyed turning to see who nudged him. He locked his gaze on the Creator and he was mesmerized by the Creator's eyes.

"W-who are you?" he asked sensing eternal peace radiating from this stranger.

"Who I am is not relevant right now. I need you to tell me to which race all of these dead people belong to."

"We are the race of Metamor, that is, until we've been exterminated by two white lizard beings. Unfortunately, I didn't get their names."

"Tell me, why do you think they came to your planet? Why not another planet? Why specifically yours?"

"T-they wanted to learn the secrets of fusion."

"F-fusion?" The Creator uttered confused, "Permanent fusion as in potara rings?"

"Pota-what?" The King asked, "No, the Fusion technique. It lasts only thirty minutes. Two persons combined to become a powerful warrior."

"Great, thanks for the info," The Creator said turning around with the intention to leave.

"Wait!"The King said, "I didn't get your name."

"It's The Creator to you," The Creator said smiling before vanishing in front of him. He reappeared next to Destiny in front of the throne.

"Guess what I found out," he said, "The race they exterminated was the Metamorese."

"What?!" Destiny shouted out, "That can only mean one thing. They were interested in the fusion technique. There cannot be any other explanation. And I believe they got it too, otherwise they wouldn't have blown up the planet after they were done."

"Hmm, the Fusion Technique, huh?" Bardock muttered, "Kageto, can you please summon the Metamorese Supreme, please?"

"The Meta... Why?" Kageto asked.

"Just do it, I need to ask him something."

"You know we are being watched, right?" Kageto said carefully, "I bet it's the Supreme Kai watching us from his crystal ball. I bet that's what he does all day."

"HEY! I do NOT stare at my crystal ball all day," The Supreme Kai said appearing in front of them with two fingers pressed against his forehead.

"What are you doing here, Supreme Kai?" Kageto asked.

"I'm watching over you. That's what I'm doing."

"Oh really? And what is the punishment if we leave?"

"You'll get stripped of your rank and the both of you will be confined to Hell."

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"The decision rests with you."

"Well, all we did was kill this evil villain who in his turn killed billions of lives. We saved others from his tyranny. Yet WE are the ones being punished while HE is roaming around the universe doing God knows what."

"I don't know what he's doing, don't look at me," The Creator said innocently.

"I'm sorry but you broke the law and I'm just following orders."

"YOU?! The Supreme Kai following orders from the Grand Kai? Something about that last sentence doesn't sound right."

"That's just how the court is divided," The Supreme Kai explained.

"So, you barge in here just because we were about to summon the Metamorese Supreme?"

"No, I barged in here because you insulted me. I do not take insults lightly"

"So, you won't be leaving until I apologize? Fine. I take it back. What a pleasant way to meet you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too," The Supreme Kai said disappearing in front of them.

"Ok," Kageto said pepped up, "It's time to get down to business. I summon the Metamorese Supreme."

A Metamorese Warrior appeared in front of them. He looked like he was still pissed off about the fact that his planet was destroyed not too long ago.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked stubbornly.

"HEY! Have some respect," the Creator set him straight, "This is the Saiyan Supreme you're talking to."

"C-Creator?" the warrior uttered, "I-I-I'm sorry for my rudeness. It's just my planet was destroyed by that despicable Acrosian Supreme and now I have no replacement options and I have to stay on forever."

"I know how you feel," Kageto said to him, "I know a few Supremes who have been through that same experience."

"You are forgiven," the Creator said.

"T-Thank you," he replied, "Now, how can I be of assistance?"

"First of all," Bardock spoke, "What's your name?"

"My name is Sync. I'm a warrior from the race of Metamor and I have been chosen about a decade ago to become the Supreme of my race. During my time, Frieza deployed multiple teams to capture our planet but we fought them off each time until they gave up. We lived in peace until a surprise attack took the life of my battle partner. We fight in pairs. Each of us has a compatible partner with whom we fuse if things turn for the worst. Needless to say, my partner and I built an unbreakable bond and when he was killed, something inside of me snapped. I was the only one who fought all four of them and killed them all. They were twice as strong as I was. After I recovered, I was teleported here for my initiation."

"I'm so sorry about your partner," Bardock said, "I know exactly how you feel. I lost my team of Fasha, Tora, Shugesh and Borgos long ago at the hands of Frieza. I only got two of them back."

"Hmm... So, why did you need me?"

Everyone turned to look at Bardock. He answered: "I need you to teach Kageto and I the fusion technique."

"WHAT?!" Kageto exclaimed, "Why?"

"You'll see what I mean... In due time. Just do me a favour and go with it for now."

"Fine, only because you're my best friend, Bardock."

"Ok, shall we begin?" Sync asked, "You have to follow my instructions carefully."

* * *

**Back at the League of Supervillains... I have to come up with a better name later...**

* * *

Everyone was searching for the fruit all around the tree. Chilled was looking as well but not for the fruit. He was looking for a seed. There was a round bowl-like crater inside the tree where once a Medium Space Pod rested. Chilled wasn't interested in this little detail. In a far corner he saw a broken scouter lying there on its own. When he picked it up, a small brown-beige object fell out. He bent down to pick it up and analyze it and concluded it was indeed the seed he was looking for.

"I FOUND IT!" Chilled shouted alerting the other Acrosians. They rushed immediately to Chilled's location expecting to see a fruit.

"What's this?" Cooler said picking up the seed, "Why did you call us for a seed?"

"With that we can plant a new tree and harvest its fruit."

"Nah, I don't see the use of that. It takes patience to grow a tree, especially one this big. I'm not patient so this is useless. I'll probably be dead by the time it bears fruit. I believe it's safe to say there's nothing here. I'm flying back to the star." Cooler gave Chilled back his seed and blasted off into the horizon with Jack following him at a distance. Chilled thought he might have some use to the seed so he stored it in his orange leotard.

"It'll bear fruit by the time you die, you said? I'll still be alive by then."

He then decided to return to the ship. It was good that he left when he did because the planet was crumbling and on the verge of implosion. The Big Gete Star retracted from the planet and was hovering in Space at a safe distance. Moments later the planet imploded.

The large screen inside the mothership was giving everyone inside the ship a front seat view of the fireworks. All of them were watching in awe. Unbeknownst to them, a terminal was displaying signs in the Tuffle language. Translation: _***Ghost Warrior Program activated... Raichi Folder Accessed... Estimated Time of Completion: 6 minutes and 43 seconds...***_

**End of Part 39**

Hello, readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Fate Protectors. As you can guess, we are approaching another climax in the story. Why does Bardock want to learn Fusion? What will Chilled do with the Seed of Might? What is this Raichi 'thing' at the end of this chapter? Why was there a broken scouter inside of the Tree of Might? Why did the cowboy shoot the sherrif but not the deputy? Answers to 40% of these question will be revealed in the next chapter of The Frozen Saga.

Announcement: If you are a writer reading this story and you have your own story published with more than three reviews by non Neo Z members, you are a Neo Z cantidate! Please submit your name to any of the members mentioned below and we'll tell you if you have what it takes to become a Neo Z Fighter!

Members to contact: FireStorm1991, Vegito73, KaiserNight, lucifvegeta, King Kakarotto 98, Captain Space, Rojoneo, Imaginary Ink, FinalFlashX, pointer39, EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n, The Forgotten Phoenix.

-Kagetoworld, Neo Z Fighters Admin.


	40. Part 40: Cold, Hatred and Panic

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 39: Eye of the Frozen Storm:

***Ghost Warrior Program Activated. Raichi Folder Access. Estimated Time of Completion: 6 minutes and 43 seconds.***

Kageto and Bardock are now in the process of learning the Fusion Technique from Sync. Bardock has yet to play his trump card. Cooler, Chilled, Jack, Icex, Chili and his men were on their way to Earth. Revenge was fresh on Cooler's mind.

**The Frozen Saga**

**Part 40: Cold, Hatred and Panic**

"Let's go," Cooler ordered Hatchiyack. He obeyed and increased the speed of the Star. They were going one-third the speed of light. After the fireworks, Cooler and Chilled were a little more relaxed. They retreated to their bubblecraft and soon fell asleep.

***36 seconds left for completion***

Icex wandered around the Cold spaceship looking for something to do. Jack was following him like a puppy.

"Stop following me," Icex snarled.

"But sir, I have to always stand by for the next order, right?"

"No, just leave me alone. Go do whatever you want."

Jack sped off with the excitement of a little kid. He was tired and was happy he got permission to go to sleep. Icex didn't mind one bit and was pissed off about the fact that he ended working for Cooler. On top of that, he didn't find the fruit nor the seed on that planet. He could easily get rid of Chili and his gang but Cooler and Chilled were a bit tougher than that.

"If only there was a way I could take revenge on those two," he thought out loud.

"Revenge, you say?" an unfamiliar voice spoke out of nowhere, "I'm an expert at revenge."

"Who is that?" Icex asked taking a battle stance.

"Why I am none other than the great Dr. Raichi, of course," he introduced himself.

"What are yo... How did you get here?" Icex asked again.

"My best creation created this body for me. Marvelous contraption you have here. Though I'm not fond of you using my creation as a power source."

"Creation?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hatchiyack... is MY creation. I will not allow you to use him as a batttery. I will eradicate you."

"Use as a... Hatchiyack?" Icex repeated confusedly. Then it struck him. He could use this mysterious old man in front of him, "Oh yes, Hatchiyack! Oh I'm sorry. You've got the wrong guy. I'm not the one using him. The ones you are looking for are at the end of this hallway. Huge doors. You can't miss it. Eradicate as you please."

Icex walked past him and felt victorious. He had no idea what that old man was capable of but he didn't care. He would be happy with anything he could throw at Cooler or Chilled.

Being a Royal Spaceship, Icex knew that on multiple locations there was a wine bottle hidden. It was mandatory for every Royal Ship to have one. It has been ordered by the late King Cold that wine bottles should be stored all across the ship in reachable locations so that he could always get one when he pleased. Icex once saw a blueprint of the ship so he knew most of the hidden panels. He grabbed a bottle of wine and retreated to one of the many chambers and had a drink. He would wait 10 minutes or at least until the bottle was over to check upon the Cold duo.

**Meanwhile on Earth...**

Bulma was still inside the Secret Underground Facility. She didn't understand why Kageto suddenly disappeared.

"He'd better come back soon," she said slowly infuriating on the spot. She couldn't hold it anymore and decided to take matters into her own hands. She connected her Hunter where she saw Kageto connect his and both the Terminal's and the Hunter's screen lit up.

"Ok, let's hope I can figure out what to do," she said cracking her knuckles. She started off by touching the giant blue 'Access' button on her Hunter. Strange signs filled the screen. She was completely confused to say the least.

"What the hell is this? Is this a language? Can't this be translated or anything?" The Hunter recognized the command and suddenly the screen filled with options... in English. "Much better... But what should I do now? Maybe this one?"

She clicked on 'Live Feed' and the screen immediately filled itself with about a dozen small windows. They were all live video feed. The window in the middle showed a PTO spaceship in the middle of a grey field.

"What's this? Are these... camera feeds?" She clicked on a window after seeing some movement. She enlarged it and was staring right at Cooler. "F-Frieza!" Bulma uttered. Cooler couldn't hear her, of course but she was still frightened.

"FASHA, TORA!" Bulma screamed. The two Saiyans heard Bulma scream through the hole in the ground and they proceeded to jump through it.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" Fasha asked.

"I-it's F-F-Frieza!" she said pointing at the screen.

Fasha and Tora approached the terminal and their gaze locked on the screen.

"That's Cooler and Chilled!" Fasha said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, no shit," Tora added, "It seems that they can't hear us. Where did you get this, Bulma?"

"I was just puzzling around after Kageto left abruptly. I have no idea where he went. Apparently I'm inside Hatchiyack right now. He seems to have all of these cameras connected to him somehow. That's the only logical answer I could think of."

"Unfortunately for us," Fasha stated, "We never learnt how to use the Instant Transmission. Bardock seems to have disappeared as well and Kakarot is... well dead. So we're pretty much stranded here."

Just then Cooler spoke up: "I can't wait till we reach Earth, you know. Once I take my revenge, I'll record the destruction of the planet and rub it in Kageto's face. Even if he somehow found a way to escape the Realm of Supremes along with that other Saiyan, he won't be a match against you, me, our army of clones and the Ultimates training back home. Plus, now that I know the fusion technique, there's no one that can stop the great Cooled."

"Ok, I agree with everything," Chilled answered, "BUT! If we're going to fuse, we'll be called Chiller, NOT Cooled. Cooled sounds stupid. Chiller... That sounds way better."

"Hmph, fine, whatever you say, oh so great Supreme," Cooler growled.

At that moment the sliding doors to the bridge opened. An old looking man floating on an orange sphere... 'floated' in the room.

"Who the hell are yo..." Chili said before being blasted away by a shockwave erupting out of Raichi's right hand. Chili's crash on the control panel both deactivated the camera and got Cooler and Chilled's attention.

"What the hell was that?!" Bulma screamed out in horror.

"That old man looked familiar," Fasha said, "I bet Kageto knows him. *gasp* He said that Kageto was stuck in the Realm of Supremes with Bardock!"

"NO! How the hell did they manage to do that?" Tora said in equal shock, "They also said they were coming to Earth! I don't think I can take on so many clones."

"What are you talking about, guys?" Bulma asked, "You can't beat who? What's going on here?"

"Bulma..." Tora began, "I hate to break it to you but... I don't think we will stand a chance against them this time, especially now that they possess Hatchiyack. Those Ghost Warriors of him are unbeatable. They just regenerate and keep pounding on you."

"Then what are we going to do now? We're doomed! Goku is gone, you guys can't stand a chance against them... We still have Gohan, though."

"No, we don't," Fasha responded, "We're as poweful as he is, so if we don't stand a chance against them, neither does he."

"How about we go to the future and get my son Trunks? Will that help us?"

"Well, we DO need all the help we can get," Tora remarked, "But I believe you'll be leading your son to his own downfall. What will you think if they got this Trunks and threw him in a battlefield to die? Remember, there's another version of you there."

"I wouldn't like it one bit," she said a little bit pensive.

"Exactly," Fasha added, "We wouldn't want our beloved Trunks to die now, would we? Bardock would explode if he heard that. Besides, how the hell can they be trapped inside the Realm of Supremes?"

**New Big Gete...**

"What's going on here?" Cooler screamed in anger while turning around to face the one responsible. Chilled did the same.

"I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine," Raichi announced.

"You really thing you can enter OUR ship and defy US?" Chilled said bulking up in mid-transformation.

"You really think you can steal MY machine and use it as a freaking battery?" Raichi retorted.

"I don't care what you think we have stolen," Cooler replied coldly, "The universe and everything in it belongs to me. You think I'm going to apologize to you for stealing some random thing while I never had mercy to spare the billions of lives I took? Don't make me laugh. This ends now."

Cooler fired a purple laser out of his index finger but before it reached the pathetic looking old man, it halted in mid-air as if it was obstructed by some strange force.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Cooler exclaimed, "You think you can mock me?! **Full Power Death Beam!**"

Using his father's signature technique he hoped to reach his goal this time but again the beam of death was hindered by an unexplainable force.

"What ARE you?" Cooler asked bewildered.

"That's none of your concern right now," Raichi growled, "I'm going to make you pay for your sins. That'll teach you to mess with Hatchiyack!"

"Wait what? Hatchiyack?" Cooler asked before I change the scene back to Icex' chambers.

**Icex' Chambers...**

"Heh, it's been about ten minutes," Icex said amused, "Let's see how that old man is doing. I hope he suceeded to eradicate those annoying pricks."

Icex exited his room and was walking back to the bridge in a good mood. He had a glass of wine in one hand and the half-empty bottle in the other.

_"Should I get another one for Jack so we can celebrate? I think he's too young to drink. He's probably not eighteen yet. Nah, screw the law. There's no law in Space. Let me check upon Cooler first."_

As he was approaching the bridge, laughter could be heard all the way in the hall. Icex frowned and prepared to face whatever was going on behind the two sliding doors. As he approached the doors, they automatically slid open. Inside he could see an unconscious Chili lying on the control panel and two bubblecrafts facing forward. The old man was sitting on his orange sphere floating beside one of the black chairs.

"And then he came and thought he could convince me to give up Hatchiyack and join him instead," Raichi said which caused Cooler and Chilled to burst in another fit of laughter.

"Those Saiyans are pathetic," Cooler said, "Especially the soft one named Goku. Do you know how many times he tried to give me and my men a second chance before he went all-out? So many times that I lost count!"

Another volley of laughter filled the room. This time it was Raichi and Chilled doing the laughing. Cooler just chuckled at the thought of it.

"What's going on here?" Icex interrupted.

"Oh, if it isn't the weakling Icex," Chilled remarked with a grin, "We were just having fun with this guy. His name is Raichi and he created Hatchiyack. He hates Saiyans as much as we do. He's totally decided to join us and left dear old Hatchi at our disposal. He cracks me up."

"You're just letting them use it, Raichi?" Icex asked.

"Why not? If it means the extinction of the Saiyan Race, who am I to say no? Besides, this is the best function Hatchiyack could get. He can produce Ghost Warriors with the help of the Big Gete Energy Reserves and create Metal Clones of Cooler and Chilled. Combined with Kageto's version of the Operating System we designed alongwith the one Cooler stole and the Big Gete database, we can't fail. I've waited half a century for this moment and I'm not letting it pass because of my selfish ideals."

"Exactly," Cooler added, "We can't fail when two of the most brilliant minds are combined. Oh, you brought us wine? How thoughtful. Go get two more glasses."

That last sentence was more of an order than a request. Icex was slowly infuriating on the spot. His brilliant plan failed and now he had to hand over his wine to the one he hated the most. This hasn't gone by unnoticed in Hatchiyack's eyes. He was feeding upon Icex hatred which seemed to calm Icex down. He felt drained of all of his hatred and proceeded to do what he was told.

"On the bright side, I still have Jack to do my bidding. Wait, why am I thinking this?" Unknowingly emptied of hatred, he continued to think happy thoughts, which were highly unusual in the tyrant's brain.

***Hate... Cooler... Chilled...*** Hatchiyack whispered.

**Capsule Corporation Secret Underground Storage Facility (CCSUSF for short)...**

"How the hell are we going to solve this problem?" Fasha asked, "Where can we go? We could all try to go to Planet Argon but what's the use?"

"Yeah, we don't even know exactly where that is. Can't we just say 'Creator, we need your help'?"

"Who what where?!" the Creator asked after appearing in front of them.

"CREATOR!" Fasha screamed out of joy, "Thank God you're here! We've been desperately trying to figure out what's been going on. We have absolutely no way of getting anywhere without Bardock or Kageto. We have no idea how to use the Instant Transmission."

"OMG! It's GOD!" Bulma shrieked in astonishment, "I-I-I can't believe he's really here!"

"Well, I COULD take you to the Realm of Supremes, though I'm not fond of that idea. As you know, I don't like people who don't belong."

"Do you even know what's going to happen, Creator?!" Fasha said desperately, "Cooler is coming to Earth and kill us all! On top of that, we don't know how to Instant Transmit."

"Well, I would like to help, but I can't. Bardock has a plan of which I'm not fully informed of. All I can suggest is to have faith in him and his decisions."

"You can't leave us here!" Tora added with a hint of fear, "We'll die for sure!"

"Please calm down," the Creator reassured, "Train as hard as you can. You'll be needing it. I'll see what for help I can provide." The Creator disappeared in front of them leaving them in a state of depression. They seemed to be more upset than before The Creator appeared. They had no idea what the Creator was planning.

"Destiny," The Creator said as approached the entity of Fate, "We need to talk."

"What about, Creator? By the way, where DID you just run off to?"

"It's about Tora, Fasha and the rest of Earth's inhabitants. We must have a backup plan in case things don't work out here. They're panicking down there."

"Well, I hoped we didn't have to revert to this option but it seems like I have no other choice. This is going to be Earth's Last Stand. We can't afford to lose now, can we? You summon YOUR Trump Card and I'll summon mine."

"Alright, we have an agreement. My trump card should be done about now. Let me check upon **her**."

The Creator opened a dimensional portal and peeked inside. "Are you ready? It's time," he said.

"Yes, I'm ready to go," a confident female voice replied. A shockwave exited the portal and disappeared.

"You think **she** had enough training?" Destiny asked, "One of those metal clones are extremely strong. They've been improved."

"Yes, I think **she's** ready. How about yours? Care to summon him?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back," Destiny said as he opened a portal and vanished through it. He reappeared on a green field where a young man with a few characteristics that resembles Goten was meditating.

"Destiny!" the young man uttered at the sight of the entity, "Who do I have to thank for this unexpected visit?"

"**Let**..." Destiny said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "A long time ago you offered me your help if any unpleasant situation would arise. I hate to say this but... the time has come, my young warrior. You, the strongest in this universe, have to help me now in my own universe, so to speak."

"I have to help YOU?!" he said shocked, "What about that warrior you told me about? You said he was stronger than me. Can't HE protect your universe?"

"Unfortunately, the situation included him being trapped and unable to fight. I need you positioned on Earth and ever so vigilant."

"Well, we ARE kind of on Earth already," he joked.

"You know what I mean," Destiny chuckled, "So, are you coming?"

"Yeah, if anything goes wrong, you know what to do," **Let** said as he took ahold of Destiny's shoulder.

"Yes, I know what awaits me if this were to fail," Destiny replied. He summoned his book and scribbled something inside. He then teleported them back to the Realm of Supremes. The Creator was waiting for them.

"Oh look, if it isn't Destiny's little apprentice," The Creator teased.

"Aw shut up, he's not my apprentice," Destiny retorted.

"Well, at least I'M not seeking help from another universe!"

"Hmph, whatever, let's go, **Let**."

Destiny and **Let** vanished in front of the creator of life. They appeared on a green field similar to the one they were at before.

"This place looks exactly the same as mine," Let remarked, "These two universes are similar, I suppose."

"Um, I believe they are. The thing is, you aren't born here yet. So basically, not only are you from another universe, you're from another time as well."

"So, who do I have to fight to end this 'situation'?"

"Well... I'm not fully aware of the opponents but they include Cooler, Chilled and I presume hundreds of metal clones stronger than a Super Saiyan."

"WHAT?! You have GOT to be kidding me! Am I the only one available to fight these things?"

"No, you have Gohan, Vegeta and two Saiyans named Fasha and Tora to aid you."

"Uncle Gohan?! What about my father?" Let asked.

"He's yet to be born. Don't worry about it. Just know that if you fail and they destroy Earth, all of your loved ones will perish along with it. That'll give you the drive to keep on fighting. And also, you wouldn't want your sister to be an only child, do you?"

"N-no, of course I don't! What kind of a question is that?"

"I just wanted to make you feel as if this was your home. Don't hold back thinking your family is not in danger. This place is as real as your own home."

"Right, thank you, Destiny. I won't let you down. I guess I have to fight at my full power, huh? Where are they?"

"They haven't arrived yet. I dropped you off here so you can develop a better sense of direction here. This IS the past for you, after all. Once they arrive, you'll be able to sense them. Remember, the Fate of the world depends on fighters like you." Destiny disappeared leaving Let all alone on the green landscape.

"I can't believe he left me here!" he said to no one in particular.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the planet...**

"I have to lay low," a female figure said to herself while leaning against a tree, "I can't let Fasha see me or even sense me. I have no idea what's coming but I will fight till the bitter end... Even though that doesn't apply to me, I still have to protect the rest. With the training I received from the Creator, I should be more than a match for whatever is threatening to destroy the Earth. *grumble* Damn, I have to find something to eat."

The mysterious figure ascended and flew towards a nearby village to silence her stomach.

**New Big Gete...**

"Hatchiyack, where are we heading at the moment?" Chilled asked.

A map of the universe appeared on the big screen showing a route to a planet named Mars.

"Aren't we supposed to be heading to Earth?" Cooler asked.

****Next stop... Mars... Refill energy tanks... 26% energy left. Not enough for mass clone production. Nearby planets consist of gas... Not compatible with Big Gete requirements. Nearest solid planet is... Mars. Thereafter route to... Earth. Estimated time of arrival... 6 hours and 23 minutes.****

"And after that, how long will it take to get to Earth?" Cooler again informed.

****Estimated time of arrival after departing from Mars... 21 hours and 13 minutes...****

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Cooler yelled, "21 hours?! Why 21 hours?"

****Mass clone production sequence activated during Mars to Earth course. Speed lowered by 66%.****

"Hmph, that makes sense..."

"Hatchiyack," Raichi ordered, "Hate levels report."

****Hate levels at 78%****

"Hate levels?!" Cooler and Chilled asked, "What's that?"

"Heh heh heh, didn't you know that Hatchiyack absorbs hate and creates Ghost Warriors?"

Cooler and Chilled had a puzzled look on their faces. They had no idea what the old man was talking about though Cooler did experience this earlier.

"Well, he does. He has an independent energy reserve for the hate absorbed. I believe I can enable the Ghost Warrior production at this moment. Just keep hating the Saiyans and everything will be alright."

Cooler and Chilled grinned at this idea. Their dream of raising an army exceeded their expectations. Not only will they soon have an army of endless clones, but they also have one of Ghost Warriors and another one of Ultimates training back home. Once those are done, Chilled will Instant Transmit them into battle as they fight for the possession of Earth.

**Realm of Supremes**

"Perfect syncronization! You need to have perfect syncronization!" Sync shouted at his pupils. Bardock and Kageto were suffering under Sync's training. "I'm not called Sync for nothing, you know. One slip of your fingers and the fusion could end up failing miserably. You'll either turn into a fat blob or a skinny stick-like figure."

"Can we get a break, coach?" Kageto asked, "Only five minutes, please?"

"No, until you get it right, you won't rest. Remember, it only lasts 30 minutes."

Both Saiyans groaned at the harsh workout they were getting. They weren't expecting this at all from this young man. Unknown to them, Sync received the same training from HIS coach and it was anything but pleasant. Therefore Sync had no idea how else to do it. On the other side of the Realm, Destiny and the Creator were forming a battle plan.

"I positioned my fighter on Earth," Destiny explained, "He's as ready as ever. How about you?"

"**She **can find her way about. I don't have to tell **her **what to do. **She **already knows what's coming. But... What is the plan exactly?"

"Well, considering we have NO idea what Bardock's plan is, we had to come up with our own. I have no idea how Kageto's going to planning to do this without getting banned. We have Tora, Fasha, Vegeta and Gohan on Earth, probably the only ones who can stand a chance against the metal clones. I know **Let **can handle it. I'm pretty sure yours can handle it as well. **She **seemed stronger than **her **'master' when **she **flew by. Remember when we hired** her**?"

_***Flashback***_

The Creator has been watching the fight from the dimensional window. Destiny was standing right beside him.

"Do you think I should...?" he asked Destiny.

"Is there any?" he asked.

"No, there hasn't been one in like forever."

"Then you probably should."

"Maybe I will..."

_***Flashback End***_

"I'm so glad we made that decision," the Creator remarked, "Besides, there was no one filling that spot. I don't even remember why."

"Yeah," Destiny said deep in thought, "I'm still thinking about bringing in another fighter though I'm not sure if I want to do that... Let's just leave it at this for now."

Both Destiny and the Creator returned to the Saiyan Supreme's throne where an unknown figure was stannding in front of Sync. He had Bardock's blue pants on and Sync's extremely small orange jacket leaving the guy bare-chested. His hair was a weird mix between the two.

"My name is Kardok," the figure said with a calm dual voice.

**End of Part 40**

_**Kagetoworld:**_

Ahem, *clears throat* *inhales*, CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I had to prepare to announce that. Now, I have something important to say. I've been hinting throughout the entire chapter of two new warriors labeled 'Let' and 'she'. 'She' is the mysterious one that will not be revealed soon. 'Let' is the main character of _'Justice Enforcers'_ by KaiserNight. His identity has already been revealed through hinting. Yes, he's Goten's son and he has a sister.

I've hinted too much about the female character already. Once you track down the flashback I released, you know who this character is. Now, I would like to dedicate the next paragraphs to my dear friend Kaiser who will be collaborating and cotrolling Let for the rest of the Frozen Saga, I suppose. It's a mini-collab so it won't be going on for long. I will not say why he's doing it because it will make me look bad. I did something I was not proud of and he's helping me to fix that. What a great friend, huh?

_**KaiserNight:**_

Aw, you flatter me buddy! Anyway, I really do look forward to be writing for Let in Kageto's story. I have no clue who this "she" is, but I promise to try my best to write Let and try my best to make Let seem like he fits into this story. I really am honored like Kageto is allowing me to write for one of my favorite OCs, my favorite being his sister. Anyway, I hope you like my writing…if you hate me; you hate Kageto since we write very similar...really though, I really hope you have a good time reading about Let, I know I will! Also, check out Justice Enforcer if you want to read a little about Let before he shows up in this story. I think I took up enough of your time, hope to see you all later!

-_**Kagetoworld**_, Neo Z Fighters Admin

-_**KaiserNight**_, Neo Z Fighters Moderator, Active Member and Forum Protector


	41. Part 41: One, Two, Three, MultiFreeze!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

Previously on Part 40:

****Estimated time of arrival after departing from Mars... 21 hours and 13 minutes...** **

"My name is Kardok," the figure said with a calm dual voice.

**The Frozen Saga**

**Part 41: One, Two, Three, MultiFreeze!**

**Earth**

Fasha was nervously pacing back and forth in the underground facility while Bulma was trying to figure out how to control Hatchiyack. Tora was leaning against King Cold's ship with his arms crossed and an indifferent expression on his face. You could tell that all three of them were nervous.

"I mean, we COULD have killed them back at Namek but NO! We just HAD to let them go," Fasha muttered.

"No, THEY escaped. What? You can breathe in space? Why didn't you follow them then? Why didn't you shoot some blasts they could have easily avoided? Please do tell! I want to listen to your brilliant theory of how we could have avoided this situation. Once you come up with a perfect explanation, I'll take the blame." Tora was unleashing his anger on Fasha which shut her up for the moment. She was clueless. There was no way they could have stopped the Cold duo from escaping since they could have obviously not followed them into space.

"*sigh* I'm sorry, we're so deep in this I don't even act normal anymore. Aside from us, are there anyone out there with the strength to take on these clones? I mean, we know Gohan and Vegeta are capable to fend for theirselves and others but does that mean that only the four of us are left to protect the planet?"

"Do you think we should go out there to search for strong warriors?" Tora asked.

"What's the use? You and I both know there are no strong warriors on Earth, at least not at our level. On top of that, we don't even KNOW when they'll arrive on Earth."

At the exact moment Fasha finished that last sentence, a cracking high pitched voice sounded in the room.

_*People of Earth, I am Lord Chilled.*_

"What is this?!" Bulma asked. They realized everyone got a direct mental link with Chilled. He was communicating with the entire planet.

_*In approximately 27 hours you will meet your end. We will invade that precious blue planet of yours untouched for generations until today. Prepare for a ful... Or, you know what? DON'T prepare for a full scale invasion. You're all going to die anyway. Might as well put that out there. If you have any objections, you cal call this number: 1-800-__**CHILLED**__. That is: 1-800-2445533. Being as evil as I am, you'll be all redirected to the voicemail. Muahahahaha! Have a nice last day of life because tomorrow you'll be living it in the afterlife.*_

The connection was cut and everyone around the planet started to panic except for three of them. One is Vegeta, the other one is Let and the third one is the mysterious 'she'. Vegeta just shrugged off the warning and continued training. He already knew of their arrival so he was dedicating his time becoming stronger. Let was meditating and was already informed of Chilled's arrival while 'she' was slightly better informed than the rest.

_"So that was the Arcosian Supreme The Creator told me about, huh?"_ '**she**' thought, _"He's the one who destroyed a planet named Namek with his energy star. Twenty-four hours is plenty of time for my star to get here and a nap."_ The mysterious woman proceeded to take a nap on the soft grass. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**New Big Gete**

Cooler, Chilled and Raichi were all sitting next to each other wil Cooler in the middle. They each had a wine glass in their right hands and were occasionally sipping from it.

"Heh heh," Cooler started, "Now that Chilled announced our arrival, they will probably go into panic mode right now. No matter what they do, they're still going to die anyway." All three of them burst into a fit of evil laughter.

"WAITER!" Chilled called out to Icex, "More wine, please."

Icex, unamused, walked over to the Supreme and poured his glass full. Chilled was watching him with a disgusted look on his face.

"What? No ICE?!" he exclaimed.

"Ice?!" he retorted, "Who the hell drinks wine with ice?! You just drank the last three glasses without any ice! Stop complaing."

Chilled was laughing inwardly at the courage this fellow Arcosian had to stand up to him. It seems that Icex was not slave material after all. At this point in time Chilled started to laugh out loud.

"Ha ha ha ha! You crack me up... Icex, was it? That's what I expect from the mighty race of Arcos. You have not let me down. You don't take shit from anyone. I think I'm starting to like you. You are dismissed. Feel free to do whatever you like. CHILI! Wake up, you lazy Brench! Get this guy a bubble chair."

The useless grunts in the ship proceeded to wake up their commander who was recovering after Raichi's ionic blast. He was feeling light-headed but he managed with the help of his men to walk to the storage room to fetch another one of those vehicles reserved for only the immensely strong lizards. Icex felt proud as he once again sat on one of the chairs that indicated might. He was also honored to be liked by Chilled but was still repulsed by both him and Cooler. He'd rather be working under Frieza, the true ruler of the universe and the race of Arcos. His thoughts were abruptly disturbed by a beeping sound coming from the main screen.

*Syncing complete... Playback surveillance records?*

A grin was slowly expanding on Cooler's face. He replied affirmitively and proceeded to dedicate his full attention to the following videos until Chilled cut in.

"What just completed? What were you doing, Cooler?" he asked with the curiosity of a little boy.

"Why none other than copying the surveillance videos of my father's ship, of course," Cooler replied as-a-matter-of-factly, "I left a few spy drones in the ship when Icex broke into that place to steal Hatchiyack and I ordered them to broadcast all surveillance data over to this ship. Now we'll figure out what really happened with Frieza and my father."

"Wow, that's awfully clever of you! If I didn't know any better, I'd probably hand over my title of Supreme to you. You certainly deserve it."

Cooler's grin widened at this compliment. He then redirected his attention to the images filling the screen.

_#Surveillance Footage 204#_

The scene showed a typical PTO mothership bridge with King Cold sitting on a bubblecraft and Frieza standing beside him in a metallic body.

"Once we get to Earth," Frieza stated, "We'll welcome that Saiyan monkey with a pile of dead bodies. He got in the way of getting my wish. He'll soon repay me with death. There is no way he'll stand a chance against me or you, father."

"Of course, my dear Frieza," King Cold said in a loving voice, "But please continue with that wishing thing you were talking about. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, daddy, on Namek there existed a set of orange spheres called Dragon Balls that when gathered, you can wish for anything you want from the Dragon that comes out. There was one problem, though. The only way to wish upon them is to state your wish in the Namekian language and I killed them all, well, most of them. The only one left summoned the Dragon before I had a chance to get there and made a few wishes. I swear, that was the worst day of my life."

"Weren't there a set of Dragon Balls on Earth if I recall correctly? The ones that Saiyan Vegeta went after?"

At hearing the name of the Prince of Saiyans, Frieza winced. "Daddy, don't you ever listen to the reports I sent you? Do you also read the e-mails? I specifically told you that one of those Saiyan scums killed the Namekian on Earth in charge of the Dragon Balls there which caused them to turn to stone. Explain yourself."

"Well, I was half-listening to your report and I skimmed the e-mail. I was busy, my dear son."

"Hmph, of course you were. If I ever come across another dragon, I'll wish for a new body, immortality and control over the entire universe."

"But you already have control over the entire universe, my dear child," King Cold remarked.

"Not the entire universe, daddy. My dear brother Cooler controls one-third of it and then there's Earth... The planet I could never have."

"Well, we ARE going for Earth now, aren't we? So you can get that off your checklist and as for Cooler, as much as I hate to do this, I'll talk to him and find a way for him to give you his share as well."

"Thank you, daddy," Frieza said with a malevolent grin.

"Anything for my dear Frieza," King Cold replied.

_#End of Fragment#_

Cooler was infuriated to say the least. He also had a disgusted look on his face at the show of affection between his father and his spoiled brother.

"UGH, how can this get any worse!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I thought that was lovely," Chilled remarked, "I wish I had a son."

"Well," Raichi began, "I could easily distinguish the affection between those two subjects. The metal one is clearly the dominant male and the other is more of an alpha female than and alpha male. Of course, they're nothing compared to you, Cooler. You are both dominant and alpha. I could sense a certain tension between the subject named Frieza and you. It appears you two have deep conflicting emotions towards one another. Maybe you should resolve those to get rid of the stress you have built up."

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Dr. Phil?!" Cooler exploded, "You don't tell me what I could or should do. I will NEVER side with my brother. And drop that scientific talk."

"This is clearly your dominant side talking, Cooler," Dr. Raichi continued, "You are supressing your emotions till you can supress no more. You are like a pressurized can of emotions that you continue filling up till the top bursts off."

"I said DROP IT! The only thing I'm interested in now is the Dragon Balls. This is one very important piece of information; one we cannot let pass unnoticed. Raichi, order Hatchiyack to begin the Ghost Warrior Production Process. I have a plan."

"Sure, though you should talk to someone about your emotional problems." Cooler shot Raichi a menacing look making Raichi almost feel threatened. He was sittting in the comfort of his force field so he knew Cooler couldn't touch him. "Ok, whatever, I'll stop right here. Hatchiyack, begin the Destron Process. Target: Earth."

_*Affirmative, Dr. Raichi,*_ was displayed on the screen. Outside of the ship standing in the middle of the Core of New Big Gete, Hatchiyack's eyes began to glow green. A dark aura surrounded him as he was carrying out the task at hand which was to create Ghost Warriors.

_***S-Saiyans... C-Cooler... C-Chilled... R-Raichi... Hate...***_ the red robot muttered...

**Realm of Supremes**

"K-Kardok?!" The Creator and Destiny exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes," the dual voice continued, "We would have gone with Bageto or Kagedock but those two didn't sound right. But if all of that fails, you can call us 'The Mimic Fusion'. *grins* I have the ability to copy any attack I've witnessed and reproduce it. Of course, I have to had seen it before."

"So... Bardock," Destiny began.

"It's Kardok," the fused warrior corrected. His face was dead serious unlike his eldest counterpart.

"I apologize," Destiny continued, "Kardok, what is your brilliant plan now?"

"You'll see," he replied with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Aw, COME ON! They'll arrive in one day!"

"That's exactly why I decided to wait till then," he replied, "It will become clear once they arrive."

Destiny was slightly annoyed that Kardok was withholding information from him. He was desperate to know what he was planning.

"Relax, Destiny," The Creator said, "They'll arrive before you know it... Wait... What did I say? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Just... Drop it, Creator. It's not making me feel any better." Destiny retreated towards the infinite nothingness surrounding the Circle of Supremes with The Creator following closely behind. "I'm worried... about Let. What if somehow the Metal Clones would overwhelm him and kill him? What would I tell his family back home?"

"Well, I don't think that situation would ever arise, Destiny," The Creator replied, "He has the same level of fighting as Kageto, Bardock or any of the other Fate Protectors. He has reached his uncle's transformation so there is nothing to worry about, is there?"

"I guess not," Destiny said with a sigh of relief, "Being the entity of Fate, it's my job to observe a matter from every angle. This time you did manage to comfort me. Thank you, Creator."

"At your service, Destiny. Are we going to continue fighting anytime soon?"

"*sigh* You are insatiable, you know that?"

**Earth of Justice...**

"Destiny…summoned Aniki...to help defend another universe?" Misora asked Axel, completely shocked that her brother was taken to another universe.

"I think so, but why the hell did he leave me behind?! I'm the strongest person in this universe; he should have been begging me to help too! That damn bastard is going to get it when…" Axel mumbled as Misora hit him upside the head.

"Now is NOT the time to try to prove you're the biggest S.O.B on the planet Axel. Aniki disappeared and we lost the dragonball that was around his neck. This is a disaster, so get serious!" Misora barked to the Namekian.

The wind blew in the fuchsia-pinkish hair of the daughter of Son Goten which made her hood fall off her head. She looked like she was about to cry because of the sudden disappearance of Let; the one that meant everything to her. He's wasn't in this universe anymore and no one in this one knew his location…which sucked.

"Misora…we can't just give up hope now. We have to find a way to find those two. If Destiny is really from another universe, then he should have had to make a dimensional rift. If we can find it…then we can jump into it and end up wherever they are at now."

"I highly doubt any of that is plausible, but it's worth a shot I guess," Misora replied as she flew into the air. They began their search for Let; a search that that would prove pointless since there is no chance at all that they could find him.

**Capsule Corporation**

***Warning... Warning... Destron Gas detected... Warning... Warning... Destron Gas detected***

"What is that?" Bulma asked, "Where the hell did that alarm come from?"

"It's the new operating system, I presume," Fasha remarked, "Destron Gas? Not this again! Well, it's to be expected. We DID lose Hatchiyack to those lizards. Tora, we have to find the Destron generators and destroy them. Bulma, are you alright staying here?"

"Yes, Fasha," she replied, "Don't worry about me. I'll stay here and figure this out. If I can take over Hatchiyack's control, I can put a stop to this. Damn, these codes keep changing every minute!"

Tora and Fasha rushed out of the Secret Facility. They immediately made a beeline towards Kageto's lab where the ship announcing the message has not stopped blaring. They entered the ship, turned off the warning, and proceeded to download the locations of the known generators onto their Hunters.

"Ok, Tora, you take the Northern Hemisphere and I take the Southern. According to Kageto, you can't power up in a gas-infested zone. You'll have to fly somewhere the gas can't reach you and transform. Are we clear?"

"Ok, one question, who made YOU the leader around here?"

Fasha shrugged off the question and exited the ship. In a fastened pace she exited through the lobby and consequently blasted off into the horizon.

"Heh heh heh, that is SO like her," Tora said to no one in particular as he too blasted off on a generator hunt.

Let was lying in a grass field as he looked up to the sky. He always enjoyed staring

at the clouds in his universe, so there was no reason to stop now. Meditating took a lot of effort, so a well deserved rest was all the son of Goten wanted to do. Sure he missed his sister and friends that were back home, but he knew that Destiny really needed him to focus on his mission. He had to put his family life behind for now and ready to help fend off Chilled and those other jokers that were with him.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly Misora, but I had to help someone as powerful as Destiny. I hope you understand…" Let thought as he noticed someone fly at a fast pace towards something that was far ahead in the horizon, "Wonder if I should follow him..."

**New Big Gete**

*Estimated Time of Arrival on Planet Mars: 10 minutes.*

"Oh really?" Cooler asked, "You'd better be right about everything, Raichi. I don't like wasting time. I hope these upgraded metal clones are indeed stronger than the ones back at Namek. I'd hate to take over Earth unsuccessfully."

"Don't worry about it, my dear Saiyan Hater, it will all work out," Raichi reassured, "Once Hatchiyack's goal is set to something, he won't ever back down until he has completed it."

"I kind of feel left out with all of this techincal talk between you two," Chilled interrupted with his high-pitched voice, "Anyone going to explain to me what is going to happen in the next hour?"

"You know," Cooler replied, "The usual... The star harvests seismic energy from the planet and we'll see some lovely fireworks afterwards. THEN we'll be going to Earth. The Final unconquered planet and it will be in the name of COOLER!"

"And Chilled," Chilled corrected, "Don't forget me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had your body regenerated."

"Grrrr, fine... Cooler and Chilled Planet #1. This will be the rebirth of the Planet Trade Organisation, the planet whose beauty is incomparable; the trophy that belongs in OUR trophy case. NO one can stop us after this. It's OUR turn to get a happy ending. Our plan can't possibly fail!"

***Warning... Warning... Registered Remote Control Activated...***

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cooler asked annoyed, "What is this Remote Control thing?"

"I'm afraid someone is using the Hatchiyack terminal to gain complete access of Hatchiyack," Raichi remarked.

"Terminal?! What terminal? What the hell are you talking about? Who can take control of Hatchiyack?!" Cooler was at pure rage. If they lost Hatchiyack...

"Well, we know it's not Kageto since he's trapped in that Supreme place. We can safely deduce that the terminal is at the same location you found Hatchiyack. Knowing Kageto, he would have taken both if he had a chance. You found Hatchiyack at Earth, you said?"

"Yes," Cooler answered, "I needed a very important processor that dramatically increases the efficiency of the system which Kageto seemed to possess. We didn't mean to take Hatchiyack but since he had a processor, we did. I never imagined this could evolve to such unimaginable proportions. I sent Icex here to go fetch it."

"Well, nobody could have known he had a terminal so it's not your fault. I'll see what I can do. I created both machines so I'm confident I can do something about it."

"Well, you better do something before we depart to Earth after Mars."

***Prepare for Landing... Prepare for Landing...***

"I'd say you have 30 minutes," Cooler continued.

"Yes, I'M IN!" Bulma shouted out. She turned around but realized she was alone, "That sucks... Now, what can I do with this?"

**End of Part 41**

_**Kagetoworld**_**:** Hello, readers. I hope you enjoyed this installment of KSSFP. This 'chapter' was a little short now that I look back at how much I've written. It'll become a little more chilling in Part 42, I think... If I can't think of anything, I can still release Super Android 13 ***evil grin***.

"The Mimic Fusion" concept is owned by "Greymon Leader", yet another member of our union. All credits go to him. Please read the story: "Goheta vs Super Buu". After writing that part of the story I thought: "Wait, where have I heard that one before?" Then I realized it was his idea. Now a word from Kaiser.

_**KaiserNight:**_ Well I enjoyed being a part of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed me as well! I know I didn't write much for Let this time around, but I hope I can write further and more about him later on. If you noticed, Kageto wrote Let more aggressive, arrogant, and serious why I wrote him as a laid back character, which I guess is why I was recruited. For one final shameless plug in, read and review Justice Enforcer and A Tortured Soul, I would appreciate it. See you all next time.

-_**Kagetoworld**_, Neo Z Administrator

-_**KaiserNight**_, Neo Z Forum Moderator, Community Staff Member and Forum Protector


	42. Part 42: Drop Dead Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

**Author's Note:** I present to you Part 42. This should make up for the long waiting I put you through. I apologize for that. Behold, my gift to you: this chapter filled with revelations, plot twists and NO Cliffhangers! Yeah, I'm cutting you guys a break. ?It'd the least I can do to atone for my sins." -Quote from Death Note L.

**KaiserNight:** Happy one year anniversary to the five people that stuck this far with the story! More importantly though, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAHAHA! My ego isn't big or anything, yours is just tiny compared to mine. Enjoy the chapter and remember, if you hate Sonia, you are going to Hell.

**The Frozen Saga**

**Part 42: Drop Dead Danger**

* * *

***23 minutes until seismic energy harvest completion***

"Grr, I hate waiting," Cooler said with the patience of a little child, "When can we finally go to Earth?!"

"Patience, my dear Cooler," Raichi said while trying to find a way to block out the mystery hacker, "The time will come. You can't rush the process. At least you'll be able to watch some fireworks after we're done."

"That is not ENOUGH!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the armrest of his bubblecraft thus denting it. Cooler was used to rush his men whenever the time limit did not please him. A simple threat could reduce the time of completion in an instant. He was faced with one problem in this situation; Hatchiyack was not one of his men. It was an advanced super-robot capable of many things and was essential to their plan. When it said there was only 23 minutes left, he was forced to suck it up, cross his arms and wait patiently, though the 'patient' part was not his thing. He had to find something to do in the meantime... and find something to do he did.

"Chilled, bring me back to Arcos right now," he said in a dangerously low tone, "I need to check upon Frost and the others. It's good that you can teleport like that."

"I will only take you there if you ask me nicely," Chilled said annoyed, "You don't go ordering me around like one of your pawns. I am your superior."

"Don't test my patience, you...!"

"Fine, whatever! Let's just get it over and done with. Grab something, my tail, my shoulder, anything. Raichi, keep an eye out for trouble. We'll be right back."

Raichi grunted a response as Cooler and Chilled vanished behind him. He was lost in focus and was only thinking variables and codes. He was totally unaware of Jack entering the bridge. Icex, however, was idly sitting in his bubblecraft and patiently waiting, a skill Cooler did not possess.

"Lord Icex!" Jack began, "I knew I'd find you here. I'm fully rested, thanks to you. Is there something I can do for you, my Lord?"

Icex felt uneasy after he heard Jack say those words. He couldn't describe the feeling he was feeling at that moment. His gut was telling him something but he never listened to it in the first place so he couldn't speak or understand its language. Was this feeling... guilt? Remorse? Was he feeling guilt for stringing the teenaged Ice-jin along with his lies? That couldn't be it, could it?

"*sigh* Jack," Icex began, "I'm not your Lord anymore. Please call me Icex. After Cooler reclaimed his throne I am in no position to order you around anymore. The truth is that he was going to kill me but changed his mind. I apologize for everything."

"A-are you kidding?" he asked.

"No, it's the truth."

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was: Are you kidding? This has been the best that has happened to me so far! If I would have stayed back at Arcos, I would have had to keep up with my brother's excuses as of why I couldn't join the Elite Four. Thanks to you I experienced this adventure. This is the first time I've ever left Arcos and I'm glad I did. You'll always be Lord Icex to me."

_"Argh, why did this kid have to make this so difficult? Wasn't my apology enough? Why is he still adoring me?"_

"Well, it seems you've resolved the conflicted feelings you've been having for quite some time, Icex," Raichi interrupted without removing his focus from the screen and his fingers from the keyboard, "I see you've confronted the cause of your guilt but didn't expect to get admiration in return. While you know that Cooler is the real leader around here and that Chilled goes above you, it would look bad if you would have your own servant. There can't be too many Kings in a Kingdom, you thought, so you had to let him go. I understand your conflicting emotions. Just let them flow."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Dr. Phil?!" Icex asked annoyed. His head was bright red now that Raichi revealed his true feelings in front of the only being he had to keep up appearance with. "That is sooo not true," he protested.

"Don't worry, Lord Icex," Jack replied chuckling, "I'm at your service."

"Stop that, will you? You're not helping! Stop adoring me! I lied to you. I was planning something entirely different when I asked you to come with me."

"I don't mind. I'm happy to have gone on an adventure with you. I was tired of Arcos anyway."

"ARGH! Alright, that's it!" Icex exploded as he rushed out of the bridge to calm down.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Jack asked Raichi.

"I dunno," he replied.

"I thought you knew everything related to psychology?"

"Do I look like a psychologist to you? I'm an engineer, head scientist and physicist, kid. I don't know anything about psychology."

"Huh?" Jack said completely confused. He decided to walk over toward the grunts sitting in the back. They were scared to say the least when the massive second form but childish teenager was approaching them. Chili didn't mind one bit. He was staring blankly in front of him.

"Hey there," Jack greeted, "I believe we haven't acquainted yet. My name is Jack."

"Mine's Chili. Waz yo bizness wiz uz?" he asked with a French accent.

"Well, I just came to say 'hi', that's all."

"Well... Hi... Happy now?"

"Woah! Why are you so explosive? You should Chill."

"Zoo you have a problem wiz my name?! Zoo you?!"

"Jeez, man. I didn't come here to offend you in any way. I'm sorry, okay."

"Zat is your problem, my friend," Chili said in a friendlier tone, "You apologize too much. You must show them who's boss."

"Well, first of all, they're the boss. Second of all, why don't YOU set the example then? You think you can take on Lord Cooler?!"

"Well, you've got a point there."

"Why don't you and I have a match? This metallic planet is big. We shouldn't have a problem. How about it?"

"Well, I'm fine with it. Men! Stand guard, don't move from this station, understood? Good, let's go kid." Chili and Jack exited the ship. Hatchiyack was idly standing in the middle of the core minding his own business. "I like you, kid. With you I don't have to be civilized. I swear I'll free Planet Brench one day from the clutches of this tyrant."

"Why? What's wrong with Lord Cooler?"

"Isn't zit obvious? He treats us like zlaves."

"Well, isn't the goal of the Planet Trade Organization to create a Universal Market where all planets trade their products and stuff?"

"That's what zhey MAKE you believe. Ze reality is completely zifferent. Zhey destroy entire planets and enslave races."

"That's not tru...!"

"Believe it!"

"Ugh! I can't believe you got that from Naruto! I hate that show!"

"I'm zorry," Chili apologized.

"Now who is having trouble with apologizing?" Jack asked.

"Ha! You got me there, kid." They both burst into laughter. They walked until reaching a dead end. "Weird, I zon't remember dead ends in this place. How come? Let's go ask zhat robot."

They retraced their steps and made it back to the enormous core where Hatchiyack was controlling everything. "Hey, robot whose name I forgot, why we can't get out of ze planet?"

"Planet is off limits," he replied, "If I open the surface gates, all oxygen will escape into space. Last time I checked, some organisms here still need oxygen to survive. Why do you need to go outside anyway?"

"Well, we're planning to spar!" Jack said filled with excitement.

"Well, you can't. The core is sealed off. You can spar here. This place is large enough. Just don't destroy the spaceship or the wires connected to me. You don't have to worry abo... Hold on... ***Remote Device Memory Access. Please take Measures Manually***... Alright, just don't destroy anything important."

"Le cool, Big Red, you rock," Chili said, "What's your name?"

"It's Hatchiyack... I'm the one who controls this place. It speaks for itself that you must not in any way make me angry. And don't call me Big Red!"

"It's cool, bro. I zhought you never spoke. What's with the 'H-hate' sentences I hear you speak?"

"Those are part of my programming. I could always speak but I wasn't provoked to do so until now."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, let's go, kid," Chili said to Jack. They walked to the far 'corner' of the core and took a battle stance... At least one of them did. "Don't you know how to battle, kid?"

"Well, uh, I know the basics... What do you mean?"

"You have zoo take a battle stance, kid. Your defence is wide open."

"Oh... How? Like this?" Jack asked mimicking Chili's stance.

"No, you have to develop you're own. You have to be comfortable with your own battle stance. *sigh* You're hopeless, kid."

* * *

**Meanwhile on Arcos...**

* * *

Cooler and Chilled appeared abruptly behind Frost startling the leader of the Elite Four. He managed to transform into his ultimate form a few hours before thus being irrecognizable in Cooler and Chilled's eyes. In front of him there were but twenty Final Forms standing in rows of five. They were doing their utmost best to achieve the form both Cooler and Chilled had no trouble controlling.

"Where the hell is Frost and why do I see only one Ultimate ready?" Cooler immediately asked in a cold tone right after arrival.

"It is I, Frost," the Ultimate replied, "I have managed to reach the next level, Cooler. I'm having difficulty in transfering my knowledge to these incompetent fools, though. What don't you all understand?! Just push past your full power and transform! Anyway, I sent a worldwide message to gather all Finals but you know how slow the messaging service is. This is all I got so far. The way things are going now, we'll probably be done in a few days."

"A few days? A FEW DAYS?! I need you all done in a few HOURS! We're invading Earth TOGETHER! AT THE SAME TIME! We don't HAVE days. I won't allow any mistakes in this invasion. We're going to overrun them with so many that they won't be able to fend off our attacks. Make sure you ALL achieve your transformations by the time we return. You have 6 hours. Am I clear?"

"Yes, King Cooler!" 21 voices said in unison.

"Good... Chilled, take us back."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said as he teleported them back to the mothership. _"I feel like a secondary plot device right now."_

"You heard what Cooler said. Speed it up!" Frost commanded.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Earth...**

* * *

"Man, this thing is so complicated!" Bulma said to herself, "At least I got into its memory. What else can I gain access too? I need to control this thing, NOT see all the places it's been."

***Warning, counterblock detected. Override? Y/N?***

"Yes, of course! Whatever you do, don't lose access to this system. How the hell do I obtain access to the main menu again?"

***Command Recognized. Exiting to main menu.***

"And I keep being reminded that this Hunter thing is voice commanded," Bulma said in a low tone, "I wonder how many hours we have left before they get here, though."

***Estimated Time of Arrival... 21 hours...***

"Great, 21 hours. I hope that is enough time for me to control this thing and foil their plans." Suddenly a red flashing light filled the area. The cause of this was coming from New Big Gete. Hatchiyack was surrounded in a black aura and announced:

***Ghost Warriors Deployed... Collective Hate Capsules created. Storing power... Tier 1 Activated. Restoring Tuffle Hate Data... 6%...***

"G-Ghost warriors?!" Bulma stammered, "Oh no, not this again! How the hell do I warn Tora and Fasha? Duh! Voice command: call Fasha and Tora."

***Voice Command Recognised...***

""Hello?" Fasha answereed in mid flight. Miles away Tora did the same.

"Fasha, Tora, Hatchiyack deployed Ghost Warriors. Be on your guard. They can appear out of nowhere."

"Right," they answered in unison as they cut the transmission on their end.

"Ok, I have GOT to get the hang of this device," Bulma said to herself.

Tora arrived at the first generator. It was an unshielded one which would pose absolutely no problem in destroying but little did he know... this generator was going to be easy. I had you going there, didn't I?

"I am the guard of this generator," a yellow humanoid monster said, "You will not defe..."

"I don't have time for this," Tora scoffed as he blasted the yellow fool into oblivion. *scoff* "That was easy. Now for the generator." Tora charged up a white energy ball and destroyed the generator with ease. "I feel like there is something fishy going on but I can't seem to put my finger on it..." Unbeknownst to Tora, a figure was lurking at him behind a boulder.

_"Hmm, that fighter looks strong," _Let thought,_ "Is that a tail? He must be Saiyan like my father. It seems that he's suppressing a lot of energy but nothing I can't match."_

Tora blasted off to pursue the next blip on his Hunter. Let hesitated for a moment but decided to follow him from afar as a precaution not to alert the hyper-active Saiyan. Fasha, on the other hand, was miles away and arriving at her first generator for the day. This one was unshielded as well and pose no threat to her whatsoever. Or... That's what she thought. She landed in front of the generator. It was located high up in the sky on a giant pillar, inside of a cave at the top of it. It was blowing purple smoke out of its vents.

"*cough cough* This thing is thick!" she remarked, "For letting me couugh like that, you're going down, you filthy machine!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Saiyan," a gruff voice announced from behind the machine.

"Who the hell are you?" Fasha asked still blinded by the Destron Gas being produced by the machine.

"You're the Saiyan who cause me a great deal of trouble a few months ago. I hate Saiyans..." The mystery voice slowly emerged from the purple gas. With many chains hanging around his blue neck and a set of yellow earrings showing from underneath his orange hair was... Bojack.

"NO! I-i-it can't be!" Fasha exclaimed. Fear was slowly taking hold of the usually brave Female Warrior, "How are you still alive?!"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'll end your life right NOW!" Bojack yelled furiously as he leapt forward. He extended his left arm and hammered Fasha sideways causing her to smack down outside the cave. She managed to crawl back to her feet but was still paralyzed by fear.

"What's wrong? The brave Saiyan woman can't fight no more?" Bojack jeered, "That was just a love tap. Get ready for the real fight." Bojack jumped up and unleashed a rain of small green energy balls thus destroying that section of the pillar. Fasha could do nothing but dodge. Bojack went in to finish it off with melee.

_"*cough* I can't focus my energy,"_ Fasha thought, _"I-I'm not going down without a fight!"_

Bojack surprised her by appearing behind her instead. He delivered her a punch that could shatter the Earth itself. Being caught off guard and sustaining such an impact was all Fasha could take. She was on the verge of becoming unconscious when she used her last bit of strength to twist in mid-air so she could see her opponent one last time.

**"Stelar Explosion!" **an unknown voice yelled out as a blinding light-purple light descended from the heavens and erased Bojack from existence missing the falling Fasha by an inch. It destroyed the pillar with the generator as well and continued down to create an enormous crater deep enough to strike lava. After seeing this Fasha became unconscious in mid-fall but not for long. A mysterious character managed to catch her before she fell into the lava and brought her to a safer place.

* * *

**New Big Gete Core**

* * *

A muffled scream returned at New Big Gete representing the hate released by Ghost Warrior Bojack inside of one of the many orange spheres that were attached to the ceiling of the core.

"Hmph, didn't think he would succeed in the first place," Hatchiyack muttered, "Luckily there are many more out there who can carry out this task. ***Tuffle Hate Data Recovery... 17%*** I've managed to recover all non-Tuffle hate data in less than a second. Since the Tuffle Hate is ancient and is the base of my power, it'll take me way longer. But still, the more Ghost Warriors they destroy, the stronger I get."

"HYAAAAAAH!" Jack screamed as he charged at the seasoned Brenchian who had no problem dodging his attacks. His speed was higher than Jack and he had more flexibility due to his smaller posture. Jack, on the other hand, was slower due to his massive Second Form posture. His timing was off and he had no experience when it came to real battles.

"Your timing is off," Chili remarked as he buried his right fist inside of Jack's stomach. Jack doubled over in pain but recovered soon thereafter, "You may pack heavy punches but your timing is the key. You have to anticipate your opponent's next move at all times. You must always try to be ahead of him even when he's ahead of you."

"I-I'll try," he stammered, "Aren't you going to take it easy on me?"

"You're an Arcosian. You don't take it easy on anyone. Why should I take it easy on you? Even if I did, you're not in control of your strength. If you managed to land a punch because I took it easy, I would be lying over there on the ground. Now, man up and come at me now!"

"Aw, man. Why did I have to get such a harsh mentor?"

"Get used to it. This is not Planet Arcos where they treat you like royalty."

"I think I already figured that out the hard way," Jack remarked but was caught off guard by Chili's elbow descending on his back, "I wasn't ready yet!"

"In a deathmatch your opponent won't wait till you're ready. Now, focus and do something about it."

After arriving back inside the bridge, Cooler and Chilled were watching the fight on the big screen. They were constantly exchanging comments on how the fight was going.

"Hmph, pitiful," Cooler remarked, "How an Arcosian gets his ass handed to him by a simple Brench. He brings shame to our race."

"You've got to admit this IS amusing, though," Chilled added.

"It is... This Jack kid seems more of a slave than part of our superior race. If I didn't know better, Salza is actually superior to him. Yet, Salza is as strong as Frieza's Final Form, I believe. Hmph, Frieza is weak compared to me."

"Isn't that Chili and NOT Salza?"

"Hmph, shut up. Chili, Salza, whatever." Though Cooler didn't want to admit it, he felt a faint emotion he never experienced before. He seemed to miss his old crew... "Speaking of our mighty race, has anyone seen Icex? Raichi? Did you see where he ran off to?"

"Nope, I'm busy isolating parameters and figuring out which port this unknown hacker is using to try and control my precious Hatchiyack. I wonder why he just accessed the system but didn't do anything else. Could it be that the terminal just started up by itself and no-one is doing anything? That may be the case. The previous Memory Access might just be a measure by the terminal to sync with its counterpart. That could explain everything that has happened."

"So, has someone hacked the system yes or no?" Cooler asked impatient.

"I can't say for sure. I'm confused myself."

"Didn't you create this machine?! How could you NOT know?"

"I created it to be automatic. It has a mind of its own. This could be Hatchi's doing. Unless someone is attempting to shut him down, I can't be sure if it really is a hacker. And to answer your question, I believe Icex went back to his room."

"Hmph, whate..."

***Retracting from Planet Mars... Next Destination... Earth... Estimated Time of Arrival: 20 hours and 45 minutes.***

"Finally, some progress!" Chilled exclaimed excited.

"Heh heh heh, Earth...is going down."

* * *

**Meanwhile on Earth...**

* * *

Tora arrived at his second generator. It was standing alone on an uninhabited island. The island wasn't very large. It was smaller than the average island. Tora landed on the island and scoured the area with his eyes. Nothing could be heard except the humming of the generator that was soon going to be destroyed.

_"Hmm... This place is too quiet... I don't see any of those Ghost Warrior punks around here... It's not like them to leave a generator unprotected."_

Immediately after thinking that, strange red blobs came flying out of the ground and converged into a dark humanoid; its form yet to be revealed.

"Who are you?" Tora asked faintly recognizing the form of the Ghost Warrior. Two black insect-like wings erupted from its back and two extensions extended from his head.

"I hate Saiyans..." Cell growled.

"C-Cell!" Tora exclaimed more of surprise than shock, "I thought I recognized you. Finally I'm getting a chance to fight you."

"Saiyans... All of them must be eradicated... Including Goku!" Cell spat out.

"Whoa, dude, this is not you, except the Goku part. You never hated Saiyans, only Goku since he obviously was your target. I can understand that Goku is a Saiyan which is your only link to us. Good job, Hatchiyack. One problem, though, and this is what I learned from Kageto... You're not the real Cell so you won't be able to regenerate like he does. Even warriors created out of pure hate can be eradicated and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean not real? I'm as real as it gets! All Saiyans must die!"

Watching not too far from there was Let. He was close enough to hear every single word that was being said.. Well, yelled, that is, since Tora was standing kind of far from the android.

"Man, that guy woke me up. I wonder if that insect is as strong as I'm sensing from within him," Let asked himself in his mind.

"HA! Don't make me laugh," Tora retorted, "What are you waiting for, Saiyan Killer? I'm right here! Come at me now!"

"GRRRAAAAHH!" Cell uttered as he charged towards Tora. He reacted by flying backwards away from the generator. He ascended at the same time he did so with Cell following him close 'behind'. Tora abruptly halted as he transformed into Super Saiyan level 1. Still not a match for Cell's power, he was knocked down by a bone-crushing elbow to his back. Cell apparently disappeared at the last second to surprise Tora with that move.

"Argh! Not this water thing again!" Tora said annoyed as he halted several inches from the water surface remembering his last encounter with water at the training session before the Cell Games. Before Tora could open his mouth again, Cell appeared in front of him and dunked him in the water.

_"In-FREAKING-Possible!" _Tora thought as he was sinking further into the ocean, _"Can't I get into one fight without getting wet? Well, at least I have time to power up to the next level without any distractions down here."_

Tora's energy increased beyond measurable proportions as he was releasing every bit of his ki pent up inside of his body. This was the first time he used this ability in battle. The only other time he transformed to the second level was inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Now he had the chance to do so once again. He hasn't finished transforming when a barrage of purple beams made their way deeper into the ocean seeking the target they could not hit. Tora found himself dodging them underwater before he had time to resurface. The barrage seemed endless. Tora couldn't hold his breath in much longer. His lungs were bursting as he kept dodging every single beam of Death unable to reach the oxygen he desperately needed. Then it stopped... Tora, drained of his energy due to the lack of air, used his last bit of strength to reach the surface. He gasped heavily and inhaled the much needed gas. He scoured the area for the green insect of hate and his eyes locked on two figures fighting high up in the sky. He managed to identify Cell but... Who was the other fighter?

"And who dares interrupt my perfect battle with that weakling?" Cell asks the new fighter before him.

"The name's Let, got it memorized?" the son of Goten confidently asked with a tap to his forehead to signal he was asking a question.

"So confident, aren't you? Well you're weaker than that Saiyan I just threw into the ocean, but I'm sure you can entertain me."

"Is that so? Maybe I might just have to go to that level then," Let said.

"Well, let's begin," Cell demanded.

"Alright…Level One!" Let's hair went from a jet black to a goldish yellow as he disappeared before Cell's yes. He appeared behind Cell and nailed the back of the bio-Android's head and sent him crashing down to the ocean. Cell quickly swam back to the surface and stared angrily at the golden warrior.

"So he's also a Saiyan?! He must die!" the green Android yelled as he charged towards Let.

"I guess it's time I show you my second signature move," Let decided as he charged his right hand with a white aura.

"That move won't leave one scratch on **me**."

"Shugo Yoake Cannon!"Let fired the white beam that was charging in his right hand and completely obliterated the left leg of Cell.

"That was your last attack Saiyan pest for you will die!" Cell regenerated his leg after his angry decree. He began to power up and put his hands together for his final attack.

"I guess you aren't giving up then…I guess this is the end," Let sadly stated as he powered up.

"Don't mock me! You will die from my **KAMEHAMEHA!**"

"Twilight Nexus!" Let yelled as he fired his ultimate technique. The beam that shined with a black and white tint collided with the blue wave beam that Cell had released. After about a minute struggle, Let ascended to the next level and added enough force to overpower Cell's attack and completely obliterate him.

"Was that it? I'm still warring to go!" Let joyfully declared as he reverted back to his base form.

Fasha slowly opened her eyes as she was regaining her consciousness. She looked around and realized that she was lying on the beach of a nearby island looking straight up at the clear blue sky. She could hardly remember what happened but her memory was slowly returning. She remembered her fight with Bojack and when she reached the point when a mysterious light-purple disintegrated her enemy, she gasped. She vaguely remembered the voice before the blast but she couldn't put her finger on it. Unbeknownst to her, a figure was watching her from a coconut tree above her. **She** was well-hidden to avoid being caught by Fasha who was still lying on her back recovering from the fight.

_"What happened?"_ Fasha thought, _"I-I... Did someone save me? I bet it was Tora, though I didn't sense his energy... What the hell is going on?"_

Suddenly a beep came from her Hunter causing her to snap back to reality. She forgot she was on a generator hunt. A new generator appeared on an island she was well familiar with; North-West Rock Island.

_"Hmm... That's not so far from here, according to this map. I can't stay here while the Earth is slowly dying due to this killer Gas. I better get going."_

Fasha burst away into the horizon without looking back. If she did, she could have spotted a mysterious figure on a coconut tree watching her.

_"*sigh*"_ **she** thought,_ "I hope she doesn't get into more trouble."_

* * *

**Realm of Supremes**

* * *

"Roses are red... Violets are blue... Well, actually, violets are violets so SCREW YOU!" Bardock yelled as he unleashed a blast into the nothingness beyond the Circle of Supremes. Kageto and Bardock have unfused in the meantime. Their time was up and they werebored out of their minds.

"What are you doing, Bardock?" Kageto asked.

"Well, I WAS reciting some poetry and blasting my anger into the infinite nothingness until YOU came and rudely interrupted me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ba..."

"I was just yanking your chain, Kageto. Get real. How much time do we have before we put our plan into action?"

"Hmm, about 24 hours. How about we get some sleep?"

"Grmbl, sounds good. Where will we sleep on, the floor?"

"I can take care of that," Kageto replied as he spawned two beds, "Now, we need to be completely restored by the time of the invasion."

"Wait... Weren't you supposed to stay here or your Supreme Rank would be stripped?" Destiny said appearing out of nowhere.

"Damn you, Destiny!" Kageto said as he jumped back, "You scared the hell out of me! But still, I'm afraid I can't tell you our plan."

"Damn it, I was SO close?" he said as he vanished again.

"Well, I'm tired. See you in a few," Bardock said as he collapsed on his bed. He fell asleep moments later.

"*yawn* This really was an exhausting day. I hope our plan doesn't backfire somehow..."

Kageto fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The events of the last days were heavy on everyone's shoulder...

**End of Part 42**

_**Kagetoworld**_: Man, this chapter took a long time to finish. I sincerely hope this has satisfied your curiosity. Please forgive me for my tardiness. Life got in the way and a moment of temporary depression caused by writer's block which in turn caused renewed depression. The endless cycle. Anyway, I'll give the mic to Kaiser now. He has some great plans for his characters!

_**KaiserNight**_: Well enjoy this chapter, it took me about two days to do :P. All seriousness though, I hope you liked the chapter! Happy birthday story and myself but mainly myself! Anyway always remember that Kingdom Hearts CoD any day and Sonia is the best. Till next we meet, farewell!


	43. Part 43: Special: Time Warp Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

**Part 43: Special**

**Time Warp Travel: The Legend Reawakens**

In the cold reaches of Space, a lone spaceship was making its way through the vast distance with no destination. On the side of the ship there was a double 'C' logo imprinted. On the inside, however, a shirtless young man with black hair was sitting on a chair drained of his energy. He hadn't eaten for three days. His provisions were depleted three days ago and there was not a planet in sight.

_"Why did I have to leave?" _he asked himself over and over again regretting his drastic decision, _"I mean, I should have seen this coming. Where am I going to find a planet now?"_

Looking out of a window, he saw the ship heading straight towards a spacestorm; purple clouds with lightning were sucking the ship in. A black hole could be distinguished behind it. Not even light could escape its immense blackness.

"Damn it! Why did the worst thing have to happen now?" he screamed as the turbulence began. He was smashed repeatedly against all of the walls, denting them in the process. His large weakened body unable to stay awake any longer, fell into a state of unconsciousness. The ship continued its forced change of course and disappeared all battered up into the black nothingness...

**Three Hours Later...**

*groan* "What happened?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyelids. He was staring at a bright light-purple sky with pink clouds. He turned his head to see more of his surroundings and realized he was lying inside of a house-like structure that had no roof. It was a dome without the top. There were a few strange furniture made from some strange metal. Aside from that, it looked like a normal house. The door opened and a blue woman with two antennas sprouting from her cheeks entered the room carrying a vase-like container containing a white liquid.

"Ah, I see you're awake," the young woman said as she laid the vase next to his bed, "Here, drink this. It will help you recover."

"Where am I?" the young man asked as he put the palm of his hand on his pulsing forehead.

"You are on Planet Corsola, my dear," the woman replied, "Now, drink this elixir. It's magical. It will not only restore you completely but also fill your stomach."

The man hesitated before slowly bringing the cold blue metal to his lips. He was surprised that the white liquid was warm and that it tasted sour-sweet, just like lemonade. All of his sleep disappeared from his eyes and all of his small scratch wounds were healed. On top of that, his seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach was completely filled, which was a strange feeling he never experienced in his life.

"I can tell you're not Corsalian by the way you look and also by the fact that I recovered you from a crashed spaceship. Do you remember anything? Your name, pehaps?" the woman questioned.

"Urgh, yeah, my name is Broly. I remember going through some kind of black hole. How long have I been out?"

"Nearly three hours. It looks like you hit your head hard. It doesn't look to be the first time you did, though. Also, you seemed to have some weird burn mark on your forehead. Of course all of the above mentioned wounds have been healed due to the elixir but I was just curious."

"Well, I seem to hit my head quite often, I believe. Some people told me I forgot everything but my name and another name; Kakarot. I learned a bit about my past but not everything. I am now traveling the universe to seek a purpose in life. Speaking of traveling, how's my spaceship? Is it a total wreck?"

"No, just a few holes here and there and of course a few dents but from the inside out. It appeared to have landed on its side but the landing gear seemed to be in perfect condition. A few of us lifted it back upright. After some repairs it should be ready."

"That's awfully kind of you. You people are so generous."

"Well, this is but a village but we possess some technology here. The main city is filled with corruption and soldiers. The only reason that I can think of is that they're planning an invasion of some kind. Why else would they need all of those troops? There are many villages scattered around the planet. We are all well hidden so it's not easy to find a village. We did that to protect ourselves from Lord Slug and his troops. Once a year he sends his troops to look for orange spheres scattered around the planet. Once he finds them, the sky turns dark for a couple of minutes and then turns back normal. No one knows the purpose of these search parties but if you come across one of these orange spheres in the wild, you must run for your life. If they find you with one in your possession, they'll kill you."

"Orange spheres? And you have no idea what they're for? Who IS this Slug person you're so afraid of?"

"He came here approximately 10 years ago. Everyone knows he forged those orange spheres. Why they're scattered every year is a mystery. We have no contact with the city inhabitants. They are nothing but trouble. Once Slug sent a spy to one of the villages and had it destroyed. He is incredibly strong. No one can stand up to him."

"Well, he can't be THAT strong. I'll see if I can take him on if I were to ever cross paths with him. I bet I won't have any trouble killing him. That is the least I can do to pay back your kindness."

"Y-you don't have to, sweetheart. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I promise you I won't. Ever since three days ago, I've been having the strange dreams and when I wake up, a power surges through my body. I have no idea why this is happening to me. The only event that has happened recently was the mind control device they told me I was controlled with. I hope to find out the truth somehow without relying on those who saved me from my father's control. I don't like to depend on others and forever be in debt to them. I want to do everything myself and on my own."

"I understand, Broly, but you should think about your safety first. You shouldn't go out there without thinking. The sharpest mind can overcome the strongest muscles."

"Those are wise words you just said there. I never got your name, though."

"It's Sharia," the young woman said extending a finger.

"Um..." Broly said confused, "What do I have to do with that?"

"That's the way we greet people we meet. We touch the tip of our fingers together."

"Oh... Ok," he said as he extended his finger as well and they proceeded to 'greet'.

"I asked the others to help me restore your spaceship and figure out what kind of fuel it uses. It would be really embarrassing if you were to run out of fuel in the middle of nowhere Space."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

An akward silence descended upon them. Sharia was twisting her foot out of shyness for this kind young man sitting in front of her on the bed. She decided to pull in her cheek antennas to look just like him. This prompted a question from Broly.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean my antennas. Whenever we have them out, our senses are heightened and we can use it to communicate with other Corsalians who also possess antennas. Not every Corsalian is the same. Our planet is populated by different species. We are the native race here. Until Slug came along, Corsola belonged to us."

"That explains it," Broly said as a shiver ran through his body, "Why is it so cold here?"

"It's always like this," Sharia answered, "We are surrounded by three distant suns that are too far away to provide the heat you are accustomed to. They do provide the entire planet with weak light, however. It's always dusk, dawn or twilight here."

"That means there are no werewolves here, huh," Broly joked with a smirk.

"Um... What are those?" Sharia asked with a serious face.

"I... Um... Never mind," Broly said as he diverted his head to avoid embarrassment.

An explosion suddenly shook the house dramatically. Sounds of ki blast were raging at the outskirts of the village. Sharia started to panic.

"What's wrong?" Broly asked alerted.

"It's Slug's men!" she yelled in fear, "They found the village! I think it's because of your spaceship. We should have moved the moment you crashed here," she cursed herself.

"Don't think of it that way," Broly said ashamed, "I'll take care of this for you."

Broly rushed out of the house without waiting for an answer. At the edge of the village grounds a few warriors from the village were fighting off the Slug soldiers.

"Broly, don't!" Sharia yelled as she pursued the tall warrior but it was in vain. He already arrived at the battlefield. Focusing on what Goku has managed to teach him in the short timespan he was on Earth, Broly entered a custom battle position ready to fend off enemy attack. Immediately a massive horde of soldiers rushed towards the full-blooded Saiyan Warrior with the intention to kill. Using basic manuevers, Broly dodged every single attack except the last which was a well-aimed punch to his left cheekbone. Slowly cocking his head back into its regular position, Broly emanated a growl.

"Was that your best punch?" he challenged. Before the soldier could answer with a smirk, smart-ass comment and a more powerful punch, Broly countered with a skull-denting fist doing exactly what its adjective described it could do.

"BROLY!" Sharia screamed from afar drenched in blood and being mishandled by a soldier. This caused something inside the innocent Saiyan to snap. A surge of power coursed through his body as he leapt forward creating a huge crater where his foot pushed off the ground.

"GRAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he elbowed the soldier in the face with such force that its head rolled off leaving him lifeless. "Are you alright, Sharia?" Broly asked concerned.

"Yeah... A little... He cut my left arm open. Other than that..." Sharia was interrupted by an explosion. The soldiers retreated to make way for a higher rank of soldiers capable of ki control.

"No! It's the Rangers!" she screamed out in fear, "They are a higher class of soldiers. Quick! We have to escape. They are stronger than our warriors."

"Stay here and hide, Sharia," Broly said confident, "I'll be right back."

"No! Broly, you are not a match to them. We HAVE to leave!"

"I don't want to hear it. I can't let innocent lives be taken while something can be done about it. Trust me, I'll get rid of those...vermins," Broly said, his eyes glowing green at the last word he uttered. Faster than Sharia's eyes could register, he rushed over to the edge of the village going all out on the Rangers.

"GRAAAAH!" He let out a battle cry as he smashed two heads together smashing them to bits. A deep anger rose up from inside him as he slaughtered the Rangers to the astonishment of the Corsalian warriors present. On the verge of losing control of his anger, it was somehow replaced by a group of emotions he never felt before. He felt a deep sorrow which was a late reaction to seeing Sharia wounded in front of him. He felt responsible for the Corsalian who helped him even though she knew his arrival would draw the attention of Slug, the mystery man of who he will soon have to face. Last but not least, a feeling washed over him that was neither sadness or anger. He felt he had accepted his fate, the fate he had copied from Kakarot, the one he can't seem to forget. The one who is the reason of his reasoning. That last emotion was serenity, the cousin of acceptance, sorrow and anger, the most powerful of all.

"W-what happened?" he asked as he opened his eyes. There were dead soldiers lying all around him and his hands were soaked in blue blood.

"Did you see that?" one of the Corsalian warriors whispered to the other, "He fought them and killed them all with his eyes closed!"

"Yeah, I did!" the other answered, "Did you see his hair turn blue while he did that? Now it's turned back to black but I swear his hair was blue."

"Maybe you were hallucinating, man."

"Broly! Are you alright?" Sharia said worried as she approached the battlefield. Her arm was bandaged in the meantime soaking up all her blood giving it a red tint.

"I-I..." was all he could manage to say before he collapsed on his knees crying. "I killed those soldiers!"

"There was nothing you could have done to save them," she said kneeling down next to him. "They were working for Slug and wouldn't blink once before killing us all. You did the right thing."

"Kakarot told me to try and spare instead of killing. He told me that everyone had a choice."

"That Kakarot seems to be a wise man. What he's saying is true. But sometimes there is only one option left that you are forced to take."

"One option, huh?" he asked clenching his fists. "Well, I guess I will take it... willingly."

**~Slug's Stronghold~**

"What do you mean you lost communication with the Rangers?" Slug asked angrily as he pierced the messenger's chest with a yellow beam of death. He motioned a servant to clean up the dead pile of flesh lying before him. "You there!" he yelled. "I want to know who that alien is who conveniently landed near one of those villages filled with annoying vermins and I want him DEAD! Do you understand?!"

Being frozen in fear without responding caused him to join the messenger as well.

"Man! I feel like we go through soldiers like copy paper! You! I assume you heard what I told that last moron? Carry out my orders, NOW!"

The next soldier immediately rushed out the castle before being murdered for the same reason as his colleague.

"You!" Slug ordered again, "Have a search party ready. It's time..."

"Yes, sir!" he answered as he too rushed out of the building.

"I swear one day I'll exterminate all of these useless soldiers myself," he muttered. "Only the strong must remain in this new world I'm creating. Then I'll take Namek by force and show them all the might of Lord Slug!" Slug let out an evil laugh that echoed through the room striking fear in the servants present.

"Oh really?" a cold voice said from behind him. The room suddenly turned colder than it already was and a dark fog descended choking all of the servants in the room except for Slug.

"Who are you?!" Slug shouted as he mowed his hands around him to thin the fog.

"I am... The one who brings chaos to this world." An ice cold chuckle filled the room that even made the great Slug shiver in a hint of fear.

"That doesn't explain shit! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?! Answer me NOW!"

"Heh heh heh, straight to the point now, are we? If you want to know so badly, I shall humour you..."

"Well?! Tell me!" Slug yelled a bit annoyed while still scouring the room for any signs of movement.

"I... am known as Shade... And I... have commited a major sin." With that he filled the room with a diabolical laugh that shook the foundations of the stronghold making Slug fall over from the quake.

"The hell do you want with me?! You have a death wish, Shade?!" Slug asked gathering some false courage. He could not sense any energy present in this room but he could still feel the heavy chill pushing down on his shoulders.

"Death wish, you ask?" the voice resumed, "I am immortal. I own death. Death bows down to me like a little crybaby. Death obeys me like a little puppy. In the end, I will always have Death crying... like a bitch." Another even more diabolical laugh emenated from this mysterious character.

"I don't see what's so funny, you...you..." Slug was at a loss for words. He had no idea what Shade was and who he was dealing with. All he knew was a name and a mysterious presence that darkened the room and lowered the temperature.

"You what?" Shade asked. "You devil? I AM the most qualified for that part after all." He burst in yet another fit of evil laughter.

"You are really starting to piss me off with that laugh of yours, whatever you are. What is your business with me?"

Shade cut his laugh short and resumed his speech. "Alright then, you want business? Let's get down to business. I see you crave power, unimaginable power, unrivaled power, unlimited power, power not obtainable no matter how hard someone trains." Shade paused for a few seconds to let his statement sink in the mind of the power hungry Namekian who was drooling over the idea. "It's needless to say that I can give you that power since I mentioned it in the first place. What's the use of mentioning your hunger for power if I can't fulfill it?" That last part was more directed to himself than Slug.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, power... I can supply you with as much power as you want but I've got to warn you, first of all, there is a price. Second of all, this planet has become my prison. A being higher than me is proceeding with a sealing process as we speak which should take quite a long time. The first few seals allow for organic life forms to escape off the planet so you shouldn't worry about those..."

"You are being imprisoned on this planet?!" Slug asked in astonishment.

"Indeed," the voice said a bit annoyed of being interrupted. "I've been...a naughty boy." He let out a cackle only to be interrupted by an annoyed Slug.

"Very well," he continued, "I can supply you with power...IF and only IF...you relinquish the ownership of the Dragon Balls over to me."

"Are you kidding me?" Slug retorted. "Do you even have a physical body, you smart-ass? Without that I can't give you shit! What a well-thought out plan you have there."

"Don't provoke me, Slug," Shade said in an ice cold voice as he thickened the fog around Slug giving him a hard time breathing. "As for a physical body, I can fashion one out of nothing because I possess the power of Creation. It could take some time but we can hold up your end of the bargain in the meantime."

"Yes... YES! This is amazing!" Slug screamed as he was being filled with the power of darkness. His power rose three times its maximum. "I feel...invincible!"

"You're anything but, Slug. This is only a fraction of my power I bestowed upon you. If you behave like a good boy, I'll give you more. I'll stay in touch with you. I have an entire planet to consume."

The fog suddenly vanished from the room blinding Slug with the weak light shining in through a window. Slug charged an energy ball in his right hand and admired the dark pulsing energy floating inches away from his face. This was not the regular yellow colored energy he was so familiar with. His energy reached a new level of intensity. "Nothing can stop me now," he bellowed as he let out a cackle.

**~Meanwhile at the Corsalian Village~**

"D-do you sense that?!" Sharia asked with a shaky voice before Broly could take off. The latter too felt the strong presence consuming the planet slowly.

"I... Is this the one you call Slug?" Broly questioned without turning around.

"N-no," Sharia answered a bit pale. "This...is something way more...evil. I have never sensed something like this before in my life."

"Well, I can't sense a power level from this...thing so I don't know if it's alive or even a threat. I will go after Slug and take care of him like I planned. If whatever I'm sensing right now engages me in battle, I will take care of him too." Broly blasted off as soon as he finished his sentence leaving Sharia all alone watching his energy trail.

"Please be careful," she said softly as a tear ran over her left cheek. She was inwardly praying for Broly's safety as she turned around to return to her home. She needed to ingest a dose of elixir to heal her wounds and take a well deserved rest.

Flying at an incredible high speed was none other than Broly. He was determinated to fulfill his mission and end Slug's tyranny once and for all. Something piqued his interest in mid-flight, though. A dark purple cloud was slowly spreading over the usually light-pink skies of Corsola darkening acres of acres of ground beneath it. Broly shot underneath the cloud and continued his way to the capital where he sensed a massive power residing. The sudden drop of temperature made him increase his energy output to keep him warm during the flight.

Moments later a green ball of light landed in front of Slug's Stronghold. An alarm went off in the control/throne room of the evil Namekian.

"What is the meaning of that ungodly sound?!" Slug asked the replacements attending the security system controls.

"It... It's an intruder, my lord! I... I believe it's the mystery man who slaughtered the Ranger Force."

"You THINK or you KNOW?!" Slug asked in a dangerous voice.

"I...I... Sir? It can't be determined at this point of time."

"I need an ANSWER!" Slug screamed as he killed the operator with a Dark Finger Beam. "YOU! Is it him?"

The operator immediately turned pale when he saw Slug's gloved finger pointing at him. He mustered the only sentence he knew could save him now. "Y...Y...Yes, sir. It's him... It's certainly him!"

"Thank you," he said as he turned around, "That's all I wanted to hear." Pointing his finger behind him, he blindly executed the servant right after he soothed his mind with relief after hearing Slug's appreciation. He died before he had a chance to change his face into a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Someone prepare my helmet," Slug ordered to no one in particular, "I'm going to take care of this maggot myself. Who does he think he is to invade my planet and kill my men? I'll show that vermin who's the boss around here." A random and anonymous servant handed over his helmet and proceeded to compliment him of his stunning and handsome look. "Why thank you, soldier number 176. I'm glad someone finally recognized my true beauty. You just might receive a promotion."

"T-thank you, sir! But actually it's number 167, my lord."

That last sentence, which coincidentially was his last sentence, prompted a hole through the soldier's chest. "Some people are so ungrateful," Slug said in a disgusted tone, "They don't even appreciate a compliment these days. Immediately thereafter they want to complain. *scoff* Did he think I couldn't see his number was 176...or wait... Whatever, he's probably wearing the wrong armor anyway. I specifically remember personally giving him 176 so HA! I can't possibly be wrong about that! That idiot must have changed his number to 167 to prove me wrong. I am NEVER wrong."

With that being said, Slug was slowly walking towards the entrance of the castle in a prideful manner. He now possessed great power and was not afraid to show it...show it...show it..show it...

"I'm evil and you know it," Slug finished the song before destroying the speakers above the entrance of the building with just a flash of his eyes thus shutting up the narrator. "Man, I hate that song," he sighed as he pushed open the castle doors. A tall bare-chested young man with black hair was patiently waiting outside with his arms crossed and his gaze fixated unto the ground.

"Hey, YOU!" Slug yelled as he pointed at the Saiyan. "Who the hell are you and what is your business on MY planet?"

Broly did not utter one word as his gaze was still fixated downwards not listening to the tyrant who in the meantime exposed himself by stepping outside.

"Are you even listening to me, imbecile?!" Slug shouted angry of being ignored by this stranger. "I have better things to do so you better speak up. I don't want to kill you if you had nothing to do with the Rangers... Oh wait, now that I think about it, I don't really care!" Slug fired a Dark Finger Beam at the object of his fury and watched in horror as the stranger deflected his beam like it was nothing. This caused a strong feeling of anger to rise in the otherwise...angry Namekian.

"This power! I've been duped! That shady character must have sold me lies! He thought he could steal my Cyanuro away from me?!"

"Slug... You will fall by my hands," Broly finally uttered in a dangerously low voice. Having super hearing, Slug managed to captur every single word.

"Oh, will I now? You think you are strong enough to defeat the might Lord Slug?"

"Think? I don't think so. I KNOW so." Broly flashed an angry look as his pupils changed into indigo colored spheres.

"We'll see about that!" Slug yelled as he rushed forward cracking the ground beneath him. Broly started off the same way and moments later they clashed in the middle.

A fast motion fight ensued where both fighters ascended and vanished only to appear and disappear again at different locations leaving a sonicboom behind. An elbow to the face caused Slug to be hurled back thus breaking the clash. To Slug's amazement, the stranger's hair seemed to have turn blue.

"The hell are you?! Are you one of those troublesome youth that are into the occult or some shit like that? When did you dye your hair blue? I could have sworn it was black!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Broly asked in a calm voice. "My hair is not blue, it's aqua."

"That's the same shit!" Slug yelled as he snapped. He lunged forward with the plan to punch Broly in the face but his fist was caught in mid-air. Another feeble attempt to punch him was also halted when he caught his other fist. The result of that was Slug using his Darkness Eye Beam which exploded in Broly's face. To say he was surprised and caught off guard was an understatement.

"How DARE you mess with the almighty Lord S..." That phrase was lost when Broly slammed both his fist down on his back causing him to spin out of control for a few seconds before regaining his balance.

"You are REALLY starting to piss me off, you! Where the hell is Shade when you need him?"

"You called?" an ice cold voice echoed behind him. He turned around just in time to see ribbons of black cloth whirling around in the air forming a figure covered in a thick cloak. "I think it's time for you to hold up YOUR end of the bargain now that I created a body. If you do that, I'll make you stronger seeing as of how you are getting your ass handed to you."

"Damn right! Get the hell over here!"

Broly could only watch in confusion as the cloaked figure touched the Namekian Slug awakening a dark power inside of Slug, twice as powerful as he was before.

"Here's your stupid ownership for the dragon," Slug managed to say with a grin as he touched the shady character and proceeded to rush at Broly with massively bulging muscles. Realizing it too late, Broly was hurled to the ground only to be pounded into it by long green arms. Following the arms to the ground was Slug. He continued to pound the downed Saiyan with his foot while laughing maniacally. Just as he was lowering his foot again, he was met by an invisible resistance.

"GRAAAAH!" Broly yelled as he burst out of the ground increasing his energy to a whole new level. His aura was flaring green as he leapt forward and downed Slug with a downward punch causing him to be buried in the ground this time. Broly ascended and unleashed a barrage of green energy balls toward his downed opponent. "HYAAAH!" he yelled with every release as he threw more and more spheres to the ground at Slug's last known location. Finally he stopped to admire his work. That was easier said than done since a large dust cloud covered the area. Having had enough and remembering Goku's story of sparing his opponents, he turned around to leave only to sense a spike in Slug's energy. The ground was trembling and emanated a low growling sound as a yellow lump was slowly growing into a massive...lump. It turned out to be Slug's tunic as he slowly stood up and was face to f...body with the shocked Saiyan.

"Heh heh heh," he laughed. "You really think I was done for with those puny green things you call energy balls? HA! Pathetic! You left me no other choice but to transform. Feel the wrath of Lord Slug!"

"Don't you think you talk too much?" Broly asked calmly. This only served to enrage him even more. He opened his mouth wide and before Broly knew what was about to happen, he was engulfed by an gigantic yellow beam of destruction. With his body hurting all over, he was dragged a few miles before crashing on the outskirts of the city followed by a huge explosion. Coming from afar was a giant Slug ready for more.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Slug jeered as he peered into the crater his Darkness Blaster created. Broly was lying there face down with bruises and burn marks all over his torso. His hair reverted to its black form and he was motionless. Slug just simply reached out with his hand and plucked him like a vegetable. He held him up by his right foot and was staring at him upside down.

"Not so tough now, are we?" Slug teased again. "Now, what to do with this piece of garbage? I know! I will eat you alive! How's THAT for a solution to my problems? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Slug continued to laugh diabolically as he brought the drowzy half unconscious Saiyan to his mouth. He tilted his head back to let his victim slide into his mouth when a white energy wave struck him in his right eye causing him to drop the Saiyan and scream of pain.

"AAAAAARGH! Who the hell did that?! I will murder you!" Slug shouted while tending his eye.

"You assassin!" Sharia yelled weakened by the only output of energy her body could support. She was barely holding the flask of elixir she brought with her to the battlefield. "I'm not letting you kill Broly. You'll have to go over my dead body."

"Well, I'm flexible," Slug replied as he grabbed Sharia by the hair causing her to scream in pain. This caused her to drop the metal flask into the crater below where Slug dropped the critically wounded Saiyan. "What do we have here, a Corsalian chick? You'll make a nice appetizer."

"Let me go, you overgrown plant!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. This caused Broly to regain his consciousness. Totally weakened, he scoured his surroundings only to find the flask within reach. He reached for it and removed the cap. A quick sniff comfirmed his suspicions. It was the elixir. He drank it all down in one gulp and felt his power returning. He looked straight up to see Sharia dangling by her hair and screaming for help.

"No one is going to help you now, sugar, honey bear, sweet and sour chick-en, sweetie pie, garlic bread, ooh, you're making me hungry. I wonder what you'll taste like."

Down at the ground Broly was struck by an uncontrollable rage at seeing the one he developed feelings for hanging by her hair ready to be eaten by the giant monster. His muscles bulged out more than usual and his ki was rising to unimaginable heights. He was charging up at an incredible rate and his energy was shaking the very planet beneath him. This caught Slug's attention as he felt an incredible force pushing him away. He looked down to see the bulged up Saiyan and a huge area covered by the lime-green ki he was emanating. Broly's eyes turned white as his hair was changing from blue to bright yellow. More locks of hair were growing out of his hair and finally he finished charging with a kiai cannon pushing everything away causing the giant to fall on his bottom.

"W-what are you?" he asked with a hint of fear seeing that only his energy was needed to swipe him off his feet. "DIE!" Slug yelled as he punched the Saiyan in the ground... Or rather, that was what he intended to do. Broly disappeared into his knuckle like a needle through an arm. He shot through his arm and exited at his shoulder.

"You MONSTER! Darkness Eye Beam!" Slug uttered as he aimed his eye lasers at the grinning Saiyan. He just flared his aura to deflect the beams.

"A monster?" he asked with a low growling voice, "No... I'm the devil!" An evil smirk washed over Broly's face as he rushed towards the face of the Giant. He charged up a green energy sphere in his right hand which lit the area bright green before condensing.

"You are hungry for power?" Broly asked grinning, "Well, eat this." Broly dropped the ball in Slug's mouth which proceeded to burn it's way to the center of his body. A green glow emanated from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Before Slug exploded, Broly fought the devil that took control of his body that was a residue belonging to this form. He managed to gain temporary control of his body which he used to grab the Corsalian woman rolled up in a fetal position and escaped the area. The explosion hurled the duo a few yards away making Broly lose control of his flight and crash onto the barren ground of a field.

"B-Broly, you saved me!" Sharia stammered with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Broly moved back clearly straining. "What's wrong?" Sharia asked a little scared now.

"GRRAAAAAAAAH!" Broly yelled as a new volley of energy unleashed from his body. Both his mind and his body were losing control; his body primarily because it was being controlled by two versions of Broly: The New Innocent version and the Old Forgotten Evil version that resurfaced with the Legendary Super Saiyan Form.

"Broly," she said frightened. "You're scaring me. P-please stop."

"YAAAAAH!" he yelled as he was clutching his head and collapsed on the ground. But he didn't stop there. He continued rolling around the floor screaming out in pain. "K-K-KAK... KAKA...ROT! KAKAROT!"

"C-calm down, Broly, please. Don't do this. I know it's still you. You are not this monster standing in front of me."

Suddenly Broly snapped back on his feet. He turned his head around slowly and looked at Sharia with an ice cold glare.

"Monster? No... I'm ThE DEVIL!" he said with an evil smirk as he proceeded to close the distance between them. Sharia's face had a look of horror when she raised her arms, frightened about what would become of her. She did not know her crush had a dark side and she thought she would never have a chance to know because it would be over by then.

Seconds passed by, seconds which seemed like minutes to her. Only then she dared to open her eyes. Broly was lying face-up unconscious and looked like he was in a nightmare. He was restless in his sleep and was twisting on the ground. Apparently his good side managed to shut him down before he had a chance to harm Sharia. Sharia was still frozen by fear watching Broly fight with himself. She regained control of her body and decided to leave the area and flee from the unstable powerhouse in front of her. She walked away but turned around one last time with her face drenched with tears.

"Broly, I'm sorry," were here last words before she ran away as fast as she could leaving a dust trail behind.

**~Moments Later~**

Slug woke up in the same crater he presumably exploded in. He groaned as he suddenly realized his entire lower body was gone. He reverted back to his normal form while he was unconscious and was not so stocked with energy anymore. He used his last bit of energy to regenerate his lower body and ripped off the remainder of his tunic to cover his lower area. This way he could walk into his stronghold in an orderly fashion without being seen naked by his henchmen.

Half an hour later he arrived at his destination. He strolled through the front door all beaten up and proceeded to return to his room.

"What the hell are all of you still standing around for?! Get me another set of clothes at once!" he commanded his servants. "YOU! Prepare the spaceship. We're leaving this rock."

"Y-y-yes, sir!" he replied only to be killed by a yellow beam.

"I hate people who stutter," Slug mumbled. "YOU! Get on with the preparations, already! Gather all soldiers and have them all sit in the cafetaria. I want this thing in Space in 5 minutes."

"Roger, sir!" the soldier replied as he strutted off to do his bidding.

"Now THAT'S an examplary soldier right there," he said to everyone present in the control room. "You can all learn a thing or two from him."

Five miinutes later the top of the castle crumbled off. The entire castle was shaking as a large purple circular spaceship was trying to ascend from within the castle. It appears the castle was built around the spaceship when Slug decided to settle down. Half a minute later the spaceship shot up and proceeded to leave the planet's orbit at a high speed. Inside of the control room, Slug felt some invisible force pulling him by the leg; a cold hand.

_"I see you are leaving,"_ Shade said telepathically.

"Yes, I am leaving. What are you going to do about it?" Slug retorted. "I'm not staying any longer on this useless rock."

_"I'm not going to do anything," _Shade said in a cold voice._ "I just came to tell you one last thing before you leave."_

"And what is that?"

_"My energy cannot leave the seal around the planet meaning that once you leave, you'll revert back to the power level you had before we met. You'll be on your own."_

"I don't care as long as I get the hell out of here!"

_"Suit yourself... I was going to tell you earlier to leave the planet otherwise you will be trapped here forever but it seems that you already came up with a plan of your own."_

"Wait... So I was going to have to leave no matter what? That means you set me up! You gave me that energy knowing I can't leave the planet with it?!"

A dark evil laugh filled Slug's head. _"HA! But of course! And now that I have your Dragon as well, you may leave."_

"You double-crossing piece of sh-..." was all Slug could shout out before a massive force pulled him down. All of the energy was flowing out of his body so all he could do was scream. After he recovered and stood back up, he felt his own energy coursing through his body.

"We have left Planet Corsola's orbit, my lord," a soldier dared to say.

"No shit, genius!" was his reply followed by a regular yellow Finger Beam through his chest. All of his dark powers have been filtered through the invisible field surrounding the planet's orbit.

"I need some more recruits," Slug barked. "Get me to the nearest planet."

**~ Two Hours Later~**

Broly woke up from a troubled dream. He was lying on his back inside of a crater staring at a dark purple sky not knowing what happened. His body reverted back to normal and he was in total control.

"*groan* What happened?" he asked hoping Sharia could answer that question. "Sharia? Where are you?" Broly looked around but no trace could be found. He stood up and scoured the area but to no avail. He ascended into the air and continued screming her name while scouring the area until he flew over another even larger crater spotting a shiny object lying on the ground. He picked it up to discover the flask with elixir he had drunk before. He blasted off and moments later he arrived at the village.

"Sharia! Sharia, where are you?" Broly screamed only to hear his voice echo through the empty houses. He then saw silhouetted of many Corsalians on the ground; shadows of the ones he knew as the villagers. He looked around but could not find the casters of the shadows. He plucked a piece of grass to see if the shadows were burn marks instead but it turned out to be a perfectly healthy pink piece of grass. Broly could not find any explanations for these unmanned shadows on the ground.

He rushed over to Sharia's house to find a shadow lying on her bed and what seemed to be a few tears on the metal surface of it. This made him produce his own set of tears.

"S-Sharia?" he said through tears of sorrow, "What happened, Sharia?" He touched the teardrops and brought them to his face. He could vaguely recognize the shadow on the bed due to her wild hair spread where the head should be. He broke down crying a cry of a broken man. He felt he could not live anymore.

After hours of crying he stood up. He looked everywhere and finally found a strand of red hair belonging to the one he knew as Sharia. He flew out of the building through the open roof and spotted his spaceship on the other side of town. He entered it and sat down at the controls. After pressing a few buttons, he closed the hatch and blasted off to Space.

"Sharia... I will find out what happened to you... I will take my revenge on whoever is responsible. That is a promise."

Pushing through the dark clouds covering the planet, he shot out of the planet's orbit. Up ahead he spotted some dark purple clouds indicating a spacestorm. He manuevered his ship directly at it and closed his eyes.

_"Kakarot... I'm coming back to you..."_

_**End of Part 43**_

**Author's End Notes: I hope you enjoyed this special chapter. It saddens me that it had to end this way. I know I'm the one who wrote it and could have chosen a different and happier ending but... I didn't. This was part of Broly's character development and Slug's history.**

**Slug: It seemed a very logical and comical history, didn't it? I had to think about his backstory and how he would fit in canon. This happened before he gathered his team of elite freaks with the weird powers, as you can see. Now you also know that he was the original owner of the dragon I named Cyanuro and you've finally gotten acquaintanced with the main OC villain of this story.**

**Shade: I'm not divulging more info than what I already told you in this special. He was banned by a higher being you can all presume is The Creator and this happened 30 years from when Broly traveled through time. It's a being of pure evil with the power of Creation. He was The Creator's helper after Destiny left. Creator called him into existence for company and assistance...**

**Broly: Broly needed a purpose to live and I'd say he found it. I lost track of the reason I wrote this special only to find out I actually fulfilled that reason at the end. Assuming the spacestorm and black hole behind him will take him back to the future (which I can assure you it will. I'm not that evil), he'll fight for the one he knew as Sharia, the one he developed feelings for.**

**Aside from that, he is unable to control his Legendary Super Saiyan Form which seems to bring out the demon he used to be. I quoted his phrase from Broly Second Coming where someone (presumably Videl) said he was a monster where in his turn corrected her and said he was a devil. I used that to indicate his old evil self and that still resides somewhere inside him and only is released when he transforms into his Legendary transformation.**

**All in all, it was the most in-depth, emotional and touching 'story' I have written. I hope I didn't make you cry (I secretly hope I did). And I hope you'll await the next installment of this storyline.**

_**-Kagetoworld**_


End file.
